AS IT SHOULD BE
by slang101
Summary: Eric/Sookie/Godric fic. Sookie talks Godric down, and the three of them head off for some alone time.
1. Chapter 1

Note: None of these Characters belong to me. They are based on the characters by Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood.

Chapter 1: Convincing Godric

Sookie couldn't understand the words they were saying, they were speaking in another language, but she could read the body language of the two men standing in front of her. Eric was in great pain, and though a different kind, she could tell that Godric was as well. She wanted to help but hadn't the faintest clue as to how she could help either of them. She watched as Eric fell to his knees in front of Godric, and she could actually feel the despair rolling off him, she had never in a million years expected to ever see Eric this vulnerable. _Who knew he actually had it in him? _Eric was bent almost to the ground under his pain.

"Let me go." Godric's plea straightened Eric's back.

"I won't let you die alone." Eric tried to sound resolute.

"Yes you will," Godric said this with a faint smile on his face. And Eric's frame seemed to bow again under his grief. Sookie felt close to tears herself. She watched as Godric reached out and smoothed Eric's hair, holding his neck, his light touch forcing Eric up to meet his gaze, "As your maker, I command you." Eric looked deeply into his maker's face moment then rose to his feet and began slowly walking towards the exit, the light of the pre-dawn becoming brighter as he came closer to Sookie. She could see the bloody tear marks on his face and the pain that made him turn back to look at Godric one last time. She reached out for Eric's hand, "I'll stay with him. As long as it takes." It was the only condolence she could offer. Eric nodded slightly and headed off the roof.

Sookie walked across the roof towards Godric. Towards the man who had saved her life twice tonight.

_How can he want this?_ Was all she could think as she came closer to the two thousand year old vampire who looked like a boy of maybe seventeen. _Why would he save so many lives if he only wanted to end his own? Were all his words about vampires needing to change motivated by despair? Are all vampires monsters? How could they be when there are wonderful men like Bill? What about Jessica – I refuse to believe that all her humanity is gone. Look at the scene I just witnessed. Eric! Eric CRYING for goodness sake! If Eric can be humanized by Godric's influence, then maybe others..._

She looked over at Godric staring out across the cityscape.

"It won't take long, not at my age." Godric was looking out towards the east where Sookie could see the horizon getting brighter with every passing moment.

"You know it wasn't very smart, the Fellowship of the Sun part?"

Godric nodded his head sadly, "I know. I thought it might fix everything somehow. But I don't think like a vampire anymore." _Ha_, Sookie thought, _maybe I can convince him..._

"Do you believe in God?" Godric had turned his head to look at her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes."

"If you're right, how will he punish me?" Godric's eyes were pleading.

"God doesn't punish. God forgives."

"I don't deserve it," Godric was shaking his head, "but I hope for it." Despair and fatigue clear in his ancient eyes and in the set of his shoulders. She could tell he was tired. Tired of life, of killing, of everything it seemed. Maybe he wouldn't listen but she had to try, and soon. Dawn was coming.

"We all do." She could tell Godric was going to say something else but she held up a hand. "But we must try to earn it."

Godric's brow became quizzical. "What do you mean?"

"In this life we must seek forgiveness in our actions, try and make amends with our deeds. You started tonight by saving all those people in the church. Not to mention me...twice." Sookie then threw all caution to the winds, "Godric we need you."

"I don't understand."

"Godric, this is a critical time for relationships between vampires and humans. Vampires are finding it hard to change their ways, and humans can't help but be scared of beings so similar but so different...and frightening. We need people like you who are powerful and respected in the vampire community and who think like you do. You have a ...a," Sookie cast around trying to find the right word to convey what she needed him to understand, "a reverence for human life. Not many vampires think of humans like that. Most of them think of us as cattle, something beneath them. Not only not worthy of respect but only to be used and then cast aside. I understand it has been that way throughout history when there was no other way, but there is now. I know vampires are governed by different laws, but vampires like you and Bill, who believe humans are worthy of respect and trust, need to speak up. Don't you see how useful you can be? How important? If you cannot see a point in what I am saying then I will shut up and do as I said I would do, be here with you till the end, but I would ask you to consider how influential you could be to convincing others. You could help stop further violence." Sookie had been looking down at her feet for most of her speech, blushing at her temerity. She looked up, into Godric's eyes, her own shining with sincerity.

Looking into his face she could see the smoke now rising from his body.

"Please Godric, you can always meet the sun some other day." Her voice broke on that last sentence, and tears welled into her eyes blurring her vision. As the tears flowed down her face, she could see his confusion. He was clearly torn. She had shaken him, but it was now his turn to decide and if he didn't soon, he would meet the sun whether he chose to or not.

"A human with me at what I had decided was my end, with human tears. Two thousand years and I can still be surprised, in this I see God." Godric was smiling. Sookie's heart dropped. She had failed. While they had been talking the sky had lightened, the sun rose over the horizon and sent its first rays shooting across the sky. Godric looked over, his face once again torn.

"I shall see you again soon my friend." Sookie had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

_Is he talking to me?_ Then Godric turned and took her hand, and started walking towards the edge of the roof where the exit was.

Review this Story/Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After leaving the roof, Godric and Sookie entered hallway outside Eric and Bill's rooms. Sookie realized she now had to make a decision – _should I accompany Godric into Eric's room? She desperately wanted to see this reunion, but on the other hand she knew it would an intensely private moment and that could be a little awkward. Or should she go back into Bill's room and try to reign in her curiosity. How would she ever distract herself with Bill sleeping till nightfall and knowing what was going on in the bedroom across the hall? At least she assumed that because of their age they could stay awake if they chose to. What would they talk about?_

Her musings were brought up short when Godric brought her hand up to his lips, "I shall leave you here dear lady, I should like to speak with you again tonight. Will you bring yourself and your man to this room as soon as he wakes?"

"Of course." Sookie tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, but judging from the slight smile on his face she hadn't entirely succeeded. Sookie bowed her head slightly and turned to open the door behind her.

Sookie walked into the bedroom, and saw Bill lying in the bed. Her heart swelled at the sight of him. His dark hair had fallen over his eye, she moved over to the bed and brushed it back and kissed the cool skin beneath it. She sighed. _Now what to do with herself?_ She shed her dress and padded over to the bathroom, shedding her underclothes as she went. She turned on the hot water and stepped under the spray. _Oh God this feels good. _She closed her eyes intensely enjoying the sensations as all her muscles began to relax. It had been a trying last couple of days, not to mention she had thought she was going to die more than once. She finally felt everything her adrenaline hadn't let her and she cried softly into the shower with the release of tension. When she stepped out of the shower she felt much better. Light, almost buoyant. She slipped into bed beside her dead lover and tried to get a couple hours sleep. _When I wake up I'll call Jason ans we can figure out when we'll go home._ And with this thought she slipped into a deep sleep.

She woke up to a pair of cool lips trailing down the line of her shoulder, they stopped when he felt her wake. Bill shifted his body so he curved around her and held her tight for a moment within the circle of his arms.

"We leave tomorrow morning. Why don't we make the most of our last night of waking up beside each other." His voice was husky with desire and she shivered. She snuggled her body closer, her bottom pressing up against him and felt he was fully hard and pressing against her. She gave a little wiggle to show her absolute willingness for this course of action.

He moaned into her ear and reached out with his tongue to trace its delicate frame knowing this drove her mad. He began trailing kisses down her shoulder once again. As he reached the soft curve of her hip he stopped. A gentle hand pushed her onto her back and he shifted himself between her legs. His smooth, cool skin sent ripples of desire raging through her body and her breath caught in her throat as he finally reached his destination.

"Oh God!" She gasped as his talented fingers went to work on her, urging her body to greater heights of pleasure. Bill slid one hand beneath her cupping her cheek, gently lifting her off the bed to get better access to her soft folds, his fingers kneading her flesh as if he just couldn't get enough of touching her. He could hear her breath becoming more ragged and her pulse speeding up as she got closer and closer to orgasm.

"Look at me." It was a command not a request.

Her eyes opened and she tried to focus on him as waves of pleasure swept through her body. As their eyes met he bit into the femoral artery. He bit into her a little harder than usual, and the mixture of pain and pleasure was so much that she screamed out as her orgasm hit her. She held onto her consciousness by a thin thread. Bill raised himself up over her rubbing his tip against her, urging her to come back to him. She opened her eyes smiling up at him. His mouth was gleaming with her blood and juices, the sight turned her on to no end. She quickly raised her hips sliding him deep inside her, she locked her legs around his waist. His eyes closed in ecstasy and for a moment he was still. Then he began to move in slow deliberate strokes pounding her into the soft mattress. He lowered himself so he could kiss her and she could taste herself on him, metallic and sharp.

Bill pulled back to look at her, "Sookie, I would like you to do something for me." Bill's voice was quiet and full of passion.

"Anything."

"I would like you to drink from me." Bill's face was not questioning and he pushed into her with deliberate force. Sookie moaned and her eyes rolled. He pumped into her a few more times and then made a small incision in his chest just below his collarbone with his fingernail. Sookie felt the drops of blood fall onto her chest. She looked up into his eyes. He held her trapped beneath him, and she felt his hand behind her head, urging her up to his chest.

_Why? He has never asked this before unless I was hurt... _But she could see no way of refusing while he was looking at her so intently, his eyes so deep and dark she could lose herself in them. She raised her head to the cut and began to suck. At first the taste was metallic, but as she pulled again and again the taste became sweeter. Bill groaned a deep guttural sound and began pounding her, driving himself into her again and again, faster and faster. Sookie could feel another orgasm building within her as Bill came nearer to his own orgasm. With each pull of his blood he seemed to become more frenzied till with a last pull Sookie could take no more and she felt her orgasm explode within her.

"Oh Sookie!" Bill cried out and then he was cumming inside her. He laid himself down gently beside her, gathering her to him. He held her, cradling her till her breathing came back to normal.

"Thank you," he whispered gently in her ear.

Confused but happy she gave the only answer that seemed appropriate, "You're welcome."

Sookie slowly extracted herself from his grip feeling pleasantly boneless. "I'm going to get in the shower, are you joining me?" Bill smiled and vacated the bed.

Once in the shower Bill reached past her for the shampoo and began massaging it into her hair. She leaned back towards him with a little sigh.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Bill felt Sookie jerk in surprise and with a sigh of his own he slipped from the shower to answer the door.

_Oh Shit!_ Sookie thought. _I completely forgot the meeting we were supposed to have with Godric and Eric in Eric's room!_ She could hear Bill open the door and exchange a few words with whoever had knocked. She hurriedly washed the shampoo out of her hair. As Sookie stepped out of the shower she could recognize the voice speaking with Bill. It was Jason. _Oh thank goodness, not Eric and Godric. I wonder if he will be allowed to come to the meeting... I guess he better not. Maybe he could go out and get everything ready to leave in the morning..._

Sookie wrapped herself securely in a towel and turned on the hairdryer. As soon as her hair was dry she quickly applied a bit of makeup. She threw a quick wave at her brother as she ran through to the bedroom to get dressed. She chose a cute yellow sundress and white sweater. When she came back out only Bill was there standing by the door looking thoughtful in his fluffy hotel robe. He looked up as he heard her re-enter, his dark eyes lighting at the sight of her.

"Jason said he was hungry so he is going down to the dining room and then he is going to get some sleep – he will be ready to go by morning. I shall have room service pack everything up and have our bags ready to go. The shuttle to take you to the plane has been arranged and then a van that can fit my coffin will take us all back to Bon Temps."

"Oh, okay. Well I am glad he's gone and that everything is arranged. One less thing to worry about. But speaking of things that need to get done before we leave, when I got in this morning you were already down for the day and with your little wake up call," she shot him a dazzling little smile, "I completely forgot that Godric asked us to come by Eric's room when you woke." Sookie watched the emotions that played across Bill's face, confusion and anger being the most dominant until his face closed up and became blank. _Every time I mention Eric he gets that look. I mean I totally understand it Eric is the worst kind of rat! But still I work for him for Bill's sake and he still owes me money... _

"Godric?"

"Yes Godric. I convinced him to not meet the sun. I told him we needed vampires who thought so well of humans and who would stick up for humans against other vampires. I think displays of vampires saving human lives like at the church and like the one with Lorena in the nest can help change people's minds... Maybe help us all to coexist?" She found her tone had become almost pleading at the end when his face did not change expression. _Oh Bill please understand._

"I mean, it just seemed right...at the time. It just made sense to me – he's old, and strong and he likes humans...or at least he seems to...Don't you think?" Sookie's voice trailed off. She could feel she was starting to babble, _I wish he would react!_

After another moment his face softened. "Oh Sookie, you are so tender-hearted! Come here." He reached out towards her, and she gratefully embraced him. For a moment she had been worried he would not understand. But now everything was well, Bill would support her in this, she just knew it!

"We should get going, they are probably waiting on us."

"Let me get dressed then we can go." Bill crossed into the bedroom and got dressed. When he came out he was dressed in charcoal pants and a lighter grey shirt. He looked just edible. Oh did she ever love this man!

"Shall we?" Bill's eyebrow lifted quizzically and he held out his arm, she took it in her own.

As they reached Eric's door Sookie noticed Bill stiffen and begin looking slightly uncomfortable and just a little smug. _Now what is wrong?_ She thought and that was when she heard a very familiar noise from behind the closed door. _Oh my!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Return to Me

Godric watched Sookie slip through her door, then turned and faced the door across the hall. Eric was behind the door, he could feel him. He could feel his despair. At least he could relieve this pain...for a little while. He was still committed to his course, but he would put it off for a little while to try and do some good before he left this second life. Maybe then God would be lenient. Maybe he would even be forgiven as the blond child had said. He reached out and took the handle and walked through the door. Eric was there, his frame was hunched over on the bed. Godric was surprised not to find him sleeping, he could feel the fatigue brought on by the sunlight hours himself but he knew he must let Eric know he still lived before he would rest, it was the least he could do for his oldest companion.

Eric heard the door open, and felt annoyed that someone would dare enter his room during daylight hours without at least knocking first. He didn't even raise his head to see who had come in. "Get out now." The words were laced with threat.

When he could still sense a presence in the room he raised his head. _Am I hallucinating? _

"Godric?" Eric's voice faltered over the name.

"Yes my child, it is me."

Eric could not shut his eyes in case it was a hallucination, "But I thought -"

"Your blond friend is very convincing." Godric smiled slightly.

Eric could barely believe what he was hearing. _Sookie!? Sookie convinced Godric not to meet the sun ...when I could not? _The question slipped out before Eric could stop it, "Sookie convinced you when I could not?"

Godric could feel the astonishment, the anger and a hint of jealousy in his child's voice, and he bowed his head.

"It is to make a difference that I stay, I do not stay for me. I will try to make amends then I will leave this world to those who still love life. I have had enough. I do not enjoy it the way I used to. Hunting and darkness and death are faces I have worn for too long. This is a new world and I find myself," he looked deeply into Eric's bloodstained face forcing the other to meet his eyes "tired."

"Would you like a True Blood?" Eric's question startled Godric for a moment and his eyes widened in surprise. _Well that was not what I expected. _He would have expected Eric to offer him a human if he had expected Eric to serve him anything at all.

"Yes, I suppose. And get one for yourself."

Eric got up from the bed and walked around to the small fridge. He got out two True Bloods. He walked over and handed one to Godric. As Godric reached out and took his bottle of O negative, Eric fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. For an astonished moment Godric was at a loss. Eric had never before made such a gesture. A full smile stretched across Godric's face. Twice he had been surprised tonight, three times if he considered his own response.

_This girl Sookie has an interesting effect on us. She seems to bring out the human side of our natures. Interesting. Definitely interesting._

Godric gently grasped Eric's shoulders and brought him to his feet. "Share a drink with me."

Eric sat down on the edge of the bed again, and took a drink of the True Blood. He couldn't help making a face after drinking it, it made Godric laugh out loud. Now it was Eric's turn to look surprised.

"I know it is not really your taste but thank you for joining me."

Eric couldn't help but smile a little in a sheepish way as well. "Well I do prefer it straight from the tap, but I agree that in these times drinking from the willing leaves much to be desired."

Eric saw Godric's face close down and instantly regretted his words.

"Godric, what will you do now? You have lost your area, will you go back to the Old World?"

"I honestly haven't thought that far. I didn't expect to have to make any plans but I think I shall stay on this side of the world for a little while longer. I shall have to figure out how best I can help relations between vampires and humans. I may have to travel back to the Old World to gain permission to do this though. It may be that the Old Ones will not want me advocating human rights." A small smile lifted the corner of his mouth again. _What would he do if they forbade him?_

Eric did not know what to say. "Well as long as you are staying with us and since your home was blown up, I would offer accommodations with me."

"Thank you, I think I will accept. Your friend Sookie interests me. I think I would like to see her again." At the mention of Sookie Eric had gone quiet and still, the bottle of True Blood frozen in the air halfway to his mouth. This confirmed Godric's suspicion that his child was quite taken with this particular human. _To have caught and kept the interest of Eric this human girl must certainly be something. I look forward to finding out what her appeal is._

Godric drained the rest of his bottle. The synthetic blood was not to his tastes either but it satisfied his need for blood and he really didn't care to feed from humans any longer so it was an acceptable alternative. He was now ready for sleep.

"I have asked Sookie and her vampire to join us when they wake."

"Bill will not be happy about that." Eric raised an eyebrow and smiled at the thought. He and Bill had already had a few run-ins, and now that he was a part of Sookie Eric knew Bill could not help but feel and act extremely territorial whenever she was in his presence. It could only work in his favor. Bill would not be able to keep her away from his influence forever.

Godric noticed a palpable change in mood at this mention of the girl's name. He could tell Eric was anticipating being around the human again. _Not usual Eric behaviour, to want to spend time with a human...I wonder if he has tasted her...they certainly seemed to have a connection on the roof..._

With a lift of his eyebrows Godric asked the question he thought would explain the most, "Have you tasted her?"

Eric looked down at the bottle in his hands, "No." _Not yet anyway, but oh so very soon._

Godric let the matter drop, he would observe and in time he was sure his questions would be answered.

Godric stood.

"It is now time to sleep. I shall leave you now."

Eric's hand flashed out and grabbed Godric's wrist. Godric looked at it in surprise.

"Please...stay with me?" Godric looked fondly down at the 6'4 viking. He looked as vulnerable as he had on the roof and Godric's heart broke again. He could not deny his child a second time.

"I shall stay."

Eric's shoulders slumped in relief. He stood as well and led the way to the bed. He shed his clothes as he walked and slipped under the covers in his black boxer briefs.

Godric followed more slowly. He had enjoyed the view from behind – Eric was very well made!

He let his shirt fall to the ground and dropped his pants as he reached the end of the bed. He slipped under the covers naked.

Eric fell into his daytime sleep with a smile on his face. _Godric is safe, and here with me._

Eric woke to an odd sensation – _Is someone sitting on my chest? _Then he could feel the tongue on his face and he felt soft lips brush his own. He felt himself harden. And the memory of last night swept through him.

"Godric." He spoke the name softly, reverently.

"_Fader, broder, son_. Would you, once more, be a companion of death."

Eric opened his eyes and stared into the deep brown eyes of his maker - "Anything for you." The passion in the words made Godric smile. He bent his head to Eric's chest lapping up the bloody tear marks as Eric shivered beneath him. He knew from experience that it didn't take much to excite the big viking. That was why he had chosen him – his lust for life and its pleasures. He was a magnificent specimen - glorious in battle, on the hunt and during sex. He had spent many a night trying to tame this magnificent creature to no avail – though Eric would do anything for him, his nature dictated that he always eventually come out on top.

Godric reached down between them and rubbed Eric through the thin fabric.

"Ohungh." Eric's incoherent groan became a growl as Godric continued his manipulations. In the blink of an eye Eric's underwear were strips of material and his cock sprang to it's full size. Godric's gaze fastened on it as he kissed his way down Eric's length leaving marks from his fangs as he went. His quick hands started stroking Eric faster and faster. Eric was gripping the sheets of the bed in an iron grip as he tried to force himself not to move and allow his maker his enjoyment. He had always loved driving Eric mad before giving him release. Eric couldn't help jerking his hips , trying to reach release.. Godric slowed his strokes and smiled again. His fangs were fully extended and Eric felt a moment of desire to have those fangs sink into him.

"Ungh, oh yes. Oh, Godric, YES!"

As Godric's fangs sank into him, Eric felt his body shudder violently. His hands gripped the back of Godric's head holding him to himslef. The pleasure was so intense his eyes closed involuntarily. But with each pull he felt himself stiffen more, the excitement was fast becoming unbearable.

"Oh yes. Oh, Oh, God yes. I'm cumming!" With his release Eric could no longer hold himself still and he grasped Godric's shoulders flipping him onto his back on the bed while Eric moved over him. He grasped Godric's face and kissed him passionately. Tasting his blood sent him into a frenzy. He flipped the smaller man over and manoeuvred him onto his knees. He placed his tip at Godric's entrance and rubbed it around letting his precum lubricate it. Godric groaned beneath him, its sound sending shivers down Eric's spine. In one stroke he entered him fully.

"Oh yes," Godric moaned beneath his. And as he began to increase his tempo Godric cried out in an ancient language that even Eric did not understand. Godric began thrusting back at Eric, pumping his cock for all it was worth. Eric's eyes closed in ecstasy. The only sound in the room was Eric's pelvis slapping against Godric's ass and the moans that neither could hold back as both neared release. Eric adjusted his frame, bending over Godric and without warning bit deeply into his shoulder drinking for all he was worth. The sensation was too much for Godric and he cried out his satisfaction. Eric felt his cock throb and spasm as his own climax overwhelmed him. For a moment all was still in the bedroom.

Without speaking Eric disengaged himself and headed for the bathroom. Godric could hear the shower turn on.

Just then there was a knock at the door. _Of what perfect timing!_ Godric retrieved his pants from the floor and sauntered over to allow his guests in.

Review this Story/Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Meeting of Minds

When the noises in the room stopped, Bill waited for a few moments for decency's sake then raised his hand and knocked hesitantly at the door. They waited silently and a little awkwardly then the door opened. As it opened Sookie cast her eyes down staring intently at the pattern on the hotel rug, she could feel the blood burning in her cheeks.

"Please, come in." Godric's voice was pleasantly soft and welcoming. Sookie risked a glance up at him and immediately regretted her decision. Godric was only wearing his white pants, his upper body bare and white; his ancient tattoos were being shown off to great advantage. _Wow._ Sookie couldn't help but admire his lightly muscular frame. But it was his face, his mouth in particular that quickly brought her eyes back to the floor and the flush of embarrassment back to her cheeks. His mouth was covered in blood. _Who's blood? Eric's or was he feeding off a fangbanger? _Sookie let down her mental shields but though she could hear faint thoughts from other humans on the floor, she could only feel the blank spaces of two vampire minds in the room. _Oh good Lord! Eric's!_

Sookie felt Bill incline his head deeply, his voice cool and calm beside her, "Good evening. I believe you were expecting us." There seemed to be a tone in Bill's voice but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She mentally girded herself and looked up into Godric's eyes, her face settling into it's too bright smile for when she was feeling distinctly nervous or uncomfortable. _Do not think about what they were just doing and you'll be fine._

"Good evening Godric." Even to herself she sounded embarrassed and maybe a little prim.

Godric's smile widened as he motioned them further into the room. "Why don't the two of you sit while I clean up a bit." He was on the edge of laughter. Her reaction was priceless! She was very innocent for someone who hung around vampires, usually they were far more forward about sexual practises, her blushing was not only delicious to look at but refreshingly innocent. To be honest fangbangers could get more than a little tiresome. Godric heard the shower turn off in the bathroom and his smile became a little wider despite his efforts to reign himself in. _And now the real fun of the evening begins. I do so wonder how this will turn out._ And without another word to his guests he turned and left them sitting on the couch.

As he entered the bathroom Eric was just stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it lightly around his hips.

"Eric I would like you to go out and see to our company, I shall be out in a moment."

Eric inclined his head, turned to look at himself in the mirror, slicked back his hair and sauntered out into the front room. Smiling, Godric shook his head at the antics of his child. Quietly, but so that Eric could hear him, "Don't forget to get dressed first."

Eric continued on his way into the front room, with the slightest inclination of his head to Bill, "Bill. And dearest Sookie!" He focused on her smiling his sweetest smile. No woman had been able to resist that smile, not while he was alive or undead. He noted her eyes widen slightly and the small catch in her breathing before settling into her usual don't-you-try-that-with-me face. It made him smile all the more sincerely. _God did he love a challenge!_

_Holy crap! Holy crap, Holy crap! S_ookie thought to herself in quick succession as she saw Eric enter the room. Then he focused that smile on her and she forgot how to breathe. It took all her mental efforts not to let her jaw drop and start drooling. _I hate this man! I hate this man! I hate this man! He had held Lafayette prisoner in his basement and tortured him, and he had tricked her into drinking his blood! Remember that! _But no matter how hard she tried to focus on her old feelings of hate, anger and fear for this man she had seen and gone through too much with him in the last two days. He had protected her in the church, even offered himself in exchange for her freedom. He had shielded her from the bomb, and seeing him that vulnerable on the roof had erased all her hate, and to her dismay a lot of her fear, _which was distinctly unwise, _she reminded herself.

Not to mention the dream..._Focus girl! _She mentally slapped herself. You had to be on the tips of your mental toes to deal with vampires, especially one as old and wily as Eric. There was an end game here and she didn't know what it was.

Bill was not too happy. Not only had he been summoned here against his will be he could tell even Godric found Sookie interesting. _How could he lose her now when he had just found her?_ It was amazing to him that he could love her this much already when he had thought that emotion had died with his human life. The interest she caused among other vampires drove him nearly mad! He felt fiercely protective and possessive of her and he could not help it. _Maybe the blood bond between us, so newly strengthened will make them back off. Knowing Eric that's not to bloody likely! And Godric...what is the nature of his interest in my Sookie?_ Bill could feel his fury and frustration building.

Eric languidly folded himself down onto the opposite couch, still smiling, his eyes never leaving Sookie. Bill gritted his teeth. Sookie tried to meet his eyes with a defiant and angry stare of her own just to let him know she still was not happy with him, but the longer she held his gaze the harder it was to hold onto that feeling. Snippets of her dream started popping up into her thoughts confusing and unfocusing her. _Can he influence me now that I have had his blood? Is that another consequence of having his blood inside me, or am I just that weak for a nice body? A damn nice body...Whoa, keep it together, both Eric and Bill can feel what you're feeling! _

Sookie settled herself closer to Bill and took his cool hand in her own. Bill protectively put his arm around her. But he was stiff and hard as a statue. She glanced up at his face, and his eyes were fixed on Eric, and she could see his fangs were slightly extended. She could now feel the waves of hostility rolling off him. _I am definitely in the middle of something here, _she thought anxiously to herself.

Just as the charged silence was becoming a little awkward Godric re-entered the room He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and his white pants and brown sandals.

_Oh thank God!_ Sookie relaxed ever so slightly and smiled in his direction. Both vampires looked in Godric's direction as well somewhat breaking the tension in the room.

Godric's eyes swept the scene, taking in everything. It was almost enough to make him burst out laughing again. He was careful not to let his face show anything. Eric was sitting opposite Bill and Sookie, still clad only in a towel, obviously showing himself off for the human and deliberately provoking her companion who had been glaring at Eric like he would like nothing more than to see him die on the spot. The tension in the room was palpable, and the human girl's relief at his entrance quite comical. He let none of this show on his face as he walked over to sit down beside Eric.

"Eric, could you get our guests a drink?"

"Of course, how rude of me for not offering before." Eric gracefully lifted himself from the couch, but just as he stood the towel let go. Eric was quick to catch it but not before showing quite a bit of what was under it. The girl went so red, it looked as though she had been sunburned and the vampire hissed quietly, glaring at Eric.

"And what is your preference this evening? The fridge is not well stocked but we have A negative, O negative, and vodka, gin and whiskey." Eric's eyebrows rose quizzically over eyes full of innocent enquiry.

_Oh good God!_ Godric almost lost his control at this. _This is so much better than watching human soap operas._ He had tried a few times to watch human television programming to try and stay in touch with modern thoughts and speech, but they had been too boring and predictable to watch for long.

"O negative please." Bill replied with a voice that was quiet and frigidly cold.

"Gin please." Godric could hear the struggle of emotion in her voice. He wondered if she found this amusing at all, judging from her voice, no. But her face was stretched in a bright smile..so who knew.  
Eric handed Bill and Sookie their drinks, and was back in the blink of an eye with a bottle of A negative for Godric as well. "Don't forget to get dressed." Godric reminded him softly.

Eric looked down at himself and gave a rueful smile. "I shall be back in a moment."

Godric then focused his attention on the two opposite him. He and Bill both took a swallow from their drinks. Sookie drank the whole thing. He was quiet for a moment, considering.

"First, Sookie, I would like to say that you look beautiful tonight. And thank you for persuading me to stay a bit longer. I must say I did not believe my life was worth living any longer. But I feel like I have at least one more job to do before I meet my end, and I have you to thank for that.

Though I must warn you, now that I am no longer a Sheriff I do not know if I will have much influence over other vampires. We are proud and wilful as I am sure you have seen, and many are of the opinion that we should not have revealed ourselves to you, let alone live amongst you and treat you as equals. Especially considering the reception many of our kind have received from your political leaders. But I am willing to try, if only to try and earn my own redemption." He took another gulp of the True Blood.

"Thank you, Godric. That is all I could ask." She looked a little uncertain of herself but continued, "Godric, I don't mean to be rude, but now that you have given up your positions of authority, where will you go?" Bill had given her hand a little squeeze, and a shake of the head to convey to her that she had made a slip in vampire etiquette. Sookie was too curious to care though and moved forward to the edge of the couch, "Will you go on television?"

He considered that for a moment, "Now that's a thought. I hadn't considered that option, but to do that I would have to get permission from..." he stopped, looking thoughtful, "but it is definitely a possibility."

Sookie thought he had been about to say something, but caught himself. _Permission from who?_ Vampire culture was something she was not too familiar with and it seemed quite complicated, so she thought it better not to ask. _Vampires love their secrets._

"I had thought to find temporary accommodations with Eric before deciding on my next step. Mingle with a few more humans perhaps to see if they are also agreeable to closer relationships with vampires. Right now we seem to be more of a dangerous novelty, not something you would want as a neighbour. Do you really think that will ever change?"

"I think they can if people are introduced to vampires like you and Bill," she gave Bill's arm a gentle squeeze. "Most people have only seen vampires in places like Fangtasia, and they play up their otherness there. And my patrons at the bar have only seen Bill and a few other vampires who certainly haven't wanted to be part of human society." Sookie shuddered a little at the memory of Diane and Malcom and their grisly ends. They had frightened Sookie quite badly.

"Not to mention the performance Eric put on when he came to take Bill away to stand trial Threatening is not usually a good way lessen people's fear and gain their acceptance."

"I just warned people that we vampires would not tolerate injustice or acts of violence upon our kind. We are being treated like second-class citizens and too many of us have seen this type of violent and hateful behaviour persist in your kind towards others who are different, and that has been towards other humans." Eric moved to stand behind the couch, casually leaning down, his forearms resting on the back. He was wearing a black see-through shirt and dark denim bluejeans. Sookie could clearly see the lines of his body, and his nipples through the thin fabric and had to force herself to look away. Sookie could see no argument around this. It was certainly true that humans had persecuted humans, and that it had taken quite a while before things even seemed more civil on the surface. Things like racism still existed and injustices still happened on a regular basis. _But surely things can change_. She needed to believe that. She herself was proof that things eventually changed if attitudes were more tolerant, she was best friends with Tara, a black girl and she was very close to Lafayette. But she could not fight with the rejection that otherness caused – she herself though beautiful and nice was seen as crazy due to her gift and she had tried all of her life to close out their thoughts and not act on them. She was just crazy Sookie.

"Okay, I can't argue against that. But you are immortal right, so can't you just wait things out and start a campaign to change people's minds. I'm not saying it will be perfect, but we need to make a start." Sookie said, her voice full of the passion of her conviction.

"Well, well Sookie. Who knew you were such a political firebrand!" Eric sounded impressed and just a bit mocking. Sookie was getting ready to reply with a scathing remark when to her horror her stomach chose that moment to growl very loudly. Sookie closed her eyes in mortification, she could hear Eric snicker quietly.

Godric silently chastised himself. "Well it seems I have been more rude than I knew. Sookie would like to go downstairs to eat, or would you prefer us to call up some room service. I apologize, I am not used to being around humans for so long. At the Fellowship, I came into contact with humans only at night and they took shifts. I didn't think to have any food prepared for you when I called this meeting. How long has it been since you've eaten?"

Sookie tried to think of the last time she ate, "Just before going to the Fellowship of the Sun with Hugo. I ate a small meal before meeting him a the bar. So a little over a day." She said this with a little surprise in her voice. _Had it really been that long?_

"Sookie, why don't we go down and get some food and leave Eric and Godric to their evening?" Bill rose quickly from the couch and offered her his hand. It was obvious to Sookie that Bill wanted to leave, but to be honest she was having a pretty good time conversing with other vampires, even if one of them happened to be a conniving snake. _Some of the time._ Her mind amended. _Dammit! Do not go down that road! _She looked around at the vampires surrounding her. Her Bill, beautiful and dark, the first man she had ever loved. His dark eyes and beautiful lips could make her melt. The tall blond viking, as likely to joke as to rip your throat out, but with surprising depth she was only just beginning to see. And the dark, exotic Godric, older than any other vampire on this continent and so sad. She basked in the amazing feeling of not having to have any of her mental guards up, their silence was golden, and more precious to her than any of their other attributes combined. _Well almost..._ she smiled to herself. She felt oddly comfortable and safe in this room even though any one of them could kill her in an instant. But she was positive that none of them would. All three men had saved her life. She reached for Bill's hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She smiled at each man in turn. All three returned her smile, though Eric's sent a very unwanted thrill through her. _Damn him!_

"Yes I think I should eat something. I'm starving!"

_Me too! _Sookie's eyes widened before she could pull her face back under control. A 1000 watt smile stretched her face. _She had heard one of the vampire's thoughts!_ _Oh Dear Lord in Heaven! Please don't let that have been real!_ She knew it had not been a stray human thought because she could feel the blood-lust intimately entwined with it. _But whose was it? _She quickly brought up all her mental barriers. _If a vampire was thinking something she sure didn't want to know what it was. _She was sure there would be no protection on this earth if vampires found out she could hear their thoughts, even if this was only a small glimpse, _and would hopefully never happen again!_ She was sure both Eric and Bill had felt her mood change, but thankfully they did not know the reason. _The sooner she was out of this room the better! _She moved towards the door now practically towing Bill along in her wake. She stopped at the door to observe polite custom. Her grandmother had taught her well.

"Thank you Godric, it was a lovely evening." She inclined her heard first to Godric then a slighter one to Eric. "I'm sure we shall speak again soon."

She had not expected any form of physical farewell from a vampire so she was more than a little surprised when Godric took up her hand and brought it to his lips. She felt him breathe in, taking in her scent, and she felt the soft coolness of his lips, just barely brushing her skin.

"Good evening, dear Sookie." And with an inclination of the head, "Bill."

He let go of her hand and opened the door. "I also hope we shall see each other again very soon."

Sookie smiled brightly and began walking down the hall towards the elevators.

_Who's voice did I hear? Oh please let it have been Bill's._ She tried to convince herself that she had been hearing Bill, but even as she thought it she knew who she had heard..._Eric_.

_Oh this can't be good._

Review this Story/Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Warning _Extremely_ short chapter (It's just a tie in, I'm trying to follow the show as closely as I can). Also, parts of the conversation are actual dialogues used in HBO's True Blood season 2 episode 9.

Chapter 5: Going Home

Sookie woke to a soft knock at her door. Reluctantly she got up out of bed, vaguely and without much interest she noticed she was naked, so as she passed a chair she grabbed a silky robe and tied it around herself. She opened the door a crack and looked out. Whoever was at her door; she was at eye level with his nipples, so she tilted her head back. It was Eric. His blond hair slightly tousled and falling softly over his forehead.

"Sookie." The way he said her name sent shivers rippling over her skin pooling in a region much lower than she felt wholly comfortable with.

"May I come in?" His eyes were intense and burning. Without comment she moved back opening the door wider to allow him access. Without looking at her he walked over to the couch, he gripped its back so hard she could see his knuckles whiten. For a moment she was worried it might crumble under his hands, but then dismissed it – he was paying for everything anyway. She waited silently for him to explain why he was here. She took the time to admire him from behind. He was clad only in black pants, and he had the nicest back she had ever seen on a man – wide shoulders, nicely muscular. _Was it odd that you could get turned on by a back? _She thought to herself.

"Sookie, I came to say... I...I just wanted to say..." He seemed at a loss for words.

"Yes Eric?" She moved up behind him. He seemed to almost vibrate with the intensity of what he was feeling.

Eric spun around. He looked down into her eyes, his eyes were so blue even in the dim light she found she could not look away, they held her captive. "Thank you." The words were so soft she barely heard them, but she had seen his lips move and there was no mistaking the heartfelt sincerity shining in his face.

"Eric I-" But she got not further, because Eric had swiftly closed the distance between them and his mouth was on hers. It was soft, and gentle, but so intense she felt she might melt on the spot. She couldn't stop her body from responding, and her arms came up to wrap around his neck. His kissing changed then, becoming slightly more aggressive. His hands roaming over her body, till the came to rest on her hips pulling her body closer into his. She felt him lift her, setting her down gently on the couch with him on top, kissing her the whole time. She felt her body melt into his, as she responded to his kiss and she sighed. He immediately took advantage slipping his tongue between her lips. _Boy he could kiss!_ And he was pulling out all the stops. She couldn't stop kissing him; never wanted to stop kissing him. He pulled back after a moment, and she was disturbed at how disappointed she felt. She opened her eyes and he was looking down at her again, his fangs were showing. She reached up tentatively to touch them, an oddly intimate caress. She could feel them beneath her fingers, deadly, but she was turned on and he was mesmerizing. She turned her head slowly to the side exposing her neck, inviting him; giving permission.

He bit.

She woke up with a gasp. It took her a second to remember where she was. Jason was sitting beside her in the back of the Anubis airlines van taking them back to Bon Temps. She looked quickly out the window in her embarrassment.

Jason was looking at her with a knowing smirk, "What were you dreaming about?"

_Damn blood! These dreams better stop soon or I am going to get myself in trouble._ But all she said out loud was, "Bill?" She turned around in her seat to make sure his coffin was behind her. She caressed it with her hand.

"This kinda reminds me of that bus ride back from All State. Nothing looks exactly the way I left it, you know what I mean?"

Sookie looked a little uncomfortable, she had a bad feeling she couldn't shake.

"I've never been away before. Seems like somethings different to me though."

Jason looked thoughtful, "Yeah." The siblings were looking out the windows and that's when they heard the ringing of a fire alarm, and saw the sign for Bon Temps fire department.

"What the hell?!" Jason's bewildered shock was echoed in his sister's face.

The Stackhouse siblings had no idea what they were in for.

Authors Note: I will not describe verbatim here what happens throughout the rest of the episode, I suggest watching it! I just had to add the dream sequence to try and keep my storyline as close as I can, plus I'll use any excuse to have Eric half naked. I have to work my way up to being able to meld that many characters and storylines and still be readable. So I apologize in advance for the story seeming to jump around a bit for the next chapter or two.

Review this Story/Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I am again using some actual dialogue used in HBO's True Blood from season 2 episode 11. Also the lyrics used in this fanfiction are from 'Awaken' by Disturbed from their album Believe. I do not own any rights to this music and I'm hoping I do not get in trouble for using them.

Chapter 6: Favours From Eric

Eric was overjoyed to have Godric with him once again, but he had to admit it was much like having a parent around sometimes. He was not used to looking to anyone for approval, but he found himself hoping that Godric would like what he had done with Fangtasia; would approve of how he spent most of his nights. It made him feel a little on edge. He had called ahead to have Pam make up suitable accommodations: get rid of Longshadow's coffin and give the room an overhaul. Godric liked a more utilitarian style than the previous bartender. Godric had no official position at Eric's bar but he had seemed agreeable to sitting out among the bar patrons to put on a show and answer the tourist's questions when Eric had proposed it.

As soon as he rose from his coffin that night, Eric could smell something off in his bar. He quickly dressed in a black shirt and grey suit, whose sheen had caught Eric's fancy when he saw it in the window of the store. He opened the first couple buttons of the shirt to show a little bit of chest, slicked back his hair and made his way up to the bar area. Entering from the back room, the smell was almost powerful enough to knock him over. His face screwed up in disgust. _What is a shifter doing here? _The bar was already in full swing for the night with people sitting at the bar and the music playing in the background. Pam was beside him in an instant. Tonight she had decided on a red sequence jumpsuit, her beautiful hair curled and pulled off to the side. She did not look pleased.

"Pam, what is a shifter doing in my bar?"

"Ginger let him in, he says he is from Bon Temps and he needs to speak with you right away. He says people's lives depend on it." From the sneer on her face, Eric could see just how much she cared about that. Absolutely nothing. But anything to do with Sookie piqued his interest,so he would at least meet with this shifter and see if he could use anything in the situation to his advantage.

He lowered himself onto a long black leather seat, and leaned back getting comfortable.

"Bring him to me."

He heard Pam sigh, but she went off to get the shifter. Eric watched him approach, with two small human children tagging at his heels. _Interesting..._

When they were seated in front of him, Pam walked around and took up a place just behind him. Eric affected not to take any interest.

"Why should I help you, shifter?" He couldn't help but sneer on the last word, making it sound as insulting as possible. He really had no respect for the dirty creatures.

"Because, I need your help." The shifter, Sam, was sitting forward, arms on his knees, sincerity stamped on his features. "We need it. And hopefully someday I might be able to give you something you need."

"Can you give me Sookie Stackhouse?" Pam rolled her eyes in exasperation behind him.

The shifter looked confused, "No." He shook his head.

"Well, that's a shame. That would be a tribute I would not soon forget." Eric looked off towards the bar.

"I am not here to give you tribute, Eric." Sam could barely keep the frustration out of his voice.

"No you are here to request my help based on a hypothetical future in which you return the favour." Eric turned to look at him, swinging himself into a sitting position, clasping his hands lightly in front of him. "But you are known to not be friendly towards those like me. Why should I trust you?"

"Because until somebody starts trusting somebody, we are all single targets! Just ripe for the picking." His eyes flickered back between Eric and Pam, his frustration and desperation clear in his voice.

"I have no knowledge of this maenad creature. Although I suspect it's the bull-headed beast that passed through here recently. Right Pam?" Eric turned his head partially to invite her to comment.

"That _thing_ owes me a pair of shoes." Pam was still not impressed by the loss of her favourite pair of pumps.

"So can you help us or not?" Sam was obviously done pleading with a vampire.

"I do know someone who may be able to offer something useful. _Might_ be able to." Eric did not want to commit himself to any action involving the maenad, not yet, not till he was sure it would be to his advantage. Eric shot a glance over to where Godric was sitting, up on the throne Eric usually occupied. It was obvious Godric had been listening when he shook his head to indicate he had no useful knowledge. Eric's attention was brought back to the odd little company before him when one of the children spoke.

"Can we see your fangs?" It was a blond boy child, dirty and wearing no shoes.

_What the hell, all the better to eat you with... _And Eric extended his fangs. The little redheaded girl brought her little hands up under her chin in a frightened gesture. The boy was leaning forward inspecting the fangs excitedly.

"Don't you like vampires little girl?" Eric asked tauntingly.

"ERIC!" Sam's voice was angry. Eric barely spared him a glance.

"Our almost step-daddy hated vampires." Eric's eyebrows rose, but she seemed to gain confidence as she heard her own voice, "but we don't."

The boy piped up, "He took a vacation with Jesus."

"You make me _so_ happy I never had any of you." Pam could not stand children.

"Aw come on Pam, they're funny. They're like humans but miniature. Teacup humans."

Godric was watching all of this from the chair on stage. _Now what would a maenad want with a backwater town like Renard Parish? How very random..._

_And Eric even considering helping them...Something has truly changed in him, and I am sure that Sookie is at the core. _He had seen Pam roll her eyes at the mention of her name. _Eric must have been interested in the girl awhile then._ He watched the dialogue between Pam and Eric with great interest, knowing no one else in the bar could understand them when the spoke Swedish. And he chuckled to himself watching Eric escort them out.

_Well then..._

He shook himself out of his thoughts as Pam approached him. He inclined his head.

"Pam, you look lovely this evening."

Pam almost bowed she bent over so far, "Godric. Do you know anything of this maenad thing?"

"Nothing that would help defeat one. I only know that they are immortals who worship the horned god. I can't say I ever took much interest. I only ever crossed paths with one once at the edge of a battlefield a couple centuries ago, but I take it Eric has thought of someone who might be of more use?"

"Yes, he must be off to meet with the Queen." Pam shrugged her shoulders and walked off to her post at the bar.

_Ah, Sophie-Anne, the lovely Queen of Louisiana. Now there's a vampire with her own agenda. And insane as well, I hope Eric treads carefully._

The night life of this place fascinated him. Though Eric had warned him that it was populated mostly with fangbangers and tourists, none had yet approached him. The vampires seemed intimidated by him after seeing the deference Eric showed him and so gave him a wide berth. The humans took their cues from the other vampires. He chuckled to himself. _Eric always was good at inspiring obedience through fear._ _I guess I shall just have to wait. _He tried to look as unscary as possible. He even tried to smile at a patron or two but that just seemed to have the opposite effect and scare them more. So eventually he zoned out listening to the lyrics of the song playing, he had never heard the band but he liked the melody.

_Stripped of life _

_Alone _

_In the midst of something that I want to play with your evil inside_

_Wanting, letting go,_

_of what never could be again_

_Lost and alone_

_Imprisoned now inside your mind._

_With the way you try to destroy me again_

_you were waiting and living for no one_

_With the way you try _

_to completely refuse all your life_

_Feed on your nothing _

_you'll never live up to me_

_Awaken you,_

_with a little evil inside _

_feed on your nothing you'll never live up to me_

_I've stricken you_

_I wanna live with your lie _

_Feed on your nothing and you'll never live up to me_

_...Well, how oddly appropriate to the human-vampire relationship. Should he feel guilty for the lives of the companions he had taken over the years? Condemning them to existence as vampires. At one time he had thought he was saving them, giving them a gift. But now he was not so sure... At least Eric is one of my only surviving children, the others were lost long ago... _Godric watched the vampire dancers bend and twist sinuously to the music, he also watched the mesmerized crowds watching the dancers trying to distract himself but the music seemed to speak to him.

_There isn't a thing that I can do_

_watching this whole thing just wash away_

_making me long_

_There isn't a thing that I can do_

_watching this whole thing just wash away_

_making me long_

_making you strong_

Eric had taken to vampire life with a flourish and gusto Godric had once felt, but could no longer summon to mind. _If ever there was a human born for immortality, it would be Eric._ Godric smiled to himself. _Well at least as a monster I did something right. Though I may have loosed a greater monster in making him... I hope Sookie can handle him._ Now there was a topic he should think on more. _Sookie Stackhouse. What was this child? She did not smell entirely human, and there was something about the way she so easily accepted things most people ran screaming from. She definitely has a way about her. Bill seems to truly love her, though he is so young he is practically still human himself. And she has become an obsession for Eric, whom I have never known to crave the company of humans._

_I should like to see her again...soon._

His thoughts were interrupted again, this time it was a very drunk fangbanger in full regalia. His Hair dyed a deep red with black tips, worn in spikes all over his head. His small frame decked out in tight black leather pants and a spiked dog collar. His face covered in make up, obscuring his unremarkable features. He had approached the dais on his knees.

"Wo-would you like a c-companion for this evening?" He was stumbling over his words, both too drunk and frightened to offer himself with the usual confidence. He flinched when Godric met his eyes. Godric could see both the fear and the hope emanating from this pathetic creature. He considered just ignoring the boy, usually he would be too pathetic to be worth Godric's attention but he had been the first to come up to him all evening. That had to have taken some courage.

_Why not?_ It had been a long night and he was getting a little thirsty and who knew when Eric would get back. _As they say_ '_When in Rome'..._ At this thought Godric laughed out loud.

At the sound of his laughter the fangbanger flinched so hard he fell backwards off the dais. Godric was there instantly gently lifting him to his feet. Without looking up Godric could feel every eye in the club on him.

"Yes, I would very much like a companion for this evening."

He began walking towards the front exit, passing by Pam on the way.

"Pam, my companion and I are going for a walk, I shall be back before dawn." Pam said nothing but nodded in acknowledgement.

Once out in the parking lot, Godric turned to the boy. "Do you know a place we can go? I am new to the city."

The young man nodded, "I know a place a few blocks away where we can be alone, i-if that pleases you? I'm sorry I don't have a car but I knew I was going to be drinking tonight."

"That is all right. I will enjoy a walk."

The building the young man led him to was a small apartment building. It was brick but looked none too well kept. The boy fished out some keys and fumbled till he found the right one. He unlocked the door and held it open for Godric to enter first. As Godric crossed the threshold, he was assaulted by the smell of mildew and humans. He wrinkled his nose slightly.

The boy touched his arm lightly, but backed off quickly and led him up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs Godric could see five doors along the wall facing them, a single bare light bulb lighting the hall. The boy walked over to the third door and opened it.

"Please come in?"

Godric following the boy inside and was surprised. The apartment was small but well furnished. There was art on the walls and everything looked clean and orderly. _Not what I was expecting..._

The young man seemed extremely nervous, picking things up and straightening unnecessarily. _How quaint._

Godric reached out for his hand and led him to the couch. "Why don't we sit."

"Yes, yes. That would be good." He sat down nervously next to Godric, placing his hand tentatively on Godric's knee. "Would you like to see my bedroom?" He looked up nervously at him, his eyes unsure.

Godric gave him a small smile, "That will not be necessary."

"I've never been with a male vampire before. You – you are just so beautiful." He gulped and Godric watched his Adam's apple bob up and down the slim column of his throat. His eyes fastening on the rapid pulsing of his artery. He felt his fangs emerge.

"I did not come here to have sex with you." Godric said quietly.

"But I thought-"

Godric cut him off, "But you do have something I want." His voice had become lower and more seductive. Slowly, deliberately Godric reached forward grasping the front of the man's throat and placed his other hand on his shoulder exposing his neck. In a movement too quick to see Godric bit into him. Godric felt his fangs sink into the soft flesh and his eyes closed in exquisite pleasure. He hadn't fed from a human for a while and he shivered with the pleasure of it.

The human beneath him was also shivering with a mixture of pain and pleasure, his pulse speeding up as his excitement increased. He was also moaning softly.

Godric lost himself in feeding, he was brought back to himself but a small gasp from the youth beneath him, and all too soon he pulled himself back.

The young man made a small sound of protest. But Godric was done with the whole encounter. He gently turned the young man's head to face him. He looked deep into his eyes. Godric extended only a small bit of himself and felt the man quickly fall under his influence.

"Say nothing. You will go to bed now and fall into a deep and restful sleep." The man got up and walked through the door to his bedroom.

Godric was already out of the building and down on the street. He looked up at the blank face of the apartment building. His immediate hunger was sated but the monster inside him was still growling. A part of him wanted to drain that young man and find another victim, perhaps something unwilling, something that would struggle...Godric shook himself. It always made him tired trying to suppress that side of his nature.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked quietly back through the night towards Fangtasia.

Review this Story/Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I use actual dialogue from HBOs True Blood season 2 episode 12.

Chapter 7: Abducting Bill

"Plane tickets? Where's Burlington?" Sookie glanced up from the tickets in her hands at Bill enquiringly.

"It's in Vermont." Bill was having a hard time containing himself. He was nervous and happy and scared as Hell.

"Vermont, why would we-?" She hadn't made the connections yet, and he tried to keep his face from giving too much away as he reached into his coat pocket again for the second part of his 'gift'.

She gulped when she saw the small box placed on the table. She watched it closely as he slid it towards her.

"This is the other part of the present." She looked up at him unbelieving and unsure. He had a smug smile on his face. She picked up the small black velvet box and opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful diamond engagement ring. The kind every girl dreams of seeing when she opens a jewellery box from the man she loves. But Sookie's stomach lurched.

"Miss Stackhouse, " Sookie looked up into Bill earnest face. "Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" A small smile lit his face.

"That is assuming last night didn't scare you off weddings for good." He was trying to lighten the mood but Sookie was still staring at him dumbfounded.

"Sookie?" Bill's confidence was beginning to be shaken by her continued silence. "Say something."

Shaking her head, "I've dreamed of this since I was a girl." Tears began to well up in her eyes, "and in my dreams I always say yes."

"Well then it ought to be easy."

"Then why can't I say it?" Bill's face fell. She continued, "My heart's flying around in my chest, I can't even think straight. My life's inside out. With all that's happened, I'm not sure about anything. I don't even know if I'm human!" Bill looked as confused as he felt.

"What?"

"Maybe I _am_ some kind of freak. I've only met one other person in the world like me, and who knows where he is. And what happens when I grow old? And weak? And you're still the same, what then!" The tears were starting to flow down her face; she was starting to whip herself up into a panic.

"Sookie, I don't care about any of that. I want you just as you are!" His face was intense with the conviction of what he was saying.

"But I'm not even sure what I am!"

Bill sat back dejectedly in his seat, "Are you saying no?

"NO! I'm saying, I-I don't know what I'm saying. I need a minute to clean myself up. I'm sorry." Sookie snatched her clutch off the table and made a mad a dash for the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Sookie tried to pull herself together. _What am I DOING! Oh good Lord! Calm down, come on girl pull it together. _She stood in front of the mirror and closed her eyes tight, mentally slapping herself to stop crying and get a grip. She looked at the ring for a moment and then slipped it on her finger. _It feels good there. Right. _She couldn't help but smile. _I finally have a ring on my finger, who would have ever thought I would get married one day. I never even thought it would be possible!_ She admired it for a moment more. Her tears had stopped and she could think a little more clearly. _Of course I will marry him! I love him! _She fixed her lipstick and hurried out of the bathroom to tell Bill the good news.

Bill had been waiting with a sinking heart for Sookie to come out of the bathroom, he was so preoccupied he did not hear the person sneaking up behind him until it was too late. A silver chain wrapped around his neck from behind, burning into his flesh. The strong hands quickly hauled his struggling form out of the room and into the night and into a waiting car. His hands and feet were quickly wrapped in more silver and he was thrown into the trunk. He hadn't even had time to cry out, not that he could with the silver wrapped around his neck so tight. The last thing Bill saw was the trunk door coming down, trapping him then he was in darkness.

"Yes! Yes Bill Compton, I will marry you!" In her excitement Sookie had stared talking before she even entered the room. When she saw the scene before her she stopped dead in her tracks. Bill's chair was overturned, the champaign holder had fallen scattering ice cubes all over the floor. The table cloth was only half on the table...and Bill was nowhere in sight.

Sookie turned and saw the still open front door, looked back at the table and her stomach bottomed out.

"Bill?" She said quietly.

_Had he been taken? Had he left? What the HELL was going on? What do I do now? _Sookie felt her stomach roiling with horror, terror and doubt. _WHERE WAS HE?! Who could have taken him? Would he have left me here like this? Is this my fault?_

Sookie held back tears as she rushed out of the restaurant. Bill's car was gone. She couldn't wrap her head around the situation. She sat down heavily on the front step and started to shiver. After the last few days…and then for this to happen..._What am I supposed to do now?_

After a few minutes she slowly lifted herself off the step and wandered back inside to look for a phone. _First I will call Jason to come and get me. Then I will go over to his house, see if he was there and maybe try to explain things. I WILL NOT panic until I see he is not there. Who could have taken him?_

_What can I say if he is? If he is, why would he leave like that?_

Sookie located the phone and waited while it rang, and rang and rang. _Damn you Jason Stackhouse!_ She sighed and tried calling Merlotte's. _Maybe Sam could come get me. _But there was no answer there either. Sookie was beginning to become extremely worried at this point. Her fingers were shaking as she tried to dial the number for the only cab company in town.

Her call was picked up on the second ring, "Bon Temps cabs. Where's the pick up and destination."

It was the longest cab ride of her entire life. It seemed to last for hours, but was actually only about twenty minutes. She waited till the cab was out of sight down her laneway, kicked off her shoes, then took off running towards Bill's house. Her mind was working on one thought – find Bill. She would deal with the consequences of whatever had happened tonight later.

As she reached the big house she could see that there was a light on in the house. She dashed up the front steps and barged through the door.

"Bill! Bill where are you?! Are you here?"

"Sookie?" Jessica had appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in a towel, she had obviously just come running from the shower.

"Sookie what's wrong? Where's Bill?"

Jessica's words hit her like a ton of bricks and Sookie sank to the floor numb. _Bill would not have left without telling Jessica where he was going or taking him with her, or making arrangements of some kind no matter how mad he could be at me. Someone's taken him..._

Jessica hurried down the stairs. "Sookie, Sookie? Are you okay? Sookie!"

Sookie began to sob.

"Someone's taken Bill."

"What? What do you mean?"

Sookie shook her head back and forth, scattering tears over the floor and making damp patches in her beautiful purple dress.

"I-I went to the bathroom, an-and when I came out he-he was gone!" Sookie sucked in a big breath trying to settle herself, "it looked like there could have been a struggle."

Jessica was frightened by Sookie's obvious distress.

"We should call Eric." It was the only thing she could think of to do.

"Wait, we can't it's almost dawn. Sookie go home, try to get some rest if you can, we will call Eric tonight and then we can figure out what to do." She looked down at her sadly, "It's all we can do for now."

Sookie nodded her head. "Of course you're right. I'll just go home now." Sookie stood and walked out the door; she didn't close it behind her. Jessica watched her anxiously as Sookie entered the cemetery walking like a zombie back towards her house. This reaction scared her more than Sookie crying. _What if she hurts herself?_ But there was nothing the beautiful young vampire could do, dawn was nearly here and she must go put herself down for the day. Reluctantly she shut and locked the door behind her.

_Jessica's right. There's nothing more I can do right now. _Sookie crawled into the shower letting the hot water wash everything away for a few moments. When she got out she slid into a pair pyjama pants and an old shirt of Bill's she liked to sleep in and collapsed on the bed.

The next thing she was aware of was the sound of her phone ringing. She came off the bed with a start. She flew down the stairs and was on the point of snatching up the receiver when the answering machine picked up. Jason's voice came over the line, "Hey Sook, I'm sorry I missed your call last night. I just crashed at home after leaving Merlotte's, the last coupe a days have really taken it outta me. Call me back when you get this."

Sookie sank onto one of the kitchen chairs and started to cry. She didn't know how much time passed as she sat there, but the sun had made its way across the kitchen floor. Sookie looked up at the clock on the wall. _4:30pm. Jessica should be up just after 7pm. I should call Sam and tell him I need another night off. Should I go in to tell him in person? That might be a good idea, but then I'll have to explain why I need it. No, it's better to just call._

Sookie picked up the phone and dialled Sam's number.

Sam picked up after the third ring, "Merlotte's."

"Hey Sam, it's Sookie. I need a really big favour, I know it's last minute but I could really use another night off. I can cover a double for you tomorrow, but I really need tonight. Is that all right?"

"Sookie, is everything okay?

"Well, I'm not too sure. That's why I need tonight. I'll be in tomorrow bright and early. Thank you Sam. I really mean it!." And she hung up the phone before he could say anything else, and before she broke down again. The concern in his voice was too much for her fragile state of mind right now. Sookie looked down at herself_. Well I guess I should get dressed and ready to go._

She walked upstairs and into the bedroom that used to be her grandmother's. It had been relatively untouched during Maryann's stay. Sookie walked over to her chest of drawers and began rummaging in them for something to wear. She slipped herself into a pair of tight jeans and a black t-shirt. Most of her other clothes were still in the bedroom, and Sookie didn't even want to go in there until she was ready to wash the whole lot of them remembering that guy wearing her dress in front of the mirror. Who knew what else he had touched. Eew.

Sookie took care curling her hair to try and pass the time and applied her make up slowly and carefully. A glint caught her eye as she applied her mascara. She was still wearing Bill's engagement ring. Tears welled in her eyes, but she took a tissue and dabbed at them before they could ruin her make up. She decided then and there that nothing could make her take off Bill's ring! She would find out who took him, she would go and find him, and then she and Bill would get married. She glared at herself in the mirror daring even her own reflection to try and come between her and that decision.

Slowly she took a breath in, squared her shoulders and went downstairs. She looked at the clock again, 6pm. _I might as well wait over at Bill's for Jessica to rise, that way we can get out of here faster and into Shreveport. _She gathered up her keys and got into her car and drove the short way over to Bill's.

Sookie couldn't bring herself to enter the house so she waited out in the car, staring blankly ahead.

Just after 7pm, Jessica stuck her head out the door. She had dressed in black pants and a red thick strapped tank top. She hopped in the passenger seat.

"Let's go."

Eric had come back from visiting the Queen very subdued. _I have to figure out a way to get rid of Bill Compton, or at the very least I have to figure out a way to keep him silent, otherwise the Queen will take it out on me. Fucking Bill Compton! How did her ever find out I have Lafayette selling vampire blood? I guess the connection was too close to Sookie. Dammit! Now what the hell can I do? Could I kill him somehow and not have Sookie find out? I'll have to plan this very carefully..._

He sat in his office brooding.

Out in the club, Sookie and Jessica entered through the front door. Sookie immediately swept the floor with her eyes looking for Eric or Godric. She saw neither but she did see Pam. She made a beeline for her. Jessica trailing along behind her.

As they approached Pam's eyebrows rose, "My, Sookie, you look like you're on a mission."

"I need to see Eric." It was a demand, not a request.

Pam's eyebrows rose even higher. "He's in his office."

"I know where it is Sookie, this way." Jessica directed Sookie towards a back door. Pam watched them march away from her. _Well, well I wonder what that's all about._ And she silently followed after them.

Sookie threw back the door Jessica indicated. "Eric."

Eric looked up from his desk startled at the abrupt entrance. "Sookie. Now is not a good time." He rose from his seat, raising his arm in a gesture of dismissal, he noted the girl behind Sookie, Bill's child Jessica. _What are they doing here? _Her face looked anxious and scared. Pam was standing just behind the other two looking mildly amused.

Sookie's chin raised defiantly and her fists balled at her sides.

"Eric, someone has taken Bill." Her tone was loud and intense. She fixed him with a glare. "Was it you?" The two women behind her looked astonished at these words. Sookie could not explain the suspicion even to herself so she had just taken the bull by the horns, as her grandmother would say.

When that thought had filtered through her consciousness and connected with the incident with Maryanne, she abruptly started laughing. It had a hysterical edge to it.

Eric looked as astonished as the two vampires standing behind Sookie. Not only because of her laughter, but because of what she had said. _Someone took Bill? Fuck!_

He came slowly around his desk, and indicated that Sookie should take a seat. She dropped into it, her laughing mood ending abruptly. She looked at the floor feeling tears well up in her eyes once more.

Eric sank into a crouch in front of her.

"Sookie look at me. I did not take Bill. Why would I? I do not know what you are talking about. Please explain." His voice was soft, but beneath it there was steel. _She would tell him everything she knew or he would make her talk!_ Bill being taken could be disastrous for him if he talked to whoever took him about Eric's activities.

Sookie didn't know how much he knew so she figured she had better summarize the whole situation of the last two days since they had come home. She took a deep, steadying breath and began.

"Okay. First off, that bull-headed beast that clawed my back?" She looked up to make sure he was following when he nodded she continued, "Well she is what's known as a maenad. Her name was Maryanne. When Jason, Bill and I arrived home from Dallas we found the whole town torn apart. Everyone had these crazy black eyes. They were all under Maryanne's spell. Maryanne was planning on sacrificing Sam to her god or something like that. Well she captured all of us, and used me to lure Sam to be sacrificed. Bill and Sam had a plan I didn't know about. So when she stabbed Sam, I destroyed her offering-statue-thing on my front lawn and she chased me. Just as she was about to kill me Sam came to her as a bull and gorged her. He ripped her heart out. No one in town remembers any of this except Sam, Bill and I. But anyways, Bill took me out to dinner." She had to stop because her breathing was becoming more ragged and the tears were threatening to escape again.

"He took me out to dinner and proposed. When I came back from the bathroom he was gone." She flashed her hand in front of Eric's face to show him the ring as proof of her story. She had left out that she hadn't yet said yes, because there was no reason anyone needed to know that bit of information.

"It looked as if there had been a struggle at the restaurant and when I ran out front his car was gone. I cabbed it back to my place and ran right over to Bill's. He wasn't there and Jessica doesn't know where he is." She looked up into Eric's eyes. "Eric, somebody kidnapped Bill." Her voice cracked and the tears started streaming down her face.

Jessica had moved silently into the room and stood behind Sookie, she reached out and placed her hands on Sookie's shoulders trying to support her somehow. Sookie's shoulders were shaking as she cried silently. Her eyes closed in misery.

Eric's face was carefully blank. He reached behind him for the other chair, and sat himself down in it. _Who would want to take Bill...other than me?Would the Queen have sent out someone else?Does she not trust me to handle this? Could it be Lorena? Bill does have a knack of getting himself into trouble, could it be someone else from his past?_ He could talk himself around in circles like this for hours. He needed to get answers. He couldn't go outright to the Queen, not after having said he would take care of it himself. He would have to make some discreet enquiries. Now.

"Sookie?" Eric said gently. She opened her eyes looking directly into his, he felt a jolt as he felt her misery rush through him, a backlash from her having his blood, he could feel what she was feeling. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Sookie I will look into this, I promise. I need you to go home and wait for me to contact you." She had begun to shake her head, but he cut her off by leaning forward and clasping her hands in his. She tried to suppress a flinch but didn't quite manage.

"Sookie do not be frightened of me. I will help you. I will help you find Bill. But you can't do anything here and I need to see if anybody has heard anything that might be useful. I will contact you the minute I know something then we can figure out what to do. I will send somebody to take you home. You shouldn't be driving, you're too upset."

"I can-" Jessica had started to speak up but a glare from Eric silenced her.

"I will take her." Nobody had noticed Godric standing in the doorway. Godric entered the room slowly, he had heard her whole synopsis. _Well she certainly seems to have a knack for attracting danger and disaster._

"Well Sookie, it sounds like you have had another hard few days. Why don't we get you home. Eric will find out what he can and contact us soon. Do you have somewhere I can stay during the daylight hours?" Sookie was looking back and forth between Eric and Godric. She looked confused, tired and devastated. But now that she had a plan of action at least for the immediate future she seemed to be pulling herself together. She nodded the affirmative.

Eric had not taken his eyes off Godric while he spoke to Sookie. He seemed to be lost in thought. Suddenly he nodded, and stood. Pam immediately moved into a flanking position behind him. Eric carefully reached down towards Sookie offering her his hand. Sookie grasped it and hauled herself to her feet.

"Go home, Godric will protect you if you need protecting. I shall call as soon as I know anything. I promise." He spoke softly, encouragingly. He put a finger under her chin and made her look up at him. He lowered his face so it was close to hers, "Trust me."

Without another word she turned and left the room, Jessica trailing behind. Godric stopped in the doorway and turned back to Eric.

"Did you have anything to do with his disappearance?" The question was asked without malice or judgement, merely curiosity.

"Honestly, no." Eric stood shaking his head.

And Godric followed the girls out of the club and into the night.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your wonderful and supportive reviews – keep them coming!

And do not worry I am just trying to wind you up to a fever pitch before I put in some more steamy scenes. Comment and suggestions are always welcome, and thank you for reading!

Review this Story/Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Clues for the Clueless

Sookie stared vacantly out the window the whole way home. As they pulled into her laneway, she wondered vaguely how Godric had known where she lived, but she shrugged her shoulders and led the way inside. Both vampires stopped dead in the doorway and it took Sookie a moment before she realized no one was behind her and she moved back to the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. Come on in." The two vampires stepped over the threshold following her into the living room. Godric looked around him with interest. It was obvious the house was at least a century old, though it had newer additions. The furniture in the living room was aged, but looked comfortable.

"Would either of you like a True Blood?"

Jessica accepted at once, "Thank you, I'm starving!" But Godric declined. "I'm fine, thank you."

After heating Jessica's drink in the microwave Sookie walked back out.

"Well this is home. I'm sorry there is still a mess. I haven't really had time to clean up properly after the whole incident with Maryanne living here. Speaking of which I wonder where Tara is..."

Sookie looked at the VCR over the television. _12:30 am, she must still be at work. _She thought with a shrug. Everyone was silent. Jessica sat perched on the edge of one of the arm chairs was sipping at her True Blood.

"Well I told Sam that I would work a double shift for him tomorrow to get out of working tonight, so I should probably get to bed. Godric I should show you where you will be staying during the day. Jessica I'm sorry, but I don't have another safe space."

"Oh, that's okay Sookie I'll just run home then. Call me if you hear anything." Jessica left, she turned as she opened the door.

"We're gunna find him Sookie, don't you worry." And she was gone.

Sookie led the way upstairs. She entered what had been her old bedroom. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Sookie picked her way across to the closet, removed a box and lifted the edge of the carpet to reveal a trap door.

"Bill installed this in case he ever got stuck here and couldn't get home before dawn. I hope it will be adequate."

"I'm sure it will be."

"Well, I'm going to bed now. Feel free to watch television, or any of the movies. I also have a few books downstairs on the shelves in the living room. And the True Blood's are in the fridge. Just help yourself."

"Thank you Sookie. I shall do so, but first I think I would like to check out the perimeter of the house, just to be safe. Then I will amuse myself with something I am sure." He gave her a small smile.

She returned it.

"Thank you Godric, for getting me home, for offering to protect me, and for helping me find Bill. I really appreciate it, I can't tell you how much."

"You are very welcome, now go and get some sleep."

Godric descended the stairs and a few moments later she heard the door open and close.

She pulled herself into the bathroom, shucked her clothes and went about her nightly routine. When she finished up in the bathroom, she collapsed on the bed. But sleep eluded her. She tossed and turned for a while finally settling into a light doze. She had horrible nightmares.

When she woke in the morning she almost yelped when she saw herself in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin looked sapped of all colour. Her hair looked lifeless; she looked dead on her feet. _Oh the tips will come pouring in today_, she thought grimly to herself. _At least it is a double day shift, I think I might tear out my hair every time I heard the phone ring if i had to work the late shift. I wonder what shift Tara is working today, maybe we could clean this place up a bit._

Sookie jumped in for a quick shower. Hot water has great curative properties. When she got out she felt a bit more like herself. She put on a little more make up than usual to try and hide the dark circles under her eyes and got dressed in her little black shirt, white sock, and white Merlotte's t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Tara was not at work when she got there. She walked back to Sam's office to store her purse for the day. Sam was sitting in his office behind the desk doing paperwork.

"Hey Sam, I'm here." She had already turned to walk out to do her morning prep.

"Sookie," the relief in his voice was unmistakable and she had to smile at him, but the smile quickly died when she turned and saw his expression. "Something happened here two nights ago."

He seemed reluctant to continue.

"What happened?"

"Eggs was killed out in the parking lot by Andy Bellefleur, he shot him in the head when Eggs attacked him with a knife."

"Oh my goodness! That's horrible! How's Tara? Where's Tara?" Sookie was frantic with worry for her friend.

"Tara is at her mother's, Lafayette is with her. I would let you go Sookie but I need you here, we are short-staffed already." He looked so apologetic she couldn't be mad at him.

"That's okay Sam I will head over there right after I get off shift tonight. I can't believe it. Too may people have died lately." Sam walked over and put his arms around her and she hugged him back. It was a comfort just to be held for a moment.

"I know."

"Well I better get to work."

Merlotte's was slow that day and Sookie had a lot more time to think about all that had happened then she would have liked but eventually her shift came to an end and Arlene came in to relieve her.

She hugged her red-haired friend without speaking a word.

"Sam told you?"

"Yes I'm going to go over and see her now."

"Tell her we all love her, and miss her here."

"I will."

Sookie jumped into her car and sped over to Tara's mom's house. She raced up the porch and knocked on the door. Lettie-may opened the door.

"She's out back." And pointed to where Sookie could hear crying.

Sookie raced through the small room. Tara was curled up into a tight ball her head resting on Lafayette's lap. He was gently stroking her hair.

"Hey Sook."

"Hey. Hey Tara." Sookie knelt by her friend and hugged her tight. The grief she felt emanating from her friend was enough to almost incapacitate her when added to her own.

"Sook, where were you, we tried calling the house yesterday but there was no answer." Lafayette asked her a little accusingly.

"Not now. Later." Sookie looked up at him pleadingly. He nodded.

"Tara, is there anything I can do? Is there anything I can get you?"

Tara shook her head. So she sat by her best friend and offered her what little comfort she could just stroking her and being close.

As it fell dark Sookie knew she should be getting home. Tara had drifted off and was sleeping huddled between the two of them. Sookie nodded her head towards the front room, Lafayette nodded that he understood. Carefully and quietly they extracted themselves Tara and got up from the couch.

Once in the front room, Lafayette quietly asked Lettie-may to go back and sit with Tara for awhile.

"So what's the deal?"

"Bill is missing. Someone took him." The words, spoken out loud almost brought tears to her eyes. Lafayette looked surprised.

"He what? Fuck sista when this shit happen?"

"The same night Eggs got shot. I went to Eric last night and he is asking around to see if anybody has seen or heard anything as to who may have taken him and where. I have another vampire staying with me, so I need to get back to my house. I'm sorry to leave Tara to you. Lafayette, I need to find him."

"Motherfucker. Of course, go. I got this." Lafayette hugged Sookie. The held her at arms length looking into her eyes.

"You'll find him."

Sookie tried her best to smile, but even to her it felt weird.

"Call me if anything changes."

"Of course, and ditto." He raised an eyebrow to emphasize his point.

"Will do."

On the ride home it was like a horror movie playing in her head of all the horrible incidences she had seen in the past couple of months. So much had happened, so much sadness. Being with Bill was certainly exciting, but she had seen and been a part of more death than she could be quite comfortable with. She had to pull off to the side of the road at one point because the tears were obscuring her vision. She took a moment to pull herself together. She was grateful when she finally turned into her laneway. The downstairs lights were on, as were the back porch lights. Godric was out sitting on the porch swing seat, he was sipping a True Blood.

"Welcome home. I made you some food, it is in the oven."

Sookie held tight control of her features. _Thank Goodness I've had so much practise over the years! Did he really just say he made me dinner?_

"Thank you." Sookie entered the kitchen, at first she was a little afraid of what a vampire over two thousand years old would make, but the smells coming from the oven were mouthwatering.

"I watched the cooking channel last night so I thought I would try it out when you weren't here." She jumped about a foot because she hadn't heard him enter behind her. She put a hand up over her heart.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"It's not really that, I just have been on emotional overload today. Not only is Bill missing but my best friend's had her boyfriend killed. He had been forced to do terrible things when he was under Maryanne's spell and I guess he cracked because he attacked a police officer and the officer shot him."

She sat down heavily at the table. Tears began leaking out of her eyes again.

"Everything is just so messed up!"

A plate of food appeared before her along with a beer. Normally she didn't drink that much but tonight she thought it was called for. She almost started to cry again. She tried to say thank you, but the words got stuck in her throat so she helped herself to the food instead.

He had made fresh lasagne, garlic bread and a tossed salad. It was delicious. She washed it down with the whole beer and another bottle took the place of the empty one.

After she had finished eating she looked across the table at Godric.

"Thank you. That was absolutely fantastic. I didn't know vampires could cook."

"You are welcome. And generally we don't but I figured it was the least I could do." Godric smiled at her and she felt a genuine smile stretch across her face in return.

"Has Eric called with any news?" Hid face became serious.

"No not yet." Sookie felt her own face fall.

They settled on the couch in the living room. Sookie put on the movie 'Gone with the Wind', a great Southern classic, she wondered if Godric had ever seen it but didn't ask. She didn't remember falling asleep but she must have.

She woke snuggled up to a cool body. Bill was back, everything would be all right now. She snuggled in closer, sighing in relief. His cool hand moved up to gently stroke her hair. Her hand moved down his thigh. She wanted him to make love to her right now. To remove the sadness and terror of the past few days. She felt him rise against her hand and she started trying to undo the top button of his pants. Her mouth tilted up and unerringly met soft cool lips. At first he didn't respond so she threw all of herself into the action, her arm gripping the back of his neck urging him to deepen the kiss. It worked. For a moment she felt a blissful abandon as her tongue mingled with his, running over his fully extended fangs. They were always a good mood indicator, though sometimes lust, hunger and anger became all entangled when dealing with vampires. But she felt pretty sure of his mood when his hand reached up and gently cupped her breast his thumb rubbing across her hard nipple. Sookie's breathing quickened and she moaned. She felt him detach reluctantly.

"Sookie."

The voice was husky and low, but not the voice she was expecting. She quickly pulled herself away. She looked up into other dark eyes, ancient and deeper than Bill's. She felt herself flush with embarrassment. _How could I have been so stupid! Of course it wasn't Bill. Something had felt different about the kissing but I just dismissed it. Bill is still missing. I must have fallen asleep watching television with Godric. Oh God, how embarrassing!_

She opened her mouth to apologize. But he silenced her with another kiss. She felt a lurch of desire rage through her body. Her body was ready and demanding. Not even the knowledge that this wasn't Bill could quench the fiery lust that was sweeping through her body in intensifying waves. Her thoughts were becoming more muddled by the second as she felts his lips trailing down the side of her neck.

Just then the phone rang.

It was as if someone had touched her with a cattle prod, her entire body convulsed. Godric was already up and answering it before it could ring a second time. She heard him murmuring into the receiver. She took one second to bring herself back together.

_Wow. What the heck was that?_

The thought of Bill brought her to her feet and she hurried over to stand anxiously behind Godric.

"Eric is on his way, and he is bringing someone with him. He has had people out all night looking for traces of Bill and he thinks he might have found out who has taken him but he still has no idea as to exactly why or where they are holding him."

The relief of finding out anything was like a punch to the gut, and Sookie sank into one of the kitchen chairs. "Well at least we have made a start."

Godric looked down at her in surprise. _I would have thought she would want more information than that. It wasn't much to go on._

"It's not much," he said in a cautious voice.

"But at least it's something." Sookie had been staring down fixedly at her hands, but at this she looked up into his face, her own set with grim determination.

_She has a steel core this one, _Godric thought to himself. _That is good because it seems that whatever she is invites trouble._

Sookie looked up at the clock noting that it was just after 10pm. She looked down at herself and realized she was still in her work clothes.

"I think I will go get changed before they get here." And with that she was out of the room.

_What do you say to someone you were just making out with and might possibly have had sex with when you are in the process of trying to find the man you love and want to marry? I think I will just pretend it didn't happen, so much has happened I think a weak moment is understandable._

Feeling a bit better about herself Sookie changed into jeans again and she rummaged through the clothes on the floor and found a burgundy shirt with a scoop neck that set off her tan quite nicely. It was a little small now, so a little of her stomach was showing but her stomach was flat and just as tanned as the rest of her so she figured it looked okay.

She chose a simple ruby droplet necklace on a gold chain that her grandmother had given her to complete the ensemble. Sookie looked down at her hand, at the ring. _I will find you Bill, I swear it!_

She put on a little make up in the bathroom, and brushed out her hair leaving it long and free.

_Alright. Ready for anything._ And she headed for downstairs.

When she got down to the kitchen she did not see Godric anywhere. Then she could feel a mind. It wasn't human, it was harder to read. She was only getting small snippets and impressions of overall mood. _It must be a shifter._ But it did not feel like Sam, the thoughts had more of a red tinge to them. She could also feel two voids in space. _Eric must be here._

Sookie rushed out onto her front porch and sure enough there was Eric, his head bent slightly towards Godric speaking softly. There was a man standing just behind and off to the right. All three men turned to look at her. Not one of their expressions were encouraging. Sookie felt her face stiffen and stretch into her nervous smile. She was suddenly very uncomfortable, so she fell back on her old Southern hospitality.

"Would you boys like to come inside? Can I get anyone a drink?" It was almost comical the look they gave her then, like she had just gone crazy or begun speaking in a language none of them could understand. Sookie stifled a small giggle. Eric was the first to recover.

"Sookie you look lovely this evening." A smile on his lips and he inclined his head towards her in tribute. "And I do think we should have this conversation inside, who knows what might be listening in the shadows. But I do not think we will have time for drinks."

Sookie was followed into the house by the two vampires and the unknown man.

"Eric what have you found out?" _Might as well come right to the point._ "And who is your friend?"

The man in question sneered a little at the word friend. He was quite handsome in a rugged way. His hair was curly and black, he was nicely built with the biggest arms and chest she had seen in awhile. He must have stood about six feet. He was dressed in jeans and a blue plaid shirt and construction boots. Tonight Eric was dressed in a beautiful blue suit that must cost more than her yearly income with a white shirt beneath a few buttons open at the top to show off his spectacular chest. He looked like he had been modelling for GQ. And Godric was still dressed in his brown sweater and khaki pants. They were a strange yet very good looking trio. Sookie took a moment to enjoy the three beautiful male specimens standing in her kitchen.

"This is Alcide Herveaux. He is a Were that works for me on occasion. I have asked him to escort you to Mississippi, he has ties there that could be helpful in finding out exactly where they are holding Bill. I have found out that Bill was taken there by," he stopped for a moment as if reluctant to go on, "by Lorena, or at least on her orders. She has been in Mississippi for the last couple years since she and Bill split. She must want revenge for the incident at the nest in Dallas. She always was very proud and quite vindictive."

Sookie felt the blood drain from her face, and felt like she might pass out at any moment. Eric was suddenly beside her, he led her over to one of the living room chairs and she collapsed into it. _I have been collapsing into a lot of chairs lately._

"Sookie do not pass out." He was still holding on to her hand and she gripped it hard and nodded her head to show him she was doing her best. Sookie tried to get a grip on herself.

"So I'm going to Mississippi to do what exactly?"

"You will go and listen in to the minds of the humans companions of the King of Mississippi and his entourage. His name is Russel Edgington. Lorena is living in his area so he should know where she is."

"And why can't you just ask him?" Sookie looked back and forth between Godric and Eric.

They shared an uncomfortable look.

"Well there is some tension right now between Louisiana and Mississippi. If it were known that a vampire from our area was being held against his will there, it might start an all out war. And Bill would surely be killed before we could get to him."

Sookie blanched at this blunt description of Bill's fate and her hand tightened on his almost painfully. Eric seemed to recognize his error and gently stroked the hair back from her face cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Sookie we _will_ get him back. And the sooner the better. That is why I have brought Alcide with me. I think if you leave tonight you could begin your search tomorrow evening."

Tears stung Sookie's eyes but she took a deep breath, then another, and another. When she spoke she was proud to hear it was strong and did not waver.

"All right, just let me run up and pack a few things. What kind of clothes will I need?"

She had directed this last comment to Alcide.

He looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I think the most likely place we will see Edgington and his people will be at a club that many of the supernatural community like to visit. It's pretty fancy, so bring something dressy. Maybe more than one fancy outfit in case we have to go more than once."

Sookie nodded and released Eric's hand. She stumbled up the stairs and packed her small bag that she had taken to Dallas. She collected her things from the bathroom, and chose some jewellery to go with her dresses. When she turned around to go back downstairs Godric was standing in the doorway. He looked troubled.

"Sookie, I just wanted to say that I am sorry I didn't kill her when I had the chance. I didn't know she would retaliate in this way, though I should have guessed."

"Godric, at the time I was glad you didn't. It made me respect you all the more. You are not responsible for her actions. I am more to blame for this than you are. I provoked her in front of everybody, and I can only be glad you intervened on my behalf. You showed great mercy. It's not your fault she didn't learn anything from it."

"Thank you for your understanding. But I still feel responsible." Something dark flashed in his eyes then he turned and was gone. She followed him more slowly downstairs. For a moment he had looked totally like a vampire, and was totally terrifying. She was more than a little glad that he was not angry with her, and had an even more satisfying moment when she thought about who he was mad at.

_You better run fast and far bitch, because if I ever catch up with you it means he's caught up with you. _She smiled savagely.

She tried to control her face and bring it back into a more respectable expression before returning to her company, but something must have remained in her eyes because when Eric saw her expression, his face lit up in a very predatory smile showing some fang. He looked ready for a fight or to fuck. Godric looked like he was trying to suppress his own smile. While Alcide was looking around at the three of them with a distinctly tense expression, and she thought she detected a little disapproval cast her way.

_Well fuck you,_ she thought. But out loud all she said was, "better get going then."

Review this Story/Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Lyrics used in this FanFiction are from 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. I do not own any rights to them.

Chapter 9: Closer

Standing on the gravel just off the porch Godric and Eric watched as the car disappeared down the laneway, its taillights disappearing from view behind the screen of dark trees. A light breeze shook the leaves. Eric caught a scent that intrigued him. He leaned down towards his maker, sniffing delicately. His eyes closed and he licked his lips.

"You smell like her." His eyes opened and he looked down into ancient brown eyes that sparkled with mischief. The smile on his face was taunting. _The smell is too strong to be accounted for by his staying in her house – it's too intense. Hmmmmm..._

A mischievous smile lit Eric's face as well and he lifted an eyebrow. "What have you two been up to in my absence?" The normal territorial reactions Eric would have normally felt were strangely absent. Godric was his maker; they had shared far too much over one thousand years. Though it rankled his pride somewhat that she may have yielded to Godric before him.

He bent down to assess the smell more carefully.

Godric felt the hairs on his body rise as Eric bent over him. The desire sparked by the young girl's innocent sleepy reaction still had him riled up. And the potential for violence on the horizon had all his vampiric instincts keyed up to an almost overwhelming degree. He needed an outlet – and one had just presented itself quite nicely.

Eric's nose and lips were just brushing the lines of Godric's jaw tracing the scent down to his lips. Godric pressed forward his lips meeting Eric's. His mouth opened and Eric's tongue slid inside. _He has kissed Sookie! _The lingering smell, the faint taste of Sookie and the feel of Godric was almost too much for Eric's already strained self control and his fangs came out as he felt an overwhelming urge to crush this smaller creature to him. And as Godric hands wound into his hair he lost all control of himself. Suddenly the kiss was savage, all lips, teeth and tongue. Eric felt his lips split from the force. He felt the blood trickle down his chin, but Godric used his superior strength to hold him in place and soon his tongue was lapping it up.

Without warning Godric snarled and threw Eric back. Eric felt himself hit a tree at the edge of Sookie's lawn, its leaves rocked from their branches with the force of his collision began falling. Eric had only a moment to notice that Godric's eyes had become pools of pitch before he was on him, and Eric became lost in his own desire. Before the first leaf had hit the ground Godric had crouched and lept. He landed on Eric like a jungle cat, his hands again entwined in Eric's hair pulling his head back and his fangs sinking into Eric's jugular: a growl issuing from deep in his throat. Eric gripped the Godric's sweater impatiently and ripped the material in two. He felt his own shirt tear hands as impatient as his own. He tilted his head back allowing Godric to leave a trail of bloody kisses down his chest and stomach. Eric quickly undid his own pants, nearly mindless with want by this time. He pushed Godric away and pushed him up against the tree and sank to his knees. Eric looked up holding Godric's gaze as he unfastened his pants slipping them down his legs. He smiled up at his maker, it was predatory his fangs glinting in the darkness. He caressed Godric with his fingertips, driving him wild before gripping him and using rougher movements that made Godric gasp and moan. He leaned forward taking him into his mouth.

"Ah, yes!"

Godric's hands held Eric steady as his hips began rocking forward. He fucked him forcefully, unable to hold himself back. The vibrations from Eric's moaning and his tongue were quickly bringing Godric to the edge. Godric closed his eyes, threw back his head and groaned loudly as he felt his cock throb and release down Eric's throat. He licked his lips before standing up.

"Nu är det min tur." (_Now it is my turn)_

He took hold of the back of Godric's neck and brought his mouth to his. Their passion consuming them both once more. Eric's hands gripped Godric's shoulders, as he broke the kiss he turned him around. Godric was shivering pressed up against the tree as he felt Eric hard and ready behind him. Eric spit in his hand and rubbed it onto himself. Godric could feel the blunt end of his cock pressing against him and nearly passed out with pleasure as he felt it enter. Eric shoved forward feeling his entire length bury itself in Godric's ass. One hand gripped Godric's shoulder and the other his hip holding him steady as he began pumping in and out. Godric braced himself against the tree moaning as Eric slammed into him over and over. Godric could feel his skin scrape against the bark of the tree, and felt the blood trickling down his body. With the scent of blood in the air Eric started to increase his speed and Godric knew he was about to cum. Eric pulled Godric closer and bit. Godric was overwhelmed and came with Eric as he continued to slam into him, fucking him through the orgasm. With a last groan Eric stilled and slowly disengaged himself.

The vampires gathered up the shreds of their clothes. Godric's sweater was completely in tatters, as was Eric's shirt. Eric pulled on his pants and his relatively unharmed suit coat. Godric was wearing only his khaki pants which were now quite dirty.

"We should head back to Fangtasia, it is not long until dawn. Tomorrow we leave at first dark for Mississippi. Pam should know where we are heading and she can have everything ready by the time we get back." Eric said as he whipped out a cell phone. He dialled the number and spoke quietly into the phone as they headed out towards his corvette. Godric settled himself comfortably in the passenger seat.

Far away Sookie woke with sweat beading her brow. She had just had one of the hottest dreams of her life...and she couldn't remember any of it. She closed her eyes again trying to catch any wisps but it had already fled. It took a moment or two before Sookie's heart stopped racing and her breathing to come back to normal. When they did she had a moment of panic as she looked around her unfamiliar surroundings. _Where am I?_ Slowly her memory came back. She and Alcide had driven all night, and she was in his apartment in Mississippi. They had a pleasant enough conversation on the way down but they had both crashed in separate bedrooms when they got in.

Sookie looked around the small room for a clock. _I wonder what time it is... _There was no clock in the room. But the sun was streaming in through the window at the far end of the room. She could hear noises outside her door. _Alcide must be up already. _Then she smelled something that brought her quickly out of bed. Breakfast!

She checked herself quickly in the small mirror before rushing out, running her fingers through her hair trying to tame it somewhat before making her appearance. It didn't do much good so she shrugged and and opened the door. Just outside of the kitchen there was a small table. The table was set for two and as she peered around a corner she could see Alcide. He had his back to her rummaging around in the fridge and as he bent down she thought, _nice butt..._

Her plate was full of eggs, bacon, and toast. The heavenly smell was coffee, fresh and steaming in a big black mug. She sat down gratefully and warmed her hands against it.

"Good morning."

Alcide spun around, a jug of orange juice in hand.

"Good afternoon. I thought it would be nice to had a big meal while discuss our plans for tonight." He said giving her a friendly smile. His eyes travelled from her face down the length of her body appreciatively and the look he gave her was now a little more than friendly.

"How very thoughtful."

Alcide took out two cups and brought them over to the table. Without asking he poured them both a glass. He sat down across the small table. Sookie looked around her interestedly. It was a nice little apartment. The front room had a nice sized television and a comfortable looking couch. Two matching chairs flanked either side of the room. There was a big window looking out down onto the businesses and houses across the street with nice curtains.

Alcide began eating; Sookie following suit picked up her fork and began to dig in. Between mouthfuls they devised their plan for the evening. They would head out to the club just after 8pm and see what they could find out.

"I have to go out and run some errands. I will be back in a few hours. Are you alright here alone for awhile?" Sookie assured him she was and he was quickly out the door. Sookie sat for a moment longer sipping the last of her coffee. She stood, stretched and cleared off the table, gathering up all the dishes and throwing them in the sink. She quickly washed them up and left them to dry on the rack. When Sookie finally located a clock above the stove she was surprised by how late it was. _Holy, it's already 4 o'clock! I better start getting ready._

She jumped in the shower. After, she was pleasantly surprised to find a blow dryer under the sink. Once dry Sookie proceeded to curl her hair elaborately laying on a thick covering of hairspray to make sure it stayed that way. Next she brought out the nail polish – a deep red that would match her dress perfectly. She did both toes and her fingers and amused herself by watching television while she waited from them to dry. Looking at the clock again it now said 6pm. _I wonder when Alcide will get home..._ She walked into the small bedroom and heard him enter the apartment. She stuck her head out the door into the hallway.

"I was just wondering where you were." He raised an eyebrow and gave her a full smile. He held up a garment bag as evidence of where he had been.

"I had to get my suit." And then he held out his other hand and she could smell the savoury smells wafting from it. "And I brought us some dinner."

Sookie felt her stomach rumble and a huge smile lit her face. "Oh goodie."

He chuckled.

"Well come out to the kitchen and tell me what you've been doing with yourself all day."

She followed him out. They ate and talked about what they had done with their day.

_How weird that I feel so comfortable with this guy, I mean I barely know him. All I really know is that Eric has some kind of power over him. I wonder what it is… _

Out loud she said, "It's probably time we get ready. Thanks for dinner. It was great!"

She rushed into the bedroom sat down in front of the little mirror and applied her make up for the evening. She put on a little more than usual to go with the glammed up look the dress called for. She lifted out the dress she had chosen for tonight. It was a wonderful deep red. It was strapless with the zipper in the back, hugged every curve, and ended mid-thigh . It had long sleeves that pulled on separately. _I was going to freeze but figured every woman suffers at some point for fashion right? _She pulled out the matching high-heeled sandals and was in the act of awkwardly bending to strap them on when there was a knock at the window. Sookie almost jumped out of her skin and fell out of the shoes. She looked up to see a grinning Eric hovering just outside the window. She felt an involuntary spasm of pleasure at seeing him and tried to squash it immediately. _Oh great! Just who I need to see tonight._ She walked over to the window and opened it.

"You couldn't have used the door Eric? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Ah Sookie, you look ravishing! Might I come in?" He said completely ignoring both her question and her chastisement. His voice was low and seductive. It sent shivers over her skin and set her to trembling, which she quickly rationalized were from the drafts coming in through the open window. She looked over her shoulder and listened hard for a moment. She could hear the shower going.

"Sure, come on in. But be quick it sounds like Alcide is in the shower and he could get out at any minute."

Eric slipped in through the window and landed lightly in front of her a little closer than she felt entirely comfortable with. She stiffened her spine and looked up into his face and the words she had been about to say died in her throat. He was looking down at her, his eyes burning with want and he had a little fang showing. Sookie gulped.

"Why don't you let me help you finish getting ready?" He voice was barely above a whisper and laden with hunger. It was enough to make anyone comply...to anything. Sookie slowly turned.

She felt his fingers, featherlight gather her hair and place it over one shoulder. She shivered under the touch. She felt the zipper complete its course and he latched to top clasp. His hands then rested lightly on her shoulders, she felt him bend closer to her and she felt his lips along the nape of her neck. She could feel his breath tickle along the tops of her breasts. She tried to keep her head but she felt her pulse speed up and her thoughts were no longer coherent.

"Yield to me Sookie." She was about to say yes when there sounded a knock on her door and Alcide stepped in. The look on his face brought Sookie back to herself. She felt herself blush with a flood of anger at Eric, shame at herself and if she was honest irritation at Alcide. _What if I'd been changing?_ She thought, in no mood for honesty.

"I thought we should get going if we are going to find anybody with information on your fiance." Alcide said with a hard look in his eyes.

_Oh Bill! _Sookie felt tears well up in her eyes. Eric hissed quietly behind her. Startled Alcide looked at him and began to look uneasy and like he wished he hadn't spoken. Sookie walked over to the bed, grabbed her shoes and began putting them on though she couldn't see very well. Eric was by her side in an instant and kneeling beside her. He took the shoes from her hands and did up the clasps. His fingers were nimble and quick and lingered ever so slightly on her ankle before he stood back up. He handed her her clutch (black with red slashes). When he looked at Alcide he was all business.

"I cannot go into the club with you this evening, because I may be recognized. You two will be on your own in there. Alcide I trust you to keep Sookie safe." Here she could sense an edge to Eric's words. Alcide nodded.

Then Eric turned back to Sookie, "Call me when you find out anything." Then he was gone out the window and into the night. Sookie stared after him for a moment. She had all her mental shield up but she could feel the disapproval and remorse coming off Alcide in waves. She found she couldn't meet his eyes and the silence lengthened and became uncomfortable.

He coughed, cleared his throat and spoke hesitantly. "Sookie? Sookie I'm sorry about what I said before I was just surprised to find him here. I wasn't expecting it and I lashed out. I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Sookie sighed. "Of course I do, what you were saying was true. I am here to find Bill." She looked down at the ring on her finger. "Wherever he is." She looked up at him and tried to smile, but failed. She got up off the bed, "Let's go."

Alcide picked up her shall and placed it around her shoulders as she walked by.

"Thank you." She said without any real sincerity.

They drove to the club in relative silence, though thankfully it was not awkward. As they neared their destination Sookie began feeling something weird. She felt like she should turn back, like she shouldn't move forward anymore. When she remarked on this to Alcide he told her it was a ward the place used to keep out humans.

"They avoid this part of town and almost never make it into the bar unless accompanied by a supernatural being." Alcide pulled into an underground garage. He parked and came around to open her door. He offered a hand to help her out. She accepted it gratefully. Getting out of cars decently in this dress had not occurred to her. She hopped out of his truck and staggered a little unaccustomed to how high the heels of her shoes were. Alcide tucked her arm into his and started walking towards the elevator. Sookie was feeling so edgy she would have run for the hills if she had been alone. She wanted nothing more at this moment than to get as far away from this creepy place as she could. Only the thought of Bill kept one foot moving in front of the other, and the fact that she was being pulled along by Alcide. In the elevator Alcide pressed the button for the basement. Sookie groaned.

_Of course, the monsters would choose the basement._

The elevator was wide and the upper part was all mirrored. She tried to control the uneasy expression on her face but ended up with her too bright smile instead. "So what is this club called?"

"Well vamps call it by one name but in the Were community it is called Club Dead."

Sookie could now hear music before the doors even opened.

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

_Help me,_

_I broke apart my insides_

_Help me,_

_I've got no soul to tell_

_Help me, _

_the only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God_

_Oh nice._ Sookie thought to herself grimly. The doors opened to reveal a little hallway that led to a door. There was something outside the door, but Sookie couldn't make out what t was in the gloom.

Alcide straightened his suit and reached for her hand leading her out. The lump outside the door turned out to be a small creature. He was very short, with a knobbly face and broad hands and he definitely looked cranky at the sight of people.

"Mr. Herveaux, welcome back." His voice sounded like boulders being scraped together. "And this is?" He glared in Sookie's direction.

Before Alcide could speak Sookie introduced herself, "Dawn Thorton." She didn't know why but she didn't think it was safe to give her own name just in case. She felt Alcide shift a little, and she squeezed his hand to let him know he shouldn't say anything. Though the goblin-creature didn't look happy to be addressed by her he opened the door and let them through. Inside was a surprise.

It looked just like any other bar.

Sookie had been expecting some dark gruesome dungeon or something with a more medieval feel. But there was a bar area in the middle with stools spaced evenly all around it. Glasses hung down, suspended by racks. There were artificial plants and the light fixtures sent out a low diffused mood lighting. There was a small dance floor, and even a small stage. Lining the walls were the usual booths. Tonight they were about half full of patrons. It was still early.

Alcide sat them down behind a party of vampires and their accompanying humans.

Alcide asked what I would like to drink, "I think I will have a Champagne cocktail, thank you." He nodded and headed over to the bar.

I began letting my mental shields drop. Most of the humans in the bar were thinking the same things I usually heard – sex, sex, sex. The shifters were harder to read but the impressions I was getting from them was about the same. Everyone was looking to get a little tonight. I watched Alcide ordering our drinks, he was attracting stares from some of the patrons. I had to admit he did look really good in that suit.

_Help me,_

_you teared out my reason_

_Help me, _

_So sex I can smell_

_Help me, _

_you make me perfect_

_Help me think I'm somebody else_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My while existence is flawed _

_You get me closer to God_

"He hasn't talked yet. But eventually he'll give us something we can use."

_The man was talking about Bill! _Sookie closed her eys and concentrated on shutting out the other 'voices'. She opened her eyes and zeroed in on a man who was standing beside a small vampire at the bar. He was an exceptional broadcaster with both voice and images coming in very clear.

Alcide came back to the table and pushed the drink across at her, he was opening his mouth to say something but Sookie cut him off with a shake of her head and a raised hand. She nodded slightly to indicate that she was listening in to someone. He understood but didn't look too happy.

"We are in a very public place." The small vampire's voice was soft but sharp. The man flinched slightly and looked around the bar. Sookie looked quickly at Alcide giving him a smile and took a sip of her Champagne cocktail. _Wow. This is really good._ The man moved in closer to the small vampire and continued but in a more hushed tone.

"We have sent Franklin out for the girl. We can use her to make him talk, or so Lorena says. He should be there tonight." Sookie caught a flash of the vampire's face who had been sent after her. His cold grey eyes were reptilian in their cruelty. He had a thin face and non-distinct brown hair. His nose was straight and long. His lips were twisted up in a cruel smile over gleaming fangs. She was so shocked she knocked over her drink all over Alcide.

"Oh, goodness I'm so sorry!" Sookie jumped to her feet to reach over the small table and help him mop up the liquid from his nice suit.

"It's all right. I will just go to the bathroom and get cleaned up." Alcide left with more than a little irritation in his voice and face.

_Oh my God! They have sent someone for me...to my house! Oh God, TARA! He will find Tara! Wait, she's still at her mother's...or at least I hope she is! Will he leave when he finds out I'm not there? Should I call? Oh my God, what do I DO?!_

Sookie looked around her like she was looking for an answer to pop out of thin air. She saw Alcide coming out of the bathroom and she dropped some money from her clutch on the table and met him before he could get back to the table. She grabbed him by the arm maybe a little harder than she intended.

"Wha-"

"We need to leave. Now!" She said in a low urgent whisper. She heard the man again.

"Lorena wants to thank you again for allowing her the space. She has been having a very good time." Sookie almost choked at the images pouring out of his head.

Lorena was in a small white outbuilding, Bill strung up before her.. She was torturing him with silver implements, her small white hands wearing gloves. His blood was all over her body and dripping steadily from several different wounds, none of which were healing. Bill's face was ravaged and he yelled out when she touched him. Bill murmured _her_ name over and over again.

Sookie knew where they were holding Bill! Or at least she knew the address. They should definitely leave now before she collapsed sobbing on the floor. _Oh my poor Bill!_

Back out in Alcide's car Sookie gave in and started to cry.

"What did you hear?"

"Th-they are torturing him! They want something from him and he hasn't said anything yet." She tried to control her breathing which was coming in shorter and shorter gasps. "They have sent someone to find me and bring me there so they can torture me to make him talk! Oh God, I have to save him!" Sookie could no longer breathe, it was like something had wrapped around her chest and was constricting. She put her head between her knees.

She could vaguely hear Alcide talking. _To me?_ Then she heard the snap of a cell phone shutting. _Eric! He had called Eric! _She felt such relief that she lost consciousness.

Meanwhile...

Bill was shackled with silver. He was in an insane amount of pain. Lorena stood before him, slowly licking his blood from her fingers. She smiled brilliantly at him.

"Well, well. You're awake." She traced a finger down his face and bare chest. "You know, this could all stop right now, if you give me something I can use. But I kind of like seeing you like this. It makes me hot." She kissed him.

Bill felt an impotent fury. She stood back and smiled again, his blood smeared over her face.

"Ah my sweet sensitive William, remember those years you helped me make people talk for the sheriff in Chicago? You were ever so good at it. You even taught me a thing or two." She smiled fondly at the memory. She approached him again with something in her hand. "And back then we didn't even have drugs to make things so much easier." She plunged a needle into his neck. He cried out.

His thoughts became disjointed and he felt like he was falling. His pupils dilated and he began snarling. There was no longer anything human about Bill. Lorena began to laugh. _Ah how I wish we had his little human here now, he'd rip out her throat without thinking twice about it. That will be so sweet to watch! Little blood-bag bitch! William is mine!_

"William look at me!" He turned to the sound of her voice. "Tell me what you have been hiding."

Bill responded at once. "Eric is having Lafayette sell vampire blood."

Lorena looked at him confused and then she became angry. She backhanded him so hard both his shoulder blades dislocated.

He howled in pain and rage.

"That is not helpful my love." Lorena considered for a moment, "Well it may be useful, at least as a humiliation..." Her head tilted to the side, and a slow smile stretched her face.

"Bill, love, I want you to take me to this Lafayette."

"Of course, mistress." Bill replied at once.

Review this Story/Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Login . Sign Up . - unleash your imagination

Help

Home Just In Communities Forums Beta Readers Dictionary Search

Browse » Anime . Books . Cartoons . Comics . Games . Misc . Movies . Plays . TV

* * *

Chapter 10: Lost and Found

_Where is she? Fucking human. She must have already fled. Lorena will not be pleased when she hears this. _Franklin prowled around the outside of her house. He didn't want to be in this backwater little place any longer than he had to. He breathed in deeply. His head cocked to one side. _Well that is something unexpected..._ He made his way over to a stand of trees at the edge f the lawn. He sniffed delicately at the tree trunk. _That is blood of a very old vampire, I wonder what happened here..._He looked around him with more caution. _This human could have stronger protection than he had anticipated._ He smiled at the prospect. It had been awhile since he had prey that had given him any type of challenge. He moved back over towards the house. He sniffed the air, he could follow her trail easily. It lead him towards the town.

He stepped into Merlotte's bar. The usual hubbub of the bar settled at once. He sniffed the air again. Something was off. His brow wrinkled. _Her smell is not here, but someone here has had the vampire's blood._ His head swayed from side to side testing. _There!_ The small man behind the bar. A cruel smile stretched across his face.

"Sir, if I could talk to you for a minute."

Sam's eyes widened in fear.

Sookie sat trembling in Alcide's apartment. Eric was pacing up and down the small apartment like a caged wild cat. Eric was talking on the phone, to who Sookie could not summon the energy to guess or even care. Godric stood off to the side just behind Sookie still as a statue. Alcide had left them and gone to his room. Eric snapped the cell phone shut and he stopped abruptly in front of her.

"Alright we shall take this one problem at a time. You know where they are holding him?"

She nodded. "He is in an old stable. It is a small white building on one of Russel's human's properties. He has a ranch not far outside the city. Lorena has him there and she is torturing him."

Eric nodded. But there was still a crease between his brows that troubled Sookie. She could feel his agitation and abruptly she couldn't take it anymore.

"What! Why are you acting so weird?"

He pulled up one of the sofa chairs and sat down across from her. "Sookie, they are looking for information. And if Bill breaks and tells them, it could go _very_ badly for us."

"How badly?" _Okay that's a little frightening._

"Not only will there be war between Louisiana and Mississippi, but whoever wins will then kill everyone involved. That means Bill, me, you, Lafayette..."

"Lafayette?" Sookie's tone was bewildered.

"Sookie, I never intended to have anyone find out...I was ordered to have him sell vampire blood for the Queen. This is a very great offence that usually means death for the humans stupid enough to do it. And for a vampire in her position to sell it – well, it would cause an uproar like has not been seen within our community. Many would die, innocent and guilty alike."

Sookie could not believe that _that_ was what this was all about. She was beginning to become furious.

"This is all your fault!" She jumped to her feet. "This is all about you forcing Lafayette to sell vampire blood for you?!" She pulled back her hand and tried to slap him, but found her hand had been stopped. Godric was gripping her hand gently.

"No, child. This is about the Queen ordering the selling of vampire blood. Lafayette was just an unfortunate tool."

He gave her a stern glance. This did nothing to curb Sookie's anger and she glared at Godric. She fumed for a silent moment but then nodded, and he released her hand. It was Sookie's turn to pace the apartment.

"Sookie, you must know that I never intended another vampire to find out. Bill only did because he is so close to you. He was not snatched because of it. He was snatched because Lorena wanted revenge and Bill lives in Sophie-Anne's domain. It is just unfortunate that he knew anything that could be of use against her at all. I would have protected Lafayette."

That got through to Sookie, she whirled to glare at Eric. "Would have?"

"Sookie, you have had a very dangerous vampire sent after you. I have heard of this Franklin Mott. He is what is known as a tracker. He can track you anywhere once he gets a scent to follow. It is his gift."

Sookie sat down confused again. "So?"

"If Bill breaks, which he will eventually, they will know about Lafayette." He tried to say it gently but she still flinched violently when she made the connection.

"So Franklin will take Lafayette to Russel Edgington regardless of whether he knows anything...To-to be tortured?"

"Correct."

She stood up so fast both vampires looked around for danger. "We have to save him! We have to go back to Bon Temps and ...and get him. Now!"

"Sookie we can't risk you going anywhere near Bon Temps right now. And what about Bill? First we have to get Bill, hopefully before he talks and they even find out about Lafayette."

That brought Sookie up short.

"Okay let's go save Bill right now. Then we will kill this Franklin Mott fellow, then threat eliminated."

Eric smiled slightly.

"If only we could, dear Sookie, but it is only an hour till dawn. Godric and I must leave you now." Tears made their way down Sookie's face and she collapsed onto the couch. Eric settled himself down beside her putting his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her hair. "You are a warrior Sookie, but you must wait till night falls. Just one more day and you will have your Bill back." He touched her ring, a bank look on his face.

Sookie snuggled into his body, trying to gain some small comfort from this hell of a day and his arms around her felt good. Then a thought occurred to her and she sat bolt upright dislodging Eric's arm from around her shoulders. She turned excitedly to Eric, "But I could go and get him during the day and escape. No one will be able to follow us because it is daylight. We could be far from here by dark!"

"But Sookie, you are not strong enough, and the compound will surely be guarded."

"I would be strong enough if one of you gave me blood..." She squared her shoulders, "and I am determined enough to do anything I have to get him out. Murder if necessary." Her face shone with sincerity.

"Well, well Sookie. You surprise me." He said quietly.

"I know, a rare quality for a breather." She smirked at him. For a moment he was still staring at her, then he roared with laughter. He put his arm back around her shoulders pinning her to him, her chest to his back.

Godric spoke up then. "I will give her my blood. I am older and stronger."

For a moment Eric frowned, he had been looking forward to the process and strengthening her bond to him could only work in his favour. But Godric was right. He reluctantly let Sookie go. Sookie stood and walked over to Godric.

"Thank you."

"My dear, I only wish I could go with you."

He bit into his wrist and quickly put the wound to her mouth. "Quickly now, before it heals."

She latched on and began swallowing as much of his blood as she could. His eyes closed and rolled back in his head and moaned. Sookie suddenly felt a little embarrassed, this was definitely more sensual than she had originally imagined. She began remembering what his kissing felt like. She could feel Eric's eyes on her. After only a short time she felt the wound close under her lips. Godric eased her back and bit again and offered it to her, and again she latched on and drank deeply. By the second time the wound closed Sookie could feel a difference. She could hear and smell everything! She felt like she was Superman! Her smile was one of intoxication.

"I feel like I could do anything!"

"Beware that feeling, you must be careful. You are still mortal and could easily die." She tried to look like she was taking this seriously but she was too keyed up. She wanted to go now!

"What am I going to do for transportation?" She asked the room.

Godric looked out the window. "We have just enough time to find you something suitable then we must leave you for the day. We will find you tonight." And with that he and Eric were out the window and into the night.

Sookie was too keyed up to sit down and wait. She began pacing again. That was when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She was still wearing her dress!

She rushed into her room, kicking off the shoes and removing the sleeves. She struggle with the clasp at the back, almost ripping it right off. Finally she was out of the dress. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pair of black stretchy pants and a black t-shirt. She pulled on a pair of socks and her running shoes. Then she was back out pacing the apartment. It felt like forever, oh how she hated waiting! One moment they were not there, the next they were and standing right in front of her.

"There is a white Lincoln outside, it has a big trunk. It should suit your needs perfectly. Good luck Sookie."

Sam lay broken and bloodied on the floor in his office. Franklin Mott was standing over top of him, smiling down. "Try to turn again and I will break your spine, _shifter_." He spat the word. "Now where is she?"

"I don't know!" Blood frothed between his lips. The last hit had broken several of his ribs and at least one had pierced the lung.

"Well how unfor-" he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He reached into his front pocket and flipped open the phone. "Yes?" He listened for a moment. "Oh really...I look forward to you joining me." He hung up. "Bitch."

"Well my friend, it looks like our fun has been cut short. How very lucky for you. Send my regards to Sookie."

He spat on him, and walked out of the room. From there it was only a shirt distance to the kitchen.

Sookie felt a moment of chagrin when she realized she did not know the exact address of the ranch and that it would take too long to try and find without some sort of guidance.

_How can I find this place? I don't even know the guy's name! Dammit. I shouldn't have run out of the club so fast last night. Okay what can I do...well I could go on the internet and get a list of all the ranches in the area...there may even be a picture or two!_

Sookie was very pleased with herself.

"Alcide?" She knocked softly on his door. She heard a grunt and a muttered exclamation.

He opened the door in just a pair of plaid drawstring pants. _Whoa!_

For a moment Sookie's mouth opened and closed, with no sound coming out at she tried to remember why she had knocked on his door. She wanted to jump him. She struggled to get her libido under control.

"Can I help you Sookie?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had a computer that can get on the internet." She tried to pry her eyes from the lovely sight of his chest and arms but didn't seem able. She licked her lips.

"I do. Just a second." Alcide sounded confused. She watched his muscles move beneath his skin as he reached down to his desk and picked up a small laptop. Her hands bunched into fists hard enough to leave little half moon indents in an effort not to touch him. He held out the computer to her.

"Thank you...very much." Sookie's voice had dropped to a seductive purr. Alcide's eyes widened in surprise. Sookie took the computer from him and walked the short distance to the kitchen table, putting a little sway into her walk. She could feel his eyes on her and she smiled wickedly to herself. She opened the laptop and waited impatiently for it to boot up. She opened a window and began her search. It was surprisingly easy to locate all the ranches located in and around the city limits. She eliminated all the ones in the city and was left with ten possible properties. She then searched each one individually. She couldn't find any pictures of the first four she tried, the next three had sites but were not the ones she was looking for. It was the eighth property address that she tried that she got lucky.

_Aha! There he is. Talbot. _And there was a picture of the man who had been at the bar. _Owner of Oak Ridge stables._ She wrote down the address and used google maps to get the directions. It was fairly isolated which could be good, or bad depending.

_Well, no time like the present._ Sookie took a deep breath to settle her nerves. She shut down the computer and got up to leave. She packed up her bag, and left it by the front door. She walked back into the kitchen to leave Alcide a note saying thank you. In her current unstable mood she thought it best not to put herself anywhere near the half naked Were. She might just do something she would regret.

She shut the door quietly behind her and made her way down to the street. She saw the old white Lincoln waiting for her across the street. Once in she saw the keys were in the ignition. She checked all the mirrors and smiled menacingly at her reflection. There was something savage roaring inside her and today she was going to let it loose. _She would get Bill back! She would bring him home and they would get married._ Nothing could shake her certainty. _And if Lorena happens to be around anywhere I will make sure she never comes between her and Bill again!_

She pulled out onto the road and started off.

It took her less time to get there then she had thought, and thirty minutes later she was passing by the entryway into the property. It had large cast iron gates. She could see a small security camera peeking out of the bushes and made sure not to slow the car down too much so she wouldn't arouse suspicion. The road was flanked by trees after a little while. _Good cover for the car. _She drove up the road another ten minutes then turned the car off onto what looked like an old overgrown driveway. She drove the car up a little ways so as not to be seen from the road and pocketed the keys.

She wandered through the trees, stopping every so often to listen. _So far, so good. No patrols coming this way…yet._ Sookie came across a large tree that had fallen over, it had some good sized branches and Sookie was inspired. _Stakes! Just in case._ She listened to a squirrel chattering away and birdsong surrounded her. _Please let no one hear this!_ She broke off branches till she had three strong branch sections that had come off in sharpened points. _Thank God this wood is dry. I just hope they are sharp enough. _After about twenty minutes the forest abruptly ended, and before her were rolling green pastures. The grass was overgrown and reached up to her knees. _I guess they don't use it for horses anymore. What do I do now? Someone is bound to see me running through the open!_ But there was no help for it. Sookie steeled herself and took off running towards the nearest building.

When she reached it she leaned up against the white panelled building amazed that she was not even winded. _Wow. Godric's blood is strong all right. _Sookie was listening with all her might, but she could hear no alarm that she had been sighted. She could hear nothing but the hum of insects in the grass around her. She could sense a mind or two but they were very far away. She crept slowly towards the window on the side of the building making sure to stay out of sight of the other three buildings. She crouched just below the window and eased herself up till she could see in. There were only tools, most of which were covered in spider webs.

_Dammit. Okay that probably would have been too easy._ Sookie crept to the edge of the building. _Okay now which one?_ There was a building to the right, one in the middle and one to the left. She shrugged, _eeny, meeney, miny, moh. One to the left it is._ Sookie circled back around the building to come out closer to the left building. She made a dash for it. She eased around the building till she found another window. She peered inside. It appeared to be an old stable, but it was bigger than the one she had seen in Talbot's head. _Two to go._

The middle building held only old saddles and other riding paraphernalia. Sookie was beginning to feel a little worried that she couldn't sense anyone, vampire or human. But she shook off the feeling and forced herself to run for the last building. This one had no windows. So she crept towards the door, she tried to ease it open silently but it creaked loudly. Sookie stopped, her heart in her throat and listened. Still nothing.

She slipped in, and quickly shut the door most of the way behind her. She couldn't see a thing in the suddenly dim light, but she could smell something. As her eyes adjusted to the light Sookie tried not to breathe through her nose. She could rows of stables along the left wall. One door was thrown wide. As Sookie approached it the smell got stronger. When she looked in she could see dark stains on the staining the wood. _Oh God Bill! _The silver shackles were still hanging from the ceiling. _Bill where are you! What has she done to you!_

Sookie slumped down next to the wall and began crying. When she felt a bit steadier she made her way out of the stable. She looked around her, _Where could you be? _Sookie couldn't feel Bill anywhere near. She had a very uneasy feeling. _They must have moved you, or killed you. _She shied away from that thought. _Talbot said he hadn't broken yet...I know he'll hold out. Bill is strong! _She listened again, but could feel nothing that was helpful. Bill was not here. She could feel it.

As full dark fell Pam rose quickly. As she stepped out into the bar Paul was waiting for her and judging by the absence of the homosexual black man and the sweat beaded on his brow she guessed it was bad news. _Eric is not going to like this. This is not good._ As she approached, the man got up from the stool nervously.

"I went to the bar in Bon Temps, Merotte's, like you told me to but I was told that Lafayette disappeared last night during his shift. The people in the bar think he was taken by a vampire that was there last night who messed up the owner pretty bad. He put him in the hospital with six broken ribs and a punctured lung." Before he could say anything else Pam turned away whipping out her cell phone. Paul slumped with relief.

"Eric he's been taken already. I will go to the bar now and see if I can catch a scent. I'll call you back when I know where he's been taken. You should get back." Pam snapped the cell phone shut and left for Merlotte's.

When she got there, she could hear the angry hum of the people inside. _Probably not best for me to go in._ So she slipped around back to the employee entrance. She caught the scent of the man and the vampire easily. He had obviously not tried to hide his scent. _Cocky, but convenient._ Pam went still and listened for anything out of the ordinary, and smelled the air to try and determine if she were being watched right now. It may have been that he expected someone to try and follow him and had laid a trap. But Pam could sense nothing so she began to follow the trail. After awhile it was obvious where it was headed. He had brought him to Bill's. _Smart. It not only has protection from the sun during the day but he also needs no invitation to enter. But I wonder why we have heard nothing from Jessica. Maybe he has killed her? I guess we shall see in a moment._ Pam was fast approaching the house and slowed. The lights were on.

She approached the house slowly and carefully and peered into the window. She could see the black man hog tied in the middle of the floor, he had a gag in his mouth. He was sweating profusely and the stink of him reached her even out here. He reeked of fear. Normally she would have found this quite appealing but under the circumstances...She continued to watch. She did not have to wait long. Soon Franklin entered the room followed by Lorena and, Pam's eyes became slits and she bared her fangs silently, Bill. Bill was pulling Jessica along with him, she also had a gag in her mouth. He threw her to the couch.

Pam began cautiously backing away from the house. When she entered the graveyard she dialled Eric's number.

Eric's eyes widened and he was still. The only sign of his rising tension was the blood that began dripping from his clenched fist. Godric watched him while listening to the conversation. His eyes began to glow. A madness that he had kept in check for hundreds of years began to throb through his veins and he snarled. _Bill is betraying his Queen and his sheriff and Sookie. And for what?_

In a very controlled and dangerous voice Eric said, "We must find Sookie."

He quickly dialled the number of the cell phone he had given her the night before. Godric watched as Eric's shoulders sagged with relief when she picked up. _He must have feared more for her safety then he let on..._

"Sookie, where are you? We will be there shortly do not move from that spot." When he hung up he growled. "I will kill Bill Compton!" Godric thought it best to remain silent but he agreed. He could do it so very easily. Bill was absolutely no match for him, none of them were.

"We should get back to Bon Temps while they are still all in the house together. Then we can eliminate the threat all the more easily. I will leave now while you go and get Sookie."

Eric considered this a moment, "Wait. Godric, we could get there faster if you carried Sookie and we ditched the car. I cannot carry her the whole way. And Sookie can tell us whether they learned anything and told Russell by reading the mind of the human."

Godric was unhappy but he could see the sense of the plan. He nodded reluctantly. Without another word they were on their way.

Sookie waited impatiently in the car. She had sat in it all day numbly thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to Bill. She had cried herself into utter hopelessness. Now she sat silently, not even seeing what was outside her windows. So the tap on the glass nearly made her jump out of her skin. It was a police officer. _Oh crap!_

She rolled down her window. "Yes officer? Is there a problem?"

"Ma'am can I see your licence and registration?" Sookie began leaning down before she remembered that she didn't have her licence on her and she didn't have registration for the car because it was stolen. "Oh fucking crap!"

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"I'm sorry officer I must have left them at home." She tried to look sad, sweet and innocent. "You see officer, I got into a fight with my boyfriend and just jumped in the car and drove away."

_Please believe that!_

"Ma'am can I ask you to step out of the vehicle?" _Yea, like I believe that. Fucking woman, the car was reported stolen. Just step out of the damned car so I can cuff you._

Sookie was about to try and start the car and get out of there when she heard a muffled whump and the officer fell forward. Eric stuck his head in the window.

"Time to go Sookie."

She opened the door and looked from the cop on the ground up to Eric and back down to the cop.

"Is he dead?"

"No, just unconscious. We have to go. Now."

"Wait! Where are we going?" He ignored her completely and she struggled against the grip on her arm. She looked past him to see Godric.

"Godric, where are we going?"

"Sookie, they have taken Bill back to Bon Temps. So we are going back."

At the mention of Bill not being dead her knees went suddenly weak and it was only Eric's grip on her arm that kept her upright.

"Then why are we moving away from the car?"

Again it was Godric who answered. She could feel the tension coming off Eric through the arm that held her. He was very, very mad.

"It is not fast enough. We need to get there quickly, so we are going to fly. I will take you." He held out his hand to her and Eric released her arm. She rubbed the spot where he had gripped her. _That will definitely be a bruise tomorrow. Ass. I wonder what's with him. _She took Godric's hand and he pulled her closer.

"Put your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist." She put her arms up around his neck but hesitated to jump on him, he was so small. His hands cupped her ass and she felt herself lifted off the ground. She had no choice now so she obediently wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her with one arm and then they were in the air. She clung to Godric for all she was worth, shutting her eyes and burying her face in his neck. _Oh dear God in Heaven!_

What had at first been very scary soon became quite pleasant, though a little chilly. Sookie could feel the wind in her hair and the feel of Godric's body as she clutched him. His arm wrapped safely around her. She risked opening her eyes. All she could see were stars and clouds. She knew they were moving but it seemed as if the world was moving around them. She felt exhilarated. _This is actually quite fun! _Before long she could see tree branches whipping by. Suddenly Godric righted himself the plunged toward the ground feet first. Sookie closed her eyes tight and soon felt his feet touch the ground. For a moment her limbs would not let go and she was stuck wrapped tightly around him. Then her legs reluctantly listened to her brain and let go. She held on to him for a moment longer reorienting herself. When she let go she recognized where they were. They were in the graveyard between her and Bill's houses. She looked around for Eric. He had landed and was now in a low crouch stealthily searching the area around them. Sookie waited, holding her breath. Sookie ranged out with her mind. She could feel a human mind and three vampires in Bill's house. There was another vampire mind out here in the cometary and fast approaching them. Sookie whispered this to Godric. He nodded and led her over to a large weeping willow. He pressed her up against the trunk and took a defencive pose in front of her, fingers curled into claws and fangs at the ready. He was truly terrifying. _Thank God he's protecting me! _Sookie thought vehemently. _Someone as old and strong as Godric would not be a good enemy._ Eric was now nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the other vampire entered the clearing in front of them. It was Pam, her long blond hair in a tight bun at the back of her head. She was dressed in a dark blue jumper. Eric appeared silently behind her. Sookie sagged against the tree.

She could hear Pam telling Eric something and him hiss in response. They both looked in her direction and Godric's back had stiffened.

_Uh oh. _"What?"

"Sookie you should go home." Eric was looking at her with pity in his eyes. Okay now she was terrified.

"No. I have to see Bill." She was adamant. She saw a look pass between Eric and Pam. Pam shrugged her shoulders.

"_Jag kommer att skydda henne_." _(I will protect her)_

"_Jag tror inte att ni kan skydda henne från detta." (I don't think you can protect her from this)_ Sookie made an impatient noise at this secretive conversation. He turned reluctantly. Godric reached back and held her hand. Sookie looked down at it and then his face in surprise. _Oh no, this can't be good. _She held on it his hand trying to be ready for whatever they were going to tell her.

"Just tell me."

"Sookie, it seems Bill has joined with the Mississippi vampires." Sookie shook her head. Whatever she had been expecting it was not that. _That just doesn't make sense!_

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"It means that he is in his house right now without chains on, and appears to be there of his own free will." Somehow Sookie could tell that he was holding something back.

Her uneasy feeling returned. "I don't believe you."

"Nonetheless it's true." Pam spoke with assurance. "I have seen him."

Sookie's world crumbled. Nothing made sense any more. She felt tears well in her eyes and dashed them away closing her eyes and tilting her head up to the sky. Slowly something was replacing the pain. Rage. She felt Godric gently squeeze her hand and she squeezed it back. She opened her eyes to the vampires.

"Show me." Her voice was hard. She glared around at the assembled vampires.

Eric looked uncertain, Pam looked unwilling, but Godric turned to her. "Get on my back."

She quickly climbed onto his back and he started towards the house.

"Come."

Silently the vampires approached the house. They landed carefully of Bill's front porch. She slipped from Godric's back. She was afraid her frantic heartbeat would give them all away but she had to see Bill. _I just have to! _It was then that she heard the noises. She could hear a man groan and then scream. Sookie was too much of a coward to open her mind so she opened her eyes.

What she saw in the window froze her heart in her chest and her breath in her lungs. _There he was, there's Bill, and he had strung up Lafayette in his living room and is torturing him!_

Bill's mouth was covered in blood, his eyes were black and void of humanity. He was circling Lafayette while Lorena sat in a chair watching. Sookie couldn't see Jessica or Franklin Mott anywhere.

Her eyes fixed on the scene before her, and she seemed unable to close them to give herself any relief from the scene before her. She felt every one of Lafayette's screams shred a little more of her heart away.

Bill circled him continuously, asking questions. When Lafayette did not say what he wanted to hear or was unable to answer, Bill would bite him savagely at random points on his prone body or peel off a small strip of skin with the kitchen knife he held in his hands.

Sookie felt bile rise up in the back of her throat and it was only her violent shaking that kept her jaws shut. She made a small involuntary sound.

Lorena was too intent upon the scene in front of her to hear it. But Bill's head snapped up and focused intently on the window. A savage snarl ripped from his throat. He crouched down ready to attack. Lorena was quick to follow suit.

Sookie felt paralysed with fear. _Bill is going to attack me! ME!_

A wave of fury rose up in her then that wiped out all her confused thoughts and feelings leaving in it's wake only the need to kill. _If I get the chance I will kill them both!_ And an answering snarl ripped it's way out of her own throat.

Beside her Eric smiled, bloodlust clear in his face and just a little satisfaction.

In a blur of movement too fast for Sookie to follow both Godric and Eric had jumped through the window. Sookie tried to follow a second later but found her way blocked by Pam.

"Why don't we let the boys handle this one."

"But Pam what about Lafayette? We need to get him out of there!" She groped around for a reason that would get Pam out of her way. "We need to know what he has told them!" She said with sudden inspiration. Pam looked reluctant but she nodded. She made for the window, again Sookie tried to follow her only to be stopped by Pam's hands on her shoulders. "You stay out here."

Sookie was so frustrated she was close to attacking Pam, but knowing how little she could do she was forced to comply. She watched the vampires circling and attacking in blurs of movement. Sookie could now see Jessica peering out from the hallway. Bill saw her at the same moment and bellowed an order. "Attack them!" Sookie watched Jessica's horrified face as she was forced to follow her maker's orders. She leaped onto Pam's back and bit into her. She heard Pam's startled and angry cry. Then Godric was behind them and lifting Jessica off Pam by the back of her neck like she was a kitten. He threw her into the wall, his strength snapping her neck in the process. She landed in a heap next to the fireplace.

Eric was trying to get near Lorena who had silver implements in her hands. Every time he got a grip on her she touched him with one and he was forced to let go. But he was backing her into a corner. She was losing the ability to escape, and her wide desperate eyes showed that she was aware of this. Sookie tore her eyes away from Eric for a moment to see that Pam had reached Lafayette and was lifting him down. She was moving with him towards the window.

Suddenly Bill was framed in the window his upper body already halfway through and his eyes were trained on her. There was no recognition in them – just a blind hunger and violence. Sookie fumbled for the stake she had strapped earlier to her left leg, but suddenly Bill's eyes widened and he was pulled back in the window. Godric held him. Bill tried in vein to break his hold but it was no use, Godric was so much stronger. They were all distracted by a high pitched, agonized scream. Sookie looked in horror at the burning figure that used to be Jessica. Her dress had been too close to the fire and had gone up in flames while the fighting had continued. Her healing had been too slow to heal her before she caught fire. Sookie closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek. _Poor girl._

Suddenly Eric was behind Godric, his mouth gleaming with blood a large angry burn already healing across his cheek. Lorena was nowhere to be seen.

Eric nodded at Godric a full satisfied smile on his face his eyes burning brightly in his face. He was definitely in his element. His brows contracted as he looked down at the still snarling and struggling Bill.

"Bill, stop. I have killed your maker. We have won." Eric said commandingly. Bill continued to struggle. Eric stood in front of him and commanded him to stop again, but Bill would not stop.

Meanwhile Sookie had crept into the room and made her way over to the couch where Pam had laid Lafayette. When she reached him he was barely conscious and still bleeding, she placed the stake beside her. Pam was watching him in a way that made Sookie very nervous.

"Pam why don't you go over and help Godric and Eric with Bill."

"No, I think I will stay right here." She licked her lips.

"Pam go! He has been through enough without worrying you are going to eat him!"

Pam sighed, "I would only sample a bit."

Sookie held her temper under control but only just. "Unless you are going to heal him, get away from him right now!"

With what little strength he had Lafayette clung to Sookie's arm. She almost passed out under the sudden wave of pain and terror he was feeling. Images of his torture flashed in her head and it took all her concentration to try and bring up even a semblance of her mental shield so she didn't push him away from her.

Pam considered the two humans for a moment, "Oh what the hell." She bit into her wrist and put it to Lafayette's mouth. He cringed away from her. She made an impatient noise and lifted her eyebrows at Sookie.

"Lafayette drink. It will help you heal." Sookie pushed him slightly towards the female vampire. He reluctantly stuck out his tongue. But was soon lapping at her arm for all he was worth. Pam's expression was torn between pleasure and disappointment.

Sookie looked back over her shoulder to where Bill has being held. She felt a jolt go through her as her eyes met Godric's unexpectedly. His face was blank and she could not be sure of the emotion she saw in his eyes. Suddenly the whole situation hit her, and she had a moment to be thankful she was already sitting down. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back the wave of nausea and faintness that threatened to render her unconscious. _Please don't make me have to decide!_

"Sookie," she could hear the pain in Godric's voice. "Sookie, open your eyes. We must decide what to do with him now." She opened her eyes against her will and looked at him, tears coursing down her face.

She could see Bill was tied to a chair, still as a statue a snarl frozen on his features, his fangs still fully extended. He looked deranged. Not at all like the man she loved. Eric was standing over him, and from his expression she knew what Eric would do if he were alone with him. She shuddered.

_Why do I have to decide? _

She was distracted when she felt Lafayette painfully rise to his feet beside her. He walked slowly over to Bill seated in the chair and stood before him. Without warning he quickly plunged a stake into Bill's chest.

Sookie and the three vampires were stunned. Sookie looked down at the couch where the stake had lain, and it was gone. Before she could look up again, Eric was beside her burying her face in his chest. He held her tightly to him.

"There is no need for you to see anything more of this tonight."

She pressed herself against him, wound her arms around him and began to sob.

Review this Story/Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Night Is Not Done Yet

Eric held Sookie to him tenderly, lightly stroking her hair and quietly speaking endearments in Swedish. And after a little while she seemed to calm, he could feel her muscles finally begin to relax against him. She slowly raised her head and looked up at him.

"I think I should go and get myself cleaned up." Her eyes and nose were red from crying.

He nodded gently, "All right Sookie."

She extracted herself from his arms and he reluctantly watched her walk up the staircase and enter the bathroom on the top floor. He turned and focused on the conversation going on between Pam and Godric when he heard the tone of Godric's voice.

"Franklin Mott is not here. They must have learned something of value and sent him on ahead to inform Russel." Both vampires turned to look at Lafayette who had leaned himself up against a wall and had his eyes close. As he felt the scrutiny of the two vampires his eyes cautiously opened.

"What did you tell them."

"I told them Eric sent Pam here to make me sell vampire blood for y'all. That's all I know!"

"Did you have any of the vampire blood on you?" Eric asked in a low voice probably meant to be persuasive but Lafayette cringed against the wall his heart rate speeding up to a frantic pace. He tried to answer quickly but fumbled over his words.

"N-no. I-I was at work wh-when they took me, so the stash is st-still at my house." Godric looked at Eric with an eyebrow raised, Eric shrugged. Pam looked amused.

"I shall go on ahead and try to intercept him before he gets to Russel. Pam I think you should return this human to his home," and as he saw Lafayette's face he added, "safely. I want no harm to come to him." Pam looked put out but nodded.

"Also gather the blood, and get rid of it." Pam nodded and took Lafayette by the arm and led him outside.

Godric turned to Eric, "Walk out with me."

Once they were out on Bill's porch Godric turned to Eric again, "Stay with Sookie. We do not know where Mott is, so she could still be in danger. I will be back tomorrow." And he was off into the night.

Eric re-entered the house and called Sookie's name. When she didn't answer Eric was at the bathroom door in an instant. He couldn't feel her heartbeat behind the door. He threw the door open but it was empty. He closed his eyes, and reached out searching for her.

She was close. _Stupid unthinking woman! Doesn't she know there is still an enemy unaccounted for?_

And he was out the door to catch up to her.

Sookie had walked down from the bathroom and seen everyone in serious discussion and didn't have the energy to care. _I just want to go home. _She was exhausted both mentally and physically, her heart felt like mulch in her chest. She just wanted to lay down and never get up again, so she bypassed everyone and walked out the door. It was like she was walking on autopilot, because the next thing she was aware of was reaching the edge of her lawn and seeing her house. None of the lights were on as Sookie made her way towards it. Felt a void in space that meant a vampire was waiting for her. _Can't they leave me alone for ten minutes?_ Sookie sighed. As she reached the porch she bent down to the large rock at the base of the stairs and grabbed out the spare key as her bag was still over at Bill's. She felt a presence settle beside her and she sighed again. Without looking Sookie said, "Well since you're here and obviously not going to leave me alone would you like to come in and have a True Blood?" She straightened and turned.

The man beside her was not Eric, or Godric, or Pam. It was Franklin Mott. Sookie squeaked in fright.

"You know, I think I will come in. But I was thinking of having something a little fresher." He smiled wide to show her his fangs. His cruel eyes alight with pleasure. She felt caught, like a tiny bird looking at a snake. He gripped her arm tightly and steered her into the house. He kicked the door open, not waiting for her to open it with the key.

"Sorry about the door, hunny, but I don't know how much time we will have before your protectors realize you are missing."

He threw her so hard into the wall that she felt her arm and shoulder break and the plaster crack under her. She had also hit her head and felt warmth spread down her face. He knelt down beside her and sniffed. "Hunny, you smell delicious." She shivered, and tried to speak, but he grabbed her by her hair hauling her painfully to her feet and the only thing that came out of her mouth was a scream of pain.

"My but you have a lovely voice," he hissed in her ear, "might I hear it again?" And he crushed her broken shoulder with his hand. The noise she made couldn't be called a cream, more of a chocked gasping sob.

"Well hunny, that was disappointing, why don't you try again."

He gripped the pinkie finger of her good hand and jerked it up snapping the digit. That brought a scream from her.

"Ooh, I like that one." And he snapped the next finger. Again Sookie screamed. She was trying not to, but with each snap the sound was torn from her involuntarily. He snapped each one of her fingers on both hands, waiting just a little to take pleasure in the sound of her screaming. When he had done with that he looked down at her. She was silent looking up at him from the floor, tears leaking out and mixing with the blood still flowing from her temple to pool on the floor. He licked his lips.

"Tell me something Russel will want to hear and I will stop hurting you."

_Bullshit!_ Out loud she managed a hoarse, "Fuck you." She watched the smile on his face become a snarl.

"Wrong answer, hunny." And he bit into her leg gnashing his teeth every so often to make it hurt all the more.

She wanted with all her might to scream, but she bit down on her tongue so hard she tasted blood, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

_Please, someone come for me! Help me! _

She felt herself becoming weaker by the second as he continued to drain her painfully. It would almost be a relief to die at this point, just to stop all the pain and she was ready to let go, when she felt a surge of warmth sweep through her body. But in her muddled state she couldn't place where she had felt it before. Vaguely and without much interest she realized hat he has stopped feeding, and she could hear him snarling, but darkness was closing in fast and she was more than willing to let it sweep her away.

Eric could feel her terror. It swept through him like a wave. For a moment it was so intense that it stopped him dead. _Sookie!_

When he arrived at her house he could smell the other vampire and knew immediately what had happened. As he entered through the splintered doorway he could smell her blood on the air. He felt a wave of fury sweep through him then and he exulted in the feeling. As he entered the kitchen he saw Mott. He had Sookie prone on the floor and he was feeding from her. He had not heard Eric enter.

_Well this is going to be too easy._ He walked up behind Moot and picked him up by the scruff of the neck. He felt a searing pain and had a moment's confusion. He looked down. There was a knife sticking out of his stomach, and it was smoking. Eric snarled. A terrifying sound.

He pulled out the blade by the handle. _The bastard has stuck me with silver!_ Without another moment's hesitation Eric bit into Mott's neck drinking deeply. While still feeding he gripped Mott's head in one hand and his shoulder in the other and ripped his head from his body. Eric threw back his head snarling in victory.

He looked down at himself, he was covered in blood, from two vampires now. _Well this suit is ruined. _He sighed.

He looked down at Sookie unconscious on the floor. He scooped her up gently. She was as white as a corpse. Eric listened hard and heard her thready heartbeat. He laid her down gently on the couch. He quickly grabbed out two True Bloods from the fridge. He lifted her head and placed it on his lap and tipped the True Blood into her mouth. He patiently fed it to her, ignoring a sense of panic he couldn't seem to quell. Once the bottle was done he bit into his wrist and let his own blood drip into her mouth. _Come on Sookie, come on!_ He felt the wound close and he bit into himself again feeding her more of himself. He took a swig from the other True Blood. His face screwed up in disgust. _Metallic, vile shit!_ If it was terrible warm, it was horrendous cold. But he downed the whole bottle.

He tenderly lifted her head and got up to get more True Blood. Her colour was still not good, though her pulse had strengthened.

When he lifted her head to place it back on his lap, her eyes fluttered and she moaned pathetically. He almost whooped for joy. He settled for grinning hugely.

"Sookie. It's okay I have you. You are safe. Wake up darling, you must drink."

A little line appeared between her brows and she moaned again, this time it sounded like a protest. He leaned down and tried to smooth the little line out by kissing it.

"Come on, wake up for me."

Her eyes fluttered open. It took another moment before he saw recognition in their beautiful blue depths. He tilted her head to a better angle for her to drink and he held the bottle to her lips. After she swallowed he held the bottle away. She grimaced and coughed.

"That's just nasty." Her voice was hoarse. He smiled down at her.

"I know, but you should drink. He drained you of quite a bit of blood. I have already given you some of mine but you should not have too much more."

She tried to nod, but the position didn't allow her much freedom of movement.

He tipped the bottle to her lips again, and again. She was looking much better now. Her skin colour had returned and he couldn't see any pain in her eyes. He put the bottle on the coffee table and helped her sit up. He bit into his wrist again and held it out to her. She looked at him with a funny expression on her face but she took his arm in her hands and leaned her mouth towards the cut. As her tongue touched him, Eric closed his eyes and felt himself grow hard. She swallowed a few times then Eric reluctantly tried to pull his wrist away. "That's enough."

But she didn't let go, he chuckled. "Greedy little thing aren't you." And he pulled away more insistently.

She licked her lips and looked up, "Yeah, I am." And smiled back.

For a moment she looked bewildered. _Why does that seem so familiar?_ She wondered, but dismissed it for now. She felt amazing. Fully healed and energized.

"Thank you." She looked up into his eyes. She watched a small frown steal over his beautiful features and wondered what could be the cause.

He remembered how he had felt watching her and Bill in Fangtasia after the maenad attack. It had stirred a longing he did not even recognize anymore let alone one he would acknowledge to himself.

_She says that with such sincerity...what would it feel like to be loved and to love her as much in return...But she does not love me. And I do not love her. I merely find her curious..._

His face adopted his usual suggestive smirk. "I'm sure you'll think of some way to repay me."

He was back on footing he felt more comfortable with, he would ignore the things he had been feeling the last two days, he would bury them, believing them lost like they had been for centuries.

But he wasn't prepared for her response.

She smirked right back at him. "I'm sure I can think of one or two things." Her voice was low, husky and suggestive. She laughed throatily as she watched his face go comically blank.

She reached for his hand and stood up. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth of her hand in his. She tugged lightly and he opened his eyes.

She was beautiful. Her hair had lightened with the blood she had ingested, so her hair colour was the same shade as his own, it offset her tanned skin beautifully. Her black t-shirt and pants hugged every curve of her body, and were ripped in places showing tantalizing expanses of skin here and there. Her eyes sparkled with more than mischief.

He stood up abruptly and tried to loom over her, but she ignored him, turned on her heel and towed him towards the stairs. All the way up the stairs he fought with himself. _She is just another human. I have had so many other human women over a thousand years. There is nothing different about this. I knew she would yield to me in time...they all do..._

He was distracted watching the way her ass moved as she climbed the stairs in front of him. _No different..._

She led him down the shirt hallway and into her bedroom. It was small, and filled with human things. But the bed was nice and big.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Sookie walked into the small private bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. _Oh hell._ She hastily cleaned herself up as much as she could, washing her face and pulling the brush through her blood-matted hair. She brushed her teeth. Looking up into the mirror again, she felt another wave of desire rip through her body. _Must be a combination of almost dying twice and a little ancient vampire blood in the mix. _She didn't fully understand why she was feeling this way but was willing to go with it. She stripped off her dirty t-shirt and pants. _I'll have to get rid of those in the morning._ She was now standing in only her bra and panties. She gave her reflection an encouraging wink. _Here it goes..._

Eric had been prowling about her room, but quickly returned to sitting on the bed and turned as he saw the bathroom door open, the light spilling out into the dark room. She stood silhouetted in the doorway for a moment and he had time to register that she was only wearing a black bra and panties. He wanted her more than any other human he could recall. Without saying a word she walked over to stand in front of him, she couldn't repress a mischievous smile as she turned slowly giving him a full view of her. He reached out and grasped her hips, pulling her towards him, between his legs.

He placed a kiss directly over her heart, the soft skin rising and falling beneath his lips with each breath she took. She moaned a little as his lips made contact. He inhaled the delicious scent of her. He was controlling himself with great difficulty. Then she made a move that almost unhinged him completely. She leapt a little landing on his lap with her legs straddling him. Her fingers nimbly worked, opening the buttons of his shirt, easing it off his shoulders and throwing it over her shoulder onto the floor. Her fingers traced their way down his chest to his belt, rubbing her hand against the length of him as she worked. And he groaned. They kissed again, deeply, passionately, and she could feel her excitement rise. He could no longer keep his hands off her.

Before she knew it had happened, her bra and panties were shred of material on the floor. He grasped her face and brought her lips to his. He savoured the taste of her, he had obsessed about it for months, and now here she was in his arms. _Mine._ He bit her lightly on her full bottom lip, not hard enough to break the skin, but her gasp allowed his tongue access to her mouth. She groaned into the kiss, her hands wrapping themselves into his hair clutching him to her, crushing her body to his.

He resisted her attempts to increase the speed of this encounter. He wanted to prolong it. He planned to make her beg for him first. He began a calculated assault on her mouth. She was almost mindless with lust when he pulled away. Grabbing her ass in both hands he flipped her over onto her back. He kissed her once more then began moving down her body keeping their skin in as much contact as possible. His lips trailed down the side of her neck, grazing it lightly with his teeth. His lips found her breasts and another moan escaped her lips, her lust was almost a taste on her skin and he was enjoying himself immensely. His fingers had roamed lower, sliding into her. She gasped and bucked beneath him, but his weight held her pinned to the bed. He was about to bite when unbidden a voice from his memory rang out a warning in his head.

"_Have you tasted her?"_

"_Sadly no."_

"_Good. Don't. Ever. One vampire in love is bad enough."_

Eric hesitated, but his concentration was shattered.

"Please, Eric..." Her head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow, and her hips were trying to rise against his fingers. A wicked smile lit his face.

"Look at me Sookie." He eyes snapped open and focused on his face, he dipped his head to her hard nipple taking it in his mouth, and then he bit. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the sound she made was practically a growl.

The taste of her blood in his mouth was indescribable. In over a thousand years he had tasted nothing like it. His eyes closed in ecstasy.

His tongue ran around her hard nipple. Sookie was lost in the sensations coursing through her body, her lust and yearning were like a fever ravaging her body. She ran her hands down the hard muscles of his back, she using her nails to scratch the length of his back. Her fingers then began tugging on his pants trying to get them down, but she was not in a position that made this a very easy procedure. But he understood her intent and soon his pants were lying on the floor along with the rest. She gasped when she felt his cock hard and full, straining against her thigh. _Whoa! _

"Tell me Sookie. Tell me what you want."

"I wan _you_, Eric."

Eric was poised at her entrance, rubbing his tip along her, prolonging the moment.

"Say it again." His voice, was low and rough.

Sookie was beyond impatient for him to fuck her brains out. She growled at him.

"Please Eric, please. Fuck me. Now."

Eric entered her in one swift stroke to the hilt. She screamed out, and it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He pulled out till he was almost out of her completely and drove back into her. Then again, and again, driving her into the bed over and over relentlessly. She bucked and fucked back up at him. Her response excited him. He lifted one of her legs resting her heel on his should so he could enter her more fully. Sookie was moaning and screaming at the top of her lungs as he expertly manipulated her body. His thumb found her nub and her muscles were soon clenching down on him as she found release. She moaned his name over and over. It was more than Eric could take.

"Oh Sookie!"

Eric let her leg drop and brought her hands up to her breasts. He began to fondle and squeeze them as he rode her hard. Pinching her nipples, making her moan, and clench the bedding under her hands.

She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to contain the feeling of him inside her as he fucked her fast and hard. She brought her hands up to his wrists gripping them for all she was worth as she felt another orgasm building. _Damn his long body, I can't reach him! _She dug her nails into his arm drawing a little blood as a couple of her nails pierced the skin. She turned her head exposing her neck.

It was almost more than Eric could bear, he felt himself getting closer and closer, and then he watched as she presented him her juicy artery. He just couldn't resist. Without slowing his pace, Eric bent forward and bit into her soft throat, moaning deep in his chest. Her blood once again intoxicating him.

She came again, hard. " Yes! Yes, Oh God yes! Eric!"

He felt his cock throb and release itself inside her. He slowed his pace gradually until finally coming to a stop. They lay there together on the bed wrapped in each other.

When she could form a coherent thought it was, _I don't think I'll be able to walk for a week._ It was a very pleasant thought and she kissed the side of his neck and sighed happily.

Eric shifted himself to lay at full length beside her, and was pleasantly surprised when she murmured sleepily, "Please Eric, stay with me?"

He rolled onto his side and gathered her to him, he reached down and gathered up the quilt that had been pushed down to the end with all the recent activity, tucking it around them both. He lay back and breathed in the scent of her, his face nuzzling into her hair, and for a time didn't think about anything but how pleasant he felt in the moment.

It did not take long for Sookie's breathing to deepen into sleep. He propped himself up on an elbow to get a better view of her face. And for awhile he just watched her.

Slowly reality seeped back into him and a frown stole over his features.

_What am I doing still laying here? _

_So much else needs to be taken care of and here I am in bed with a human, watching her sleep like it's interesting! _He would never admit to himself that he had enjoyed watching Sookie sleep. _I need to get in touch with Godric to see if Russel knows anything, then tell the Queen that Bill Compton has been taken care of. _He looked down at Sookie again. _Now that I've had her, I can get back to life as usual._

He got out of bed in a brusque and businesslike way. He reached down for his clothes and quickly got dressed. When he turned back to the bed, she stirred slightly and murmured in her sleep. He caught himself in the act of bending down to place a kiss on her forehead. He shook himself angrily, smoothed back his hair and left the house.

Sookie woke late the next day. For awhile she lay in bed feeling very disoriented, and tried to piece together the last few days. Everything had a very unreal quality. _Did I dream all of that?_ She brought her hands up examined them, flexing them. _Well, everything feels intact. _Then she noticed the engagement ring on her finger, it had been crushed out of shape, the diamond was just about popping out of the setting.

_Bill. _She felt the ragged hole where he had been in her heart open up. _How could you do that to me? WHY!?_ And she began to cry because she would never get to ask him. Never get to see him or touch him again. She cried because he had betrayed her and she wasn't sure she wasn't happy that she would never have to see him again. She cried for all the dreams and hopes that she had lost in so short a time. When she had cried herself out, she rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom to shower. She had no idea what day it was but she knew she had to talk to Sam, and Jason. She also wanted to check on Tara. _I wonder if I work today..._though she would rather just get back into bed and never get up again, her grandmother had always taught her to try and make the best of things. So that was what she would do. Somehow she would make it through this.

She sighed as she felt the hot water on her skin. She washed herself, and was rinsing out her hair when memories from the night before unexpectedly flooded her brain and she sank breathless to the floor under the spray.

Lafayette stung up and being tortured by Bill...a stake jutting out of Bill's chest... the feel of every one of her fingers being snapped. She looked down at her leg where she could suddenly feel where Mott had bitten her, but there was no mark, only a phantom pain. She rubbed the spot vigorously to try and erase the feeling.

Sookie was having trouble breathing. She brought her knees up to her chest and tried to concentrate on slowing down her breathing so she wouldn't pass out. She looked down at her hand, again, at the mangled ring still on her finger. And suddenly she needed it off. She pulled and twisted until the ring finally came off her finger. She held it in the palm of her hand, staring at it remembering his face when he asked her to marry him...when he told her he loved her...when he had tried to kill her. She threw the ring violently away from her and began to cry again.

When she had exhausted herself yet again, she looked down at her bare pruny hands and couldn't help thinking again of the pain. As she stared blankly, other memories from last night surfaced, and she remembered hands that hadn't hurt her. Hands that had nursed her, comforted her and brought her back to life..._in more than one way, might I add._ Sookie could feel her pulse quicken with another feeling entirely, and she blushed remembering her brazen behaviour. _Oh. My. God._

She buried her face in her hands. She remembered every sigh, moan and scream that had escaped her lips. She remembered begging him to take her. _How am I ever going to be able to look him in the eye again? Stupid, stupid girl! Getting exactly what I needed from exactly the wrong person! _Not that she could think of a right person, but Eric loved exactly one person – Eric..._well maybe Godric. But certainly not me!_

Sookie got out of the shower and walked around the bed to the closet, stepping on something as she went. She looked down. It was the remnants of her undergarments from last night. Sookie closed her eyes and shivered remembering exactly how they had come to be there. She reached down and quickly scooped them up, throwing them in the direction of the trash can in the bathroom. _Get a hold of yourself!_

Once safely dressed in black shorts, a Merlotte's t-shirt and a sweater over top (in case she wasn't shifted) she walked downstairs to find her black running shoes. _Should I call first?_

As she entered the kitchen to grab her keys off the the holder where she usually kept them, she stopped in the middle of the kitchen. She could hear echoes of her own screams and his evil laughter in her head but there was no sign anywhere that she could see. _Someone's cleaned it up! Eric? Would he do that? Maybe I should call and thank him or go over there..._Sookie shook herself out of the beginnings of a daydream. _I can't! It's daylight out for one thing..._she shied away from the real reasons she both wanted to see him and not see him. _This is all just way too complicated._

She walked slowly towards the back door, she passed by a body shaped dent in the wall's plaster and shivered violently. When she could tear her eyes away from the broken plaster she looked at the door she found it had been propped and roped into place. The splintered doorjam would have to be replaced. _Did Eric do this? And I've missed so much work already! How am I ever going to pay for all this?_

Sookie turned and walked towards her front door wondering what else could go wrong in her life.

Review this Story/Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Note: The lyrics that appear in this FanFaiction are from 'Poison' by Alice Cooper

Chapter 12: Poison

It had been a very long day for Sookie all in all. She had arrived at Merlotte's to find that she was scheduled to work, and that she was already late. Lafayette was working in the kitchen. He had tried to say something to her once or twice but she had fled from him. He just couldn't have that conversation yet. She had learned that Sam was still in the hospital though on the mend, he should be let out in a couple of days. She lived with the guilt of him being hurt because of her all day long. She had gone into the hospital to see him after work but that had not gone over very well. He had been taciturn and cold, and she had fled from the Hospital room to her car in tears. When she had visited Tara it had gone over a little better. Her friend was up and talking and moving around, but there was a haunted look in her friend's eyes that was painful to see. It seemed to reflect her own emptiness back at her. She had left feeling exhausted and drained. Tara would be coming back home tomorrow.

She had felt emotionally numb on the way home as the sun set, but as she drove in, two emotions hit her at once. Relief, she was finally home and could crawl back into bed, and intense fear, she did not want to get out of her car. She took a deep breath, and made a run for it. Her hands trembling as she tried to unlock the front door making it take much longer than normal. When she had gotten in the door, she had quickly locked it behind her and leaned against it breathing heavily. Her heart was beating crazily in her chest. She waited till it calmed somewhat before she moved towards the kitchen. She hung up her keys in the usual place and set about making herself a cup of coffee. The simple human routine settling her nerves even more. She took out her favourite mug, it had been given to her by her grandmother one Christmas. It had white spots on a black background and a red interior. She smiled fondly at it remembering her Gran's smile as she opened it. She had been so pleased with herself. _Oh Gran, I wish you were here so I could talk to you!_

She poured her coffee and walked out into the living room_. Maybe I'll watch some television, or maybe a movie. _But she was stopped dead when she caught sight of the couch. There was a large bloodstain on two of the cushions. _Fucking Eric! He couldn't be considerate enough to put down a blanket first?_ She knew that was unfair, but dammit at this moment she was in no mood to be fair!

She wearily put her mug down on the coffee table beside the two empty True Blood bottles and picked up the cushions to remove their covers. She walked into the back room where she had the washer and dryer. She got out a bucket and filled it with hot, soapy water. She sprayed the covers with an unmarked bottle of cleaner. It was a special concoction of her Gran's who claimed it would remove any stain guaranteed. Sookie hoped she was right. With one thing and another, she couldn't afford to fix, the door, and buy a new couch as well. She also needed a new driveway. That brought Eric back to mind again.

_He still hasn't paid me my ten thousand dollars for finding Godric for him!_

Leaving the cushion covers to soak for a bit before putting them in the wash she marched out to the kitchen, looked up the number for Fangtasia in the little address book she kept by the phone and waited impatiently while the phone rang.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite." Pam's voice came over the line bored but seductive.

"Hi Pam, it's Sookie."

"Ah, Sookie how are you this evening?"

"I'm good, thank you. Is Eric there?" She figured she might as well get right to the point.

"I'm sorry Eric is out for the evening, shall I have him call you back when he gets in?" Sookie could hear the smirk through the phone line.

"No that will not be necessary. I just wanted to know when I will be receiving my ten thousand dollars."

"Well, well, well. Don't we think highly of our skills. I thought he returned a little later than expected last night." Sookie was shocked and disgusted as the blatant insult. She made a choked sound and held back her rage with effort.

"Pam, my fee for finding Godric is all I want. Just have Eric arrange it like he promised." And she hung up. Well she wasn't tired anymore!

She looked around her, at the dirty house and decided, _Now's as a good time as any... _and she headed back into the laundry room to get out all the cleaning supplies. She started scouring the house from the kitchen out. It took her till almost four in the morning, but four wash loads and three bottles of bleach later the house looked like it had when Gran had kept it. Sookie's arms were sore from the amount of scrubbing she had done, but it was a pleasant, human feeling. She put the couch coverings into one last wash load and turned it on before heading upstairs to sleep. She worked the late shift tomorrow so she would be able to sleep in.

Godric stepped into Fangtasia through the back door. He was in no mood for crowds tonight. He had waited at Russel's compound for two nights now. No message had gotten through to him, Godric was sure. The Mississippi King was in a foul mood and taking it out on his house boys. Godric had watched as several bodies were taken out of the house and discreetly disposed of. Wherever Franklin Mott was he had not returned to Mississippi.

Godric stepped through the back door, and headed for Eric's office. He entered the office, quietly shutting the door behind him. Eric looked up from his desk, quickly stood and bowed deeply.

"Godric, you are back."

Godric waited silently, not feeling a need to comment on the obvious.

"I sent someone for you, but they could not find you. Franklin Mott is dead. He never returned to Russel."

Godric nodded, he knew he had not come back but it was good to hear that he had been disposed of.

"And why did you not come yourself to find me?"

"I had to meet with the Queen. I informed her that Bill Compton had been taken care of. She seemed a little ...'put out' shall we say when I told her that he had been killed, but I did not think it wise to inform her of the circumstances. She is just glad that he will no longer be a threat with his nosiness."

"Yes I think it best if she didn't know how close the information came to her enemies. So all is well?"

"Yes." Eric nodded his head. "I don't think we will have anything to fear from the Queen."

"Then I shall retire for the evening." Godric turned and opened the door. As a thought occurred to him he turned, "Eric, how is the girl? Is Sookie alright?"

"She is fine." Godric noted the closed expression on his face and the too-carefully controlled voice. Eric looked back down at his desk, shuffling through the papers in front of him.

Godric eyed his child with suspicious amusement. _How is Sookie able to get under his skin that way? He is acting like a petulant child denied a special treat._ He smiled to himself and walked out the door. He walked down the short hallway and descended the staircase to his temporary sleeping arrangements contemplating Eric's behaviour towards the girl. _It was the oldest story – Eric wanted the one thing he had been denied. Even as a human, Eric had never been denied anything he truly wanted. But he had encountered something in this human child, and she had denied herself to him. She had given herself to another. But now her man was dead. Would Eric finally get what he wants?_ Godric smiled to himself. _She is definitely something different, and surprising. She brings out oddly intense emotions in our kind. And I must say it is never boring around her._

_I shall have to check on her soon, maybe tomorrow night. _

Eric had been in a temper for two nights now, all the staff at Fangtasia were staying well out of his way. He had been informed by Pam that Sookie had called earlier, wanting her money. Pam reported that she didn't want to talk to him. Just his money. That had bothered him.

Every time he closed his eyes he could see her and feel her beneath him. He had thought she would be purged from him once he had sated himself with her, but she now haunted him more than ever. _What has she done to me? The Queen had been right – I should have never tasted her!_ It was like a drug coursing through his veins. _Maybe if I drained her dry..._

But something inside him completely and violently rejected that course of action. And he was again angry with himself, with her, and with the world in general.

She was visceral, slipping into his veins to wreak havoc within him, and shatter his peace of mind. He threw the papers away from himself violently, and they skittered off in crazy directions ending up all over the floor of the room. He sighed angrily and put his head in his hands.

As Sookie walked into Merlotte's that night she could hear the whispers follow her. Since she had had so much vampire blood recently she had amazing control over her mental ability, but her other senses had been heightened, so though she could shut out their thoughts, she had to concentrate on ignoring their voices too. It wasn't something she was used to and so took her a little while to get the hang of. She kept catching stray comment from across the bar when she wasn't careful. The patrons blamed her for Sam's injuries and speculation was rampant as to Lafayette's brief disappearance.

"If only she didn't associate with those vampires none of this would be happening!"

"She should be ashamed of herself for bringing that kind of danger into her friend's lives."

"Haven't seen that vamp of hers in here for awhile. I wonder what's going on."

"Good riddance."

Sookie tried to tune it all out. She kept her smile in place all evening. She took orders, brought, food and drinks and endured it all. Thankfully Lafayette wasn't in tonight and Terry was in the kitchen. He and Arlene had been seeing each other and it was nice to watch their simple romance unfold. Though it too was not without it's problems, at least they were very human problems. She smiled at her red-haired friend, but avoided her questions about Bill, and the mysterious vampire who had hurt Sam. She knew she would have to answer sometime, but she wanted to make it right with Sam first.

Sookie's checks hurt by the end of the night from smiling so brightly for so long. She closed up companionably with Arlene, listening as she chatted away about her kids and Terry. They all walked out together, Terry heading after Arlene in his truck. _Another day gone. At least tonight I can sit with Tara. _Comforted by this thought Sookie headed for home.

When she pulled in, she recognized Lafayette's truck. _Oh crap. _

She headed around to the front of the house more reluctantly. As she stepped through the door she heard the conversation in the kitchen stop. She steeled herself, put the smile back on her face and turned into the kitchen. Tara and Lafayette were sitting at the table with mugs in their hands.

Tara got up and embraced her.

"Hey Sookie. The place looks great. You should have waited for me, I would have helped you out." Sookie's smile became more genuine.

"Well, if you mean it I could really use you help with some of the more hard labour jobs. The front door needs to be replaced, and I could use some help dry walling."

Tara nodded, "Of course! You know me – miss fix it! Always handy with the tools." The girls laughed together.

"Damn Hooker, you lookin' mighty fine. You do somethin' new to your hair?" He held out his glass, "Drink?" She could smell the alcohol from where she was. She shook her head answering both questions at once.

"Is there any more coffee left?"

"Yea there's some still in the pot, just sit and I'll get it for you." Tara was trying her best to be cheerful, Sookie knew her friend well enough to tell, but as she was doing the same thing she accepted and just hoped that one day they would both actually heal from the wounds so recently inflicted on them. She accepted the cup gratefully. They sat around talking about nothing in particular for awhile till Sookie announced she was going to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she had fallen into a deep sleep. Though she was plagued by dreams in which a naked Eric was a central theme. She woke confused, sweaty and turned on.

_Oh fucking fantastic! Like my life wasn't complicated enough already! Stupid vampire blood!_

When Sookie got up she found Tara down in the kitchen.

"Coffee's in the pot."

"Thanks." Sookie poured herself a glass.

"I found the couch cushion covers in the washing machine. Is there something you want to tell me?" Tara had a set to her shoulders and had a tone in her voice that Sookie knew meant she would not be denied.

"What do you mean? I was just being very thorough." Sookie tried to look like everyone cleaned their cushion covers often.

"Then explain the big blood stains to me. And while you're at it why don't you tell me when the door got busted up, and the wall for that matter. I know those weren't busted when Maryanne was here. And I saw the looks Lafayette was throwing at you all night. He said I should ask you about it. Tell me what's up." Sookie saw the effort it had taken her friend to say that, and she did feel bad for keeping it from her. She just didn't want to pile all her troubles onto her friend's shoulders when they were so fragile. But she recognized all the stubborn signs. _Maybe it will help her, focusing on something else..._not that Sookie wanted to focus on it.

"All right but when I tell you, promise not to lose you're shit, okay?"

Tara's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'll try."

"Bill went missing about a week ago. He proposed to me at dinner, and then was abducted. So I went to Eric at Fangtasia to ask for help finding him. He found out Bill was taken by his maker to Mississippi, the vampire head honcho-guy there has a problem with the head vampire here and was looking for some dirt that he could use against her. Since Bill was already in his territory, he had this Lorena torture Bill to try to find any information. They sent a vampire after me to try and use me against Bill, but I wasn't here I was already in Mississippi with a guy who works for Eric. We were looking for information on where Bill was being held. Well it turns out Bill knew something, and I guess he told Lorena who brought him back here. They took Lafayette, for a reason you probably shouldn't know for your protection, just in case. Well when I got back here with Eric and Godric, I found Bill torturing Lafayette in his living room! Well the vampire's got into it and now Lorena and Bill are dead. As well as Jessica, you know the one dating Hoyt Fortenberry?" Sookie knew she was missing a lot of details, and babbling terribly, but Tara already looked confused and it would take too long to tell the whole story in detail, and it was just too painful for that. Not yet.

"So how did your house get messed up, if everybody died over at Bill's?"

"Well when I got home, the vampire who was sent to abduct me caught me alone and roughed me up a little. Eric got here in time though and I guess he killed him. I was passed out at the time."

"Well holy fucking shit." Tara was looking at her wide-eyed. "Fuck Sookie, you have got to stop hanging out with vampires!"

Sookie could see and hear the million questions going through her friend's mind, but she held up a hand.

"To answer your most important questions: I almost said yes, but he was abducted before I got the chance. And I have no idea why he would betray me like that." A tear leaked out before she could stop it. Tara was up and hugging her before the real waterworks began.

"I will tell you the whole story in detail sometime, but right now it's still too new."

Tara nodded in understanding. She looked up to the clock.

"Well Sook, we should start getting ready for work, are you all right to go in tonight?"

Sookie nodded still wiping away tears.

It was a busy night at Fangtasia that evening. Eric had taken his place up on the throne on stage. His mood was still bad so his vampiric demeanour was appropriately impressive and terrifying. The tourists were loving it.

"Wow, you'd have thought a good fight would have made him happier. He hasn't had a good fight like that in a long time. And now that we are so public it is rare we get to anymore. What has that girl said to him?" Pam flipped her hair over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Godric.

Godric just looked back at her steadily. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine don't tell me then." She stalked off towards her place at the front door, her black filmy dress floating out behind her.

Godric had been going to tell Eric where he was going this evening, but in light of his bad mood Godric decided he would just go. So he slipped quietly out the back.

Eric was preoccupied and not paying attention to the scene around him. The evening was progressing slowly and he could think of nothing but Sookie.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill _

_My pain your thrill_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

It was a moment before the song started to filter into his consciousness. It was like the song was mocking him, taunting him with his weakness.

_Your mouth so hot_

_Your web I'm caught_

_You're skin so wet_

_Black lace on sweat_

_I hear you calling and its needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_

_I wanna kiss you but you're lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_

_You're poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison_

Finally he could take no more. He leapt to his feet snarling loudly. Everything in the bar stopped, everyone was looking at him with fearful eyes, afraid to make a move lest he focus his anger on them.

"Change the song." he commanded. The vampire DJ did so at once, changing it to a remixed version of Blue Oyster Cult's 'Don't Fear the Reaper'. Mollified Eric returned to sitting, but the atmosphere in the bar had changed subtly. As soon as he was looking in another direction, many of the tourists made for the door. The fangbangers just looked impressed and confused.

Pam weaved her way through the crowd. She approached the chair, bending towards Eric half shielding him from the crowd with her body.

"I think you should go to the back room and make sure everything is in order."

Eric glared at her, but she just glared right back. "Okay, then go out and get something willing to eat, but you should go. I wasn't going to say anything about the mood you've been in lately, because at first I found it amusing, but now you are hurting business. So go cool off a bit. Take a human to bed or something."

"I am not here to amuse you." His fangs were fully out now. Pam rolled her eyes.

"You know Eric, normally I wouldn't care if you scared or ate all the humans in the bar, but you have got to get yourself out of this funk, and being here is obviously making it worse. Go. Eat something." She made shooing motions to get him off the stage.

Eric stalked off the stage. _Maybe she's right. Maybe I just need to eat something. _He scanned the club, but no one there piqued his interest. _I guess I shall have to find my supper someplace else tonight._ He smiled to himself. _Yes, dinner out sounds nice._

Review this Story/Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Note: The lyrics used in this FanFiction are selected portions of 'Whispers in the Dark' by Skillet, and 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga.

Chapter 13: Dreaming of you

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

The girls had just gotten off work, it was a clear night and the girls had the radio turned up full blast to their favourite Christian Rock station. Sookie had had a much better time now that Tara was back at work with her. She could ignore people's thought and comments more effectively. There had been one extremely tempting moment when she had watched Tara and Lafayette talking quietly near the kitchen but had resisted the urge to listen in. Lafayette had shot a look up at her once or twice, but she just shrugged and smiled in his direction and left to check on her customers.

Now she and Tara were on their way back home with the windows wide open and were belting out a song at the top of their lungs.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

_I'll be the one that's gunna hold you_

_I'll be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'll never fall _

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay there broken and naked_

_My love is, just waiting_

_To cover you in crimson roses_

Sookie turned the car off the road into her laneway. For a moment she let Tara sing by herself. It was then that Sookie began to notice that for her the meaning of the song had changed somewhat. She was no longer thinking of God as she sang along with her friend. Two names were prominent in her mind. She tried to stop thinking so much and started singing louder in a futile attempt to drown out her thoughts.

_I'll be the one that's gunna find you_

_I'll be the one that's gunna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

She pulled up into her usual spot behind the house, and turned the car off. Tara continued humming the song to herself, but Sookie could feel a void in the area around her, and knew that she had a vampire visitor. Her heart skipped, and when it resumed it was beating fast and furious and she was feeling a sort of warm tingle spread through her body - which annoyed her.

_Who is it? Please, just let it be Pam with my check. Please don't let it be Eric! Please, please, please!_

She closed her eyes asking the Universe for just this one favour. Tara had stopped by the end of the car and was watching her.

"What's up Sookie?"

"Why don't you head around front. I'll be there in a minute." She threw her the keys. Tara didn't look happy but complied, throwing Sookie disapproving looks the whole way before turning round the corner of the house. Sookie sighed.

"You can come out now."

The vampire that stepped off her back porch was neither Pam, nor Eric. It was Godric.

Sookie felt the knot in her stomach loosen. _Oh thank you God!_

Sookie smiled up at him.

"Hello Godric, what can I do for you? Would you like to come in?" she asked politely gesturing towards the house.

He smiled back at her. "I would love to come in, but are you sure you're roommate wouldn't mind? If it would make her uncomfortable we could go for a small walk, that is, if you are willing."

That brought Sookie up short. She had completely forgotten Tara in her relief that it wasn't Eric waiting for her. Tara would not like to see her with another vampire, but Sookie didn't really feel like being on her feet any more tonight. _Tara will just have to deal with it, or go to her room._

"Let's go inside so I can get off my feet for a moment. I could also use something to drink, how about you?" Godric smiled, showing a little bit of fang this time, which Sookie found slightly disconcerting. _I should have thought that comment through a little more._

"After you." He inclined his head to her.

On the way to the front door, Godric spoke, "Sookie, may I ask what happened to your back door?"

"Didn't Eric tell you?" Sookie stopped and turned around.

Godric looked at her. She looked back at him surprised.

"Well Franklin Mott was here when I got home. I asked him to come in thinking it was one of you. Before I could rescind his invitation he threw me through the door and I hit my head, and broke my arm. Then he started torturing me, trying to find out something useful for Russel. Just before he killed me Eric came. I'm assuming he killed him, I was passed out at the time. Then Eric healed me." Sookie was looking at the ground blushing furiously.

Godric was quiet a moment. Two questions had occurred to him, and her blushing more or less told him that something had happened between her and Eric.

"Did you tell Mott what he wanted to know?"

Sookie's eyes blazed in her suddenly angry face, she glared at Godric.

"Of course not! Not even after he broke every one of my fingers!" Sookie hands were clenched into fists at her sides. It looked like she wanted to punch him.

_Just what I thought, _Godric mused to himself_. She is a warrior._

"I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry. No one would have thought less of you for speaking under torture. I have heard of Mott's reputation, he has never failed before. I was just curious. Forgive me." He bowed his head. Sookie was still a little angry but now it was tinged with embarrassment. _I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should keep a better hold on my temper._

"When we go in, please don't mention anything to Tara, she has a tendency to overreact and I don't want to worry her."

"I will not reveal any of your secrets Sookie."

"Thank you."

She walked through the front door and held it open for Godric to enter. Tara was waiting in the kitchen, her leg bouncing nervously, and a half finished beer was on the table before her. When Godric walked in, she raised the beer to her mouth and finished it off. She then crossed her arms over her chest, looking distinctly unfriendly. Sookie was a little embarrassed at her friend's behaviour.

"Tara, this is Godric. Godric this is my best friend Tara Thorton."

He inclined his head in her direction. "It is nice to meet you Tara Thorton." Tara continued to stare at him and say nothing.

"Tara!"

Sookie turned to Godric, "Would you like a True Blood, I think we may have one left in the fridge."

"Yes, thank you." Sookie threw a look at her best friend, walked over to the fridge and grabbed out the last bottle of True Blood. She heated it up in the microwave for fifteen second and shook it well before handing it to Godric.

"You know, Godric, I think that walk you mentioned earlier would be lovely." She took his hand and headed back out of the house, throwing at last pointed look over her shoulder at Tara before leaving.

Outside she turned to Godric embarrassed, "I'm sorry about her. She blames my association with vampires for everything that has gone wrong in my life lately." _Not that I can really blame her, S_ookie thought.

They began walking in companionable silence. Godric let Sookie lead him where she would. Sookie, herself, was walking in no direction in particular. She was just waling, enjoying the sounds of the crickets and other night life, and the feel of the warm wind against her skin. She stopped and looked up at the sky, enjoying the beautiful clear, warm night. The half moon was shedding just enough light for her to see by. Godric, standing beside her, looked up as well. From what she could see of his profile, he looked thoughtful.

"_Amor, lux, veritas...sic itur ad astra." _He said so quietly, it was almost like he had said it just to himself.

"What does that mean?" She asked turning to him.

"Love, light, truth...such is the way of the stars." He turned his face to her. His eyes were ancient, and deep, so deep Sookie felt for a moment as if she were drowning in them. _He has lived for so long...experienced so much..._

"That's beautiful."

"So are you." Sookie blushed and looked down, it was then that she became aware that she was still holding Godric's hand. She didn't let go though. This was one of the most innocently romantic moments she had ever shared with anyone. She closed her eyes and drank in the beautiful silence of the moment and the wonderful closeness she felt for the man beside her.

"I-I think I should be getting back home." She looked up into his face again, trying very hard to repress the urge to kiss him.

Without letting go of her hand Godric turned and began the short walk back towards the house.

Eric was out stalking the streets and clubs of Shreveport. In the clubs he had been hit on and given many offers to find discreet places with a willing human or two but so far none of the offers had appealed. He was standing against a support beam at the latest club, hungrily scanning the crowds of frantically dancing humans. The song didn't appeal to him much but the way the humans danced to it was definitely making it worth it to stay where he was.

_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Baby there's no other superstar_

_You know that I'll be your_

_Papa-paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind _

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby you'll be famous_

_Chase you down until you love me_

_Papa-paparazzi_

The crowds parted for a moment during the dancing and he saw two young women dancing together. One was a beautiful black girl with a shaved head, her eyes were big and beautiful and she had the most sensual lips. She was wearing a red and gold corset with a skin tight gold miniskirt that reflected the dim light of the club, calling to him like a beacon. The girl she was dancing with was an attractive bottle-blond, with beautiful tanned skin. She was in a black bustier and little black shorts. _Finally!_ _Now there's something I wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into..._

He kept them in his sights till they left the dance floor. He watched them walk back to a table, and began making his way towards them through the crowds. He stopped and watched a few human men try to make passes at the girls, but they refused, laughing together as the rejected males walked away.

As Eric approached the table the beautiful black girl nudged her friend in the ribs nodding her head towards him, pointing him out to her friend who was in the act of drinking from her glass. The blond almost choked on her drink. As she set her glass down she watched him approach with wide brown eyes. The beautiful black girl was already smiling at him seductively.

"Good evening ladies. I was wondering if I could accompany you home."

"Well we weren't leav-" the blond received a much harder elbow cutting her off.

"We would love you to." The dark beauty said smiling up at him. He winked at her, and heard her heart stutter and begin to race. _I don't even have to glamour them. This is just too easy. _He heaved a mental sigh and he held out his hand to her, and she took it in her own getting to her feet. He held out his other hand to the hesitating blond, who looked around her, then up at him, the over to her friend and back up to him. She picked up her glass and downed the rest of her drink then got up and took his hand in hers. She flinched when she felt how cold he was but allowed him to steer them out of the club and into the night.

They both let out a squeal of delight when they saw his corvette parked outside, and piled in one on top of the other. Eric got into his car smiling.

"Where to ladies?"

"Two blocks that way," the blond said pointing down the street, "it's a big blue house." Eric sped off with the two girls giggling in his passenger seat.

As Godric and Sookie neared the house, Godric stopped her by pulling gently on her hand. She turned and faced him. He slowly brought her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips lightly over her skin and sending goosebumps up her arm. She gasped and shivered feeling her heart rate accelerate again.

_It's damned embarrassing to know he can hear that. _Sookie thought making a concerted effort to slow its rhythm but having absolutely no luck. She was standing very close to him, so when he raised his head, they were almost nose to nose. Her mouth opened as if to say something, but her body moved forward of its own volition and placed her lips on his. It was a sweet kiss. But it was doing all kinds of things to Sookie's body. When the kiss ended, Sookie was trembling from head to toe. She opened her eyes to see her own desire reflected in his eyes, and in his fully extended fangs.

_What am I doing? _Her body and one half of her brain were screaming at her to tackle him into the grass and have her way with him, but a small minority of her mind was sternly telling her to stop right now – _her life didn't need to get any more complicated! _She went through a quick mental tally of the man in front of her: _he saved my life from the large rapist in the church basement, he saved my life and a lot of other lives at the church that night, he listened to me on that roof and didn't meet the sun, he gave me his blood to help me find Bill, he saved me from Bill..._

As she created this mental list Godric waited patiently. He was trying to suppress smiling at the expression on her face. "Sookie?"

His soft voice stopped her mental tallying. "I can tell you are...conflicted. So I will take my leave this evening. I don't want to push you into anything too quickly. I just wanted to make sure you were all right, and safe. I will never be far away if you need me." She blinked and he was at the edge of her lawn, under the shadows of the trees. "I will be back to see you...soon."

And he was gone.

Sookie felt like kicking herself! She walked into the house deriding herself for her stupid behaviour. _God I was acting like such a childish idiot out there. You'd think I was sixteen! Hesitating like a freak! He must think I'm such an idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't you just kiss him._

She walked right up the stairs into her room and threw herself face first on the bed.

Eric sat on a chair facing the bed where the two girls lay sleeping, satisfied and happy, together in each other's arms. Eric was anything but. He sat glowering at the humans on the bed. Even as he had enjoyed their bodies and their blood, he had felt empty of the usual pleasure he felt bedding and feeding from a beautiful woman. He had felt a curious emptiness through the whole thing and though his thirst for blood was sated for the night, he felt a hunger burning inside that had come nowhere near to being quenched. He sighed wearily and lifted himself gracefully from the chair and left the flat. He drove himself back to Fangtasia as fast as the car could go. As he pulled up outside the bar, her face once again flitted before his eyes as it had been all night, especially when he had bedded the blond, he could almost have imagined it was Sookie once again beneath him, the illusion was destroyed though when he bitten her. Her blood had seemed like water next to his memory of Sookie's blood. _I have at least three hours before dawn..._He stepped out of his car and launched himself into the air.

He felt something ease inside him as he neared her house. He could see all the lights were off, and as he got closer he could hear two separate heart beats, slow in the rhythm of sleep.

_The front door will undoubtedly be locked at this time, but her room has two windows... _Eric crossed the yard and hovered looking in the second story windows one by one till he found her room.

He could see her stretched out on the big bed, most of the covers had been thrown off and ones had stayed were wrapped around her body. She moaned and twitched restlessly in her sleep. Eric had flinched when he saw her move. Ever so slowly he braced against the window sill and carefully began lifting the window. It made tiny squeaking noises but opened. Eric slipped silently into the room. The room was exactly as he remembered it, cream coloured curtains decorated with tiny yellow flowers. The yellow bedspread lay on the floor. Everything else was in its place, though today's clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor. Eric picked up the white t-shirt and took a deep breath, and his head filled with the scent of her. He closed his eyes almost dizzy with the feeling sweeping through him. _This is ridiculous!_ He threw the t-shirt back down to the floor.

He watched her mouth part and a soft moan escaped her lips, and she threw her arm out away from her body as if reaching for something.

_What are you dreaming about? _He wondered fascinated. He walked closer to her bed staring down at her face. Her hair was tangled wildly around her head, her beautiful skin seemed to glow lightly in the moonlight. He was amazed at how much he wanted to lean down and place his lips to hers and quiet whatever dreams were making her so restless.

A line appeared between her brows and she whimpered.

"No, Bill...no..."

Eric froze, a void seemed to open inside him. _Of course. She still loves Bill, that traitorous son of a pig-swiving whore! _His heart seemed to ache in his chest. _I just don't understand!_

He watched her face twist in distress.

"Bill stop...get away..." her arms flailed again. Eric's head tilted and he watched her more closely. After a moment he knelt down by the bed wanting so much to be able to read her thoughts right now. As she had said those words something had felt like it had inflated inside him. Sookie's breathing had increased and her breasts were heaving with each breath, _panicked? _He wondered, _or passionate? _He reached out tentatively to brush back a strand of her hair from her face, but she flipped onto her side. Eric's hand hovered above her for a moment before falling back down to his side.

"Godric." It was a breathy sigh of relief that escaped her mouth.

His eyes widened and then closed. _I just can't win with this girl..._

He sighed and got to his feet. He was almost all the way out of the window when he heard his name.

"Eric." He was back in the room before he consciously thought of doing it. He looked quickly at her face. _Her eyes are still closed. Did I imagine that? Have I started hallucinating now?_

He waited quietly but she seemed to be fast asleep.

"Eric, mmmmm...oh!"

That time she had definitely said his name and those were not unhappy moans. Eric eyebrows lifted almost to his hairline. _Well, well, well. _A smug smile stretched his face. _Judging by the way she's breathing now, it must be a very good dream._ His confidence and cockiness were now fully restored and he was riding an emotional high. As he watched, her face had flushed and her lips parted again and her hands clutched at the sheets under her.

"Oh, yes..."

Eric could feel the waves of desire she was feeling. He felt his fangs extend in response. He shot a quick look out the window. _Damn! _Dawn was coming, soon. He had to leave now, if he didn't want to get caught in its deadly light. He licked his lips looking down at her face.

"Till later my sweet Sookie." He whispered as he slipped back out her window easing it back down in its frame. And he was gone.

"Godric!" Sookie's voice was strained and excited, she sat up straight in bed. She had woken herself up yelling his name.

"Oh goodness, what a dream!" She fell back into her pillows. She kicked and pulled at her blankets, straightening them into a more comfortable position. It took her a minute or two to bring her breathing back under control. Sookie knew she wasn't going to get any more sleep that night. She threw off her covers and stumbled across the room to the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

She closed her eyes in bliss under the hot spray. Flashes of her dream kept flashing before her eyes.

_Sookie's Dream:_

_Sookie was wearing a short, white, flowing summer dress, walking through the cemetery towards Bill's house. As she neared it, she saw him sitting on his porch. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. He turned to her and his face was the loving man she had first given herself to. His eyes were loving and he smiled her favourite lopsided smile._

"_Sookie." The way he said her name gave her shivers. She reached out towards him and he took her hands in his. He looked down at her bare left hand. She could hear a menacing growl building in his chest and he began to squeeze her hands painfully. She looked up into his face, and the man she had loved was gone. In his place was the face she had loved twisted in hunger and rage._

"_No, Bill...no..." She tried to tear her hands from his. She could feel her bones crunching together, and tears were pouring down her face. _

_Bill's eyes suddenly popped wide and he let go of her hands. She sank down onto the porch stairs clutching her hands to her chest staring up at his face fearfully. She heard his neck snap and he was tossed away like a doll. Godric stood before her. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants._

"_Godric..." she sighed in relief. He held out his arms, his eyes compassionate. She rose and threw herself into them. His strong arms wrapped around her and she felt safe. Though she was slightly taller, he swept her up and carried her with ease into the house, up the stairs and into Bill's bedroom. He laid her down lightly on the bed. Still leaning over her, he closed the distance and kissed her. She felt herself melt into the kiss and her arms pulled him down on top of her. Her leg wrapping itself around him. She pulled his shirt over his head. Then his mouth was on hers again, making her dizzy with desire. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she sighed. She used her teeth on his bottom lip nipping him._

"_I want you Sookie." His voice was suddenly soft and hoarse in her ear. He kissed his way down her neck, making Sookie shiver and moan. When he pulled back she opened her eyes and found herself looking into beautiful burning blue eyes. Eric smiled down at her. It was a sweet smile, a smile that made her feel cherished._

_She smiled back up at him, "Eric."_

"_My Sookie. My lover. Why do you resist me so?"_

"_Because being a vampire means giving up my life, and everyone I love."_

_His hand traced her face, continuing down her shoulder and down over her breast, his touch feather-light and teasing. "Surely not everyone you love..." One eyebrow arched over mischievous eyes._

_She laughed at him, then moaned as his hand continued tracing down her stomach and lower, sliding into her. _

"_Oh yes..." She kissed his neck using her own teeth to drive him wild. She traced her way up to his ear. "Let me think about it. I think I like letting you convince me." She bit his earlobe making him groan. He had very skillful fingers and used them to great advantage, bringing her to the edge of orgasm. When she looked back at his face, it was Godric once again. His eyes were deep and filled with love and an ancient sadness that almost made her heart break. She wanted to comfort him, and hold him and stay here with him where everything seemed so right and simple. His hands were still busy manipulating her body, they seemed to be everywhere at once and she was almost there! She turned her head offering herself to him. He kissed her neck softly before his fangs sank in._

"_Godric!"_

Author's note: I couldn't help myself putting in Lady Gaga. I do so love that video.

"_Amor, lux, veritas...sic itur ad astra." _is a quote I found in 'The Chalice and the Blade' by Glenna McReynolds. Bantam Books. 1997.

Also a slight homage to Twilight and Bella's conveniently revealing sleep-talking. Hope you all enjoyed.

Review this Story/Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Note: The lyrics in this fanfiction are 'Closer' by Kings of Leon. And a small excerpt from William Blake's poem 'Auguries of Innocence'.

Chapter 14: Moving On

Sookie watched the sun come up through her kitchen window. She was lost in thought watching the colours of morning begin to change, sipping a cup of coffee. She was so preoccupied that at first she didn't realize what had changed.

_'I wonder where she is...would she leave without telling me? – who could blame her after how I treated her!? But then why wouldn't she or Bill take any of their stuff? Should I report it to the Sheriff? Oh Jessica!'_

Sookie felt the thoughts invade her mind. She could feel his desperate worry and heartache, and it pierced her own heart.

_Oh crap! I forgot all about Hoyt...what can I possibly tell him? Poor guy. _His worry for her safety and fear she had left him poked Sookie's own pain with a sharp stick forcing it into the forefront of her mind. _Do I really have to deal with this this morning? _

She had been trying very hard to clean up the mess of her emotions, and having Hoyt's feelings reflect how little she had been able to do but repress them was not pleasant – especially not at six o'clock in the morning!

Sookie pulled her housecoat closer and got up from the table to answer the door. From the window she watched Hoyt cross the lawn. He looked terrible. His eyes were red-rimmed and the lines in his face were deeper than Sookie could remember ever seeing. He had always been so simple and easy to please, polite and patient with his mother, _even if she didn't deserve it sometimes._

Sookie waited patiently for Hoyt to knock before answering the door, she took in a deep breath and opened it with a smile.

"Hoyt! What brings you around at this hour of the morning? Is there something I can do for you?" Sookie had learned that people were easier to manage if they said things in their own time. If she showed them she knew too much it usually just backfired on her. He looked at her with pain and hesitation clear on his face.

"I'm so sorry to bother you this early Sookie. I just thought maybe you could answer some questions for me?"

Sookie raised her eyebrows waiting for him to spit it out. She was feeling very apprehensive, and still had no clear idea what she was going to tell him. She really didn't want to lie, but didn't want to have the sheriff's department involved. She berated herself for not thinking of any of this sooner.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the floor.

"Sookie do you know where Bill is?" His eyes flicked up to her face quickly, "Or Jessica?"

Sookie let her face fall. "I think you should come in and sit down." She held open the door and gestured him inside. He moved inside hesitantly.

"Jessica and I had got into a fight, and she hasn't returned any of my calls for a couple of days. So I thought I would go over to see if she- but the door was wide open. I waited but no one came home. I-I thought maybe you might know somethin'. Did she and Bill go somewhere?"

"Sit down. Can I get you anythin' to drink?"

"No, thank you Sookie."

Sookie took a seat at the kitchen table and gestured to the seat across from her.

"You'd better sit down."

He sat across from her, squaring his shoulders and unconsciously holding his breath. Sookie felt so sorry for him.

"Hoyt, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this...but Bill and Jessica died." His shoulders fell and the breath came out of him in a rush.

He looked up at her with tears filling his eyes. "How?"

Sookie took another deep breath, _now for the hard part._

"You know that vampire that messed Sam up so bad?" She watched him nod his head. "Well, he attacked Bill in the house...Bill and Jessica both died."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was only told what happened by another vampire who was there and escaped."

Hoyt was slumped in the chair, tears falling onto the table top.

"I'm so sorry Hoyt, I know how much she meant to you. We have lost too many people we love around here lately." Sookie felt her own eyes fill and spill over.

Hoyt nodded absently and got up from the table. Sookie lowered her shields slightly, to see if he believed her.

_'Oh Jessica! My Jessica! How can you be gone? That bastard who killed you, I will find him and kill him! I'm so sorry!'_ Sookie quickly put her shields back into place. His grief, guilt and anger were almost overwhelming.

"Thank you for telling me Sookie."

He walked to the door like a zombie. She didn't move from the table. She looked at the table and let the tears come. Hoyt turned at the door and looked back at her.

"I'm so sorry. I know you loved Bill...I'm sorry." And he walked out the door.

At work that afternoon, she watched as Sam was driven up by Terry Bellefleur. She watched him get out of the truck using a pair of crutches and enter his trailer. She knew Sam would settle himself in and then come over to the bar to check on things. She wanted to dash over and make sure he was all right but her memory of her visit to the hospital stopped her. She hadn't understood Sam's reaction to her when she'd gone to see him. He'd been completely out of character. So she waited for him to come to her. A half an hour later she felt the familiar feel of his mind enter the back of the bar. He stopped off briefly at his office before coming out front.

They weren't busy but there were a few people seated here and there. Sam took up his usual spot behind the bar, pulling a stool around first and taking a seat.

Sookie walked over to him with a tentative smile.

"Hey Sam, welcome back. How're you feelin'? You look real good."

Sam smiled at her and it was the old Sam she saw in his eyes. "Hey Sook, thanks. I'm glad to be back."

She looked around at the tables, making sure no one wanted anything or was listening, a few people were glancing their way and shouting greetings at Sam; who held up his hand in acknowledgement.

"Sam, I'm so sorry for what happened I-" he shook his head.

"No Sookie. I'm sorry. I was out of line at the hospital. I was in pain, and drugged, my pride was hurt and I blamed you a bit and I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault, and I'm glad it seems he didn't find you." His eyes were repentant and she felt the familiar pull of attraction from him.

For a moment her smile was big and full of relief and happiness. Then she remembered that Mott had found her and she flinched at remembering what he had done to her when he had.

Sam reached across the bar and put his warm hand over hers.

"Sookie what is it?"

"He did find me." She said quietly and looked up into his face. It had gone blank, but something wild was in his eyes.

"He came for me at my house while I was alone. I was hurt pretty bad, but Eric saved me. He killed Mott." Sookie was looking down at the floor. She could tell he knew she wasn't telling him everything. She could feel his fury, and his desire to protect her.

"Sam. I'm okay. I'm just so glad you're back!" One side of his mouth quirked up.

"I'm glad to hear that Sookie. I'm glad to be here too."

They were interrupted by someone calling for more chicken fingers and onion rings. Sookie turned to get it, but Sam grabbed her hands tighter in his.

"Sookie, I want the whole story...later." He gave her a significant look. She wasn't too happy about it, but he deserved it. He had gotten hurt trying to protect her. She nodded.

"Later."

The rest of her shift passed easily, she and Sam laughing and joking. To Sookie's great relief their relationship seemed to be back to normal. As her shift was winding down, the beginnings of the evening crowd were beginning to trickle in and she was kept quite busy. While Sookie's back was turned and she was busy with customers, Jason came in. When she turned around she spotted him at the bar with his arm around an unfamiliar girl. _Who's he with now? _He was leaning over the bar and talking to Sam, she watched the girl slip out from under his arm and head towards the back.

Jason turned around and was leaning up against the bar, looking at ease. When he spotted her his face lit up in a smile that was both happy and tinged with a little guilt.

"Sookie!"

As she made her way up to him he pushed himself off the bar and pulled her into a big hug.

She was glad things had become so much easier between them since Dallas, it was nice to be closer to the only family she had left. She hugged him back.

"So Sook, I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a bit. I've been real busy working with the crew and then I met Crystal, and I've been spending most of my time with her. I can't wait for you to meet her! She is somethin' else Sook." His face was so excited Sookie couldn't help but smile with him.

_It's been a good thing he's been so caught up, being around me the last couple of days would have been dangerous and probably have gotten him killed._

Crystal came back out from the back, and she was dressed in a Merlotte's servers uniform. Sookie raised an eyebrow at Jason.

"Um, yeah. Did I mention that she is a new waitress here? While Sam was off hurt and they were down two waitresses she came in and helped out. Speaking of which, why were you off after coming back from Dallas? Were you and Bill trying to get some alone time?" He nudged her, with a playful smile on his face. The smile slowly died as he took in her unsmiling face.

"Sook?"

But Crystal walked up. Sookie could tell she was different immediately. Her mind was definitely not human, she seemed to be some sort of shifter, kind of like Sam, but not. Yet not like Alcide's mind either. Crystal was eyeing her wearily up and down, taking Sookie's measure. _She must already know about Jason's history with women. _Sookie smiled brightly and held out her hand,

"Hi, Crystal is it? I'm Jason's sister Sookie."

Crystal's shoulders lost a bit of their tension. She smiled cautiously back, showing beautiful white teeth. She herself was beautiful and dark. Her hair was black and fell past her waist. Her eyes were a deep brown under black arched brows. She was a little smaller than Sookie herself, but she looked muscular and fit in her shorts and t-shirt. She carried herself with the assurance of someone who could take care of themselves, and was used to doing so.

She reached out and took Sookie's hand, smiling back.

"Hi I'm Crystal Norris, Jason's girlfriend." As she held Sookie's hand her head tilted to one side. Sookie could tell she had picked up on the fact that Sookie wasn't totally normal either. She could feel the thoughts racing through Crystal's mind,and tried to politely take her hand back to stop the contact.

"Well I better get going, my shift is done and I am tired and hungry. It was so nice to meet you." She nodded in Jason's direction, "Jason. We'll talk later."

Sookie walked by the bar, and waved Tara over to her. "Hey Tara, I'm out for the night."

"Alright girl, take care of yourself."

Sookie smiled. "Will do." She waved to Sam who was deep in conversation with a couple of patrons. He waved back.

She left work that evening feeling like life was finally starting to return to some semblance of normal.

As she turned into the lane to her house, Sookie watched the sun setting behind the trees. It sent beautiful streaks of red and pink across the sky. _I've watched both sun rise and sunset today. _She parked in her usual spot. In the dying light she saw someone sitting on her back porch – it was Hoyt Fortenberry again. He was wearing the same thing as this morning. Sookie got slowly out of her car and walked up to the edge of her porch.

"Hoyt? Is that you?"

He stood up from her porch swing. "Hey Sookie, I'm sorry to bother you again, but I was wondering if you would come with me to put this in the graveyard." He held his hands up to show he was holding what appeared to be a shaped block of wood. Tears sprang to her eyes and she held them back with effort. Feeling like something was stuck in her throat, "Of course I will."

Hoyt stepped off the porch and they began walking towards the graveyard. "I was thinking we would put it beside Bill's stone. I couldn't think of any other place to put it where it wouldn't immediately be moved. I was going to put it in my family plot but if my mother-" He stopped, barely restraining his emotions.

She put her hand on his arm. "I think that is very sweet of you, she was a lucky girl to love you."

Sookie led him to Bill's tombstone. And helped him clear a small place next to the big stone.

Hoyt gently placed the marker on the ground. It was getting very difficult to see under the trees, but she could just make out – Jessica, the love of my life.

Sookie felt the tears spill over and run down her cheeks.

"She never told me her last name. She said that part of her life was no longer important. That I was her family now." She looked over to see the tears streaming down his face as well. He couldn't seem to stop talking.

"I went back to the house to try and find any remains, but I couldn't find a single thing." He looked at her, his eyes wild with grief, "so I brought this." It was a small necklace; a little gold cross. He dug a small hole and gently placed the necklace inside and covered it over.

Sookie was so moved at first she couldn't think of anything to say. But as Hoyt stepped back, she took his hand in hers.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. Sleep now Jessica, and be at peace. We loved you very much, and will miss you for the rest of our lives. May the Father accept and comfort you in the kingdom of Heaven." Hoyt squeezed her hand gently.

All he managed was a choked "Good bye."

Hoyt walked her back to her house in silence. As they neared her door, Sookie looked up at him. "Would you like to come in for something to drink?"

"No, thank you. I just wanna be alone right now." He looked down into her eyes. "She was the first girl I ever truly loved."

"I'm so sorry."

"And I'm sorry about Bill."

"Thank you Hoyt, they will both be missed." He nodded. He started walking towards his truck which she just noticed. He stopped and turned in the act of opening his door, "Just one more thing. Someone sent you something, I signed for it since you weren't home and I left it on the back porch. Take care of yourself." He got in and drove away.

Sookie was glad he hadn't accepted her offer, she really didn't want him inside asking any more questions. It was too painful. And seeing his grief highlighted how she wasn't feeling it. At least not the same way. _I loved Bill, didn't I? His betrayal ripped me apart. I did feel like I wanted to die, but I just don't feel that anymore. I don't feel like Hoyt. What is wrong with me? I was gunna marry the guy!?_ A tiny voice answered, _face it, a part of you wanted him dead after betraying you! He flayed Lafayette! He tried to kill you! He chose Lorena over you! _To distract herself from these thoughts she walked up onto the back porch to see what had been sent to her.

It was a new door, with a red bow on it. She waked closer, and under the bow she could see a note. She pulled it out of the envelope. The handwriting was a beautiful flowing script.

_Sookie, _

_For the one that was destroyed._

_Godric_

Sookie was moved. _How thoughtful! Maybe I'll call Terry over tomorrow to put it in._

The sun had fully set and it was now dark. Sookie walked into the house feeling emotionally exhausted. She grabbed some left-overs and ate them on the way upstairs. In her room she slipped out of her work clothes and jumped in the shower, letting the stresses of the days flow down the drain. When she felt clean and new she stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She rummaged through her closet. She wasn't planning on going out anywhere but she was feeling good tonight and wanted to dress in something comfortable but still sexy. _You never know who will show up..._she thought smiling to herself. She turned on the radio and dropped the towel onto the back of the chair. She continued rummaging. She pulled out a pair of red tiny boy cut underwear and put them on. She started singing along with the radio.

_Stranded in this spooky town_

_Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down_

_Snow is crackling cold_

_She took my heart I think she took my soul_

_With the moon I run, _

_Far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

_Driven by the strangle of vein_

_Showing no mercy I'll do it again_

_Open up your eyes_

_You keep on crying baby, I'll bleed you dry_

_Skies they blink at me,_

_I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_Why is every song I listen to reminding me of the vampires in my life lately?_ She sighed deeply. She pulled out a beautiful red paisley shirt that was off the shoulder, it had an elastic bottom so it showed some stomach as well. It had been a gift and she didn't often wear it because you couldn't wear a bra with it, but she shrugged and pulled it on. With it she pulled out a pair of jean shorts. She had freshly shaved her legs, and she liked showing them off to great advantage whenever she could.

_You who shimmy shook my bones_

_Leaving me stranded all in love on my own_

_Do you think of me?_

_Where am I now?Baby where do I sleep?_

_Feels so good but I'm old_

_2,000 years of chasing's taking its toll_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_And it's coming closer_

_2,000 years...reminds me of Godric. I wonder if he will stop by tonight..._ She smiled at her reflection in her mirror. She put on her makeup; just a little as she didn't plan on going anywhere. Her hair was still wet so she pulled it up into a messy bun.

With all her prep done she picked up her latest book from the bedside table and headed downstairs to make herself some coffee. When she got to the kitchen she realized they were out of milk and a few other staples as well.

_Well it has been awhile since I went grocery shopping. I guess I will have to go out tonight. _Shrugging resignedly to herself Sookie grabbed her keys and her purse and headed out the door. She locked it behind her.

On the road Sookie was compiling a mental list of everything she should get. I _sure hope I have enough in the bank...maybe it should just be a small shop, enough to hold us over till I get my paycheck this week._

Sookie was almost to the register when she passed a stand of True Blood. _Should I?_ She was about to pass it by, but sighed and picked up a case. She had had one too may vampires just drop by and her Gran had always taught her to be hospitable. Plus, if she couldn't offer them an alternative, she may well become the beverage. The idea was not wholly without it's appeal, and as Sookie paid for everything she could feel her cheeks were warm.

The teller was a young man who was appreciating the view of her wearing no bra, which only deepened her blush. _Well jeez..._

Once safely back in her car, Sookie took a breath, laughing at herself a bit. She drove back home, and unpacked all her groceries. She brought out the new bag of coffee and set it to brewing. Then she got out the bag of chocolate chip cookies she had just bought and sat down in the armchair in the living room with her book; she was reading a book of poems by William Blake. It had been her grandmothers, and Sookie, though not usually a fan of poetry, she was enjoying some of the words remembering her grandmother reading them to her when she was little. She could smell the coffee, and got up to get herself a cup. It was only 9pm, when she looked up at the clock. She was passing by the front door when someone knocked. Sookie nearly jumped out of her skin. And she almost got coffee all over her. _Thank God I still have vampire blood-enhanced reflexes! _Sookie thought vehemently. Out loud she cursed.

"Damn!" And she stepped around the puddle of coffee and opened the door. She nearly dropped the mug again when she saw who it was. Eric was standing at her door and he looked damn good. He was wearing his usual jeans, sandals and black undershirt. Sookie had to stop her jaw from dropping and swallowed the excess saliva. She was like Pavlov's dog and someone had rung the dinner bell. Her eyes narrowed when she looked up into his face. He had a smile on his face that made her nervous. Like he knew something important that she didn't. His eyes raked her from head to foot and the smile widened.

"Well, well Sookie. Don't you look," he licked his lips, "exquisite this evening." Sookie felt his voice stroke some very low parts of her anatomy, and she tried to suppress a shiver.

"Are you dressed up for me, or are you going out somewhere?"

"What are you talking about?"

His eyebrows rose and his face looked innocently astonished. "Did you not get the message that I was coming over tonight?"

Sookie looked over at the phone and sure enough it was blinking with a message. _Was that blinking when I came home tonight? _But Sookie couldn't remember.

"No, I didn't get your message. What do you want Eric?"

"Aww, Sookie. Don't be that way. I came here to give you something. And where are your manners aren't you going to invite me in for a drink?" His eyes were full of amusement and his fangs had come down a bit. Sookie was feeling distinctly weak in the knees. But his reprimand was like a splash of cold water.

"Tell me what you are here to give me, then I may decide to invite you in." She blocked the doorway with her body. She knew he could enter anyway as she had not rescinded his invitation but she hoped he had better manners than that. He shook his head at her in mock disapproval. Then he turned his smile on her and Sookie had to remember to breath. He was like lust personified. _Stupid sexy viking!_

"Somewhere on my person, is the check I owe you. Would you like to search me for it? Or would you rather invite me in and I will give it to you over polite conversation?"

_He is enjoying himself far, far too much. _But Sookie stepped back opening the door wider.

"Won't you come in, Eric?" Eric walked in, and suddenly the room seemed smaller to Sookie. _It must be his giant ego. _She giggled and closed the door. She took a step towards the kitchen and slipped in the coffee. She would have fallen, but Eric had caught her up in his arms, holding her much closer than necessary.

"You should watch your step Sookie. You could break your neck if you're not careful and I would be so sad." He was mocking her again, but as she looked up into his eyes there was something serious lurking in them. _Maybe he really would miss me..._she scoffed at herself mentally. _Yeah right. Cause' that's likely. _She squirmed to get out of his arms but from the noise he made and the way he held her tighter against him that may not have been her best plan. She could feel him hard and pressing against her.

"Oh do that again." He whispered in her ear.

"Eric, let go of me." And wished that it had sounded more firm and resolute.

He let go of her chuckling.

He walked ahead of her into the kitchen. He leaned against the table. And looked back at her expectantly.

"Eric would you like a True Blood?"

"No thank you, I'm not hungry enough to drink that stuff tonight." He made a little face. Sookie raised her eyebrows and walked over to refill her coffee mug. She felt his eyes on her. She looked back over her shoulder and caught him, his eyes were on her ass. Somehow that made her happy and annoyed at the same time. She walked over to the fridge and put a little milk in the coffee. Turning back to Eric she asked, "Okay well I was sitting in the living room." As she walked passed him, he joined her, walking by her side. She sat back down on her chair. Eric took a seat on the couch in front of her. He picked up her book from the coffee table and scanned the page she had been reading.

"_Every night and every morn, some to misery are born. Every morn and every night, some are born to sweet delight. Some are born to sweet delight, some are born to endless night_. I must say I like that." He looked up and smiled at her. "I wouldn't have guessed you for a poetry fan, Sookie."

"My Gran used to read William Blake to me as a girl." Eric put the book back down on the coffee table.

"So...how are Godric and Pam? You will have to thank Godric for me. He got me a new back door." Sookie was feeling antsy under his gaze. She wished he would say something to give her something to go on.

"They are both well. I will tell him you appreciate his gift. And how are you Sookie?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Eric looked at her closely. "I felt you today. You were in pain." He was quiet and watching her.

Sookie was embarrassed, _how could he feel me from so far away? And during the day?_

"I had Hoyt Fortenberry stop by my house twice today. He had been dating Jessica. I had to tell him that she was gone. And then when I got home from work he asked me to join him when he put a marker for her in the graveyard. It was very sad, he loved her very much. She didn't deserve what happened to her."

"No she didn't." Sookie was surprised he agreed with her. "She was so young. I regret that everything happened so quickly and she was unable to be saved." Sookie narrowed her eyes unsure if he was sincere or not. After a minute though she thought he did seem sincere. Sookie drank from her mug and sighed in satisfaction.

"Sookie-" He looked at her like he was going to say something but had reconsidered. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. He handed it silently across the space between them.

She reached out and for a moment their fingers met on the little piece of paper, then he let go. Sookie felt like there was a jolt of electricity that had passed between them. Her whole body thrilled to the touch. She put her mug down, very carefully followed by the check. She stood and walked around the little coffee table. His eyes followed her the whole time. She had a moment of having no idea what she was planning to do and wondering if he could somehow glamour her now that she had had so much of his blood. _What am I doing? What am I doing?_

She reached down slowly and touched his face. His hand came up to hold hers there. His other hand reached out, grasping her hand and pulling her closer, till she was sitting on his lap. His eyes and face had become serious.

"Kiss me." It was neither a demand or a question, but something of both. She tilted her head and met his lips. She kissed him over and over again. Losing herself in the wonderful sensations. The hand on his cheek snaked back and gripped his neck, keeping him in place. He groaned into her kisses. And the sound of it excited her so much. She licked his bottom lip and nipped it with her teeth. When his mouth opened, her tongue ran itself over his fangs, and met his tongue. She felt in control and out of control at the same time. Sitting on his lap gave her a good indication that he liked what she was doing. And she was wet knowing he wanted her so much. Her heart had sped up and she knew what she wanted to do. She wanted him to take her upstairs so she could forget her grief. She kissed along his jaw and whispered into his ear, "Take me upstairs."

Eric felt helpless to her will as he picked her up and climbed the stairs. He could only make it up at human speed because he was so involved in kissing her. Her scent and taste alone were intoxicating him. She was like a drug he had become addicted to. He would do anything she asked him to. He was somewhat disgusted with himself for falling under the sway of a human, but he also felt better and more alive than he had in centuries. She was something he couldn't quite figure out, and the puzzle she presented just by existing had him all wrapped up. _She is trouble. I know it. But I can't seem to help myself!_ He laid her gently on the bed. He began kissing along her jaw and down her neck. He enjoyed the large amount of skin this shirt exposed and he proceeded to kiss every inch of it he could reach. The sound of her sighs and little noises of pleasure were bringing out his primal side. He could feel the beginnings of a growl deep in his chest. He inched the shirt own lower so he could access her beautiful breasts. He grasped them both in his hands, kneading their perfection. He leaned down taking her right nipple in his mouth. She moaned loudly. He transferred his attention to the left one. As if trying to decide which he preferred. He used every trick he knew to have her begging for him to enter her. His fingers danced along the top of her shorts, tickling and teasing. She growled deep in her throat, and he kissed her again taking her breath away. She was really enjoying herself when he pulled himself backwards off her. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Undress for me." His voice was low and commanding.

She raised herself to her knees on the bed, and slowly pulled the top up and over her head. She watched him, watch her. His eyes seeming to set her whole body aflame with a desire so intense she feared she might actually combust if he didn't touch her again soon. But she was enjoying watching his reaction to her. She felt like a goddess. She opened the button of her small shorts and eased them over her hips. They were so tight that her underwear came with them. But the look of raw hunger and desire on Eric's face was affecting her in ways she didn't know she could feel. She wanted him more than anything else she had ever wanted before. But she was feeling powerful too. She threw her shorts to the floor and winked at him.

"Now you. Take off the clothes."

He pulled the black shirt up over his head and she was mesmerized watching the play of muscles over his perfect chest. She had the most intense desire to take one of his nipples in her mouth. As the shirt went over his face she made her move quickly dipping her head and tracing it around the hard little nub. He had frozen under her touch. Then his hands were behind her head holding her to him. She flicked her nail over the other nipple while she gently bit the one in her mouth. He hissed.

"Oh, woman, you're killing me." And then he tackled her into the bed, she was giggling with the feeling of her sudden change in gravity and he couldn't help but laugh along with her. His naked body was flush with hers. _How'd he get his pants off so fast?_ Was her last coherent thought. He was kissing her again, and his fingers were between them moving in a rhythm that brought moan after moan from her lips.

"Now Eric. I want you now."

He entered her in one thrust. No matter what she had said, she hadn't been ready for it. His size was bigger than she was used to and the sensation of him entering her sent her body which was already on edge over it and she came, hard. Her muscles clamped onto him, and she moaned his name.

"Yes, Eric. Yes! Oh God!" He continued thrusting into her his pace, slow and steady.

"Open your eyes." She noticed his accent had gotten thicker. For a moment she couldn't. But when the muscles would obey her, she looked up and lost herself in blue. She was terrified by what she saw there. There was a tenderness there and something more intense. She hesitated to call it love, but at this moment that was exactly how it felt. His arm was cradling her, and he was looking into her face with an expression she had only seen in her fantasies. He entered her hard, and was excited to watch her expression change. Her legs wound up and around him. Her arms pulled him down to her and she kissed him again. She wove her hands into his hair and pulled it. He began driving into her faster and faster. She knew he was about to cum inside her. That drove her wild and she felt the tension beginning to build again. She made a hungry noise which Eric echoed.

She looked up into his face, "Now." She turned her neck, offering him what he had been dreaming about for days. He bit into her and growled. As his teeth sunk in she screamed and drifted away on a golden cloud. She felt him shudder in her arms as he had his own release.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie." She felt his breath against her ear as he said her name over and over again. She couldn't have talked if she had wanted to, she was too pleasantly exhausted. She felt safe with his weight on her, shielding her from the world. She never wanted to move. He licked the bite mark on her neck lazily, like a cat and she smiled into the darkness. With a groan he rolled himself off of her, and as he slipped out of her they groaned in unison. Sookie snuggled back against his chest. His arm draped across her and gently began stroking her stomach.

"Älaskare, you are perfect."

Sookie didn't understand the term but it was obviously an endearment.

"That was pretty perfect."

He kissed the back of her shoulder. "No, _you_, you are perfect. In one thousand years I have never met another like you. Are you sure you are entirely human?"

Sookie stiffened in his arms. All the safe, warm feelings Sookie had been floating on vanished and she felt the cruel sense of reality bring her back to herself. She tried to sit up, but Eric's arm prevented her. His leg also draped herself across her to more securely hold her. She struggled in his arms and felt him rise against her again.

"Sookie, I'm sorry I've said something wrong. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just...well you must know how different you are."

Sookie stopped struggling, but was still trying to think of a way to escape. _He sounds sincere, but this is Eric. He never says anything he doesn't mean. And he always has an agenda. Though he only said the truth, I'm not entirely human. But what am I!? I have no fucking idea!_

But she couldn't stay mad at him. She was still feeling the aftershocks of being so well bedded. _Damn female hormone reactions to great sex! _It wasn't really Eric she was mad at, it was more that he had poked a sore spot at an unexpected moment. She wasn't sure what she was. The maenad had told her she wasn't human, and there was still the unexplained power she had showed.

"I'm not sure what I am." She would have liked that to come out a little less shaky. Eric stroked her arm and folded her back into his body.

They were both silent for a long time. Sookie slowly relaxed again. Slowly Sookie began to speak.

"Well the first and most obvious difference is my mind-reading. But recently something else happened. When I was taken by the maenad, Maryanne, there were two separate times when I used a different power; some sort of light came out of my hands. But I couldn't control it. I don't know what it was. And Maryanne couldn't coerce my mind any more than a vampire can. But what this all adds up to – I've got no clue."

"Well whatever you are, Sookie, you are exceptional." _Well...how interesting. And the mystery deepens. _Eric was more intrigued by her than ever. _I wonder if Godric has ever come across anything like her..._

"Thank you, Eric." She felt safe in his arms. And she shuddered when she felt his lips on her shoulder again. His fingers tickled a slow trail along her thigh and she gasped and struggled away from him laughing.

"Ah! Stop, stop. I'm ticklish!"

Her struggling was obviously exciting him.

"Again? Already?" But it was very obvious he was ready, very ready.

He held her trapped to his body and his fingers found her clit rubbing it, and sending waves of pleasure coursing though her body. She began panting.

"Oh, Eric...oh..oh please..."

Her hand reached back and grasped him and began pumping him. He moaned and his hips jerked towards her hand. She increased her pace.

Suddenly she was on her knees and he was entering her from behind. He held her hips and pounded into her. One hand reached around and his finger continued manipulating her clit, sending her once again over the edge into bliss. He rode her hard and fast. He leaned over and bit into her shoulder. Her blood in his mouth almost sent him over the edge again. He gathered her hair into his and and pulled her up so she was standing on her knees, the change of angle made him gasp. She made a noise and he bit into her again and came. He pumped into her a couple more times. He held her against him, feeling her perfect breasts heave under his arm. He fondled them taking full advantage of her defencelessness and enjoying himself thoroughly. His hand touched every inch of her he could reach, memorizing her topography. He closed his eyes while he licked his newest love bites hugging her to him.

"_Du är min nu. Jag kommer inte le du gå_." Tonight is the beginning of something..." She turned in his arms and put her own around him. _I wonder what he is saying when he's not speaking English._

"_Kyss mig_." She didn't need a translation for that one. She turned her face up to his. And he kissed her lightly and sweetly. She smiled up at him and laughed a little.

"Wow."

He chuckled and his blue eyes stared down into hers. Again she saw a goodness in them. She kissed him again.

"I'm gunna collapse now, okay?"

He laid her back down on the bed, settling himself down beside her. He pulled the blankets up around them. They laid in bed, quietly touching. Her eyes were beginning to close but she was trying to fight it. Looking down at her, his eyes were drawn to her mouth, and to the gentle curve of her cheek. Looking at her he could remember love, what it had been like to want a girl with all the simplicity of his heart and soul. To make love in the light of a fire with a whisper and a caress. He had felt the sharp edge of lust cutting deep lately, to be satisfied only with her opening to him, the feel of her beneath him, all satiny skin and heavenly mouth, and intoxicating blood. _What is she doing to me? Or has it already been done?_

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the phone ringing. And ringing and ringing. Sookie heaved a sigh, picked up a book from the bedside table and chucked it at it. She missed, by a very wide margin.

He muffled his laughter in a pillow, but she smacked him in the shoulder indignant.

"Shut up. I'd 've gotten it if you hadn't trapped me here in bed."

The phone began to ring again.

"Oh Lord save me!" She heaved herself out of his arms and out of bed. He was still snorting with occasional laughter. But was distracted by the sight of Sookie naked answering the phone. He watched as her face fell, and became horrified.

"What! Of course, of course. I'll be right there."

"Sookie what's happened?"

"That was Bud Dearborn, the sheriff, he's calling from my brother's house, apparently it's on fire."

Author's Note: _Älaskare_ - Swedish for Lover

_Du är min nu. Jag kommer inte le du gå_ _- You're mine now. I will not let you go._

Thank you everyone for sticking with me this long and for all the wonderful reviews, they are Very much appreciated! Keep them coming! I'm sorry I killed off Jessica to all of you who love her – I just had no idea how I could fit a dependent vampire into my scenario. And for everyone who is clamouring for a Sookie/Eric/Godric sandwich, hang in there! I'm just trying to figure out the most natural way to go about it.

Please don't forget to send comments, reviews and suggestions!

Review this Story/Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Note: Lyrics used in this FanFiction are a selection of 'You Spin me Right Round' the Marilyn Manson re-make, and 'The Game' by Disturbed.

Chapters 15: In Flames

Fangtasia was packed. Godric was once again sitting front and center on stage. Tonight he had Pam sitting beside him. _She is good company, no wonder Eric made her._

She was in fine form tonight in a black corset and tights. Her hair was in wild curls around her face. She looked ravishing. Godric was in a dark brown t-shirt and matching dark brown pants. He was particularly fond of the loafers Eric had left out for him that evening. He couldn't suppress a smile remembering Eric's poor attempt at nonchalance when he had told him he would be visiting Sookie tonight, just to give her her check. _My poor, self-deluding child. _It had been quite obvious to Godric and Pam that Eric was obsessed with the girl and had joked about it for awhile after he had left.

Godric could see her appeal. _I've always been attracted to warriors, and the girl is definitely a warrior. She is also not entirely human, but what she is a mystery. And I do love a mystery. It had been awhile since he had felt such curiosity and he suspected it was the same for Eric. As the years piled up it became harder and harder to stay interested in the things around you, but with Sookie..._The only question in Godric's mind was whether the human girl would be comfortable being shared by two vampires. _Sookie seems so naive and innocent at times_. _It was also part of her appeal. She has a way of making me want to protect her, she seems to have that effect on many of the supernatural community. Even the werewolf Alcide wanted to protect her, from us mostly,_ he chuckled to himself, _but protect her nonetheless. Eric wouldn't deny me anything I asked, and we have shared women before. _

Pam looked over at him, lost in contemplation. "Let me guess, Sookie Stackhouse."

Godric looked at her raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"That girl has gotten under Eric's skin, and obviously yours too. She is dangerous. Even I can feel an attraction to her. Do you know what she is? Bill was so protective of her, he never really let us get anywhere near her. And even so, she influences Eric's decisions. Will she be a danger to him, as she was to Bill?" Pam's teeth ran out a bit, her anger showing.

From what Godric had seen of Pam so far, she was protective of Eric, and loyal. _I am glad he has such a good child. An appropriate companion._

"The girl does seem to have a unique ability to attract trouble, but I do not think it is of her doing. And Eric is very capable of taking care of himself."

Pam was about to say something but it looked like she re-evaluated at the last minute and said instead, "Normally I would agree with you, but this human feels different. She already exerts too much influence. I worry for him," she turned and looked into his face, "and for you."

"Thank you for your concern." They both went back to observing the crowd.

_I don't wanna know you name_

_And I, do want your private number baby_

_All I know is that to me you look like your lots of fun_

_Open up your lovin' arms_

_Yeah what's up, what's up_

_I've set my sights on you, and no one else will do_

_and I, I, I, I, I've got to have my way now baby_

_All I know is that to me you look like you're lots of fun _

_Open up your lovin' arms _

_Watch out here I come_

_You spin me right round baby right round _

_Like a record baby right round, round, round_

_You spin me right round baby right round _

_Like a record baby right round, round, round_

Godric laughed out loud. "Your choice Pam?"

"I thought it was appropriate." _And amusing._ She gave him a sly smile. He chuckled and shook his head. _I do like the women Eric has surrounded himself with. _

A few hours later a frizzy-haired brunette woman approached the stage. Pam's eyes rolled before the woman even opened her mouth as if to say 'here we go'. Godric switched his attention to the woman. She had even features, if not pretty. She was average height, and was dressed in black pants and a Fangtasia t-shirt she had bought at the souvenirs shop in the bar. She approached them boldly.

"May I have both your autographs?" She presented them a Fangtasia poster, and a black marker. Pam took them first with a sigh and signed her name with a flourish, she looked up at the girl and her fangs sprang forward. The girl's face did not change expression but Godric thought he saw a flash of anger in her eyes before she looked down at the floor with a face showing embarrassment and fear. Pam didn't seem to notice anything amiss and looked at Godric. He nodded and took them from her. He signed the poster opposite Pam's name and handed them back to the girl.

She turned and walked back into the crowds. Godric had a weird feeling.

"Pam, did that seem normal to you?"

Pam looked over at him with a bored expression. "Yes, you get used to it. The humans ask for the most inane things and then run off to show them to all their friends. You'll get used to it."

_Maybe she's right and I just don't know humans that well. I have spent a lot of time among other vampires the last few centuries. _He tried to shake off the feeling.

_Tell me what exactly what am I supposed to do_

_Now that I have allowed you to beat me_

_Do you think that we could play another game_

_Maybe I could win this time_

_I kinda like the misery you put me through_

_Darling you can trust me completely_

_If you even try to look the other way I think that I could kill this time_

_It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you_

_Though I see you weeping so sweetly_

_I think that you might have to take another taste_

_A little bit of hell this time_

_Lie to me._

_Lie to me._

_Is she not right? Is she insane? _

_Will she now run for her life in the battle that ends this day?_

_Is she not right? Is she insane?_

_Will she now run for her life now that she lied to me?_

He caught sight of the brunette again and watched her walk towards the bathrooms, she was holding what looked like a cell phone. Godric tried to focus on something else, so he watched the vampire dancers dancing to the new song. When he listened, his mood was not improved by the lyrics. In fact, it was increasing his sense of foreboding.

_You always wanted people to remember you_

_To leave your little mark on society_

_Don't you know your wish is coming true today?_

_Another victim dies tonight_

_Lie to me._

_Lie to me_

_Is she not right? Is she insane?_

_Will she now run for her life in the battle that ends this day?_

_Is she not right? Is she insane? _

_Will she now run for her life now that she lied to me?_

_Is she really telling lies again?_

_Doesn't she realize she's in danger?_

He saw the frizzy haired brunette practically running for the exit, but trying to look like she wasn't. No one else was paying her any mind. That struck a warning bell.

"Pam, I want you to have people check all the back rooms and bathrooms." She looked at him confused. "NOW!" She gestured over several of the servers and other workers at the bar human and vampire alike and sent them off to do his orders.

"Come with me." Pam followed him into the back, where he closed Eric's door.

"Pam that human woman was up to something. I would like you to wait here while I go out and find out what it was." Pam looked like she wanted to protest, but he gave her a stern glance and she sat down behind Eric's desk.

"I will wait here." He turned to leave. He had almost made it to the door when the screams broke out.

"Pam call the authorities. There's a fire." Pam took a cell phone out of the desk and quickly dialled. Godric opened the door and rushed out to the main club. He could see the flames quickly spreading as the people panicked and stampeded towards the door. Things became even more chaotic as two figures emerged covered in flames and went rolling about on what used to be the dance floor, spreading the flames even quicker. Godric could do nothing to stop this and he felt helpless as he watched the flames lick closer to the bar. He knew when the alcohol went up, most of the building would be gone. He could just hear the sirens over the wild screaming. He shut the door on the noise and the fire. When he turned he saw Pam's head sticking out of the office door. Her eyes were large, and she looked worried. He nodded to the back door and they headed out. Once out in the night, they circled around to the front where the fire trucks had pulled up and were already fast at work, putting out the flames that were coming through the front door. Pam hurried up and directed another truck around to the back. She was holding a large stack of folders in her hands. Godric scanned the crowd but the brunette was nowhere in sight. He walked up to Pam and stood beside her as she watched her livelihood burn.

"We should call Eric and let him know what's happened." She didn't sound at all happy about the prospect.

"Hand me the phone." He could at least take this responsibility from her.

Sookie stood outside the partially burnt building that used to be her parent's house that was now her brother's. She was too astonished to cry. Eric stood beside her watching the smoke rise from the smoldering wreckage. Bud walked up to her other side, eyeing Eric with discomfort. Sookie could hear his prejudiced thoughts, and almost smacked him. Right now he was thinking of some way to tie Eric to the fire. She wanted to strangle him for his stupidity.

"You'll be happy to know that no bodies were found in the wreckage. But we haven't been able to get a hold of Jason. Do you know where he is?"

"No. I saw him at the bar earlier with his girlfriend Crystal Norris, the new waitress at Merlotte's, but I haven't seen him since then. Do they know what caused the fire?"

"They are still investigating." But she could hear him in his head, '_It was definitely arson, started in the back mud room with gasoline.'_

Sookie pulled out her cell phone and called Jason's. It rang and rang, and went to his answering machine. She left a message. Her fear was beginning to make her feel a little light headed, and she reached out for Eric's hand gripping it tight.

Eric's cell phone rang, making her jump. He squeezed her hand and dug for it with his other. Pulling it out he flipped it open. He listened for a minute and dropped her hand walking a little distance away.

"A fire? Well that is one hell of a coincidence. I am standing at what used to be Jason Stackhouses' home, and it has also been burned. He is now missing. Can you and Pam meet me back at Sookie's house in an hour?" He shut the phone. _I will kill whoever set fire to my club! I will tear them to pieces with my bare hands!_ He clenched his jaw tight.

He walked back over to Sookie, who looked frightened and curious.

"Who was it? What's wrong?" She could tell he was very, very angry.

"Somethings' happened at the club. Godric and Pam are going to meet us at your house in an hour." He saw the indignant look on Sookie's face, but stopped her before she could speak, he was not in the mood to have to explain himself. "Sookie it also involves you – intimately. We should leave here now. We can't do anything more."

Sookie walked over to Sheriff Dearborn, he was standing with Andy Bellefleur, who looked nervous at her approach.

"Sheriff, I am going home now. Call me if you hear anything new in the investigation or if you find Jason." He nodded but promised nothing.

Sookie could feel his eyes on her as she walked away, but she had pulled up all her mental shields she didn't want to hear any more of his thoughts tonight. Eric was already by the car waiting.

They drove back towards her house in silence. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Eric what the hell is going on? What happened at the bar?" She shot a look at him. He was still staring furiously out the window. His fangs were fully extended when he looked at her.

"Fangtasia was burned down. Godric and Pam are going to meet us at your house and they will tell us everything that happened tonight. Godric thinks he saw the person who set the fire." Sookie was stunned into silence. She drove the rest of the way without asking any of the questions that were crowding her brain.

As she drove up she saw that Tara was home. She parked beside her car. _Maybe I should get her out of the house before Godric and Pam arrive. Angry vampires are not exactly the best houseguests and Tara may get herself into trouble. Eric and Pam do not have Godric's patience, and I don't think I could live with myself if I got her hurt._

"Eric I need a minute with Tara. Can you wait out here for just a second?" He didn't look pleased but nodded. He closed her door a little harder than necessary. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and thought of something her Gran used to say, _pick your battles._

She walked up to the door. _Oh, this will be fun..._She steeled herself, squared her shoulders and walked in.

"Tara! Tara can you come down here? I need to talk to you." Tara came down the stairs in her pyjamas and looked at Sookie.

"What?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing up at this hour Sook? Weren't you at work all day?"

"Yeah I was. But somethin's happened. I got a call from Bud Dearborn. Jason's house was burned down, they were able to save most of it, but the whole back section is gone. And Jason is nowhere to be found. When'd he leave the bar? Do you remember? Was he with somebody?"

Tara's face reflected her fear. "He left just a little after you. He didn't say where he was going. No one went with him. Do they know what caused the fire?"

"It was arson. But they don't know who did it."

"And Jason's missing?"

"Yeah. I called his cell phone but there was no answer. So I left a message but I'm really worried." Tara crossed the floor and hugged her. They clung together for a moment. Sookie was holding back her tears but only barely. She felt Tara stiffen in her arms and she turned, Eric had walked in the door.

"Your minute's up." She fought against the urge to slap him.

"Tara I want to ask you for a favour. Can you go to your mom's tonight. Another fire was set at Eric's club in Shreveport tonight, and he has some people coming over. I know being around vampires makes you uncomfortable and I'm sorry I've got you stuck in the middle of all of this."

"Sookie, if you're here, I'm here. I don't care how many vampires are coming over tonight. I'm not gunna leave you." Sookie could feel her determination and heard her think, _I promise I'll behave myself. _Sookie hugged her again.

"Thank you. I love you."

She looked at Eric over Tara's shoulder but he shook his head to indicate that would not be okay.

"But you should go. I just want to keep you safe. With my brother missing you are all the family I have left." Tara looked like she was about to argue but Sookie squeezed her shoulders. "Please, Tara. Do this for me."

Tara looked really reluctant. "And please keep calling Jason's cell. The moment he answers tell him to call me or call me yourself." Tara picked up her keys, and headed for the door, giving Eric as much space as possible. Keep yourself safe Sookie, and call me."

Sookie dropped into one of the kitchen chairs. Eric sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry Sookie but until we know where the danger is coming from it is best we involve no one else." Sookie understood the reasoning but she would have felt better if her best friend had been beside her. But knowing she was safe would have to be enough. Jason being missing was really freaking her out.

Eric could sense it. _It's all connected. There are three possible threats: the Queen, the King of Mississippi and The Fellowship. But which one?_

Eric couldn't sit any longer, he got up and began pacing.

Thankfully they didn't have long to wait. Pam gave a cursory knock before just walking into the house. She was carrying an armload of folders. She set them carefully on the table.

Looking up at Eric, "This was all I could save. But it's all of the important documents."

"That was good thinking Pam." A little tension lessened in his shoulders. "Now tell me what happened." It was a growl.

It was Godric's quiet, steady voice that answered. Sookie felt better as soon as she heard it.

"A young woman came up to us and asked for an autograph. She was acting...different. Suspicious. But nothing overt, so I thought I was just unused to humans. But when she came out of the bathrooms she was practically running for the door. I trusted my instincts and had Pam send people to check the bathrooms and took Pam into your office. Before I could come out again the fire started. We lost Paul, Rita, Clancy, and Tom as well as a few of the human workers, several more are injured. The fire was stopped before it reached the bar, so the building is still standing. But the fire spread quickly and the rooms are no longer safe to sleep in. I have sent everyone who survived to the local safehouses."

Eric seated himself again. Pam leaned against the table. Godric remained standing.

"Sookie's brother's house was also burned tonight and he cannot be found. Though it may only be coincidence I doubt it. I think they are connected. I can think of three possible sources for the attack: the Queen, though she would probably take more direct action. The King of Mississippi, or The Fellowship of the Sun." But which of the three I can't be more sure of without more evidence.

Godric looked thoughtful.

"I think I may know. The girl got my signature, and they attacked Sookie's brother's house. The Queen or King would go directly for you or Sookie. There would be no need to go after the people in your life. Or at least without letting you know it was they who were punishing you. The Fellowship, on the other hand, has a reason to hurt both Jason and I. We humiliated Newlin personally and professionally. If he was looking for revenge, we would be the most likely targets. And I think Sookie, you may still be in danger. He knows your name and you played a part in his humiliation. It would also be good leverage against your brother, and he has seen how highly we vampires think of you, and the lengths we will go to protect you."

The three vampires considered this. Sookie thought it made perfect sense.

"So they took my brother...to do what?"

"That I cannot be sure of. Though it is probably not to recruit him again. I'm sorry Sookie."

Sookie closed her eyes and tried not to think about why they would take him. _Why do men I love keep getting taken and tortured? _She squared her shoulders. She was not going to let these vampires see her cry anymore, she was crying all the time it seemed. _Just call me weeping Willa._ _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. That will be my mantra._ Sookie opened her eyes and met the eyes of each of the vampires in her kitchen. _When in doubt, fall back on good old Southern hospitality._

"Can I get any y'all a True Blood?"

Eric looked preoccupied and didn't answer, Godric chuckled, and Pam accepted. Sookie got up, picked one out of the fridge and heated it in the microwave. She shook it well before handing it to Pam. It had felt good to have something to do but now she was at a loss again. There wasn't even a dish in the sink to do.

Godric watched her with interest. He had watched her master her emotions and pull herself together. He looked back and forth between his child, and Sookie. _They are so similar in so many ways. Both are people of action, much more comfortable having an objective; a clear point of attack. They are also fearless in the pursuit of that goal...So very similar. _Godric himself was ready to defend these people who were closest to him. He felt responsible for the whole situation.

Eric was sifting through the paperwork Pam had been able to save. The lease, deed, and insurance for the club were all there as well as other important papers for several of his other smaller businesses.

"Well now that we're pretty sure who is attacking us. How do we go about finding them?" _And make them pay this time._

"Newlin is on the television almost every day, so he will be easy to track, but getting to him without causing an incident like Dallas will be a bit tricky." Pam didn't look or sound like she particularly cared if they caused a little trouble, but Sookie remembered that it wasn't just humans they were dealing with. _The vampires have rules and agendas of their own. Godric had lost his position as Sheriff the last time. Would Eric lose his this time? And if so, would he accept it?_

It looked to Sookie, like Godric was thinking along the same lines.

"The problem is that they haven't left any evidence. We cannot go to any authorities, vampire or human, with only suspicions. Somehow we need to find evidence that implicates them for both fires or at least the one at Fangtasia before we can make any real moves."

Eric growled in frustration, Sookie felt like doing the same.

_Newlin and that crazy wife of his, have my brother who knows where, doing God know what to him! I almost wish Eric had killed him in that church._

She started thinking out loud.

"Maybe I could go in like last time, listen in and see if I can dig up anything useful. They must have a local chapter up here somewhere. Or would they have taken him all the way back to Dallas?"

She looked up and all three vampires were looking at her.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud."

"It would be convenient to send you back in, and have you figure everything out, but they know your name and what you look like now." Eric stopped her from saying something by holding up his hand. "The people who took your brother, at least, would know what you look like. And I won't send you into another trap. We'll figure out another way."

Sookie was mad now. "So you'll risk my life for me to find someone important to you, but you'll stop me when it's someone I love? I don't think so. I'll go in disguise; get a wig or something! I have to find Jason. He's the only family I've got left!" She was nose to nose with Eric since he was seated. But he abruptly stood and towered over her, trying to intimidate her with his height and anger.

Godric heard Pam snicker, and he tried to suppress his own smile. _They certainly are fun to watch._

But he knew he should intervene before their tempers got out of control.

"Eric, sit down." Eric sat but continued to glare at Sookie.

"Sookie would you please sit as well?" She sat without comment and kept shooting glares at Eric, but made an effort to focus on Godric.

"Thank you. Whatever we do, we will have to decide tomorrow night, as it is almost dawn. Sookie," he looked into her eyes, "please do not do anything until we can all talk about it. There is no room here for hasty or stupid actions. We will find your brother and bring him home safe. So do not run off during daylight trying to do it all yourself. That will get you captured or killed. There are political implications and consequences that will affect all of us. So please trust me."

"I promise I'll wait. I have to get some sleep and I have to work the late shift tomorrow anyway. So I will meet y'all back here after work." Godric could feel her frustration, but he was pretty sure she would keep her word.

Pam asked a question then. "So where will we sleep?"

"Bill's house is still empty, and I have one spot here."

_Now the only question is who stays where..._

"I will stay here with Sookie. Eric, Pam, you two should head over to Bill's and make sure the place is still secure."

"His spot was under the stairs. I don't know if he had anymore, he was still in the process of renovating." Pam nodded and was out the door. Eric hesitated a moment. He looked like what he was about to say was against his better judgement. He picked up Sookie's hand.

"Sookie I'm sorry about your brother. I will find him." She squeezed his hand and then he was out the door and her hand lay alone on the table.

She sighed deeply. _Way too much has happened today. Starteing out normal and progressively getting more fucked up. I need to sleep. I need to find Jason. I wish Gran was here so she could tell me everything's gunna be alright, and I would believe her._

Sookie wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold back tears again. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Godric's face.

"I think you should get some rest if you can."

"I think you're right." She stood and walked up the stairs with Godric following. She walked into the room Tara was staying, moved the boxes and clothes off the floor.

"I will put everything back in the morning so know one knows you're there."

A tear slipped down her cheek. Godric put his hand to her cheek wiping it away with his thumb.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"I'm sorry for bringing this on you."

"It's not your fault."

He hugged her to him. She clung to him and enjoyed the feeling of safety his arms provided. She closed her eyes. She was vaguely aware of the soft feeling of blankets and pillows before she slipped willingly into the darkness.

Godric was sitting on the end of the bed watching her sleep. He reached out and smoothed her hair back from her face. He could smell Eric both on her skin and on her blankets. He had figured as much, but it still made him happy for his child. _She seems a good antidote for the jadedness that comes with so many years of living; in the dark. She was like a warm little sun that had entered their lives, burning her way under their cold skin and melting the hearts he had feared they had both lost over the years. What is she? _

_She has brought Eric and I back together, at least for awhile. I owe her much._

He felt the sun rising, and it was getting very light in her bedroom but still he couldn't leave her. He could feel her distress even in sleep. He stroked her cheek and she twitched, but he felt her distress lessen. He kissed her on the forehead, then her lips, and she let out a breathy sigh relaxing a little bit more.

"I will make this right." He kissed her lips again and left the room. The sun was now streaming in the windows. He was smoking slightly as he closed the trap door on top of himself.

He closed his eyes contemplating the relationship between the light and dark, how neither could exist without the other.

_Sookie's Dream:_

_She was sitting on the dock at her parent's house, dipping her feet in the water. The sun was shining, and she was in her bathing suit – a two piece bikini that was green with white polka dots. She didn't have her sunglasses and the glare from the water was hurting her eyes. She heard Jason's voice calling her from inside the house. So she got up and walked towards him. He was standing at the back window. He was waving at her. She shielded her eyes to try and see him better. She could see a dark figure behind Jason, just over his shoulder. She started screaming and pointing but he just seemed confused. Then the shadowy figure hit him from behind. Jason fell out of view. Sookie ran up to the back door, throwing it open. When she dashed inside, it was the interior of the church in Dallas and it was dark. She could just make out two figures tied to the cross on the altar. She tried to dash forward but a multitude of arms were holding her back. She was screaming and struggling, calling out Jason's name. One of the shadowy figures raised their head's._

"_Sookie run!" It was Jason's voice in her head. But even as she tried to do as he asked, the arms that were holding her gripped her painfully, lifting her, bearing her towards the altar. She felt her knees hit the ground painfully and her head was forced up. Steve Newlin was standing beside her a triumphant smile on his face._

"_Now bear witness to the glory of God."_

_The sun rose up over the horizon and the vampire burst into flames with her brother attached. Jason screamed her name._

"_Sookie!"_

Sookie woke sitting bolt upright in bed, covered in sweat. The phone was ringing. When she tried to leap out of the bed, she almost fell because the blankets were all tangled up in her legs. She got to the phone just as the answering machine was picking up.

"Hello? Hello?"

"Hey Sookie, it's Tara. Still no word from Jason. Has he touched down with you?"

Sookie's heart was still going a mile a minute, and she felt like she wanted to throw up, but she managed to answer.

"No, no he hasn't."

"Will you be in to work tonight?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"It's 4:30pm. That's why I'm callin'. I stopped by earlier today but you were out cold. I figured you might need a wake up call."

"Thanks. I should go jump in the shower. I'll see you at work."

Sookie hung up the phone, and walked into the bathroom. She stopped at the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream."

A flash of her brother burning tied to a vampire flashed through her brain and she threw up in the sink. Coughing, she stripped off her clothes from yesterday and stepped into the shower. She washed her hair and tried to put her dream out of her mind.

In Merlotte's parking lot Sookie was sitting behind her wheel. She was trying to pull her shields up because she could already hear the thoughts of the patrons loud in her brain and she hadn't even walked inside yet. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on shutting everything out. Eventually the cacophony subsided and Sookie sighed in relief. She pasted a smile on her face and got out of the car, quickly walking up to the employee entrance. She walked into Sam's office and deposited her purse on the shelf she usually used, and walked out front. The bar was packed and rowdy, and every eye turned to her as she walked in. No matter how strong her shields had become over the last month she knew what everyone was thinking. Everyone was curious about the fire at Jason's place. Suspicions and theories were on everybody's lips as to where Jason was. Sookie was surprised to Crystal Norris was in that night and she looked like she was in a bad mood. Sookie was sure she had gotten an earful from the helpful Bon Tempe community as to the probability of Jason's whereabouts. Jason did have a reputation as a tom cat, and most people thought it was a jealous lover or perhaps Crystal herself who set the fire in a jealous rage.

Sookie felt sorry for her and gave her an encouraging smile as she passed by. Crystal looked a little suspicious, but didn't approach her. Sookie passed by walking her section taking food and drink orders, fitting herself in to the swing of the bar. People asked, commented and questioned her but she just smiled back and gave bland answers, not once letting on how worried she actually was. She could feel Sam's eyes on her back most of the night, and Tara's. Both knew her well, and she knew she was going to have to tell them something. She may even need more time off work. _At this rate, I am definitely going to get fired. The boss having a crush on me and being my friend can only go so far. _Looking out the window, she could see that the sun had set. _The vampires should be rising soon._

Eric woke earlier than Pam, both were in the crawl pace under the stairs at Bill's place. He woke as angry as he had been the night before. _Whoever burned the bar is going to pay with their lives, whoever ordered it will pay with their lives. It is going to take a lot of time and money to get the bar up and running again, if Pam's estimates are correct. And they usually are. I will have to do inventory and make sure the other businesses are running smoothly. And maybe I'll reopen the house – I'm not spending another night in such an uncomfortable hole. _He rose, but decided to wait to leave till Pam woke. _It shouldn't be long. _He walked around the house, checking out all the rooms. It was a nice old home, not really his taste, but it did have its perks. _It is nice and close to Sookie...Maybe I should have one of my humans buy it._ He started looking at the house in a new light. _Renovations would have to wait till after Fangtasia of course... but it does have its possibilities. I do remember I enjoyed the bathtub._

He felt it when Pam woke, and was down the stairs and waiting by the door when her head poked up out of the hole. He actually chuckled when he saw her expression. She was about as impressed as he was with the accommodations. She picked herself gingerly out of the hole and brushed herself off fastidiously. Still chuckling, he held open the door.

"Shall we go?"

Godric had woken just as the sun was going down. He replaced all the boxes and clothes back in their places ensuring that that the spot stayed hidden and undisturbed. He walked downstairs and took a True Blood out of the fridge. He warmed it in the microwave and shook it as he had seen Sookie do. He chugged the whole bottle and hoped that the taste wouldn't stay in his mouth all night. He rinsed the bottle and put it in the recycling. He browsed Sookie's books but sat down on the couch to wait. After a little while he could feel Eric was on his way and would be here any second. And sure enough Eric and Pam walked through the door not a second later. Eric looked as angry as he had been last night; Pam didn't look too happy either. It was she who spoke first.

"So how do we begin the hunt?" Her fangs were showing at the prospect.

"Sookie doesn't have a computer in the house, neither did Bill." Eric walked over to the television, turning it on. He flipped through the channels, but Steve Newlin face did not appear. He muted it and left it on in the background.

Godric spoke up then. "We must start at the last place we knew where he was. We must go back to the church in Dallas. We will have to contact Isobel and tell her we are coming. You should also inform your Queen of the fire. They may try to attack other vampire businesses in the area. She also may know where they have any churches in this area. I think we should also get Sookie a wig, Pam if you could arrange that. It should be as realistic as possible." Pam's eyes widened but she nodded. She flipped open her phone and dialled. While she was speaking quietly, Godric looked up to Eric.

"I know, I would prefer not to have to send her in either, but she may be able to find out where her brother is without bloodshed. And no matter what they have done to us, we must try to do this without killing any of them. Even if we succeeded in wiping out every one of them, it would only bring punishment down on us from the Magister. When you tell the Queen about the fire do not let on it may be the Fellowship, it may lead to an enquiry. And also without Bill's claim she would most definitely take Sookie for her own. I'm surprised she hasn't already."

Eric nodded; it had been something he had thought of as well.

"She warned me about tasting her. She told me not to. She said the girl wasn't entirely human, and insinuated that feeding from her would give her some influence over me." He looked away from Godric, "that I would fall in love with her."

_So Sophie-Anne is wary of the girl. Interesting. I wonder how she knows about her. Surely Bill wouldn't have told her...the Queen definitely has spies in the area. I wonder what she knows or suspects already. Does she know what the girl is?_

"Everything is ready. I will go pick it up now. I will meet you back here in two hours." Pam nodded to Godric then Eric and left. Eric turned to Godric.

"I have to go and check on a few things, make sure the other businesses are running smoothly, and I would like to get some new clothes. I will call the Queen while I am out. I will try to be back in two hours as well."

He also bowed his head to Godric and left. Godric was left alone in her house again. He sat on the couch and began to plan. Running through strategies in his head.

Review this Story/Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Blinded by the Light

Steve Newlin was leaning against the desk in his office. Three people were standing in front of him, one woman and two men. They were his elite, the best of his Soldiers of the Sun.

"So Jessica, you found Godric where?"

"Sir, he was in a vampire bar in Shreveport, surrounded by fangbanger scum."

_Now what would he have been doing somewhere like that? It seems unlike him. Oh well, God's vengeance found him! He could not thwart the will of God forever!_

"So you started the fire and got out of there without anyone knowing who you were?"

"The fake Ids worked perfectly. The fire cannot be tied to you, or the Fellowship. It was just an unfortunate accident. Karma you could say." She grinned.

Steve looked at the tiny woman. She had frizzy brunette hair, and average features, _the perfect person for the job. Very forgettable, doesn't stick out in a crowd._

"So are we sure he is dead?"

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Well, no one has been able to confirm that he died in the fire, but he has not been seen since. We still have spies around the bar, and in Bon Temps. If he surfaces, we will know, but it most likely that he died in the fire."

_Let's hope so. _Steve thought fervently. _As long as I can't be tied to the fire I should be safe._

"For your sake, I hope he did." He turned to the other two standing before him.

"And Michael, Carson, how did your task go?"

"Sir, there were a few problems taking Stackhouse. He fought back. We managed to subdue him, but we left evidence. So we burned the back room to make sure no one would know he had been taken. He is now being held with the vampire at the church in Mansfield, ready for your ceremony."

Steve could feel his anger growing. He backhanded Michael across the face.

"You started a fire?"

Sir, you said to leave no evidence of a struggle. That-" Steve cut him off.

"You think two fires on the same night isn't obvious?" Steve was now furious.

"If the vampires figure out who is behind this, we're all dead. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" All three soldiers flinched before his fury.

"The whole point of sending my elite was to go in discreetly and make sure we cannot be tied to either incident. You had better pray to God that the two are never connected!" He was tired and angry, and he just wanted to be alone.

"You are dismissed. Get out of my office."

He stormed around and sat down behind his desk fuming. _At least I am protected. The vampires can't strike at me without martyring me in the eyes of the congregation. They killed my family and stated the war. Killing me would be a deadly move for their political agenda. It would prove just how vile and demonic they really are. No, I will not be touched._ He smiled to himself, sure of his future and the rightness of his actions.

Sookie had asked some discreet questions at work and gotten a surprising amount of information. She was driving home very fast, and hoped she wouldn't get pulled over. She was in too much of a hurry to stop. She skidded into her driveway not bothering with a good parking job. She hurried from the car and through the front door. As she burst through the door, she saw movement to her left in the living room, she spun, almost colliding with Godric in her haste. He held out his arms and grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her.

"Sookie what is it? Are you alright?"

"I asked a couple people in the bar a few questions. And I found out that the Fellowship has a church in Mansfield outside of Shreveport, they've sent out recruiters to all the local churches the past two weeks. Sam said that there were some in to his bar last Sunday, trying to hand out pamphlets. He asked them not to solicit, but they've come in once or twice more. There was a guy in the night Jason was taken, but he left before I did. Sam said he had brown hair and a brown beard close to the face. He was medium build and was dressed in a suit – that sticks out in a place like Merlotte's. I read the minds of everybody in the bar, and no one knows or suspects that Jason was taken or they weren't thinking about it. Everyone just thinks he's out at some girl's place, even the police, so I can't even report him missing until tomorrow! What do we do now?"

She knew she was babbling but couldn't seem to stop herself. She'd been in such a frenzy trying to get the information out and keep it coherent that she was shaking with the overload of emotion. Godric gathered her into his arms and held her till her shaking stopped.

"Have you eaten?" He asked quietly in her ear.

"I ate what I could at the bar." She pulled back from him. She looked tired. He let his arms drop to his sides.

"Where are Pm and Eric? I thought they would be here."

"They are out making sure things are in place."

Sookie was disappointed. She had hoped that the vampires would already have a plan of action. She needed to do something. All this waiting and not knowing were too familiar and similar to recent events. And those had ended in the death of loved ones. She couldn't take that again. She had lost too much recently. Her dream of Jason's death haunted her.

"Sookie what is it, there is something bothering you. Tell me what it is."

"I had a dream. I watched them take my brother from his house, and then they made me watch while they burned him alive."

"Burned?" Sookie abruptly looked away from him. There was something she didn't want to tell him. "Sookie?"

"They tied him to a vampire and they burned them in a ceremony at dawn. I know it is probably just my fears. Steve Newlin threatened to do the same to me when Eric was captured at the church. But it just felt so real." Tears escaped from beneath her closed lids. "So real."

For a moment Godric felt his guilt wash over him. He would someday willingly choose this fate, this fate that threatened so many innocent lives. _It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was supposed to be a willing sacrifice, not become a form of execution for the unwilling. It was supposed to fix everything!_

"It was just a dream Sookie. I don't think the people are ready to watch human sacrifice just yet." But in his heart he wasn't so sure. The followers he had met became more blind in their faith every day. He had been sure most of them were good people, just ordinary, and scared of vampires and the cruelty and contempt that many showed humans. Vampires were different and terrifying. Many so stuck in the old ways that Godric could not blame the populace for being frightened of trying to accept predators into their midst.

_Could Steve really be planning on sacrificing humans friendly to vampires by forcing them both to meet the sun? He did seem a little mad that last night in the church..._

Pam walked into the house without knocking, throwing down a couple of packages on the table. She was in a pale blue velour jogging suit, and her hair was tied back. She looked like a suburban housewife ready to take the kids to soccer practice. Though that was the last thing Pam would ever do. Looking at her Sookie suddenly felt the grit of the day and working on her feet for eight hours.

"Did I miss anything?" Pam was looking back and forth between the two.

"Sookie has found out that there were Fellowship members in the bar the night Jason was taken, and the location of their local church."

Pam looked impressed before her face assumed its regular bored expression.

"Helpful. I picked up a few beauty items that should help along those lines." Sookie looked at her confused.

"Where's Eric?" Pam was looking expectantly at Godric.

"He left to get some affairs in order and tell Sophie-Anne of the fire. I expect him shortly."

Eric was finally driving back to Sookie's house. It had taken longer to make all the arrangements than he had expected. The insurance companies were trying to throw up all the red tape they could. He had left his lawyer Bobby Burnham to deal with them. He didn't think his temper could handle all their legalese and bureaucratic bullshit. _He would eat somebody if he stayed cooped up in that little office!_ The rest of the night's business had run far more smoothly. His other businesses were good, and being run to his satisfaction. His house in Shreveport had been reopened. He had ordered Bill's house to be bought. He had fed from a lovely dark haired boy whom he had seen on the street outside the Insurance offices and glamoured. And the call to the Queen had gone smoothly, a little too smoothly if he was honest with himself. He had told his edited story to her people, but he had not been summoned or asked for details. That worried him a bit but she undoubtedly knew of the fire already. _Perhaps she just doesn't care. _It was the best he could hope for.

He was ten minutes from Sookie's house when the call came.

"Mr. Northman. It's Bobby. I have good news. The insurance company will cover everything. The work crews will start tomorrow morning. I thought you should know straightaway."

"Thank you for the good news, Bobby. There'll be a nice Christmas bonus for you this year."

"Thank you, sir."

"What about the Compton house?"

"I'm still looking into it."

Eric flipped the phone shut. All in all it was turning into a good evening. He parked behind Sookie's car. _I wonder why she didn't park, was she drunk?_ The car was on an angle and no where near her regular parking space. Inside he found everyone already there.

Sookie watched Eric walk in her front door_, Like he owns the place. But wow he looks good! _His tall six foot four frame was decked out in fashionably ripped jeans, a leather jacket and a white shirt. _How does a white shirt look that soft? _I hugged every curve of his chest and she just wanted to rub her hands all over him. He nodded his head at Godric and shot a wink at Pam. When he turned his eyes to her, he looked startled for a moment then his face broke into a huge grin.

_Oh God, that impulse must be showing on my face! _Sookie hastily took charge of her features. He gave her a wink too. She fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him like a five year old.

When he turned his eyes to Godric again he was all business.

"Everything has been taken care of, and the appropriate channels notified. Any new developments here?

Godric turned to her, "Sookie?"

She had the undivided attention of all three vampires. "Well I asked around at work and it turns out the Fellowship does have a chapter up here. They've got a church outside Shreveport in Mansfield. They've also been sending people to all the local churches trying to recruit. More relevant for us, was that they were in the bar the yesterday when Jason disappeared. At least one guy was recognized as belonging to the Fellowship; medium build, brown hair and beard and wearing a suit. Sam said he'd been in before handing out flyers. " She took a flyer out of her purse and handed it to Eric. Eric looked contemptuously down at the hateful propaganda, and handed it to Godric.

"So they were in the bar that night. And the brunette in my club was most definitely one. So now we go to this church in Mansfield and see what we can find. Sookie grab some clothes, and whatever you'll need to stay overnight. My house is large enough to accommodate us all. Godric I brought some clothes for you as well. Pam I think a few of your things have already been brought over."

Sookie held up her hands.

"Wait a minute, what?"

"We will leave for the church right now, get a look at it. If we find any sign of your brother we enter tonight and get him out. If we can't, tomorrow you can dress up and go in undercover again. Bring the flyer, it can help with the disguise."

For a moment Sookie was taken aback. _With Bill I would've had to have a big fight over putting myself in danger like this. Especially since last time was a trap. I wonder what that means... _But she hurried up the stairs and threw her things into a bag grateful that she didn't have to argue to get her way. She took a couple changes of clothes and a few things to help with her disguise, like her Gran's silver jewellery. She stuffed them to the bottom of her bag. She changed into jeans and a grey long-sleeved shirt. It was of a lovely clingy material, and was extremely comfortable, which she thought would be good for a long car ride. She looked around the room, both checking to see if she had forgotten anything and saying goodbye. It seemed she was always rushing out to do something dramatic and heart wrenching lately, and she hated to leave her little sanctuary. She said a silent goodbye and closed the door. On her way back downstairs she had a sudden thought and veered into the kitchen instead of the living room. She picked up the phone and dialled Tara's mom's number. Thankfully Tara picked up.

"Hey Tara, it's me. I'm going away for a day or two again. But I want you to stay away from the house. The people who took Jason know me and where I live. So please don't put yourself in their path by coming here. You can stop by and grab some of your stuff, but I couldn't stand it if somethin' bad were to happen. I love you."

And before Tara could say anything she hung up the phone. _Please God, let her listen to me!_

She walked out to the living room.

"Let's go."

The car outside was not the one she had been expecting. Eric usually drove a little corvette, but tonight it was a large black SUV. Sookie locked the door behind her. When she turned around she was alone on the porch. As she rounded the house Pam was waiting by the trunk looking impatient, Eric was already in the driver's seat and Godric was waiting by an open back door. Sookie tried to hurry her walk without looking like she was doing so. She handed Pam her bag, and hopped into the seat Godric indicated. _I wonder if they're going to buckle me in too._ Sookie thought a little nastily. Pam sat in the seat next to Sookie, and Godric got in the passenger side. Then they were off.

Eric was a fast driver. Sookie was glad she couldn't see the speedometer, because she was sure they were not going anywhere near the speed limit. _Please let me find Jason and bring him home safely! _She closed her eyes and let the motion of the car lull her into sleep.

Godric watched Sookie's eyes close and heard her heart rate begin to slow as she drifted off to sleep. Her dream was bothering him. He had called Isobel earlier in the evening and she had given her permission for them to re-enter the territory. She hadn't mentioned any more incidences against the nest from the Fellowship, but there were many rogue vampires that criss-crossed territories. If one were to go missing, it may be a day or two before anyone was alerted. He had a sense of foreboding, that Sookie's dream may have some truth to it. It seemed like exactly the type of thing Steve would do to avenge a personal insult. _But where would he hold the ceremony? Surely not at the same church...If any of us went missing in Dallas, that would surely be the first place to look._

Eric felt Sookie slip into sleep. He heard her heart beat and breathing change, and he felt himself tense up. He was fighting a desire to ask Pam to drive and be the one in the back seat with Sookie. Never, in over a thousand years, had he had to deal with such an impulse not stemming from his more predatory side. He wanted nothing more right now than to hold her in his arms as she slept and keep her safe. And the impulse at once disgusted and intrigued him. He had thought that possessing her would be a matter of having her physically, but the more he had her, the more he wanted her. The more he craved her. _Perhaps it is only a matter of time...as the years pass and she becomes old, I will not want her then as I do now. Humans certainly don't keep well. The mere thought of the infirmities and indignities of old age repulse me, surely the reality of it will break her hold on me._ But a small voice inside, the voice of his craving, said he wouldn't wait that long. His thousand years of living still had not taught him patience for anything he truly wanted. He'd just gotten better at scheming a making sure he got it. He wanted to posses Sookie, body, mind, heart and soul. And though he had had her body, he still possessed less of her than Bill had and it rankled him. He wasn't used to feeling this deeply, or being denied. Women had always come so easily to him.

The more he thought of Sookie, the more frustrated he became and the faster the car went. He looked over and saw that Godric was watching him, and he made a concerted effort to calm himself.

"We aren't far now." Eric slowed the car as they entered more suburban settings.

"Pam, wake Sookie."

_Sookie's Dream:_

_Sookie was standing on a platform, her hands tied painfully behind her back. There was a field in front of her and it had rows, upon rows of white chairs. The chairs gleamed in the light of pre-dawn. People began to filter into the clearing, and Sookie tried to scream at them to help her, to let her down, but something was in her mouth and only muffled groans came out. Frantically she tried to spit out whatever was in her mouth, but it was no use. Struggling at her bonds only made them cut into her flesh deeper. A group of men were coming towards her, and they were carrying a litter with something on it. As they neared she caught a whiff of a sharp burning smell. As the men stepped up on the platform she saw it was a body under the sheet. She felt bile and fear rise up the back of her throat and she tried painfully to swallow them down so she wouldn't choke. As they took off the sheet she could see an unfamiliar vampire bound with silver chains. He was smoking slightly as the light got brighter. He looked angry and defiant. He was brought close and tied to her face to face. The vampire growled as more silver chains were wrapped around the two of them._

_Steve Newlin appeared on the platform with his little wife. _

"_Well, Stackhouse, today you pay for your crimes and will be judged. Your sinful ways have brought you to this end. I only hope you will repent of your sins, and maybe the Lord in his infinite love will forgive you for your evil ways." Sarah Newlin was looking at him her face both scared and angry. She turned away and walked down off the platform, Steve moved to follow her, but turned back and bent his head close enough for Sookie to smell his aftershave._

"_Would you like me to tell your sister anything? Cause I'll be seein' her real soon." Sookie started screaming and struggling against her bonds, but it was a useless attempt. Steve chuckled and walked off the platform. Using her peripheral vision Sookie could see that the chairs were now all occupied. The first rays of the sun were just starting to come up over the hill. The vampire started to struggle violently; his skin began to crackle and crisp. The smell of burning meat became almost overwhelming and Sookie was choking back bile again. The crowd was absolutely silent._

_Sookie could feel the temperature of the vampire now. It was very uncomfortable being so close. Then the sun came up above the tree line and hit them full. The vampire screamed in agony and most of his skin charred away. His clothes, only smoking before, caught fire and Sookie could feel her own flesh burn. The crowd erupted in cheers._

Sookie woke violently, throwing out her arms and hitting something solid. The physical pain cut through some of her confusion and her eyes focused on the face before her. Pam was looking at her. And she looked very annoyed. Sookie remembered where she was, but at the same time she felt her stomach flip and she had just enough time to scream, "Stop the car, NOW!"

Eric slid to a stop, skidding on the gravel on the side of the road. Sookie already had her door open and was throwing up while the car was still moving. Only her seat belt had saved her from tumbling head first out of the car. She threw up everything in her stomach, and continued to retch for a few minutes.

When she pulled herself back into an upright position, Pam had scooted over as far as she could away from Sookie looking revolted. Godric handed her back a handkerchief, concern on his face. _Where did he ever get a hanky? _Eric's face was perfectly blank in the rear view mirror.

Sookie closed her eyes and wiped her face of sweat and vomit. She felt empty, both physically and emotionally. She kept her eyes closed while she tried to hold back tears.

"Sookie," Godric's voice was soft and concerned, "I take it you had another dream?"

Sookie nodded mutely.

"Please tell me what happened this time."

Sookie shook her head negatively. She managed to say, "I-I can't just yet." Her voice was hoarse, and her throat hurt. "So are we there yet?"

Godric tried to suppress his smile, and Pam rolled her eyes, but looked a little amused.

"Does anyone have a mint." Pam laughed out loud.

Sookie had been serious but was glad it had broken the tension. She looked down at the door making sure she hadn't gotten any vomit on it and closed it. Eric pulled slowly back out onto the road.

"Well Sookie, that's why I was trying to wake you when you punched me. Where is the church?"

Sookie pulled herself together, "It's at the end of Burden Alley." Eric pointed to the glovebox, Godric pulled out a map book, and found the street they were looking for. As he directed Eric through the streets, Pam was reaching into the back into one of her mysterious packages. She came up with a wig. It was of short brown hair. She held it out to Sookie.

"Put that on, if we have to go in tomorrow I have more, but for tonight this should do."

Sookie grabbed her purse, and took out the small mirror. She also rummaged around and found a stray piece of gum. _Oh thank the Lord!_ She also looked for some bobby pins, but Pam held out her hand and in it were several long pins especially designed for the wig. Sookie took them from her with a murmur of thanks and put her hair up, securing it down with the pins. She twirled the wig around for a moment or two trying to figure out the front from the back. When she thought she had it figured out she put it on. Pam leaned towards her and adjusted the wig, tucking in a few stray hairs. Finally she sat back looking pleased.

"You look like a new person Sookie. Very nice. Though I do have to say I prefer blonds." Sookie looked in the small mirror. Under the brown pixie cut hair her face was the same but the overall impression was deceivingly different. She barely recognized herself.

Eric parked the car in a deserted parking lot. "I think we should take it on foot from here. We don't want to alert them to our presence and blow our cover too soon if we have to send Sookie in tomorrow." The other two nodded. Sookie felt scared and energized. She wanted to take action so badly, and find her brother. _Maybe then these horrible dreams will stop..._

Sookie's heart was thudding loudly in her chest as they neared the church. They had circled wide, staying out of sight of the houses that lined the street. She had dropped all her shields and was straining to find the familiar feel of her brother's mind.

"I still need to get closer."

"Are there any guards around." Pam asked the obvious question.

"No. They are all inside the church."

"All? How many are there?"

Sookie tried to separate the voices in her head. "About seven."

Godric spoke up then. "And what are seven people doing in a church at four in the morning on a Friday?

"Some are cleaning, some are doing some office work. There is going to be a luncheon tomorrow afternoon. Someone important is coming. I don't know who, but they are all really excited and want everything to look perfect."

"I think we can guess who. So none of them are thinking of your brother?"

"No." Sookie flinched as one of the workmen thought a particularly crude thought about another man working with him.

As they came up behind the church, Sookie began to have a horrible feeling. As they cleared the trees, and Sookie looked out towards the back of the church she thought she must be hallucinating for a second. It was the scene from her dream, down to the last chair. The platform had a large crucifix with shackles attached that gleamed brightly in the moonlight.

Suddenly Sookie felt like she couldn't breathe. She bent over and was gasping for air like a fish on land. Dots were appearing before her eyes and she felt like she might throw up again.

Eric dragged her back into the trees and sat her down against a trunk. She felt dew soaking through her jeans and she was trembling with sudden chill. She could barely feel his hands rubbing her shoulders.

"Sookie look at me. Sookie!"

She opened her eyes. His eyes were so blue. In the dark they were deep pools. She tried to focus on them but then he was saying something and she couldn't hear him, she looked down at his lips to try and catch what he was saying. _He probably wants to know what's wrong with me..._So Sookie answered.

"That was the exact scene from my dream in the car. That was where they burnt my brother alive." As the words came out of her mouth her mind cleared and she felt a tremendous rage flowing through her veins. Sookie had never felt anything like it. It was exhilarating!

Godric watched as Eric laid Sookie on the ground gently. Her reaction to the sacrificing platform was alarming but Godric was sure he knew the cause. _She has had another dream about her brother being killed, and this place must be similar to the one she envisioned. I wonder if she has some prescient abilities...or maybe she has some connection to her brother's mind she doesn't know about..._

"That was the exact scene from my dream in the car. That was where they burnt my brother alive."

Godric watched as Sookie's skin began to glow. Eric let go of her quickly; burns on his hands healing fast. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

"Wh-" Godric gripped his arm, shaking his head.

It looked as if Sookie's skin was aflame, her hair was dancing around her head, and the rage in her eyes was enough to scare even Godric. _She is glorious! Like a goddess stepping out of time and into this modern world. _

She stood abruptly and held her hands in front of her face. Her expression changed from wild to uncertain. And the glow faded, at last leaving her fingertips. When Godric looked into her face, he saw that fear and uncertainty were now in her eyes. She looked like any other human, and it was hard to believe what he had just seen. But he could not forget it. She had been beautiful and terrifying in her power. _What IS she? _He had felt his fangs spring forward in response to his fear and excitement.

"Sookie, has your dream already happened? Or is that the ceremony they are preparing for right now?"

She looked at him confused. "Sookie, is your brother already dead?" He spoke softly but it was if he had slapped her. She flinched. She looked inward, closing her eyes.

"No." She said definitely. "No they have him, somewhere close by. But I don't know where."

"Shall we continue on to the church?" Eric asked warily. He and Pam had backed away from Sookie, giving her space. She looked around at the three of them, as if trying to read their minds. Godric could see she was afraid, both of herself and for her brother. _She has no more idea what just happened than we do._ He made a concerted effort to calm himself. He felt his fangs retract. Once they found her brother, he would take the time to figure out what she was, and what kind of powers she possessed. _I wonder what would happen if she were made a vampire...would she lose her gifts?_

He tried to shake off the thoughts. They weren't relevant to the currant situation. He certainly wasn't going to make her a vampire right now to test out the hypothesis. _But maybe someday, if she wanted it..._Godric took a step toward her and held out his hand.

"Sookie, come we must see if we can find your brother soon, dawn is coming and we only have a few hours."

Sookie grasped his hand and held tight. He led her to the clearing again. Eric and Pam followed behind. Eric was watching Sookie intensely. _I wonder what he thinks of this new development..._

Sookie looked out at the church again. She opened up her mind as wide as it could go. The people in the church knew nothing of her brother. But she had felt him a moment ago. He was somewhere close. Sookie caught a half a thought of someone near.

_'Mr. Newlin should arrive tomorrow, then Sunday the ceremony will-'_

Sookie tried to focus only on the voice shutting out her own mind which was freaking out as well as the other voices all around her. _Focus, Jason needs you!_ She could almost sense the person, but they were just out of reach. She let herself float towards the voice, her body following after.

Godric watched as she swayed from side to side. _It's like watching a snake search for a scent or body heat._ Godric felt her hand slip out of his as she followed a trail he couldn't see. She was walking back through the woods towards the houses closest to the church's front. She stopped out at the backyard of the house just on the edges of the churches property. She opened her eyes.

"They are down. Straight down. Beneath us?" She glanced back at him quizzically.

"A bomb shelter perhaps, or a specialized basement?" Eric was still staring at Sookie, hunger apparent on his face.

Sookie looked at him and blushed, which didn't help the situation. The blood blooming under her skin made Godric want to take her right there. But he was much better at controlling himself than Eric was.

"Eric, that is a good idea. Now the question is how do we get to them."

"My brother and a vampire are down there with four other humans. The humans are armed. Steve Newlin is coming tomorrow for the luncheon and then the ceremony will take place at sunrise on Sunday."

"Then we shall just have to disappoint Mr. Newlin by taking his guests of honour tonight. There is just enough time."

"Sookie we need you to get in that house and get someone close to a doorway. We need a human to come within a certain distance to glamour them."

Sookie nodded resolute. She and Godric snuck around to the front of the house, while Eric and Pam stayed out back, in case any of the humans decided to leave that way.

Standing on the front porch, Sookie brushed herself off, adjusted the wig and turned to Godric.

"Do I look okay?" He looked at her uncertain.

"Do I look like my car just broke down and I need help and wasn't traipsing through the woods?"

"No, you do not look like you were in the woods."

"Good. Stand a bit to the side then, so they don't see you."

Sookie knocked, and listened. She could feel the minds of two adults and two children lost in sleep. She knocked a little louder and felt one of the adults slowly rise to consciousness. She knocked again, arranging her features into an appropriate expression of desperation as she felt him move towards the door.

"Who is it?" He had asked suspiciously without opening the door.

"I'm so, so sorry to bother you at this unholy hour sir. But my car has broken down. I just need the use of your phone for, like, two seconds. I'm so sorry to impose."

He was watching her through the peephole, and he decided she was harmless. His mind was still cloudy with sleep. He opened the door.

He looked her up and down, thinking she was quite pretty.

"Why don't you wait here I'll get you the phone."

"Thank you so much sir. God bless you. I never thought I would get help this time of night!"

He walked into the house, and was back a moment later handing the phone out to her.

As his hand passed the phone out, Godric grabbed his wrist pulling him out onto the porch as well. The man's eyes popped open in surprise and before he could scream, Godric had locked his gaze and was glamouring him.

"Ask me to come inside."

"Why don't y'all come on inside."

Sookie followed Godric nervously into the house.

"Show us to your back door." The man walked them back with Godric holding onto his arm. Sookie unlocked and opened the back door. Eric filled the doorway at once.

"Ask Eric to come in."

"Eric please come on inside."

Eric turned to Pam, "Wait out here. Hide in the forest. If anyone but us comes out, you know what to do." She nodded and faded back into the night.

"Now please, show us to your basement."

"It's this way." He gestured them down, like they were old acquaintances. He walked down the hallway and Sookie tripped over some forgotten toy. Eric steadied her with a hand under her elbow.

"Sorry," she mouthed.

They continued following the man. He paused at a door, opened it and went down a flight of stairs. It was pitch black going down the stairs, and Sookie was careful of her footing. _The last thing I need is to fall down the stairs and break something! _As they descended she could hear the human minds much more closely. The man reached up and pulled a cord turning the light on showing a basement full of normal junk. Boxes of decorations and old toys. Kids bikes and clothes. The washer and dryer were down here in the corner as well as an old fridge. Sookie couldn't see a door anywhere.

"Now show me to where you have the vampire and human hidden."

The man walked over to the dryer, and began pushing it aside noisily. Sookie could hear the minds of the guards become more alert.

"They heard that." Godric picked up the machine easily and put it down as far as the cords would allow. Where the dryer had been there was a trap door in the floor. Godric lifted it carefully. It descended into a lit hole. Sookie couldn't see very far. But the guards knew someone was coming down. Godric was about to descend but Sookie stopped him, she put her face close to his ear and whispered.

"They know someone is coming down. Have this guy go first."

Godric looked at her hard for a moment, but nodded, watching her. She'd felt a twinge of guilt putting this man in danger but he was holding her brother hostage and her guilt was suppressed in righteous anger. She met Godric's stare steadily.

She looked at the middle aged man, in his blue pyjamas.

"Sir why don't you go down first and show us the way. Tell the guards that they have important visitors."

"Why surely young lady. It would be my pleasure."

He descended the little ladder into the hole. Godric followed, then Eric, then Sookie.

When Sookie got to the bottom she could see she was in a little corridor with a door at the end. The guy was already opening it up, calling out to the guard on the other side.

"Hey Phil, it's just me. I have some important visitors who want to see the prisoners."

As the door swung open Godric was through it. He had grabbed the young man on the other side before he could react and threw him against the wall. He fell to the floor out cold, his head bleeding a bit. The door had opened into another corridor with another door at the end.

_This is surreal. _Sookie thought to herself. _I wonder if it will all go this easily._ A few moments later she would regret jinxing them with that thought.

"Forget what you have just seen, and announce us at the second door." The man's eyes went blank and his face slack for a moment then he smiled at them and walked towards the second door.

"Hey, it's just me. I have some important visitors who want to see the prisoners."

Sookie felt the suspicion on the other side of the door.

"Where's Phil?"

Smiling, Eric kicked open the door and was through it in a second. He had picked up the guard who had questioned about Phil and was holding him off the floor. Godric followed quickly after, and Sookie ran through as well, leaving the man in the corridor. Godric was walking towards one of the guards with his hands out. The man had a crossbow trained on him.

"We can end all this without violence, just put down your weapon." The man shot Godric, the arrow hitting him high in the shoulder. Godric roared.

It distracted Eric and he turned to Godric, just as the other guard snuck up behind him and threw a silver chain around his neck. It all happened before Sookie could shout a warning. Eric dropped the man he was holding, and went down to his knees. Trying to claw the silver off his neck but it was wrapped too tightly. The two guards rallied together moving across the room.

Godric pulled the arrow from his arm and threw it to the floor. He bared his fangs at the man who had shot him and was on him in a second. He pulled the man's head back roughly and bit.

Sookie hurried over to Eric, trying to untie the chains when one of the guards grabbed her by the hair and roughly pulled her off, punching her in the face and kicking her in the stomach. Sookie was winded, and her eyes were watering, obscuring everything. For the second time that night she felt rage pound through her veins. She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and leapt on the back of the guard who was standing over Eric with a stake raised, punching him for all she as worth. She was still pretty strong from her infusions of vampire blood, so the man went down hard. Sookie slammed his head against the floor a couple times for good measure until he stopped struggling. She felt curiously detached, like something inside her had snapped when she had been attacked. She felt a battle frenzy in her blood and she looked around the room for more enemies.

Sookie had managed to loosen the silver enough for Eric to painfully pry it off himself. His wounds healed as the last guard backed away frightened. Eric was really angry now. He backed the guard into a corner, backhanding the silver cross out of the man's hands contemptuously. He picked him up and bit into him hard. In his blood-lust he ripped an arm off the guard.

Sookie turned from her victim just as Eric threw the arm away and continued to feed, pulling off the other arm in the process. She turned form the gory scene to one just as bad. Godric's victim's head was hanging by a flap of skin, the inside of his chest was completely visible. It looked like he had been torn open. Godric was standing over him covered in blood.

_Well, okay. Eew! _

She turned back to her own victim, only to be met with yet another grisly sight. His skull had been crushed and some brain matter was leaking onto the floor into a growing pool of blood. She looked down at herself to find that she was speckled with his blood as well.

_It all happened so fast! _Sookie closed her eyes. She searched herself for remorse and guilt, but all she could feel was an intense fear for her brother. She moved toward the only other door in the room, stepping over the man she had killed.

She could feel her brother behind the door, as well as the void that indicated a vampire. As she burst through the door she was brought up short by the scene in front of her.

The vampire had been chained to the wall with silver chains, he had more silver looped around his body. He looked like a living skeleton, his skin withered, and his eyes sunk in his face. He was a pitiable sight. On the other side of the room, Jason sat his hands tied in front of him, and he was chained to the wall by his neck. He had taken some good beatings and one eye was swollen and closed. He was sitting on a stood with a bucket next to it. She could smell him from across the room.

"Oh, Jason!"

Sookie ran over to her brother, cradling his head against her.

"Sookie?" His voice was rough and unbelieving.

"I'm here Jason, I'm here! We'll get you outta this in just a second."

Godric came up behind her, he had a key in his hand and he unlocked Jason from the wall. He collapsed into Sookie's arms. She staggered under his weight and would have gone down if Godric hadn't slung Jason's arm over his shoulder and taken up his weight.

"Sookie, we could use your assistance over here."

Sookie looked up from her brother to see Eric standing with the vampire across the room. _Eric can't touch the silver chains, how stupid of me._ She hurried over. As she began lifting the chains off the unknown vampire, bits of his flesh came off with the chains. He howled in pain.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Sookie looked down into his pain crazed eyes, she saw hunger enter them, he smelled all the blood in the other room, and her own standing right in front of him.

"What's your name." He hissed at her. Eric squatted down in front of him.

"Answer the lady. We are here to get you out. I obviously can't touch the chains, so if you want out, tell her your name."

"Jamie."

"Jamie, this will hurt and I'm sorry." He nodded and braced himself. Sookie worked as quickly as she could while he shivered under her touch. Wincing and crying out when the silver came out of particularly deep wounds. When all but his hands were bound Eric moved himself in front of her. She tried to push past him, but Eric stayed put.

"Listen to me Jaimie. This girl and this boy are not to be harmed. You can feed from the corpses in the other room, or at least what there is left of them. But these two you cannot touch. Is that understood?"

"Yes" The words were a hiss. Eric moved slightly and Sookie reached around him and removed the last of the silver chains. They fell to the floor. The vampire, shuffled out into the other room. And Sookie heard noises that were very unpleasant.

Eric looked over to Godric. "I think we should stay in here for one more minute. His hunger must be relived somewhat before we can go out or he might attack. When the noises stopped Eric and Godric, still carrying Jason entered the room. Eric prevented Jamie from moving into the corridor after the still unconscious guard. Sookie entered the room slowly, trying not to look at the floor. Now that Jason was with her and no one was trying to kill her, all the blood and death were starting to get to her.

"I need to get out of this room. Please." Every head turned to her.

Jamie was eyeing her with a look she didn't particularly like. He was obviously still hungry and holding himself back with difficulty. She could see Eric's hand holding him firmly by the back of the neck, but she still felt nervous.

"Yes, we'll get you all out, then we need to clean his mess up."

Sookie was the first to enter the first little hallway, followed by Godric and Jason, then Jamie and Eric. She skirted the unconscious guard and entered the second hallway. _Almost out._ The smell of blood was receding, and Sookie breathed deeply in relief. As she started up the ladder a thought struck her, and she missed a rung. _What about the man who owns the house!? Where'd he go? _She went up the ladder as quickly as she could. She looked around the basement, but she couldn't sense him. She quickly got out of the way as Godric heaved Jason out of the hole ahead of him. Jason was trying to move, but it looked like he might have a broken bone or two. A new thought struck her. _What are we gunna do with the hungry vampire? What if he goes after the family here? The kids? Please let them have kept True Bloods in the fridge!_ She dashed over to the fridge, and sure enough there was most of a case left. _I guess they only fed him enough to keep him alive till their ceremony. They didn't want him escaping. He looked so terrible... How long have they had him?_ Sookie had two True Bloods ready as Eric pushed Jaimie out of the hole before him.

Godric had watched her dash to the fridge and when he saw what she held, he nodded in approval.

Jaimie looked at the drinks with an expression of great mistrust and dislike.

"Drink." He looked over at Godric, and fear entered his eyes. He took the bottles from her and downed them both. Sookie had run back to the fridge and brought out the rest of the pack. He downed those too. He was beginning to look like a person again.

He looked at Sookie, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She couldn't manage a smile. "So now what?"

Eric looked around him, "Pam we need any gasoline or flammable materials you can find in the garage." Sookie looked around the room expecting to see Pam, but she was nowhere. _She's outside isn't she? _Godric turned to her, cutting off her thoughts.

"Sookie where is the home owner?"

Sookie opened her mind and listened. She could hear his thoughts just upstairs, he was terrified.

_'Oh God, please save me! Please don't let her hurt me! Jesus protect me!' _She could see Pam's face in his head.

"I think Pam has him outside." Sookie was disgusted with him. He had tried to run out the back of his house when he had come back to himself and saw the killing. He had left his family behind, sleeping peacefully, never knowing what was going on. He had abandoned them to save himself.

Sookie walked up the stairs and into the kitchen crossing to the back door, where she found Pam waiting with two gas cans and several flammable liquids and a huge smile on her face.

"So everything went well?"

Sookie wasn't too sure how to categorize the night. "We got Jason and the vampire out." And she passed her stepping out into the backyard. Godric placed Jason on the grass next to Sookie outside.

"Look after him while we take care of this." Eric had put Jamie in Pam's possession and followed Godric back inside. Sookie looked down at her watch. Its face was covered in blood. She used her saliva to clean it off, wiping it on her ruined jeans. It was almost 6am. _The sun will be rising in less than forty minutes._ Sookie looked back and could see Pam talking to Jamie, but she couldn't hear what they were saying, and right now could care less. She cradled Jason's head in her lap and waited for the night to be over.

Godric and Eric had brought all the materials down into the cell with the dead bodies. They heaped them in the center of the room but pulled one into the place where Jason had been chained. They poured gasoline and the other chemicals all over both rooms. Walking back out to the ladder leaving a small trail behind them. Eric heaved the still unconscious guard over his shoulder and went up the ladder. Godric was right behind him. Eric threw the guard down on the floor and the man groaned. He was starting to come around. Eric searched his pockets, coming up with a lighter. He threw it to Godric. Godric lit the lighter and threw it down the hole. The chemicals caught and the flames quickly spread down the hallway. Godric shut the trap door and moved the dryer back into place. He then gathered up all the True Blood bottles and brought the empty case with them as they walked up the stairs and out into the kitchen. They exited the back door Eric throwing the guard whose eyelids were started to flutter beside the man who owned the house. It had all been taken care of in silence and less than five minutes.

Godric squatted in front of the home owner.

"Look at me." The man kept his eyes tightly shut. Godric was patient. The man darted a glance at him, and it was enough. Godric had him in an instant.

"You will not remember any of this. You will not remember waking up and letting the girl in, you will not remember the fight in the basement. No one came to your hose tonight. You never woke up. Everything is fine. You are excited about the ceremony tomorrow. Now go back inside and go to sleep." The man's face went slack and he yawned.

"I think I will go in, I am still sleepy." He got up and entered the house, walked down the hall and out of sight.

_Now for the last part of the plan._

As the guards eyes fluttered open Godric glamoured him.

"Now, you will not remember anyone coming downstairs tonight. No one was here. The vampire somehow escaped his chains. He killed the other guards and came after you, but you trapped him downstairs with some cans of gasoline and you set him on fire. You couldn't avoid it. He was trying to kill you and you defended yourself."

"I defended myself." He parroted back.

"Now go and wake the family who lives here because the fire may spread."

The man's face became worried and a little frantic. "Yes I should get them out."

"Yes, go now."

The man got up, wobbled a bit but ran into the house yelling, "Fire! Wake up Fire!"

Eric looked over to Sookie. "Time to go."

Review this Story/Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Memories of the Past

"So what do we do now?"

Eric walked over and picked up Jason from the ground. He groaned, but Eric ignored him. Godric held out a hand to Sookie which she took and heaved herself to her feet.

"First, we should get out of the backyard before they get out here." Eric smiled at her, but his face was still covered in blood, and the effect was a little chilling. They moved quickly into the tree line. Once they were under the cover of the trees Eric put Jason on his feet.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so." Jason took a few tentative steps. He looked like he was in pain, but he did it. And continued to stand there on his own.

Godric closed his eyes and lifted his face. He looked resigned.

"It is too close to dawn, we cannot leave the woods. We shall have to spend the day in the ground." That scared Sookie.

"But what about the Fellowship? Isn't it dangerous to stay so close? Where will Jason and I stay? He needs to see a doctor!"

Godric looked at her steadily, and she felt a little calmer, just seeing the certainty on his face.

"We will get as far as we can from here then go to ground."

Eric addressed the second half of her questions.

"Sookie, you and Jason are going to get in the SUV and go to my house. I will call Bobby now and have him arrange a doctor to make a house call. I've texted you the address, so just check your phone." _Wow, okay blond moment. I forgot we had a car parked down the street._

"Why can't we just go home?"

"Because Steve Newlin arrives today and when he finds out his ceremony has been stopped again, he may just try to find a substitute. He won't know where to find you if you stay at the house, and Jason can get medical attention right away." She looked up at him, and he gave her the most convincing puppy dog eyes. She laughed aloud.

"Fine, fine. We'll go to your place for the day. Will y'all meet us there tonight?"

"We will, then we can decide what to do about Newlin."

"I say kill the fucker." Jason sounded tired, but angry. "But that's just me, and I could be biased as he had me taken and beaten and planned to burn me alive."

Godric and Pam looked amused. The vampire Jaimie was eyeing them all, but his gaze kept coming back to Sookie. It was starting to make her very uncomfortable.

"We should go now." It was Pam, and she was beginning to look a little nervous.

Godric turned to Jaimie. "You can spend the night with us, and we will send you on your way tomorrow." Jaimie looked at him with the same fear as before. He just nodded nervously.

Godric walked up to Sookie, leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Till tonight dear one." Sookie was pleasantly surprised. And lifted a hand to her cheek as Godric turned and left with Pam and Jaimie in tow. She felt a little giddy.

Eric not to be outdone was suddenly in front of her. He reached out slowly and held her face between his hands, he bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. Sookie felt her body take over. The fight had sent an access of adrenaline into her blood, and it was just starting to come down. His kiss sent it into high gear again. It seemed to be a natural reaction to thinking you were going to die and she went with it. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his harder and running her tongue along his bottom lip. He moaned into the kiss, and the vibrations seemed to run through her entire body.

"Ah hem!"

Eric pulled back. "Tonight." He kissed her again gently and was gone. She turned to Jason who was looking at her with eyebrows raised.

"What the hell was that? What are you doing with that guy? Where's Bill?!"

"I'll tell you later Jason. Right now let's just get you to the car, and get outta here."

He looked at her suspiciously, wincing as it hurt him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

The pre-dawn light was getting brighter. Sookie slipped her arm through Jason's and tried to look as natural as possible in case someone was looking out their windows. She helped him hobble across the street and into the passenger side of the SUV. _So far so good._ She flipped open her phone and sure enough there was a new text from Eric with the address. She handed the phone to Jason.

"Find the street on the map." She started up the SUV and pulled out of the parking lot.

Steve Newlin was sleeping in his bed, his wife beside him when the phone began to ring. He groaned.

"Sarah get that." But Sarah didn't even stir. He opened his eyes. _Lord save me form this useless woman! _He threw his feet over the side of the bed. He padded across the lush carpet and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Newlin sir?"

"Yes?"

"Sir, it's Ian down here in Mansfield. I have some bad news."

Steve sat down in the padded chair by the phone, he curled his hand over the carved arm, holding tight.

"What's happened?"

He could hear the man on the other end of the phone hesitate. Steve's apprehension and anger got the best of him for a minute.

"Tell me NOW!"

"Well, sir, the vampire we were holding for the ceremony, he tried to escape. He killed most of the guards and was killed when he tried to get upstairs. Phil was almost killed as well, he got a nasty knock to the head but managed to trap the vampire in the basement. He set it on fire, sir."

"So Jason Stackhouse is dead?" _Serves the son of a bitch right! Being eaten by a vampire or burning to death both are appropriate deaths for a sinner like him. I just wish I had been there to witness it!_

"Yes sir."

_Well at least one aspect of the plan went right. Rot in Hell Jason Stackhouse. I'll send your sister to you soon!_

"Is there something else?" Steve asked sharply as the silence stretched out on the phone.

"We were just wondering if you are still going to make it down here for the luncheon since the ceremony will obviously be cancelled."

Steve thought for a moment, _Should I really go there? Maybe I shouldn't so I won't be tied to any of the unfortunate incidences there lately._

"No I don't think I will be able to make it to Mansfield tomorrow, I will try to make it up next month. Please tell the congregation that I am sorry but I have an important television interview."

"Done sir. Again I am sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry it's no one's fault. Vampires are killing machines and Phil was only defending himself and his community. Even if we don't get the ceremony a good thing has been done here."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight Ian."

Steve hung up the phone, and walked back to his bed. _So Jason is dead, Godric has still not been seen. And no one knows it was me!_ He smiled to himself as he pulled the covers back up around him and fell into a deep sleep.

Sookie woke in a bed not her own. It took a minute to remember where she was.

_I'm in Eric's house. How weird. Where's Jason!_ She sat up quickly and threw back the covers. She had fallen into bed too tired to shower or take anything off so she was still in her clothes from last night. She ran out of the bedroom and to the railing overlooking a big front room. She could hear a voice talking.

When she looked down she could see almost all of Jason, he was sitting on a beautiful leather couch being treated by a doctor. He was down to his underwear and currently getting his ribs bandaged. With her back turned she called out, "Jason, you all right?"

"Yeah Sook, the doc is seein' to me."

"I'm just gunna jump in the shower." She padded back into the bedroom and stripped the now dirty sheets from the bed. _I will find a washing machine once I clean myself up a bit. _She left the room, opening the doors as she walked down the hall. The first two were more bedrooms, the next was a closet with linens. The next was finally the bathroom. It was quite large with a beautiful walk-in shower. _It's huge!_ _At least five people could fit in here – easily! _She opened the closet in the bathroom and finally found the towels she had been looking for. They were big, fluffy and white. She brushed her teeth, first, feeling much better after she did so. Then she excitedly opened the glass doors and stepped in. She turned the beautiful faucet and stayed out of the spray till it was nice and hot. The shower head was directly above so it was like showering in hot rain. She fell in love. She reached out and chose a shampoo and conditioner from the large glass shelves just inside the door. There were several scents to choose from. Sookie chose a beautiful orange-rose scent. After getting clean Sookie found a razor and shaved. She was reluctant to leave the shower but she figured Jason may need her by now. She wrapped herself in one of the towels and started drying her hair with another. She walked back into the bedroom she had been using and riffled through her bag pulling out a scoop neck, light blue summer dress and some underclothes. She also pulled out her tan boots. Her hair dried into a wavy curl which she swept back into a loose bun. As she was finishing up her makeup she smelled something heavenly coming from downstairs. She quickly packed up her things and brought the dirty laundry down with her as she followed her nose.

She found her way into the kitchen. _Now why would a vampire have such a large kitchen? _But she stopped caring why and appreciated that it did when she saw what Jason had made. Eggs, bacon, biscuits, and cut fruit were all on a plate in front of her, along with a hot mug of coffee. Her mouth was positively watering. Jason was already halfway through his.

After breakfast Jason went upstairs and shaved. When he came back down, he had donned a black Fangtasia t-shirt and a pair of rolled up sweatpants.

He sat down across from her. She looked at him, and could read the reluctance on his face. She answered him before he asked.

"Bill is dead. He was kidnapped about two weeks ago, the night Eggs was shot." Jason flinched but Sookie continued on.

"I left the next night to find him. Eric found out he was being held in Mississippi. But when I went to find him, he wasn't there. He was already back in Bon Temps. He had been taken by his maker, and tortured for information to use as political leverage against our Queen for their King. A vampire was sent out to get me to use against Bill, but I wasn't around. That was how Sam got hurt. Well Bill must have cracked because the vampire took Lafayette and when I came home I found Bill torturing Lafayette in his living room. Eric, Godric and Pam fought Bill and Lorena and both are now dead. Jessica also died. I don't know why Bill betrayed me, but he tried to kill me that night."

_I'm getting really sick of having to tell this story over and over._

"Holy shit Sook, I'm so sorry."

"When I got home, that vampire was waiting for me. He hurt me pretty bad, but Eric got there in time and killed Mott to save me. Well, I was dealing with all that, then you got taken. Now I'm here." She had edited much of the story but she figured not all the details were necessary. She curled her fingers against the remembered pain.

Jason looked thunderstruck.

"How'd you know it was those Fellowship assholes that took me? How'd you ever find me?"

She took a deep breath.

"Well not only was some of your house burned down, but most of Fangtasia was also burned. We figured they were connected. So when I asked around at work they told me that some of the Fellowship people were in the night you were taken. It didn't take much to find out where the closest church was and you just happened to be in the house next door. We were lucky."

Jason looked haunted for a moment.

"They told me they were going to burn me at the stake; tie me to that vampire. Who does that Sook?" His voice was really quiet and he sounded like a little boy.

"I don't know Jason, sick, stupid people."

Later, Jason had gone upstairs to sleep some more. The pain pills the doctor had given him were strong. Sookie stayed downstairs and was sitting on the couch, with a blanket pulled over her. She was reading a book she had thought looked interesting, and had the television on quietly in the background. Sookie found she couldn't concentrate on the book and was flipping to random pages, when a quote at the beginning of one of the chapters caught her eye.

_'Those who can make you believe absurdities can make you commit atrocities.' - Voltaire_

_Well isn't that the fucking truth!_

She looked up at the television, but all that was on was the usual daytime soap operas. She walked over to the phone and decided to call Sam and Tara to let them know that Jason was okay and that they would be on their way home soon.

Godric was the first to claw his way out of the ground. He sat back against the trunk of a tree and settled down to wait. He hadn't slept in the ground in many years. It brought back memories of younger days. He was lost in memories when he felt Eric wake, and waited for him patiently as he clawed his way to the surface. _I am now in the new world, in a world that once again knows about vampires, and I am back with my oldest and favourite child, and after another thousand years another exciting blond has entered my life._

Eric pulled himself from the ground and shook the dirt from his hair. He looked around and spotted Godric sitting at the base of a tree watching him with an enigmatic expression. He walked over and squatted beside his maker.

"Have you been waiting long?"

"I've been lost in my thoughts."

"And what have you been thinking?"

"I was just thinking of the synchronicity of events."

Before he could ask what that meant Eric was distracted by Pam and Jamie rising. Pam sighed and shook out her hair, and brushing off her clothes as much as possible. _She never did like sleeping in the ground and will no doubt complain the rest of the night. We shall have to get to the house fast so she can shower. Keep her off my back...And what shall we do about him?_

Jamie made no move to clean himself off, but looked around nervously at the three vampires.

Godric tilted his head watching him. _Like a cat watches a mouse_, Eric thought. Jamie focused on Godric and became very still. Pam was looking back and forth between the two with her usual bored expression. Eric loved her sardonic sense of humour, it made her fun to be around.

"So Jamie, what nest do you come from?"

"I have no nest. I was made by a rogue that died during the hurricane in New Orleans. Our lair was breached and he was exposed to daylight while I slept. I have been roaming ever since."

"And how did you come to be in the possession of the Fellowship?"

"I was at a bar just outside New Orleans, and I was approached by a pretty mortal girl, she offered me a True Blood, and told me I could feed off her. I left with her and in the alley while I was feeding they jumped on me with silver."

"How long have they kept you."

"More than a month."

That surprised Godric. _Apparently Newlin had this ceremony planned for longer than we thought. He must have almost died of excitement when I came in willingly. I underestimated him...and his cruelty._

"And where will you go now?"

"I don't know."

"You can stay with us if you choose, we have lost some of our nest mates at the hands of the Fellowship." Eric had shot him a look, but otherwise let Godric speak.

"May I have some time to consider your generous offer?"

"Yes you may."

Jamie turned to go.

"One more thing." Godric's voice became much softer and more threatening. "The boy that was taken and held prisoner with you, and the girl who helped rescue you are still off limits. They are not to be touched or interfered with, they are ours."

Eric's head whipped up suddenly his fangs extended, he hissed softly, his eyes blazing. He fixed the unknown vampire in his stare.

Jamie looked very frightened. "Of course. Again thank you for your offer, I shall think seriously on it. Thank you for freeing me. Good evening, and please say thank you to the girl for me." He turned and left as fast as he could.

Eric looked at Godric clearly wanting an explanation.

"Pam, please follow him at a discreet distance. Do no let him know you are there. Kill him if he contacts any member of the Fellowship."

Pam left quietly. Godric turned to Eric.

"It occurred to me that he may be a Fellowship spy planted there in case we tried to free Jason. Or he may just not have good manners and try to track Sookie down, he was watching her very closely last night. Or he could be a spy for your Queen. I offered him a place so we could keep a closer eye on him, till we knew where his loyalties lay."

Eric was surprised he hadn't thought of any of this sooner. And he was a little angry with himself. He now wanted to get to Sookie more than ever.

"Don't worry, Pam will watch him tonight and then maybe we will know more. It could be his story was true, and we may have a new vampire who will swear loyalty to you. We lost four of us to the fire."

"True." Eric thought of his bar and felt a wave of cold fury spread through his body. His mind was already at work trying to figure out the best plan of attack to get to Steve Newlin and kill him with no one being the wiser. Godric echoed his thoughts.

"Now we find a way to Newlin." Eric and Godric grinned at each other.

Eric could smell her as soon as he entered his house. He found her curled up on the couch, sleeping under one of his blankets. The sight of her would have stopped his heart if it had been beating. _What is she, that she has the power to do this to me? She is dangerous._ But he couldn't stop his feet from moving forward. He bent over her, breathing in her scent. He knew even as he pressed his lips against her skin, drawn in by her scent and her closeness that she made him weak. She could be used against him. But he knew as well, that he would not willingly be parted from her. She was useful, exciting, defiant, intoxicating, and she made him feel more deeply than he thought he was able. No mortal had ever affected him this way, not in a thousand years. He was fiercely loyal to Godric and loved him more than he had anyone else, but with Sookie it was different. He could feel her heart beat like it was his own. The mystery of her obsessed him and the thought of her power excited and frightened him. Even before he had tasted her, he had been willing to protect her at the risk of his own life. And again he thought, _She is dangerous._

Sookie woke beneath his touch.

"You're back."

He brushed a stray curl back into place. "Yes, I'm back." He held her gaze and watched the blood bloom under her skin, and her mouth open oh so sweetly. He was about to kiss her when his phone rang in his pocket. He met her lips for the briefest of seconds then backed away. He pulled his phone out, flipping it open.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but it's Bobby. I just got off the phone with the construction foreman, and there have been some problems here. Your signature is needed before they can go any further. Are you available to come tonight?"

Eric sighed in frustration but he knew Bobby would never call if it wasn't absolutely necessary. He had him too scared.

"I'll be right there Bobby." He could almost hear the sweat bead up on Bobby's balding brow.

He chuckled as he hung up the phone. He looked back to Sookie on the couch wistfully.

"It seems I am needed elsewhere this evening. It should only take a few hours. Has your brother been seen to?"

"Yes thank you, the doctor was here this morning and bandaged him up. Thank you for helping me save him, and for allowing us to stay in your house. How can I make it up to you?" She asked it in all innocence, and he found it very endearing. It made her different from most people. He was used to humans, especially fangbangers, trying to be bold and sexy, using coy lines and overt innuendos, and sometimes even pathetic pleading to try and seduce him. At first it had even been exciting, but it got old – fast. The utter innocence in which she asked cut through his cynicism. _She is so damn sincere!_

"I'm sure I will think of an appropriate payment." He couldn't help it if the words came out more suggestive than he intended. Now that he had had sex with her, he was thinking of ways in which he could use her powers to his benefit. Her willingness to go to bed with him was more of a benefit now, rather than the prize.

She gave him a stern look. "How about I just rip up the check for ten thousand and we call it even."

That surprised him. It was certainly not the reaction he had expected.

"No, no. Cash the check. The money is yours. Don't misunderstand me, I only meant that I may need your services again to go after Newlin in the near future. I know we have found your brother, but Newlin must be held accountable for the deaths he has caused, and for the loss of my bar."

"So my brother's life for my services free of charge?"

"A fair exchange, no?"

"I don't know if I can do that. If I miss any more work Sam really is gunna fire me. I need that job. I have a life, and bills to pay."

Eric was starting to get a little angry.

"Sookie, I saved your brother's life. I provided shelter and medical care. You will obey if I have need of you."

"Obey!?" Sookie leapt to her feet outraged at his presumption. "You cannot just snap your fingers and have me at your beck and call! I am not a slave Eric!"

Godric was sitting in the kitchen preoccupied by his thoughts. He had entered the house with Eric, and had seen Sookie lying asleep on the couch. He knew Eric was drawn to her, he had felt almost the same pull, but he had resisted it and walked out into the kitchen. He needed a moment to think. _Maybe she was some sort of elemental being, or descended from the fey. They were known to have all kinds of magic. But they haven't been seen in a millennia...I've met other mortals descended from the fey and none of them displayed the power she has..._

He had washed himself in the sink and changed into fresh clothes. Sitting there he was only semi-conscious of the conversation in the other room.

"...I am not a slave Eric!"

_Oh that can't lead to anything good._ Godric stood and walked quietly into the living room and stood just inside the doorway watching the two blonds curiously.

Sookie was on her feet leaning toward Eric, her fists balled at her sides. She was flushed with the intensity of her emotions. Eric was a foot from her and appeared to be relaxed, but Godric could see he was angry too. Eric laughed at her, mocking her.

"You have no choice Sookie. You will do what I ask, when I ask it." He took a step toward her, closing the distance between them. His fangs were out and he stared down at her trying to intimidate her. And for a moment she did look frightened. Then quick as a flash she slapped him across the face. She stepped back then and turned her back on him. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. I will do what you ask for my brother's sake. But after that no more. I just want to be left alone."

Eric looked confused. He reached out toward her but she had moved back toward the couch and picked up the fallen blanket. He let his hand fall back to his side. His head turned and he met Godric's eyes, they were full of pain and confusion.

Eric turned and left the house without a backward glance. _Well, that wasn't the most delicately handled situation. _He shook his head. _Eric usually handles himself with more finesse than that. I wonder what he asked her to do? _He walked over to the propane fireplace and turned it on, though the night was not particularly cold, he loved to sit in front of a fire. He settled himself in front of it and warmed his hands.

Sookie was blinking back her tears. She was still so mad she was trembling, but part of her was also confused and sad. _How did that get so serious so fast? I forgot how he was. I should have expected it from him, but I thought I was seeing another side to him these last few weeks. He's still a manipulative, selfish vampire. He's only out for his own gain. He doesn't care about me. He only wanted me because I was Bill's. _Sookie was swept with such a feeling of longing for Bill she actually felt her heart skip a beat. _I thought Eric wanted me, but it's only my mind-reading and my blood. There is no kindness or love in him, at least not for me. _Sookie wiped away another tear that ran down her cheek. _How could I have been so stupid?_

She became aware then hat she wasn't alone in the room. She saw Godric by the fireplace and flushed with embarrassment, but he wasn't looking at her. She watched him warming his hands in front of the fire and tried to pull herself together. _Maybe it's good that I'm not alone to obsess about the fight. _

He felt her approach behind him. She settled herself beside him and put the blanket over them both. She turned and looked at him, her eyes large in her face.

"Godric, would you tell me about yourself? I'm sorry if I'm being rude. I don't want to break any vampire codes of conduct but I'm curious about you. All I know is that you are over two thousand years old, and you are Eric's maker. Would you mind telling me something from your past?"

Godric was silent for a minute considering. _I guess it's only fair. And it will be a good distraction._

"I was the second son of our tribe's chieftain. I received this during the ceremony of my coming of age." He pulled down his sweater and pointed to the pectoral tattoo that circled his upper chest. "I was the best fighter in the village, noted for my skill in hand to hand combat, and with a sword. I was small but quick. No man could beat me, not even my older brother." He smiled reminiscently.

"He was to become our tribe's leader after my father died. His name was Orin. I always envied his easy way with people. It was he who arranged my marriage to my wife. She was beautiful, my Morca. Her hair was black as night, and her skin smooth and pure. She was the prettiest girl throughout the tribes, and I loved her. We had just celebrated our marriage when the Romans came." Sookie could hear the sadness in his voice. She was surprised, and moved.

"The Romans burnt my village to the ground and killed or enslaved my people. I was taken as a slave by the legions of Iulius Caesar." Sookie looked at him agog.

"Are you serious?" He turned from the fire and she could see that he was.

"You've met Julius Caesar?" He turned back to the fire and was once again lost in his memories.

"No. I was taken by his army and served as a slave to his legions. I kept trying to escape and make my way back home, but I was sent to Italy in my twentieth year. I served as a house slave in a villa just outside of Rome. One night I heard the horses screaming in the stables and I ran outside to see what it was. I didn't see what leapt on me and when I was bitten, I had never known such pain. I thought I was finally going to die and join my family and my wife. But that was not to be. I woke the next night in the ground. When I freed myself she was waiting for me. She was beautiful. She had hair the colour of honey and the whitest skin. She seemed to glow in the moonlight. I thought she was a goddess at first. She told me that I was no longer a slave. I asked her if I could finally go home, but she said that was no longer possible. That I was no longer human."

He fell silent.

"What was her name?" Sookie was so curious.

"She told me to call her Pandora. Whether it was her real name or not, I never knew. She taught me all she knew. She taught me to read and write Greek and Latin. She found my fighting techniques amusing. She said we were powerful enough without having to resort to playing with our food. But my father had taught me to never stop practising, and I would not stop now that I could have a blade back in my hands. She indulged me, but soon I was hunting her way, without knife or sword. I was with her for twelve years. We travelled Europe together, but when I heard of the death of Caesar I had to go back to Italy and see for myself that the man was truly dead. He had brought about the destruction of my world and sent me into slavery. Pandora came with me and together we watched Romans fighting Romans. I must say I enjoyed that. The civil war was raging in the country side and one night on the edge of a battle where we had stopped to eat and to watch, she was killed. An arrow through the heart. Then I was alone in the world."

Sookie sat next to him speechless. A single bloody tear rolled down Godric's face. Sookie reached out tentatively towards him and took his hand in hers.

"That is such a sad story. Thank you for telling me."

"I've only ever told one other person that story."

"Eric?"

"Actually no. She was my first child, Amunet. She was Egyptian, but she didn't have the stamina for immortality, and she met the sun a long time ago. Her family and children had been killed by the Romans and she couldn't forget them." He looked into her eyes and she felt swallowed up in the ancient sadness in their depths. "Eric is the only one of my children still alive."

_Two thousand years...he has lost so much. _

"You've lost so much. How do you go on?" She blushed crimson when she remembered he had been ready to die not long ago. She looked down completely embarrassed. He put a finger under her chin forcing her eyes up to meet his.

"Oh I seem to find things to live for." His voice was soft, and it sent shivers down her spine.

_Whoa! _He leaned forward and his cool lips met hers. She felt warm all over. She laced her fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss. His hands roamed her body, and she began moaning. His tongue entered her mouth and her mind went blissfully blank. She lost herself in the sensations flooding through her body. Any objections she may have had were wiped from her mind as Godric pressed her firmly to him. She was immediately wet as she felt him hard against her. They had just shared a comfortable and revealing moment and Sookie found that she wanted him quite badly. Her hands travelled over his shoulders and down his back grasping the bottom of his sweater and pulling it up. He helped her pull it over his head, and then he was kissing her again. His hands pushed the material of her dress over her shoulders, he had her bra undone before she knew it. She felt the heat from the fire on her bare skin. He drew back slightly, cupping her breasts, his thumbs brushing her hard nipples. Sookie fumbled with the button of his pants; his fingers reached down and guided hers and the button came free, she pulled down the zipper. Suddenly he lifted her and sat her down on his lap, her legs straddling him. He bent over and took a nipple into his mouth. Sookie's breath caught in her throat and she moaned loudly. His head moved up her chest and then he was kissing the sensitive spot between neck and shoulder. That spot always made Sookie weak.

"Oh Godric, please." She didn't know what she was asking for.

One of his hands moved up her thigh and under her dress, rubbing her in a very purposeful way that had Sookie's breath coming short, and her moaning and squirming wildly in his arms. He growled low in his throat.

"Oh Sookie." Suddenly she was on her back, on the blanket, with him over top of her. He caught her gaze in his and held it as he slowly he pulled her dress off, sliding it down her legs. Then his pants joined her dress in a heap by the couch. She looked up at him. He was beautiful naked. His tattoos adding an exotic touch. She wanted to trace them with her tongue. As well as other parts of his anatomy.

"Sookie, you are so beautiful." He slowly knelt down, parting her legs, and began kissing her breasts, his hands manipulating her body till she was more than ready. She reached for him, and grasped his cock. His eyes closed and he groaned deeply. She was rubbing it while guiding him into her. As he entered her, she heard him cry out in a language she had never heard before. He pulled back till only the tip was in and then pounded back into her. He did it over and over again. Sookie felt every inch of him as he pounded her into the floor. She felt her muscles begin to tighten around him.

"Oh, yes!"

Godric started kissing her then in a frenzy. She felt lightheaded as he drove into over and over, her legs locking behind him. She cried out incoherently, arching against him tightly as she felt her orgasm wash over her. His tongue traced the way down her neck to her weak spot again, and sank his teeth in.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" She felt his tongue swipe across the bites, then she was suddenly on top of him. She tried to move in a steady rhythm but her muscles were jelly. He grasped her hips and guided her. He was pounding into her from underneath and Sookie felt the tension in her body beginning to build again. She started to take control of her movements and she began moving onto him faster and faster. She looked down into his eyes and felt her second orgasm hit her. She collapsed on top of him, and he rolled her onto her side, biting into her shoulder. He lifted her leg a little to get better access to her, and she felt his body stiffen and tremble as he came inside her.

Sookie was breathing hard, her limbs pleasantly heavy. She stretched languorously beside him, groaning happily.

He gathered her to him, kissing the spot he had just bitten. She shuddered, and snuggled back into him.

Sookie felt suddenly shy. She had forgotten everything in the newfound intimacy of sharing with Godric. She had felt connected to him, because they had both lost so much in life. But now reality was settling in and she was confused about her feelings. She lusted for Eric, every time he walked in a room she had to stop herself from jumping him. And it had hurt her more than she wanted to admit when she had to face that he didn't feel the same way. Now she had just given herself to another guy she barely knew. _What did I just do? Oh good heavens! I'm a slut!_

He felt her mood change as she stiffened in his arms.

"Sookie what's wrong?"

She decided to answer honestly, "I'm not sure I just made the best decision."

"Did you make one just now?" She elbowed him lightly, and he laughed. "Oh, so you mean what just happened between us. And what is so wrong about it?"

She heard nothing but curiosity in his voice. She was glad she didn't have to face him when she explained.

"Well I just lost Bill and he was the first man I had ever been with." He interrupted her.

"Ever?"

"Yes, well, it's hard to find someone and really stay in the mood when you can hear their every thought. Not all of them are flattering." He thought for a moment, and kissed her shoulder.

"I can understand that. Go on."

"Well, then Eric saved me, and healed me and...things...escalated." She felt him laughing against her back and she couldn't help but smile too.

"Now I've gotten into a fight with Eric, and shared an intimate moment with someone else and slept with him too. I'm not used to having so many people want me that I can't hear their thoughts. And honestly I'm afraid I'm moving too fast and not thinking of the consequences."

"Sookie, I'll never pressure you into something you don't want but know that you have done nothing wrong here. I am attracted to you and I would be disappointed if you didn't want me again, but if you wish it I will back off." He hugged her to him, his hand travelling down her stomach and slipping lower his fingers making her moan. He kissed her shoulder again, and spoke against her skin. His fingers kept up their movement and she felt his fangs scrape against her skin.

"I mean you are the one who convinced me to stay. I would never try to pressure you."

Her mouth opened in surprise, lust, and indignation, then she felt him trembling behind her. _He's laughing! _She elbowed him harder. But she couldn't help laughing with him. She twisted in his arms, rolling over to face him.

She smiled with him, "Oh yeah, absolutely no pressure."

She pressed herself up against him, smiling widely when his expression changed and gasped as she reached down between them grasping him firmly.

He looked at her seriously. "Sookie, you have no idea how you affect me."

She smiled again feeling him harden under her touch. "Oh I think I have some idea."

He shook his head dismissively.

"Sookie, you have brought me to life again. When I'm around you the years don't weigh so heavily. I remember what it feels like to care about someone. I want this night to last forever so I never have to let you out of my arms. You can't imagine what that's like after two thousand years. To want something so much and know that none of my vampire strengths can make it happen. It kills me that you have the choice to leave me."

Sookie's heart was melting. She could feel the force of his need, through the blood they had shared and the physical evidence that was undeniable. As a package it was pretty damn irresistible. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly.

"Godric, take me upstairs."

Eric was standing inside what used to be his club. The contractors had gutted and cleared out everything that was damaged and replaced all the support beams. The fire inspectors had just left after giving the building structure the okay. Eric had signed the contract to begin work on the interior, they would start tomorrow morning. Chow would take care of all the other arrangements to resupply the bar. It would take another week before that was done, then the inside had to be redecorated. Eric had also signed contracts to ship new Fangtasia merchandise from his warehouses. He was feeling both cautiously optimistic and intense rage. _Steve Newlin will pay for this with his life! _

He had taken care of all the business here, he was free to leave at any time, but he was stalling. He had no idea what he was going to say to Sookie. Their fight had unnerved him. He was used to manipulating or intimidating people to get his way, but somehow things had gone all wrong. He'd never cared enough about anyone to fight with them let alone try to make up for it. He was angry that he felt so at a loss. But he couldn't wait too much longer, dawn was on it's way. The night had to end sometime. He sighed and jumped into his car.

Sookie was laying next to Godric in the big bed. She was basking in the warm afterglow of great sex and was lazily tracing the tattoo on Godric's arm.

"When did you get this tattoo?"

Godric looked down at his arm, and back at her face looking thoughtful.

"That tattoo is given to the warriors of my tribe after the rights of manhood. Each line represents a man killed in single combat." Sookie was taken aback. She touched the markings on his other arm.

"And these?"

"Those are runes, we used to us them to write the history of our people. These told my people that I was a warrior of significant social status within the tribe."

"And the ones on your back?"

"Well the one is a representation of a dragon, it was the totem of my father's family. And the other is a brand I received to show I was a slave of the legions."

Sookie's fingers were tracing the tattoo across his chest. He took her hand gently in his and kissed her finger tips one by one. He held her hand trapped between his own and laid it back on his chest.

"Sookie, I would like you to do something for me."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I would like you to forgive Eric for earlier."

Sookie flinched then went completely still, only her heart speeding up showed her agitation.

"Why? He wants to use me like a slave."

"Sookie you have to realize he cares for you more than he can understand, or wants to. It frustrates and confuses him. You remember how he was on the roof. If he could have, he would have made me stay through force. When he cares for someone he can get a little intense. And yes, he usually uses people to his advantage, but that is the nature of both humans and vampires."  
"I don't believe that."

"Which? That he cares for you? Or that humans and vampires use people to their advantage?"

"Well both."

"The first I cannot prove to you, but I think you know it, or at least suspect it. The other is an observation of human nature and I think I have a unique perspective on the subject after two thousand years. Even you yourself have shown me it is true." Sookie looked at him indignant and offended.

"Do not be angry with me, think back. When Bill went missing, who did you turn to? When your brother went missing, who helped you? "

"Yes but I don't trick people into doing things for me, and I don't force them into helping me if they don't want to."

"As to that, you must try to understand that he has ordered people around his whole life, both vampire and mortal. He was also a chieftain's son and led his people in battle. He is iused to people doing what he tells them. And as a vampire, we lived outside of the human world, and he learned to manipulate and trick people into doing what he wanted. In vampire society the more sly and manipulative, the more power you hold. Eric is actually one of the more straightforward of our kind. That is why he is not King of Louisiana, though he is older and stronger than Sophie-Anne. He is not cruel, at least not by vampire standards, and he is always fair to those he does business with. He is not used to dealing with humans, and a human who can defy him is unheard of. You are quite unique Sookie. And frustrating."

He smiled as she frowned at him, but he could see she was considering what he was saying.

Eric was sitting out in his car, he could smell the stink of smoke on him_. I think I'll shower before I talk to her. I don't think I could stand this stink on me. Plus I am still dirty from spending the night in the ground._

Eric walked into the house and up the stairs. He stopped outside the bedroom Sookie was using, he could hear her and Godric talking. He stood outside the door interested.

"When did you get this tattoo?" Eric sniffed at the door, _they've been together. _He listened to Godric's explanations of his tattoos with interest. He had asked those same questions once upon a time, and for the first hundred years or so Godric had been anything but forthcoming. And now this girl was getting the long version. _How does she do that to us? She may not be able to read our minds but she certainly has a way of getting the information anyway._

"I would like you to forgive Eric for earlier." Eric smiled at the door, of course Godric knew he was there.

"Why? He wants to use me like a slave." He shook his head and walked down the hall to the bathroom. _Obviously she is still mad. Though I don't really see why. I helped her find her brother, and then I asked for help getting revenge on the man who took him, and was planning to kill him, and who burned down my livelihood. Was I really so out of line?_

He stripped out of his soiled clothes and threw them in a corner of the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. He turned the water on to hot, and stood under the spray watching the dirt run off his skin and down the drain. He enjoyed the pleasant feel of the hot water against his skin. He reached over for a shampoo. He opened the bottle closest to him, it was the orange-rose scent Sookie had used. Smelling it he saw here again on the couch. All soft, hair, soft skin, and irresistible smell. He closed it and chose another. He was drying himself off when his cell phone rang. He walked over to his heaped clothes and pulled out the phone. He flipped it up.

"Eric."

"Pam, anything to report?"

"No. Nothing. This guy either knows or suspects I am following him, or he is the most boring person on the planet." Eric chuckled. "He has been to the bar where he picked up a willing human, then they went back to the human's place. He left about an hour ago. Now he is just sitting in a park, staring out into space."

Did he leave the human alive?"

"Yes, he did." Pam sounded very bored.

"Well, stay with him, he may still try to contact someone. He knows too much for us to just let him go. Oh and I was back at Fangtasia tonight. Chow is handling all the arrangements, and things are running smoothly. Construction should be done by the end of the week. Merchandise is on it's way from the warehouse. We should be able to re-open within two weeks."

"That is the first good news I've had all evening. And how are our little humans doing?"

Eric considered that for a minute.

"On the mend and being utterly ungrateful."

Pam laughed, "Well, I always kinda liked them pretty and dumb. I will stay with this guy, but I want new shoes for my trouble." Eric laughed as he hung up the phone. He looked up to the open door. Sookie was framed in the doorway, and she looked spellbound and embarrassed.

"Eric, I-I..."She refocused on his face, and tried to keep it there. Eric almost smiled at the effort it seemed to take but he kept his face straight, just barely. He sucked up his pride. _If this is what it takes..._

"Sookie, I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier."

She let out her breath in relief, "I wanted to apologize too. Of course I will help you if you ask me to." Her eyes darted down the length of him. "If you need me. I still have a score to settle with Newlin myself. I just overreacted, I haven't been sleeping well and so much has happened the last few days. I was just on edge."

_So this being nice stuff will get me farther than intimidation...it also helps being naked. I'll remember this for next time._

"Sookie, do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Then come here."

Sookie looked uncertain, but walked toward him like she couldn't help herself. She stopped a few feet from him looking nervous and trying to look anywhere but at him. He closed the distance between them fast. He slipped his hand into her hair and cupped the back of her head tilting it up, his other hand wound around to the small of her back and her pressed her to him full length. Ever so slowly he lowered his face to hers, his gaze locked on hers the whole time. He was almost daring her to reject him. His lips met heres for a brief moment. When she didn't push him away he started kissing her in earnest. Sookie responded enthusiastically. Eric held her firmly as he kissed his way down her neck and along the scooped neckline of her dress. He licked the spot where Godric had bitten her and she groaned. He hadn't been planning on going any farther than he had, but when she groaned like that his fangs extended and he couldn't help himself. He sank his teeth in and felt her jerk in his grasp as she crushed herself to him. His hand travelled down her back and cupped her ass. He pulled himself back. He kissed her again, the taste of her blood sweet in his mouth.

"Sookie I will make it up to you, but tonight it's getting late. We can make up tomorrow when there is time to do so properly." He licked the fresh bite, liking up the little trickle of blood before it reached her dress. She trembled under the touch.

"That sounds good to me."

Review this Story/Chapter


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Complaints and Favors

_Sookie's Dream:_

_Sookie was standing under the hot spray of the shower, enjoying it one last time before she and Jason headed home. She closed her eyes luxuriating in the feel of the hot water running over her skin. She felt cool fingers rest lightly on her shoulders, gathering her hair and brushing it over her shoulder. Cool lips touched lightly between her shoulder blades and set her to trembling. The fingers worked their way up into her hair massaging her scalp. Sookie groaned and leaned back into the fingers, eyes closed in ecstasy. She felt another pair of cool hands cup her breasts and goosebumps broke out across her skin at the contrast in temperatures. She opened her eyes and let them roam over the expanse of white flesh and beautifully sculpted muscles in front of her. She raised her eyes and was caught in blue depths. He had the most beautiful compelling blue eyes. And right now they were smoldering at her, her knees felt weak, she drew in an unsteady breath. His hands glided down toward her hips and her breathing sped up._ _He pulled himself up hard against her, and she felt other hands grasp her breasts from behind, and another body press itself up against her. _

_Sookie gasped as she felt lust raging through her body, making every inch of her tingle where their flesh touched hers. Eric smiled at her, his fangs showing. _

_"Ah sweet Sookie. When will you see that you are meant to be with me," he was interrupted, by Godric's soft voice in her ear, "Us." _

_"Forever." The way he said it, the way their hands and bodies were moving over hers, and his eyes compelling boring into her own were enough to drive every thought from her head, she could barely remember how to speak._

_"But I-" She was distracted by his hands gripping her hips tightly. She gulped. He dipped his head, and his cool lips moved across her shoulder, without him looking directly at her she found she could speak just a little easier._

_"But I can't just walk away from my life, my friends, my brother." Her voice came out hesitant and unsure. She was having a lot of trouble focusing._

_"Ah Sookie, you wouldn't have to give up anything, and would have even more to gain." Godric's voice was low and persuasive in her ear. His tongue taking her lobe into his mouth and sucked on it lightly._

_Sookie could barely comprehend what they were saying let alone think of arguments against it. Her brain was quickly shutting down, letting her body take over._

_"You two are doing this on purpose...confusing me...and the...issues. That's not fair!"_

_Eric sank to his knees in front of her, looking up inot her eyes again._

_"And why should I play fair?" His lips touched the spot between her breasts, kissing off the droplets of water as he dipped his head lower and lower. Godric was kissing her neck, his hands massaging her shoulders. Sookie was more turned on than she ever had been in her life. Eric's lips had reached her thighs, and his hands forced her legs apart. Godric's hands had slipped back to her breasts, his thumbs rubbing across her nipples. She moaned and gasped._

_"Stay with me, Sookie." Godric's voice was strong, but she felt the fear and desire in his words. She felt a wave of sadness sweep through her. She couldn't say yes, and she wouldn't say no. As she opened her mouth to say something...anything...she felt two pairs of fangs pierce her._

Sookie woke, her body aching with longing. Her breathing was ragged. She couldn't close her eyes without feeling their combined touch on her skin. _Well holy crap! _Sookie was afraid of examining the dream too closely. _That was intense!_ _Why would I dream of them wanting me to become a vampire?_ She stopped herself before she could go any further with this train of thought. Sunlight was streaming through the windows into the bedroom. Sookie looked down at her watch, it was eight in the morning. Sookie ran her hands through her hair. She threw back the covers and stepped out of the bed. Last night she had fallen asleep in Godric's arms. She tried not to think about yesterday, and how much she had just complicated her life - once again. But her body still felt loose and a little sore from all the activity.

_Why do I have to be such a freak that the only people interested in me are vampires? I just want what any normal girl wants, a man who loves me that I can spend my life with: breakfasts in bed, Sundays at church, maybe some kids...Bill wanted to marry me, just as I am._ _Would Eric or Godric make the same choice? Probably not. And then there's the fact that I don't know what I am! Should I even think of making a decision about my future before at least trying to find out what I am, if not human? And if I'm not human, why is Jason? Am I the only freak in the family? A genetic misfit?_

She had no idea how to answer any of these questions so she tried to stuff them into the back of her mind turned around to make the bed. She was going to drive Jason and herself back to Bon Temps today. Eric had said he would call her when he had a plan to go after Steve Newlin. Ever time she thought of Newlin, she felt an emptiness inside her that scared her, she didn't feel remotely human. She only felt rage.

An image of the man she had killed in the basement flashed across her eyes, and she flinched. She had felt the same rage when she killed him in the underground cell, and now she would have to live with the image of another man who had died by her hands.

_Lord forgive me, but I couldn't let them burn my brother alive!_

With the bed made s turned to her bags and pulled out some clothes to wear on the trip home. She dressed in a tank top and shorts, with a little black zip up sweater, pulled her hair into a pony tail and stood at the dresser to put on her make up. She tried to take comfort in these normal, everyday things, but she still felt restless.

She made sure everything was packed up, and the room looked spotless. As she left the bedroom, she gave it one last look.

_I wish I could fall for someone who didn't have to leave me in the morning. I wonder where Godric and Eric are sleeping..._

Sookie shrugged, and shut the door behind her. As she walked down the stairs she could see Jason had gotten up before her. He was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee flipping through channels on the television. She tried very had not to look at the fireplace, but she couldn't help it, or the smile that stretched across her face.

"Hey how're you feeling' this morning?"

"A lot better than I was. Those pills the doc gave me are strong. I didn't wake up all night. Did I miss anything?" Jason's face turned up to her and smiled back, looking inquisitive.

Sookie tried to control her features as she walked down the stairs. She turned and threw her bags down at the front door.

"Nope."

"So'd the vamps didn't decide anythin' about that asshole Newlin?"

"Nothin' yet. I think they have to ask permission first since he is so high profile."

"Oh, well I hope they're allowed. That son of a bitch needs to learn a lesson." He looked angry as he turned back to watching T.V.

Sookie turned into the kitchen to see if there was any coffee left, but as she turned he spoke again.

"Hey! Do you think anyone would get me in trouble if I went after him myself?"

She spun around. "I would, Jason Stackhouse! I just saved your ass, and I didn't do it so you could get it thrown into prison!"

Jason looked disappointed. "You're right, Sook. I am way too pretty for prison." And he looked over at her with his most charming smile, only slightly marred by his face being all bruised.

Sookie tried to maintain an angry look, but her lips twitched, and she entered the kitchen shaking her head. There was still half a pot there and it was still nice and hot as she poured herself a mug. She walked back out and plopped herself down beside her brother on the couch.

"Anything good on?"

"Nah, nothin."

"Well I was thinking that after we eat we should get on the road. I've told Sam and Tara that we'll be back, but everyone else still thinks you are out foolin' around somewhere."

A little line appeared between his brows. "So nobody knows I was kidnapped?"

"Well I couldn't exactly tell them who took you without any evidence, and I don't think they would've believed me anyway. And it's the law that I have to wait at least twenty-four hours till I can declare you missing. I knew Eric and Godric would help me find you before then, and I'm not sure the police would approve of what we had to do to get you out."

"I guess that's true. So how do they think the fire started at the house then?"

"Most people think it was one of your random women or maybe even Crystal who set it to get back at you."

"Oh God Crystal! Do you think she'll forgive me? Should I tell her what really happened?"

"Well that's up to you. If you think she can handle hearing you have a psycho, cult leader of a vampire hating church after you...then tell her. Just make sure she isn't one of them. And maybe she'll forgive you, if she believes you. It is far more likely she'll believe you were messing around with some other girl than getting kidnapped and held in a basement for a crazy sacrificial burning."

"Well jeez, when you say it like that."

Sookie started laughing. "Life's gotten pretty crazy, hungh?"

"Yeah."

Sookie finished off what was left of her coffee and stood up.

"I'll go make some food." Jason visibly brightened.

Godric woke, the room was very dark, but he had no problem seeing. Eric was laying beside him on the bed. They were in one of the rooms in the house specially designed to be light-proof. It was equipped with a king sized bed and nothing else. _Eric always did like his comfort. _The bed was decked out in Egyptian cotton sheets and multiple furs, all very soft to the touch. Godric stroked them lightly. He turned his head and smiled down at his Viking child. _Some things never change. _Godric got out of the bed, and pulled on a pair of white drawstring pants that he had left on the edge of the bed before going down for the day. A gleam of metal and the smell of leather brought Godric over to the wall. Eric had a set of armor displayed on the wall. Godric recognized it. It was the battle armor of a viking chieftain, complete with chainmail, sword, knife, and fur cloak held together with Eric's own family crest. Everything there to show his status amongst his tribe. Godric reached out lightly and ran his finger along the swords edge. It was still quite sharp and looking down he watched the small cut close, leaving a single drop of blood on his finger.

Eric's eyes snapped open as he smelled blood in the air. He would recognize the smell of that blood anywhere; it called out to his own strongly. He lifted himself onto an elbow and watched Godric inspect his armor.

"Getting sentimental in your old age?" Godric asked without turning around.

Eric smiled, "Not all of us have our reminders tattooed on our skin."

"True."It was said so softly Eric could barely hear him.

Eric slipped out from under the furs, and walked the short distance to stand beside Godric, looking at his sword. He could feel its weight in his hand; as a warrior it had been like an extension of himself.

He was lost in memories of his battles and almost missed Godric's soft voice speaking,

"You will go see Sophie-Anne tonight and convince her to ask permission to go after Newlin. He has become far more of a danger than anyone realized. It is not only the support of the fanatics that he commands, but the physical violence upon vampires, and now human sympathizers, which it seems he still plans to commit. These children may seem pathetic, but they have proven resourceful at trapping or catching us off guard and killing several of our kind. It must stop. I will not have the unnecessary deaths of any more on my hands."

Eric nodded, "Of course, I will go now." He looked down at Godric, who was staring at the armor but not seeing it. Eric watched as tears of blood began making their way down his face. His maker's misery scared him, he had almost lost him once, and by a miracle it had been avoided. Eric did not understand what had brought Godric up to the roof that night, but he would do everything in his power to try and stop it from happening again.

He bent down, and softly kissed the tears from his face, then his lips. He pulled back and Godric gave him a little smile.

"I will wait here for you. So don't be too long."

Eric turned and left the room.

Eric approached the Queen's compound, he had changed into a beautiful black suit with a black shirt underneath. He smoothed his hair back while walking up the pathway between the pools. One of the guards disappeared inside before him, the other waited while he walked up, opening the door as he approached. Eric strode through the door with more confidence than he felt.

He walked into her day-room, but no one was in it. He looked around him with a blank face. _Sophie-Anne does like her trappings._ It was part of what made her terrifying. She was beautiful and appeared civilized but it was a mask, under which she was psychotic and more coldly calculating than any vampire he had ever met. She also loved any excuse for cruelty. Her moods were mercurial, changing so swiftly he sometimes had trouble keeping up. _I just hope she's in a good mood tonight._ There was a soft instrumental music in the background, it was from the 1940's he was sure, as well as the soft sounds of a beach. He kept his contempt from the room well hidden, _who knew who was watching...She's making me wait on purpose...I wonder if there's a reason, or just proving once again she is my social superior. _Though Eric was the older vampire, she was higher up in the hierarchy of vampire politics so he knew he had to be on his best behavior. Eric held himself loose and ready for anything.

He raised his head as he heard her enter. Tonight she was resplendent in a beautiful red gown, its black beading at hem and neckline glittering in the light as she walked. She was accompanied as usual by her human. Eric could not think of her name. Sophie-Anne's head tilted as she took him in.

"Well, well, what an unexpected pleasure. What can I do for you Eric?"

Eric bowed his head. "Majesty, I am here to formally lodge a complaint against the human Steve Newlin, and to ask you for a favor."

Her gaze sharpened, and her eyes narrowed. "A formal complaint? On what grounds?" Her mouth quirked up at the side and she turned to the human at her side. "Out."

The girl turned and left without a word.

"It was on his order than my bar was burned. And in that fire we lost four of our nest mates and a number of humans who had been working for me."

"I am aware of your losses." Her tone was sharp, but she smiled at him, waving her arm indicating he should take a seat. She folded herself gracefully onto the small couch on the other side of the pool. She regarded him with a lifted brow, "So how do you know it was this Steve Newlin fellow?"

"Majesty-"

She cut him off. "Wasn't he the one who was planning to sacrifice your maker?"

"Yes majesty, he and his followers are obsessed with having a vampire meet the sun. And one of his followers was there that night, she made sure of my maker's presence before the bar was burned. We believe in retaliation over the incident in Dallas. They also took a human known to sympathize with vampires from the area and burned his house as well."

"So, did you find the human who set the fire in your bar?"

"No majesty."

"Then how can you be sure?"

"We found the human they had taken and he confirmed their plan, they were also holding a vampire in another attempt to burn him and the human during a ceremony at dawn."

At that she looked surprised. "Already up to human sacrifice are we? Well that is moving faster than anticipated." She looked thoughtful.

"Have you eaten tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"Neither have I, and I am just starved!" She clapped her hands and a vampire entered from a side door.

"Bring in the snacks, will you?"

She turned back to Eric. "Now, who was this human? And for that matter, who was the vampire? And please come sit over here." She patted the spot beside her.

_As long as I don't have to play anymore Yatzee. _Eric thought as he rounded the pool.

He sat beside her on the couch, and tilted himself to face her. She was avidly watching the humans entering single file through the door the vampire had left through.

"The vampire that was taken, was a rogue from New Orleans. He said they had been holding him over a month." She turned to look at him startled.

"And the human?"

Eric was reluctant to say though he had known it would probably come up.

"Jason Stackhouse."

"Sookie's brother?" There was an edge to her voice that instantly brought Eric's hackles up. _I must handle this very carefully..._

"Yes. He had gotten mixed up with the church in Dallas, and Newlin took him in revenge for some personal insult, I believe he slept with the man's wife."

The Queen coyly turned her head and batted her eyelashes at Eric, gesturing to the humans who had assembled themselves in a lineup.

"Choose."

Eric scanned each of the humans, considering. He would have preferred not to, but he didn't think he had a choice in the matter.

"The beautiful brunette girl on the end," he said pointing to his choice.

"Oh yes, you'll like her, she makes the most delightful sound when you bite her." She leaned in speaking confidentially, "especially when you feed from the femoral artery." She gave him a wicked smile. Then turned and surveyed the group for herself.

"Leutis, if you please." The boy who had been playing Yatzee with them walked over, he was clad only in a bright pink pair of shorts.

Eric turned his attention back to the girl who was now standing in front of him, she was wearing a bathing suit that had a nautical theme, and she was wearing a little sailors hat. Eric tilted his head assessing her. She had a stunning face, and lovely curves.

"How would you like me?" She had a wonderfully husky voice, and a deep southern accent.

"Yes Eric, how would you like her?" Eric turned to the Queen whose mouth was already streaked with blood. There was something in her face he couldn't identify, but it was dangerous.

_Why not make a show of it?_ He stood abruptly startling the girl back a pace. He looked at her with smoldering eyes and he lowered his voice seductively, holding out his hand, "Please sit."

The girl's heart started racing, and her cheeks flushed delicately. She took his hand in hers and allowed him to sit her on the couch beside the Queen. He got down on his knees in front of her, and took her delicate ankle in his hands, raising her leg up and placing it over the arm of the couch. With her legs spread wide, Eric bent over her and licked her from knee to her inner thigh. She moaned, her heart missing a couple of beats in its frantic pace. Eric looked over and caught Sophie-Anne's gaze in his own, making sure she was watching. And she was... avidly...leaning forward in her excitement. Keeping his eyes on the Queen, Eric bit into the girl. She made a high-pitched gasping squeal, that sent Sophie-Anne over the edge and she bit into her human with unnecessary force. Sophie-Anne pulled back, looking unsatisfied. Eric pulled back himself.

"Would you care to join me?" Eric raised an eyebrow and nudged the girl's legs a little wider. The Queen's face cleared immediately.

"I never say no to the femoral blood of a good looking woman." She leaned over the girl, sniffing delicately. She bit in and the girl squealed again. Eric returned to feeding as well. The girl was moaning, her head thrashing back and forth on the couch as the vampires fed. Eric pulled back when he felt her pulse beginning to weaken. The Queen did too, though reluctantly. She sat up, pulling a handkerchief from her cleavage and delicately wiping her mouth.

"Well that was wonderful." She looked around the room, "Everyone leave. Leutis, take Tiffany." Leutis picked up the girl who had fallen unconscious. The Queen turned to Eric, handing him the cloth. He took it and wiped his face.

"Now what were we saying? Oh yes. Sookie Stackhouse..." Her tone had become dangerous. "I told you never to taste her." She looked at him accusingly.

Eric tried to adopt a contrite expression. "I'm sorry, I had not fed, and she offered herself to me. I couldn't see the harm."

Suddenly she was on him, he was on his back and her hand was at his throat. She hissed in his face, fangs fully extended. "No harm? I told you never to taste her! You violated a direct order!"

"Majesty, I thought it was only a warning. And as you can see I am not monogamous to her, I am not in love with the girl!"

She stared deeply into his face. Then she was off him and back reclining on the couch as quickly as she had pounced.

"I guess we shall see about that. I will bring your complaint to the council. Now what was the favor you wanted?"

Eric sat up, and tried to get his anger under control, his fangs finally retracting.

"I want to be the one to go after Steve Newlin, if that is the council's decision. He is responsible for personal losses to me, and I would like to take my payment from him personally." Eric's fangs sprang forward again with the intensity of his emotions.

Sophie-Anne looked impressed. She scooted closer to him, leaning down and touching his fang with her finger. Sitting back she sighed.

"If the council decides to move against this human, I will allow you to do so personally," She held up her finger, "on one condition."

A sweet smile stretched across her face, she looked the picture of total innocence. Again Eric felt his hackles rise. _Danger._

"I want you to bring Sookie to me. I would like to meet her. Take a measure of the girl who has so many of my vampires wrapped around her pinkie finger."

It was easy to look offended by her statement. He tried not to let the reluctance he felt be heard though.

"Of course, majesty. When would you like to see her?"

"If I am to lodge this complaint it must be personally. I will call when I want to see her."

It was clearly a dismissal and Eric stood and turned to leave. He was just about to the door when she spoke again.

"Oh and Eric, be careful of the girl, you don't want to end up like poor Bill."

She then turned her attention to her perfectly manicured nails. Eric left without another word.

Sookie and Jason had been home more than a week now. Everything appeared to be back to normal. Sookie was working extra shifts to try and make up for missing so much work. Jason had apologized to work and Crystal, and all seemed well. She didn't know what he had told Crystal though, she seemed more friendly when they worked together. Sookie had only received one quick phone call from Eric just after they had gotten home after she had cashed his check, and nothing since. He said that the Queen was bringing their complaint to a council who would decide what to do about it.

Sookie was amazed at how quickly things went back to normal, and even more surprised at how she felt about it. She had enjoyed her first few days back, sleeping in her own bed, mingling with all the regular patrons at work, having a long overdue movie night with Tara, meeting Lafayette's new boyfriend, and hearing about Sam's search for his biological parents. Life in Bon Temps had gone on without her, but accepted her back easily into their midst like she'd never left. She'd only been gone a day or two and yet so many things had changed. But inside she was feeling a growing restlessness, a dissatisfaction that she tried very hard not to acknowledge. On her days off she tried to keep herself busy, even resorting to working in the gardens which had never been her favorite job. It was starting to get a little colder out at night, fall was beginning to creep up, and Sookie tried to get all the sun tanning she could in before the season was over. Tara was working the afternoon shift at Merlotte's and Sookie was out I the yard lying full-length in her favorite lawn chair, wearing a green bikini top and little white shorts. Her sunglasses were on and she was dozing lightly when a shadow fell across her. She almost jumped out of her skin, as her mind swam into consciousness and she realized that someone was standing over her. She yelped and jumped out of the chair. She heard a deep chuckle as she whipped around to see who it was.

"Alicde! What are you doin' here!? And don't _ever_ sneak up on me like that!" She emphasized her point by smacking him in the arm. She held her hand over her heart trying to will it to slow down. She glared up at him when she heard him still laughing quietly.

She took him in from head to toe. He was looking really good, his black hair was cropped short and he was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans that showed off his muscular body quite nicely. He stopped laughing as she appraised him, but the smile remained.

"Hello Sookie. How are you?"

"Well I was doin' great till my heart attack a minute ago!" She tried to keep an angry tone, but it was being edged out by curiosity. She smiled at him, "What are you doin' here?"

"I had a job in the area that I was finishing up and I wanted to drop by and see you." _That sounded sincere enough_, she thought. And the look he was giving her showed just how much he liked seeing her, and of how much he was seeing of her. She resisted the urge to blush.

"That's very nice of you. Would you like to come in for a drink? I'm sorry I don't have any alcohol in the house, but I have iced tea, sweet tea, coffee and juice." She looked up at him as she passed, moving closer to the house.

"I would love a cup of coffee."

"Coffee it is, come on in." She walked up and through the back porch. Jason had installed the new back door after they had gotten home. He had done it without her asking him to, and she suspected it was his way of saying thank you. He had been very helpful with things like that the last little while. It was still taking some getting used to.

Alicde followed her into the house.

Sookie walked over to the coffee pot and set it to brewing. She turned back to him, leaning against the counter.

"So, how have you been Alcide?"

"I've been keepin' busy with work. My dad is taking a step back from the business so I am basically running it by myself now."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Thanks." He grinned at her, and gripped the back of one of the kitchen chairs. She could feel his excitement rising, but couldn't get a bead on what he was so happy about.

"I came by expecting to be giving you my congratulations." Sookie looked at him confused. "The last time I saw you, you had a beautiful ring on your finger and a vampire fiance. I noticed the ring is no longer on and I can't smell any recent vamp activity in the house, so I'm guessing you kicked his butt to the curb?" The smile fell off her face.

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

He noticed her expression, and she felt a wave of embarrassed remorse from him.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I didn't mean to be so tactless about it. Can I ask what happened? You don't have to tell me. If I'm prying just tell me to shut up."

Sookie was sorely tempted to do just that, but his expression and emotions were sincere.

"He betrayed me, and then tried to kill me, then he was killed. It wasn't a nice homecoming."

Alcide's breath came out in a rush, and he went a dull red colour.

"Sookie I am so sorry! I am such an idiot! Forgive me for brining it up."

"Well it's not like you could have known." She turned back and poured them both a cup of coffee. She walked over and handed it to him across the table. She inhaled and sipped slowly pulling her emotions into order and allowing Alcide to do the same.

He cleared his throat, "Sookie please accept my sincere apologies, and my condolences."

"Accepted, thank you."

He looked like he didn't know where to go from there. So Sookie took charge.

"So what job were you just finishing up?"

"I was working on Eric's bar in Shreveport. We finished up two days ago, and I met the building inspector and his lawyer to finish up the paperwork and get my check. I thought of you a couple of times while we were working, but I only just got the courage to see you as I was leaving this afternoon. I hope you don't mind me just dropping by, I don't have your phone number." He looked over at her apologetically.

"I just thought I would stop by and see how it all worked out for you, I was worried when I woke up and found your note."

Sookie was amazed, that night felt like ancient history. So much had happened since the night she left his apartment sure she and Bill would get married and live happily ever after.

"It's quite nice to see you, and I shall give you my number before you leave, so next time I don't jump out of my skin." She smiled at him, and caught his thought.

'_And what lovely skin it is. Damn she's hot! And no vamps around, maybe she'd consider going out with me?'_

She had to say she did find him attractive, and it was a nice change of pace to have someone here during the day who she could share coffee with and other more mundane problems. Plus he already knew about her mind-reading and seemed okay with it. _I wonder how I would handle the werewolf thing..._

They continued to talk through another cup of coffee before Sookie looked up at the clock.

"I'm sorry to say I have to start getting ready for work. It was nice to see you again."

He gave her a full smile, his eyes taking on a gleam. "I am glad I stopped by."

"Me too. You'll have to do so again, soon."

She walked him over to the door. He hesitated inside the porch. He turned back to face her, "Sookie I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

She considered that for a moment. He was good looking, had a good job, drove a nice truck, and he seemed to like her. _Why am I not feeling more excited about this?_

She smiled at him, and it felt false to her, but he lit up so he must not have noticed anything weird.

"I think I would like that." Sookie looked down at the floor hoping it looked demure but really just trying to hide her lack of enthusiasm.

_Why did I just agree to that? _She looked up but he had already skipped out and was at his car. _Should I call him back and tell him it's just too soon? It's not true, but how do you tell someone you're just not that into them? I wish I had more dating experience with regular guys!_ _Then maybe I would know what to do!_ Sookie closed her door and trudged up the stairs.

_Neither of them has contacted me in over a week! What do I owe them? Why do I still think and dream about them? Fucking vampires!_

Sookie got ready to work without paying much attention to what she was doing. Part of her ached with a longing she was embarrassed to admit to herself, and another was furious at the vampires for their total lack of good manners. _If they don't want me anymore, couldn't they just let me know somehow? This silence is driving me crazy!_ That was not something she had ever thought would happen. She didn't even want to admit to herself how much she missed them. How much she wished she had just one indication that they remembered she was even alive.

She left for work feeling dissatisfied, irritable, and a little guilty.

It was a regular night in Merlotte's, the place was pretty full, and Sookie had little time to herself as she made sure all her customer's were happy. She signaled to Arlene that she would be back in a minute, to cover for her, and she walked into the back to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror for a long moment.

_Why don't I just go down to Fangtasia and see them, Eric or Pam at least are bound to be there, then I can just get all this over with!_

She shrank back from the fear that decision caused her to feel. She squared her shoulders and pasted a smile back on her face. She walked out the door and was halfway down the hall when she was slammed with a mental fist. Everyone in the bar was suddenly afraid or angry and she staggered under their combined intensity. Then she was hit with her own emotional fist. The face in everyone's mind was Eric.

Author's Note: I am basing the Sophie-Anne character as much as I can on True Blood's version. I read an interview online in which Alan Ball said she was only 400. So that's what I'm going with. As well thank you everyone for your continuing support, I love getting the reviews so keep them coming!

Review this Story/Chapter


	19. Chapter 19

Note: The lyrics used in this FanFiction are a selection from 'The Night' by Disturbed, 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett, 'Feed my Frankenstein' by Alice Cooper.

Chapter 19: Denying the Truth

Sookie almost ran out to the front, afraid she was somehow imagining things. She had to grip the edge of the bar to stay upright as she saw him. He was standing just inside the door, sweeping the crowds with his eyes. His tall frame was shown to great advantage in a dark grey dress shirt, the first few buttons opened to show off his sculpted chest, and black dress pants. Sookie's heart was going a mile a minute and his head swivelled in her direction. A slow smile spread across his face. Sookie nearly passed out. For a moment nothing else existed for her but him, and his wonderful silence. But as her shields dropped she staggered under the weight of everyone's thoughts. Most people in the bar were still angry, frightened and wholly disapproving of the way he was looking at her.

Sam had been spreading the story for Sookie, that Bill and Jessica had been killed by the vampire that had hurt him. The people of Bon Temps had been surprisingly supportive of her, though most thought she was much better off now and didn't mind telling her so.

Eric moved across the floor toward her, and she felt the disapproving eyes of everyone in the bar focus on her. Even Sam's thoughts were not wholly complimentary at the moment. Sookie closed her eyes and tried to force the voices back. She opened her eyes when she felt Eric touch the back of her hand. She looked up and was shocked at the look on his face.

"Sookie, could I speak to you outside for a minute?" His face and voice were tight with anger.

"Sure." She looked up at him confused.

She walked out with him close beside her. Once they were out the door he gripped her arm a little harder than necessary.

"Sookie what have you been doing?"

Sookie looked at him even more confused. "What do you mean, I've been working! What have you been doing?" She couldn't hold the hurt she felt from seeping into her voice.

"Why do you smell like Were?"

"Are you kidding? You don't talk to me for more than a week, and that is all you have to say to me? I don't have to explain anything to you!" She turned to go back inside feeling very angry and hurt.

He caught her hand and held it when she tried to take it back.

"Sookie I have been overseeing the rebuilding of the bar. I came tonight because it is finally finished and I want you to come back with me for opening night." She turned back to him reluctantly.

"You couldn't have called?"

"I had someone outside your house every night since you've been back. I knew you were safe."

Sookie was confused again. _Yeah cause that's not high-handed and creepy..._she was about to ask him why when she noticed he still looked mad.

He looked down at her sternly, "Now tell me why you smell like a werewolf."

"Alcide stopped by the house today to see me. He wanted to check up on me after Dallas."

Eric moved abruptly close to her. He bent down, sniffing along her neck and up into her hair. Sookie felt her heart flutter and her thoughts became incoherent.

"Okay then, I'm sorry I questioned you so harshly. I thought maybe...but that doesn't matter now. "He pulled himself upright and looked down into her eyes.

"So will you come back to Fangtasia with me?"

_Well I'd already been planning to go, so why not go ask Sam if I can leave a little early?_

"Just let me go ask Sam." Sookie was proud of herself for speaking so coherently with him looking at her like that. She tried to turn again but his hands on her shoulders prevented her.

"I've missed you, Sookie." She felt his words in a much lower region than she thought appropriate and her heart leapt joyfully in her chest.

"Just let me go tell Sam I'm leaving." He let go of her shoulders and she walked back in the door. She walked over to the bar, ignoring all the eyes that followed her.

"Sam I need to leave early." He didn't look pleased.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later, but I need to go now." Sam nodded stiffly, and added a gruff, "Be careful," as she headed toward the back room already untying her apron. She shoved it in her little cubby and grabbed her purse and keys, almost running for the back door.

Eric watched as she came out the back door, and looked around for him, and finally spotted him as he leaned against her ugly little yellow car. The tension inside him had eased the moment he saw her. He had avoided seeing her, going anywhere near Bon Temps or even mentioning her name so that the Queen's spies, that were no doubt watching him, would have nothing to report. He didn't want Sookie to be of any more interest for Sophie-Anne than necessary, and he certainly didn't want either of them punished if Sophie-Anne was in one of her moods, but tonight he would do what he wanted, and find an excuse later.

He watched as she approached, her ponytail bobbing across her shoulders. He had the most intense urge to scoop her up and throw her on the hood of her car and fuck her till he didn't have any strength left, but he restrained himself with great effort. She smiled at him as she walked up, jingling her keys.

"Do you mind if we stop by the house first so I can change?"

His fangs were fully extended with the images of what he wanted to do to her running through his mind. Her mouth parted when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Sure."

He moved around to the passenger side, chuckling when he saw that she hadn't moved toward her door, she looked stunned.

"Are you going to let me in the car? Or are we going to stand out here for a while longer?"

She shook herself and blushed. She fumbled with the keys, finally opening her door.

She sat behind the wheel, leaned over and unlocked his door. As he took his seat she took a deep breath. She started up the car and pulled out of the lot. Eric watched her face fascinated as she drove. He watched the play of light over her skin, and listened to the rapid beat of her heart. When they were just about to her house, she flipped a look at him, "What?! What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"

He laughed. "No Sookie, I'm just enjoying your company."

She looked sceptical and a little angry.

"Then why haven't I heard from you?" He noted that her jaw was tense. _Never a good sign._

"Sookie, I told you. I had to oversee the bar and I knew you were safe."

"You couldn't have mentioned that it might be awhile before I would see you the last time we talked? Or that you would have people watching me?"

He didn't answer and she looked over at him.

"Well?"

_How do I spin this? I will tell her about the Queen after the party, no need to spoil my evening..._

"Sookie I'm just trying to give you the space that you asked for. I've had no news about Newlin, though we are keeping an eye on him, so I thought I would give you some space to get your life back to normal. Was I wrong?"

He watched her expression change from anger to confusion to guilty understanding.

"I forgot I asked you for that. Plus," she looked over at him with contrite and slightly accusing eyes, "I never thought you would give it to me."

Eric smiled at her. "I'm a better listener than you think."

She sighed and pulled into her laneway. She looked over at him as she parked the car beside his.

"I'll be a few minutes, would you like to come in and wait?"

"I would like that." His cocky, slightly mocking smile showing her just how much he would enjoy it. He followed close behind her enjoying the view of her in the small shorts. She turned to him when they passed into the kitchen.

"Would you like me to heat up a True Blood?"

"No, thank you. I will just wait patiently here." He sat himself down at the table and linked his fingers together in front of him on the table.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

She headed up the stairs. He waited for a few seconds and followed her up silently. He stayed out of sight as she hurriedly stripped down. He felt his fangs extend as he watched her hurry around her room naked. He watched her pull her hair down, and pull out a little pair of lacy red panties. His self-control could take no more, and he fled downstairs. _She's just too damn tempting! _He paced back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, clenching and unclenching his hands as he waited.

Sookie was trying to hurry as much as possible, but still look her best. She was glad she'd gone out shopping recently. She had passed by a shop and hadn't been able to resist the dress in the window. It was a collared red dress, the material gathered in front at the neck, its material draping and moulding itself to her curves. Its back was non-existent, the material beginning just in time to cover her ass. It fell to jut past her knees in a flowing material. It made her feel glamorous and a little dirty. Her toe nails were already a nice red, and she put on her new red shoes. She picked up her black wrap and she took the small black clasp purse with red slashes she had used in Dallas. She put on a little more make up and freshened up her deodorant. She brushed her teeth, and checked her appearance in the mirror. She stopped as she realized she had forgotten earrings. She quickly sifted through her jewellery box, finally finding the perfect pair, they were ruby drops that hung almost to her shoulders. She surveyed herself again and winked. She walked downstairs and caught Eric's eyes while he paced. His eyes caught hers and his jaw actually dropped.

Eric heard her coming down the stairs and was reaching a fever pitch of agitation thinking about her. As she came into view, his jaw dropped. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was down softly framing her face. The dress was beautiful and obviously expensive; red was a colour she looked particularly good in. She stepped down off the last stair and gave him a little smile as she twirled in front of him.

"Do that again, but slower."

She complied. He watched, and knew he would not make it to the club without taking her first. The dress had no back, the material hugging her curves. The expanse of her exposed skin called out to him to touch her. She smiled and blushed at the way he watched her.

"This is appropriate isn't it?" At his nod she continued in an embarrassed voice, "then let's get going?" She threw the wrap around herself.

Eric nodded, "Sookie you are breathtaking."

"Easy for you to say, you don't breathe! But thank you for the compliment." She was looking at him expectantly from the door. He shook himself and passed by her. Once out in the night he felt a little more in control of himself, but not much, his hunger was raging inside him. She walked up behind him and over to the passenger side, she turned and her wrap fell off one shoulder.

"Eric I-" but Eric's self control had broken and he was beside her in an instant a hand on her back and in her hair. He crushed her to him. He kissed her in a frenzy, not giving her time to react. He felt her try to push him away but he just gripped her more tightly. His lips trailed down her shoulder.

"Ow, Eric you're hurting me!" But Eric couldn't stop himself. His teeth scraped her skin, and her rapidly beating heart was driving him crazy. His hands travelled over her body, feeling the cool soft thin material and the hot skin underneath. He turned her around in his arms and pushed her over the hood of his car. He undid the clasp at the back of her neck freeing the entire top half of her dress. He grabbed her hair pulling her body up to his, his other hand fondling her breasts.

"Eric," she was panting, "what are you doing?" He bit into her neck and she cried out. Struggling slightly in his arms. It turned him on more. He pushed her back down onto the hood, and pushed the material of her dress and underwear away from his objective. He quickly he inserted two fingers inside her, and undid his pants with the other hand, pushing them down. She was squirming against him, pushing herself back at his fingers moaning. He just couldn't take it, and he entered her fully in one stroke.

She screamed and he yelled out incoherently. Her soft, hot folds engulfed him, and he felt the primal monster inside him groan in satisfaction. He started pumping into her slowly and fully, but his pace began to increase when he heard her moaning his name. One of her hands reached back, gripping his hip and digging her nails in.

"Oh Eric, Oh fuck! Yes, Yes!"

Eric had one arm over her shoulder bracing himself on the car to get more leverage. He was slamming her into the car with every thrust. He felt the tension in his body almost at the breaking point, and he bit into her soft throat again, drinking deeply. She screamed his name and bit into his arm. He hadn't been ready for that, and the feel of her feeding from him sent him over the edge. He felt her muscles tighten around him as she orgasmed as well. He thrust into her again and again, finally stopping as he felt her go limp beneath him. He stopped feeding and reached around grasping her chin, forcing her off his arm, and turned her enough to kiss her. His tongue dancing over hers. Her blood mingled with his. He groaned into the kiss, and pulled himself away shuddering slightly with an aftershock of taking her so hard so fast. He held her face in his hand, looking down at her blood smeared face. He tried to think of something to say, running a thumb along her bottom lip. '_That was great' just doesn't seem like enough. _He was also surprised she had bitten him. _Maybe my blood is s intoxicating to her as hers is to me...or she could just be a bloodthirsty little thing..._

"Sookie..."

She kissed his thumb. "It was the dress wasn't it. I knew it when I saw it in the window." She looked into his eyes smiling wickedly. He laughed with her, and groaned again at what that did to their still connected bodies.

"You wicked woman, you did this to me on purpose?"

"Well I have to get your attention somehow don't I?"

He looked down at her in silence lightly stroking where he gripped her neck.

"You don't even have to be near me to have my full attention." He said it so quietly she could barely hear him, but his eyes were speaking volumes.

"Eric, I don't think I'm dressed appropriately for the party anymore. I should go get cleaned up." Eric shook his head seeming to come out of a trance. He looked her over, and his lips twitched.

"You are a bit dishevelled." He leaned in close and licked up a trickle of blood that was slowly making its way down her back, he followed it up to the bite mark. She shivered and moaned. He slowly pulled himself away.

"We should get cleaned up, there's a party to go to." He gathered the material in his hands and re-clasped the dress around her neck. He bent down and lifted his pants. Sookie walked a little unsteadily back into the house.

Fangtasia's opening night was in full swing by the time they got there. Cars filled the parking lot and were lined up down the street. Sookie unbuckled her seatbelt, and had her hand on the door handle, but Eric beat her to it, and was opening her door for her, holding out a hand to help her from the car. As she stepped out, he pulled her to him kissing her gently but passionately. Pulling back he looked at her, "I'm glad you're here."

Then he turned with her and began walking toward the club. Sookie was smiling to herself, _I kind of fell like I'm going to prom. _

He walked them to the front door, right to the front of the line, the crowd parting before him. The vampire at the door nodded to him as they walked through. Inside it was loud and crowded. Sookie looked around for Godric, but the crowds were too thick. Eric led her in and straight up to the platform. There were the usual three chairs, and Eric headed right for the big throne-like one. He sat down gracefully, but stopped her as she was about to sit in one of the empty seats beside him.

"Oh no." He pulled her onto his lap, holding her tight to his chest.

"If I have to stay up here, I want to make sure I'm having a little fun at my own party." He held her there, lightly stroking her from shoulder to finger tips. Sookie leaned back and made herself comfortable. They were attracting a lot of stares but Sookie didn't care. For once she didn't mind getting looked at, she was quite happy where she was. From her vantage point she looked again for Godric amongst the crowds

"If you're looking for Godric he isn't here. He should be soon though. He's been in the nest in Dallas for the past week keeping an eye on Newlin."

_Well that explains why he hasn't been to see me. I guess a week isn't quite so long when you've lived for over two thousand years..._

"Oh."

Sookie sat back and distracted herself by watching the vampire dancers. They had their own platforms. One was a male and one was a female. Both were dark, and were dressed in the usual black leather getups she was used to seeing at the bar. _They're pretty good. _She watched as the twisted and turned their bodies to the music like no human could.

_There can be no better way of knowing in a world beyond controlling_

_Are you going to deny the saviour in front of your eyes_

_Stare into the night_

_Power beyond containing_

_Are you going to remain a slave for the rest of your life_

_Give into the night_

Sookie had an uncomfortable moment as the lyrics brought up memories of her dreams from the past week.

_This self discovery_

_Redemption taking hold of my mind, a serenade of haunting voices_

_Calling me away to feast upon the night_

_So much felicity_

_Dark maiden taking hold of my hand_

_Lead me away from hibernation_

_Strong and unafraid; Never a question why_

_For saving me from all they've taken_

_Letting my armour fall again_

_Giving me the strength to face them_

_Feeling it taking over now_

_I'm about to take it away_

She didn't know how she knew, but the minute Godric entered the bar she could feel him. She knew that Eric knew too, she felt his head turn instinctively toward his maker, she followed his gaze and saw him as the crowd parted for him. He was dressed all in white and her heart stuttered as his dark eyes met hers.

_There can be no better way of knowing in a world beyond controlling_

_Are you going to deny the saviour in front of your eyes_

_Stare into the night_

_Power beyond containing_

_Are you going to remain a slave for the rest of your life_

_Give into the night_

Sookie felt her heart both constrict and feel lighter as he made his way slowly toward them, a slight smile on his lips. She couldn't look away from his dark eyes. She felt perfectly content for the first time in over a week.

"Sookie," she somehow heard his soft voice over the noise of the bar, "you look sensational." He held out his hand, and when she gave him hers brought it to hip lips.

"Thank you." She inclined her head. He looked over her shoulder to Eric.

"It looks like everything is going well here." He looked around the bar packed full of people.

"Yes, it seems the people missed us." Eric's voice was only slightly sarcastic.

Godric turned his gaze back to Sookie, "Sookie, may I request a dance?"

She looked unsure. "I'm not sure about dancing to this music..." And as if on cue, the music changed. It was now a Jace Everett song. Sookie couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to dance with you." He lifted her out of Eric's arms, and swept her off the platform onto what should have been the dance floor if everything wasn't so crowded. He swung her around and into his arms and people moved out of his way.

_When you came in the air went out_

_And every shadow filled up with doubt_

_I don't know who you think you are_

_but before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I'm the kind to sit up in his room_

_Heart sick and eyes filled up with blue_

_I don't know what you've done to me but I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_Okay_

Sookie was having a fantastic time. Godric was a very good dancer, and every time his cool skin touched hers she felt the tingle deep in her bones. The crowd had made a circle around them as they danced and Sookie felt like she was in a movie or something. While she touched him, she couldn't feel the thoughts of anyone else there, though Godric's were clear in his face and the way he watched her.

_I don't know who you think you are but before the night is through_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

_I don't know what you've done to me but I know this much is true_

_I wanna do bad things with you_

_I wanna do real bad things with you_

The song was over too soon. Sookie smiled at Godric breathless, he smiled back his fangs fully extended with feeling.

"Sookie, I just want to say that that dress becomes you most beautifully." Sookie looked down at herself at up into his eyes.

"I hoped you'd like it."

He was still holding her in his arms, and he leaned in his nose brushing her jaw and he took a deep breath. Sookie leaned toward him her heart fluttering again in her chest, this time not from exertion. She wanted him so badly, she felt like a sixteen year old with her first crush. Just looking at him took her breath away.

"Would you like a drink Sookie?" It took a moment for the question to sink into her befuddled brain.

"Sure. Gin and tonic?"

He nodded, kissed her lightly on the lips and was gone. The thoughts of the crowd suddenly became deafening.

_-'How did she catch the attention of the two best looking vampire here?'_

_-'That vampire's gorgeous, I wonder if they're into a group thing?'_

_-'That's a fabulous dress I wonder where she got it...'_

_-'I just want him to make me feel alive.'_

_-'He's not going to be happy he's not dead. Oh I really don't want to be the one to tell him! I can't believe he survived the fire! Now what am I supposed to do? The girl he was dancing with is kinda pretty, what's she doin' with vampire filth? I don't see any bite marks...I wonder if she's the Stackhouse girl everyone's talking about...'_

Sookie tried to pinpoint the voice but there were too many people. The voice was male, but she couldn't tell exactly where he was. She waited trying to sift through the thoughts of those around her.

_A member of the Fellowhship is here! _Sookie tried to brush up to the people closest to her, but none were the voice she was looking for. Godric returned with her drink, and looked at her concerned when he saw her expression.

"Sookie what is it?"

She took her drink from him, and tried to keep it from shaking and showing her agitation. She leaned in close to him, speaking quietly in his ear.

"Godric, one of the Fellowship is here, right now. I just heard him. They thought they had killed you in the fire, but now they know you're alive."

"Sookie you must concentrate. You have to find him."

He began leading her toward the platform again. She leaned in, "My powers work better if you're not touching me." He let go of her immediately and again the voices overwhelmed her. She sifted through them as they neared the platform. She suddenly saw herself walking with Godric, but he was grotesquely distorted. She tried to look casually up and over her shoulder, and she saw him. He was good looking and average height with spiky brown hair. He was watching Godric intently.

_Found him._ Sookie tried to walk while keeping him in her peripheral vision. They made it up to the platform and Godric bent over Eric.

"Eric, Sookie says there is a Fellowship member is here. She is looking for him now."

Eric sat up straighter in is seat. Sookie approached him, almost walking sideways. _She's found him. _

"Sookie which one is he?"

"He's that guy over there, medium build, spiky brown hair and wearing the black turtleneck, and cargo pants." Eric followed her quick gesture and without moving his head found the guy she indicated. Godric and Sookie sat in the chairs flanking Eric's. Sookie took her drink from Godric and downed it in one gulp. Eric talked out of the side of his mouth to Sookie.

"Sookie, would he follow you out of the club?"

"I don't think so. But I could give it a try."

"If he doesn't we'll just have to try and take him in this crowd, but I would rather not do that."

Sookie stood and handed her glass to Eric.

"I'll be right back."

Sookie descended the stairs again and began walking toward the exit, walking close to him and smiling shyly as she passed. She fought her way through the crowd to the front door. She was listening intently to see if he would follow, and to her surprise he was.

_-'I'll follow her outside and if its her I'll make the call, they can snatch her tonight. I'll try to distract her while they get here. We'll have her gone before the vamps even notice she's missing.'_

Sookie was appalled that he could so easily hand her over to a man who wanted to kill her. _What's this world coming to? Well come on asshole, you're in for a big surprise tonight._

Sookie was finally out the door, and she walked around the corner of the building. _I wish I smoked, at least it would give me a more believable reason to be out here._ She felt the guy close behind her. She turned and casually asked, "You got a smoke?"

"Sorry no."

"Darn, I've got nowhere to keep them in this dress." She ran her hands along her body and shook her head mournfully. He leaned casually up against the building.

"So what's your name?" _Real slick buddy._

"I think you already know mine." Sookie had not seen Godric approach, but now he was holding the guy up by the neck. The guy tried to yell out, but Godric swiftly punched him in the kidney and all that came out was a gargled gasp.

"I have some questions I would like you to answer. Sookie if you could accompany us, I think it will make things go quicker...and less violently."

Sookie nodded wide-eyed.

Godric dragged the guy around and in through the back entrance, with Sookie trailing behind. She looked over her shoulder and listened to see if anyone had noticed anything. She sighed gratefully, no one had. She slipped in the back door and shut it firmly after her. She followed Godric down the hall, and then down a flight of stairs. He opened a door into an unoccupied stock room and he threw the guy to the floor. He jumped to his feet backing into a corner, his eyes darting back and for the between Sookie and Godric.

"What is your name?"

"Tim, Tim O'Dell. Why have you brought me down here? What have I done? This is against the law!"

"His name isn't Tim O'Dell. It's Peter Crawford." He shot a frightened look at Sookie.

"How do you know my name?"

Godric answered, "We know a lot more than that Peter. We know you are a member of the Fellowship of the Sun, and we know they are responsible for setting fire to this establishment. We also know it was in an attempt to kill me. Steve was very sloppy."

Peter was looking more and more scared. He tried to surreptitiously turn his phone on in his pocket, but Godric took it out of his pants and turned the power off.

"Now if you answer our questions honestly, I will not harm you." It was obvious Peter didn't believe him, but he remained tight-lipped. Not that that mattered for Sookie, Peter was an amazing broadcaster. She didn't even need to touch him to hear most of the information they wanted.

"He's here with four other guys. They are staying in a hotel not far from here. Room 401. They are waiting to hear a report from him on tonight's party. They've been here waiting to see if you were alive. They heard four vampires died in the fire, and you weren't seen after so it's been assumed you are dead."

Godric looked at her, "Nicely done."

Peter was looking frantic now. "Please just let me go, I haven't done anything!"

"That may be true, but why did you follow Sookie outside?" His eyes darted to Sookie and back to Godric. He answered truthfully.

"I was seeing if this was the girl everyone keeps talking about. Steve wants her taken but he wanted it done discreetly. No fuck ups this time." Godric looked over to Sookie and she nodded.

Godric took a step closer to Peter who cringed.

"What is the name of the person who set fire to the club?"

"I don't know!" Sookie listened but he was reciting a prayer over and over in his head. Sookie shook her head negative.

"I need to touch him." Peter looked absolutely terrified. Godric had his arms held behind his back before Sookie could blink. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to Peter placing her hands on his face.

"Her name is Jessica Ridley. She's a short brunette. She's also one of the Soldiers of the Sun." Godric nodded. "And where is she now?"

"I don't know!" Godric squeezed him slightly, and he let out a low moan.

"Sookie looked at Godric over Peter's shoulder. "He doesn't know for sure, but she's probably back with Steve at the church in Dallas. He keeps most of the soldiers close unless he needs something done. Her number is in his phone though."

"What is Steve planning on doing with Sookie?"

"He wants her to meet the sun." Peter said it quickly, and Sookie flinched away.

"Steve knows my brother's alive, but now he wants me so Jason will know it was him, and come after him. Then he will do the same to Jason." Sookie was feeling rage begin to boil in the pit of her stomach.

"How could you be a part of this!? This is murder! Why do you follow that madman!?" Sookie turned her back on him, trying to pull herself together and get control of her anger.

Godric threw him to the floor in disgust and walked to Sookie's side. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned into his arms for comfort. She was so mad she could barely see straight.

She had a split second and barely comprehended his thought before he struck. She threw out her arm trying to grab Peter before he struck.

"Stake!"

Godric turned just in time and the splinter of wood entered his upper arm. As Sookie saw the stake go in, she felt something flow through her, and for a moment she was blind. The room filled with blinding light. And the next moment she was aware of the smell of something burning and Peter was on the floor dead. Godric was looking at her, he was smoking slightly all the exposed flesh on him burnt. His eyes were wide, he looked at her astonished. She looked back at him bewildered.

"What happened?" Her voice was tiny and frightened. As the last of his burns healed Godric continued to look directly into her eyes. She couldn't read what was in his though.

"What do you remember?"

"I heard his thought, saw the stake hit you," she looked at him, and sure enough there was a sliver of wood sticking out of his arm. "I wanted him dead, and the world went blank for a second. What happened?" She had a sinking feeling as he continued to stare at her.

"You yelled stake, I turned. The stake entered my arm, and there was a blinding light. It felt like the sun. I felt myself burning, and as soon as I could see he was dead on the floor. I felt his heart stop. Sookie what are you?"

She took several rapid steps backwards. _I killed him! How?_ Sookie felt herself begin to hyperventilate. _What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck! What am I!? _She felt Godric's hands on her shoulder and she flinched away.

"Don't touch me, I might hurt you! Get away from me!"

His hands gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Sookie, I believe if you wanted me hurt, I would be dead along with this fellow." Sookie gave a choked sob.

"Godric," she looked up into his eyes, "I don't know what I am! I've never had anything like this happen before! I've just killed a man by touching him!" She gave a hysterical giggle at the absurdity of what she had just said. _It's just not possible! _The giggle turned into to sobs which turned into her dry heaving again. Godric pulled her into his chest, hugging her tightly to him.

"Sookie please don't cry. We'll figure this out." He held her till she could breathe properly again. "Why don't we get out of here?" She nodded mutely and allowed him to lead her out of the room. Sookie was suddenly very tired.

Godric led her upstairs and through the back into the bar again, keeping a tight hold of her hand. Eric was sitting where they had left him, Pam now by his side. Godric towed her through the crowd and up onto the platform.

"Hello Sookie, how nice to see you. You look nice tonight."

"Thank you Pam. It's nice to see you too." Sookie's voice was dead, and both vampires gave her a worried look. Godric quickly explained what happened downstairs and their looks sharpened and became a mixture of surprised, wary, impressed and thoughtful. Sookie couldn't keep her shields up anymore and the voices were becoming painful.

"I think I would like to go home now."

"Of course Sookie, would you like me to come with you?" Eric rose from his seat. But Godric reached back taking her hand in his.

"I'll watch over her tonight. See what you can get from this." He handed Eric the cell phone. "Sookie says four men are in the hotel around the corner, room 401. They are waiting for a report on tonight. I think maybe you and Pam should deliver it personally."

Eric smiled a very cruel smile. "Of course."

He looked down at Sookie, and his expression became one of concern.

"Sookie, can I come visit you tomorrow?" Beside him Pam looked extremely surprised.

"Of course Eric. I have to work again, but I get off at around midnight."

"I'll be there after midnight then." He bent over her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. It took everything she had not to flinch away. _What if I hurt someone else? Someone I care about?_

"Goodnight Eric, Pam."

"Goodnight Sookie." Pam sounded genuinely concerned but Sookie couldn't seem to focus, everything seemed surreal. Godric led her out of the club, and over to what she assumed was one of Eric's cars. He tucked her into the passenger side, and jumped into the driver's seat. Sookie rolled down her window enjoyed the wind on her face, and blowing through her hair as they drove, though her body felt chilled.

Godric picked up Sookie's sleeping form from the car. She moaned in her sleep and a little line appeared between her brows.

"Shh, sleep now. I've got you. You're safe." She settled into his chest with a sigh.

He sensed someone else in the house, but the heartbeat was slow in the rhythm of sleep. And he was quiet as he took her up the stairs and laid Sookie in her bed. Gently he unclasped her dress and hung it up in her closet. Next her took out her earrings placing them on the dresser. He opened the drawers, until he found her pyjamas. He took out a soft white nightgown and slipped her into it. She woke groggily.

"Godric?" Her voice was quiet and fearful. _She sounds so young._

"Yes Sookie it's me." He said gently and took her hands in his own, kissing the back of it.

"Please stay with me?"

Godric pulled back the covers and pulled them up over her, settling himself in behind her on the bed. He gathered her to him, and she sighed. He felt her settle almost immediately back into sleep.

_What is she? She has so much power, and it appears to be growing. It felt like I was touched by fire, or electricity tonight. And she killed that boy with a touch. His heart just stopped. What is she? I've never seen anything like her. Will her powers continue to grow? Will she be able to control them? They seem to be tied to her emotions right now, anger in particular. At each instance someone she cares for has been in danger. She presents such a contradiction...so sweet and innocently naive, so fragile and mortal, and yet so powerful and dangerous. _He kissed her cheek. _I love her._

He stayed with her till dawn, then quickly made his way over to Bill's house and laid himself to rest of the day. His last thought was, _I am in love with a mortal woman. That was unexpected..._

The party at Fangtasia lasted till almost 3am, the last people and vampires being hustled out by Pam and Chow who were less than patient.

Eric sat by himself in his office. _Well tonight didn't go exactly as planned, _he twirled the phone around in his fingers the cruel smile back on his lips. _Jessica Ridley...now I know your name little girl._

Musing he flipped open the phone. _How curious. _The phone's screen and buttons had all melted and warped. _Well Sookie...I guess we'll just have to go do this the old fashioned way._

He hit the intercom button,"Pam, Chow."

The two entered the room, Pam with raised eyebrow and Chow looking calm as always.

"I think it's time we paid our friends over in 401 a little visit, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yes, long overdue." Three sets of fangs gleamed.

Sookie woke in her bed, with a strange feeling of emptiness. Part of her wished she could believe yesterday had been a dream and ignore it all, but a bigger part of her knew she would eventually have to face the truth. _I'm a freak, I'm not human..._Sookie began to cry, the tears streaming silently down her face. She felt a deep depression settled over her. _Why couldn't I have just lived out my little boring life, and never had to deal with any of this. If only Bill had never walked into Merlotte's! I never would have gotten caught up, or used my abilities so much. I wouldn't have homicidal maniacs after me...again...Gran would still be alive...I would never have known I wasn't human...just a little different._ The bed was in a pool of sunshine, and Sookie closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the feel of it on her skin. Eventually the tears stopped.

_I just want to be human! I just want to find love, and live my life among my friends and what is left of my family! I don't want any of this!_

Sookie felt resentful, and angry. And in this anger she started blaming people that deep down she knew to be innocent, but it felt better to lay the blame elsewhere rather than deal with the consequences of last night. So she denied the truth. She got up out of bed, and jumped into the shower. She got dressed for the day and ran downstairs hoping to find Tara with a smile pasted on her face, but her friend was gone. Sookie poured herself a cup of luke-warm coffee from the pot. As she was sitting with it at the table she heard a car pull up. She walked to the window and there was Tara, hauling a load of groceries out of her car. Sookie ran out the back door to help.

Tara smiled at her, "Hey girl."

"Hey, let me get those," she took several of the bags from Tara's hands. Tara sighed in relief, "Thanks." Together they unloaded all the groceries and put them away. Straightening up from the fridge Tara looked over at Sookie, with a sort of tense expression on her face.

"Sookie?" Sookie turned from stocking the shelves, and saw the hesitant look on her friend's face.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would tell me why you ran out of work last night with that vampire? Are you seein' him now?"

Sookie turned back to the shelves. "Honestly I don't know."

"Oh. I was just wondering. You've been runnin' around with him a lot lately." She could fell what it cost her friend not to say what she was really thinking, how she was trying to be supportive. But even trying not to she could hear Tara's thoughts begging her to stay away from the vampires, fearing for her. _Maybe she's right..._And it was as if the Universe heard her. The phone rang. Sookie straightened the shelves unnecessarily as Tara picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah just a sec, she's right here. Sookie?"

Tara held out the phone to her, "It's for you."

Sookie crossed the kitchen and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

It was Alcide. He was asking her out tonight. "I'm sorry I have to work tonight."

He was persistent, "What time do you get off work?" His voice was hopeful over the phone.

"I get off at midnight."

"That could work," his voice was thoughtful. "It would just mean the dinner reservations are out. Sookie I wanted to ask you to a concert, and it just so happens that the band I really wanted you to see go on around midnight, I promise I'll have you home by 2am at the latest...Could I pick you up from work?"

Sookie considered. _Maybe it's a sign. Should I say yes? I've never been to a concert before. It seems a very normal thing to do, very human..._

"Sure, pick me up at Merlotte's bar at midnight."

Sookie hung up smiling slightly to herself. _Yes a very human thing to do...It's exactly what I need right now. It's vampires that got me into this mess, maybe I should take a break from them for awhile..._

She looked over to find Tara looking at her with an 'explain' look on her face. Sookie's smile deepened. "I thought vampires slept during the day."

"They do."

"So then who are you going out with tonight? That wasn't Sam's voice."

"His name is Alcide Herveaux. He owns his own building company in Shreveport. He's human," _mostly...but there's no reason I should be telling Tara his secrets... _"and he's going to take me to a concert tonight."

Tara looked confused. "When'd you even meet this guy?"

"I met him two weeks ago."

"Where?"

She laughed, "Oh Tara, don't worry you'll get to check him out when he comes to the bar to get me tonight." Tara still looked a little suspicious but smiled at Sookie's light mood.

_Well at least he's human... _

It wasn't till later that night, while Sookie was working that she remembered that Eric was going to stop by her house that night. She ran behind the bar, "I just have to make a quick call." She said to Sam's questioning gaze.

"Fangtasia, the bar with a bite, we open our doors at eight o'clock, if necessary please leave a message." She'd gotten the answering machine.

"Hey, it's Sookie Stackhouse calling, I just wanted to say that I won't be home tonight, so please inform Eric not to come. Thank you."

She hung up the phone. Sam raised an eyebrow while drying a glass.

"Don't ask." She laughed and walked away.

Work passed quickly that night, the bar wasn't that busy. So when midnight rolled around, Sookie was dressed and ready to go. She had chosen a khaki skirt and blue t-shirt for a dressy, casual look. When Alcide walked in, she was glad she had dressed down a bit. He was in his usual jean t-shirt combination, this time it was a black t-shirt. When he saw her he smiled, his dark eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Ready to go?" He looked excited and Sookie couldn't help but feel caught up as well.

"I am." She grabbed her purse and walked toward him, throwing a wave over her shoulder to Sam and Tara sill behind the bar. Sam was looking at Alcide with a slightly hostile expression, so Sookie hurried them out of the bar.

"What was with the dog behind the counter?" Sookie was startled for a moment before she realized that he was speaking the truth not being rude.

"Sam is a very good friend, he's been my boss for five years now. He's just a little protective." Alcide shot her a disbelieving look.

"If you say so." But then he smiled, looking at her from head to toe. "You look wonderful. I really hope you like the band. They've always been a favourite of mine."

"What band?"

"Not telling," he smiled at her as they got into his truck. "It's a surprise." She tried to read his mind but all she could pick up was his excitement.

They kept up a light conversation as he drove, and he told her about his family, and the business. Sookie was happy to sit back and let him do most of the talking. It was an easy, normal conversation. No vampires, or cult leaders, or people wanting to kill her. As they pulled into a huge parking lot full of cars, Sookie could hear music. Alcide jumped out of his side, and came around to help her out. He took her hand in his and lead her towards the front of the huge building. Sookie was silent as she contemplated how warm his hand was holding hers. It was nice, but something about it felt off somehow. _It must just be that I'm not used to it. _She tried to banish the strange feeling that had lodged in her stomach, and smiled more brightly in compensation.

Alcide handed over two tickets to the doorman who opened the door for them, and then they were inside. The music was much louder in here, and Sookie reinforced her mental shields as they began passing through the crowds. Nonetheless she was swept up in the excitement that projected from so many of the people. She caught the name of the band from a passing woman. - Alice Cooper.

She laughed silently to herself as Alcide towed her towards the front, and placed her in front of him, his sheer size creating a kind of bubble around them.

_Well it's definitely a different experience..._she giggled again as she considered her last date compared to this one. _Well it's no French restaurant rented out specially for the occasion._ She was determined to try and enjoy herself.

The concert was definitely a theatrical production, with make up and macabre scenery. Sookie actually found herself singing along to the lyrics she could pick out of people's brains as they sang along.

_Feed my Frankenstein_

_Well I ain't evil I'm just good lookin'_

_Start a little fire, and baby start cookin'_

_I'm a hungry man, but I don't want pizza_

_I'll blow down your house, and then I'm gunna eat ya!_

_Bring you to a simmer right on time, run my greasy fingers up your greasy spine_

_Feed my Frankenstein_

_Meet my libido, he's a psycho_

_Feed my Frankenstein_

_Hungry for love and its feedin' time_

_You don't wanna talk so baby shut up_

_And let me drink the wine from fur tea cup_

_Velcro candy, sticky sweet, make my tattoos melt in the heat_

_Well I ain't no veggie, like my flesh on the bone_

_Alive and lickin' on your ice cream cone_

Sookie felt someone watching her. She could feel his eyes on her, and when she turned around she could see no one but but people laughing and singing along to the band, but she knew someone was there. She closed her eyes and tried to feel him out. The music 's volume made it a little difficult but Sookie had gotten very good at controlling her mind-reading in the last few months.

Amongst all the human minds she began to feel several voids that indicated vampires among the crowd. It didn't surprise Sookie considering the venue, but she was surprised she hadn't been aware of them earlier.

_Feed my Frankenstein_

_Meet my libido, he's a psycho_

_Feed my Frankenstein_

_Hungry for love and it's feedin' time, Baby_

Sookie stood on her tip toes, trying to get high enough for Alcide to hear her.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No I'll find you again, don't worry. Stay, enjoy yourself." She smiled at him, and he smiled back returning his attention to the stage. She began winding her way through the crowd. _This is a lot harder without Alcide's strength_, she thought as she was shoved yet again by someone dancing a little too enthusiastically.

Eventually Sookie made her way out of the crowd and into the lobby. She sighed in relief, as the doors closed behind her and the music was muted slightly. She sat down on one of the many benches and waited. It didn't take long. Soon the doors were opening again and she watched a figure slip gracefully through the doors. It was definitely a vampire, and Sookie felt a moment of relief that turned quickly to panic when she recognized them.

"Jamie! What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, but no fang was showing. "I was thinking the same thing about you. I saw you yesterday at Fangtasia's opening, and then again here tonight. Sookie, my saviour. It must be destiny." He gave her a little bow. He approached her slowly and she stood quickly backing away a step.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. And I didn't follow you here. It really is a coincidence." Sookie eyed his suspiciously.

"Though I must say I am curious at your company. I thought you belonged to the two old vampires with you at the club. You certainly seemed cozy with them." He took another step closer. He put his hands into his pants pockets. A very human gesture for a vampire.

"I don't belong to anyone!"

He laughed at her indignant tone.

"My mistake. I'm sorry if I've offended you." He looked at her with more interest.

"So no one protects you?"

Sookie's brow crinkled. "Well I wouldn't say that, exactly..." She was confused by the exchange and still wary.

"I'm sorry, I'm still scaring you. I just saw you in there and I was curious and a little pleased, if you don't mind me saying. I shall leave you now, but forgive me for hoping we meet again soon. I would like to repay you someday for saving me. I hope the rest of your evening goes well." He was about to turn and leave, when the doors opened again and Alcide came out. Sookie had been relaxing slightly as she talked to him, he seemed sincere, but she tensed up again as she saw the two men's reactions to each other.

Both were rigid and unfriendly. Jamie darted a quick look between Sookie and Alcide.

"Is everything okay out here?" Alcide asked without looking at her.

"Everything's fine. Jamie was just saying hello." The dislike coming off Alcide was palpable.

Jamie made to go back into the concert, he and Alcide circling each other. Alcide bared his teeth, and Jamie hissed quietly. Then he disappeared through the doors back into the concert.

Sookie watched the whole exchange, the normal feeling she'd been trying to cultivate all evening had disappeared completely. _What am I doing here? He's no more normal than I am!_ She looked up into his face. He was still angrily watching the doors. She touched his arm and flinched back from the hostility she felt.

He looked down at her. "I thought the vampires were out of your life."

"I never said they were. I said Bill was."

"So, are you Eric's now? Why'd you even agree to come out tonight?" He said it with a contemptuous sneer.

"Like I told Jamie, I am my own! No one else's! And what do you mean why'd I come out tonight? You invited me!"

"So you are not tied to Eric?"

"I work for him on occasion, as you do." Sookie was getting angry now, she looked at him pointedly.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I got a little jealous when I saw you with that vampire...I thought you were..." He trailed off looking embarrassed and repentant. "Forgive me?" _What exactly does everyone keep thinking!_

Sookie felt tired. "You're forgiven, Alcide."

"Would you like to go back in?"

"Actually I am feeling very tired, I'm sorry. Can you take me home? Or if you would prefer I can get a cab."

He shook his head. "No I invited you, I will take you home. I'm sorry I kept you out so late."

An awkward silence prevailed in the car on the drive home. Alcide didn't seem to know what to say, and Sookie was in no mood to try to smooth things over. Her dream of a normal life had crumbled once again and she just wanted to curl up in bed.

He pulled up behind the house, and jumped out hurrying over to get her door for her. She took the hand he offered to help her out of the cab of the truck. He walked her to the back porch. And she turned.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a good time at the concert." She tried to give him a smile but her tired muscles wouldn't obey her fully.

"Sookie, I'm sorry, again, about my behaviour before. Sometimes my emotions get away from me."

"I understand, Alcide, believe me. And I'm glad you were there with me tonight. I don't know that vampire very well, and I would rather not have been alone with him. So thank you for trying to protect me. It's just been a very long day."

"I will see you soon then, Sookie. I hope you sleep well." He bent over and kissed her cheek lightly. Sookie let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding as his truck backed out of her laneway and was lost amongst the trees. Slowly Sookie walked up the steps and into the house, closing and locking the door behind her. As she walked up the stairs the weight of her depression seemed to get heavier with every step. As she reached her bed, she collapsed on top of it, tears already blurring her eyes. _I cannot even hope for a normal life, why do I keep trying? It just hurts more every time it doesn't work out. I feel like I'm trying to prevent something that's already gone. _She cried as she let go of a dream and all the expectations for her life that she had always held. She cried for the loss of self. She no longer knew who or what she was.

"Sookie?" She jumped off the bed startled. Godric moved out of the shadows into a pool of moonlight. Her shoulders slumped with the release of tension. Silent tears still escaping from her eyes.

"Godric, what are you doing here?" She tried to sound angry, but the relief in her voice was apparent to both of them.

"I felt you calling." He moved toward her and opened his arms. Sookie practically threw herself into them. As his arms wrapped around her, and she felt safe and less empty.

_Why do humans always try to deny themselves? _He could feel how conflicted she was and how much she hurt.

"Sookie what is wrong?"

"I want so much to be normal. I want to forget the men I've killed and the way it made me feel. I want someone to love me who I can share my days with, not just my nights. I don't want to be hunted, or hated, or used for my abilities. I want to know what I am!"

He sat her down and gathered her onto his lap. He held her in silence. Slowly he felt her calm.

"We all want things from life, and the more unattainable, usually, the more we want them. Sookie, you have tried your whole life to be normal, to deny who you really are. But you've hidden yourself long enough. We will find out what you are, but only you can know who you are. You must be able to accept the answers you will find. It is far easier to turn away from the truth than to look at it's face. You know that better than most, being able to hear people's innermost thoughts. I will be here and Eric will be here. We will help you through this if you let us." Then he fell silent.

Sookie was silent as well as she contemplated his words. _He is right. I've been denying myself. I've lived so long thinking of myself in one way that I can't accept what I truly am._

She pressed herself to Godric's chest. She felt peaceful in his arms. She nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent. Her lips pressing themselves to him of their own will, seeking comfort.

"Sookie, you are tired. And if you continue, I will not be answerable for my actions."

Sookie laughed breathily. "I think I can decide how tired I am." Her lips brushed his skin with every word. She started kissing him again. Suddenly Godric stood, and placed her gently on her bed. His shirt was off and then he was on top of her. Kissing her deeply. She felt a wild exultation, and her body responded eagerly. She could feel his fangs and tongue as his mouth battled with hers. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip and then bit down hard. He grabbed her wrists and stretched them above her head, he held them in place in one hand, the other ranging over her body at will. She moaned and arched up against him. One handed he reached up under her skirt and pulled off her panties throwing them to the floor. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Godric's fingers entered her, and she strained against him, moving her hips forward trying to urge him further. He growled deep in his chest, as she gasped and writhed.

"Please, Godric, please!" Godric kissed her silencing her, taking her breath away. He could feel her ready beneath him, but he wanted to prolong the moment a little. He lifted her shirt over her head, and unclasped her bra. He began kissing his way down her body, stopping at each breast and taking each into his mouth till they were heaving beneath him with her every breath. He continued kissing his way lower, making her gasp and groan. He settled himself between her legs as his tongue found her and he took his time tasting every bit of her. She pressed herself up to him, lost in the sensations coursing through her body. He tongue explored her, taking her clit into his mouth working his tongue over it, sucking and nibbling as she cried out again and again. Just before she came he replaced his tongue with his fingers. His mouth moving to her soft thigh. Just as Sookie felt the first shuddering waves of pleasure course through her he bit, his fangs sinking in deeply.

"Oh Godric, Yes Yes! Ah!"

Sookie reached for him, needing to feel him inside her. Godric raised himself up, and took off his pants. He guided himself into her, entering her deeply. He pulled out, and plunged back into her with complete abandon while she raised herself up to meet him. His hard strokes driving her into the bed again, and again, and again, the intensity building with each plunge. She felt herself pulsing with the sensations of his movement, she felt filled, then his drawing back and filling her again, and again. She was beyond feeling anything else. Her moans gaining in volume as she felt herself building up to another release. She heard him cry out her name as he stiffened and came inside her. After a few more strokes she felt her own muscles tighten and she felt herself carried away.

He relaxed on top of her feeling her rounded curves beneath him, hot with exertion. His own skin warmed by the blood he had taken, and the friction of their bodies. She loved the feel of his weight on her. He didn't feel heavy; it was a comfortable pressure and closeness that made her feel cared for. She kept a tight hold of him, wanting to prolong the moment and feeling just a little longer.

She felt him lift himself onto his elbows, and she opened her eyes to look into his, dark and ancient. He stroked her face from temple to chin with one finger, and Sookie trembled at the simple touch feeling it resonate throughout her body. She groaned with him as he rolled off her. He gathered her to him, face to face, pulling the covers over them both. He stared deeply into her face, again tracing its curve with his fingers. He kissed her again, letting his lips linger on hers.

"Sleep now Sookie. I will stay till morning."

Sookie willingly gave in to him and the waiting darkness, feeling complete in his arms. As she slipped into sleep she heard him speaking softly but she couldn't make out the words. Then the world went black.

"_Du har angett Sookie mitt liv och överskuggats månen och stjärnorna. Jag älskar dig. Jag skulle göra något för er. Jag kommer att stå på er och skydda er alla att jag. Mitt. Mina evigt. Stannar kvar hos mig."_

Author's note: Sorry about my horrible translations – I really want to have him speak to her in Swedish but I am relying on a translation program that doesn't always get it right. SO sorry to anyone who actually know the language! If you want contact me and you can help in future posts! Thanks!

Translation: Sookie you have entered my life and eclipsed the moon and stars. I love you. I would do anything for you. I will stand by you and protect you with all that I am. Be mine. Mine forever. Stay with me.

Review this Story/Chapter


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Confessions

Godric watched Sookie as she slept in his arms. Drinking in the sight of her, knowing he had to leave soon. He rose from the bed, and moved to her desk. He couldn't find a pen or paper, so he left the room to search downstairs.

He wrote his note and folded the paper carefully. He moved back up the stairs and into her room. She was dreaming. He watched as she twitched and turned restlessly in her sleep.

"No! Leave him alone..." An arm flung out of the covers.

He watched her curious. _I wonder what she dreams..._ He watched her mumble, and grimace in her sleep.

"...cannot leave you..." She turned over

"No, Godric, NO!"

Sookie sat straight up in bed, breathing hard, her arm outstretched. As consciousness caught up with her tears began streaming down her face, and she looked wildly around her.

Godric moved quickly to her side. When she saw him she threw herself at him, sobs wrenching themselves from deep in her chest.

"I am here Sookie, I am here. You are safe."

She was gasping for breath, clutching him to her. He held her close, trying to soothe her through their shared blood.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault!"

_I wonder what she was dreaming this time? _He waited patiently as her breathing became less laboured. She tried to calm herself down enough to talk to him, to warn him.

"Godric you must leave here! You must hide somewhere!" She pulled back to look into his face trying both to still the fear of the dream and make sure he saw she was serious.

"Sookie what is wrong? What did you dream?"

"I dreamt they came for you. They came to punish you! And it's all my fault!"

"Sookie stop! Take a breath. Tell me your dream; everything you saw. Who are they?" He gripped her arms gently holding her in front of him, willing her to calm and tell him what she had seen. He could see her panic and her guilt, but he couldn't understand what had brought it on. He had left her only moments before.

"You, Eric, and I were in a place I've never seen. Everything was shadow, and seemed to change shape. You were being held so they could punish you. I was there as proof of your crime. I don't know who they were, they were shadows, so many shadows! But they took you from me! They took you from us! They use me to hurt you, to make you submit! I felt so helpless, I couldn't stop them! I couldn't help you and it's all my fault!"

"Sookie, you have done nothing wrong. I have done nothing wrong. I am here, I will not leave you, _älskling_. We are both safe. No one could make me leave you," he put a cool finger under her chin, "only you could make me leave your side. It was just a dream."

"But it felt so real!" Another tear spilled over, running down her cheek. He leaned in and kissed it off, hip lips following it's path back up to her eye, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"The only thing that parts us is the sun, dear one. And that is only for a short time. I will be back as soon as darkness falls." His hands stroked her hair gently, "Do you work tonight?"

Sookie had to think for a moment, the dread, helplessness and grief of the dream were hard to dispel.

"I work the early shift today. So I will be home before dark."

"I will not be far, I will stay again at the Compton house. If you need me I will come."

Sookie tried to read his mind with all her might, but no matter how hard she tried, she heard only silence. Her frustration sent a wave of anger through her, a reaction to the emotions of her dream.

She leaned forward and kissed him, over and over. It became an assault on his mouth, using her tongue and teeth as weapons, demanding his submission. It aroused in him a primal need, a hunger. His fangs extended as instinct began to take over. Her fingers wound their way into his hair and gripped the back of his neck strongly. She moaned into the kiss, and the sound of it drove the monster inside him crazy. He usually had more control over himself and tried to clam himself down by pushing her back gently, but she clung to him tenaciously, biting his lip roughly drawing blood, her nails biting into his skin. With the last of his willpower, he pushed her off him, back into the pillows of her bed. He cupped her breasts in his hands and lowered his head, taking a nipple into his mouth. Her hands held him to her, her heart rate rapid, and her breathing ragged. She cried out as his fangs sank into her, and he drank deeply, filling his mouth with the sweet, intoxicating taste of her. She moaned and writhed beneath him. His fingers found her hot and wet. She gasped and strained against him as he manipulated her expertly and mercilessly. He felt her muscles tense and he pulled deeply, her blood hot and sweet, the sensation of his dual assault driving her over the edge. He felt her body tighten under him and she cried out his name as she found release, her body suddenly relaxing under him. He wanted so much to enter her then, but he felt the sun slip over the horizon. He was in danger of being caught in its deadly rays if he stayed any longer.

He pulled himself off her, looking down into her face. _She is so beautiful._

"Sookie I must leave you now, keep yourself safe till I return." He kissed her once on the mouth and left before she could say anything that would make him stay.

Sookie licked her lips and tasted her own blood. She sighed deeply and got up to go to the bathroom and clean herself off. She splashed water on her face, and looked up into the mirror. Her eyes were still haunted by the feeling of loss the dream had evoked.

_Yesterday I was blaming him for being in my life, and this morning I can't bear the thought of him not being in it! I must be losing my mind. I probably just dreamed that because I've been so conflicted lately. I mean who could ever hurt Godric? A two thousand year old vampire!_

That thought managed to dull the sense of urgency the dream had made her feel but not the guilt. _Somehow I know that being near me puts him in danger, puts them both in some kind of danger. But from who?_ Sookie shook her head and threw the wash cloth at her reflection. _Shit!_

Sookie walked out and threw herself back into bed to get what little sleep she could before going to work.

Godric woke just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. He rose from the hole beneath the stairs, looking down at himself. His clothes were dirty and rumpled. _I should find fresh clothes and maybe have a shower before going over to Sookie's. I should also call in to Eric, see what he has leaned from the Fellowship members. I wonder if he left any of them alive. If any of them went missing it would alert Newlin that we are on to him, but Eric may not care. He may even want to use them as an example. _

Godric walked up to Bill's old bedroom, he went through the drawers and closets trying to find something to fit him, he didn't want to take the time to go to Shreveport for any of his own. He wanted to get to Sookie as soon as possible. He found some things that looked the appropriate size. _Now for a shower._

Sookie had gotten to work, and had to deal with Sam giving her the cold shoulder. She had been confused until she had finally given in and touched him to find out what his problem was. He was angry and jealous. He had gotten his hopes up again now that Bill was out of the picture. Then he had watched her walk away with a werewolf. Sam had a problem with werewolves.

It had been an awkward shift at work, she felt like she should apologize but she really had nothing to apologize for. She loved Sam but she was not in love with him, and if she as honest with herself she wanted to have him as a loyal friend, not a lover. She liked her job, and she liked him as a boss. Even though things seemed to be okay between Sam and Tara after their relationship, Sookie didn't think it would be so easy for her if things didn't work out. So she tried to ignore his behaviour, and was her usual sunny self.

_He can't stay mad forever. Plus, I won't be going out with Alcide anymore, so at least that won't be an issue. I wonder what Sam has against the werewolves? _

Her shift had ended with no let up in his behaviour and now she was home and she still felt a sense of guilt for letting Sam down. Tara was in for the late shift tonight so Sookie was alone at the house. After a minute or two standing in the kitchen aimlessly, she decided to try and keep herself busy as she waited for the sun to go down. She decided to clean. For the first time in her life she began the cleaning from the top floor down, starting with her bedroom. _I seem to be spending a little bit more time in here lately. _When she had finished sweeping and mopping the kitchen, she sat at the table and ate some dinner. After cleaning the dishes, she roamed aimlessly around the house. She looked out, and the sun was just beginning to set. _I still have a little over an hour before Godric will be here. Now what? _Sookie walked back up to her room, she had remade the bed, and done all her laundry and put it away. She had showered and put on some make up, but as she passed the mirror she decided to change her outfit again…for the third time. She sighed and walked back toward her closet, stripping off her clothes as she went. She rummaged through all her clothes again, _how can it be so hard to find something I actually want to wear!? _She flipped her way through to the very back of her closet, and finally something caught her eye. It was a cute summer dress of cream lace, the thick shoulder straps and bust were a cream material with patterns stitched in a burnt orange colour. She pulled it out and held it up to herself in the mirror. _This is perfect. _She put it on and admired how the colours contrasted with her tan. She grabbed an elastic band from the top of the dresser and played with different styles for her hair. She settled on a loose up-do with a couple strategic curls hanging down. She looked out the window impatiently and was happy to see that the sun had finally passed below the tree line. _Oh thank goodness! I don't think I could wait much longer without going out of my mind. _She quickly sifted through her jewellery and chose a pair of pearl earrings that had been her Gran's along with a beautiful pearl pendant on a gold chain.

She was sitting down at the kitchen table fidgeting and looking at the clock every two seconds.

_What's taking him so long? _Sookie stood up for the hundredth time and looked out the window towards Bill's house. Sookie stepped out onto her back porch and felt the light breeze caress her skin. Soon she was down on her grass, enjoying the feel on her bare feet. Before she was even aware she had made a decision she was walking towards Bill's house through the cemetery. She sent a silent prayer out to her Gran as she passed through. As she came within sight of the house, she had to work hard to squash the multitude of memories of Bill that tried to surface. Resolutely she continued on her way. She almost raised her hand to knock, but instead checked the doorknob, finding it unlocked so she walked in. The lights were on upstairs, and she could hear the shower going. Sookie felt a smile stretch across her face.

_Hmmmmm_...She snuck up the stairs as quietly as she could. The bathroom door was slightly ajar, and she tried to peek in, but the steam obscured the mirror. _Darn! _She pushed the door open wider and slipped through, and there was Godric, his beautiful body on full display under the spray of the shower. _Mmmmmm_. Sookie licked her lips. _Wow_. She took a moment to admire his tattoos again. No matter how many times she saw them, she couldn't get used to how they excited her, how she wanted to touch them; to run her fingers over each line and curve. _I can't believe I caught him off guard!_ And just as she thought it, he turned to her a light smile on his face.

"I was going to ask you to join me, but you look so pretty." She smiled to herself, _of course he knew I was here. _He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Sookie grabbed a towel from the shelves but stopped in the act of walking over to hand it to him, standing still and just admiring him, blushing slightly. _I mean seriously, wow! _She gulped as she approached him, holding the towel out to him.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I thought I would shower before coming to see you." He had finished towelling off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

"I have to say I have no problem with finding you like this, so don't worry." She winked at him and he laughed. Before she even saw him move, he was right in front of her, his dark eyes alight with laughter. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his lips being much warmer than usual. She ran her hands up his arms and onto his shoulders.

As he pulled back, she opened her eyes again, "Hi."

He laughed softly. "Good evening Sookie. How are you tonight?"

"Much better now." She leaned forward meeting his lips again. His hands rested lightly on her hips.

"I see what's going on here. You leave me to do all the work, while you have all the fun."

Sookie jumped about a foot into the air. She spun and saw Eric leaning against the door frame, a mocking smile on his face. Sookie felt her face flush a deep red. _Well this isn't awkward at all._

Godric looked at the embarrassment on Sookie's face. _I wonder how she'll handle this?_

"If you two are done in here, we should talk. Our Fellowship spies had some interesting things to say." Eric turned then and sauntered back down the stairs.

Sookie was staring after him. _He didn't seem upset...is it possible that he's not territorial? Or maybe just not possessive of me? Maybe it has something to do with Godric being his maker. He is the only one I have seen Eric get emotional about. I wonder if Godric feels the same?_

Sookie was so used to the men in her life becoming possessive and territorial over her that she was kind of at a loss as to how to deal with this situation. Neither vampire had claimed her as Bill had. _But they are the most powerful vampires in the area so maybe they don't need to? Maybe it's just assumed?_

Sookie was surprised that she felt a little let down about that. It had made her feel a little good to be able to say she was Bill's, after she understood what it meant. But who would she choose between Eric and Godric? She didn't like the thought of having to choose at all. _Can't I have my cake and eat it too? _She shook her head giggling at the thought.

She shot a quick look at Godric and saw that he was watching her curiously. She flushed again.

"I guess I'll wait for you downstairs." She fled from the bathroom.

Sookie rounded the corner, peering cautiously into the living room. Eric was sitting, completely at ease, his ankle resting on the opposite knee. Sookie entered the room, keeping herself close to the wall. Eric didn't look up at her entrance. _Maybe he is mad... At me? Godric? Both? Why did it have to feel so natural to be with both of them? Love triangles never work out well!_ Sookie nervously waited, flattening herself up against the wall, his silence making her more anxious by the moment. _Should I try to break the silence? _But before she could think of anything to say Godric was standing between them. He was wearing dark blue dress pants and a dark blue shirt, he hadn't done up any of the buttons on the shirt and the contrast between his white skin and his tattoos was distracting. Sookie tried to keep her face blank of all emotion, but she felt a nervous smile twitching on her lips. _Be cool. Just be cool._

"What did they have to say Eric?"

Eric finally moved, his head turned to face Godric.

"There were four of them waiting in the room, as expected, we took them easily. Pam and Chow escorted them back to Fangtasia while I searched the room. They were smart, kept nothing in writing. But we have cell phones and a list of names and numbers. Apparently Steve sent out people from every place where his cult has gained a foothold looking for you Godric. Though he was fairly sure you would be somewhere close to the Stackhouses'. He sent out his people to every vampire owned establishment they could find. Needless to say they found you at Fangtasia. When they couldn't determine whether you had died in the fire they kept a few people here to watch."

"What have you done with them?" Sookie couldn't stop the question from blurting out and was instantly sorry she had opened her mouth. Both vampires looked at her, Eric had a slightly derisive look on his face as if to say 'what do you think?'

"One was left alive to call and confirm that Godric died in the fire, and to say that the others had started home now that their task has been completed. They will not make it." A corner of his mouth quirked up, "we also had him check out of the hotel and as no one saw us there, no suspicion will fall on us from any human authorities. Once his usefulness was done," he looked directly into Sookie eyes, "we sent him on his way to Dallas. It will cause confusion, and suspicion which we can use to our advantage."

Sookie couldn't decide how that made her feel. He had killed three people and made no apologies for it. _And can I blame him? They wouldn't have thought twice about taking me to Steve, to my death, and they would've killed any of the vampires if they'd gotten the chance...When did I become okay with murder? _

Sookie was shocked at how she couldn't feel anything but relief at hearing the immediate threat to her and those she cared about was gone. Then she started to feel guilty for not feeling any guilt. _Gran would never approve of this kind of behaviour. But then I don't think Gran wouldt want Jason or I to burn at the stake either..._Sookie kept chasing arguments around in circles in her head and missed what Eric had said to Godric. She felt the eyes of both vampires on her again, and she blushed. _What did I miss?_

"I'm sorry, did one of y'all say somethin'?" Sookie looked back and forth between the two men, so different, yet she cared so deeply for both. Those feelings had kind of crept up on her. _It's prolly due to all the vampire blood I've had. Bill warned me it could affect my feelings. _And she felt herself blush again as she remembered the intimate circumstances of most of those blood-sharing sessions.

Godric looked over to Eric and back to Sookie, when Eric didn't speak he did.

"Sookie, Eric asked if there have been any more Fellowship members in the bar lately, and when was the last time you spoke to your brother?"

"None have been in the bar on my shifts, and Jason called me yesterday and dropped Crystal off for her shift at Merlotte's. He's been staying at her place while he gets the repairs done to his place. Why?"

"Just something one of the men had said, apparently they caught a guy snooping around and they beat him pretty badly. They seemed unsure whether it was Jason or not. Newlin apparently has new plans for him."

"Why can't that asshole just give up!"

"I've thought that about a lot of religious fanatics in my time." Godric looked thoughtful, and Eric was looking at him amused. Sookie didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was so angry and tired of all this.

"Eric, has there been any word at all on whether we are allowed to go after Newlin?" Sookie asked the frustration apparent in her voice.

Eric's smile grew wider as he turned to her, _So it's 'we' now?_

"I'm sorry Sookie, none."

He wanted more than anything to go after Newlin and make him pay but he did not look forward to taking Sookie to meet Sophie-Anne to do so. _Who knows what either one of them will do...One wrong word and Sookie could get us all killed, or Sophie-Anne could find her amusing and only Sookie would be in danger._ Eric didn't like either choice.

"So then what do we do now?"

"We wait." Godric's soft voice was patient. Sookie leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh. The silence began to stretch out and make Sookie a little uncomfortable.

"I'll be back in a minute." She walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom. She walked over to the sink and looked at her reflection. _I guess I just go home now. _Part of her was relieved and part of her was disappointed. She felt like something was hanging over her. She hated knowing there was a job to do and not be able to do it. It made her feel antsy and frustrated. As she stared into the reflection in the mirror memories began to resurface again. It was like she could feel Bill's presence still in the house and it wasn't a wholly unpleasant feeling. She wished he could be with her here now, to hold her in his arms and comfort her. With him she had at least known where she stood. With the two vampires downstairs she had no clue! _Stupid damn blood-bonding! It confuses the hell outta me! It was so much easier when I just hated Eric plain and simple, now every time I see him not only do I want to have sex with him, but I keep wondering if he likes me or not! I mean how high school can I get? _Sookie tried to quell the impulse to slap herself in the face for her immaturity, then march downstairs and slap both of them for making her feel this frustrated; Eric for his unknown status and Godric for making her care about him and being able to say all the right things.

She gripped the edges of the sink and made a low frustrated sound in her throat.

_I guess I better get back down there..._

As Sookie walked back into the living room, only Eric was there and she could tell by his tense stance that something was bothering him. She looked around helplessly for Godric. _Oh crap!_ _If Godric left us alone it can't be good..._

Eric was standing in front of the fireplace, his tall frame bent over, with his arms resting on the ledge. He spoke without turning around, the words seeming to spoken unwillingly.

"Sookie why did you go on a date with Alcide Herveax?" She looked at his back completely astonished. She had not been expecting him to say that. And to be honest she was at a little bit of a loss as well. As she thought of some of the reasons in her head she felt a little petty, but she felt the truth dragged out of her just as the question had been from him.

"I was angry, at myself, at you, and at life in general. I've killed people and I found it easy...I am scared at what I am becoming...at not knowing what I am...at what my power can do." Her voice became soft, "I killed a man just by wanting him dead and touching him at the same time! And when I think of it, all that scares me is that I can do it and I don't know why, not that I killed someone! And then that scares me! How can murder not matter to me? It just makes me feel empty." He turned from the fireplace watching her closely as she tried to explain the confusing jumble of her emotions.

"I said yes when Alcide asked me out because for a moment it made me feel human; feel somewhat like a normal girl. But the feeling didn't last long. I can't keep running from the fact that I'm not entirely human, and that I don't know what it is that I am, or what that means. And I have no idea how to go about finding out."

Eric was quiet. Sookie waited quietly as well, waiting for him to respond. But again the silence seemed to stretch. Sookie felt anger begin to bubble inside her. Minutes went by and still he said nothing, just stood there staring at her. Finally she broke.

"Why do you even care? You have sex with me, but you've never told me you love me, or even hinted at wanting to be my boyfriend or anything like that! What am I supposed to think? I have lost a lot of people and I can't handle something this complicated right now! I just want to know where I stand!"

One corner of his mouth quirked up, and Sookie lost it completely.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! You like doing this to me, playing with me! You..you-" Sookie spluttered to a top, she couldn't think of anything nasty enough to call him.

Suddenly he was right in front of her, "Vampire?" One eyebrow arched, and a slight smile on his lips. She was startled to feel his lips suddenly against her own. She pushed his shoulders and as be backed away she slapped him across the face. Her palm stung lightly from the force of her blow. He was looking at her intently, with a look she didn't understand, but she could see humor there as well. Sookie wanted to scream and stomp her foot, _he's making fun of me!_

She tried to slap him again, but he caught her hand easily laughing quietly. He placed a kiss on her palm. And she shuddered at the unexpected touch, she felt an electric shock spread through her body, spreading from her palm to her toes. Still holding her wrist he placed her palm on his chest over his heart. His other hand cupped the curve of her cheek.

"Sookie we are bonded." He said the words tenderly but Sookie felt her stomach drop.

"By the blood," she mumbled closing her eyes to try and hide her pain, "I know."

He shook her head gently, "By more than blood, Sookie." His thumb stroked her cheek lightly. Sookie was having a hard time holding on to her anger, but she opened her eyes and tried valiantly to glare into his smouldering gaze.

"By what then Eric?" She was disconcerted to find that her tone was less sharp and angry but more pleading.

"By fascination, by desire, by mutual business advantage, by my wanting to keep you safe, by body and blood, and by friendship." His voice was barely above a whisper and she strained to hear him. "Is it not?"

Sookie was confused, but his face told her these things had not been easy for him to say. His brow was furrowed and his eyes questioning, seeking. _Couldn't he just say he likes me? Friends...like with benefits? _But she nodded mutely afraid to say something wrong. He smiled at her, and her heart thudded painfully in her chest at the happiness and satisfaction that smile conveyed. He leaned down and kissed her. She felt a heady intoxication as she felt him press his body against hers. Her lips parted and she sighed softly. As he felt her give in, his hands held her face and he began kissing her in earnest. Sookie was suddenly aware that she was being pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. _Well I can't say I mind these benefits..._

And Sookie wound her arms around him, gripping his hair and welding herself to his frame, kissing him back for all she as worth. Just as his hand began sliding up her thigh she felt something vibrate under her leg, and slowly the sound of ringing entered her consciousness. As he kissed down her throat she gasped, "I think your phone is ringing." He only growled in response sending shivers down her spine.

As suddenly as she had been up against the wall she was alone, flushed, dishevelled and standing on unsteady feet, swaying drunkenly. She leaned back against the wall breathing heavily and trying to slow the rapid beating of her heart. Eric was back across the room by the fireplace talking too quiet and fast for Sookie to make anything out.

_I think I could use some air. _Outside Sookie closed her eyes and let the cool night air help calm down her blood. She opened her eyes and Godric was beside her. She yelped at his unexpected appearance, her heart which had just begun to slow to normal returned to its frantic pace. _These guys are going to give me a heart attack!_

"Jeez!" He smiled at her put-out expression.

"Sorry." He smiled at her repentant. But his fangs were showing in a way that told her he was not sorry at all. She sighed and gripped the rail with both hands and attempted to smile back at him.

"So I guess that went well, you only hit him once."

She looked at him startled, but he was looking out at the night and seemed thoughtful.

"Godric, why can't Eric just say he likes me? He laughed quietly.

"Sookie, Eric has never been comfortable talking about his feelings. He is more a man of action, if you want to know how he feels look at how he acts around you. His head often gets in the way of his heart, and I know it can be confusing for you. He cares for you deeply. More than I think he can even understand. Tonight he called you his friend," Sookie sighed and felt Godric's hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his dark eyes, "He has never called a human a friend before and meant it. Eric does not make friends with humans. He paid you the highest compliment he could. He has had lovers before, and humans he kept close for many years, but he never showed the loyalty he does to you. Not even for Pam, whom he liked enough to make a vampire and keep by his side for longer than is customary. Sookie, Eric's friendship is not something to dismiss lightly. Just as I suspect you are fiercely loyal to those you consider friends. Do you not love them deeply? Be willing to do anything for them? You and Eric are much more alike than you know." He looked back out towards the trees.

_So Eric saying he is my friend was tantamount to saying he loves me?_

She looked at the man beside her, _he looks so young…but he has years of insight…_

"Godric, what are you to me?"

He looked over at her, his expression carefully blank.

"Sookie I'm not sure you understand your importance to me. I've had companions over the years, and mortal pets, but I've never met anyone who affects me like you. You have saved me in more than one way. You are like a balm for my weary soul." His face had lost it's careful mask and was severe with the depth of his emotion, and she watched as he reached out tentatively and put his cool hand over hers.

"Sookie, I love you." Sookie felt her eyes brim with tears and she tried hard to hold them in. She felt a few of the tears escape and she reached up to wipe them away. As soon as she could see clearly, she looked into Godric's waiting face and felt her heart swell.

"I love you too." She felt his cool hand cup the curve of her cheek and his lips pressed lightly onto hers. The soft, cool touch made her blood boil. She wanted to leap on top of him. But she pulled herself back.

"Godric how does this work then? How can I care for you and Eric this much at the same time? Do I have to choose? Because I don't think I can do it!" A hysterical note was edging into her voice.

He pulled her to him and kissed her again, over and over and she began to feel lightheaded.

_How to explain..._

"Sookie, I have told you that you are the only one who could part me from your side. If you decide to choose between us, I will abide by your decision, but I will not make you choose. As far as I'm concerned you can have us both." Sookie looked doubtful. He looked directly into her eyes, not letting her look away.

"How could I ask you to make a choice that would part either of you from me? You are both mine." His kissed her lips softly again and stepped back. He watched the emotions flicker across her face.

"Can I have a minute? I'm feeling a little overwhelmed here."

"Of course Sookie, take all the time you need."

"I'm sorry Sookie, but we have no time." Sookie turned to look at Eric in the doorway, his tone had been very grim. "We have been summoned."

She looked back and forth between the now two very grim vampires, and she started feeling very apprehensive.

"Summoned? Summoned where and by who?"

"The Queen of Louisiana wants to see you tonight Sookie. We must leave right away if we are going to make it."

Sookie's brow wrinkled in confusion and a little fear. "And if I refuse?"

"You cannot refuse a summons from the Queen, there would be consequences that would be very unpleasant and she would send someone out to get you anyway."

"So should I be scared to see her? Why does she want to see me?" Sookie looked down at herself, "Should I change?"

"You look lovely, and yes be a little frightened. Sophie-Anne can be unpredictable so be on your best behaviour. Do not insult her or cross her. She is not only unpredictable but she can be quite cruel. It may not be you she strikes out at if you displease her. As long as her requests are reasonable we should do as she wishes."

Sookie could remember Bill saying the same thing to her about Eric's requests. _When does a vampire ever ask for anything reasonable?_ Sookie was feeling very frightened, but what could she do? She squared her shoulders.

"Alrighty, let's get going then. The sooner we get there the sooner this will be over."

The two vampires seemed to move at once, but she held out a hand stopping them.

"Wait, I should put on some shoes."

Review this Story/Chapter


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Lyrics used in the FanFiction are a selection from 'Ain't That Just Like A Woman' by Louis Jordan.

Chapter 21: Audience with the Queen

Godric set Sookie down on the cobbled stone in front of him, and she took a moment to regain her equilibrium, staggering only slightly as she moved to follow Eric. Sookie had no idea where they were or how far they had travelled, but she looked around her in wonder at the 'house' they had brought her to. As they walked under a huge stone archway in the outer wall a guard greeted them from out of nowhere making Sookie jump.

"Good evening, the Queen is expecting you." The two vampires seemed unfazed and greeted the man with slight nods, Sookie followed their lead nodding to him as she passed. She was trying hard not to stare around her like a tourist but it was the largest mansion she had ever seen! It put her in mind of what she thought a modern castle might look like with buildings sprawling out as far as she could see. _It is home to a Queen after all... S_ookie thought as she walked up a stone walkway between two lit pools toward what she guessed was the front entrance. They entered through a glass door into an open foyer decorated with a beach theme. Sookie couldn't help her jaw dropping as she looked around herself. The columns as they entered were completely covered in white seashells, stretching all the way up to the ceiling. _Wow. _Directly in front of her was a large swimming pool, the tiles surrounding it forming patterns that put her in mind of crustaceans. Huge potted ferns were everywhere adding to the overall effect of being outdoors. There were several long lounge chairs spread around the room and a fireplace at one end. There were twelve ornate chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, though Sookie noted, none of them lit the room. As far as she could tell, it appeared the light was coming from what appeared to be a huge skylight in the middle of the room. Sookie was distracted from her observations when double doors at the other end of the room were thrown wide and a group of both vampires and humans entered. Sookie could feel the thoughts of at least four humans among the party, and six voids that meant vampires. Sookie's attention fixed on the female vampire in the front, she was obviously Sophie-Anne, the Queen Vampire of Louisiana. She was much more impressive than Russel Edgington, the King of Mississippi, in appearance. _Though she looks young, she holds herself regally...I wonder how old she really is… _Sookie thought of some of the descriptions in books that fit Sophie-Anne. _She has a face of patrician beauty, classic in its perfection and haughty expression. _Sookie felt a tingle of fear as she saw the calculating look behind that perfect face. Sophie-Anne was dressed in a gown of gold and beige that shimmered as she walked. It hugged her perfect form flaring slightly below the knees, its long sleeves also flaring at the wrists. It had a plunging neckline that showed quite a bit of perfect white flesh and her earrings, Sookie was sure, were diamonds. She immediately made Sookie feel very plain and insignificant and extremely under dressed. She felt Godric's hand rest lightly on her lower back, and she squared her shoulders taking strength from his touch.

Sophie-Anne lowered herself gracefully onto one of the couches, her entourage fanning out behind her. The vampires were all dressed in suits, wearing sunglasses and had ear pieces. The humans were dressed like they were going to a beach party. One of the humans took a seat at her feet on the floor. Sookie's eyes popped wide and she spoke before she could stop herself.

"Hadley?! What are you doing here?" _What the hell is she doing here? _Her cousin was sitting there in high heels and a little yellow sundress, her hair in pig tails. She waved at Sookie cheerily from the floor but said nothing. Sookie felt Godric become a statue behind her, and Eric reached back lightly taking her hand in his. She flushed and looked at the floor knowing immediately by their reactions that she had made a social faux pas.

The Queen ignored the outburst and directed her comments to Eric. "I have good news, your request has been accepted by the Council. The only stipulation is that it cannot be traced back to vampires, we do not want a martyr on our hands." She sounded bored to Sookie, like she couldn't care less either way. Her eyes then fell on Godric just slightly behind Sookie.

"Ah, Godric, how nice of you to finally come and see me!" She sounded so pleased, and a smile stretched cross her face that somehow did not enter her eyes, those stayed cool and remote. The effect sent another chill up Sookie's spine, and a strange sense of foreboding.

"You'll have to sit down with me one of these days and tell me how you ever got yourself mixed up with that church in Dallas. They say that you didn't even fight back when they took you..." She was shaking her head and let the sentence hang there.

"No majesty, I didn't fight them. It seemed to me that it would not further our main agenda to kill the humans. As you can see I came away from it unscathed."

"Though demoted." She red lips curved up cruelly in another smile. It had been a verbal slap in the face and Sookie almost opened her mouth to respond when she felt Eric's hands tighten on hers and he gave a barely perceptible shake of the head. But when she looked at his face, she could see that he was also offended on Godric's behalf. She remembered him in that hotel room in Dallas and thought, _if he is holding himself back it must be for a reason._ He had been quick to come to Godric's defence then, so Sookie reluctantly bit her tongue. The Queen continued to ignore her, _weren't we ordered her so she could meet me?_

"It's true that I resigned from all positions of power as penance for my poor judgement. I do not regret it, it has given me time to reflect and make some very interesting changes in my life. I am quite happy." He bowed slightly in her direction. His cool response was calm and unruffled. Sookie felt an unaccountable wave of pride at his words, and had to work hard to keep a smile off her face.

"I see." The Queen's tone was cold, her eyes unbelieving on his face. Her eyes fell on Sookie and her tone was warm and seductive. "And I really do see...Sookie Stackhouse I assume?" She had noticed her at last. Her voice was soft and exquisitely controlled. She managed to dismiss Sookie while greeting her. Sookie felt completely out of her depth, as the Queen no doubt intended. Everything running through her head sounded crass so she acknowledged the Queen with an inclination of her head.

The Queen's hand rested lightly on Hadley's shoulder, and Sookie watched her cousin's face turn and smile up at the Queen with genuine affection. Sookie wanted to throw up. _How could she be here with that woman? Is it by choice?_ She tried listening in to her cousin's thoughts but found it difficult. She kept catching thoughts from the others as well, she tried hard not to let the frustration show on her face.

"So Sookie," Sookie carefully met the Queen eyes who was looking at her measuring, seeking. "I'm told you can read minds."

"That's true." Sookie answered cautiously. The Queen let out a peal of laughter and her entourage smiled along with her.

"Well isn't that just fascinating!" She slapped the arm of the couch in enthusiasm. To Sookie she sounded like a six year old who'd been offered a puppy.

"Tell me Sookie," she leaned forward eagerly, "can you read my thoughts?" Her voice though pleasant had a hard quality to it that told Sookie there was danger here.

"I'm sorry, I can only read human minds, not vampire."

The Queens lower lip pouted out, "Really? How disappointing! I thought we girls could have so much fun together." Her hand curled around Hadley's throat stroking lightly in a blatantly erotic gesture.

"I was so sorry to hear about that horrible business with Bill Compton and his maker, he seemed truly devoted to you when he was here last. I take it your town has returned to normal after the maenad?" Her face showed nothing but concern and sympathy, but Sookie was sure it was hollow. At the mention of Bill both vampires beside her had stood up straighter, but Sookie had been expecting it.

"Yes majesty, the town's recovered well. Thank you for your help in the matter and your concern. And I was just glad that Bill was unable to give any information to the King of Mississippi that could cause trouble for you before he was killed." Sookie saw something flash dangerously in the Queen's eyes before she burst into laughter. She looked back and forth between Godric and Eric.

"I can see why you like her, she's got spunk." She turned to her entourage, "Doesn't she have spunk?" They all began murmuring, agreeing with their Queen. She held up her hand rolling her eyes, looking suddenly irritated and they fell into silence. She turned back to regarding Sookie.

"Sookie I would like you to come live here with Hadley and I." Sookie felt the Queen trying to glamour her, trying to influence her decision. Sookie hadn't been expecting it and felt her body immediately tense. _How the hell do I get out of this?_

When Sookie didn't answer, the Queen looked at the vampires and back to her. "I'm sure your boys wouldn't mind. They can even come visit whenever they like." Her voice had become seductive again, but it only raised the hairs on Sookie's body in disgust and fear. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Goddammit!_

"I'm sorry Majesty, but if it is only a request I would like to decline. I like where I live, and my job. I like my life." _Please let it end at that, please God!_

The Queen tilted her head, opened her eyes and closed them, in a curiously reptilian gesture. Sookie fought to control the trembling of her hands. As she she waited for the Queen to respond.

"It is not wise to go against my desires, you really shouldn't deny me the least thing, especially when it is something so small." She sounded petulant.

"Sorry majesty, I do not consider my life to be something small." Sookie couldn't help the sharp edge to her voice. Godric coughed lightly behind Sookie.

"Sophie-Anne I hate to interrupt but I just wanted to say that I have claimed Sookie as mine, and since she has declined your offer I thought you should know it, for custom's sake." Sookie heard the subtle threat in his words, as did Sophie-Anne.

Sophie-Anne looked hard at him through slitted eyes but suddenly she smiled waving her hand in front of her dismissing the subject. Eric gave her hand a gentle squeeze and spoke up.

"Thank you majesty. I will also require her services when dealing with Newlin. But we thank you for your generous offer. It is a great honour." He inclined his head toward her.

"It surprises me that you would not have claimed her yourself, Eric," Sophie-Anne arched one fair eyebrow. "She would be such a valuable asset and she is so your type." There was bait in those words, something Sookie wasn't understanding. And she couldn't help but look up at him questioningly. _Why hadn't he?_

"I would have your majesty but in this matter I must defer to my maker." He looked down at Sookie with longing and Sookie felt her breath catch in her throat, she looked quickly away. Sophie-Anne was watching them carefully.

"Well never mind then. I thought I would offer since Bill is out of the picture and your cousin has been so worried about you. But if you prefer to stay in Bon Temps, then so be it. You seem to be otherwise engaged." Sophie-Anne sounded bored with the whole situation. And Sookie chanced a look down at Hadley who was staring at the floor looking frightened. Sookie could hear the shocked thoughts of the humans behind the Queen, they had been sure Sookie would accept the Queen's offer. No one had denied her anything since she had become Queen and they didn't know how she was going to take it.

Sophie-Anne sighed and took out a compact, touching up her flawless make up.

"I'm hungry." She spoke to no one in particular, but Hadley sat up quickly and offered the Queen her wrist. Sophie-Anne took the wrist and sunk her teeth in, Hadley let out a little moan and closed her eyes, licking her lips.

Sookie noticed that all the vampires in the Queen's entourage's fangs were out as they watched her feed. The humans were flaunting themselves in front of them trying to catch their attention. Everyone was silent in the room, except for Hadley. Sookie tried to concentrate on something else and became aware of the music that was playing in the background for the first time.

_Marie Antoinette met some hungry cats at the gate,_

_There was crying for bread, she said, "Let them eat cake!"_

_Ain't that just like a woman?_

_Ain't that just like a woman?_

_Ain't that just like a woman?_

_They'll do it every time_

_You can buy a woman clothes,_

_And give her money on the side,_

_No matter what you do, she ain't never satisfied_

_Ain't that just like a woman?_

_Ain't that just like a woman?_

_Ain't that just like a woman?_

_They'll do it every time_

Sookie was abruptly brought back to the reality in front of her when the Queen looked up from feeding. "I'm being rude. Would either of you like to join me?" She looked at both Godric and Eric a smile on her bloody lips. "Or has Sookie already provided your meals for this evening? Eric I could call Tiffany in again, she did so enjoy last time. She spoke about you for days." Her eyes met Sookie's for a moment before looking innocently back up at Eric.

"No majesty, thank you. We should go, we have much planning to do."

The Queen huffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Very well."

Eric and Godric turned, but Sookie hesitated a moment looking at Hadley. She regretfully turned and followed after her vampires.

"And Sookie," the Queen's voice called out just as she was about to pass out the door she turned and looked back trying to keep a polite smile fixed on her face. "We shall talk again very soon. It was so very nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"And yours majesty." Sookie curtsied quickly and hustled out the door. The Queen went back to feeding.

Out in front of the house Sookie walked over to Godric and Eric who were standing side by side and had turned at her exit, and she took a deep breath of the cool night air. "I think that could have gone worse." She was still trying to fight the tremors quaking through her body with the excess of adrenaline that was pumping through her system. _Oh Hadley! _

Eric swiftly kissed her on one cheek and Godric the other.

Godric took her hand, "Let's go."

As they flew Eric finally let his fear and frustration come to the forefront and he roared into the night. His fangs fully extended he bared his teeth at the stars and growled. Half of him was excited to be able to finally go after Newlin, and another part was furious that he would have been able to do nothing if the Queen had decided to take Sookie from him. _If Godric had not come tonight Sookie would surely be there with Sophie-Anne now. Though I am the oldest and strongest vampire in the whole of Louisiana, other than Godric, if she had really wanted her I would have had to give her, or start a fight I would surely lose. Fucking politics! How can I make Sookie less appealing to her? What is her plan for her? Does she know of Sookie's other powers?_

He followed Godric as he made his descent and landed fluidly next to him in the grass beside Sookie's house still debating with himself. The moment Sookie pried herself from Godric she looked at Eric.

"Eric did you know Hadley was there?" Her tone was confrontational.

"I have seen the girl with Sophie-Anne before but I neither knew her name nor that she was your cousin." Sookie studied him for a moment then nodded and looked thoughtful. "Bill knew." Eric looked at her surprised.

"I heard Hadley think of him when the Queen mentioned him. Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know Sookie, perhaps he was trying to protect you."

She turned away from him and her voice became very quiet, "Yeah because I feel so protected." Sookie's arms wrapped around herself as she walked alone toward her house. Eric shifted uncomfortably, her feelings overwhelming him. He looked over to Godric to see his shoulders shift under his shirt. _He must be feeling her too. What can I do? _He moved himself closer to Godric and stood watching as Sookie walked slowly toward the house. She stopped just in front of her back porch looking up at the house. The vampires stayed silent studying her as she studied the house. They could hear the heartbeat of Sookie's roommate inside the house. Sookie turned and sank onto the bottom porch step. Eric just couldn't help himself as he drifted closer to her. Her pain drawing him in like a moth to a flame. He squatted down next to her, and reached out brushing his hand along her cheek and down her neck.

"Sookie, what can I do?" His voice was soft and comforting. He watched as a tear traced its way down her cheek. She shook her head.

"Thank you but there's nothing you _can_ do. Hadley is there by choice. And Sophie-Anne wants me regardless of mine. She may have backed off for now, but I don't think even Godric claiming me will stop her. Not forever. She tried to use Hadley against me tonight, but realized that wouldn't be enough, but someday she will find something that will make me do what she wants."

Eric felt her distress deepen, and his own echo it. He knew she was right. Sophie-Anne would bide her time, then take what she wanted, and Eric didn't have the political power to stop her. And Godric had no power here either. All their strength and their hands were tied. If the Queen wanted a human, she could take her. _Perhaps though, she wouldn't want to anger vampires as old as us. _He thought desperately, _I will not make a good enemy if the Queen decides to cross me._

Eric took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Sookie we will find a way to prevent it. She won't take you from me." Sookie looked up to him, her blue eyes large in her face. Her small hand reached out and touched his cheek, her fingers were almost as cold as he was.

"I wish I could read your thoughts right now, so I could be sure you're telling the truth, and not just trying to make me feel better." She sighed and dropped her hand.

Eric was shocked at how her simple touch had filled him with warmth, and when her hand dropped from his face, he felt a curious sense of emptiness. He wanted more than anything to have her touch him again. Before he was conscious of moving he was seated beside her, pressed up against her warm side. Tentatively he put his arm around her, and just that simple contact sent another wave of warmth through him. She sighed and leaned into him and he tightened his hold on her ever so slightly. He didn't know what he was feeling but having this fragile little thing take comfort from his touch and being near him made him feel both strong and completely helpless. He shifted her weight and put her on his lap, cradling her to his chest. He took a deep breath, savouring her scent and letting it fill his lungs. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against her hair. And he held her.

Godric watched his child's tentative, awkward movements trying to comfort Sookie. _He seems so unsure of himself, very unEric-like behaviour. _His head tilted slightly as he watched them together. _He loves her as I do. It has already changed him, but now he must acknowledge it to himself. _Godric left the tender scene with a small smile on his lips. He floated up to her window and entered the house through her window so as not to disturb either of the house's occupants. Godric turned down the bed and set out a nightgown for her. Then he took a seat on the chair in the corner of her room, and waited.

_Two thousand years..._He thought of all his experiences, the countless lifetimes he had seen, and the wisdom they had brought him. He had thought that the wisdom he had gained had come at the cost of his ability to love. A little over a thousand years ago Eric had shown him that he was wrong, but even he, as a vampire, had shown a lack of concern for cruelty and ruthlessness that now so bothered Godric. Vampires were predators, and so rarely formed lasting attachments with each other. Though they lived in nests it tended to bring out the worst qualities, the most cruel, as each vied for dominance. So the traits that furthered one's personal survival became paramount. _And love rarely plays a role when you live only to survive. It can be the greatest of weaknesses. But survival cannot be all there is! Life must be lived or what is the point? And to live one must feel..._

These last two months he had felt more than he had in centuries. He felt alive and vital. His existence and what he was didn't weigh so heavily on his mind, and when Sookie looked at him it was with neither the reverent devotion of the fangbangers nor the loathing and fear of most humans in the face of so powerful a predator. In her eyes he didn't see the monster that he was reflected back at him, and for the first time he felt a sense of hope, for himself and the future.

_Even Eric feels the power of that, though he does not know it. She stirs up emotions I had thought were lost when one becomes a vampire. And 'feeling' after so long is intoxicating. I wonder if Sophie-Anne understands her power? Or her affect on vampires? Does she wish to control such a powerful gift? How could she hope to avoid its affects on herself?_

_Would I survive her being taken from me? Would Eric? Should I try to separate them for his good? Would that even work considering how many times they have shared body and blood?_

Sookie felt safe and comfortable in Eric's embrace. _A little too comfortable, _she thought as she stifled another yawn. She had resorted to pinching herself periodically to try and keep herself awake. She was loath to move and disrupt such a good moment, but she knew she couldn't stay there much longer. _For one thing I have to pee!_

She shifted slightly, moving her head out from under his cheek and tried to look up into his face.

"Eric?" Her breath caught as he looked down into her eyes. They were seep pools of sapphire in his perfect white face. And right now they were filled with a tenderness and concern that almost broke her heart. Looking into them she completely forgot what she had wanted to say.

"Yes Sookie?" She shivered as she felt his breath against her face, feeling lightheaded, and giddy. She closed her eyes and found it slightly easier to concentrate.

"I should prolly get inside now."

"Of course." She tried to get control of her muscles and get out of his lap, but they stubbornly resisted her attempts. Before she could make a more concerted effort Eric chuckled slightly and suddenly they were inside the house Eric closed the door quietly behind them and then he flashed them up the stairs. Sookie shrugged and settled closer into him while she could. She had never expected to feel a moment like this with Eric without sex being a part of the scenario, it was unexpected and more pleasurable because of it.

As they entered her room Eric became aware that Godric was waiting for them. He had already prepared the room for her. Eric set her down on the edge of the bed. Sookie yawned, covered it with a hand, and stood. She reached for the nightgown and smiled in Godric's direction.

"I'm just gunna be a minute." She walked the short distance to the bathroom and closed the door after her. The vampires were silent and waited. Sookie walked back out a couple minutes later in her nightgown, her hair down, teeth brushed and face washed. She looked like she might fall asleep standing up. She crawled into the bed and Eric tucked her in. She sighed in satisfaction, and Eric leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Sleep well Sookie." As he moved away from the bed, Sookie made a distressed noise and a small hand reached out from under the cover trying to grab his.

"Please stay with me till I fall asleep?" She looked over to Godric, "You too?"

Godric answered for them both, "Of course Sookie."

Sookie smiled sleepily. "Good."

Eric sat on the edge of the bed, while Godric stretched himself out beside her on top of the covers. She reached out to him again and tugged on his hand, she obviously wanted him to lie down with her as well. Eric eased himself up beside her on his side facing her. Her hand took one of his and one of Godric's.

"Goodnight." She sounded so young and vulnerable, Eric felt something in him simultaneously constrict and loosen inside him.

_How do I protect her? _His eyes met Godric's. His maker looked at him with a slight smile on his face. And suddenly the situation seemed almost funny. Here were the two oldest vampires in Louisiana holding the hands of a mortal girl in her bedroom watching her fall asleep.

Part of him felt disgusted and another part felt like it might burst from happiness. Eric bit his lip to keep from smiling.

They both felt when she slipped into sleep, but neither moved for a few minutes more. Then Eric eased himself off the bed, meeting Godric by her window. They both looked back at her, her hair forming a halo of gold on her pillow, and her lips parted slightly in slept. Eric closed his eyes and leapt through the window.

Eric walked with Godric through the front door of his house. As they walked through Pam flitted down the stairs.

"How did it go?"

"We've kept Sookie out of her hands at least for a little while longer. And we are able to go after Newlin." Pam smiled widely, her fangs running out slightly.

"Good."

Eric smiled back at her, he loved how this woman could hold a grudge.

"We will begin planning tomorrow night. How was business this evening?"

Godric walked away from the two vampires as they started discussing the business at the bar. His mind was occupied by other things. He walked at human speed up the stairs and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and waited till the spray turned hot. As he stepped under it, he felt himself loosen slightly from the tension of the audience with the Queen slip away. _I wanted to kill her this evening. It would have been as easy as killing the humans of the Fellowship when they came to take me. Damn the consequences! Spoiled child! She thinks she can intimidate me with her position? Me? I will snap her like a twig! _He growled to himself in irritation. Only Sookie's presence had held him back tonight, there was a possibility she could have gotten hurt while he dealt with the Queen and her entourage.

_If that woman touches one hair on Sookie's head she will not live to see another night, Queen or no Queen!_

Godric let the thoughts come, trying to get them out of his system so he could begin to think of a solution that wouldn't get them all killed. He was a little disappointed in himself. After such a long life he shouldn't let himself get so worked up. _I guess this is a consequence of feeling so deeply, and being so attached to another...I shall have to try and control myself better so I cause no unnecessary trouble._

His thoughts were interrupted by Eric who had entered the bathroom.

"Pam has news. That vampire that we saved from the Fellowship, Jamie, has shown up at the bar twice now. Pam had him followed tonight and he is staying at a small place near the bar. So far he has exhibited no overtly suspicious behaviour. He is in contact with no one, as far as we can tell. Should I have Chow bring him in for questioning?"

"Perhaps we should leave him alone. Do not let him know we are watching, and if he comes to the bar again, we can easily take him in back and ask a few discreet questions. So far he has shown no behaviour for which we should feel threatened. Perhaps he has just come to join your nest."

Eric seemed to consider this. "Very well. Pam has also arranged a human for us, she is waiting in one of the bedrooms." Eric's eyes lingered on Godric, but finally he turned and left the bathroom, leaving Godric to finish up his shower alone.

Godric wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom, walking the short way down the hall to the bedroom door. The door was open and he looked in, the human girl was on the bed in scanty electric pink lingerie. Her skin was a beautiful mocha, her mass of curly hair a deep black. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. _Pam went to great lengths to find this one...I wonder what her intent is? _When the girl saw Godric, she licked her lips, and ran a hand delicately along her thigh.

Godric raised his eyebrows at finding her alone. He turned from the door and walked to the railing. Sure enough there was Eric sitting down on the couch, one ankle resting on his knee, his hands held clasped in his lap. Godric flashed down the stairs and settled himself next to Eric on the couch.

"Is there something wrong my child?"

Eric sneered, his fangs fully extended but didn't answer. Godric waited patiently.

"Sookie." His voice was so quiet even Godric could barely hear it.

"What about her?" Though he knew very well what it was that was bothering Eric.

Eric growled quietly his hands clenching and unclenching in his lap in frustration.

"She has crawled under my skin. And I can't seem to find any peace!" He sounded disgusted with himself. Godric used all his strength to hold back a smile.

"She is safe for tonight, unless you want to go back and sleep in the hole in her friends closet." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're enjoying this!" He accused Godric with angry eyes.

Godric chuckled, his shoulders shaking as he suppressed his laughter.

"She has affected me in the same way. You just need to learn some acceptance. Come we will feed together." He took one of Eric's hands in his own and raised him to his feet.

Pushing open the door to the room, Godric could smell the girl's sweet scent again. _Eric has a point, this girl does not appeal to me either, the scent is somehow wrong. But it's this or the synthetic blood..._

The girl's eyes had lit up as both vampires entered. She lay back on the pillows her whole body on display on the white bedspread.

"How would you like me?" She had a slight French accent. Eric looked bored.

"Why don't you sit on the edge of the bed."

She quickly scooted to the edge, opening her legs wide. Godric laughed silently and walked to her shaking his head. He looked back over his shoulder to see Eric still by the door. He raised an eyebrow at him. Eric hunched his shoulders and walked over to the bed. He sat beside her and grabbed the girls shoulders to angle her so he could easily access her throat. Godric stepped between her legs and brushed the hair behind her shoulder. The girl's heart was beating wildly and Godric could see the excitement in her eyes. Eric bit into her neck, and she moaned loudly clutching the covers under her hands. Godric covered her mouth and bit into the other side of her neck. She moaned under his hand, placing kisses on his palm. Godric ignored her. Her blood was hot in his mouth but he took no real pleasure. As soon as his need was satisfied he stopped pulling away. He watched Eric continue to feed. He stepped back and the girl moaned again, her hand wrapping around and gripping his arm.

"Oh yes! Yes! That's it!"

Eric's eyebrows rose and he pushed her away. She looked at the two of them bewildered.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Godric assured her, though Eric's face definitely said yes. "We are just done for the evening. So off you go." She still looked confused but picked up her robe from the bed and threw it around herself as she left the room. They waited silently till they heard the front door.

"Let us go down for the day."

Eric licked the blood from his lips absently. He rose from the bed and led the way out of the room. He walked into the closet pushing the clothes out of his way. He pushed one side of the wall and it shifted, revealing an opening. The vampires entered and the wall shifted back into place. In Eric's private bedroom, Godric once again looked at the ensemble on the wall.

_I wonder what Sookie would think of becoming a vampire? Would she take to it like Eric did? Or will her knowledge of our kind make that an impossible path for her? Could I stand to make her one?_

His thoughts were once again interrupted by Eric. His hand rested lightly on Godric's shoulder.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering if vampires are only predators, or if we could truly live in the world alongside humans."

Eric was silent. He had no more an answer to the question than Godric. He cared very little for humans. One thousand years of living made him feel he had seen much of what humankind had to offer and it wasn't much. There were a few exceptions though, and it was those that made things interesting.

"Would Sookie take to the life, do you think?"

Eric was taken aback by the question. He had thought of it once or twice himself, and he had come up with no answer.

Godric turned around and was studying his face.

"I can't say, though she has many qualities that would make her an excellent vampire. But whether she would choose the life I do not know."

Godric looked thoughtful.

"Let's go to bed. This can be decided at some other time."

Eric turned toward the bed, had shed all his clothes and was just about to slip under the furs when he heard Godric's soft voice.

"Did I wrong you when I made you?"

Eric was uncomfortable hearing the amount of guilt and uncertainty in his maker's voice. Eric sat on the bed, "My mortal life was over, and I was not yet done living. You gave me a great gift when you made me. I have never regretted that moment."

It eased Godric's heart to hear this. He had always given his children the choice he had been denied, but Eric had been the only one near death and after awhile he had begun thinking he may have given him an impossible choice. Taken advantage of him at a weak moment.

Godric stood in front of the only child left to him. He reached out and took Eric's face between his hands, looking searchingly into his face. Eric didn't know what he was looking for but looking back into Godric's eyes was starting to arouse him, his frustration and hunger morphing easily into sexual hunger. Godric watched the change in Eric's face, and released his face and dropped his towel, throwing it onto the floor. Eric leaned forward kissing the contours of Godric's chest. His teeth sunk in just below his nipple. Godric sucked in a breath, his teeth biting into his lower lip. Eric tongue licked the wounds as they closed. Godric grabbed his face again, and kissed him full on the mouth, his tongue sweeping out catching the small trickle of blood rolling down Eric's chin. Eric reached out and grasped his cock, running up and down the length of it. Still assaulting his mouth, Godric reached out to return the favour. Eric moaned into the kiss as Godric climbed on top of him, straddling him. Without needing to look Eric reached over to the small dresser beside the bed and took out the lube in the top drawer. He squirted some into his hand and rubbed it along Godric's ass slipping in one then two fingers. Godric threw his head back and closed his eyes, his hand involuntarily gripping Eric's cock harder. Eric continued to jack him off deliberately slow and soft. His other hand joined Godric's on his cock and his hard dick became slippery under their combined touch. Godric's hand guided his dick to his asshole, hissing as he lowered himself onto the huge cock. He raised himself up till only the tip was in, and then slid back down to the hilt. The first ten strokes were slow and deliberate, his hands resting on Eric's shoulders for leverage. But the sensations soon took over and Godric was riding his cock for all he was worth. Eric started thrusting toward him as he came down, making both of them groan. Eric hand wrapped tightly around Godric's dick and jacking him off as they moved together. Godric looked down at Eric's face and could see the emotions running through him causing his eyes to dart wildly beneath his lids. Godric's tempo increased as he became lost in the sensations overwhelming his body. He felt himself about to cum and slammed himself down as Eric arched up uttering an incoherent cry of release. Godric bent over his neck and sank his teeth in as he felt his own body tense and shudder. Eric made a guttural sound deep in his throat as Godric drank, and he shivered beneath him. Godric pushed him flat to the bed, and slowly eased himself off. He reached down for the discarded towel and wiped off Eric's chest, then himself.

Eric sighed a smile on his lips as he felt Godric cleaning him with the towel. His body was free for the moment of the tension and frustration that had put him in such a bad mood earlier. Eric felt it as the sun slipped over the horizon. As Godric got in the bed on the other side, Eric slipped himself beneath the furs, a smile still on his face.

_I wonder what Sookie would make of this..._The thought almost made him laugh aloud as he let the darkness take him.

Review this Story/Chapter


	22. Chapter 22

Note: The Lyrics used in the FanFiction are a selection from 'Sex on Fire' by Kings of Leon.

Chapter 22: Get Some

Sookie woke up her breathing a little uneven, she had dreamed about Eric and Godric together again. She was laying in a pool of sunshine. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it on her skin, and letting her body calm down from her dream, letting her heart beat slow. Sighing she kicked off her blankets and threw her feet over the side. _Work today at five, I wonder if Tara is in with me tonight?_ It felt like forever since she had hung out with Tara. She threw on her light housecoat and wandered downstairs in search of her and breakfast. She found her in front of the television in the living room, watching the news.

"Morning girl." Tara said without looking up at her, Sookie perched on the edge of the couch. Tara handed her her mug of coffee which Sookie accepted gratefully.

_'Three more bodies have been found early this morning by local police. Their names have not been released but this brings the total number of violent murders up to seven. The police have arrested two vampires in connection with the murders, and two officers are now in critical condition at St. Francis Medical Center in Monroe. No one understands the reasons for these sudden violent attacks, and vampire spokeswoman, Nan Flanagan, for the American Vampire League has given no official statement as of yet. Their silence on these grisly murders has raised eyebrows across the state of Louisiana. Support for vampire rights has taken a downturn throughout Louisiana as a result, and violence against vampires is on the rise. Whether it effects the bill for Vampire rights for the whole United States remains to be seen. We will bring you more on this tragic story as it unfolds. In other news-'_

Tara muted the television, but tactfully said nothing. Sookie was speechless with shock.

_Seven murders! Do Godric and Eric know about this!?_

At work everyone watched Sookie, their thoughts particularly unpleasant. It made for a tense atmosphere, but Sookie kept a smile on her face and went about her work. The older Christian ladies sitting in her section maintained a smug, disapproving silence when she came by.

_'That girl is no Christian!'_

_'Hanging out with vampires – she should know better.'_

_'Adelle died because of her, now it's only a matter of time till they find her dead too.'_

Sookie tried to tune them out, but every time her concentration slipped another such thought bombarded her. The bar was full, people buzzing with angry opinions about the murders. She tried once or twice to talk to Sam about the whole thing but he was distracted tonight – he had found his biological family, but hadn't contacted them yet. He was debating calling them or just going by to confront them. He hadn't confided in her though, so she kept her distance from him so she wouldn't be tempted to weigh in on the situation.

Just after nine o'clock Sam called Sookie over to the bar, stiffly handing her the phone. Then he was called away to make Jane Bodehouse another drink but she could tell he was listening. Curiously she held the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, it's Eric. I would like you to come to Fangtasia whenever you get off work tonight." He sounded very angry, she guessed he had heard about the deaths.

"I'm off at midnight. I'll be there about 1am."

"I'll see you then. And Sookie...look after yourself." He hung up.

Sookie walked behind the bar and hung up the phone. Though his parting line was sweet it cast a sinister light on the disapproving looks she had been getting from the bar patrons all night and she felt a shiver run up her spine. _That's just nonsense! These people have known me my whole life. They wouldn't hurt me..._The door to the bar opened and Jason walked through it, he was alone tonight. He looked around the bar purposefully and when he saw her he walked over to her in a very determined manner. _Oh no..._

When he got to her he took her by the arm, "Can I talk to you?" And he was already towing her toward the kitchen.

"Jason what the heck!"

He let go of her arm looking apologetic. "Sorry Sookie, I just really have to talk to ya and it's kinda private." He looked around them to make sure no one was withing hearing range. When he looked back at her, he had a very serious expression on his face.

"Sookie I need to ask you for a favour."

Sookie answered cautiously, "What's the favour?"

"Sook, I need you to do your thing and listen in to Crystal."

"What! Why?"

"I think she's cheating on me. She keeps disappearing every so often and won't give me an explanation why. I thought she'd forgiven me for that whole disappearing thing, but now I don't know!"

Sookie rolled her eyes, _of all the things..._

But as she looked at her brother she could see the thought of her stepping out on him was really tearing him up.

"So why don't you just leave her?"

"I think I might love her." He was looking down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Fine Jason, I'll try."

He pulled her into a rib cracking hug. "Thanks sis! You're the best!"

He walked back out into the front of the bar without a backward glance. Sookie stood watching him go shaking her head. _I wonder if he even knows about the murders..._

She finished up her shift and left for Fangtasia from work. Driving she turned on the radio to try and distract herself.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching, they're watching_

_All the commotion, the kiddie like play_

_Has people talking, talking_

_You, your sex is on fire_

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day_

_The head while I'm driving, I'm driving_

_Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale_

_Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

_You, your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire_

She lost herself singing along with the music as she drove. The tension of the night slowly giving away to a sense of wellbeing and happiness as she got closer and closer to Fangtasia.

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_

_I could just taste it, taste it_

_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight_

_Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest_

_You, your sex is on fire_

_And you, your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire_

_And you, your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire_

As she pulled into the parking lot, a little apprehension came back as she remembered the deaths reported by the news. _Please don't let me be the one to have to tell them, let them already know! _

She pulled down the sun visor and assessed her appearance in the mirror, it had been a long night at the bar. Sighing he took out her hair from its usual ponytail and fluffed her hair around. She took some lipstick out of her purse and freshened up. _Guess that'll have to do._

She got out of her car and since Eric hadn't told her to enter through the back, she joined the small queue of people outside the front door. The vampire at the door didn't look familiar to Sookie, she had long black hair, and was quite short, her skin the palest Sookie had ever seen. Though she was small there was something about her that said 'Do Not Fuck With Me'. _Good choice for a bouncer._ When she asked for Sookie's ID, Sookie almost dropped it handing it over. _You'd think I wouldn't be intimidated by them anymore since I've seen two Royal vampires and have a relationship with the two oldest vampires in the state!_ But something about this little woman made Sookie jumpy. She was grateful when she handed back her ID and dismissed her without another word. Sookie scurried into the bar immediately looking around for Eric or Godric. It was Pam who found her first though. She sauntered over from one of the booths stopping closer to Sookie than absolutely necessary.

"Ah Sookie Stackhouse, how are you this evening?"

"I'm good. Eric called?"

"Yes he will be out in a minute, why don't you get yourself a drink while you wait? Pam nodded her head in the direction of the bar. Sookie was confused but shrugged and took a seat on a free stool.

The bar had gotten a new coat of paint but looked exactly as it had the first time she came in. Sookie looked around the room for any sign of either Godric or Eric. Pam had disappeared back into the crowds. _I guess the news of the murders hasn't effected their business yet. _She was distracted and didn't notice the bartender standing in front of where she was sitting until she heard him cough.

"Can I take your order?" She turned and was surprised by who she saw.

"Jamie? What are you doing here?" He was looking at her with a big smile on his face, his fangs extended. The smile was so impish she couldn't help but smile back at him. He was in good form tonight, wearing tight black leather pants and form fitting black Fangtasia t-shirt, his chestnut hair falling over one eye giving him a roguish air.

"My saviour is back," he put a hand over his heart. "I have taken up bar tending duties here at Fangtasia, accepting Godric's and Eric's generous offer. But enough about me, what can I get you tonight dear Sookie? I am here to fulfill your every wish!" He gave her a little bow. Sookie couldn't help but laugh.

"How about a Gingerale?" He raised an eyebrow, but whisked off to get her her order. Sookie could feel the eyes of a few of the other patrons sitting at the bar on her, most of them wondering who she was that she had gotten such a reaction out of him. A few of them had been trying to catch his attention all night, and were looking at her in a less than pleasant light. Their judgement just made her smile wider. Jamie was back and set her Gingerale in front of her with a flourish.

"Anything else you need, just call on me and I will be there." He gave her another bow, and winked. Then swept off to take care of the rest of the patrons. If it hadn't been for the warning of the woman beside her Sookie probably would have jumped and spilled her drink all over herself. She turned and Eric was behind her, his head tilted and his face carefully blank.

"If I can tear you away from your new friend, Sookie. We have some things to discuss." He offered her a hand. She took it in her own and hopped down off the stool. She almost laughed out loud as she heard the thoughts of the people at the bar as she walked away with Eric holding her hand. He led her toward the back offices and held open the door and she walked through. Pam was standing outside Eric's office down the hall looking impatient, her face smoothed out as she watched them approach.

"It's time for Newlin to pay up." She smiled a very frightening smile and walked ahead of them into the office. As Sookie walked in, she saw that Pam, Chow and Godric were all in the little office already. _I guess this is the war council..._

Sookie took the chair Eric indicated beside Godric and he walked around the desk and sat in the chair there.

"Godric has been in touch with the Area 9 Sheriff in Dallas again, Isabelle has been keeping Newlin under a close eye for us. She says they have noticed some suspicious behaviour amongst his closest followers but Newlin has been keeping himself pretty low-key, which is suspicious in itself. And in light of this new rash of vampire attacks we think he might be behind it. Otherwise why isn't he all over the news preaching his usual message of hate? What is unclear is how, and why it seems to be isolated to the state of Louisiana."

"So are you saying the attacks weren't by vampires?" Sookie was both hopeful and sickened by the thought.

"Unfortunately they were committed by vampires, but unfortunately they were staked before any other vampire could question them. Right now we have no idea why these vampires have gone rogue and are killing these humans without making any attempt to hide it. That is dangerous behaviour. So they are most likely in league with the Fellowship." He looked around the room, "Godric thinks and I agree, that if we can tie Newlin to these attacks and prove he is behind them. We may be able to discredit him to the public and then stage his suicide. Make sure that asshole doesn't get to be the martyr he so wishes to become."

"So how do we do that?"

"Well Sookie, that is where you come in." She looked at Eric with eyebrows raised.

"Me? How can I help?"

"We need you to infiltrate the church after all. The disguise we acquired for you is still at my house. If you go undercover you may be able to get close to someone and find out something useful."

"What church will I be infiltrating?"

"Most of the deaths have happened around the Marksville area, so we thought it prudent to start there. If we find nothing, we will go back to the church in Dallas and have you get as close to Steve Newlin as possible. Someone knows something. We need to find out the connection as soon as possible." Sookie could feel the tension coming off the vampires. It was almost palpable, and to Sookie the room suddenly felt very small. _Well I've already committed myself to this, no point in trying to back out now. Plus how scary to think it's Newlin behind these murders. Could that man be any less of a Christian?! Insane, power-hungry murderer! _Sookie avoided the thought that a couple months ago she would have wanted him turned into the authorities, but now she had no problem planning his death.

"When do we leave?" She gave Eric a tentative smile. A corner of his mouth quirked up and a little fang showed.

"We will leave Saturday night and have you attend service at the church Sunday morning. See if you can get invited to any after church socials they may be holding. Or pick up their trail if they leave the church solo. We just need a lead to follow."

Sookie nodded, _alright two days then_. Eric nodded to the two vampires behind Sookie, and she heard the door open. As Pam passed by her, Sookie felt her hand grip her shoulder lightly and when she looked up Pam was smiling at her. Sookie was surprised and a little touched to feel so acknowledged. She felt like she had made a friend. Then Pam was out the door closing it behind her.

Sookie turned back to the two vampires left in the room. Eric looked pleased but distracted, Godric looked worried.

"How many do you think will die while we wait?" His soft voice was laced with concern.

"I don't know." Eric sounded frustrated.

"If we can figure out why, maybe we can find these vampires and stop them, before the council becomes involved."

"The humans already hate us, this is disastrous for the League's agenda."

That seemed to ring a bell in Sookie's mind. And her brow furrowed as she tried to follow the thought through.

"Sookie what-" But she held up a hand t stop him from interrupting her thought process.

"You said these attacks were isolated to Louisiana? Any particular area?"

"There doesn't seem to be a target that we can see yet. But yes the attacks have only happened in Louisiana." Both vampires were looking at her.

"And have any of vampires been reported missing within your communities or areas, or whatever?" Both vampires looked at her blankly.

"I don't know, we haven't asked, and nothing's been reported. Why?"

"I was just wondering if these vampires were local or not. Maybe we could track them better if we knew their usual hunting grounds or something like that. We could ask the other vampires that knew them if they can shed some light on why they might have done it."

The vampires looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Something seemed to pass between them as Sookie watched, and Eric picked up the phone. Sookie tried to hear what he was saying but he was speaking too quietly and too quickly for her to follow.

"That was a good idea Sookie. The more we know about them the quicker we may be able to decipher their intent." Godric's praise distracted Sookie from trying to eavesdrop on Eric.

"If two vampires have already been staked do you really think there will be more deaths? I mean how long has this been going on?"

"It has only been three days. The media got a hold of it yesterday evening. We were contacted earlier this evening by the Queen's people to warn us there may be unauthorized vampires in the area and that we should be vigilant. No one knows how many there are or where they will strike next. There seems to be no discernible pattern to the attacks. They are random, and there were no vampire witnesses to the two who were staked by the human authorities. We tried to get near the officers who were injured but they are being guarded and going in by force would be unwise at this juncture. So the American Vampire League is trying to get permission to go in and question them, but as to how that is going..." He shrugged his shoulders letting the sentence hang.

_Three days, seven people and all in different parts of the state. What the hell is going on?_

Eric hung up the phone, "according to various reports coming in, five Louisiana vampires have gone missing over the last three nights. Still no word on the identity of the two vampires who were staked. Two vampires from Area 2 and three vampires from Area 4. Their sheriffs reported it earlier tonight. Apparently there was no suspicious behaviour prior to their disappearances. They were neither anti-integration nor human sympathizers."

"Five? They only caught two, does that mean-?"

"Yes Sookie, it is more than likely there will be more killings." Eric was looking at her his face serious. Sookie didn't know how to react to that. She looked down at her hands and was surprised to see she was still holding her glass of Gingerale. _I could really use a stiffer drink than this, it's too bad I have to drive home tonight. _She sighed as she brought it to her mouth taking a sip.

"Sookie if you wouldn't mind I would like to follow you home tonight and keep an eye on things till morning. Just to be sure the area is safe."

Sookie nodded , "Of course." _Why would one of them attack in Bon Temps, it's a little out of the way, but being safe sounds like a good plan..._

"Were any of the victims related in any way? Were they friendly with vampires?"

Eric shook his head. "The victims were random, and of all walks of life, a businessman, a housewife, a homeless guy, a college student. No pattern there. They were probably just easy targets."

Sookie watched the bubbles rise to the surface of her drink. Noting that each made a little noise as it burst from the surface.

"I think I would like to go home now." She raised her eyes from her glass and met Eric's intent blue gaze.

"Of course Sookie. Godric will take you home, and I will have a vampire watching your house till Saturday. We will pick you up just after dark so be ready."

Sookie stood up and drained the rest of her glass. Godric stood up with her, and held the door open for her. They walked out of the office leaving Eric sitting behind his desk, he had picked up the phone again. Sookie walked down the dark hallway toward the door leading back into the bar, Godric following silent at her side. Sookie stopped in front of the door, taking a moment to strengthen her mental shields.

"All right." She pushed open the door and was swallowed up in sound. The music and conversations going on around her seemed louder than usual, _it's probably just my nerves. Knowing that someone or maybe several people could die tonight is putting me on edge. But nothing is going to happen here. Eric and Godric have all their people accounted for and there are enough vamps to put down any stray who walks in to cause trouble._ Sookie worked hard at reassuring herself, but she just felt wrong. Sookie left her glass at the end of the bar, and nodded at Jamie as she passed by. She and Godric made it out of the bar and to her car without incident and she almost collapsed at the release of tension as she jumped in behind the wheel. Godric slipped into the passenger seat. She pulled carefully out of the parking lot and headed down the street. The radio was still playing, but Sookie turned it down. She just wasn't in the mood anymore. Sookie pulled up at a red stop light, the streets dark and deserted. Sookie fought a shiver that ran up her spine.

_I hate it when the light doesn't turn and you sit waiting and waiting..._She looked both ways but no cars were coming. She sighed and beat her hand against the steering wheel. As she looked left again, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. _Was that an arm?_

Suddenly Godric stiffened in the seat beside her. "Drive home NOW!" and he was out of the car in a flash. Sookie dropped her mental shields and stretched out her powers. Immediately she could hear a an image flashed through her mind. A young girl was walking home from another bar, and suddenly being pulled into an alleyway. The vampire scratched her down her face, and licked the blood off. His body rippled in a most terrifying and unnatural way. Sookie had a moment to note that the irises of the vampire's eyes were dilated before he bent his head and began feeding.

The image conveyed the terror and excruciating pain of the attack and Sookie was struck immobile for a second. She felt something rise up inside her and she quickly flipped out her cell phone calling Fangtasia, and was undoing her seat belt. Pam picked up on the second ring.

"Fangtasia the-"

"Pam! It's Sookie! There's a vampire attack going on right now at," she looked up "Akard and Pennsylvania avenue, It might be connected to the murders!"

"Is Godric with you?"

"He went after the attacker!"

"Sookie stay right where you are! Don't go anywhere near it! I mean it!" And she hung up the phone. Sookie stayed for another moment in the car undecided. Another wave of terror and pain rippled through her, and Sookie felt whatever had risen up inside her burst and flood through her veins.

"Screw this!" She opened her door and ran down the street and into the alley.

Sookie was running flat out toward the alley, her feet loud on the pavement. As she turned the corner she stopped dead. She watched Godric circling the unknown vampire male. He was small and dark haired. He was dressed like most of the vampires at Fangtasia, in black leather. He had tattoos covering most of his arms and suddenly he did begin to look familiar. _Haven't I seen him in Fangtasia?_

_I think he was one of the dancers at the party. _She watched the vampire more closely. He was crouched in an attacking posture and he kept trying to make it past Godric towards the girl who was slumped against the wall across the alley from him, whimpering softly. Sookie started edging in her direction. The vampire's head came up turning in her direction and Sookie stopped dead in her tracks. He hissed at her and took a step in her direction. Godric was there in an instant grabbing him by the throat slamming him into the building wall.

"Kevin, I said stop this!" Godric's words were growled as he held the furiously struggling vampire. "Sookie stay back!"

Sookie wanted more than anything to do as he asked but the girl was still bleeding her thoughts becoming more incoherent by the second. Hoping Godric wouldn't let anything happen to her, she sent up a prayer to God and began moving quickly towards the girl again. She reached her and the girl cringed back pitifully.

"We have to get out of here, I'm here to help you. Stand up!"

The girl tried but her legs wouldn't hold her. Sookie risked a glance at Godric, and she saw Kevin using his nails ripping at Godric's restraining arm. A shock of fear ripped through Sookie as she saw Godric bleeding. Sookie grabbed the girl under her arm pits and began hauling her bodily from the alley.

She hadn't gotten far when she heard Godric gasp. Sookie looked up in time to see Godric pull his arm back and Kevin leap for them, a wild and terrifying hunger on his face. Sookie squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for his impact into them but it never came, she opened her eyes when she heard him snarl savagely and Godric had a hold of his leg. He was still trying to claw his way toward them, gouging ruts into the pavement. Sookie was tempted to drop the girl and run for her life but she continued trying to haul the girl with her.

After what felt like hours but was really only a minute or two, Sookie heard a hiss from behind her. She dropped the girl and whirled to find herself face to face with Eric. He was looking past her to Godric still trying to incapacitate the attacking vampire. Sookie heard a crack and another savage snarl but she ignored it turning back to the girl.

"Pam help Sookie get this girl out of here, and glamour her so she doesn't remember any of this." Eric's body crouched and he began stalking forward.

Godric was grateful Eric had finally arrived. He was running out of options to incapacitate him without killing him. He had already broken several of his bones and it didn't seem to slow him don any. He had clawed his way through Godric arm and snapped his bone, with most of his fingers broken. _What is wrong with him? Kevin's usually so easy going. Now he is mindless!_

Eric approached the two, keeping a wary gaze on Kevin.

"Kevin, as your sheriff I order you to stop this, now!"

Kevin continued to struggle in Godric's arms. Eric walked closer trying to catch his eyes, but Kevin was frantically looking around him trying to find the humans.

"Kevin, stop!"

Still Kevin struggled. Eric looked to Godric, shocked and confused. Eric reached out and grabbed his throat in his hand and squeezed. When none of this had an effect he snapped his neck. Kevin went limp in Godric's arms, his arms still making weak grasping movements.

"Well that should buy us some time at least. We should get him back to Fangtasia. I have some chains that should be able to hold him. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He seems to have lost his mind. He is driven solely by hunger."

"Let's get him back quickly before he heals."

Sookie was deep breathing with her head between her knees in the passenger seat of her little car as Pam drove them back to Fangtasia. She had called Dr. Ludwig from her phone already and bandaged the girls neck tightly.

"Pam," Sookie choked out, "what was wrong with him? Godric was breaking his bones and he just wouldn't stop!"

"I don't know Sookie, I don't know."

Pam parked around the back of the building and ushered Sookie in ahead of her. She laid the girl in a storage room sweeping boxes carelessly off a table. She laid the girl out, and turned to look at Sookie. "Stay with her, I will be right back." She stared hard into Sookie's eyes till Sookie nodded and then left quickly, closing the door behind her.

Sookie pulled up some boxes beside the table and perched on them, taking the girl's hand in hers.

"It's okay, you're safe now and we're getting you some help. Just hang on." She spoke reassuringly and fervently hoped it was true. Sookie looked down at her watch and was surprised to find it was only just after 2am. _Oh this is going to be a long night._

Eric and Godric between them made it quickly back to Fangtasia, with Kevin still snarling and snapping. They had just finished securing the last chain to him, when his neck healed and he began to truly struggle against his bonds again. Hissing and snarling.

Eric grabbed his face between his hands and looked into his eyes. His pupils were dilated and they were empty but for hunger. Not even anger was there, just a deep consuming hunger.

Eric shivered as he pulled away. "What could have done this? He was in here earlier tonight, and he was himself! What is going on? Have you ever heard of anything like this?"

Godric shook his head, watching Kevin closely. "No."

But something was bothering him beyond the mindless vampire before him. Something he should remember, but it eluded him.

"Whatever did this," he shook his head again, "if it spreads through the vampire population will mean destruction for our race."

_Have we truly incurred the wrath of God? Or some curse brought down by other magics? Older gods?_

Pam entered through the door behind them, "The human has been seen to, Sookie sits with her."

She walked up to stand beside the men, studying Kevin.

"What has been done to you Kevin?" She spoke quietly. He only hissed in response.

"Is Julia still here?"

"His maker? Of course, she was on door duty tonight. Shall I get her?"

"Yes."

Pam left as quickly as she came in.

"She will not be happy about this, Kevin was her current favourite."

Godric looked at Eric, who hadn't taken his eyes off Kevin since they had brought him in. They waited in silence, the only noise in the room was the jingle of chains and the continuous growl deep in the chest of the chained vampire. Neither looked back when the door opened again. They heard the gasp from Julia as she took in the scene before her.

"Why is he chained? What is going on here?"

At the sound of her voice, Kevin's head snapped up and his growling was cut short.

_Interesting... that is an encouraging sign._ Godric looked back at her.

"Please come forward and ask him to stop struggling We would like to question him about his whereabouts tonight. We want to know what happened to him."

Julia's brow furrowed, "Why do you not ask him yourself? Kevin has sworn loyalty to Eric." But she came forward as requested.

"He will not answer." Eric's reply seemed to shock Julia. But she did not question further. She looked at her child in chains, "Kevin, where did you go when you left the bar tonight?"

"Mistress I left the bar and began walking home when I was taken into a van."

She looked at him eyebrows raised, but he didn't continue. She took a step toward him, "How did they get you into the van?"

"They had silver mistress."

"So they took you by force?"

"Yes mistress." She hissed and he cringed slightly against the wall.

"Who took you by force?"

"Humans mistress, I did not know them."

"Did they do something to you?" Eric questioned. Kevin suddenly lunged towards Eric, his hands curved into claws. Julia moved fast, backhanding him across the face.

"Stop that at once, you have sworn loyalty to your sheriff, and you will obey when he asks you a question!"

He growled unhappily but shuffled back closer to the wall, his hands at his sides. Unhappily he answered, "They held me down and injected me with a needle. Then they threw me from the van."

"What did you do then?" Kevin hissed at Eric, but with a look at his maker he answered.

"My thirst was overwhelming. I found something to eat."

"Was it the girl we found you with?"

"No." His answer was a growl. "She came after."

He looked toward Julia. "Let me go? I am so hungry."

Julia ignored him and looked at Eric. "What did they do to him? Why are his eyes like that? Will he be alright?"

"I don't know Julia. We shall keep him down here out of harm's way until we know more."

He turned back to Kevin.

"Kevin, where did you leave the other body?"

"I don't know. Let me go! I am so hungry...so very hungry."

"No."

Kevin roared and lunged for Eric again. Eric turned his back on him and walked out of the room followed by Godric and Pam. Kevin struggled fiercely in his chains. Julia looked at him for a moment more, "Stop struggling, and wait for me to return." Immediately he complied.

Walking up the stairs, Eric spoke quietly, "Pam please check on the girl. If she is awake glamour her. If not join us in my office. Make sure Sookie stays with her, tell her I will send for her soon."

In his office, Eric closed the door after Godric and Julia were inside with him.

"Eric what has happened to him? What drug could do that?"

"Nothing I've ever heard of." He shook his head. "I think it is the same that has been used around Louisiana lately. It explains the murders and why they were not covered up. Can you go out and find the missing body and dispose of it? We don't need any police involvement at the moment or another body to attract the media."

"Of course." She quietly left the office.

"Godric you have been very quiet. Do you agree with me?"

"I do. This drug, whatever it is, seems to bring out the most primitive instincts of a vampire. He will listen to his maker and no one else. And he only feels thirst. What frightens me is that this is not the first time we have seen this behaviour. We just didn't know what we were looking at."

Eric spun to look at Godric. "What do you mean?"

"Think back." Godric raised his face to meet Eric's puzzled gaze. "I have wondered many times what would make Bill turn on Sookie as he did. Now we know."

"You think Bill was dosed with this drug?" Eric's voice was incredulous.

"He showed the same hunger, the same disobedience to any but his maker's will and he tried to kill Sookie, whom he loved. It makes sense."

"But how would he have come into contact with the drug?"

"I don't know, but I suspect he was given the drug by Lorena as a way of making him comply when torture failed to yield the results she wanted."

"But where did she find this drug? Do you think she had ties to the Fellowship?"

"That I do not know. But a terrible suspicion occurred to me while you questioned Kevin downstairs. What if the King of Mississippi has not given up on trying to discredit your Queen? The attacks are isolated to Louisiana, so far. The council will not look kindly on her inability to control her territory. They took mine from me for the church incident and attracting a suicide bomber. What do you think they will do to her? The Fellowship may not even be involved in this."

Godric's face was grim, "They may punish everyone just to make a point."

"So what do we do?"

"We find this drug, and who is distributing it, then follow it back to wherever it came from. When the council comes, we need to be able to hand them someone. Let it be our enemies."

Review this Story/Chapter


	23. Chapter 23

Note: The lyrics used in the FanFiction are selections from 'The Sickness' by Disturbed, and 'Long Tall Sally' by Little Richard.

Chapter 23: Those Responsible

The Queen was still as a statue, only the little finger of her left hand rapidly tapping on the arm of the chair showed the agitation that was consuming her. She was sitting on a large high backed ornate chair in the middle of her library. The only light came from the fireplace behind her, casting her in shadow while ranged in front of her were the four local Area sheriffs sitting on a stools. Of all of them only Eric sat straight and proud. The other sheriffs were bowed under her baleful glare.

"I'm sure all of you know about the murders that are rampant throughout your territories." She focused her glare on each sheriff in turn, coming back to focus on Eric.

"Majesty, we know nothing-" The sheriff of Area 4 broke off as her eyes focused on him.

"Speak out of turn again and you will lose the powers of interruption...forever." She kept her eyes focused on him till his gaze dropped to the floor. Then her eyes slid back to Eric and she resumed studying him through slitted lids.

"All except your area Eric...now why would that be, hmmmm?"

"That is untrue Majesty, there were two attacks in my area just last night, but fortunately they occurred within the vicinity of my bar so we were able to find and dispose of the evidence very quickly." Sophie-Anne's head tilted to the side and she regarded him with wide eyes.

"And why did you not report these attacks to me?"

"The vampire who was responsible was interrupted in the act and brought to me. He is one of my employees, and I did not want him harmed for something that was beyond his control."

Her voice became silky, "Beyond his control? And how did you determine that if he was caught in the act?"

"He had been drugged. I am not positive, but it is most likely that the attacks have all been the result of the same drug."

The other sheriffs looked shocked and were shooting looks back and forth between each other, but Eric and Sophie-Anne's eyes never wavered.

She smiled a very innocent a girlish smile. "Well I'm glad that's solved then." She stood abruptly from her chair and warmed her hands over the fire.

"Tell me Eric, do you know where this drug comes from, or who is distributing it?"

"No Majesty." Her hands froze above the fire. She turned to face him again slowly. She studied him, and wondered at his motives; his innocent expression and tone masked deception, she could feel it.

"Really?" Her voice was heavy with disdain. Sensing the mounting tension in the room her guards took a step nearer to her.

"So you have not been plotting to dethrone me?" Her voice was casual and bored and she sat back down in her throne.

"No Majesty." His flat denial sent a wave of fury through her.

"Liar!" She roared pushing herself forward on her throne. "Do not abuse my intelligence any longer. You sit there in your foolish innocence and lie to my face. You wish to keep your little human from me, and so you plan to have me dethroned so you can take my place!"

Eric felt several guards move up behind him, the other sheriffs were hissing and glaring in his direction.

"Actually Majesty I believe it is Mississippi who is responsible for the drug, but I have no proof of my allegations, so I was loath to tell you of them until I could proved evidence so we can move against him." His matter of fact words brought Sophie-Anne up short.

"Explain."

"The symptoms of the drug, dilated pupils, the inability to control the thirst, but still being compliant to the will of their maker were all exhibited by Bill Compton before his death two months ago. As you know Bill was taken by Lorena and questioned to gain information on you for Russel Edgington. If the drug was used on him then, it is likely the drug originates in Mississippi and the recent attacks throughout Louisiana are a plot to force the Vampire League to take you out of power and possibly even kill you." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "I do not desire your position, and I doubt the Vampire League would offer it to me even if you were dethroned."

_His words do make sense..._She watched him closely while she considered his words. _I just didn't expect Russel to try again so soon...If my trust in Eric proves false I will make sure his little human pays the price, no matter how valuable she could be! And Russel has plotted against me in the past, it would be just like him to do something over the top like this._

"Oh how beautifully he manoeuvred it," the Queen purred as she sank back. She laughed quietly to herself running a hand through her hair. She turned her head and smiled with genuine warmth at Eric. Suddenly she was in his lap kissing him aggressively. Eric froze under the sudden assault, his hands grasped her shoulders firmly but didn't push her away. He felt his body begin to respond, slowly, but he did respond, or rather the animal inside him responded to her aggression and power. He couldn't help himself. She pulled back and rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"Oh Eric, my wonderful, large, beautiful Viking." She was off him as suddenly as she had jumped on. "Find proof." Then she was back in her chair, legs crossed and face serious. "Eric, you can go now. The rest of you I would like a word with."

Eric got up, straightened his suit coat and turned to leave. His path was blocked by one of the guards who had moved up and stood in his path. The guard hesitated a minute then moved aside to let him pass. He walked at a steady pace to the door of the library and passed swiftly through the house.

Sookie was pacing her bedroom restlessly like a caged wild animal. Her bags were packed and she was ready to leave. Though they had more information, they still needed to know who was snatching vampires off the street. Eric had agreed to pay her for her services since she would be missing a lot of work helping them. Eric had sent warnings through whatever communication system the vampires had and all the vampires in Area 5 knew to be weary and travel in packs now at night. Eric's plan was to lure whoever was dosing the vampires with the unknown drug out with vampires who would seem to be alone, but who were being watched closely by other vampires. Sookie would be patrolling with Godric or Eric until they found whoever it was. Four more people had died in other areas of Louisiana and the public's anger was beginning to be felt. Attacks against vampire-owned businesses were happening all over the state. Sookie had watched the news avidly as the American Vampire League finally made a statement about the unknown drug that was being circulated in the state and it's consequences. Public reception was not favourable though, most people just figured it was vampire drug users that were to blame. Sookie had told Sam that she would be taking a little time off and he had agreed that it might be for the best. He had heard the town grumbling and was worried for her safety. He had even offered to come with her, but she had managed to convince him to stay and keep an eye out in Bon Temps in case any suspicious people passed through. He had reluctantly agreed. He had hugged her tight before she left, and she had held him to her grateful that their friendship seemed to have weathered whatever had been going on the past few months. Sookie looked over as Tara leaned against her bedroom door frame, her friend's small figure was radiating protest.

"Sookie why do you have to go? Why're you putting yourself in danger for _them_?"

"Tara how many times do I have to say it – I'm doing this 'cause it will stop the murders. Would you rather I stayed home and let countless other people die when I could do somethin' about it?

"Sookie I just want you to be safe!"

"I want to be too Tara! But if a vampire who knows me gets infected by this I won't be safe! If one of those vampires that have already been infected travel through here no one will be safe! I have to help!"

Tara hung her head.

"Sookie I'm just so scared you won't come home this time." Sookie rushed over to her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I _will_ come home! I will!" They clutched each other tight till Tara pulled back wiping her eye.

"You better girl, or I swear..."

Sookie wiped away a tear of her own, "Yeah, yeah, you'll lose your shit." And they both broke into laughter.

"Something funny?" Tara jumped and whirled around, clutching her chest. Godric stood behind her, a polite look on his face. Sookie tried to stifle her laughter but shook silently. Godric looked at her and one side of his mouth quirked up.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." She gathered her friend into another hug.

"Take care of yourself Sookie." She looked over Sookie's shoulder, "You take care of my girl."

"I will protect her with my life."

Tara grunted looking at him sceptical. Sookie turned and grabbed her bags from the floor.

"Let's get going then, it's gunna be a long night, we better get started."

Eric sat in a booth in Fangtasia waiting impatiently for Godric to arrive with Sookie. The bar was full but there was a different atmosphere than usual, the majority of the clientele were vampires and most were subdued, talking in quiet pockets amongst themselves. The humans that were there had been checked thoroughly at the door and had vampire escorts. There were none of the usual tourists in the bar tonight. For the first time Eric resented having his business and had considered closing the bar until they caught whoever it was, but the businessman in him couldn't abide those profit margins. So he kept the bar open and tried to accept the increasing police sweeps. The murders had caused a spike in True Blood sales amongst the vampire community though, it seemed every vampire was trying to appear human-friendly by drinking the stuff. Even Eric himself had a bottle in front of him on the table.

He picked it up, considering it between his hands, _nasty, metallic-tasting crap. _He downed the bottle in three gulps and tried not to make a face.

"Pam, what time is it?"

She controlled herself with difficulty, "Godric will have her here soon."

"Is everyone ready?"

"Yes. The teams are made up, two watchers for every bait."

"And how is Kevin tonight?"

"Hungry."

"So no change then?"

"None that we can see, though he refuses to drink that synthetic garbage, even for Julia."

"Is everything ready for containment of any other infected vampire we may come across?"

"_Everything_ is ready and in place as you ordered."

Eric lapsed into silence. A waitress swept by taking the empty bottle from the table and leaving a fresh one opened in front of him.

He pushed it away. Pam sat down on the other side of the booth picking up the bottle and taking a large gulp.

_Can you feel that? Ah shit._

_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, broken your servant I kneel (Will you give into to me?)_

_It seems what's left of my human side, is slowly changing in me (Would you give in to me?)_

_Looking at my own reflection when suddenly it changes, violently it changes_

_Oh no there is no turning back now, you've woken up the demon in me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother, get up come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker, get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift that has been given to me_

Eric looked at Pam with an eyebrow raised. She looked a little guilty but couldn't keep a wicked smile from her face for long.

"You know I can't help myself."

The crowd in the bar watched the two of them carefully to see what his reaction would be. Eric ignored them and kept his eyes on her a moment longer then threw back his head and roared with laughter. The atmosphere in the bar lightened ever so slightly, people swaying to the music and laughing to each other.

_I can see inside of you, the sickness is rising_

_Don't try to deny what you feel (Will you give into me?) _

_It seems that all that was good has died, and is decaying in me (Would you give into me?)_

_It seems you're having some trouble in dealing with these changes, living with these changes_

_Oh no, the world is a scary place now that you've woken up the demon in me_

Sookie and Godric walked into the bar to an odd scene; the whole bar was laughing. Sookie looked around for a cause but couldn't see one, then the lyrics filtered through her consciousness.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother, get up come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker, get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift that has been given to me_

_What an oddly appropriate song. _She thought as she smiled too. Only Godric kept a straight face as he walked toward Eric and Pam. Pam's face sobered immediately as Godric approached but when they reached the table Eric was still smiling.

"Finally! Time to hunt!" He clapped his hands together in enthusiasm and it looked to Sookie as if he were really anticipating tonight's patrol.

Though it felt wrong to be using Eric as bait. Godric would have preferred to do it himself but no one would be able to contain him if he were to be infected. If Eric was infected, he was there to subdue him. Watching Eric far below him Godric felt a thrill go through him, _I am on the hunt once more. _His whole body felt alive, and every sensation of the night was sharpened. Godric watched Eric's slow, furtive shuffle as he walked down the poorly lit sidewalks, he had even donned a disguise for the evening. He wore a blue plaid long-sleeved shirt and khaki dockers. They had been following him for hours now as he walked the streets, flitting from rooftop to rooftop, shadow to shadow, and so far there had been nothing. They had passed only a few people earlier in the evening, but every human was now safely indoors. Sookie was impressively keeping pace beside him, she had been using her abilities all evening to scan the area for any suspicious thoughts but to no avail. _Maybe they infect a vampire or two and then move on to a different place._ Godric hoped that was not the case, otherwise they might lose many more vampires to the madness of the drug and more innocent human lives. They had received reports from all the other teams; all had struck out. _Dawn is coming. The search will have to continue tomorrow. _Beside him Sookie tried unsuccessfully to hide a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Sookie is there anyone out there?"

She looked at him from the shadows an apologetic look on her face.

"The only people I hear are asleep in their beds. Sorry."

"It's okay, you can't hear anything that's not there to hear. We shall have to continue our hunt again tomorrow. Eric let's go home."

Without any sign or acknowledgement of Godric's words Eric changed his direction, looking for all the world as if he had just decided to go another way. Slowly they made their way back through the city. Sookie kept her mind sharp for anything other than sleeping minds, but she couldn't sense anyone else out there. Godric was talking quietly on his phone, calling the other teams back as well.

They made it to their rendezvous point an hour before dawn. Sookie let them talk amongst themselves, while she leaned back against the brick wall of the building behind her. It's cold, hard surface was very uncomfortable against her back but Sookie was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. The next thing she knew she felt herself being lifted, and she put her arm around their neck to stabilize herself. She laid her head against their chest and snuggled in.

"I'm awake." It was a breathy mumble that didn't even convince her. She tried to fight sleep and open her eyes. She felt the vibrations under her face as he chuckled and Sookie recognized Eric's laugh. "Close your eyes Sookie, we'll be home soon."

And at his words she felt warmth spread through her, _we're going home..._Those words felt so right that she gave up the battle and slipped happily into unconsciousness holding him tightly.

Eric laid her gently down in the bed, pulling the covers up over her. He looked down at her face while Godric waited patiently behind him.

_Sleep well Sookie_. He bent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead. A corner of her mouth turned up, and he had to drag himself away. The urge to kiss her lips was almost overwhelming. _Later,_ he promised himself. When he turned, Godric had already pivoted the wall and moved through to his bedroom. He followed silently after. _Definitely later..._

Sookie slept through the whole day, only getting up to use the washroom, then falling back into the huge, and very comfortable bed and falling back into a deep sleep. She woke two hours before sunset, her stomach growling. All her mental barriers were down and she could feel two voids that were the vampire minds somewhere close

_Should I shower now, or eat first?_ Another grumble from her stomach decided the matter for her. She threw the blankets back and padded downstairs into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she considered the sparse fridge, finally pulling out the eggs and butter and bread. She made herself a breakfast of fried eggs, toast and coffee. After rinsing her dishes in the sink she made her way back up and straight into the bathroom.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and jumped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away the last vestiges of sleep. She used the orange-rose scented shampoo again, breathing in the delicious scent as she massaged it into her hair. She started singing quietly to herself under her breath. She had woken up with 'Long Tall Sally' stuck in her head, she didn't know why since she hadn't heard it in awhile but she could hear it clearly in her head.

_Gonna tell Aunt Mary 'bout Uncle John_

_He claims he has the misery but he has a lotta fun_

_Oh baby, yes baby, wooh baby, _

_Gunna have me some fun tonight, yeah_

_Well, long tall Sally she's built for speed,_

_She got everything that Uncle John need_

_Oh baby, yes baby, wooh baby,_

_Gunna have me some fun tonight, yeah_

_Well, I saw Uncle John with long tall Sally._

_He saw his baby comin' and he ducked back in the alley_

_yes baby, wooh baby_

_Gunna have me some fun tonight._

_We gunna have some fun tonight,_

_We gunna have some fun tonight, wooh_

_Have have some fun tonight_

_Everything's alright_

_Have some fun, _

_Have me some fun tonight_

Soon she was dancing around the shower, singing loudly, completely caught up in the song. As she twirled around something dark caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Sudden apprehension filled her. She squeezed her eyes shut and hoped she had just imagined it. _Please, please, please don't let anyone be there when I turn around!_

She turned around very slowly and opened her eyes a little so she could just see through her lashes. And sure enough there was Eric leaning up against the door frame, his shoulders shaking with his silent laughter. Sookie was mortified and she felt herself blush deeply, her embarrassment made her words sharp.

"You could have let me know you were there!"

"And miss the show?" His smile was huge, his fangs fully extended.

Sookie turned her back on him stiffly and began rinsing out her hair properly. She could hear him still laughing.

"We'll be leaving soon, so hurry up in here. Unless you need some help getting all the soap out of your hair?" His voice sent shivers running over her skin, turning her bones to jelly, but she remained defiantly turned the other way.

"I've got it, thank you." She as proud of the coolness of her voice, considering she was feeling less than decisive turning him away.

He sighed theatrically and when she chanced another look at the door he was gone. She let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and was both relieved and disappointed.

_Caught me singing in the shower...and not just singing but dancing too! I must've looked like such an idiot! Oh I am so embarrassed! Fucking Eric qith his stupid vampire silence!_

The night was going much like yesterday, Sookie could sense nothing but humans in their homes, consumed by their own problems and fear. Eric walked through the night like he hadn't a care in the world, hands in his pockets and costume in place.

They had been out just after full dark, and had been patrolling the streets for three hours now. Sookie hope was beginning to fade. _We won't find anyone out here. They must have left the city already._

But she kept her thoughts to herself and followed Godric as closely as she could as he melted from one shadow to the next on the rooftops. Sookie was finding it hard to keep her balance on the sometimes very angled roofs, her feet slipping on the shingles. But every time she lost her balance in the slightest, or thought she might fall, Godric's arm was there steadying her and helping her along till she found her footing again.

They had decide that tonight Eric would enter a few of the human bars as they passed, order a True Blood and then leave to see if they could lure anyone out. So far only two drunk men had taken the bait, but neither were who they were looking for, just drunken idiots too drunk and stupid to fully realize the danger of trying to punch a vampire. Sookie almost felt sorry for them, as they tried to pick a fight with Eric. Both had wandered off into the night confused and completely unaware of how close they had been to death had the circumstance been different. Sookie could feel Eric's growing impatience and frustration even from where she was. His carefree walk had become more of a lithe stalking, his tall figure moving with a fluidity that a humans just couldn't. _It's like watching a shark moving through the water. _Eric had just entered another bar, its front lit brightly when Godric reached into his pocket and pulled out his vibrating cell phone.

Sookie felt a thrill go through her as he lifted the phone to his ear. _Someone must have found something!_ Sookie waited impatiently as Godric spoke quietly his face giving away nothing. Sookie noticed Eric leave the bar and seem to casually glance their way. Godric gave him a signal with his hand and then Eric was gone. _Where'd he go?_ Then she felt a slight breeze move her hair from behind and Sookie twirled quickly, almost losing her balance in the process. Eric casually reached out and took her hand pulling her closer to him and away from the edge of the building. He turned his full attention to Godric, but kept a hold of her hand.

"Where have they been found, and by who?"

Godric looked at him a grave expression on his face. "Pam and Chow were the ones to find them, Pam was attacked as Kevin was, but managed to turn on the human before he injected her. Chow was able to incapacitate the humans and van and they are waiting for us. Chow said we should hurry." It was obvious to Sookie that Godric was holding something back, something bad, but they would be there in moments so she let it go. _We will get answers soon enough. _Sookie walked toward Godric and Eric let go of her hand. She jumped up onto his back and they were airborne.

Sookie loved the sensation of flying. She felt free and her mind didn't have to work as hard to keep out the thoughts flashing by below her. All too soon they were descending, the buildings whipping by becoming clearer. Godric touched down in an alley so softly Sookie felt nothing. Eric landed just as lightly beside them. That was when Sookie became aware of the snarling.

_On no!_ It was distinctly female. _Pam! _Sookie caught up to the vampires and was shocked by the scene before her. Pam lay on her stomach hog tied and writhing. Her eyes wide and fixed on three figures cowering against the van, two of them visibly bleeding. Chow was standing over them his teeth bared.

Sookie could hear their terrified and hateful thoughts and her hands clenched into fists at her side. It took her a moment to comprehend what she was hearing from them.

"All of them are infected with the drug. Apparently it has no effect on humans, just vampires. They were dosed in case something like this happened." Sookie looked down with sad eyes at Pam.

"They weren't expecting us to be travelling together and be able to contain the vampire once they were infected." Sookie was disgusted with how stupid their hate made them. "They all want to be martyrs for the cause."

Godric approached Chow while Eric moved to Pam's side, kneeling down beside her and ordering her to stop struggling. She had cut her wrists almost to the bone in her desperation to get to the three men. Sookie moved with Godric, she could be of more help reading their minds, than getting anywhere near Pam right now. Chow nodded to her, acknowledging her presence, he continued with his explanation to Godric.

"When she bit him, she fell back convulsing. They tried to escape then, but I stopped the van, and incapacitated them quickly, by the time I made it back around the van, Pam began to show the symptoms. She didn't recognize me and her eyes became dilated. As soon as I saw that I tied her and called you. The man she bit is dead. But these men here are ready for questioning."

"We will never tell you anything vampire!"

Chow moved fast, picking the man up by his hair and bringing him close to his face.

"Oh yes...you will." Sookie shivered at the menace in his voice and tried to swallow in a suddenly dry throat.

"Two of these men were residents of Shreveport, but that one there on the end is a Soldier of the Sun." Sookie pointed to the blond on the end. His brown eyes stared at her with sudden incredulity and hatred.

"Witch!" She felt his fear and hate settle on her, and saw herself through his eyes, a horribly lewd and evil figure in league with demons.

"Oh yes, and tonight you've been what? Doing God's work? Setting drugged vampires loose on innocent people? These vampires of innocent of the deaths they cause, they cannot help themselves, that innocent blood is on _your_ hands!"

She was breathing heavy in her righteousness and rage. Both Chow and Godric were looking at her surprised. Chow's face also gave her the impression he was impressed. The man just glared at her, completely unmoved. His thoughts were really starting to get to her.

"Oh shut up! You can call me whatever names you like, we're not going to martyr you!" He looked confused, and a little frightened now. She knelt down in front of him, a smile stretching her lips. She leaned down close to his ear so only he could hear her, though she knew the vampires would hear her too.

"In fact, I may have one of these vampires glamour you, have you kept as a pet for awhile, and make you like it...that is if you don't tell me everything I want to know."

While she spoke his eyes got wider and wider, his fear growing. When she pulled back from him he was positively terrified.

"You-you are a witch!" He stammered. She had played on his biggest fear and one of his deepest secret fantasies. Sookie stood up satisfied he would tell her everything she wanted to know, and turned to the vampires to see what they wanted to do next. Both were looking at her eyebrows raised almost to their hairlines. They looked so comical that Sookie laughed. The three captives were looking back and forth between Sookie and the vampire unsure of who to fear more at this moment. To them she looked completely insane. Sookie shrugged still smiling.

Eric watched her crouch by the Fellowship member and whisper her threat. He suppressed a burst of laughter, _well isn't she creative!_ He watched the man turn, red, then green, then white. He could smell his fear from here. Pam let out an agonized moan, she could smell him as well. He smoothed back a stray lock of her hair and she closed her eyes.

"Sookie are they the only team in the city?"

Sookie cocked her head as she listened to their thoughts, and nodded. "Yes they are. There is one team for every major city in Louisiana, and one Soldier of the Sun per team. They recruit others from local churches to help them in their dirty work."

Eric looked to Godric who nodded back, he flipped out his cell phone and began recalling the other teams. Eric looked around him.

"Chow, load them back into the van if it still runs and you and Sookie get back to Fangtasia. Godric and I will follow with Pam." Chow nodded and hauled two of them to their feet, one howled with pain, and Pam beside him went rigid and snarled. The blood at her wrists ran fresh as she tried to break her bonds again.

Sookie quickly jumped into the passenger seat as Chow threw the last man into the back of the van, soon they were speeding off toward Fangtasia and Godric was approaching him.

Back at Fangtasia, Sookie had taken turns touching each man as Eric asked questions from behind her. So far they had learned that the Soldiers of the Sun had been deployed two weeks ago, each man sent to a specific church to recruit willing participants to the cause. None of the men had any idea where the drug came from but they did confirm that it was being provided to them through the Fellowship church.

"Is there an antidote to the drug?"

All three men shook their heads.

"They don't know. They have no idea how the drug works or why it affects vampires and not humans. They just dose the vampire and loosen the silver chains and drop them out of the van while they speed away. They come back in the morning for the silver chains when they can." Sookie couldn't help the anger that seeped into her voice as she saw the horrible images in her head. She heard Eric growl under his breath.

"It lasts much longer than any other drug we have encountered. Kevin has been infected for three days now, do they know how long it lasts?" The two guys from Shreveport shook their heads again their eyes darting back and forth between Eric's face and Sookie's. But the blond soldier was concentrating very hard on the Lord's prayer. He was repeating it over and over in his head.

"These two know nothing for sure, they've been told that the change is permanent." Her head cocked to one side and she regarded the blond curiously. "But you, you know something..."Sookie walked closer to him, her hands stretched out in front of her ready to touch him.

Eric watched her stalk toward the man, like a cat stalking a mouse. He approached behind her, he couldn't help himself. He watched as she reached out toward the man, tracing her finger along the man's face. His eyes widened at the touch and Eric heard his pulse quicken in its already frantic pace.

Sookie's voice was low and seductive, and set Eric's whole body alight.

"How long does it last?" Her finger re-traced it's path along his face and she felt his concentration falter.

"Aww, there it is." She turned her face over her shoulder and looked up into Eric's eyes. "It lasts for five days, he was told by Steve Newlin himself." Her smile was triumphant. Eric felt the animal inside him roar in victory, his smile widened to match her own.

"We've got him!" He took Sookie's face between his hands and turned her body towards him, lowering his face to hers. He kissed her deeply and passionately. As his mouth moved over hers, her lips parted, so soft and lush, for him to take his taste. She was like a drug that intoxicated him and muddled his priorities. The kiss ended all too quickly for him. Sookie was looking over her shoulder at the soldier of the Sun her face full of pity, contempt and anger.

_I wonder what he just thought? She certainly doesn't seem pleased by it._ Holding her casually by the waist he leaned over her looking down at the worm on the floor who was glaring at Sookie with intense hatred and fear.

"Thank you so much for your wonderful information, I assure you if I had my way this would have been a lot less pleasant...for you." Hos voice had gotten colder as he spoke. His smile once more on his face, his fangs fully extended.

"Why don't we go tell Godric and Julia the good news? Unless there is any more helpful information to offer?"

"No, just sick fantasies about having sex with vampires."

Eric pulled her body up against his, "I bet you will be featured in a few of those fantasies from now on." And he bent down to kiss her again. His lips trailed down her throat.

"What about Godric and Julia?"

Her voice was a breathy whisper, her heart beat loud in his ears. He pulled regretfully away from her, "Fine, fine. You're right they should know the good news. And I should stop giving these pathetic creatures any more fuel for their fantasies, "he backed a step away from her, "You're mine."

Sookie smiled shaking her head. _Well his mood has improved._ She walked out the door ahead of him.

He watched her go, his eyes lingering on the way her black pants hugged her curves.

Nan Flanagan stood in front of the fireplace in Sophie-Anne's library warming her hands over the flames, Sophie-Anne herself stood beside her throne one arm casually laying across it's back.

"I can't believe the PR mess this whole thing has caused. It's going to cost millions! Fourteen dead humans! The media is having a field day. The League and Council are very unhappy," she turned to Sophie-Anne a (exasperated/contemptuous/unbelieving) look on her face.

"How could you let this happen? Is it contained yet? I have to fly back to New York in an hour and be ready to give them and the media something."

"My sheriffs have begun measures to contain the human threat, the vampires that have already been infected and reported missing are all accounted for."

"Human threat?" Nan looked at her questioningly.

Sophie-Anne's smile became condescending, "I thought you would have been told already. The drug can be traced back to the Fellowship of the Sun and your friend Newlin. Where he got it from is still not certain," her face became vicious, "but it has got Russel's flair for the dramatic written all over it."

"Russel? As in Russel Edgington, the King of Mississippi? Why would he do something so careless? So dangerous for all of us?"

"We've been fighting for a few centuries now and I think he wants to finally dethrone me. So I guess he is trying to make me look incompetent to the Council so they will take care of his problem for him. How that man ever got to be King with this kind of sloppy planning is just beyond me."

"Do you have any proof?"

"Not yet, but my people are close."

Nan eyed her speculatively. "You'd better hope you're right because everyone is looking for someone to blame for this mess. So you'd better get your proof and get it fast or it might not matter who started it."

She walked out through the door, her entourage materializing out of the shadows to join her as she left.

Sophie-Anne picked up one of the smaller chairs and hurled it across the room. It splintered into pieces when it hit the wall and caused several books to fall.

"Get Eric Northman on the phone."

Review this Story/Chapter


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Getting to Newlin

"So what do we do now?" Godric watched Sookie look around at them expectant. They were upstairs in Eric's office. And Eric had just told them that the drug's effects lasted for about five days, which was a relief and a shock. _That is a very powerful drug, I've never come across anything like it. Where did they ever come up with such and thing...and why?_

It was Eric who answered her, "Now we head to Dallas and find more concrete proof of Newlin's involvement with the distribution of the drug. He will know who is supplying his people, and we follow that person back to whoever is manufacturing the drug. We follow the power chain up to the top. We will glamour the two locals in the basement and release them, but we will keep the soldier here." He held up a hand to stop Sookie before she even asked, "He will be treated fairly."

Sookie considered his expression reading it's total sincerity but not believing him for a moment, _and what does he consider 'fairly'? I remember how I found Lafayette in the basement...I guess the true question is - Do I really care? Nope._

"That actually wasn't what I was going to say." She said acidly, "I was wondering why we're going after Newlin in Dallas when you said it was Russel Edgington in Mississippi who was responsible for the drug. Don't get me wrong I want Newlin out of the picture as much as anyone but isn't the drug distribution more of the issue here?"

Eric looked at her with pitying eyes.

"And that, my dear, is why we go after Newlin first. It was you who said there was a Soldier of the Sun in each team attacking vampires across the state. Therefore we go to Steve and ask him politely to get them to stop. At the same time I'm sure our suspicions will be confirmed as to the origins of the drug."

"Oh." Sookie clamped her mouth shut, self-conscious with all the eyes in the room on her with varying degrees of superiority like she was some simple child. _Well I guess I am the youngest one here by at least a hundred years. _She folded her arms across her chest and sat as far back in her chair as she could, sighing. _And admittedly, politics and tracking people are not my strong suit._

Eric watched her sullenly sit back in the chair and had to suppress a smile. She was just so easy to tease!

"So the question is not where we will go first, but who should be the ones to go. Chow I need you here to run the bar, and Julia you should stay as well."

"Why? The human gets to go!" Julia snarled from the corner. Eric regarded her calmly. Sookie repressed a shudder at his expression. Eric was never scarier than when he got quiet and calm. Like Godric, he was so old and powerful he didn't need to make a show of it. Sookie watched as Julia backed down, her manner saying what her vampire pride wouldn't let her – she would do what Eric wanted.

"The human is useful. Her particular skills will be necessary to do this quickly and quietly. I want you here looking after Kevin and Pam." His tone was quiet and polite, but still somehow dangerous. Julia nodded her assent.

"Godric," Eric turned to his maker with a questioning glance, "it's your choice."

"I am with you." Eric gave no outward sign, but Sookie could feel some of his tension dissolve. And she had to admit some of her own did as well. She hadn't even realized she was tense. _Damn blood bond, makes it hard to distinguish my emotions from theirs sometimes._

Before they could go any further they were interrupted by the phone ringing. It looked to Sookie like Eric was debating not picking it up, but with an exasperated sigh he picked up the receiver. Sookie wondered who could be on the other end that would put that expression on Eric's face. Sitting abruptly in his seat he raised a hand dismissing them all from the room.

Sookie rose from her seat and followed Godric out of the little office.

"Who was that?"

"Sophie-Anne."

"Oh." And suddenly Eric's expression made sense.

Sookie followed Godric, Chow and Julia down the hall and out into Fangtasia. The music was playing softly in the background, the place mostly empty but for small pockets of vampires and a few fangbangers scattered about. As they approached the group closest to the door Chow separated and made for a group with one of the few humans left in the bar. Several seats were vacated and Julia, Godric and Sookie took seats at the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"Hi Jamie."

"Hello Sookie." Jamie gave her a lopsided grin. He was wearing jeans and a red Fangtasia t-shirt tonight. His thick hair once again falling over his face.

"Can I get two O negatives?" Godric turned slightly to his right, regarding Julia on the stool next to him who was staring fixedly at the bar.

"Would you join me?" She looked up into his eyes and nodded once without speaking.

Jamie put the warmed drinks in front of the two vampires on little Fangtasia napkins. Then he turned his full attention on Sookie.

"And you? Can I get the pretty lady something to drink?" His tone told her he would love to give her more than a drink. Sookie felt herself blush. She shot a furtive look at Godric.

"I would like a vodka cranberry, please."

"Comin' right up."

Sookie fidgeting in her seat as he left to make her drink. She tried to watch Godric out of the corner of her eye. _Did he notice that too? _But Godric gave no indication that he had seen anything, or that what he had seen bothered him. His attention was still on Julia.

"How is Kevin doing?"

Sookie saw Julia's knuckles whiten briefly on the bottle, "He's is getting weaker." She turned to Godric, her porcelain features twisted with worry then smoothed into a blank mask. Only her dark eyes showed her distress and anger, they almost glowed with it.

"Eric will not let me take revenge on those responsible, and now I am unable to take it on this Newlin person. I understand his reasons but I want to make someone pay."

Godric looked at her sympathetically. "We will revenge the suffering Kevin has endured, but killing those humans in the basement will not bring you satisfaction." She shot him a sharp look that seemed to say she disagreed with him there.

"Kevin will need you very much in another night or two, and we will need you to watch Pam until we return. The man responsible for these atrocities will pay with his life. I promise you. He does not value any life but his own. But it must be done with the utmost care and planning. The human world must not think we had anything to do with it."

She became very still. "I know, I just really, really want to kill something." Suddenly she gave him a brilliant smile and Godric chuckled. She slipped off the stool.

"I think I will go and check on Kevin once more before daylight." She nodded to both Godric and Sookie and departed swiftly through the door. Sookie was a little confused by the whole encounter. _I wonder how old she is...Did she support the Great Revelation?_ Sookie resolved to be extra cautious around her. When she looked down her drink was already in front of her, Jamie down at the other end of the bar serving other thirsty patrons. She picked it up and took a large gulp. Since she didn't drink that often it felt like that one small amount of alcohol went straight to her head. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling so Sookie took another large gulp. She felt a little steadier, it had been a hell of a night. Since Godric had not spoken to her, Sookie let her attention wander. She stared at all the bottles on the wall, their different colours reflecting what little light there was in the bar. As she stared all the colours began to merge. And suddenly she could hear the thoughts of every human within a fifty mile radius! She reeled under the intensity of the onslaught, gripping the edge of the bar to remain in her seat and upright.

Godric's his hand came down on her shoulder, steadying her in her seat. The voices were still so loud in her head she couldn't do anything but close her eyes and endure. She focused all her strength to reinforcing her mental shields. After what felt like hours the clamour finally began to die down and things became quiet in her head once again leaving her brain feeling tender and bruised.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Are you going to be sick?"

"No, no. I'm fine now. Just a bit of a headache, it hit me suddenly that's all."

Godric looked suspicious, but nodded.

"A glass of water?"

Jamie who had drifted down the bar nodded and swiftly brought her an icy glass of water. She pushed the still half-full glass of alcohol away from her gingerly. And gripped the glass of water tightly.

_What the Fuck was that?!_ Sookie was still breathing deeper than usual. _Oh please don't let that ever, ever, ever happen again! Goodness!_ She rubbed her temples, frightened, trying physically to wipe the experience from memory. She just wanted to escape.

"Godric how much longer do we have to be here tonight?"

"I will take you to Eric's now, if that's what you want. I will just go back and tell him. Wait here a moment." He vanished through the back door.

"Sookie are you alright? Can I do anything? Get you anything?" Sookie looked up into Jamie's concerned face. _I wish you could._

"No, no I'll be fine, unless you have some Advil back there?"

"Sorry, just booze and a pair of skilled hands. Is there anything they can do for you?" He winked and she tried her best to give him a smile.

"I think some Advil and bed are all I need. Thank you for your concern."

Jamie turned his head toward the back door and she followed his gaze. Eric and Godric were both walking out into the bar, and heading straight for her. Eric's head was bent to hear whatever it was Godric was saying to him. Neither looked happy.

"I guess this is goodnight then Sookie," and Jamie sighed theatrically from behind the bar. "Take care of yourself. I will eagerly await your return."

_Seriously this guy, he just doesn't give up! _Sookie laughed under her breath and shook her head slowly, careful not to disturb it too much.

"I will Jamie. And goodnight."

She hopped off the bar stool smiling to herself. She would never admit it but his over the top flirting was growing on her. She was beginning to understand why so many women fell for Jason, not that she had any intention of ever giving in to him – _I have enough vampires on my plate already, thank you very much!_

Sookie gave him a little wave and walked toward Eric and Godric, relieved the night seemed to be coming to a close.

Eric was looking over her shoulder at Jamie a very speculative expression on his face, Godric looked sombre. Sookie felt her mood plummet, _maybe this night isn't over yet. Goddammit!_

"So what did the Queen have to say?" She prepared herself for the worst. But Eric answered her absently, still looking at Jamie.

"Oh the usual, threatening me with death and the loss of my territory if I don't find evidence implicating Mississippi soon."

He looked down into her face, and she felt her breath catch as his blue eyes captured hers.

"But tonight I don't want you to worry about anything. Tomorrow we will be in Dallas and begin our hunt again."

The plane landed in Dallas three hours before sunset. Sookie had had plenty of time in the air to think about her experiences in Dallas. A lot had happened to her here. She had yet to visit the place and not have her life completely altered. Sookie had only accepted five of the little bottles of alcohol this trip. She wanted to be ready for anything when they landed, but she had wanted to stop all her thinking and worrying. _What if the Fellowship knows we're coming this time too?_ As the little jet descended Sookie felt her stomach flip and ears pop with the sudden change in pressure. She held on to the seat arms and closed her eyes. The feeling past quickly as the jet evened out and headed for the landing strip. Sookie peeked out her window, and watched the ground rapidly approaching. She let her mental shields drop just to be on the safe side. The thoughts of the two pilots and the stewardess came to her, but there were no suspicious comments. The stewardess entered the cabin and walked toward her, a wide smile on her pretty face. Her black crinkly hair was escaping from under her cap and Sookie eyed her enviously, she pulled off that casual messy look that no mater how hard Sookie tried she just couldn't. _I probably have airplane hair..._She brought a hand up to her hair and as expected it had fallen flat. _Well damn._

"Would you like another bottle for the road?"

"Oh no thank you, I think I've had enough. But could you tell me the time?"

The stewardess looked down at her watch. "It's five o'clock." Sookie was silent while she sifted through the woman's thoughts, _nothin' suspicious there._ She must have been silent for longer than she thought because the stewardess's smile wavered, "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you." Sookie unbuckled herself and stood up. She felt an odd moment of déjà vu when she stepped off the plane and there was a limo and driver waiting for her in the hanger. For one painful moment she felt a pang of longing for her first lover, but this time the sign read Northman Party, not Compton Party. Sookie tried to dispel Bill from her mind but wasn't entirely successful. She listened to the limo driver carefully as she approached, but he was just looking forward to the end of his shift, apparently he had a hot date tonight.

"I'm the Northman party."

"Would you like to wait in the limo while we load the coffins miss? There is Champaign and chocolates waiting for you if you would like them."

Still scanning his thoughts intently she turned undecided for a moment, but she could see the coffins coming this way and she got into the back with only the slightest of reservations. The two coffins were loaded in the extra wide trunk and the driver jumped in behind the wheel

Sookie watched the streets and buildings go by while she ate her way absently through the small box of chocolates. Soon enough they pulled into the underground parking lot of the Hotel Carmilla, the vampire hotel for the city of Dallas. It looked just as she remembered it as she walked into the reception area to check in. At the reception desk Sookie asked the beautiful blond if Barry the bellboy still worked here.

"Yes he does, but he is not working tonight. Would you like to leave a message here for him?"

Sookie considered for a moment, "No thank you, I'll just try to catch him later."

"I have you down for a lightproof suite with a king sized bed with an adjoining room on the fourth floor, room 407." She handed Sookie the electronic key. "The coffins have already been taken to the room. Is there anything else?"

"No, no thank you."

Sookie headed toward the elevators, trying to keep her memories at bay. Riding up in the elevator alone the memories kept flashing in front of her eyes. So much had happened here, her last good memories with Bill were here, Godric trying to kill himself on the roof. This was a place of important changes in her life. _I wonder what will change for me this time?_ She thought, with not a little apprehension, walking down the dimly lit hallways to her room.

Godric woke and unlatched the coffin from the inside. _Well it's been awhile since I travelled that way. _In fact the last time he had travelled in a coffin, he had been travelling from the old world to the new. He closed his eyes and relaxed when he sensed Sookie close by in the next room. He could smell human food, _she must have ordered food in_. Godric closed the coffin after him, and walked through the door into the other room. Sookie was laying on the couch fast asleep, still in her travelling clothes. She was wearing a little blue, flowered dress, the colour nicely setting off her blond hair and tanned skin. He was drawn to her small form, so vulnerable in sleep.

Memories of living here, being sheriff of Area 9 and his decision to meet the sun were strong in him. His despair at living only to survive felt very close to the surface. _Only this child stood between me and oblivion. She gave me purpose again, when I couldn't find it for myself. I owe her much. Both of our lives changed here, setting us upon a new course. I wonder where it will take us... _He squatted down next to her, brushing her hair back from her face and she stirred in her sleep.

"Mmmm." Her face turned toward his touch, and he couldn't help but smile. _So young, so vulnerable, and yet such power. So much power...and so much mystery. Fate certainly smiled on me the day I met her. She has captured both Eric and I, not an easy thing for a mortal to do, or to bear. She is definitely unique. _He stroked her cheek, "Sookie, my love, it is time to wake up."

She murmured incoherently, a small crease appearing between her brows. He kissed it softly, moving his lips to her ear.

"Love, it is time to wake."

Drowsily her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. "I'm awake."

He smiled back and kissed her softly on her luscious lips. When the kiss ended her smile became playful.

"Or I could still be dreaming." Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him back down into another kiss. For a moment he lost himself in her, unable to resist what she offered. He pulled back, carefully breaking her hold on him as he felt Eric begin to stir in the other room. _Now we can begin our planning._ He watched as her bottom lip stuck out invitingly in a small pout. He smiled down into her beautiful, beckoning blue eyes. He straightened as Eric entered the room.

"Now that we are all awake I shall call Isabelle, wait here." Godric walked into the other room taking out his cell phone as he went. Sookie swung her legs over the couch and sat herself up, stretching. Eric crossed the room and sat himself next to her, his long arms stretching out along the back of the couch. He was dressed in his usual black pant and black tank top combination. _Probably to show off his amazing arms to the best advantage._ She scooted herself a little closer to him.

"Did you have a good flight Sookie?"

"Yes, everything went smoothly. I ordered some food from room service, I hope that's okay?"

She looked up at him questioning.

"That's fine Sookie, order anything you like."

"Oh good, and thank you." She smiled at him, and he gave her a lopsided smile in return.

"So what do we do now that we're here?"

"Isabelle will come over and tell Godric where we can find Steve Newlin. I packed all the disguise things, so if we have to send you in during the day, you can pass unrecognized. But I don't like the thought of you in there alone, if something goes wrong..." Sookie watched a darkness creep into his eyes. And she knew that if anything happened to her Eric would kill them all, regardless of the consequences. In a way she felt flattered, and in another frightened, both for him and of him. Eric could be truly terrifying when he wanted to be. She put a hand on his knee and looked up into his face, serious.

"Nothing will happen. This time they will not see me coming. Tomorrow is Sunday, I will go in for mass and see what I can find out. Surely he will have some of his soldiers around him, I will hear something."

Eric watched her steadily. She wasn't sure when it occurred but suddenly she was sure he wasn't thinking about the mission anymore. His eyes had that look that men get when they are thinking about sex. She was very familiar with the look and was profoundly grateful that she couldn't hear his thoughts. Just him looking at her like that made her want to jump into his lap and start grinding herself on him like a cat in heat. So when a knock came at the door, Sookie jumped like someone had electrocuted her. Eric sighed and got up to get the door. Isabelle and two other stood in the doorway, she was just as beautiful as before, her long dark hair was in a high ponytail that fell straight down her back. She was dressed in a white, skintight leather outfit, and Sookie cringed when she saw the height of her heels. Behind her stood a man and a woman, both vampires from the absence of thoughts.

The guy was dressed in a blue pinstriped suit, his huge belt buckle was a garish metal bull. And to complete the ensemble he was wearing cowboy boots. The girl was a beautiful blond, her face was very young. Sookie guessed she had been maybe seventeen when she had been turned. She wore a red corset and jean skirt and was also wearing cowboy boots, only hers were red to match her top. Her hair was done in low pigtails.

"Hello Eric. You remember Joseph and Trudi." Isabelle gestured vaguely behind her.

"Yes, why don't you come in?"

The three vampires entered the room and Isabelle looked around. She smiled at Sookie when she saw her on the couch.

"Hello again Sookie. I trust you are well?"

"Hello Isabelle. I am good, thank you. How has being sheriff been treating you?"

"I find myself quite up to the task, though I wish Godric were still with us. I miss him."

"As I miss you Isabelle." His soft voice came from the doorway between the rooms. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"I would like to thank you again for watching Newlin for us, he has been causing us quite a bit of trouble over in Louisiana. I can't seem to shake the man."

"Yes, his fanatics have spread through all our territories, their 'churches' are popping up everywhere. I am glad you are here to stop him, but I fear the disease has already set in to the human populace, the murders in Louisiana have had far reaching consequences for all of us. You said it was some type of drug?"

"Yes, it seems that a vampire once injected cannot control their hunger. They seem to devolve to a more primitive state of mind and they kill whomever they can catch. We have had two of our own infected just these past few nights."

"Will they be alright?"

"We think so, we found and interrogated the humans responsible and they told us it would last five days. The first infected should be recovering tonight."

"So who made this drug and why? Surely you don't think Newlin?"

"That is what we intend to find out. As it was Soldiers of the Sun who are responsible for the attacks across Louisiana, it is safe to assume the drug is coming to them through Newlin. With Sookie's help we will try to find out the origin of the drug." The three Dallas vampires all looked at Sookie in a synchronized movement. Sookie had to repress a shudder at the alien movement. She suddenly felt very conscious that she was the only human in the room. She felt very nervous and felt a smile stretch across her face. All three vampires regarded her with blank eyes for a moment more, then the two females turned their attention back to Godric and Eric. The male, Joseph, regarded her for another moment and Sookie pulled her dress down her thighs as inconspicuously as she could. When she turned her attention to the conversation again she saw the blond eyeing Eric appreciatively and Sookie felt like growling at her. _He's mine bitch, back off!_ With effort Sookie kept anything from showing on her face. _Now's not the time to get possessive._

"Steve Newlin is holed up in his estate on the other side of town, close to his church. We've had both human and vampire surveillance on him. Also the Weres are watching him, we keep our distance from them, but their smell is around both the church and his home."

"I know the Weres distrust vampires but do you think they would join such an organization They would surely hate the two-natured if they ever found out about them." Godric frowned.

"We only noted their presence we did not ask the packmaster here in Dallas." Isabelle sounded contrite. The vampires all looked at each other in silence.

"So then why don't we just ask them?" This time all the vampires turned to look at her in one movement. Sookie gulped and wondered if she should have spoken at all. _But hell, we want to know, why not ask someone? _Eric looked amused. He turned to Isabelle, "Would you make the call, that way it is official? Knowing what he is like he will only answer official requests. Plus I would like to keep our presence here as little known as possible."

She nodded and partially turned herself to Joseph. "Send the request." Joseph nodded and left the room.

"I will show you to Newlin's house tonight if you would like." Isabelle looked back and forth between Godric and Eric.

"Yes the quicker we move the better." _Is it just me or did Eric's eyes flicker to me when he said that? _Sookie tried to dismiss the sudden uneasy feeling that coiled in her gut. _I must have imagined it. And I agree the quicker we can get him to stop his soldiers the sooner I can get back home._

Eric turned his head, "Are you ready to go Sookie?"

"I wanna change first, just give me a sec." She hopped up off the couch and ran into the bedroom. She dug quickly into her bag pulling out her stretchy black pants and long black sleeved shirt. She was beginning to think of it as her spy attire. Quickly she shimmied into the pants and threw the dress over her head. She walked quickly back out into the front room.

"Ready."

The vampires approached the Newlin's mansion silently. They approached the outer wall, it had to be at least nine feet and was covered in ivy. _I guess to better conceal any alarm and surveillance systems. _Sookie once again on Godric's back. She left the detecting of any electronic surveillance to the vampires, and it was her job to make sure they didn't run into any human guards or detect if any alarm system had been tripped and the guards became alerted to their presence. Sookie clung to Godric's back like a tenacious monkey, her heart thudding loudly in her ears as she concentrated all her energy on trying to hear any thoughts close to their position. She'd had to pull her power back a couple times already hearing too many thoughts from all over the immediate area. She could hear a soldier about to pass in front of their position.

"Stop. Wait."

All the vampires halted just behind Godric. She knew exactly when the vampires could smell and hear the guard because Godric became still under her and Joseph hissed quietly under his breath. He began to inch forward like he couldn't help himself. A quiet hiss came from Isabelle and his advance stopped. Sookie noted all this with only a small part of her brain, the majority of her attention was still focused on the patrolling soldier. As soon as he passed Sookie gave the vampire the go ahead.

"All clear."

The vampires moved together as one, and Sookie clung tightly as they jumped the fence and took shelter in a shadowed angle of the house. Sookie felt a question pop into her head, _why didn't we just fly here and land on the roof? This all seems a bit complicated..._but she kept the thought to herself and resolved to ask Godric later. Sookie refocused on the task at hand. She picked out the thoughts of Steve and Sarah easily from the staff in the house. Right now they were thinking some pretty nasty things about each other. _Apparently things haven't gotten any better between them since Jason and I watched them on television._

"He's in there."

"What's he thinking?"

"Nothing helpful, just wanting to kill his wife because she's annoying him."

Trudi snickered, "Sounds like a pleasant guy."

_That's an understatement. _Sookie thought as another murder fantasy flickered before her eyes. Sarah was moping and whining about how Steve never let her be a part of the plan. Sookie had a moment of sympathetic understanding for Steve if this was a usual night in the Newlin household. Sookie closed her eyes and focused all her attention on Steve. About five minutes later, but what felt like hours, Sookie sighed.

"He's not thinking about it at all! What kind of monster doesn't even think about what he's unleashed?"

"A very dangerous kind." Godric answered in his soft voice while looking up into one of the upstairs windows. "What is he doing?"

"He's heading to his office to prepare for tomorrow's sermon."

"Shall we get closer then?" He held out his hand to her. Sookie put her hand in his cool one. He turned his head to the other vampires, "If you would all wait here for a moment." He swept her up into his arms and suddenly she was looking into a window two floors up. The room she was looking into was too dark for her to see anything, only a little bit of light was coming into the room from the hallway. Godric paused in front of the window for only a moment, then he was on the move again. Sookie was only aware of blurs of movement as he searched for the office Steve was using. She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer - _Oh please let it be a room with a window! _

Her prayers were answered, the room did not have a window, but it did have a balcony with doors. Godric landed lightly on the balcony and set Sookie down beside him, both crouching down low so as not to be easily seen from below.

The four vampires waited in the shadow of the building. Eric couldn't help watching after them every now and then making a sudden restless movements. Isabelle watched him with an amused expression.

"It seems you've embraced the idea of human companionship after all. I'm curious, is it suiting you?"

He looked her over dispassionately, Trudi and Joseph who had been grinning behind her abruptly took a step back and assumed blank expressions, looking nervously at the ground.

"What have I told you about looking at me like that?"

Isabelle wiped the smile from her face and lowered her eyes apologetically. Eric went back to watching after Sookie and Godric ignoring the other vampires. After a few minutes he could still feel Isabelle's eyes on him.

"Sookie is useful." His voice was quiet as he turned his head toward Isabelle, "and she has brought Godric back. I owe her much." His gaze returned to the house, but he no longer saw it. Isabelle watched him thoughtfully.

"She certainly does seem unique." _Interesting.._._Both Godric and Eric? My, my, my. First Bill Compton, and now two of the most powerful vampires on this continent. I wonder how she does it..._

Sookie could hear Steve moving about the room behind the doors.

-'_Now how can I work that in…? Brothers and Sisters you are here because you know, you have become aware that evil has slipped in amongst us. Satan walks freely at night, and his children have covered the Earth, heir evil spreading and becoming more influential each day. Vampires have chosen to turn their backs on God and the kingdom promised us when we finally die...No, no, no, that doesn't sound right!'_

"He's still just thinking of tomorrow's sermon." Sookie whispered so close to Godric's ear that her lips brushed his skin with every word.

"Then we shall wait." Godric's face was impassive. Sookie got the feeling he would wait here till dawn if that was what it took. _I really hope we don't have to do that..._

She shifted herself a little further from Godric, touching a vampire was hindering her abilities. She listened to the twisted ravings of his mind till she was sick to her stomach. His hate was consuming him, it was directed at everything, vampires were just the easiest target and the one that would get him the followers, but he had plans that only began with them. Sookie felt poisoned by his hate. She felt Godric's hand on her shoulder and Steve's thoughts were blissfully muted, she sighed in relief slumping back.

"Sookie we should go now."

"But we haven't found out anything!"

"You've said he will be at his church tomorrow that is enough." And before she could protest further he had her in his arms and was descending toward the ground. With the growing distance, she felt some of the poison slipping from her. She clutched Godric closer. Newlin's hate felt like it had left a mark on her soul; she felt so tired. When he landed next to the others Godric didn't set her down but held her in his arms as he conferred with the other vampires. Eric hovered protectively over both of them.

"We shall take Sookie back now, tomorrow she must infiltrate his church and try to provoke him into revealing himself." When Sookie heard this she tried to hold beck the tears that seemed to be so close to the surface.

"We will contact you tomorrow night if we find anything out."

"Yes, Godric." Isabelle and her two underlings bowed deeply and melted into the night. Eric gently touched Sookie's hair then launched himself into the air. Godric followed half a second later Sookie still clinging to him.

Sookie walked quietly between the two vampires as they neared their room at the Hotel Carmilla. The hallways with their mood lighting only seemed to deepen the dark mood she was in. Eric opened the door and held it open for her and Godric to enter. Sookie walked in feeling numb. She walked straight into the bathroom without speaking a word. The two vampires watched her with identical concerned expressions, they could feel her pain but couldn't really understand it.

In the bathroom Sookie stared blankly into the mirror and let the tears fall. She felt very shaken and uncomfortable in her skin after tonight's experience, her limbs felt heavy and unwilling to obey her brain's commands. She felt polluted by his hate, she couldn't stop his thoughts from running loops in her mind. More than anything in the world she wanted to be home and to sit in her kitchen with Gran and have everything be normal and boring; for religion to seem sane again. She ran the tap and splashed cold water on her face. She numbly went about her nightly routine, washing her face, brushing her teeth – very normal, human tasks that somehow made her feel a little better. When she felt a little steadier she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to get her pyjamas.

_Maybe I should have a shower as well. A good hot shower always makes me feel better._

Something completely unrelated to the mood she was in was nagging at the edge of her consciousness as she walked toward the bedroom but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring it to the forefront. She could feel Eric and Godric in the other room though she couldn't hear anything. Pulling out the soft white camisole and matching shorts out of her bag she walked back into the front room. They were there, one large and blond and the other small and dark, sitting on the couch side by side talking quietly. She felt another bit of her bad mood slide away as she watched them.

She would have never believed it possible for her to love both, but she did. Eric, the devious and entrepreneurial vampire – he made no apologies for what he was, he enjoyed being a vampire and found few redeeming qualities in humans. At first he had seemed to have no redeeming qualities himself, but watching him with Godric had showed her that that assumption was wrong. There was more to him. He had, on a few occasions, put himself in danger for her sake. _Not to mention his skills in the bedroom_... Sookie shivered at the thought. And Godric, the ancient vampire who hated himself, as Bill had, for the monster he saw himself as and yet was more understanding and compassionate than any human could ever be. She still felt like a sixteen year old around him, breathless and tongue tied. He was so sweet and wonderful. And he was also fantastic in bed...

They had become her strength, and simultaneously, her peril. What they were presented a danger she could not ignore and being close to their world, the supernatural world, was constantly getting her beaten and almost killed. Though her life had changed so drastically and her friends at home could not understand why she chose to be here, she could not leave them. It was only in the supernatural community that she didn't feel like 'crazy Sookie', she was accepted and even considered special for her abilities here. Plus now that she knew she wasn't entirely human she had no idea how she was going to go back to her old life, or even if she could. _They do say ignorance is bliss..._

Both vampires looked up at her in the same moment, and she repressed the impulse to invite them both to bed. And that's when it hit her. _Only one bed! _She controlled her facial expression with difficulty but couldn't stop the blush she felt creeping up her neck. She was shocked into speechlessness. _Good Heavens! Why didn't I think of this before?! Are we all really gunna sleep in the same bed? Can we even all fit? _She glanced back into the bedroom considering the size of the bed and the likelihood of three people fitting in. Unfortunately the bed looked quite capable of fitting the three of them, with the possibility of a fourth. Sookie felt her flush deepen.

Eric was aware the moment Sookie entered the doorway and felt it when her mood began to lighten. He watched her expressions as they flickered across her face while she thought they weren't paying attention. _I wonder what she's thinking. It would be so convenient to be able to read her mind._ Both he and Godric looked up at her watching her blush, the blood flooding under her skin making her look so delicious and tempting. _Is she blushing to make herself more appealing?_ Then he watched her glance back into the bedroom and almost burst out laughing. _I think she's just realizing the closeness of our sleeping arrangements! Ah, sweet Sookie!_

"Yes Sookie?" Godric's voice was soft and prompting. Eric could hear the amusement he was masterfully holding back. He'd heard a human use an expression that seemed quite appropriate for the look on Sookie's face: a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-" It came out as a croak and Eric almost lost control of his laughter again. She cleared her throat and tried again. Godric got up from the couch and took a step toward her.

"I'm just gunna jump in the shower. You boys go back to your planning." And she booked it as fast as she could across the room back into the bathroom.

Godric was grinning hugely when he turned back to Eric, while Eric himself was shaking with suppressed laughter. Godric's face grew a little concerned. "Do you think we've pushed her too far with only the one bed?"

"I think she'll come around. Do you remember that girl in Morocco, she only needed a little prompting." Eric lifted himself off the couch and pulled his shirt over his head. "I think I'll go in there now and pitch her the idea." Godric rolled his eyes

"While you do that, I have a few people I would like to talk to before this night is through. I will be back in awhile."

Eric had already started for the bathroom and was dropping his pants on the floor.

As Eric slipped through the door he paused for a moment enjoying the view through the glass door of the shower. Sookie was standing under the water, her face in the spray her hands braced against the wall. He stopped breathing when she gasped for breath letting the water cascade down her back. With a wicked smile he stealthily he entered into the shower behind her. He lathered up his hands and reached for her shoulders. He almost groaned when their skin made contact, her skin was so warm beneath his cool fingers. She yelped when she felt his cool hands on her and bolted upright. Eric chuckled.

"I thought you might need some help getting to the hard to reach places." And his hands began caress her thoroughly starting at her shoulders and working his way down. Sookie's protest died in her throat as his talented fingers turned her tense muscles to jelly. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to his wonderfully smooth touch, feeling every tingling sensation. The contrasting temperatures of his hands on her back and the hot water hitting her front sent goosebumps over her flesh and she felt her nipples harden. She moaned as his hands kneaded her ass but he was careful to avoid touching her any more intimately just yet. Her worked his way down her legs, then he turned her around to face him. He leaned his head down to kiss her slowly and gently, exploring her lips and tongue, feeling her respond beneath him. She tried to press herself against him but he gently held her back. With another handful of soap he smoothed it down each of her arms, delighting in the feel of the slippery foam on her skin as he caressed his way down to her full firm breasts, her nipples hard under his palms. She shivered beneath his touch, her head falling back, her mouth open, a yearning sound coming from her. Eric felt his body move toward her of it's own volition and held himself back with difficulty. Her voice had sent a wave of lust through him that drove him to his knees. He moved down to the flat plane of her stomach and lower to her thighs and she let out another moan of anticipation. His hand moved up her thigh and cupped her savouring her heat. She gasped as his finger entered her quickly followed by a second. Her hips thrust toward him as his fingers took up a rhythm, his thumb finding her clit and rubbing gently. She began to moan and cry out, her thighs opening for him as his fingers kept up their relentless assault. When he felt her muscles begin to tighten around him he pushed her back under the direct spray and caressed her skin with his other hand, reaching up and taking a breast in his hand and pinching her nipple.

"Oh, oh, Eric! Oh! Yes, yes, yes! She braced herself against the wall and felt the waves of pleasure crash through her body. Her free arm reached down and gripped the back of his head and pressed his face to her inner thigh.

"Dot it!" It was both command and plea. Eric sunk his teeth into her soft flesh, the hot water feeling cool next to her sweet blood in his mouth. Sookie threw her head back and made a guttural sound deep in her throat as she felt his fangs penetrate.

Almost mad with the taste of her in his mouth he drank deeply. He pulled himself back, licking the wound, kissing it gently. As he straightened he looked down into her face, taking it between his hands and kissing her firmly, feeling his need for her peak. He turned her back around so she was at the other end of the shower facing the wall. He pushed her over till she braced herself against the wall and spread her legs for him. He took a second to admire her in the position licking his lips in anticipation. He mounted her from behind, one hand gripping her hip firmly to steady her as he thrust. He sighed in satisfaction as he felt himself enter her fully.

"Oh Sookie!"

He brought himself almost all the way out and slowly pushed himself back in to the hilt, his strokes deep and measured, his pace increasing in time with her moaning. She pushed back to meet each stroke as he thrust himself into her over and over. His hands rose to her breasts as he drilled into her and he felt their flesh shake with the violence of his penetration. He felt her muscles begin to tighten again, and felt his own mounting tension. He reached down and found her clit again, and with each plunge he rubbed it lightly.

"Eric ! Oh fuck!, Oh God yes! Yes! Oh God!"

She came hard, her muscles clamping down on him, the sensation send him over the edge as well. He quickly leaned over her and bit into her shoulder while his body stiffened and thrust as deeply into her as he could get feeling release ripple outward from where their bodies met. Lazily Eric stroked her soft arms while he licked the bite marks. She was breathing heavily and he could feel the spasms still wracking her body from time to time. He held her to him tightly and brought them both under the spray of the water, their bodies still connected. She leaned back against him sighing.

Eric reached behind him and turned off the water. Stepping out from behind her he grabbed two white towels wrapping one around himself and holding the other out to her. Sookie accepted the towel with a murmured thank you. She felt fantastic, all quivery and sore in all the right places. She walked carefully over to the sink proud that her legs were able to hold her up and wobbled only slightly. She just wanted to crash. She pulled the blow dryer from it's spot on the wall and began drying her hair so it would be less of a hassle in the morning. When her hair was soft and dry she looked in the mirror to notice that Eric was still behind her watching her. He stepped up behind her and handed her her pyjamas.

"Thank you." She stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek but at the last moment he turned his face and their lips met. His fingers gently traced the contour of her face as he kissed her, trailing down her neck and into her hair. When he pulled back Sookie fell forward slightly, her sense of balance completely gone. _Wow. What was I doing?_

She looked down at the clothing in her hand completely at a loss for a moment as her consciousness caught up. _Pyjamas, right. _Sookie pulled the camisole over her head and pulled the little shorts on and threw the towel onto the sink. Her still damp skin caused the material to stick to her in places and become quite see through. She felt his eyes burning holes into her back and without turning left the bathroom and made it to the bedroom as quickly as she could without actually running. She closed the door firmly behind her and turned to the bed yelping again and almost jumped out of her skin. Eric was already there lying full length on the bed completely naked. He laughed at the stunned expression on her face.

"You need to learn to share Sookie." He rubbed the spot next to him invitingly. "Come on hop in. Lots to do tomorrow, you should really get some rest." His blue eyes were innocent beneath his raised eyebrows. Sookie tentatively slipped into bed beside him under the covers trying to eye him suspiciously. He slipped in under the covers himself and turned her body so they spooned, and placing his chilly feet against her warm ones sighing in satisfaction.

"You are so lovely and warm." He whispered gently into her hair and became still behind her. After a minute Sookie gave in and relaxed into his cuddling. _This does feel really nice. Dammit, stupid vampire always getting his way..._She stifled a yawn and snuggled back into his cool chest.

"Goodnight Eric."

"Sleep well Sookie."

Sookie woke more comfortable and serene than she could ever remember and for a moment she didn't open her eyes but basked in the feeling for just a little longer. When she opened her eyes she realized why she felt so complete – she was sandwiched between both Godric and Eric's inert forms. She took another moment trying to come to grips with the reality of the situation. _I'm in love with two guys ...and they don't seem to mind sharing...how odd...and nice for a change. But am I the kind of girl who is okay with being shared? _She considered that trying to dig deep, but all the objections that came to her were social prejudices, none of them came from the heart. The truth was that she felt safe and happy waking to both of them touching her. Somehow it was right. _Maybe I should consider this another time._ It had occurred to her that her mind and body may not be working to their full potential while she stayed in bed with two incredibly hot vampires whom she shared blood bonds with. She slipped out of the bed jostling them as little as possible. She grabbed her bag from the floor and headed to the bathroom. She looked at her watch, _two hours till the church service. I guess I better get ready fast._ She rummaged through the mysterious packages Pam had gotten her and found the little brown wig again. There was also a body suit and she examined with a confused expression till she realized it would change her body type, yet another camouflage to help her slip in undetected. There was also clothes and what looked like the top half of a pair of dentures. Just for the heck of it Sookie put them up to her mouth looking at herself in the mirror. Astonished she fitted it into her mouth. _My gap has completely disappeared! _Sookie smiled at herself experimentally and was astonished at the unfamiliar smile reflected back at her. She tried speaking a few words, and if she was careful it didn't effect her speech. _Wow! Pam thought of everything but one of those cool voice altering devices..._ Then suddenly suspicious and a little excited so she searched all the bags again, but didn't find anything more. With the theme from James Bond running through her head Sookie put on all of her disguise. Staring amazed at the stranger that looked back at her from the mirror. A short, plump brunette with a lovely smile. She wore a cream and pink patterned dress with matching hat and shoes. _So what shall I call myself?_

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I have been dying of a chest cold and though I had a nice bit of time off work, I find it difficult to write under the influence of cold medication. (blame the makers of NyQuill) The next chapter is already underway so hopefully it will be up soon. Don't forget to review, comment and enjoy!

Review this Story/Chapter


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Mabel Heenan

Sookie made her way through the hotel and down through the lobby trying to think up a backstory in case she was asked today in the church. Churchgoers were always interested in a new face, and never more inquisitive than at church. So she revised her story over and over in her head.

_Mabel Heenan, 26, born and raised just outside the city limits of Shreveport in Louisiana. One older brother: Ned. Parents: Shirley and Peter. Older brother went missing – family suspects vampire involvement since the rash of vampire attacks all over Louisiana..._

Sookie thought it all worked out pretty well. In the elevator he adjusted the wig and the unfamiliar fat suit. When she looked at herself in the mirrored wall in the full disguise she couldn't recognize herself. _I guess that's the point. _But she felt uncomfortable looking into a strangers face.

She kept an eye out for Barry but she didn't see him anywhere in the nearly deserted hotel.

She stepped down the concrete steps out into the busy, beautiful Dallas morning. The sun was out without a cloud in the sky and it promised to be a beautiful day. Sookie dug into her little purse and found a pair of sunglasses. Eric had left a wad of cash on the table that she'd assumed was for her, that was now stowed in her purse along with a mini tape recorder and miniature spy camera, both fitting conveniently into a pocket sized Bible, their shapes cut out just like she was in some kind of conspiracy spy movie. Sookie felt a little ridiculous carrying them in her purse and she knew it could be a little dangerous if she were searched...but it was important to gather as much evidence as possible. _Though how exactly I'm going to trap him...Lord please help me with this one!_

Sending up her fervent prayer, Sookie had bumped into someone as she had turned to hail down a cab. Her sunglasses went flying off and the man had already stooped to pick them up for her.

"I'm so, so sorry! I was just in a big ol' hurry and wasn't watching where I was goin'. I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"

The face that smiled politely up at her, handing back her sunglasses, was Barry!

"Barry! There you are!"

She could feel the confusion in his head as he tried to place her face, though her voice sent up warning bells.

'_It's me Sookie.'_

_'Oh Shit! You again?! What are you doing back here?'_ He straightened from his crouch and handed her her sunglasses turning his body back to the stairs of the hotel looking like he wanted nothing more than to escape her.

_'The Fellowship is attacking vampires all over Louisiana with a drug that drives them crazy with hunger. We need proof, so here I am.'_

Barry looked at her with understanding, she could tell he had heard all about it on the news, but still a little fear. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of it.

'_Well I hope you're successful. Have a nice day.'_

He tried to manoeuvrer himself around her and make it up the stairs into the hotel but Sookie snagged his arm as he tried to pass.

"Please!" '_Please Barry, wait!'_

_'Why?'_

_'Barry I could really use your help. I'm about to walk into Steve Newlin's church again with no back up-'_

_'Oh no! I am not going to deliver any more messages for you. The last time I was bitten and nearly got killed!'_

Sookie bit her lip, "I was going to ask if you'd come with me." _'Two heads are better than one my Gran used to say. I could pay you for your time.'_

Barry looked at her with agonized eyes, his head flipping between her and the front door of the hotel.. She could tell he needed the money for something but she couldn't decipher the reason.

_'And you won't tell the vampires about me?'_

_'Of course not!' _She thought indignantly.

He looked at her a little sheepishly then as he read her sincerity and she had to grip her hands together to keep from slapping him as the reason for his reluctance slipped into her mind. He didn't just fear the vampires, he didn't want to be tied to them like she was, their tool. As he saw it they had way too much power over her life, and he wanted to stay well away from it.

_'That's understandable, but a little hypocritical seeing as you need to work in a vampire hotel to maintain your sanity.'_

He shrugged. '_I've been working a little to try and put up shields like you said, but I'm just not that good at it.'_

_'So if I pay you and show you how to put up more effective mental shields will you come with me this morning to church? _One blond eyebrow raised in enquiry.

He sighed and she picked out from his head that he had only been going in to the hotel for his check, his shift didn't start till tonight.

"Great! Let's get going then." She took his hand in hers and pulled his reluctant form to the curb with her and hailed down a cab like she had seen the people do in movies.

She gave the cabby the address for the church and asked him to hurry, then turned her attention to Barry who was staring wistfully back at the hotel that was quickly disappearing from view.

"Alright well we'd better get our story straight. I was trying to think of a story when I bumped into you. So far I've come up with my name, it's Mabel Heenan. I'm twenty-six years old. I have an older brother Ned who went missing and my parents: Shirley and Peter Heenan, suspect vampire involvement with all the vampire attacks all over Louisiana. The last time I went in undercover I had a fiancé so I don't think that one would be smart again."

She looked down at herself, "Do I look like the type of girl who would have a boyfriend or should you just be a family friend who was willing to escort me out here? Or was already out here and I decided to visit? Speaking of which what is your last name? Or would you like to have a fake name too?"

Looking at the blank look on Barry's face she didn't even need to look into his thoughts to know he had gotten less than half of what she had been saying.

"I'm sorry when I'm nervous I tend to babble. Should I slow down?" He nodded numbly and she started again, this time slower. They spent the rest of the cab ride straightening out the finer points of the story when a thought occurred to Sookie that made them both feel a hell of a lot better.

'_Even if they separate us we should be able to communicate so we won't get caught in any lies. Now that's what I call a major perk of working with another telepath!'_

Barry had reacted with nerdy delight when he had seen the small tape recorder and camera concealed in the tiny Bible. Sookie heard the theme from James Bond playing in his head and carefully controlled her features. _This might actually be fun..._

They had entered the church getting lost in the large crowds that bustled through the doors. She and Barry kept themselves open just enough to identify any Soldiers of the Sun that may be in the crowd. Finding a small group of them Sookie strategically manoeuvred herself and Barry in behind them, snagging the seats from a woman who glared at her, Sookie pretended not to notice. She thought she recognized one of the soldiers from the description Godric and Pam had given f the female soldier that had burned down Fangtasia.

'_Barry I need you to keep a close eye on the frizzy brunette sitting right in front of you.'_

_'Okay, can I know why?'_

_'Let's just say she is just as important to us as Newlin.' _She tried to keep the girl's fate from him. She didn't need him any more nervous than he was right now. He could tell she was holding something back, but he didn't pry because he didn't want to know. But he really was getting caught up in the whole cloak and dagger fun of it all.

The congregation went wild when Steve Nelwin made his appearance at the pulpit, roaring and clapping their approval. Sookie had the impression she was at one of those inspirational seminars rather than a church service. Steve held up his hands smiling benignly at once acknowledging their praise and asking for silence. When the people quieted he began his service. Sookie tried as hard as she could to ignore his words and listen only to his thoughts, which didn't always match up with his so-called messages of love. Barry beside her was appalled at the hate that exuded from Newlin's thoughts, and she sympathized.

The service was a nightmare for the two telepaths, at once trying to shield themselves but also listen in to specific people's thoughts. Sookie switched back and forth between Newlin and the soldiers in front of her, catching snatches of them congratulating themselves in their battles against the evil vampires. She was also expending energy helping Barry keep his shields in place, so that by the end of the service Sookie felt mentally exhausted.

_'You stay with Jessica, I will stay with Steve. Good luck Barry, and thank you.'_

Sookie followed Steve out the back of the church while Barry kept Jessica distracted. She couldn't believe her luck that she had caught him alone. She could tell by his thoughts that it didn't happen often outside his mansion and she was ready to seize the opportunity. He was looking out on the grounds behind the church contemplating the reception his sermon had just received. _Everything is falling into place just perfectly._

She took a deep breath and plunged right in.

"Mr. Newlin, sir? M-May I please have a moment of your time?" Sookie tried to sound apologetic and awed at the same time. She thought she sounded pitiful enough. And she worked to maintain a straight face when Steve looked up assessed her with one brief glance and didn't suspect a thing. He wasn't happy she was there but ever the politician he answered her.

"What can I do for you young lady?" His smile was artificial and she could feel his annoyance.

"Well sir, I-I've heard that you put on leadership conferences. And I've heard rumours that you recruit the best of those who attend to join you in a quest to rid this world of the vampire's evil. I want to join you. I _need_ to join." Sookie looked at the ground and willed tears to come, Steve was becoming suspicious.

"I don't know what you've heard, but our leadership conferences are all about spreading the word of God, and the message of his love."

Sookie looked up with pleading eye brimming with tears.

"Please sir, I've already lost my brother to those...fiends...those...monsters! They've taken my brother from me!" Steve took pity on her and touched her shoulder comfortingly.

"I feel for you sister. Some people just don't understand, but this is what we are fighting to try and prevent – your loss has been felt by many of our parishioners here today. May I ask when you lost your brother?"

"He went missing around the same time as the murders that swept across Louisiana." Steve stiffened slightly next to her, and she heard the glee in his thoughts – _Yes! It's working! It's just too bad we can only release it in Louisiana...for now..._

"Those are truly terrible tragedies that have happened there. It's so sad that something so horrible happened, but I have to say I predicted it. Vampires are blood-thirsty killers and it was only a matter of time before one or a few became fed up with pretending to conform."

"I heard that it was some kind of drug?"

Steve made a sound of disgust. "That's just more of their lies to try and escape the rightful blame for the massacre of ten innocent lives, and those are just the ones they found bodies for. How many others did they not find, people like your brother who will just never come home again?"

"I heard the vampires had apprehended a group of men who had the drug on them."

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"It was on the news early this morning in Shreveport, my mom called to tell me."

Steve looked a little white around the lips.

"Well I'm sure it's they're just scapegoats. They prolly glamoured those poor people into lying for them. Would you excuse me? I need to go check on my wife." He stood up and took a few step away from her

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! _

"Fine! If you won't help me I will just try to stake every vampire I come across!" She let the sobs come, her breath catching in her throat. She felt Newlin consider leaving her, but something cold inside him was calculating her potential worth to him, how he could use her to further his own ends. He looked around him to make sure no one was around, and Sookie felt her stomach tighten. _Did I just get in too far?_

"You know that would be a very stupid move, the vampires will likely kill you before you can harm one of them."

Sookie glared up into his eyes, it was the first real look she had been able to give since arriving at the church and he flinched back.

"Jesus will protect me!" She felt like a fraud saying the words but it sealed the deal with Newlin. _I think I have just the job for this little martyr._

"If you truly feel that way, I think we should go in and talk in my office. There is someone I would like you to meet."

Godric woke hours before dawn his stomach tight and his nerves on edge. "Sookie." He knew immediately she was not in the hotel, and though she wasn't in direct peril that she was feeling extremely nervous. _Sookie what have you gotten yourself into? _Eric shifted on the bed, sitting up.

"Sookie?"

"Yes. She must be with the Fellowship still." He watched as Eric shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. He felt the same.

"Do you think she has found out anything important yet?"

"I'm sure she has, the real question is does she have the proof? We cannot kill him till we have something to bring to the media."

They lapsed into silence feeling the slow progression of the sun across the sky. Eric checked his cell phone and found a message. He turned to Godric a relieved look on his face.

"Kevin has made a full recovery. He does not remember anything that happened since the moment he was injected. He's still feeling weak but he is coherent and able to control himself. Pam is stable, if all goes well she should make the same recovery as Kevin. And Chow reports no incidents at the bar or any of the other businesses." They had heard reports about human retaliation against vampire businesses and hang outs around Louisiana, so far Shreveport seemed relatively quiet. There had been rioting during the day in New Orleans. Eric suspected it was only a matter of time before his territory was violated if they didn't move fast and bring down Newlin publicly for the drug.

An hour before sunset there came a knock on the door.

Eric, dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans, answered the door. Opening the door he considered the unfamiliar human dressed in the uniform of the hotel who looked extremely nervous.

"Are you Eric Northman?"

"Yes."

"I-I have a m-message from Sookie Stackhouse?"

Eric took a step forward, looming over the boy who'd crouched and winced at Eric's sudden movement.

"Come in."

Looking up from his cringing position, his lips white, "I think I would like to stay out here, please sir. I have to get to work soon."

"I said come in." Eric would not be denied.

Barry walked into the room looking left and right like something was going to jump out at him. When he saw nothing in the immediate vicinity he seemed to calm and turned to Eric who was regarding him with interest.

_These is something different about this human. Hmmm, I wonder how he knows Sookie..._

With the lift of an eyebrow and a brief flash of fang he had the boy quaking again.

"So what is the message?"

"Sookie, told me to tell you that she is with Steve Newlin now, and she has gotten a confession from him about the distribution of the drug. She has managed to get herself to be a part of his next plan. Steve plans to use her as bait somehow for the vampires here in Dallas."

He tried to make it to the door, but Eric blocked him.

"And how is it you know Sookie?"

"I met her here in the hotel the last time she was here."

"And how did she get you this message, did she call into the hotel?" _Why wouldn't she have left a message on one of the cell phones? _He watched the boy twitch nervously unsure how to answer. At once Eric had him pinned up against the wall his hand at his throat lifting him off the floor.

"Are you a Fellowship spy?" He was glamouring the boy.

"No! No I swear! Sookie sent me!"

"Where is she?"

"I told you she's with Newlin!"

"Eric put him down."

Barry let out a whimper of fear as Eric continued to glare into his eyes, but slowly he let him down and released his throat but didn't step back.

"How did Sookie get this message to you?"

Barry continued to stare wide-eyed at Eric without responding.

"You heard his question, answer him." Eric's voice was quiet and deadly.

Barry could see no way out of the situation. _Damn you Sookie! _Sweat began to bead up on his brow and he felt a trickle run down the back of his neck.

"When she ran into me outside the hotel this morning Sookie convinced me to go with her to the church in case she ran into some trouble. After the service we separated. She went after Newlin while I kept his guard Jessica busy. He asked Sookie up to his office and that was the last time I saw her. A little later she asked me to give you the message...I have to work now, can I go? That's all I know I swear!" Godric entered Barry's line of sight. And he felt his knees buckle as he recognized him. He closed his eyes. _Oh shit, fuck, crap! I'm not going to come out of this alive!_

"Just answer how she gave you her message and we will let you get on your way."

_No, no, no, no, no!_

"I could hear her in my mind." Barry mumbled.

Eric's eyebrows rose and his fangs disappeared. _Interesting..._

"Can you hear her now?" Godric was watching him calmly when he shot him a furtive look.

"No." _Not unless she called._

"Thank you for the message then, and please do not go far. We may need you to get a message back to her."

"I work at the hotel all night sir."

"And who shall we ask for?"

"Barry the Bellboy."

"Well Barry, here is something for your troubles." Godric handed him a stack of bills. Barry didn't move from under Eric's steady stare. So Godric moved up and held the cash out.

"Thank you for accompanying Sookie today."

"Yo-your welcome." After snatching the money and bowing nervously, he backed out the door.

As the door closed behind him Godric gave Eric a look, "Did you really have to frighten him that badly?

Eric smiled. "No, but it was fun." He stared at the door his head cocked to the side.

"Did you notice anything off about him?"

Godric's mouth lifted on one side, "You mean other than him almost fouling the carpet? I noticed he seemed to be as immune to our glamouring as Sookie. And he did talk about hearing her in his head. He could be another telepath."

"But you didn't know about him?" Eric turned to look at his maker.

"I didn't spend too much time here while I was sheriff and he seems far more guarded about his abilities. In fact, I got the distinct impression he didn't want us to know about him. He never once came out and said it. I wonder if anyone in his life knows about his abilities."

"I wonder if they taste similar..." Eric mused turning back to the door. Godric watched his child with amusement. _Oh Eric, you are obviously wondering how best to use this information to your advantage. No wonder the poor human doesn't want anyone to know about him. Who would want to have someone take over your life?...Is that what we have done to Sookie? Has she merely chosen the lesser of two evils...us over the Queen?_

_I wonder if he and Sookie are the same...have all the same abilities...Perhaps Eric is right, maybe we should taste his blood..._

Both Godric and Eric felt it the moment the sun dipped below the horizon, and were out of the room and down the hall. Without even having to consult each other they both knew they had to get to Sookie.

Steve Newlin watched the girl closely as she smiled nervously at around the room at his soldiers. They were ranged in front of him. She was perfect for his newest plan. He had been cowed long enough by that vampire scum! But now that they had the formula for this drug, there was nothing holding him back from expanding its distribution. He would become a senator on the wave of anger the deaths would cause. And the vampires would take the heat. It was perfect.

And the lovely morsel in front of him would be the first step. The perfect bait, and oh so willing! Religious fervour and desperation definitely worked in his favour.

_Now to let the troops know their orders._

"Men, I would like you all to meet Mabel Heenan. Mabel here has lost a loved one as we all have to the vampires, and just like you she cannot stand back and let their evil fester and spread. She will be our eyes and ears on the inside. Tonight we go after a nest. Carson I want you on point. Matt, I want you and the others to surround the house at strategic points. As they try to flee I want you to kill them. They cannot be allowed out of the trap to hurt any more innocent people."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, , but what am I going to be doing?"

"We need you to go in, with a small radio and report to us how many are in there. Not one of them should escape the justice of our Lord and Saviour. In this war, they struck the first blow. Tonight we revenge our lost family members! Are you willing to step into the lion's den Mabel?"

_Not that you have any choice, but it makes it so much more morale boosting if you just say yes._

"My faith in the Lord will protect me. He will see me through."

Steve clapped his hands together and smiled at everyone. "Excellent! Time to put our plan into action."

Sookie was packed into the back of a van with ten soldiers, three of them women. All of them bristling with weapons. Sookie tried to take deep steadying breaths. She had gotten enough of Newlin on tape to leave now, but he had not revealed all of his plan, and she was sure she could trap him just that little bit more. _If I can get my hands on the videotape Carson is supposed to shoot, we will have him! And then finally I will know he is no longer a threat to me or the people I care about._

_Oh I am so stupid for agreeing to this! I wonder which nest of vampires we are after tonight...maybe I could somehow signal them that something is up?_

Sookie was concentrating so hard on trying to figure a way to live through this and save as many of the vampires as possible that she missed most of the conversation passing in the van. But she snapped to when she felt the van slow to a stop. The driver turned around in his seat.

"Everyone ready?"

There were nods all around and the back doors were opened and everybody piled out onto the sidewalk of a run down residential street, pushing Sookie along with them. She barely had time to register the unsavoury look of the neighbourhood, all weeds and unkempt lawns when suddenly she was grabbed from behind, her arms trapped at her sides.

"Just one more thing to be done." And Sookie saw the glint of light reflect off the shiny tip of a needle.

_Oh FUCK! _"What are you DOING!?" A hand was clamped across her mouth and the fuzzy haired Jessica advanced on her, a cruel smile on her lips.

"Consider this Steve's insurance policy. He thanks you for volunteering. You are furthering the cause." Sookie felt the needle break skin, and felt the unnaturally cold liquid stream into her veins as the plunger descended. Terrified but apparently unharmed by the drug, she was gagged and her hands bound. She was placed at the front door of a house that was beginning to look a bit fuzzy around the edges. Sookie put it off as a side effect of the intense terror she was feeling at this moment.

_Godric! Eric! Help! I need you NOW! _Jessica put something in her hands and she couldn't seem to drop it. Looking down at it confused, it looked like a letter. _I wonder what it says..._Jessica had rung the doorbell and run away. Sookie tried to breathe deeply to steady herself, she was beginning to feel lightheaded.

Her breathing stopped all together when the door opened a crack. _Please be too smart for this! Please, please, please! _But her hopes crashed down around her when she saw the smile spread across the older man's face. His hair was iron grey, and scraggly-looking with grease. He was dressed in what used to be a white wife-beater but was now a horrible greyish colour with the stereotypical stains.

He called back over his shoulder, "Who ordered in tonight?" He reached down and gripped her roughly by the arm and she felt his long, sharp fingernails bite into the skin of her arm.

_Oh shit, oh shit! Fuck how do I get outta this! _She was picked up bodily from the step and hauled inside the house. She tried to speak through the gag, but he ignored her completely. He threw her down in the middle of the floor, and Sookie took in her surroundings.

The place was as shabby as the vampire who'd opened the door. The hideous flower wallpaper was faded, cracked and peeling in some places. The furniture smelled like mould, and there were cobwebs and piles of garbage everywhere. Sookie almost threw up in her mouth behind the gag when she looked down and saw the pool of foul-smelling crud she had landed in. It was so different from the vampires she knew, these were definitely the bottom of any society. _The perfect vampires to make Steve's video that much more appealing to people...And I thought the Ratrays were low..._

The woman that walked into the room then really would have put Denise Ratray to shame. She had wild, bushy blond hair, a face that had make up caked to it and was wearing skin-tight multicoloured snakeskin matching halter and miniskirt. As she moved the colours shimmered distracting Sookie. She was starting to feel very weird, colours seemed sharper, smells and tactile sensations felt...more. And she felt a surge of adrenaline flash through her blood, her heartbeat picking up when she saw the way the female was eyeing her.

"Well Ray, whatta we got here? She looks just tasty." She leaned down over Sookie, who got an eye-full of cleavage, and took a deep breath. "And she smells even better. Hey Hunny, Tessy, Rudy, get in here! And bring Ox. Ray's brought y'all a treat!" She turned to Sookie.

"Isn't that right darlin'? Now what's this?" She took the letter from Sookie's clenched fingers, as Sookie tried again to talk through the gag. She willed this unknown vampire to see the danger before it was too late. Her eyes became huge when four other vampires came through the doorway, all eyeing her in the most terrifying way. Sookie couldn't focus on anyone but the vampire standing behind the other three, he was the largest vampire she had ever seen! _He must be over six feet and have weighed over four hundred pounds when he was turned_. His head was bald, and his little hungry eyes raked her from head to foot and felt like they pinned her to the floor.

"Oooh, I like them when they're not all meat and bones!" One of the girl vampires said in a much more girly voice than Sookie would have expected. The first female vampire dropped the letter smiling at Sookie with fangs extended.

"Apparently our little bloodbag here was left by her boyfriend and just doesn't want to live any longer without him. We're more than happy to oblige you darlin'." And she gave a raucous laugh.

Sookie felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek into the gag. She closed her eyes and waited to die. Hearing a growl sent another wave of adrenaline through her and she felt her limbs begin to tingle. That's when she felt four pairs of fangs sink into her, at her shoulder, one at her neck and one at both of her legs. It was excruciating .Through the pain she became aware of an angry hissing.

"What the hell – this chick's wearing a fat suit!" All the fangs left her body at once, and a scarier sound began. Sookie opened her eyes and four of the vampires were on the floor convulsing, their bodies rigid and twisting. Sookie tried to push herself away from them, but the two vampires who had tried to bite into her but had only gotten the suit noticed her trying feebly to move away and swooped down on her.

"What have you done you fucking little bitch! What the hell is going on!?" She was picked up and thrown against the wall and held by the throat.

"What have ya done to 'em? Answer or I kill you."

Sookie tried to scream behind the gag. And finally it seemed to sink in that she couldn't say anything with the gag in her mouth. The vampire Sookie thought of as Hunny, ripped the gag from her mouth none too gently, Sookie felt her lip tear and blood trickled down her chin.

"We need to get out of here now! I was drugged and left for you to find by the Fellowship of the Sun. In about a minute your vampire friends are going to lose control of their hunger and kill anything in their path!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sookie watched as over her shoulder one by one their twitching began to stop. The other vampire Rudy, who was standing over them bean to smile with relief.

"Hunny, they seem to be comin' around." Hunny turned unsure. She looked back at Sookie a terrible anger blossoming in her face. Sookie knew she was about to die and the tingling in her limbs intensified. Suddenly Hunny let go of her looking down in disbelief at her burnt hands. Sookie paid her no more attention as her body felt like it had caught flame. Her legs collapsed beneath her and she felt herself convulse. _What the hell is happening to me?!_

Eric would have liked nothing more than to kill every one of the humans in his path, but he would have to come back, Sookie needed him. Her pain and fear ripped into him, and was an actual physical pain. He reached the house a second after Godric. Godric had tossed one of the humans carelessly out of his way when he had stepped in front of him stake held high. Eric felt a small stab to his upper shoulder that he ignored and flew into the house.

Sookie was on the floor, bleeding from several wounds. Her skin was glowing slightly and getting brighter. Two vampires were standing and backing away from her, while the four on the floor began snarling and picking themselves up off the floor.

"We'll never be able to contain them all. We have no choice." Godric sounded very angry beside him. Suddenly one of the vampires jumped up from the floor and with a howl sprang at Sookie. Eric was on her in an instant breaking her neck and throwing her across the room. He reached up and pulled the wooden arrow out of his shoulder ready for the next attack. Godric reached for two and dispatched the quickly, their bodies a bloody mess on the floor. He and Godric had left the door open behind them when they had come in and one of the vampires made it out , Eric could hear screams coming from outside. _Fuck!_ But he didn't move from his crouch over Sookie. Eric snarled savagely as a huge vampire began to circle him his burning eyes fastened on Sookie. Eric sprang at him catching him in the chest with the arrow. Ox's arms snaked around Eric in a bear hug, growling he bit into Eric's arm. Eric howled in pain and pushed the arrow deeper into his huge chest, evoking a deadly snarl and a tighter grip of the viselike jaws. Eric ripped himself from Ox's grip ready to spring again, but he had come away with both the vampire's arms still around him. The hulking vampire collapsed to his knees his body dissolving to form a pool on the floor. Eric threw the dissolving arms away from himself disgustedly. When he looked around the room for more threats there were none left. Godric was already outside. Eric crouched beside Sookie whose skin was still glowing, she was no longer bleeding but she seemed to be convulsing. Eric put his hand on her, snatching it away quickly as his flesh burnt.

"Sookie! Sookie you are safe now. Sookie are you injured?"

He shrugged quickly out of his leather jacket and put it around her trying to lift her, but his hands burnt even with the material between them.

"Goddammit Sookie! You are safe now, but we have to get out of here!"

Eric could only watch helplessly as Sookie slowly stopped twitching. Her eyes opened and Eric knew something was seriously wrong.

"Oh God Sookie..."

Eric backed away as Sookie rose gracefully to her feet, her pupils dilated and her head tilted to the side regarding him.

"Eric?" She shook her head like she couldn't see him properly, rubbing her eyes. Her voice was small and frightened. Looking around her she seemed lost.

"Eric where are we? What's happening?" Her voice was trembling and her skin had stopped glowing and Eric cautiously moved toward her.

"Sookie are you okay?" Sookie looked down at herself and seemed to be whole, but she felt weird.

"How did I get here?"

"You were with Steve Newlin-" As he said it Sookie had broken flashes of images, fragments of memories flash through her mind.

"Yes! He tried to kill me!" She reached out and grabbed Eric's arm as she felt a wave of something flash through her, upsetting her balance. Vaguely she heard Eric hiss in pain. She looked down and watched in horror as Eric's arm crisped and burnt beneath her fingers. She jumped back, her back bumping painfully against the wall.

"Oh God, Eric I'm sorry!"

Eric watched frightened as he saw Sookie's agitation grow and her skin began to glow again.

"Sookie get a hold of yourself. I'm fine, but we need to know what happened here. Why were they waiting outside the house?"

"What?" Sookie couldn't concentrate, she felt electric pulses running through her body, _this is what it must feel like to be high._ She felt loopy and she found it hard to concentrate.

"I said, why were there humans waiting outside if they were drugging the vampires? What was their plan?"

"One of them has a video camera. He was going to tape the whole thing, then they were going to release some of the footage to the media." Sookie was using all her willpower to concentrate on tonight's events. She was hugging herself tightly so she wouldn't touch anything.

"Eric they injected me with the drug and gagged me. When the vampires fed they were infected. I thought the drug only worked on vampires!" Sookie held her hands in front of her face and watched horrified as they began to glow. Eric made a small movement toward her, and her head whipped up, fear stark on her face.

"NO! Stay back! Get away from me!" She ran past him toward the door, slipping on the slimy remains of the vampires in her haste. At the front door she shot him a terrified look, then ran out into the night.

Godric felt the vampire in his hands gasp as he pulled her in half. He hated to do this but she was contaminated with the drug and had tried to bite him when he blocked her exit out the door. Throwing what was left of her to the floor he looked around the room for anyone that was left. Eric was on top of a very large vampire, he seemed to be doing all right. Sookie was still on the floor, but she appeared to be glowing and convulsing. Godric felt rage boil in his stomach, and the screams outside gave him an outlet.

_I will find out what they have done to Sookie, and when I get my hands on Newlin..._ He growled a deep and savage sound, promising violence and death to whatever stood in his way.

Outside Godric watched as one of the vampires who had escaped out the door leaped onto one of the humans, ripping out his throat in his haste to feed. Several of the other humans surrounded the pair and were shooting arrows and throwing chains of silver onto the vampire. Godric heard the arrow in flight and moved just in time. An arrow thunked into the wood of the door frame behind him. And then he was in front of the poor human, whose eyes widened in fear as he tried to raise a stake. Godric growled and brushed him aside. The human went flying into a car, the frame denting around the body. Two more men came running at Godric with crossbows trained on him. Godric took to the air quickly as they shot at the spot he had just been. Descending on them from above, Godric lifted them into the air and threw them back to the ground hard enough to knock them unconscious but hopefully not kill them.

From the air Godric watched as the soldiers backed away from their fallen comrade and now dead vampire, one of them was holding a camera, videotaping the whole thing. Godric descended quickly and snatched the man up and was back in the air with a hand over the man's mouth before any of the other soldiers noticed. Three of the soldiers were female and they were laughing amongst themselves congratulating each other. One of them Godric recognized as the female who had approached him in Fangtasia. Just then Godric heard Sookie yell something inside the house and she rushed out onto the front step. Most of her disguise was still in place, the dress had been ripped though and some of the fat suits stuffing was poking out through it. Her face was terrified, her eyes huge in her face, appearing even bigger with her dilated pupils.

"You! How did you get out alive?" Jessica, the frizzy brunette, advanced on Sookie who looked confused for a moment her face then clearing leaving in it's wake a look of murderous rage. Sookie made a sudden leap toward her but collided with another of the female soldiers. Eric was in the doorway behind Sookie. As his eyes took in the rest of the scene, Godric watched comprehension fill his face as he recognized the frizzy-haired brunette. He snarled in sudden fury.

As he leaped for her, a blinding light flashed like a bomb going off without sound. The whole area was lit up for a second like the sun had come back out. Godric was far enough away that he felt only a warm gust of wind, the man in his arms stopped struggling abruptly. He felt his heart beat strong and steady but he had become utterly limp in his arms. _He must be unconscious._

Godric descended carefully. Everything had happened in seconds. Godric searched the night for any sign of Eric. He found him laying unconscious on top of the brunette soldier half his body burnt badly. Her head was twisted to an extreme angle, whether on purpose or by accident Godric couldn't tell. She was also badly burnt. _Still it's no loss. _As he watched Eric's wounds began to heal Godric turned back to the scene of destruction. One of the female soldiers, the one who had been furthest from Sookie began to rise unsteadily to her feet. Godric was at her side in a second, and held her in a headlock till she passed out unconscious again. She hadn't even been able to put up a struggle. He laid her body down gently. He stopped suddenly, his head jerking around, his senses alert. Sookie stood up amidst the carnage. The soldier she had attacked had been burned beyond recognition. The corpse lay smoking at her feet. Another corpse, one of the men he had dropped earlier lay close by, most of his face burned away. The grass at her feet had shrivelled and it looked like she was standing in a fire pit. Everything around her in a five foot radius was burnt to ash. She was turning slowly in a circle taking in the destruction. Godric approached her cautiously.

"Sookie." He tried to keep his voice soothing.

She looked at him and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I-I didn't mean to."

"I know Sookie, I know."

"I just got so angry. I don't even know what happened." She looked around her again, but her tears were falling faster. Godric cautiously approached her and took her in his arms. She flinched and tried to pull away but Godric held her firmly.

"It's okay Sookie, everything will be fine." Sookie sagged against him, burying her face in his sweater.

"Oh Godric, how can it be?"

"I promise you Sookie, this will all be taken care of." He watched over her shoulder as Eric rose from the ground, the last of the burns on his face disappearing. Eric looked around him in astonishment.

"Wow. Sookie, you went a little overboard didn't you." Godric felt her jerk in his arms when she heard him, and peeked out of Godric's arms into his smiling face. He sauntered over and touched a hand to her cheek wiping away another tear that had leaked out. She flinched and he frowned.

"Don't worry, Sookie I can touch you now." When she saw that she wasn't hurting either of them she pressed her face into his hand. Her skin was warmer to the touch than usual.

"I'm so tired."

"Eric watch the humans."

Godric swept her up in his arms and jumped to edge of the lawn, looking down the street both ways. _I know their vehicle must be around here somewhere. _In his arms Sookie pointed to a white van parked just down the street. In an instant they were beside the van and he opened the back door, placing Sookie gently inside. Then he was gone. Sookie wrapped herself into a small ball and tried to calm herself down. _Everything will be okay, everything will be okay. _She repeated it in her head over and over. Hoping with all her heart that it would somehow be true.

Godric joined Eric on the lawn. "We should get the bodies inside and set the whole place on fire."

Godric nodded his approval. "It really is the only way to cover all this up. Even Isabelle cannot know the whole story." Together they cleared the front yard of bodies, keeping a close eye on the two unconscious survivors. When all the bodies were inside, they searched the house for flammable materials and set the building on fire. Each picked up one of the bodies and returned to the van. Eric hopped in behind the wheel after throwing the guy in the back of the van, not caring about the less than gentle way the soldier hit his head on the metal wall. Godric was kinder when he placed the girl in beside him and Sookie. Eric found a spare key in the visor above the seat. And smiled triumphantly.

As they sped away, Godric looked back to check on Sookie.

"Sookie there is no evidence that we were ever there. It has all been taken care of."

_Evidence? _It took a moment for her brain to grasp that and work through why it was important. _Evidence!_ She searched frantically around her in the van, and almost squealed when she found her purse. As far as she could tell no one had been through it. She pulled out the little Bible and opened it to find the recorder unharmed. She rewound the tape and played it back. Their voices came through strong and clear. _Excellent!_

"I've got the tape and it recorded everything!"

When Godric glanced back at her, he stopped and took another look, she was glorious. Her hair and eyes wild as she laughed to herself. She looked vital and alive. He could feel her happiness bubble inside him but he couldn't smile as he dug into the pocket of his cargo pants grabbing the video camera. He held it out to her silently. Sookie looked at him absolutely delighted.

She laughed out loud. "Now we can take Newlin down for good!" She became distracted.

Godric watched a small frown appear between her brows.

"Sookie? Sookie what's wrong?"

"I can't seem to-" She shook her head from side to side and rubbed her temples. "I can't seem to block out the voices."

As the entered a very populated part of the city Sookie was suddenly on her back in the van writhing.

"I can't block them out! I can't block them out!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Godric jumped into the back and tried to grab her shoulders but she had begun glowing again, and he felt his hands begin to burn. Godric felt panic rise within him. If she went off again in the van she would kill them all and destroy the evidence!

Hoping she would understand and forgive him, he pulled back his fist and punched her. Her head snapped ominously to the side and she collapsed unconscious. Godric gathered her in his arms and smoothed her hair back. He raised his eyes to meet Eric's in the mirror.

"Get to the hotel as quickly as you can." He looked back down into Sookie's face. The engine roared as Eric pushed it to it's limit speeding through the city streets.

"I'm so sorry my love, please forgive me. It was all I could think of to do."

Eric sped down the streets of Dallas toward the Hotel Carmilla. It was only just past midnight and Eric needed to feed. He had used up a lot of energy healing himself. He was aching and his muscles were tired. The tiredness stopped at his muscles though, and left his mind seething.

_Sookie's been affected by the drug...she seems unable to control her powers...Does this drug effect all supernaturals? That's something we never considered before..._

He pulled up in front of the hotel and jumped out not waiting for the valet who came running up. Eric lifted the two still unconscious humans throwing them over his shoulders while Godric carried Sookie up. Passing quickly through the lobby Eric shooed a vampire couple out of the elevator. Once inside the elevator Eric dropped the two humans and allowed himself a weak moment, leaning up against the glass closing his eyes.

"You need blood."

"I will when we get to the room." The doors opened and Eric reached down, hefting the two humans up into his arms again. As they reached the door, Godric opened it wide for Eric. He threw the two humans down in front of the fireplace and walked the short distance to the couch by the phone. Sitting he called down to the front desk.

"I need a case of O negative True Blood brought up, and I would like it brought up by Barry the Bellboy," and hung up. Godric had re-entered the room and nodded approvingly at Eric.

"That was good thinking. We may need his abilities to help Sookie."

Eric passed a hand over his eyes, "I was thinking of eating him, but I'll refrain till you're done with him."

Godric chuckled softly. He took the video camera and tape recorder out of Sookie's purse and placed them on the table in front of Eric.

"Make sure they have the evidence we need." And he turned on his heel and walked back into the bedroom. The two humans were coming to in front of the fireplace, and he worried about Sookie. He felt terrible for hitting her. He sat beside her on the bed and held his cool hand against the bruise forming on her cheek, waiting for her to wake up.

Sookie woke feeling like the bones on the left side of her face had cracked. She felt a cool hand gentle on her face, and her eyes fluttered open. Godric's concerned dark eyes were looking down at her.

"Sookie how do you feel?"

Sookie took a moment to consider that. Other than her face the rest of her felt okay. She still tingled but she tested her limbs raising each of them and wiggled her fingers and toes.

"I think I'm okay. My face hurts a bit. What happened?"

Godric's face became blank and his eyes would not meet hers. "Godric what's wrong?"

"I hit you Sookie." Sookie frowned, _did I hear him right?_

"Sorry what?"

"You were in the back of the van and you were screaming that you couldn't block out the voices. You began to glow and I did the only thing I could think of." He got onto his knees before her on the floor.

"Can you forgive me?" His eyes looked up into hers with such guilt and sadness that her heart broke for him. She tried to give him a lopsided smile, trying to move the left side of her face as little as possible.

"Well it worked." Bits and pieces of the evening began to come back to her. And her face became serious. She gasped and rolled away from Godric who watched her anxiously.

"Godric you should stay back. I've been dosed with the drug. Steve Newlin used me as bait and I was so distracted I didn't see it coming. Those vampires tonight became infected after biting me. Tonight was all my fault!"

"No, no, love. Tonight would have happened without you. Newin would have found some poor child and sacrificed her for his cause. Because of you we were able to contain it so only his soldiers were harmed by their own plan. No innocent lives were taken tonight."

"I remember losing control." Sookie looked dejectedly down into her hands. "I remember killing more people. How many did I kill?"

"It's true that your powers manifested and two people died. The rest were killed by Eric and I. But you are not responsible for those deaths any more than the infected vampires are. The drug seems to bring your powers to the surface more easily. Making you kind of...volatile."

Sookie uttered a short bark of laughter. "That is putting it mildly. I saw what I did."

They were silent then, Godric watching her closely. Sookie looked up at him. "I'm starving. Can I call down and get something to eat?"

"Of course Sookie what would you like?"

"Can I get a, hmmm, a steak with mushrooms and a baked potato?" Godric smiled.

"Anything you want Sookie, though I think I shall let you order it. It all sounds very specific."

Sookie jumped off the bed and into the front room, she was brought up short when she saw the two soldiers cowering on the couch. Eric standing over them his arms crossed over his chest. When she came in he looked her over from head to toe.

"I'm glad to see you up and about Sookie. Though you do look like you could use a good shower."

Sookie looked him over, covered in dirt, blood, and who knew what else, his clothing burnt on one side. "Yeah, look who's talking." She replied archly and he smiled.

"I'm hungry. I'm ordering some food."

The soldiers watched her astonished. Sookie could hear their thoughts screaming in her head.

"Would you two shut up!" she snapped. "I can't think when you're screaming at me like that." Her eyes flashed with more than just anger. She could feel their fear and hate battering against her. It mingled with her emotions and she couldn't distinguish them from her own. She tried to shield and control herself but it seemed that once the gates were opened the rage flowed through her unrelenting. Eric was quick to act, he caught the eyes of both soldiers and glamoured them. The clamour in Sookie's mind died down, and she sighed in thanks. She focused all her energy on getting a hold of her anger. Eric picked her up ignoring the pain in his hands and kissed her.

Inside she felt the rage subside and morph into a different kind of madness. She attacked him with teeth and tongue, crushing herself to him, fitting herself around him as best she could. Her hands wound into his hair and she forgot to breathe.

"Ahem!" She felt Eric reluctantly pull away from her, his face inches from her own, he was looking down into her face intense. "Sookie I believe you were hungry?"

Godric's voice was soft and amused. She knew she should have been embarrassed but the lust that raged through her burned everything else away in its wake. Sookie unwound herself from Eric with a sigh.

"I am very hungry." She watched the way Eric moved across the room, licking her lips at his sheer perfection.

Eric was very glad he could hear someone approaching their door. For a moment while kissing her he had forgotten that she had the drug in her system and the urge to bite her had been almost overwhelming, especially considering how much he needed blood after all the healing. Sookie was on the phone as Eric opened the door before the boy could even knock. He could smell him coming down the hall, and hear his delicious heart beat rapid with his growing fear.

Sookie turned on the couch and almost dropped the phone seeing Barry. She quickly finished her order, telling the cook she wanted her steak very rare, and hung up the phone.

She watched as Eric ushered Barry into the room holding a case of True Blood. Eric relieved him of it as he closed the door cutting off Barry's escape.

- _'What are you doing here?'_

_'You're all right! Thank God! When I heard you earlier I was worried.'_

_'Did you tell them what you could do?'_

_'No I told them I could hear you. Hopefully they'll think you can project your thoughts.' _

Sookie looked at him doubtfully. '_You know I don't think they'll believe that. Especially since we've been silent staring at each other for this long.'_

"_Oh shit!"_ Barry winced and looked at the two vampires who were watching them both with enigmatic expressions.

"So Sookie why don't you introduce us to your messenger friend." Godric's tone was pleasant but Barry went a sickly white colour.

"Barry this is Godric and Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. Godric, Eric, this is Barry."

"Hello again Barry. I want to thank you for delivering your message to us earlier. But we need your help again."

Barry looked nervously around at the three of them, and was pointedly not looking at all at the two sitting in front of the fireplace blankly. "I don't think I can help you sir."

"Sure you can Barry." Eric stood beside him patting him on the shoulder and casually leaving his hand there.

Godric levelled a look at him. "I understand your reservations about revealing your ability to us, but we already know so there is no point pretending you are not a telepath. We just watched you communicate with Sookie in your heads, we were hoping you could help her maintain her ability. She has been dosed with a drug that seems to make her gift too powerful to control. She seems to be okay for now, but if there is another incident we may not be able to help her." _Or stop her_.

Barry looked at her confused, and she nodded letting select images come into her brain for him to read. And one image she couldn't stop – the burnt bodies of the people she had killed. Barry looked sick for a second, and utterly shocked. Sookie looked at him pleadingly, needing him to understand. In her agitation she spoke out loud,

"Barry, is telepathy your only power?"

He nodded dumbly. "Yes."

Sookie could feel it was true. _But maybe..._

"_Maybe what?" _Barry demanded in her head.

"_Maybe you will develop this electricity thing the same as I did. I am better at the mind reading than you, maybe yours will develop in time as you practice..."_

"It might happen."

"I'm not sure I want it to." Barry shot a frightened glance up at Eric who was sill holding him by the shoulder.

"There may be an easier way to check than waiting for years." Eric reached down and picked up Barry's arm. "May I?"

Without waiting for an answer Eric pulled up the sleeve of his uniform and sank his teeth into his wrist. Barry let out a cry of pain and fear, and Sookie cried out with him as his feelings penetrated her mind like a bullet. Her hands flew to her head as if she could physically block out the thoughts. Flashes of light jumped from her fingertips as she rubbed her temples. Sookie pulled the wig from her head violently and threw it across the room. Barry watched her with a kind of awed horror, and he clutched his wrist to himself.

"S-Sookie? Are you okay?"

He touched inside her head and flinched back from the burning power that was coursing through her. He squared his shoulders and bent all his attention on her.

Sookie felt stronger, she felt her attempts at reinforcing her shields began to work and she felt the pulsing in her blood subside. She looked up astonished and grateful. Looking into Barry's brown eyes she thanked him. "_Thank you Barry."_

He gave her a shy smile, "_Your welcome. I didn't think I could do it. But your welcome."_

"Well done, my telepathic friend." Godric's quiet voice was approving.

Sookie looked directly at Eric then. "So is his blood like mine? Are we the same?"

"I'm sorry Sookie. Your blood has a similar taste, it must be your ability that makes you both taste different from other humans, but the quality of your blood is vastly different. It goes deeper than different blood types. Though you share an anomaly in your gift which is similar and flavours both of your blood – he is not what you are."

Review this Story/Chapter


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Revenge

The last week hadn't gone well for Steve Newlin. The media had "gotten a hold" of footage and audio tapes that implicated him in a plot to distribute a drug that adversely affected vampires and had caused the deaths of ten known humans and an unknown number of vampires. He'd been held in jail overnight but the judge had set bail, and Nelwin had paid through the teeth to go free. His trial date was set for the end of the month while police detectives and experts analyzed the evidence and made their case. His wife, Sarah, had denounced him publicly and was claiming he had suffered a psychotic break after the death of his family; she had even paraded out several doctors to verify it. She could now be seen on every television program that would have her trying to separate herself and the church from him.

Sookie had to laugh at how the media just ate it up. Steve Newlin had gone from a saviour to public enemy number one. Public sentiment had turned favourable for the vampires again, most people were grudgingly admitting that they seemed to be the victims.

Sookie had been isolated in Dallas for three full days till she felt in control of herself again and could be around people. She had been back home now for three days, and had talked to Sam and gotten back to work right away. She had come home to a message on the machine from Alcide left several days ago, Sookie had almost completely forgotten about him. She felt terrible for not calling him back but she wasn't sure what she wanted to say to him. She hoped that Eric would call with the news that they could finally move on Newlin soon so she could put it off just a little bit longer. Let her get her thoughts together to let him down easy. She could barely explain to herself how closely she was bound to Eric and Godric: business, blood and love. It was a messy yet perfectly functional triangle. But she knew Alcide wouldn't take that well, he hated the vampires, and she resented that she had to try and explain herself. She'd been on edge for days since she'd seen them last. She knew they were both trying to handle the vampire end of things and keep her free from danger but she missed them like crazy.

Tara had just laughed at Sookie when she tried, stuttering, to explain all this to her but she just shook her head and threw up her hands.

"Sookie, I don't understand but if it's the vampires you want...well then go for it. Life's too damn short to deny yourself happiness."

She'd looked at her best friend unbelieving, "When did you become so understanding?" And immediately regretted it. Tara was thinking of Eggs. "I'm so sorry, Tara I can't believe I just said that."

Tara had just looked at her, a sort of wise expression on her face. Sookie was surprised how her friend had seemed to grow up. Part of her had worried about Tara while she was away. She had been through so much in her young life, just like Sookie, but she had just gotten angrier. Sookie had worried that with Egg's death her friend might close herself off even more. But it seemed it had had the opposite effect. Though sad, her friend had found a little acceptance in her life. Sookie was sad she had missed most of it and had not been here for her. She'd been so wrapped up in her own thing that she hadn't spared too much of a thought to the town and the people she cared about. But coming back this second time after the few days she had been away she felt even more disconnected from her old life. Her house and the people had been welcoming but she was beginning to feel like an outside to life here. Before she had felt like an outsider but she had been a part of the town, grown up here, everyone knew her and she had never left. It was an odd feeling to feel so detached about life in the town. The usual gossip couldn't hold her interest and it all just seemed so trivial.

Whenever there was a lull at work she found herself staring off into space wondering what Eric or Godric were up to. She had caught herself more than once before she called them. _If there was anything to report they would call me. _She'd also gotten Barry's cell phone number before they left Dallas and she thought they'd left on good terms. He was working with Godric who had stayed behind to keep an eye on Newlin – they still had to find out the connection to Mississippi if there was one, so they were making sure nothing happened to him and that he didn't try to flee before they learned what they needed to know. Sookie still wasn't sure why Eric and Godric were so convinced of it. But she hoped they could get on with it soon. She hated knowing there was a job out there and she had to wait to do it. It was starting to obsess her. Eric had been informed that Newlin was now a person of interest to the Council and they were not allowed to kill him until the Council got back to them. Eric had not been happy. He'd also called Sookie with the news that the other teams who had been roaming throughout Louisiana infecting vampires had been caught and dealt with. She was glad to hear it. The news had reported no more deaths so Sookie assumed it was true. She'd wondered what happened to the soldier they'd left at Fangtasia, but when she'd asked Eric had abruptly changed the subject and she'd had to drop it.

Jason had also been mad at her when she'd gotten home. First for skipping out without calling him first, secondly because he was going crazy thinking Crystal might be cheating on him. He hadn't been able to ask her outright and it was eating away at him. Sookie was surprised at how quickly and hard Jason had fallen for her. _Maybe he was lonely after Amy's death?_ She had been the first girl Jason had ever really wanted Sookie to like, let alone admit he loved. She didn't know how to tell him that Crystal was not human, and she was surprised Crystal hadn't told him yet. _Maybe she has a reason? Could knowing put Jason in danger? _Sookie didn't know enough about what kind of Were Crystal was and so kept her mouth shut as Jason ranted at her.

He'd also been mad at her because he'd wanted to be a part of taking Newlin down. Sookie had just shrugged. She couldn't change the past and she wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future. Eric was not always the easiest person to get information from, he tended to tell her things at his convenience. _It must be a vampire thing_, she thought since Bill had been the same way. The only thing she was grateful for was that Eric seemed at least to tell her things even when he knew she wouldn't like them. Bill had been obsessed with protecting her, which usually meant she was walking around with no idea about things till they punched her in the gut.

She'd worked a double shift today, and had spent most of it tuning out the suspicions and gossip about where she'd been disappearing to...and where she'd picked up the black eye. Even Arlene had been throwing her sideways glances, but her friend had shown unusual tact and kept her mouth shut. Lafayette on the other hand had greeted her return with loud enthusiasm, but also kept his questions to a minimum. He'd invited her over for a dinner with him and his boyfriend. Sookie had accepted and stayed by him while he gushed about the new man in his life. Sookie had been both surprised and pleased that this relationship seemed to be lasting. Usually Lafayette would have moved on by now. He was much like Jason in that way. _I wonder if something's in the water that all our usual tom cats are settling down. Though it prolly has something to do with all their near-death experiences lately._ Death certainly seemed to make people want to be closer to one another.

She'd closed up with Sam and they'd parted in the parking lot, Sookie very grateful for her friend's silent support.

She walked into her house grateful for the silence, Tara had said she was staying over at Lafayette's tonight. She threw her purse down on the table and was in the process of taking off her shoes when the phone rang. Sookie's stomach tightened into a knot as it had every time the phone rang the last few days. _I need caller ID, _she thought ruefully to herself. She walked over and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Sookie." Just that one word sent thrills through her body making her almost giddy.

"The Council is meeting and we are _requested_ to come as part of the Queen's entourage." Judging from the frostiness of his tone it had not been a request. "The meeting will take place three nights from now. I will be by in an hour to pick you up." Abruptly he hung up. Sookie was left mouth agape, staring blankly into the kitchen. _Wait what?! Oh I hate him so much sometimes! Stupid cryptic vampire! _She was brought back to reality when the phone started beeping loudly in her ear. She hung up the receiver with a little more force than necessary and stomped up the stairs to her room to prepare for her arrival. _Do I need to get dressed up? Or into my spy outfit? I wish he'd told me what we were doing! Should I shower? I smell like deep fry and beer. _

Sookie dug through her closet and threw several outfits on the bed just in case she needed to get changed quickly. She packed a small bag just in case and jumped into the shower to wash off the smell and fatigue of work, putting her hair up to keep it from getting wet.

Eric entered her house without knocking. The Queen's call had rankled him. Usually it didn't bother him this much...only recently. Tonight he'd been ordered to bring the evidence against Mississippi or she would take his territory from him, with other vague threats which were more dangerous than the loss of his position. He'd called Godric in Dallas and told him they'd be there soon.

He could hear Sookie moving around upstairs and he mounted the stairs two at a time impatient to be on their way.

When he looked into her room she was moving about, her movement graceful and efficient. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans, and a fuzzy white sweater that called out to be touched. It had a low boat neck and was cut high showing the flat planes of her tanned stomach. Inwardly he groaned, _she always looked so damn sexy. _He was still wary of tasting her in case lingering effects of the drugs were still there which only increased his frustration. He was happy to see that the bruise on her cheek from Godric was only just visible, they hadn't given her any vampire blood not knowing how it could interact with the drug in her system. _Who knows what it would have done to her already overloaded system. _The other telepath, Barry, had proven himself invaluable in helping to keep her powers contained. And with an inward growl he noted that it seemed that the telepath was developing an infatuation for her. _She seems to have a growing fanclub in the supernatural community..._he tried to ignore it but he felt a dangerous jealousy take a hold of him sometimes, and now was definitely not the time. For all intense and purposes she was Godric's, at least he needed her to be seen that way by the Queen and Council, otherwise she could very well be taken from them or killed. For the first time in centuries Eric was angry he had focused on more entrepreneurial pursuits rather than playing the political game. Though Godric now had no position he was still so old, no one but the Council would be a problem for him. _I hope._

His life had not brought him much faith in fairness or understanding. He only hoped they would be able to come out on top in this dangerous game.

Sookie turned and her heart jumped into her throat seeing a dark shape in the doorway of her bedroom. _Goddam stealthy, rude vampire entrances! I hate it when they're just there like that! I wonder what's got him looking so pensive. Ugh, he always looks so damn hot._

She raked him from head to foot with her eyes. He was wearing dark grey dress pants and a black clingy almost see through shirt with a v-neck so his usual eagle claw pendant was visible against his perfectly sculpted chest. _I wonder if there's a story behind that necklace...He's always wearing it..._

Sookie's thoughts were interrupted when his eyes focused on her and his mouth turned up in a half smile that seemed to turn her bones to jelly from across the room.

"We should be on our way." His voice was low and husky and Sookie felt her fingers curl with the urge to touch him.

"So not even a 'hello Sookie? How have you been the last couple of days?' You sure know how to make a girl feel special." She was proud of her sharp tone. He had a talent for annoying her.

"Hello Sookie. How have you been the last couple days?" His tone was perfectly sincere but his eyes were mocking. His smile grew when she glared at him.

"Am I even dressed appropriately?" She gestured to herself. "You know you could have given me a hint as to what we were doing tonight." He nodded giving her a once over.

"You look wonderful, and that outfit should be fine for an interrogation."

That caught Sookie attention, she'd become lost in thoughts when he'd straightened in the doorway. His wide shoulders were just so damn distracting! She looked up into his face, "So we finally get to question Steve Newlin?"

"Godric is expecting us." His smile had changed, it was terrifying in its anticipation and seemed to promise violence. Sookie tried swallowing in a suddenly dry throat. She was very glad she was on his side, it was an expression that could freeze the blood in your veins. But she shared more than a little of his anger and anticipation and felt a matching smile spread across her own face.

_Oh Newlin, you've messed with the wrong girl!_

Sookie was glad she'd put her hair up before they left, she could feel how windswept she must look. Sighing she took her hair down and ran her fingers through it trying to tame the flyaways. _Note to self, next time bring a brush. _Sookie looked around her then. They were on an unfamiliar street somewhere on the outskirts of the city of Dallas. It was an industrial area, so no one was on the streets and they were surrounded by huge buildings throwing their shadows in every direction. Nervously Sookie looked around her probing the shadows with her mind for anyone who might be hidden there, but there was nothing. Not even a homeless guy or void indicating a vampire in the area.

"So...what are we doing here?"

"Waiting."

She rolled her eyes at him. The silence began to stretch, the only things she could hear were crickets. Sookie occupied herself kicking a stone around, Eric was still as a statue beside her. Sighing, this time in frustration, she looked over her shoulder at Eric.

"What exactly-" she hadn't watched where she was putting her foot and she stepped down on the rock she had been kicking and it rolled under her causing her to lose her balance. Eric's arm was instantly around her, his face inches from her own.

"- are we waiting for?" She mumbled the rest of the question her attention caught by his lips so close to her own. She stretched her face as far as she could make it willing him to close the distance as well. His cool lips met hers and he kissed her in earnest, her lips parting to allow his tongue entrance to her mouth. Sookie responded with enthusiasm still held off balance in his arms. She used her tongue, running it along his bottom lip and nipped it gently.

"You should be more careful Sookie," she gripped him tightly her position not exactly easy to keep, "unless this was your plan." One of his eyebrows rose over his intense blue eyes as he looked searchingly down into her face. Sookie met his gaze for a moment a teasing smile on her face, then let her muscles relax, her head falling back exposing her throat to him without thinking letting out a drawn out breath. She felt his body stiffen and her head snapped up. An apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry."

He growled under his breath and set her on her feet, but still didn't let her go.

Godric had taken Newlin from the fleabag motel he had been staying at, carefully staying out of sight of the police surveillance that was sitting in a black unmarked car across the street. Newlin had conveniently drunken himself into unconsciousness so there was no struggle.

_It's really too bad you are so high profile because it would just be so easy..._

Godric reluctantly picked him up unharmed and took off into the night with his captive. _Eric and Sookie are waiting..._He had called Barry earlier and he was already on his way. It had been an interesting few days being with another telepath. Barry was a nervous ball of neuroses, and far less capable of controlling his powers than Sookie was. He had obviously spent years denying his gift and so his first efforts to control his gift were clumsy. He could still barely speak in Godric's presence but he was improving slowly. His stuttering had come down to a minimum and to his credit he seemed to be trying. Checking his pace as he entered the industrial district on the outskirts of town he began to descend. He felt Newlin twitch in his arms, possibly sobering up. _What perfect timing. _

He landed lightly next to Barry's parked car. Barry stumbled out still wearing his hotel uniform. Barry looked around him nervously, "So where are they? Your message said they would meet us here." Barry's eyes were riveted on Newlin in his arms. Godric put Newlin's still unconscious form down on the hood of the car and turned back to Barry.

"You should look over your shoulder," and nodded his head to indicate something behind him, a smile on his face.

"Godric!" Sookie launched herself into his arms brushing past Barry. He held out his arms for her just in time to catch her as she leaped for him. She wrapped herself around him and he felt her heart beat strong against his chest, her warm, sweet body so fragile and supple in his arms. He breathed in deeply, allowing her scent to fill him. He held her tight amazed at how good she felt in his arms, and realizing how much he had missed her these last few days. Suddenly it felt like a eternity since he had held her and he twirled her around rubbing his face into her neck. She giggled and held him tighter.

"I missed you."

"Ah, love I missed you too." His cool lips brushed the warm skin of her neck and she trembled in his arms. He placed a kiss on her rapidly beating pulse and set her down on the ground. Looking over her shoulder at Eric he acknowledged him with a smile and a nod. Eric looked pleased and a little exasperated by their reunion. Squeezing him tightly Sookie let go and stepped back, turning to smile at Barry.

"Hello Barry. You look well." He had flushed bright red watching her with Godric and she could hear the embarrassment in his thoughts.

"Thank you Sookie, so do you." His eyes looked at his feet and Sookie felt her smile widen.

'_How's your control comin' along? Are you practicin' the way I showed you?'_

He finally looked up and met her eyes a small shy smile on his face, his eyes shining.

'_It works when I concentrate. I can finally ride the bus without getting a headache.'_

_'That's great Barry.'_

"If you two are done, can we get to business?" Eric looked impatient.

Barry looked frightened, but Sookie just raised her eyebrows, "Lead the way."

Steve woke in an uncomfortable position. The hard chair was making his back ache and he was a little cold, his neck stiff with the position he had fallen asleep in, and his shoulders needed a good rub. A draft made him shiver, and he tried to move, but found to his astonishment he couldn't.

_What the heck?_ His eyes popped open in fright and he felt his stomach curl into knots. _I'm tied to a chair! Where the heck am I?!_

"Who's there?! Show yourselves!" He tried to cover his fear with anger. "You have no idea who you're messing with." Goosebumps broke out across his arms.

"Oh I think I know. Hello again Steve." Godric walked around from behind the chair under the light from the single bare bulb above Steve's head.

Steve's body broke out into uncontrollable trembling pulling the ropes tighter at his wrists pinching him. He looked at him, the whites of his eyes showing all around his pupils, his pupils dilated in fear.

"You're dead."

"Well technically-"

"You were killed in a fire!"

"Obviously I was not. Though it was not through lack of effort on Jessica's part." If possible Steve's eyes widened even farther. His heart faltered. _How does this creature know her name?! Is that what happened to her?_

He put his fate in God's hands and narrowed his eyes at Godric accusingly. "You killed her!"

"Actually," Steve felt a violent shiver run down his spine and he tried to twist in his seat to see who the cruel voice belonged to. "That was my pleasure. She owed me a few lives for the ones she killed when she burnt down my bar." A tall blond vampire came into his line of sight and bent down over him getting right up in his face. Steve pushed himself back in the chair as far as he could, trying to keep some distance between them.

"I know you." He looked defiantly into the burning eyes before him. "You're the vampire who gave himself up in my church."

"Yes, I offered my life for that of Godric and Sookie. And as I recall you then threatened to tie her to me so we would both burn." His voice got colder and colder, the monster's fangs showing menacingly but Steve felt himself warm from the inside with righteous anger.

"That's right. The traitor deserves no better." _The little whore or her brother! _The blond growled and snapped at him, making him flinch. He turned his face away; he would not look upon such evil. _If I'm found murdered the whole world will know who did it and why. _He took courage from this thought. _The whole world will know that I was right about them! They are killers and monsters! I will be a martyr._

"Relax, we're not going to kill you, tonight at least. We have to make sure the whole world knows exactly what you are first: a hateful, evil man who has no respect for life, not that of humans or vampires. You are the monster."

He turned his head so fast he felt his neck crick. _Who the fuck is this now? The voice is familiar...I know her. _His mind worked furiously till it came to him. _That brunette! The one from the church? I thought she was dead!_

Sookie walked around the chair and took Eric's place directly in front of him.

"Yes it's me, Mabel Heenan." Steve looked up at her completely at a loss. _Sookie Stackhouse?! Mabel Heenan? What the FUCK is going on here?_

"While you were planning to sacrifice me and setting me up. We were setting you up." I knew your hate would trap you." She smiled at him mockingly. He could only glare at her in stupefied horror. _They played me!_

"Yes we played you, and now we need to ask you a few questions."

He glared at the three of them not knowing who to hate more, the abominations against God in front of him or the traitorous human bitch who had turned her back on her race and wantonly sold herself to these demons. _She is the one responsible for everything! Everything would have gone smoothly that night if she hadn't come for Godric, and he would be dead now. She and her fucking waste of a brother! She's ruined everything!_

The cry that came from deep in his chest nearly choked him. He had lost everything. Everything! He had murdered and maimed to make his way in the world, taking up the mantle of his father and taking it further, making it his own. He had made it so damn close! And it had all been taken away by one snivelling bitch.

"I will never answer any of your questions. You might as well kill me now!"

"Don't tempt me." The bond vampire glared down at him, showing fang again. _How disgusting._

"Oh you'll answer, whether you mean to or not." Looking down at him, the bitch seemed pretty certain and that scared him a bit. When he'd made the deal with Talbot and that vampire bitch he hadn't expected any of this, especially having evidence of his involvement becoming public. That was the whole point of choosing Soldiers of the Sun to carry out the attacks, they would die before revealing him. They wanted to be martyrs for the cause. _So how did these assholes find out? _His eyes focused on the Stackhouse girl_. Wait – isn't there something freakish about her? That fangbangin' traitor said something about her being able to hear me? I wonder if that's true. Could she be hearing everything I'm thinking right now?_

Sookie was glad she'd had so many years of controlling her facial features when she heard things from people's minds. There was almost no point in asking him any more questions as he had already answered the most important, but the Queen and the Council would want every detail Steve knew so Sookie kept her face blank and began pulled a chair out of the darkness and sat down just in front of Steve reaching out a hand and placing it on his knee. She stopped herself from flinching and pulling back at the nasty thoughts that ran through his head as she touched him. She felt encouraging thoughts from Barry outside and could feel his disgust and disdain for what Nelwin was presently thinking for which she wholeheartedly agreed.

"All right boys. Ask away."

Eric was watching him the way a cat does a mouse, noticing and cataloguing every nuance of expression and movement. His first question surprised Sookie.

"Did you kill your father?"

Newlin stiffened in outrage and indignation.

"NO! My father was assassinated by the Dallas vampires, you were there for their confession in the church. You can't deny it now! You demons could not stand such a warrior for God calling people's attention to your wickedness, so you assassinated him along with my mother and my baby sister to send a message. To try and intimidate us into silence. And now you try to silence me. Well you can't! God's message will live on and someone else will take up the cause!" His voice was full of fanatic conviction and loathing. Godric coughed politely and Steve broke the glare swinging his eyes to him.

"Actually vampires are not responsible for your family's deaths. It would not have been done without my consent and I never gave it. Stan was just goading you, trying to get you to attack so he had justification to kill you all. We have no idea who killed Reverend Newlin."

"Liars! Spawn of Satan! I believe nothing that comes out of your mouth." He was mumbling in rage under his breath glaring at Godric his face full of hate. Godric looked at him with pity.

"Believe me or not. It is the truth."

Godric turned his head to Eric and nodded, a signal for him to continue his interrogation.

Newlin was holding his mouth in a firm line, his lips white with the pressure of keeping them closed on his rage. Eric's eyes left his face and fastened on the rapid beating of the artery in his neck. His focus didn't escape Newlin, who felt a surge of almost insane triumph. _I may come out of this a martyr yet..._

"How many soldiers did you send out throughout the state of Louisiana with the purpose of spreading this drug?"

Sifting through his hateful thoughts Sookie found the information she was looking for.

"I told you I will not answer your questions, so torture me or bite me now." He turned his head to the side, exposing more of his throat to Eric's dispassionate gaze. Eric's eyes flickered to Sookie and she nodded slightly, letting him know that she had the answer he wanted.

"What did you hope to gain through these actions?"

Steve sneered at Eric. She could pick out the reason clearly enough, "He wanted to incite public anger and prejudice against vampires and hoped he would be elected into the senate." His eyes flashed to hers his face full of anger and she glared right back at him, avoiding punching him in his self-righteous face by the thinnest of threads.

"It's not a very original plan you know, and very obvious. What I don't understand is how a man who claims he is a man of God could follow through with the plan that was sure to kill many innocent people."

"It was for the greater good. As a senator I would have had the power to keep these demons from gaining any other footholds in our world. I would be able to expose them to the world for what they are."

_Can he really be so stupid? _She wondered to herself and almost laughed out loud hearing Barry answer in her head, _'Yes. Yes he can.'_

Sookie bit her lip and looked at Eric.

"Sorry for interrupting. Continue."

"Do you know the formula for the drug?" Newlin shook his head and tried to focus on something else, but like most people he couldn't help but think of it for the briefest of moments which was enough for Sookie. She had no idea what it all meant but she now had it in her brain.

_'I know what it means.' _Barry thought, she could hear his comprehension of the formula and was glad to know he was putting it to paper right then. His thoughts coming fast as he thought of all the compounds and considered what it could have been made for.

She brought her attention to the task at hand and left Barry to contemplate the drug formula.

"What is it's intended purpose?" Eric voice had become almost pleasant as he asked his questions and it sent chills through Sookie's body. His tone didn't match his body language. Sookie was surprised with herself for a moment that she was beginning to know him so well. She was sure a couple months ago she would not have been able to read his body language so well. Nelwin obviously couldn't. She caught an embarrassed thought from Barry. And she felt herself blush. She ignored the three men in the room who had all looked at her when she made a sort of strangled noise in her throat. She ducked her head so she wouldn't meet anyone's eyes and told Barry furiously to shut up. She was mortified that Barry had read so much from her about their strange little love triangle. Apparently he could pick up on cues and emotions from the vampires that he couldn't without her presence. She waved Eric on, so she could stop thinking about it. She tried to section it off while keeping herself open to Newlin but she wasn't sure it would hold against Barry. She smiled ruefully. _So that's what it must feel like for people to be around me._

Newlin had no idea what the drug was for other than it's effect on vampires. And as far as he was concerned he could care less. He shrugged his shoulders as much as he could in the chair and stared defiantly at Eric. Who continued without missing a beat.

"Who brought the drug to you? And what did they want in return?"

Sookie caught the image of two people, a man and a woman. She had seen the man before when she had gone to the bar in Mississippi looking for Bill. It was the same good looking human who had been talking to Russel the King. His face sent a flash of pain through her, reminding her of the pain that trip still caused her. And she saw both vampires turn to her in unison. Newlin interrupted the moment.

"Ask all you like. I will not tell you anything." _Is she reading my thoughts? _He tried to shift he knee away from her and began working up the saliva in his mouth to spit at her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was coming. But instead of feeling him spit on her she felt him jerk beneath her hands and heard his panicked thoughts as Godric's hand clamped around his throat.

"Swallow." His soft voice was menacing. Steve's face turned a purplish as his oxygen was cut off and his throat convulsed without his meaning to. Godric let him go and stepped back behind Sookie again. Eric continued on like nothing had happened.

"What exactly did the vampire look like?" Steve looked confused. _How did he know a vampire was involved? They must know more than they are saying..._Sookie caught fragments of his meeting with the two again. And concentrated hard on the female vampire who was leaning across Steve's desk threatening him with exposure and death if he revealed where he had gotten the drug or used it outside of the state of Louisiana for at least the next six months.

"She was a vampire." He shrugged his shoulders, "she looked like the abomination that is touching me now, but with fangs."

Eric growled and slapped him across the face. It didn't look like it was done to hurt him as much as it was a very demeaning gesture.

"Try to keep a civil tongue in your head or I might just rip it out."

Nelwin tried to smile tauntingly at him but he flinched violently as Eric raised his hand again. Eric chuckled mockingly, and even Godric cracked a smile. But Sookie was lost in her own contemplations and his memories. _Why is there a time limit? Why would he be free to use it elsewhere after six months? Is something happening before then? Do they expect it to spread somehow?_

Sookie's brows drew down in confusion and she felt Godric step up behind her. She shook her head indicating she did not need him and to step back. She focused all her attention on Steve again as Eric asked his next question, and she felt Godric step back.

"What was the deal made when they gave you the drug?"

Sookie already knew the answer but she listened intently anyway.

"I do not make deals with subhuman scum. She just wanted to make her kind suffer and I obliged." He answered flippantly but his thoughts raced. Sookie got everything loud and clear like she had been in the room with him.

"Why did you drug Sookie and throw her into a nest of Dallas vampires?" Newlin's eyes flicked over to Sookie, his eyes narrowing further in dislike. It was everything Sookie could do to hold onto her temper. Both vampires felt her sudden intensity and anger and became very still. Eric loomed over Steve and took him by the hair forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Answer my question human. Why did you drug her and throw her into a nest?"

At this point Sookie didn't care about maintaining the deniability of her powers, _who would believe this raving psycho anyway, even if he outed her in court?_

"He was sick of following the orders of a vampire. He thought it would help his cause here in Texas if they attacks hit even closer to home. People have already begun flocking to his church after the attack and he figured if they began in Dallas he would be elected all the sooner. He planned on releasing some of the footage and then doing an interview denouncing the local vampires here in Dallas. He was planning on sending in another bomber into the nest, this time the stakes and silver attacked to him would also be laced with the drug. He hoped to create chaos and panic within Texas. And drugging me was just a convenient way of beginning the process. He saw a young vulnerable woman and he thought ' why not exploit her?'" She regarded Nelwin, "You claim the vampires have no respect for life, but it is really you who has no respect for it. Everywhere you go innocent people die. You should be ashamed of yourself."

She felt her words make no impact on him, only her tone affected him in any way and it was only to make him mad that some 'fangbainging whore' felt she could speak to him like that. His hatred had eroded his humanity, and he couldn't even recognize it. _How do such men gain such power and followers? _All his logic was tainted, twisting itself to fit into his warped world view. Sookie didn't know whether to feel pity or fear for such a person. Her Christian upbringing told her to pity him, but a voice deep inside told her to fear such blind hatred. To eradicate such evil before it could spread. And she wondered if it was already too late.

"Who are you to lecture me? You who consort and sell yourself to demons. On the final day of reckoning we will see who is proven right."

She couldn't stand any more of his thoughts and she looked up weary into Eric eyes.

"Do you have any more questions? If I don't get outta here soon I might just kill him."

"Go ahead and kill me. Show the world what you truly are! You-" Sookie reacted before either vampire, and punched him right in the face, his head snapping back from the impact. Sookie had split a knuckle on his tooth but ignored the pain, she waited holding her breath to see the damage she had done. When his head came up Sookie could see she had split his lip. She sighed in relief. _Thank goodness I didn't knock out a tooth or something, how would we explain that?_

She stood up abruptly from her chair and backed away from him a couple steps, retreating out of the circle of light. She threw up all her barriers against his thoughts at her then. Some of them very sexual in nature and she was absolutely disgusted. She spun back around when he thought something particularly vulgar ready to storm back and beat him senseless but she bumped into Eric who was right behind her. Her face bounced off his chest with a dull thud.

"Ow." She rubbed her nose, while Eric chuckled. She glared up into his smiling face. His fangs were out – whether from hunger, aggression, or passion she wasn't quite sure. Though the look he was giving her was sort of a patronizing, amused admiration.

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes," she emphasized it with a nod. "It was Talbot and a female vampire from Mississippi who gave him the drug. Barry wrote down the formula outside. He seems to know about this chemistry stuff. Newlin has no idea what the drug is for he only knows how it affects vampires. From what I could gather they counted on his ignorance so he wouldn't ask questions, and he didn't. He doesn't know anything specific, they even gave him fake names which he accepted. As soon he got the drug he had it analyzed and had it's formula figured out so he could distribute as much of it as possible. It's being manufactured for him right now, here in Dallas by some company, Access Pharmaceuticals, Inc. He sent out ten soldiers all over Louisiana with the amount of the drug they gave him. You had said they've all been caught, right?"

"Yes Sookie, the sheriffs laid traps for them just like we did and there have been no more deaths since the last vampire was found several days ago." He reached down and took her hand and his coolness and drafts from the warehouse caused goosebumps to break out across her skin. She shivered. Eric laughed softly pulling back from her. He turned back and surveyed Newlin and growled quietly in his chest. The sound sent an entirely different kind of shiver down her spine. She walked to his side and watched Godric with Newlin. They were looking at each other, Nelwin with hatred, Godric with a look of timeless patience.

Eric felt when the tenor of her mood changed again and he looked at her profile in the darkness. He was overcome with a feeling of tenderness. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. She took a deep breath and his eyes were drawn down. The sweater clung to her breasts in the most seductive way, the wide neck showing the perfect amount of cleavage. He wanted to tug it down and see just a little bit more.

"So what do we do with Newlin? Won't the authorities notice when he doesn't come back?"

She turned her face to look at him, and her heart missed a beat, faltered, and went into overdrive. His eyes were black in the dim light and compelling. She could almost feel their caress on her skin.

"We'll glamour him into forgetting tonight, and then Isabelle shall bring him to the meeting. He will be presented as evidence to the Council on behalf of the Queen. He will bear witness to the fact that Mississippi was the origin of the drug, and then the Council will decide his punishment."

Sookie tried to ignore the thought of what his punishment would be for the moment and asked the question that had just occurred to her.

"So how did you know for sure it was Mississippi?"

Eric became still and looked back to Godric and Newlin. _Can she really not have put it together?_

"The Fellowship hates us, but it did not seem likely Nelwin would have come up with such a plan on his own. Since the attacks were only in Louisiana it wasn't a far stretch to suspect Edgington was behind another plot to discredit the Queen. He has had designs on her territory for awhile now. It is a very lucrative one, what with New Orleans being such a mecca for our kind. It makes her one of the most powerful rulers on this continent."

Sookie was not only surprised Sophie-Anne was so powerful but that Eric was being so forthcoming.

Eric stole a look down at her watching her face work through the different emotions as she considered his words.

_Should I tell her? Would it just hurt her unnecessarily? _He argued with himself silently until she looked at him again. He tried to keep his face totally blank.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"What?"

"You're being careful and I can't read anything from your face. So what? Is there something more? Are you trying to keep me out of trouble of some kind when the Council comes? What?"

_It's dangerous to get this close to her. How can she be so naive and yet so observant?_

"Sookie..."

"Please just tell me! It will kill me if I know there's something I don't know!"

_But will it kill her more to know?_

"It's about how we first suspected the drug was from Mississippi...The vampires showed the same symptoms as Bill. His intense hunger, his inability to respond to anyone but his maker, his-" Sookie held up her hand to stop him. I felt like she had been punched in the gut, and she couldn't seem to get enough air. He fell silent beside her watching her reaction.

_Holy Shit! How did I not see it before!?_ She looked up to find Godric looking at her, his face troubled and questioning. _He can feel me...I have to get a grip...But how do I take something like this? _

_Bill..._

A place in her heart that had been frozen and twisted with betrayal seemed to melt. A weight she hadn't been aware she'd been carrying lifted from her shoulders and pain swept through her like a wave.

_Oh Bill!_ She had avoided this pain since the night he had died. His betrayal had both deepened and softened the blow. Her anger had sustained her through the worst of it. But now...

_You didn't betray me. Lorena drugged you and you couldn't help it. I could have saved you, if only I'd known what was wrong...!_

Her heart ached and ached and she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Eric touched her shoulder softly.

"I'm sorry Sookie. I didn't realize you didn't suspect." Sookie gasped as a tear broke free and rolled down her cheek. Eric gripped her shoulder tighter.

"You couldn't have done anything Sookie."

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder, "How can you say that? Kevin and Pam were infected and they're fine! If I'd known I could have kept him safe till the drug wore off! I loved him and I let him die because I was angry at him!"

Eric looked down at her suddenly angry.

"Sookie do not get lost in what could have been, we didn't even know of the drug's existence until months later. Your friend killed Bill after being tortured by him for hours. Do not forget that. There was absolutely nothing you could have done to save him." He held her face between his hands forcing her to meet his eyes. She could just make out his blurry shape as the tears streamed down her face. "Take comfort that Bill did not betray you by choice. The man who loved you, loved you till the moment he died. You did all you could, you risked your life to try and save him. Lorena is responsible for his death and they are both gone."

Sookie tried to breathe through the pain. It felt like part of her was dying all over again. _I'm so sorry Bill. I'm so, so sorry. _She let the tears come and felt the wound inside her open again, but this time the tears helped somewhat. Slowly her tears stopped and though the part of her heart where Bill had been was still sore, she began to feel better than she had in months; lighter somehow. _Bill didn't betray me. He didn't leave me, or choose Lorena over me. He loved me. He loved me the same way I loved him._

"Sookie?" Eric's thumb caressed her cheekbone.

"I think I'm okay now." She was proud of how steady her voice was. Eric pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him and felt both happy and sad. Her grief was different now. It was no longer the dark hurtful pain that cut her every time she thought of him. She would remember him now with love, as the first man she had ever loved. Her first lover, the man who'd proposed and told her he wanted her just as she was. She hugged Eric closer, sighing against his chest.

"Thank you Eric, for telling me." She mumbled into his chest.

"I'm just sorry it hurt you."

She pulled away a little to look up into his face, "It's okay. It's a good kind of pain now."

Eric looked at her, obviously confused. And she laughed a little hoarsely thoroughly enjoying his expression. She wrapped herself back around him.

"Do I get to go back home tonight or what?"

"We could arrange transportation for you but it's too close to dawn for Godric or I to take you home tonight. Or," his arms tightened around her, "we could get another room at the hotel if you do not work."

Sookie considered, she did have to work but she was sure if she explained it all to Sam he at least wouldn't fire her. And once the council was done with their meeting she would promise to work double shifts for him for a month. And she would buy the other waitresses presents to try and make up for it.

"I think I'll stay if it's all the same to you. Just point me in the direction of a bed." She smiled up at him, and he smiled back an expression she couldn't read in his eyes.

She became aware that there was absolutely no sound coming from behind her. She dropped her shields and searched for the minds of the others, but found only silence.

She turned her head back, looking over her shoulder to the empty room. There was only two empty chairs under the circle of light cast by the bare bulb.

"Eric where did everybody go?"

Godric is taking Nelwin back and Barry is on his way home. Godric will meet us back at the hotel as we will be staying in his room, and Barry works tomorrow night so he should meet us as we wake to go over the information obtained tonight...Shall we go?" She nodded numbly, still shocked that she hadn't noticed everybody leave.

"Yeah sure."

Instead of getting onto his back, Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped, wrapping her legs around his middle just above his hips. She snuggled herself as close as she could get, a groan rumbled in his chest and she felt him harden beneath her and she wiggled again a big smile on her face. His arm came around her holding her to him tightly, "You behave yourself while I'm flying." His voice stern but she felt his hand reach lower and fondle her ass, slapping it lightly when she laughed. With his arm secure around her Sookie lay her head in the lee of his shoulder and placed a small kiss where his pulse should have been.

"Take me to a bed now."

Eric's mouth quirked up on one side at her demand. "Done."

Eric blurred out the door of the warehouse and launched himself out into the night. As he flew toward the hotel he revelled in the moon and stars. They were so bright tonight, the moon beautiful, big and full. He had always loved the night, even when he was alive. He felt her heartbeat strong against his chest and he felt a happiness and contentment that had eluded him his whole long life. _What is she that she should be able to complete me so? I've never needed this type of attachment in my life before, and I've always done fine. It seems since I've met her that my position and wealth seem to come under constant threat. Yet I can't sever myself from her. I wonder if I would be able to leave her if she asked..._but for that he had no answer.

He descended as they neared the hotel. When he landed at the entrance he let her down reluctantly. She took his hand in her small, warm one and walked forward to open the door. Eric didn't know how to feel. On the one hand it made him feel light and buoyant with happiness, and on the other he worried it would compromise his image. Everything could be used against you in the political game, and they were about to play the most serious game of all when the Council arrived. _Maybe Sookie should not be seen this attached to me. _But he couldn't seem to take his hand from her. And again he thought, _she is dangerous._

He let her lead him to the reception desk. Tonight there was a man behind it with a slight build and small features. He was a pretty human, with feminine features and long dark eyelashes.

Sookie watched as the receptionist tried to catch Eric attention, batting his eyelashes and subtly showing lots of neck. Sookie could hear his hopes in his head and decided to let Eric take the point on this one, she was interested in how this would play out. She was utterly exhausted and feeling a little loopy.

Eric completely ignored the clerk's flirting. His voice was crisp and all business, "Godric's room number please, it is being paid for by Eric Northman. He is expecting me so I will also need a key."

"Yes sir, he is staying on the fourth floor, room 407. But I cannot give you a room key without his permission."

"I am Eric Northman." Eric pulled out his Louisiana Driver's licence and pushed it across the desk. "Give me a key." The clerk admired Eric's picture and quickly coded a room key handing it across with the licence.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir, have a lovely night." He tried to think of anything else he could do, some way to keep them at the desk for a moment longer.

"Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?" His tone was so helpful and his thoughts were so hopeful that Sookie almost said something to him but Eric turned without answering and pulled Sookie along with him toward the elevator.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Sookie asked teasingly as he pushed the button, the doors opening instantly. The look he shot her would have silenced anyone else, but it only increased Sookie's mirth. She suppressed her laughter with difficulty as the doors closed behind them.

"Oh Mr. Northman, is there anything else I can do for you? Anything at all? Sookie batted her eyelashes at him and pushed herself back against the mirrored wall of the elevator in the sexiest pose she could manage while he held her other hand. At his expression her laughter escaped her control. In a movement too fast to see Eric pressed himself up against her and had her hands held above her head. His hand snaked down her back and cupped her ass, with the lightest flick of his hand he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist again. Sookie gasped at the suddenness of his attack.

"There are a few things I can think of that I would like." His lips brushed her collar bone, "The first: give me your undivided attention." She felt his teeth against the skin of her throat and she groaned. His hips pressed forward and feeling his cock pressing against her set her to trembling.

"Done," she groaned.

"The second: I need you to do whatever I tell you over the next couple of days. Our lives will depend on it." She nodded and pressed herself up against him, she tightened her legs around his waist.

"Promise me." He growled the command.

"I promise."

"Promise what?" His lips moved up to her earlobe and she lost the ability to form a coherent sentence. His hips began a rhythm pressing her into the wall and she moaned.

"Promise me what Sookie?" His voice shivers ran up and down her spine and centred around where his hips pressed into her.

"I promise I'll do what you tell me," His lips moved up her jaw and she moaned and he moved to her mouth and he kissed her deeply, plundering her mouth with his tongue. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Sookie could feel another vampire . She pulled back from Eric, suddenly embarrassed.

He let her down and reached for her hand again looking up to see that they were at their floor. Sookie was still flushed from her exertions and she tried to keep her eyes down as they passed the vampire but she could feel his eyes on her which only made her blush deeper which was not helping the situation. At the door to the room Eric swiped the card and opened the door for her. Her heart was just beginning to return to normal. And she was beginning to see how he had played her. _Using sex to get what he wants, sneaky, manipulative vampire! If I wasn't positive that my life and freedom might very well depend on him I would be so mad right now. _Her arms crossed over her chest and she regarded him with narrowed eyes. After closing the door behind him he turned to her his face all innocence.

"Sookie?"

"Don't think I don't know what you just pulled back there in the elevator. I will do what you ask because I know it will be to keep me alive and safe. And though that is a pleasant form of coercion I want you to be straight with me. I want to know the danger I'm in so I don't make the wrong move. So tell me, what type of shit are we in?"

He took in her stance in front of the couch, the hard line of her mouth and the expression in her eyes. She wouldn't stop till he gave her an answer.

"We're in very deep shit. The Council does not convene for simple matters, and have never convened on this side of the world. The attacks in Louisiana and the Queen's allegations against Mississippi are very serious matters in the vampire world. I was surprised to learn of their coming so soon, and that there will not be an official enquiry. They come to hear both sides and will give a summary judgement. The fact that no other Kings or Queens have been invited is not a good sign. It means this will be an example for all other vampires. All we can hope is that our evidence is enough to save us."

"So who are they, this Council?"

"They are the oldest and most powerful of our kind. They live in the Old World and rarely meet unless there is a crisis involving all of our kind. They are the last authority. Most problems can be handled using sheriffs, magisters or the kings and queens of the territory. There are six of them. Though they probably all will not travel here, but will send representative who speak for them."

"So how old are we talking here?"

"The youngest of them is just a little older than Godric, the eldest is over nine thousand years old. Cana does not leave the old world. She will send her second in command, Benjamin, who is just over four thousand years old."

Sookie was blown away. _Deep shit indeed! She took a deep breath and sat on the couch._

"Okay so Cana is the oldest, and you said there were six elders. Who are the other five?"

"I think we should wait for Godric, as he has actually seen them. I've only met two."

Sookie sat back trying to absorb what he had told her. _So six elders acting like a Supreme Court for the vampire world. But I've seen what they think of as justice, and that's just at the lowest level..._

"So is this going to be as bad as I am thinking?"

Eric gave her a serious look, "Probably."

He came to sit down beside her on the couch. "Sookie can you describe the female vampire who approached Newlin with the drug, the one who came with Talbot?"

Sookie thought hard, trying to think of the best way to describe her, "She looked to be a couple inches taller than me. She was blond, and she wore it in a tight bun. She was wearing a thick shouldered tank-top that showed her broad shoulders, and she looked really muscular. She told him her name was Susan Samuels"

Eric was shaking his head, "That is no vampire I've ever seen with Edgington before." He looked thoughtful and Sookie waited for more but he fell into a brooding silence.

The silence was just beginning to be too much for her when the door opened and Godric swept into the room. His presence sent a wave of good feelings surging through her leaving her beaming with sudden happiness.

Godric entered the suite to find Eric and Sookie seated on the couch, Eric in deep thought and Sookie beside him getting frustrated. As he entered he felt her mood lighten and felt some of his own worries slip from his mind. He loved these two creatures more than anything else in his long life and he would do all in his power to protect them from what was coming.

His eyes softened as he looked at Sookie beaming at him, and his own mouth twitched in response.

"Hello Sookie," he gave her a small bow. "I trust you learned much that will be useful to us tonight?"

"Yeah" she looked to Eric, a little crease appearing between her eyebrows, "I think so." Eric hadn't so much as blinked for the last ten minutes. It was obviously creeping Sookie out, but Godric knew Eric was in the process of planning something. SO he left him to it and focused his attention on Sookie.

"So, please start at the beginning. What was Steve thinking this evening?"

"Well once I got past most of the hate-filled revenge and martyr fantasies...he was using the drug as a political power play to get himself a seat in the senate. From there he planned on using a campaign of hate and fear to try and get himself more and more power. I would love to think he was delusional but after seeing how many people follow him so blindly..."

Godric moved himself to stand right in front of her.

"Sookie, that may all change now that the people have seen the true man. Give the people time to come back to themselves. Fear can be a powerful motivator."

Sookie's big blue eyes looked up into his, searching, trying to be convinced.

"Well he sent out ten soldiers to Louisiana, Eric says they've all been rounded up." She looked over at him again then back to Godric, "Barry has the formula. He says he understands it and will look into it's possible applications. Newlin knows no other reason for the drug than how it effects vampires, and he doesn't care. As soon as Talbot and the blond vampire, who Eric doesn't recognize, gave it to him he sent a sample over to a company called Access Pharmaceuticals Inc., in Dallas. Apparently he is having them manufacture the stuff in quantity. Do you think they are still doing it? Even after he was arrested and will be standing trial?"

"We will have to find out, make sure this drug does not make it out into other hands. It is far too dangerous."

Sookie closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating really hard. Then a smile broke out across her face and she opened her eyes looking pleased with herself.

"Barry's on it. He will look into the company and their production of the drug. He's going over possible reasons for the drug's creation now. He says he'll contact me as soon as he finds anything out."

Godric looked at her impressed. _I think she's enjoying being around another telepath. I wonder what it would be like to hear the thoughts of another...I wonder how she'll react if I have to hand him over to the Queen or the Council. She won't approve, but it may be the only way to keep her from them..._

"So Talbot and a blond unidentified vampire brought Newlin the drug...and let him use it as he chose? That seems a bit risky."

"No, they threatened him with exposure and death if he used it in any other state for six months. Why six months? Is something happening then?"

Godric was silent as he thought that through. But Eric broke his silence.

"The summit." Suddenly the pieces fell together for Godric.

"Of course. The summit in Rhodes is in three months. If Newlin could have held off, the Queens position would have been severely weakened as the attacks remained isolated in her kingdom. I guess Russel didn't count on the Council's involvement so quickly, or Newlin's impatience. But even then...if the Council is displeased enough, or she couldn't produce evidence Sophie-Anne could lose her position and then at the summit there would be a vote for the new ruler of Louisiana."

"And no vampire in Louisiana would be considered in the running since the attacks happened throughout all our territories. We may even be punished as well for not being able to control the situation."

The two vampires were passing very significant looks to each other but Sookie ignored the silent conversation as she tried to work through Edgington's logic.

"Sneaky. I wonder if Lorena was even supposed to have the drug? We wouldn't have been able to connect it to him so fast if you hadn't seen the symptoms before. Edgington doesn't know I was in Club Dead and saw him and Talbot that night, so he must have thought they were safe from recognition. I don't think I've ever been so glad to be underestimated."

Godric looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well he obviously doubted my ability to track the drug back to the Fellowship, or at least my ability to get to Nelwin. And then he assumed that we wouldn't be able to get any evidence for over three months. He also assumed I wouldn't know who Talbot was. That's a lot of assuming if you ask me."

"It has been said that the most deadly errors arise from obsolete or mistaken assumptions."

Eric smiled his fangs fully extended, "And I'll make sure it's deadly."

"It's true that his assumptions have allowed us to gather the evidence needed to bring against him to the Council in two nights time. We may be able to negotiate our way between the rocks yet."

She looked back and forth between the two, "So can I know about the Council now?"

As soon as the sentence was out of her mouth Sookie yawned hugely.

"Sookie you should get yourself to bed."

"Are you trying to get out of telling me?" She looked slightly accusing and a little apprehensive.

"No Sookie, I will tell you all about them tomorrow. But for tonight I think there has been enough new information." She nodded accepting his deflection without question, looking over her shoulder at the clock on the mantle above the fireplace.

"Well seeing as it's only about an hour before dawn, why don't you both join me?" She tried to say it with determination but her voice shook.

_Is this a reaction to her fear of the Council? Or her grief over Bill? _He looked over to Eric, whose gaze was as questioning as his own. Her feelings were a jumble and neither could get a clear read on her intentions.

The two vampires were looking at each other again, having a silent conversation. And for the first time Sookie wished she could hear their thoughts.

She strained her power to it's fullest but got only a deafening silence. _Well I guess that's a good thing..._

And feeling the tiredness in her limbs from such a long day, she stood.

"I need a human moment if you both don't mind."

Godric watched her walk to the bathroom. Eric was doing the same. He spoke his voice quiet and inflectionless, telling Godric that it was very important to him.

"You should have her drink from you again. Your bond should be strengthened before we see the Council. It will also strengthen your claim on her to Sophie-Anne."

"I've thought of it. And I will explain it to her, but I do not know if it will be enough. If any of her other powers manifest during the meeting, they will certainly kill her. They will consider her a threat. I'm wondering if Barry should be with us. We can hand him over to Sophie-Anne if she demands the services of a telepath, and his powers at the meeting could be invaluable for keeping Sookie in line."

"I was thinking the same thing. But we should keep most of it from Sookie, she would not approve of her friend being used like that and it could make her very uncooperative. We will need her willing."

"I agree. If it comes down to it I order you, as your maker, to stay out of it and to flee as fast and as far as you can taking Sookie with you if possible." He almost laughed at the angry look on his child's face. Eric never liked being taken out of a fight but he couldn't fight Godric's order. _I will not lose him to this. Of all my children he has the talents for immortality. He will survive this!_

"I shall call the Queen and tell her the good news." Eric spoke though a clenched jaw. Getting up from the couch and flipping out his phone in simultaneous movements. Godric walked into the bedroom shedding clothes as he went.

Sookie walked into the room and Godric was already stretched out on the bed, his dark pants contrasting with his white skin and making his tattoos seem all the more eye-catching. She had worn a little powder blue nightie that was both comfortable and made her look fabulous. Her eyes travelled over his body, drinking it all in, her fingers itching to touch some part of him. Her eyes traced the perfect planes of his face, his dark brows, his long, dark eyelashes and soft, full lips that made her heart flutter. The moment her heart changed its rhythm Godric opened his eyes. He held out his hand to her his dark ancient eyes soft and inviting.

"Come to bed love, it has been a long night. And far too long since I've held you in my arms."

Sookie practically floated over to the bed, Godric threw back the heavy blankets and Sookie slipped in between the sheets. He pulled up the blankets around them wrapping both the blankets and his arms around her.

"Godric?"

"Yes my love?" His whispered words against her hair and the happiness they stirred in her almost made her forget what she was about to say. With great effort she brought it back to the forefront.

"I know that for you, in your long life, a few days is no great thing. But for me...they felt like a really, really long time to me. I missed you so much." She paused, she feared he might find her foolish.

He tightened his arms around her, sighing into her hair.

"I just feel like we have so little time." The words came out almost against her will, her voice small and vulnerable.

"We have eternity." His voice was quiet and reassuring. She felt his conviction.

"No love, you have eternity. I have only the present and everything is moving so quickly."

Sookie heard the fear and sadness in her voice. _I can't lose much more. I don't think I could bear it. And in two nights I could lose them both._

"Sookie, my love, if you will have me I will be with you forever. If you ask it of me, if it is something you desire, I will turn you. And if it is not...I will be with you till you take your last breath. Nothing in heaven or hell will take me from your side."

Sookie was struck speechless, unsure of how to feel about his offer. _I don't even know what I am, would I ever want to be a vampire? _It had only crossed her mind when Hugo had mentioned it, before that it had never occurred to her. Then things had gotten crazy and she had come home to a Maenad in her house trying to sacrifice Sam, then she had found out she wasn't entirely 'd had dreams about them asking her, but neither had openly offered it to her before. _But I like being alive. Don't I?_ Doubts and fears assailed her.

"Godric, I love you. But I don't know..."

His lips brushed her shoulder and she trembled in his arms.

"Sookie this is not something you must decide now. Or even soon. I just wanted you to know the option is there if you wanted it. I do not offer it lightly. I have turned no one in a thousand years."

"Since Eric?" That shocked her. But she remembered the scene on the roof, and the desperation he must have felt to turn himself over to the Fellowship. His views on vampires and immortality had changed, and she was interested to know when that change had begun.

"Since Eric."

"So when did you and Eric separate?"

Godric held back a small smile at her apparent interest. "He left me a little over three hundred years ago. He wanted to travel here to the new world, and he was able to adapt himself to life here quicker than I could. Eventually I followed him here, but kept my distance so he could make his own way."

Gathering her courage she asked the question she was unable to keep in.

"So when did you begin disliking what you are?" Her voice was hesitant but she had to know.

"I was made a vampire without my permission, I didn't even believe they existed before I was made one. Through the years I came to tolerate, even love my new life, but part of me was never able to reconcile with never being able to return to my former life. After a time, many, many years, it began to wear on me. With Eric I enjoyed my years immensely, but after Eric left and I was here as sheriff of Area 9, it just seemed like enough. The vampires like Stan, surrounding me and showed me just how little our race has evolved over the years, and I just wanted so much to be able to change with the times. Eric did not need me, he was flourishing in Louisiana and two thousand years of never changing began to feel unnatural. Wrong somehow. "

Sookie considered hat he was saying carefully. _Bill was also made against his will and had the same sadness that he couldn't go back to his life. It must be an awful feeling...Jessica didn't seem to be handling it well either. Is that the difference? If you had the choice would that protect you from this vampire depression? And would I really have to change my entire life? Jessica's family hadn't been able to handle it, but would Tara and Jason and Sam really turn their backs on me? I wouldn't need to kill since the synthetic blood could sustain me...but what about my powers? Would I ever be able to hear people's thoughts again?_

"You're not wrong, or unnatural. Bill once told me that vampires are just animated by a different kind of miracle than us humans. My Gran once told me 'You are what you are. There are compensations.' I had been feeling particularly bad about myself and my ability. I hated the way it isolated me from everyone else. And for years I thought of it as my personal disability. It wasn't until I met Bill that I began to even like my gift. For years I considered it somehow separate from me. Being with vampires has made me see that my gift doesn't define me, it is simply a part of me. I am sill me, will always be me no matter what I find out about my origins now that I know I'm also not entirely human. You are a good person Godric, being a vampire doesn't change that. You may not be able to see it anymore, but I do."

"Ah Sookie, how much I wish to believe that. Maybe with your help someday I will."

Sookie felt her eyes close and she couldn't open them. She brought Godric's hand up to her mouth and kissed the back of his hand, then replaced it back under the blankets across her stomach.

"Goodnight Godric."

"Goodnight Sookie."

He watched her face as she slipped into sleep. He knew Eric had been listening to the last of their conversation but he didn't look up. He watched her face as she slept, the soft curve of her cheek, the regular beat of her pulse, her sweet breath and her innocent expression. _She is so vulnerable and yet has so much power in her. I would ask the elders what she is but I cannot risk her life, or losing her to one of them. She is already the subject of too much of their scrutiny. They cannot know about her until she is better able to wield her power and has some chance of defending herself._

"We must keep her from them." He looked up into Eric face.

"We will." His voice was confident but inside he was not too sure they could.

Review this Story/Chapter


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Meeting the Council

Sookie was pacing the room trying to work off some of her nervous energy. Tonight she was wearing the suit that Eric had bought for her, it was a form fitting black skirt and jacket set, with faint striping in a darker black. Eric had even bought her a white silk camisole with a lace pattern at the breasts to wear underneath and a pair of shoes. Sookie wore her Gran's pearl stud earrings to complete the ensemble along with the black three inch heels. She wasn't used to walking around in heels this high, a waitress would have blisters the size of pancakes if she did. So the walking was also helping her find her sense of balance in the unfamiliar heels. The last thing she wanted to do tonight was fall flat on her face in front of the Council's representatives and all the other vampires. She'd promised herself to draw as little attention to herself as possible, the thought of the Council had given her nightmares the last couple nights.

Barry was sitting in a chair by the door. His face was white and his hands were claws on the arms of the chair to which he seemed glued. She tried to ignore the fear and anxiety her was projecting, she had her own to deal with. As Sookie passed the mirror for the hundredth time, she caught her reflection, and smoothed a piece of hair that was escaping back into place. Her hair was in an unfamiliar French bun, swept up high and tight on her head. Her makeup was still perfect, but her face was looking a little white despite the blush. _When are they going to get here, I'm going out of my mind! _She resumed her pacing. Her senses were all on high alert, and not just because of her nerves, but because she had taken blood from Godric for the last three nights. She felt wired like she never had before. She found herself reacting to things before her consciousness could catch up. Needless to say she was more than a little freaked out. He had left just after she had fed from him tonight to meet Eric and Isabelle because someone had tried to kill Newlin earlier this evening. Luckily Isabelle's people had been there and stopped them, but they were unable to take the attacker in alive, so they were having some vampires from the nest tracking the vampire assassin's scent back from wherever they were staying in the city.

"Sookie," she stopped in pacing, looking over at Barry who looked at her like he might be sick at any moment. "I don't wanna do this. I'm scared."

She walked to his side and took his hand in hers. _'I don't wanna have to do this either, but there's no backing out now. We give our evidence against Nelwin and then we get the hell outta dodge. Godric and Eric will do everything to make sure we get out safely. We just have to do our jobs.'_

He could feel her sincerity and gripped her hand tight in his own, nodding and trying to gather his courage.

"We're gunna get through this. Let's just stick together and tell them the truth. Nelwin needs to pay for his crimes, and Russel Edgington with him. Then all this craziness can stop and we can go back to our lives."

"Do our job, just do the job, then go home." He repeated it in his head like a mantra, and it worked to alleviate the worst of his fear. Closing off their mental communication Sookie wished she could reassure herself the way she had Barry. She felt the worst apprehension about tonight. Her dream from a month a ago had come back to haunt her last night. She was sure they were going to take Godric from her tonight, that something horrible was going to happen. She kept careful control of her face as she looked down at Barry and decided to try a little self convincing. _Tonight will go well. Tonight will go well. Tonight will go well._

Sh resumed her pacing and it seemed to be working when suddenly she felt more hopeful. In a wave she of good feeling it did seem like everything was going to be all right. And it instantly made Sookie suspicious. She didn't have to wait long as just then the door to the hotel suite opened and Godric and Eric swept in. Both were dressed for the occasion: Eric in a stylish black suit with a black shirt underneath, the shirt open slightly showing off his clavicles. _Seriously, how does a guy have sexy clavicles? _Sookie was momentarily sidetracked. Her eyes swinging to Godric as he took another step forward into the room. He was wearing a light grey sweater and pant combination that looked designer and Sookie cringed thinking how much it had cost. _I would prolly have to work double shifts for six months..._But she had to admit they both looked fantastic. Both vampires regarded her with impressed looks and she couldn't suppress the urge to give a slow turn so they could see the full result. She wasn't confident enough not to let her eyebrows lift in silent question. Eric looked pleased with himself and Godric nodded at her in approval. "You look perfect Sookie, beautiful but not overly inviting. We want you to be seen as an asset not a snack." On the whole Sookie decided to take that as a compliment. She remembered her first excursion to Fangtasia and how Bill had called her vampire bait as a way of telling her she looked nice, but it had brought her to Eric's attention and her life had changed forever. She wanted to avoid coming to anyone's attention tonight. Her life had changed a little too much recently. Like she'd told Barry, she wanted to tell the Council what she knew and get out without attracting any more attention than her unusual ability would no doubt bring on her. With Barry there she might even seem slightly less of a prize...or at least she hoped.

"Newlin is safe and already en route to the meeting place. We should go. It would not be appropriate to be late." Godric looked down at Barry then, "Tonight you must both be obedient to any orders Eric or I give you." He looked pointedly over at Sookie, "And try to keep your comments to yourself. These vampires are not like the vampires who are here in America, mingling with humans. These are very old vampires used to the old ways. They will not be used to being addressed by a human without first speaking to them. And even then it will not be as equals. They will most likely insult you."

"Don't speak without being first spoken to, got it." Sookie nodded to show she understood, "Any other tips?"

"Do not mention that you are different from each other. It would not be wise to call attention to yourselves any more than necessary."

Both the telepaths nodded, they had both lived their lives keeping their gifts a secret so keeping silent about themselves was second-nature. From Barry's thoughts he had absolutely no intention of volunteering information to the vampires.

"So where are we going?" Both vampires gave her hard looks. "I only ask because I want to know if we get a car this time."

Eric looked amused and exasperated. "Yes Sookie, we are driving there. The limo is downstairs."

Sookie felt her mood improve while Barry looked at her confused, '_Lately they've been flying me everywhere, literally. And I spent a long time on my hair I don't want it to get messed up.'_

Barry gave her a weak smile. The vampires were looking back and forth between them, but Sookie didn't think they needed to be enlightened in this situation.

"Alright boys, let's hit the road." She picked up her purse from the couch and headed for the door. As she approached them Godric held out his arm in invitation, she tried to smile at him, but managed only a small one. She slipped her arm through his and they turned to leave.

The limo ride was silent as they made their way toward the meeting. Keeping up the barriers between her and Barry, she ran over everything Godric had told her about the Council.

There were six members of the Council, who all lived over in what the vampires called the Old World, _wherever that encompasses..._ There were two females: Cana and Inara. Cana was the oldest at nine thousand something, while Inara was the youngest at just over two thousand, but as Godric told it she was extremely sly and dangerous. The others were Darius, Wolfric, Mathias and Dego. They ranged from five to seven thousand. But she didn't remember who fit exactly where. Seeing as none of them were going to be here she didn't think the knowledge was exactly pertinent to their current situation. Both Godric and Eric thought they would send representatives, but they weren't exactly sure who. So tonight would be a surprise for all of them. They did know that the Magister for all of North America would be present, his name was Hector and he was the one who had forced Bill to create Jessica in reparation for killing Long Shadow. Apparently he had been trained in the Inquisition. That just didn't sound good to Sookie.

_I wonder if Russel with bring Talbot with him. He tried to kill Newlin, so who even knows if Talbot is alive? Will the Council even believe me?_

Sookie was brought out of her thoughts as the limo slowed to a stop, she tried to look through the window but the glass was too darkly tinted. All she knew was that they were in some neutral location between the two kingdoms probably somewhere along the border of the two states. The car came to a complete stop and but everyone remained seated. Both vampires were looking at Barry expectantly but he had no more idea what they were expecting than Sookie.

_'Shouldn't we be getting out?' _Barry looked at Sookie who was still studying the vampires, who were still looking at Barry.

_'Why are they looking at me?'_

_'I think they want you to open the door.'_

_'Oh.' _His relief was palpable. He scooted along the seat and taking a big breath opened the door and stepped out. Sookie followed close behind. Eric stepped out next and last came Godric who held out his hand to Sookie. Surprised she took it, and he led them into a nondescript brick building. Godric led the way along a beige hallway passing doors on both sides each made of the same dark wood. Sookie dropped her shields and allowed her mind to range out in front of them. She could hear Barry behind her repeating his mantra over and over in his head. And she could feel both vampires, which surprised her. Not their thoughts per say but more their mood, something like an empath. Eric was apprehensive and a little fearful, but it only made him feel more aggressive. Godric on the other hand was worried, but also a little excited. Sookie let her power range out further and she could feel a lot of vampires on the other side of a door not far down the hall. She could count around thirty vampires and two humans – Steve Newlin and the Soldier of the Sun they had caught in Shreveport. _Isabelle and Pam must already be here. Are we late? _As they reached the door Godric let Barry pass him and Barry opened the door for them, repressing his resentment and fear.

As the door opened Sookie was surprised by the sheer size of the room. _What is this place? _The room had white walls, and five columns running up each side of the room. The floors were a dark, shiny wood, and ranged up at the front were six thrones on a platform with a throne sitting in front of them all but on the floor. _I guess the rest of us get to stand. _

There were vampires standing all around the room, some wearing suits like Eric, some wearing traditional black leather, and some in elaborate evening wear. Sookie picked out Sohie-Anne immediately. Tonight she was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue gown that swept the floor. Beautiful red hair was swept up in an elaborate style that put Sookie's little bun to shame. Her jewelry was heavy gold and simple. She looked absolutely stunning. She and a group of vampires were standing on one side of the room. Sookie recognized Isabelle and a few of the Dallas vampires in that group. They seemed to be looking at something they found particularly interesting on the wall. Sookie had an idea what it was. And sure enough the crowd parted a little and she could make out Newlin and the soldier captures in Shreveport chained to the wall. Sophie-Anne looked up meeting Sookie's gaze as they walked over to that side of the room. As the queens gaze passed over her to the other members of Sookie's party Sookie also looked beyond the queen recognizing Pam, Kevin and Julia from the Shreveport vampires standing just off to the side of the prisoners. Kevin kept glaring at the soldier, but Pam beamed as she watched them approach. She looked fully recovered in a red corseted dress. Her hair free on her shoulders, an elaborate black necklace gracing her throat.

Godric stopped in front of Sophie-Anne, Eric and Sookie at his sides, Godric gave her a deep inclination of his head while Eric actually bent at the waist. Sookie kind of curtsied and bowed at the same time. Barry was trying to hide behind them all. Sophie-Anne smiled at them all like old friends.

"Ah Eric, Godric, Sookie! How nice to see you all here for my defence. It all seems a bit extravagant, I mean have you seen the guards for the Council?" She indicated the vampires roaming between the two largest groups of vampires. Sookie looked around and noticed that every vampire that was walking between the groups held some sort of weapon. _Like they aren't deadly enough already..._

"Who is your friend?"

Sohpie-Anne was scrutinizing Barry like she was deciding which part of him would yield the choicest slice of meat.

"This is Barry Bellboy. He's a friend we picked up in Texas who was invaluable in capturing and interrogating Steve Newlin for us. He also has some telepathic ability. We thought he should be here as extra insurance." Eric's tone was very diplomatic. Sophie-Anne's gaze went to Eric in surprise.

"Really?" She returned to looking at Barry but her look was more calculating now.

"He looks like he might faint. Do you think he'll make it through the proceedings without embarrassing me?"

"I will make sure of it."

She looked at Eric again, a smile spreading across her face. "See that you do." Then she turned to Sookie. "And Sookie, Hadley sends her regards. I thought it best if she didn't join us tonight, you understand."

"Yes majesty, thank you for thinking of her welfare." Sookie understood the implied threat. If things didn't turn out well for the queen tonight, her cousin would certainly not live to see daylight. "I'm sure we'll clear everything up shortly."

"I'm sure we will. Oh Godric I forgot to mention, did you know that two of the actual Council members are here?" Godric was taken aback by that. Eric also stiffened beside him. Sophie-Anne continued, "Yes, Mathias and Wolfric decided to come themselves. When they heard your name they hopped on the next flight." She was watching him for any sign of reaction, but Godric just smiled at her politely.

"Did they? Well it will be nice to catch up. It has certainly been awhile."

She looked like a high school girl deprived of good gossip. "They should be here shortly so go stand beside the others of your party. I think I shall go talk to Cassandra." She started to drift away, Barry let out a breath but Sookie knew it was too soon, and sure enough the queen turned back.

"Oh, and one more thing. When this is all over I would like you all to come to my house for a party. Be sure to dress your best, I'm anticipating one hell of a time." Her eyes raked all of them from head to toe, and she smiled at them her perfect face projecting confidence.

"Of course majesty, we would be honoured." Eric bowed again this time it was less deeply.

The queen turned and was flanked by two vampires a male and a female that Sookie had never seen. Godric and Eric both stepped forward simultaneously toward Pam and the others who had been watching everything closely. When Sookie gave the hall a brief glance it appeared everyone had been watching their greeting with the Queen. Some looked curious, some looked bored, some were just watchful, but Sookie could feel Russel Edgington's intensity from across the room. Though he didn't look in their direction often, projecting an air of injured bewilderment to those around him, Sookie could feel his anger when his eyes settled on her or Nelwin chained to the wall.

Sookie felt like sticking her tongue out at him, or bearing her teeth in a snarl. She hated this man whose poor attempts to unseat the queen had been responsible for so much of her pain these last few months. He was responsible for tonight and Sookie vowed to herself right then that no matter how this all turned out he would pay personally for what he had caused.

"Master." The three vampires bowed low to Eric, Pam came up smiling, her fangs half extended. She adjusted and gave another bow to Godric, "Godric."

Then to Sookie's surprise Pam turned t her and gave her an inclination of her head, "Sookie, you look," she looked Sookie over, "lovely this evening."

"Thank you, Pam. So do you. Are you feeling much better."

"Yes far more like myself. Thank you for your concern."

Sookie turned her attention to the Mississippi group across the room. She couldn't see the blond female anywhere among them. _Well darn._

She turned her attention to the roaming guards walking around the two groups, they were dressed in suits and finery so Sookie didn't know for sure if they were a part of either group but something in the way they moved just seemed to say, guard. She broke off her scrutiny when a Native American vampire

turned at her scrutiny and gave her a leer complete with extended fangs. _Don't draw attention to myself, don't draw attention to myself._

Suddenly all the vampires in hall all quieted at once and turned as one toward the doors. Sookie felt a shiver run down her spine and she reached out for Barry's hand very aware of being the only humans here not in chains.

The first two vampires through the door were huge: they must have been Eric's height or taller, with massive muscled shoulders and arms. They looked like Mr. Universe contestants but with fangs. They looked so similar to Sookie, she thought they must be brothers. They had the same brown hair, done in the same style, ponytails that trailed down their backs. Both also had beards that brushed their chests. Their large size and same way of moving enhanced Sookie's sureness that they must've been related before they were turned. They were wearing matching black armour, and it was obvious what their jobs were. Their eyes swept the hall missing nothing. These two were definitely lethal. If Sookie had to choose guards for the most important vampires in the world, these two would definitely top the list. Both carried knives, and had axes at their belts. They began to walk slowly up through the two groups, and Sookie was sure they didn't miss a single movement. As they passed, Sookie noticed one of them had a faint scar running down one side of his face. _'He must've gotten that before he was turned.'_

Barry's comment mirrored her own thought. '_You think they're brothers?'_

_'Gotta be. I mean...look at 'em!'_

Very quietly Godric leaned in and whispered in Sookie's ear, "That's Evan and Ivan. They are usually Cana's bodyguards but they go where the Council goes. They were brothers she turned about a thousand years ago."

They took up positions on either side of the stage and her attention shifted back to the doors as more vampires began to enter. Godric leaned close to her ear again ready to explain who each vampire was as they passed.

The first vampires to enter came walking tall, looking at neither group as he awlked up toward the thrones. He was in a dark blue with with a baby blue tie. His skin was very white and his eyes were a piercing glacial grey that Sookie could see from where she stood. His hair was also grey and cropped close to his head. He looked like he'd been turned in his late thirties maybe.

"That's the Magister, Hector."

The next vampires came in in a small group, they were all dressed the same in white robes and they formed a single file line as they walked up towards the thrones. The hoods covered most of their faces.

"Those are the representatives: Benjamin is the first. He is Cana's. Next is Kaenan, here for Darius. Then Cara, she is Wolfric's. Corba for Mathias, and Charlotte for Dego. And last is Dancing Storm for Inara."

The robed figures either took thrones with two taking up places just behind them. Then two vampires entered the room followed closely by two more guards and Sookie's eyes widened in fear. These men radiated a sense of danger Sookie had never felt from any vampire before. Their white skin glowed faintly in the light, and they wore clothes from a more primitive time. Their clothes appeared to be made out of animal skins stitched together. Sookie knew who they were instantly. The taller of the two; Wolfric was very good looking, and tall with wide shoulders. It looked like he had a full wolf pelt on his back worn as a cape. His red hair was long and free down his back. He wore a small leather band wrapped around his head, and it looked to Sookie like he was some ancient Viking war chieftain. His long moustache would have made Sookie smile if it had been on any other person, but this was not a man you mocked – ever. He wore a thick sword over his back, it was thicker than Sookie's arm and she was sure she wouldn't even be able to lift it. His blue eyes fell on her for a second and Sookie felt rooted to the spot. She couldn't tear her gaze from his though she knew it wasn't proper to stare. When his gaze moved on, Sookie let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding.

The man beside him was his opposite but no less terrifying. His build was slight and whippy. He looked like a panther, his movements sudden and wild. His skin was a rich dark mocha, and his hair was black and shiny. It was also long but held back in a low ponytail. His almond shaped brown eyes restlessly swept the hall as if uncomfortable being indoors. He carried a small bow and quiver full of arrows across his back. The vampires in the hall all bowed as the two passed, Sookie and Barry quickly following suit.

_'I wonder if they ever use their weapons or whether they're just ceremonial...'_

_'I have no idea. But you would have to be nuts to ever think of attacking those guys. Did you see the little one, he looked like he would rip your throat out just for looking at him wrong.'_

Sookie silently agreed.

The two vampires closely following the two Council members were wearing the matte black armour Evan and Ivan were.

"That's Tiberius and Nola, they will carry out the Council's orders, whatever those may be." Both had close cropped brown hair, but Nola had a deep mahogany skin colour that made it hard to see her features from far away. All Sookie could make out was the white of her eyes and the tips of her white fangs. It was unsettling. While Tiberius looked entirely Roman, with an olive complexion, large nose and dark eyes.

Up on the platform Wolfric and Mathias were sitting in thrones beside each other flanked by their seconds. On either side the thrones were filled by white robed figures. The throne out front that was smaller than the others seated Hector. He was sitting with one leg crossed over the other looking quite at ease. He began to speak and his voice had no trouble reaching the whole room.

"We are here today to determine the origins of a drug that was unleashed in Louisiana which has caused the vampire community some very public problems. Now the outbreak has been contained, or so we've been told. The Queen of Louisiana accuses the King of Mississippi of being involved in the production and distribution of the drug." He looked over at Sophie-Anne, "That is a very serious accusation. Could you please step forward and state your case."

Sophie-Anne and a portly man Sookie didn't recognize stepped forward from the group. Sookie was surprised that while holding Barry's hand she could hear the thoughts of the man standing beside the queen. She had assumed he was a vampire but was surprised to find he was not when she read impression from him. His brain was definitely different form anything else she had ever encountered.

"The Queen of Louisiana has been the victim of a plot to undermine her authority in her own kingdom. She was able to save face publicly by finding and exposing the human responsible for the attacks across her territory, and she has brought him here today for your judgement and to give evidence against Mississippi as the one who provided him with the drug."

"So how did you find out about this drug in the first place?"

"We had no idea what was causing the behaviour of the vampires when the murders first became public. But one of my sheriffs had some of his underlings infected by the drug, and he was able to capture a group of humans that were responsible for drugging them. One of the men was a Fellowship of the Sun spy and we learned that there were several of these teams were sent out across the state of Louisiana. Sent by the fanatic cult leader Steve Newlin, head of the Fellowship of the Sun. Using a human telepath my sheriff was able to get close to Newlin and gathered the evidence against him that we released to the media. During their interrogation of Newlin they learned of the very disturbing fact that it was provided to him by underlings of Russel's. We were all dismayed to learn that a vampire could betray us all like that. This drug is dangerous, especially in the hands of known vampire haters. I knew Russel had designs on my territory but I never thought he would betray us all in his attempt to get it."

Sophie-Anne struck just the right balance between sadness and indignation. Her face was heartbreaking. One of the Council whispered something, but Sookie couldn't tell which one, and Hector nodded.

"Sophie-Anne could you call up your sheriff and the one's who uncovered this plot?"

Sophie-Anne turned back and looked directly at Eric.

_'Time to go.' _Sookie squeezed Barry's hand. The four of them moved forward to stand up beside Sophie-Anne. Sookie felt her knees weaken as the stares of every vampire in the hall seemed to settle on the four of them.

"Eric Northman, how nice to see you again." Hector spoke to Eric while keeping his eyes on Sookie and Barry. His gaze finally left them and a cruel smile touched his lips as he regarded him. "So you are the one who uncovered the plot?"

"Yes magister."

"I see you've brought your pets with you tonight. Are we to assume that one of these is the telepath who got close to Newlin?"

"Yes, magister this is Sookie Stackhouse. Because of her we were able to get not only audio but video proof of Newlin's involvement in the distribution of the drug. When we took him to interrogate him she recognized the human pet of Russel Edgington, Talbot, and an unknown female vampire who were the ones who approached Nelwin with the drug. They made a deal with him so he would keep the drug specifically in the state of Louisiana for six months."

"Six months? Why would they make a deal like that."

"We believe that Mississippi intended to make the queens position weak at the summit in Rhodes in three months time."

Hector's eyebrow rose and his eyes went past their little group and settled on Russel Edgnigton behind them. Sookie wished she could follow his gaze but she kept them fastened on the floor a foot in front of her face.

"Well Russel what do you have to say to these allegations?"

Russel stepped out in front of his entourage and up to stand a few feet from Sophie-Anne. He gave her a little inclination of his head then turned to face the Council.

"Council, magister." He bowed. "I cannot say I know what they are talking about, but I must say it is thoroughly entertaining."

Sookie couldn't help but look over at the small king, he was in fine form tonight in a very expensive dark brown suit and red shirt. It set off his skin and dark hair nicely, he was a very handsome vampire.

And right now his face was showing amusement and boredom in equal measure. And before she could stop herself Sookie spoke to him.

"I saw you with Talbot in Club Dead months ago. And from his head I know he was yours!"

Immediately she knew she had made a huge mistake. Russel's head came up and his shrewd, cruel eyes fastened on her. She could feel Eric's hot glare on the back of her head and Godric's apprehension sent her stomach into backflips.

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.'_

_'Yeah you really did it now.'_

_'Thanks Barry that's really helpful!'_

"You should tell your human that she is not to speak unless spoken to." Hector sounded unhappy. Sookie clamped her mouth shut. And part of her shrieked in terror at that voice that spoke next.

"I think some things have been left out of this story. The girl should tell us the whole story." His voice was strong and deep. It would have even been a pleasant voice if things had been very different. Looking up she met the eyes of Wolfric again. His blue eyes searching hers for something. She quickly looked back down at the floor.

'_Oh crap, I am completely screwed! He's trying to glamour me, what do you think he wants me to do?'_

_'I think you should tell them the whole story...about Bill. Otherwise none of it makes sense and they will kill us all!'_

_'Calm down! You're freaking me out.'_

_'Sorry.'_

Sookie took a deep breath and began. "Almost three months ago my boyfriend at the time, the vampire Bill Compton, went missing. We had been at dinner and when I came back from the bathroom he was gone, and there'd been an obvious struggle. I went to Eric for help since he was Bill's sheriff and I had done some jobs for him in the past. Eric found out that Bill had been taken by his maker, a vampire named Lorena, who was living in Mississippi at the time. While trying to find out where they were keeping him I was taken to Club Dead, a supernatural club in Jackson and that's where I saw Talbot with Mr. Edgington. From Talbot I read that they were torturing Bill at a compound he owned just outside of the city. By the time I got there to rescue him, he had been taken back to his home in Bon Temps, Louisiana. He had been taken both in revenge and as an informant in an attempt to try and dig up incriminating evidence Mr. Edgington could use against Mrs. Leqlerq. When Eric, Godric and I found him, Bill and Lorena were torturing one of my friends and when we confronted them they attacked us. The man who had just asked me to marry him tried to kill me." She looked down at her hand like she could still feel the weight of the ring on her finger. And had to swallow back her tears. When she continued it was in a quieter voice.

"We didn't understand why Bill kept attacking us. After Eric killed Lorena we figured Bill would stop, but he didn't. He wouldn't respond to Eric's orders. Before any of us could react the man he had been torturing staked him. Back at my home I was attacked and questioned for information by Franklin Mott, a vampire tracker who'd been sent after me, told me that Mr. Edgington wanted information that could help him get our queen dethroned – he wanted her territory. After he broke both of my hands and began feeding from me Eric showed up and he attacked Eric, who defended himself." Sookie's mouth was starting to get dry and she regretted more than ever opening her mouth in the first place. But now that she was into it she couldn't very well stop.

"About a month later at a re-opening party at Fangtasia, it had been burnt down by a Soldier of the Sun on Newlin's orders, one of the dancers was attacked and infected with the drug. Godric was seeing me home and we just happened to catch him attacking a girl. Godric recognized Kevin and tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't listen. He didn't seem able to control himself. He was brought back to Fangtasia where his maker asked him what had happened. He told us he'd been attacked and thrown out of a van. So we decided to set a trap for these attackers. Well we found a human team, they attacked another of our groups from Fangtasia and Pam was infected. We got there before she was able to kill them all and when I read their minds we discovered that one of them was a Soldier of the Sun. These soldiers are a hand-selected group of people that Steve uses to strike out against vampires. They want to martyr themselves. From this soldier we followed the drug to Newlin. When we got to Nelwin, I saw the meeting in his head and recognized the man who gave the drug to Newlin, it was Talbot, Mr. Edgington's human lover." Sookie realized she'd been babbling but she'd told them everything and she hoped that would be the end of it.

Hector was watching her with a slightly disdainful look on his face, but several of the Council members were regarding her with interest. Wolfric was looking at her amused and it was him who spoke.

"Well telepaths are rare but not unheard of. Tell me can you hear my thoughts?"

He only looked interested but Sookie sensed great danger coming from him, "No I can only read human brains. Vampires are the only exception to my powers that I've come across."

His shoulders relaxed, "What a pity." His eyes still regarded her levelly.

"So your boyfriend was drugged as well?"

"Yes, sir. He showed all the same symptoms we just didn't know what we were looking at."

"And what is this about your bar being burned down Eric?"

Sookie cringed and took a step closer to Godric's comforting presence. But it was Godric that spoke.

"That was because of me, Wolfric. I had gotten involved in an incident with the Fellowship and Newlin held me responsible for a personal and professional slight. He sent people out looking for me and when they found me at the bar they burned it, hoping to catch me inside."

"We heard about the suicide bomber incident that lost you your position. Not very smart Godric, not smart at all. It's not like you to show such poor judgement."

"I know."

"So what were you doing what that church? We were told they planned to have you meet the sun and you were willing."

"That is correct."

"So why didn't you?"

Eric's slight tensing did not pass unnoticed by Wolfric, who nodded like he already knew the answer.

"I was not thinking straight and realized it in time."

Wolfric looked directly at Sookie, and his fangs sprang forward. "I see. And did our little telepath here have anything to do with that?"

"Yes Sookie was the one to talk me off the roof. She reminded me there is more to life than survival or position. That is why when her lover died I claimed her for my own."

"Yes I can see that you have. I can smell you on her from here." But he leered at her from his throne.

_'Sookie I do not have a good feeling about this.'_

_'Neither do I, Barry. Neither do I.'_

"But getting back to the matter at hand. You have certainly piled the evidence up against our little Mississippi here." He turned his attention to Russel. "Whatever shall we do with you Russel?"

Russel stiffened with indignation.

"You believe a human in Sophie-Anne's employ? I have never heard of this drug before the media came out with it!" His voice had become shrill and quarrelsome. Sophie-Anne had a small smug smile on her face and was idly looking at her nails, apparently bored. One of the representatives spoke then in heavily accented English.

"You are lying." It was Dancing Storm, Inara's second.

Russel bit down on his lips, obviously holding back what he had been about to say. Wolfric looked from the Dancing Storm to Russel amused, a smile twitching his lips.

"You shouldn't try to lie to us little king, we have ways of knowing when you do." He winked at Sookie, and she kept her jaw from dropping at the last second. "So tell me where is your pet this evening? Kept him away so she can't read his mind?"

Russel looked like he would rather do anything but answer, but these were not vampires that even a king could say no to.

"He is back at my compound, I didn't think humans would be welcome tonight." He glared at Sookie and Barry. Again Sookie had the urge to stick out her tongue at him.

_'God Sookie, you can really react like a five year old!'_

_'I know, I'm terrible...' _She let herself smirk a bit, she felt like she'd earned it. Things seemed to be going their way. She turned and met Eric's glare and hastily wiped the smile off her face. His face was definitely not happy. She'd forgotten the danger they were still in. She tried to put on a more respectful expression. Hector regarded them all.

"We will now decide on the guilt of Russel Edgington, King of Mississippi for plotting against Sophie-Anne Leqlerq, Queen of Louisiana. Return to your groups."

Sookie practically scuttled back with Barry to stand beside Pam who had a smirk of her own on her face, but when she saw Eric's expression her smile just grew.

"Sookie, what did I say about talking?"

"I know. But it just came out!" she looked up into angry blue. "I'm sorry, okay, but I think it might turn out okay." Her tone was more pleading than she liked but Eric just continued to anger was sobering her up. _There must be a danger here I didn't see._

Just then Hector's voice rang out. "The Council has decided." Sookie had a suddenly sick feeling.

"Russel Edgington please step forward." Sophie-Anne's face lit up, and it was the most terrifying expression Sookie had seen on her face yet. Russel stepped out alone in front of everyone, he looked defiant. "You are guilty of releasing a dangerous drug into the hands of a known vampire hater for political gain. It was a sloppy and poorly executed plan and so it is our judgement that you will be stripped of your title and your kingdom must pay a fine to the state of Louisiana, to the amount of five hundred thousand dollars." He smiled at him then, and it was cold and made Sookie's flesh crawl.

"Nola if you would."

Nola appeared out of nowhere behind Edgington a sword in her hand and in a flash of movement too quick for Sookie to see, she beheaded him. Sookie only knew what had happened when a second later his head fell from his body. Beside her Barry gagged. Sookie was too shocked to do much besides watch in fascinated horror as the body began to disintegrate. Soon there was only a gooey mess on the floor. She felt a little numb.

"Wow that was fast."

Sophie-Anne looked at her amused, "We're nothing if not lethal in our judgements."

Sookie didn't exactly know how to interpret that so she just smiled politely till the queen turned away.

"Eric, you did well. You can keep your territory."

"Thank you majesty." The queen seemed very pleased with herself which Sookie took exception to. '_Sookie drop it.'_

_'But she-'_

_'Think about it Sookie, this is neither the time or the place. You won't be lucky twice in a row.'_

Sookie tried to reign in her anger. It was like her relief had overwhelmed her common sense. She tried to keep an appropriate amount of fear considering their situation.

"Can the humans be brought forward?" Hector's voice did a good job of reminding Sookie they weren't out of this yet, and she turned with apprehension.

_'Does he mean us?' _Barry's fear was almost palpable. Two vampires from the queen's entourage began unshackling Newlin and the soldier from the wall. Sookie looked at Godric questioningly.

"He means you too."

"Can you come with me?" She whispered quickly.

"I was not summoned." He didn't sound pleased.

'_Well at least I have the right amount of fear now.'_

_'Oh shut up Sookie. Goddammit! Take this seriously!'_

Sookie and Barry followed the two vampires carrying the two prisoners back out in front of the Council. Sookie tried to walk forward with confidence, Barry shuffled beside her and they stepped up besied the two prisoners keeping a fair amount of space between them. The vampire Nola appeared just behind the two prisoners and Barry flinched away. The two prisoners cowered on the floor. Newlin finally understood how close he was to death, and he knew it wouldn't be the public affair he had hoped. Though Sookie was scared she had to fight the impulse to kick Newlin while he was down. Barry looked at her askance.

'_Sookie if I didn't know better I would be sure you were insane.'_

She shrugged. _'I can't help it. I REALLY hate the guy.'_

She squared her shoulders and gathered her courage for whatever was coming next.

For the moment all the vampire's attention seemed to be riveted by the two men on the floor. But Sookie was sure she had felt Wolfric's and Mathias's eyes on her just before she looked up.

"Steve Nelwin. You have been charged with the deaths of over six different vampires in the last three months. How do you plead?" Sookie was surprised Hector even asked the question. Nola undid the gag at the back of his head in a quick movement and he spit it out onto the floor.

"I do not recognize your court's authority I will be judged by a higher-" His shrill voice was laden with fear and was abruptly cut off as Nola gripped the top of his head and flicked her wrist. For a moment she and Barry were completely at a loss, but then Sookie noticed that she could no longer read his thoughts.

_'He's DEAD!'_ She was so surprised she yelled it mentally at Barry who flinched at the loudness of her thought.

_'She snapped his neck! Holy shit! Are they gunna kill us too?!'_

_'I guess we'll just have to wait and see.' _Sookie was surprised at the calmness that spread throughout her and she shielded her next thought from Barry. _If I'm about to die, I will at least meet it braely standing on my own two feet._

"The sentence has been passed and executed." Hector spoke as vampires ran forward and took Newlin's body from the room. The soldier on the floor was petrified, his fear was projecting itself into Sookie's head and she tried to shield herself against it but it was no use. His bladder let go. With disgust Sookie backed away a couple steps. She felt bad for the guy but eeww! The vampires ignored him for the moment turning their full, combined scrutiny to the two telepaths.

"Boy who are you and why are you here?"

"M-my n-name is B-Barry Bellboy, sir. And I w-was brought by the Louisiana vampires as a witness to Newlin's meeting with the Mississippi people."

"So you were there?" Hector sounded confused.

"No, magister sir. I-I am also a telepath."

The hall was as silent as the grave. Sookie could hear her own hear beat loud in her ears and knew that every vampire in this hall could too.

"So the Louisiana vampires have two telepaths? Well, well, well." Sookie did not like the sound of that. She felt fear and a little bit of anger begin to pound in her veins. She looked up to find both Mathias and Wolfric regarding her closely while the rest of the Council members were looking at Barry.

"Can you read vampire minds?" Hector's voice was soft and dangerous.

"NO!" Barry blurted out practically shouting. "I'm not even as good as Sookie at controlling my powers." He shot her a frightened look.

_'Sorry Sookie, I didn't mean to let that slip!'_

_'It's okay Barry. It's fine. Focus!'_

Wolfric and Mathias exchanged a glance while Benjamin began regarding Sookie closer. _Oh shit._

"So you were there while they interrogated Nelwin?"

"Yes, sir."

"And did you learn anything that she might have missed?"

"No, sir."

"You're lying." It was Dancing Storm again. Barry swallowed.

"I know what the drug was created for. For humans it is an appetite aid for cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy. It hasn't been licenced yet. I'm sorry I didn't mention it before I didn't think it was important." Barry was mumbling so badly Sookie was glad she could read his mind or she might have missed most of what he said, but the vampires seemed to understand him fine. Hector was looking at him like he was a bug.

"Why don't you let us decide what is important." His fangs were out as he regarded Barry.

"Yessir." Barry bowed his head, and wished he could disappear. Sookie clenched her teeth and felt her hands curl into balls at her sides. She wished she could hold Hector down and tear out his stupid fangs. Barry looked up at her completely shocked and Wolfric roared with laughter as he watched them both.

"Hector it seems you have angered the young lady. Maybe you should stop bullying her friend." Hector regarded Sookie through slitted eyes, and a corner of his mouth lifted as he took in Sookie's stance. Sookie felt the anger pound through her veins and the things around her were suddenly in much sharper relief. Suddenly Barry's clammy hand clamped down on her wrist and she felt him trying to control her emotions, throw up the barriers he had helped her build when the drug had taken her control. Suddenly Sookie was afraid. _I can't let myself lose control here! Get a hold of yourself Sookie!_

"Well Sookie, I can see what Godric sees in you. He always did like them blond and feisty."

Sookie felt her anger and offence at his statement once again send a flash burn through her veins and she clamped down hard on herself, breathing deeply.

In a disconcerting flash of movement, he was right in front of her, Barry flinched violently and let go of her wrist. Sookie felt her shields weaken. Her fingernails bit into the palms of her hands which were beginning to feel warmer than the rest of her. She tried to calm herself down, but was having very little success with Wolfric so close.

"You are very lovely."

"Thank you." Sookie wished that had come out more polite. "That is very kind of you to say." She inclined her head. _Okay that was a little better._

"The last telepath I met couldn't be glamoured. Can either of you?"

"No, that form of persuasion doesn't seem to have any effect on us."

Wolfric smiled hugely, his fangs extended. Sookie could feel a ripple of laughter move through the Council.

"So what shall we do with the two of you then, since you have seen us break the laws and kill a human."

Sookie met his eyes full on, "I think we should be allowed to go on our way when our employers leave. Newlin's tried to kill me and those I love more than once and the only thing thats kept me from doing it myself was that Eric told me you had ordered that he be left alone."

Wolfric's eyebrows almost met his hairline. "You know, I think you're telling the truth." Sookie maintained her eye contact. Wolfric's face became blank as if he were hearing voices in his head. And his head tilted to the side.

"Why hasn't Godric made you a vampire yet. You seem to have the temperament for one."

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him."

"Maybe he finds you too useful. I don't think I've ever heard of a telepath being turned and their gift remaining intact. Something always seems to get lost in the transition. But you...who knows. You smell different from your friend here. I would like to test something." And without waiting for permission his finger poked her lightly on the neck, Sookie barely felt anything but then felt a trickle down her neck. His finger reached out and lifted a drop of her blood from the small cut and brought it to his mouth. His eyes shut and to Sookie it looked like he was a wine taster testing a new vintage.

When his eyes opened his brows drew down in a frown. He looked unsure. He turned to Barry and repeated the procedure. Then nodded to himself and stepped back.

"Yes you taste as different as you smell. He looked at Sookie again and his eyes burned with an intensity that made her extremely uncomfortable. "You can run back to Godric now, child. And do not be anxious no one at this meeting will harm you, or your young friend." And he waved his hand dismissing them. Barry scurried back with relief but Sookie hesitated a minute trying to decipher Wolfric's expression. She'd had a sudden flash of insight. _He knows what I am! Or at least he has an idea._ Suppressing the urge to ask him, she walked back to Godric, back straight and head held high. _How do I find out what he knows?_

Sookie wanted to walk into Godric's or Eric's arms and have them hold her and stroke her and tell her everything was going be okay but she knew etiquette would not allow that type of display. She stepped in between them making sure that some part of both of them were touching her. It instantly made her feel better, and yet a nagging feeling persisted in the background keeping her stomach tight.

Wolfric had once again taken his seat. He had his head bent to Mathias and it looked like they were communicating but Sookie could not see their lips move.

Hector looked with unveiled contempt at the soldier on the floor who looked green.

"I think it only fitting that the vampires here today who you attacked and violated should get to have a little justice. He looked over to their Louisiana group and raised a hand in summons. "Pam, Kevin, if you please." Pam beamed and Kevin looked up in anticipation. Both moved forward in a flash and stood behind the soldier before the magister.

"Drain him."

Pam and Kevin fell on him and he cried out in fear and pain. Sookie closed her eyes. She had seen enough death tonight. Beside her she felt Barry do the same. Judging by the small noises the rest of the vampires were watching in excitement and envy. Neither Godric or Eric moved at all and she felt nothing from them but a low level anxiety and a desire to be gone. _Or is that me?_ Sookie was too tired to think about it. Suddenly all she wanted to do was go find a bed somewhere and curl up with her vampires.

_'Could you keep that kind of stuff to yourself?'_

'_Sorry Barry.'_ Sookie pulled up the barrier between them. And waited for the noises of the feeding vampires to stop. Soon enough it did and Sookie opened her eyes to Pam's rosy face covered in blood. _Oh lovely._

"The running of Mississippi will fall to Russel's second in command, Betty Joe. The new ruler will be voted on by the other kings and queens at the summit. This meeting is adjourned."

Evan and Ivan moved from their positions and took up the spot where the body of the soldier had just been. As the Council began to file down and Hector took up his position with Eloise, the random vampires throughout the hall took up positions on either side of the robed vampires and the whole procession began moving toward the doors. Sookie was so relieved she could barely stand up any longer. Her feet felt pinched from standing in the unfamiliar high heels for the last few hours. _Could they be moving any slower? _As the procession moved past their party the whole of their group bowed. When Sookie looked up she caught Dancing Storm watching her carefully, she inclined her head.

_Wow for a vampire he had beautiful eyes. _His eyes were the most beautiful warm brown colour, they seemed to call her and look right through her. They were so compelling that it made Sookie wonder, _was he one of the telepaths who lost their gift when he was turned?_

She didn't have long to think on it because the guards stopped in front of the queen and Wolfric stepped up.

"Sophie-Anne, some of the Council and I have decided to stay in your country for awhile before heading back. I'm sure you will have the room to accommodate us."

"Of course sir, I would be honoured to host any of the Council members who wish to stay." Her smile seemed insincere to Sookie but she had the feeling that Sophie-Anne had no choice in the matter. Wolfric's head then turned to Godric.

"And Godric, my old friend, I wish to see you and your child tomorrow night. We have some catching up to do you and I."

"As you wish Wolfric."

"Oh and be sure to bring your little telepath as well. I enjoyed the show tonight, she is quite entertaining."

Godric inclined his head. Sookie's stomach twisted itself into a pretzel and she felt the colour drain from her face. _I guess I should have seen that coming. Maybe I could get him to tell me what I am..._She knew she was stretching to find the silver lining on a bad situation but she knew it was out of her hands. She would be going tomorrow whether she wanted to or not.

"We will see you tomorrow night then." Wolfric looked at her searchingly again before turning back to Mathias and continuing out of the hall. Godric reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She gave him more than a little squeeze in return and a small apologetic smile. Eric laid his hand gently on her shoulder and she looked up into his face, trying to take courage from the support of both her lovers.

Members from the Mississippi party began approaching their group cautiously and Eric turned his attention to them. He looked ready for violence, but when Sookie looked at the approaching vampires all she could feel from them was a kind of resigned acceptance.

Sookie turned her attention from the queen who became busy being the center of attention, accepting apologies, congratulations and proposals from the Mississippi vampires trying to make reparations for their former kings behaviour. Sookie figured hers and Barry's jobs here was done since they were the only humans. Quietly into Godric's ear she whispered, "Can we go now? Are we needed?"

She thought she'd been quiet enough not to be overheard but one of the queen's vampires moved toward them just then, inclining her head to Eric then Godric. "The queen no longer needs the humans services tonight. They may go, but she wants them both at her party tomorrow night. Eric she would also like to talk to you, so she would like you to stay until she has time for you." The vampire inclined her head again and retreated back behind the queen.

Pam moved up to Eric's side. "Eric, I would stay with you." Eric looked down at her and nodded.

"Julia, Kevin, return to Fangtasia. I will expect you at the queen's party tomorrow."

"Yes master." They spoke in unison and left the hall.

Barry was watching them all impatiently.

_'Can we go now Sookie?'_

_'Yes we can go now.'_

Godric considered Eric and Pam for a moment, "I should see our humans safely home before things become celebratory." Eric looked over Godric's shoulder and his face became stony as he met the hungry glances of several of the vampires surrounding the queen.

"Yes that would be wise."

And with that Godric turned and began walking at human speed toward the doors. Barry walking just behind him wishing he could sprint for the door but knowing that would only get him in trouble. Sookie hesitated for a moment looking at Eric, she wasn't sure what the queen wanted but she was sure that nothing good would come of it. Eric's eyes fastened on hers, and Sookie became lost in blue. She allowed herself to indulge for a second but saying goodbye with her eyes as she followed Godric from the hall. She could feel lots of eyes follow her progress as she walked as quickly as the heels would allow. Godric and Barry were waiting for her just outside the doors and as soon as the door shut behind her Sookie kicked off the heels with a deep sigh of relief. Godric picked them up with a small smile and started down the hall at a brisk pace. Barry and Sookie followed, she could feel sore spots on her feet from standing so long in the unfamiliar shoes.

'_So why do girls wear them if they're so damn uncomfortable?'_

_''Did you see how good I looked tonight?' _She could hear from his head just how good he thought she had looked and in a slightly more subdued mood, '_Well that's why.'_

As they got outside the limo pulled up. The driver hopped out and opened the back door and Barry got right in. Sookie had stopped and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of freedom now that she was out of the building. She appreciated the light breeze that played across her skin and she took a step to the side onto the grass and delighted of the cool feel on her sore feet.

"Miss?" the driver was looking at her and trying to cover up his impatience but she could hear it clearly in his thoughts. Looking at the dark limo Sookie suddenly didn't want to be cooped up any longer.

Godric had been watching her, feeling her delight in the night. She was like something wild that had finally been uncaged and the feeling was mutual. He took a step toward her and brushed the back of his hand lightly across her neck.

"Can we fly?" Her eyes opened and fixed on him. "I mean if you're not too tired, and it's not too far?" She bit her lip and he could tell she was worried she had said the wrong thing.

_Funny that inside she should be so bold and out here with me she should be so timid. Truly she never acts as I expect._

"Of course Sookie." She smiled at him relieved.

"Oh thank goodness. I don't think I could stand being cooped up for another minute."

Godric turned to the waiting driver, "Take our Mr. Bellboy home." The man bowed in his black suit, "Of course sir." And closed the back door and walked quickly around to the driver's side. As the car drove off into the night Sookie said goodnight to Barry.

Sookie turned, smiled, and threw her arms around Godric's neck, his hands settled lightly on her waist and he smiled back at her his fangs running out.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes. Please." She hugged herself close to him, holding on tight as he rose straight into the air. Sookie closed her eyes and let the city slip by, wanting only to feel how safe she felt in his arms. Right now nothing else mattered. They hadn't taken him from her and her happiness at that moment dorwned out everything else. She opened her eyes only when she felt him begin to slow and lose altitude. When she opened her eyes there were no buildings or city lights to be seen. The only light came from the moon and stars. Godric landed lightly on the edge of a forest. And just before she questioned why she felt the reason hard between them. He kept his arms around her but dropped her shoes unheeded to the ground. Her body reacted instantly and strongly. The night's tension morphing into intense arousal as his deep eyes, black in the darkness, stared down into hers. Godric leaned in close and breathed in moving his face up her neck. Sookie's breath caught and her heart rate increased, she began trembling in his arms. His hand reached up and released the clip in her hair dropping it to the ground with her shoes. Sookie groaned as she felt the release of pressure and Godric fingers massaging and running through her hair.

"Ooooh, that feels so good."

His lips touched her earlobe and her hands convulsively clutched him to her.

"_You_ feel good Sookie."

Sookie lost control then and kissed him over and over. It was a natural human reaction to coming so close to death and escaping, and her body was definitely feeling everything extra sensitively. Their kissing and pawing each other was coming to a fever pitch. His lips and teeth travelled down her neck, and she let out a breathy, squeeky sigh as he found that sensitive place where her neck became her shoulder. Sookie tried to hook her leg around him but was hampered by the tightness of the skirt she was wearing and she growled in frustration. Godric's hands reached down and grasped the edge of her skirt wrenching it up above her waist. Sookie's hands fumbled at the button of his pants. Godric's hands covered hers and guided her struggling fingers and the button came free. Sookie pulled the zipper down and pushed the pants down his hips. Suddenly Sookie felt her back up against a tree, the sharp scent of the bark mingling with the scent of the night and the man who was right now opening the suit jacket and cupping her breasts causing her to make incoherent little noises as her body jumped and jerked beneath his skilled fingers. Sookie's hand reached down between them and grasped his cock, relishing in it's hardness and the evidence that he needed her as much as she needed him. He groaned under her touch and his lips resumed their assault down the newly exposed flesh of her chest. She was aware of a tearing sound and then the night air hit much more of her exposed flesh as her breasts were bared the thin material of the camisole falling to the ground. Sookie giggled. And Godric's lips found her nipple. Sookie arched against him, her fingers twining into his hair. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore foreplay his hands reached down grabbing a leg and pushing her underwear aside in one motion, and he entered her fully the next. Sookie's strangled gasp was cut off as his lips met hers again. Sookie was carried away on waves of pleasure as he moved in her again and again. Her whole body felt aflame each time their flesh touched, it was like ice burning her and leaving her crying out for more. As his fangs sank into her neck she felt herself peak, her muscles contracting around him as he drove himself into her unrelenting. As his body slammed into hers and she let herself go.

"Oh Godric, oh God! Godric! Yes!"

With her blood hot in his mouth, he felt her contract around him and scream his name, he felt his body tense and he pushed himself into her as far as he could as his own orgasm swept through him.

He made love to her quickly and wildly, the release of the night's tension heightening the intensity of each touch.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and looked into her satisfied and happy face. As her beautiful eyes opened and looked at him, he felt his whole being thrill. His love for her at that moment a palpable thing inside him.

"Are you a goddess or demoness that you bewitch me so?"

Her sweet smile would have stopped his heart at that moment if it had been beating.

"Anything you wish...for another kiss." She whispered, eyes languid. Her smile took a sultry turn as her fingers tangled themselves behind his head and pulled him to her. Her mouth meeting his sweetly for a second before becoming intense. Her mouth plundered his, her tongue delicately sensual and searching. Godric lost himself in the kiss and the satisfaction of her love. As the kiss ended, she spoke against his lips.

"I love you Godric."

"I love you too Sookie."

Eric was standing back against the wall with Pam by his side, watching the queen and her flattering sycophants playing the political game. He was playing too; his position carefully calculated. Every vampire there knew who was responsible for Russel Edgington's death and it was not Sophie-Anne. But he allowed her to claim the victory as her own. He had been cautiously approached and congratulated by most of the vampires still present on his swift and effective action and he knew it solidified his reputation within the vampire community. Sure of himself, he waited patiently for his queen to acknowledge him.

After the last of the Mississippi vamps left the hall and Sophie-Anne had sent for her car she turned to Eric with her second Andre at her side.

"So Eric, you must be pleased with yourself."

"Majesty, I only performed the job you set me. I hope it was to your satisfaction."

She considered him for a moment her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but whatever she saw seemed to satisfy her and a smile lit her porcelain face.

"That you did, that you did. Did you see Russel's face when your human spoke up – priceless!" She clapped her hands together and let out a little laugh. Something dangerous entered her eyes then, "Speaking of your human, you should really keep a better handle on Sookie. Both Mathias and Wolfric want her now, and Dancing Storm seemed interested as well. Tomorrow's party should prove very interesting. And it was very selfish of you to have not one but two telepaths you kept from me." Her fangs extended a moment in silent threat.

"Though you've been very useful, I can still have your fangs for earrings if I choose." She held his eyes for a moment more, smiled again. "See you at the party tomorrow!" And she looked like a sweet young woman again. "It starts promptly at eight o'clock. Don't be late!" She swept out of the hall, her retinue in tow.

Pam watched her out her own fangs fully extended. "Well she's a capricious one isn't she?"

"Yes she is quite dangerous."

"And really, really attractive." Eric looked down at Pam suppressing a smile.

"Well you'll just have to dress to impress tomorrow and maybe you can catch her eye. But be careful, she's a fickle creature."

"Aren't we all..." Pam spoke absently still watching the door her mind obviously on other things.

Eric walked into the hotel room, very happy to have this evening over with. The interest Sookie had engendered in the Old Ones made him tense with fear. _Tomorrow's party will be the real test. Will I be able to keep Sookie safe?_

Interrupting his thoughts she walked out of the room then dressed only in her little black panties, a towel over her arm, obviously heading for the bathroom. And inside him the animal growled in anticipation. She stopped when she sensed his eyes on her a smile forming on her lips as she turned her head in his direction.

"Eric," his name came out as a sigh and the sound sent a wave of lust coursing through him. "Did the queen just want to congratulate you on a job well done then?"

"Yes, and remind me that the I am at her mercy." Eric shrugged out of his suit coat and he felt Sookie's mood alter into something approximating his own as he stared at all her bare flesh.

"Sookie," he let all his hunger and deep need infuse the word and he could hear her heart falter and pick up in pace. Her skin flushed slightly in the most appetizing way. He flashed to her in one movement, he could smell that she had already been with Godric tonight but his own need was strong in him and he wasn't about to make it easy for her to resist him. Her eyes widened and her lips parted as he appeared in front of her, his shirt lying discarded on the floor behind him. He towered over her, willing her to give in to him.

Looking at her trembling form in front of him, he felt a tender carnality; that he could take her with the crude simplicity of an animal, ravaging her body, and love her with all his heart. His need for the woman standing in front of him went beyond blood, beyond the pleasures of her flesh.

His hands reached out and gripped her bare shoulders harder than he intended as he lowered his face to her, catching her lips with his own. Letting his need for her seep into the kiss. She responded beneath him, throwing the towel to the floor and moulding herself to his body. Her heat sending ripples of pleasure across his skin and the animal inside him roared. Suddenly he was kissing her like he would never have the chance again. His fear fuelling his passion and his roughness was echoed in her own flesh. Her need matching his.

Though she'd already been with Godric several times tonight, but her body reacted to Eric so strongly it could not be denied. She ached for him, and every kiss and touch only fuelled a fire inside her that threatened to drive her mad with desire. Godric's touch spoke to her heart, and Eric's to her soul. She'd never imagined such a thing could even exist. And suddenly she felt Eric's hard body pressing her into the softness of the couch. She'd been so distracted by his kissing that she had no idea which way was up anymore.

She reached down between them slipping her hand into his pants and grasping the evidence of his need. He was so hard under her hand, so stiff with wanting that her touch made him groan gutturally in a need close to pain. His hands were all over her at once, and she knew she was making a few incoherent noises as well. Suddenly his pants were gone and she could feel the vast expanse of his cool skin against her own She tried to move, but she was pinned, his body holding her captive.

"I don't know if I can be gentle." His voice was a hoarse growl of barely restrained lust and she felt herself get wetter if possible.

"Don't you dare be gentle." And she emphasized her point by biting him on the shoulder her teeth drawing a little bit of blood. She grasped him harder and guided him to her opening. And without warning he slammed down, impaling her. Sookie made a strangled noise, while he grunted in satisfaction. Sookie tried to buck her hips, but he was slamming her down into the couch riding her furiously.

"Oh fuck yes! YES! YES YESSSSS!"

His lips found her nipples and he nibbled on them hungrily. The sensation drove Sookie crazy and she moaned pressing herself up at him. He bit down and felt her blood gush into his mouth, hot and sweet and he drank deeply as her body convulsed violently and her orgasm wracked her.

"Eric!" she screamed, as she tightened against him bucking her hips wildly. Eric felt the tension inside him begin to peak as she convulsed beneath him his name on her lips. He kissed her deeply and pulling back he raised her legs over his shoulders and began pounding her for all he was worth. The sight of her bloody mouth sent him over the edge and with a growl he released himself inside her. Parting her legs and lowering himself gently on top of her, Eric pressed the full length of himself against her enjoying her warmth. He settled himself, his head resting lightly over her heart. They stayed like that for several minutes until her heart beat and breathing became normal once more.

"I think I interrupted you on your way to do something. Would you like to continue?"

She laughed and he heard it rumble beneath his cheek, her soft flesh giggling invitingly. The animal in him still hungered for her, the small taste of her blood not even coming close to slaking his thirst, but he knew he could take no more from him tonight. It was a problem he and Godric had never had before. They had never had a shared lover for any length of time, so she was usually drained almost to the point of death by the end of the night. _I guess it will have to be a True Blood meal tonight. _His face screwed up in distaste.

"You can interrupt me whenever you want." It was his turn to laugh, her voice was teasing and entirely sincere. "But you're right. I was going to go for a bath. Which now I think I will really need if I hope to be able to walk tomorrow." He smiled as he raised himself. In a sudden movement he was on his feet and holding out a hand to her. Next thing she knew she was standing unsteadily next to him, her body feeling distinctly used. She held on to his hand to keep her balance and avoided looking at him as she began hobbling toward the bathroom. She raised her eyes as she felt amusement coming from somewhere other than the man at her side. Godric was standing in the bedroom doorway, his fangs showing his eyes amused and excited. She felt herself flush and she closed her eyes as her embarrassment took hold of her.

_Oh I forgot all about him in the bedroom! Did he see the whole thing? Who am I kidding of course he did, it's not like I kept my voice down. I am so embarrassed._

Eric prompted her to keep moving and she opened her eyes and Godric was gone. She heard the water turn on in the bathroom. _I guess this would have happened sooner or later. I can't believe it didn't happen sooner..._And suddenly a sneaking suspicion came over her. _They've been taking turns! One always conveniently gone while the other is with me! Well then..._she couldn't figure out whether she was mad or grateful to them. It was already hard on her sense of propriety that she loved and was sleeping with two people. She'd only been able to ask them once to both come with her to bed, and that had been insincere and she knew they had both felt it. She tried to stifle her brain telling her this was all wrong and listen to her body, which was saying it had been anything but. Being parted from either of them now brought her physical pain. She was already too far in to back out. So she took a step forward, Eric at her side to meet Godric in the bathroom.

They both helped her into the tub, now full of hot steaming water. Eric stepped in as well taking up a spot by her feet while Godric took up a position behind her and began wetting her hair.

_Oh, oh that's nice...I could get used to this. _Eric picked up her foot and began to rub it lightly, erasing the still lingering pain of the high heels. And she groaned and would have slipped under the water if Godric hadn't prevented her. She had never felt so loved or pampered in her life. And she simply glowed under their combined attentions taking the comfort and love as it was offered.

She was almost comatose when she felt herself lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a soft towel. She felt herself being rubbed down gently and she sighed happily. When she as lifted again she snuggled into Eric's chest and almost lost the battle with her eye lids who were refusing to open all the way for her anymore. When she was laid on the bed and the blankets brought up just under her chin, and the two cool forms settled on either side of her she lost the battle and let herself slip into darkness. Just before it took her entirely she heard their voices and she knew something was wrong.

"Will they take her?" Eric's voice was anxious and aggressive.

"They will try." Godric's voice broke her heart with it's sadness and terrified her with it's certainty, but sleep couldn't be fought off any longer and she slipped under.

Review this Story/Chapter


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Partying With The Dead

Sookie woke feeling blissfully happy. On either side of her lay a vampire still out cold for the day, so she figured she must've woken before sunset. She lay there trying to figure out what had woken her when it came again.

'_Sookie! Wake up!'_

_'I'm awake Barry. What d'you want?'_ She couldn't help it if that sounded slightly aggressive. She'd been having a great sleep.

_'I was called by the hotel and told that a message was waiting for me so I'm downstairs. Apparently we're supposed to go out shopping for new clothes for the party tonight.'_

_'Shopping? Who says?'_

"_Your vamps. They left cash along with the note. Now get a move on, it's only a couple of hours before the sun sets.'_

Sookie sighed sadly, she really didn't want to move right now. But being reminded of the party had ruined her blissful mood. Now her happiness was laced with anxiety.

_'I'll be down in ten minutes.'_

She got up carefully from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. When she saw herself in the mirror she amended her earlier statement.

_'Barry...it'll be more like 15.'_

Twenty minutes later she stepped out of the elevator and met Barry in the lobby. Today he'd worn a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Sookie was in a small jean skirt with a blue tank top and little white sweater. She'd also put on her little white flat shoes gratefully, _no high heels today!_

She greeted Barry and asked for the note which was written in Godric's flowing script, but she was disappointed as she read it. She'd hoped it might give her some indication as to how fancy the party would be but all it said was to wake her and go out shopping for tonight's party. _They could've at least given me a hint! I guess I'll just have to pick up a couple of things and they can tell me tonight..._

It had taken a few hours and she'd been in a lot of change rooms but she had managed to find three different dresses and some accessories to go with each. Barry had gotten himself a suit at the first store they visited and had then had to follow her around showing her the dress shops in Dallas.

Now back in the hotel room, with just one hour before sunset Sookie knew Eric and Godric would be waking soon. She'd showered and now sat in one of the hotel's grey, fluffy housecoats drying her hair while she watched television. Barry had gone home with his suit and would meet them at the airport at seven o'clock. Sookie was distracted when a news report came on:

_Breaking news here in Dallas. The notorious Reverend Steve Newlin who was set to go on trial for the first degree murder of ten people, was found hanging in his hotel room this morning. Police are saying it was a suicide..._

Sookie sat on the couch bracing herself for the guilt that she thought would surely come, knowing that she'd brought him to this fate. But she could only feel a strange satisfaction, and gratefulness that the vampires were able to fool the police. _The last thing the world needs is to have that bastard become a martyr. The monster deserved worse._

She looked up toward the bedroom door when she felt a wave of happiness, announcing that one of the vampire was awake. Sure enough Godric was in the doorway watching her watching the news.

"Well at least that part of it is over. I don't have to worry about Jason anymore. Newlin's plans died with him."

"Let us hope so."

Trying to ignore the implications of that, she regarded him with narrowed eyes. "I found some clothes for this evening but I think I could use a little more information about how formal tonight's party will be."

"Why don't you show me the options you have found, and I can then tell you which is most appropriate?" A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Sookie pursed her lips considering several responses, but decided to just go and get the clothes. She laid them out on the back of the couch. The first a strapless, flowing red dress that would reach the floor. The second option she had chosen was a small white dress. It was mid thigh and a loose scoop neckline. The third option was a little garish but when Sookie tried it on she couldn't help herself. It was a gold sequins dress that reached mid thigh and had three quarter length sleeves.

She looked at Godric questioningly. "How visible do you want me to be?"

He was silent so long that she began to feel a little nervous. "Well?"

"I think the red one tonight." _The other two would be like neon signs inviting Wolfric or Mathias to take her. How easily humans show their skin. I don't think she realizes quite how tempting she will be to them._

"Alright then, I should go and get ready." She entered the bathroom just as Eric sauntered out of the bedroom. He eyed the dresses on the couch and reached over to pick up the little white dress. Holding it up in front of himself he considered it eyebrows raised.

"Well I must say I like this one." He looked over, "Does she want to die tonight?"

"We only told her to dress for a party." Godric was trying to be fair.

"The girl has the worst instincts for dealing with vampires. How're we to protect her dressed like this? She'll have every vampire there slavering for a taste!"

Trying to suppress a smile Godric regarded his child, who had turned his attention back to the little dress.

"Calm down, I've told her to wear the red."

Eric tossed the dress back onto the couch and turned with a serious expression clouding his face.

"Will your claim be strong enough to keep her safe?"

"It will take them some time to find a reason to take her. They will not cause a scene over a human, not at the party. But we should keep her close, though, just in case."

The plane landed in Lakefront Airport in New Orleans just after eight o'clock. Sookie stepped off the plane behind Godric and Eric, her dress over her arm, and got into the waiting limo.

"Sookie, at tonight's party I would ask that you try to keep yourself close to one of us for the duration of the evening."

"Am I in danger?"

Godric considered that for a moment. "I do not think they will make a move to take you tonight, but you have certainly peaked their interest and they will be watching you very closely tonight. To ensure your safety I would feel better if you stayed close."

She could tell he was trying not to scare her while impressing on her the possible danger she could be in at tonight's party. Barry was looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out the suddenly tense atmosphere in the limo. Sookie kept the barrier up between the two of them, and considered Godric's words carefully. She was silent, looking out the window, watching the blurred lights of streetlights and stores flash by as they sped through the city streets getting closer and closer to the queen's compound.

"I'm going to put my dress on now, Barry could you close your eyes?" Barry promptly closed his eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt and threw it on the seat beside her. Both vampires tried to appear indifferent but she could feel their hungry eyes on her as she took off her pants, now only in a little pair of panties that wouldn't leave a line in the material of the dress. She took the dress out of the bag and slipped it over her head. She presented her back to the limo in silent appeal. Eric's long arms reached over and his fingers light as butterfly wings pulled the tab up and fastened the small clasp at the top. She adjusted the bust till everything was comfortable and fitted correctly. Then turned. Pulling out a mirror from her bag and checking her hair and makeup. She admired the way the dangling gold chandelier earrings caught and sparkled in the light against her hair. She felt very beautiful.

"Can I look now?" Barry's voice was impatient. She laughed softly.

"Yes Barry you can open your eyes."

When he looked at her his eyes widened in surprise and admiration. "Wow Sookie, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you Barry. That's very nice of you to say."

Eric was eyeing Barry in a very non-friendly way, while Godric's eyes were watching her admiring. The limo stopped at a guard station outside the compound, then moved forward coming to a stop outside the main doors.

There were far more vampires present than Sookie had been expecting, she lost count as she felt all of them as voids in her mind. Eric saw her wide-eyed stare and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "The Council being here is a big thing, so delegations from several of the closer vampire kingdoms have also come. It is a rare opportunity to meet the elders of our kind since they never leave the Old World."

Sookie was only just beginning to grasp how rare an occurrence this was. _Literally thousands of years...and now they're here..._

As Sookie looked around she could see that all the guests were wonderfully dressed, some like Eric and Godric in more casual designer clothes, others in expensive looking suits. Sookie could hear the thoughts of many humans among the crowd and spotted many of them serving trays of True Bloods or offering themselves as beverages. It still shocked Sookie, but Barry seemed to be taking it all in stride.

Eric and Godric led them forward through two absolutely beautiful rooms all decked out in candles and flowers everywhere. They didn't stop to talk to any of the vampires scattered about the room. As they entered a brilliantly lit hall there was a much larger group of vampires than the other rooms. There were also fewer humans in here. Her vampires headed straight for the crowd which seemed to melt before them. Sookie kept her eyes on the back of Godric's head as they made their way through. She could hear the thoughts of the few humans present wondering who they were, then making the connections.

_-'So this must be the famous female telepath.'_

_-'I love her dress!'_

_-'Lucky girl those vamps are hot!'_

_-The guy is a telepath too...'_

_'I wish somebody would bite me already – I'm bored.'_

'_Apparently we've been gossiped about.' _Sookie thought at Barry who gave her a exasperated look.

_'What did you expect with what you pulled yesterday at the trial?'_

Sookie shrugged. And took in a deep breath ready for whatever was coming when Eric and Godric stopped in front of her. Godric inclined his head while Eric gave more of a bow.

"Majesty," Eric made a point of looking around at the group, "your party looks to be well attended." The queen's smile was like a cat who had gotten both the mouse and the cream.

"Yes, when the others found out how I'd been wronged and that some of the Council had elected to stay for awhile...well they just had to come."

Sookie was amazed at the outfit the queen had chosen for tonight – it was an emerald green gown encrusted with glittering diamonds around the neckline which dipped down quite low. Her little shoulders were covered with a silvery wrap that shimmered as she moved. Her beautiful red hair was curled and loose on her shoulders and her earrings glinted with diamonds. _'All she's missing is the tiara.' _Sookie thought. It looked like she stood up on her tip toes, stretching to look over the two vampires to her and Barry just behind. _'Here we go.' _Barry's hand found hers and gave it a gentle, encouraging squeeze.

When the queen spotted them she licked her lips. "I'm so happy both of your telepaths could make it tonight." No one in the crowd missed the emphasis when the queen said two. Sookie blocked out the ensuing flurry of interested thoughts from the surrounding minds, trying to stay focused.

Godric and Eric stepped aside so Sookie and Barry were now front and center.

"Don't both of you look just delectable this evening. Sookie I know a couple people who will be very interested to know you have arrived." And then she turned the full weight of her attention to Barry, who visibly blanched and gulped.

"And you." She scrutinized him from head to toe. "I am so very happy you are here tonight. I'm hoping we will get a chance to talk a little bit later, so don't run off anywhere."

Barry bowed deeply and murmured, "O-of course not your Majesty."

With that she turned her attention to Eric. "Eric, you've served me well. Go and enjoy the party." She turned back to the young looking young man beside her apparently continuing whatever conversation they had been having before Sookie and her group had arrived. Eric stiffened slightly and turned without saying another word ushering Sookie and Barry before him.

"Sookie stay away from her tonight. She is planning something..."

Sookie felt a jolt of fear and apprehension sweep through her.

"Do you think Barry-"

He cut her off, "Barry will be fine. The queen recognizes his value. He will not be harmed as long as she thinks he may be of use to her." Part of her was relieved but it bloomed into a far more personal fear. _He means she has something planned for me..._

As Eric and Godric mingled among the other vampires present Barry quietly wandered away claiming to her that he wanted to find a bathroom. She wished him luck as he left. Sookie heard soft music being played in some other room, it was a beautiful soft, haunting melody that captured her attention and seemed to call to her. For a moment she forgot where she was and just let herself enjoy it. Reality came back quickly as thoughts from the humans surrounding her shattered the peace of the moment. When she opened her eyes she saw that both Eric and Godric were still deep in conversation, she needed to find the bathroom as well and decided not to disturb them. She carefully made her way through the crowds, through hallways, peeking into each room trying to find the right one. As she walked by one room at the end of one of the halls, she was drawn in by noises from the apparently dark room. Peering into the gloom she could just make out several forms scattered about the room. Cautiously she dropped her barriers and the images and thoughts that flooded her mind were enough to make her gag. The vampires were gorging themselves on the humans. Most of them were also having sex with them while they fed. Moans and snarls and groaning mingled in the air and pierced her brain like little needles. From their thoughts this was what the humans wanted, a sort of suicide by vampire orgy. Hearing their thoughts as they died was one of the worst feelings Sookie had ever felt. When she took a breath, trying to steady herself the smell of blood was sharp in her nostrils. She closed her eyes in disgust and backed quickly away from the room as one of the forms stood and faced the doorway. _Escape!_ Sookie followed her instincts and rushed away from the scene of sex, blood and death, back down the hallway that was suddenly feeling very small and the air thinner. She knew for a fact that she would be sick or pass out if she didn't leave right away. She knew that they'd volunteered for the privilege of being here tonight for the vampires, and could leave at any time...but no one in that room would leave tonight. Making her way quickly along the walls, trying to stay away from the groups of vampires around lounging and talking in the rooms, until she found a set of doors that finally led outside. Slipping through them she walked over to the edge of the balcony, leaning against the ivy covered railing and taking deep breaths of the cool night air. Breathing deeply she missed the sound of someone slipping out of the doors behind her.

"So you're the one they're all making such a fuss about. You don't look like much."

A cruel voice spoke right behind her. Sookie spun, heart leaping into her throat and almost losing her balance falling over the rail. Righting herself quickly she looked up into the disdainful eyes of a small male vampire. His colouring was dark and he was one of the prettiest men Sookie had ever seen, on or off the big screen. He looked to be of middle eastern descent, and he had the most beautiful long eye lashes. Sookie would have been much more impressed with his looks if he wasn't looking at her with such hostility.

"I'm sorry?"

"So obviously what they say about blond humans is true. You don't seem very bright."

"Now wait a-" He cut her off and in a blur of movement too quick for her to see was suddenly standing right in front of her his fangs extended.

"You, cow, are responsible for the death of my King." He waited for a reaction of some kind, judging by his face he was trying to intimidate or glamour her.

"So?"

It was obviously not the answer he was expecting from a human, and his hiss of fury would have backed her up a step if he hadn't snatched her arm in an iron grip. She tried to push him away but it as no use, it was like pushing a tree for all the effect she had.

"Let go of me or you'll be sorry."

"No cow. It is you who will be sorry. You've the smell of so many vampires on you they will not be able to trace my scent and I must thank you for being so inconspicuous when coming out here. It will make it all the more easy to throw you from this balcony and get away with it." He leaned in close, and Sookie tried to stretch herself as far away from him as possible, "I usually don't even like to feed from women if I can help it, but I so wish I could drain you dry right now."

She felt him back her up against the railing and no matter how hard she fought it, her feet left the ground. She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer that it be quick with as little pain as possible. She wished that she could call on her mysterious power at will. _I would burn this asshole to a crisp! _But she felt no mysterious power inside her and she knew she was about to die.

She heard a sharp gasp close to her face and felt his grip on her pull her closer to him rather than off the balcony like she'd expected. Her eyes sprang open in surprise and her eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline when she saw why.

Dancing Storm was holding the little Dallas vampire, who was about the same size as Sookie herself, off the ground by his neck.

"Let go of the girl." His voice was soft and menacing. Immediately the grip on her arm was released. She backed away several steps rubbing her arm gingerly. She would have a huge bruise in the morning. Now that she wasn't about to die she felt the anger begin to pound through her veins and she felt the faint echoes of power in it. _Oh great! So now it kicks in. Fucking not helpful!_

She heard a loud pop and then the terrible sound of flesh tearing. Dancing storm threw the head off the balcony, followed quickly by the body. Sookie heard a sickening splattering noise and took another couple steps away from the edge of the balcony.

She looked up into Dancing Storm's beautiful, expressive brown eyes. Tonight he wasn't wearing one of the long white robes so she could see that his hair was long with a small braid off the side of his face. His eyes regarded her curiously, and she thought, a little cautiously.

"Sookie can you reach into my front jacket pocket and get out my handkerchief?" His expression was blank, but his eyes watched her closely. He looked down at his hands and her gaze followed, they were dark red with blood. She shook herself slightly and looked at his blue suit jacket seeing the cloth sticking out of the pocket. Taking it out quickly she handed it to him and took a step back as he wiped his hands, staining the white cloth. Sookie looked down at herself and was amazed to see that no blood had gotten on her, the dress wasn't even wrinkled!

As he cleaned himself off in silence, Sookie took the chance to look at all of him. He had a beautiful face with wide high cheekbones and broad shoulders, a small waist and long legs. His suit was obviously expensive and fitted perfectly. It's shiny blue set off the warm coffee colour of his skin and black hair. She wondered where he had originally come from. He spoke unaccented English with a deep soft voice. And she sensed something beyond all of that. It both terrified and intrigued her. As he looked up at her, she suddenly remembered her manners.

"Thank you for saving me."

A corner of his mouth lifted. "It was my pleasure."

"Will you get in trouble for it?"

He laughed softly and it rumbled in his chest. "No. He was in the wrong. He should not have laid a hand on you in violence." Sookie was sure there was something he was saying under that but she couldn't think of what.

"Well thank you, again." She tried to smile.

"May I ask why you are out here all alone and not with one of your vampires? You must've known that there would be those unhappy with you for your part in Edgington's death."

Sookie felt very stupid and foolish, she hadn't even considered danger from that angle. He saw it in her face and laughed softly again.

"I'm surprised you have survived so long among us with such innocence." Sookie was ready to retort but thought it better if she kept her mouth shut this once. The man had just saved her life.

He was looking at her with that strange mix of curiosity and caution again.

"May I ask you a question?" Sookie was surprised he had asked her permission at all. Most vampires seemed to think it their right to know something if they wanted to from a human.

"Ask and I'll answer if I can." She rigidly controlled her facial features trying to be ready for anything.

"What is your lineage?"

"Sorry?" She felt her brow crinkle in confusion.

"Your parents, their parents and so on. Who are your people?"

"Well my name is Sookie Stackhouse. My Gran, the woman who raised me was Adelle Stackhouse. I have lived in a small town called Bon Temps Louisiana my whole life and so did they. My parents died in a flash flood when I was eight years old. I have a brother Jason, he's older, but he has no special abilities unless you count being able to get in a woman's pants." She gave him a weak smile, but he seemed unsatisfied. "My Gran once told me that my grandfather 'knew' things about the people in town. So I think I get my abilities from him. But he died before I got to know him."

He seemed to consider that. "Your grandfather, I wonder was he the youngest of his siblings as well?"

"Actually he was the oldest. He had a younger brother and a younger sister."

"And were any of them telepaths?"

"Not that I know of, but we don't talk about things like that much." He nodded but seemed disappointed.

"And neither of your parents were telepaths?"

"No." Sookie had a flashback of the way they used to look at her sometimes. "They were afraid of me."

"I'm sorry to ask so many personal questions but I am curious how the ability came into your family and why it would be so powerful in you...yet miss your brother."

Sookie couldn't reign in her curiosity any more and she blurted out her question before she could phrase it more politely, "Dancing Storm, were you a telepath?

The way he looked at her then confirmed her fears that she'd spoken out of turn.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude but you seem...different from the others. And with what Wolfric said..." she gulped and tried to gather some semblance of courage as he continue to stare at her. "I was just curious."

His eyes seemed to melt and he smiled at her, fangs fully extended. "Were you considering becoming one of us? I'm sure you would be able to find a vampire or two willing to be your maker," he reached out and touched her cheek, letting his fingers linger and Sookie tried not to flinch back.

"I was once a telepath...when I was human. But when Inara turned me something was lost in the transformation. I can no longer hear thoughts the way I used to but something of it came with me." He looked deeply into her eyes, "A keener sense of motivation and intention. And I can always tell when a lie is spoken. I get flashes of intuition about a person. I am still a great asset for my mistress."

His voice had started off soft and sounded almost nostalgic. His hand dropped from her cheek but he stayed uncomfortably close to her.

"So if Barry or I was turned we would lose the ability to read minds?"

Something entered his eyes then; that look of curiosity mixed with caution as he considered her - almost seeming to study her.

"Ah and now we come to the most interesting point in the conversation. I believe your friend Barry would lose the ability, yes, but you..." The way he looked at her made her distinctly uncomfortable, "I could sense you before I even entered the hall yesterday." He leaned in close and smelled her hair, his breath sending chills down her spine. His voice became deeper, "I could feel your power...Yet I could not feel his." His lips were very close to her neck and his fingers lightly traced the veins in her shoulder and down her arm. Sookie felt her heart racing as fear flooded her system. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, searching. "You are not entirely human, Sookie, what are you?"

Acute disappointment flooded her mind as the words left his lips. _Oh for Goodness sake!_

"I've had so many people ask me that, but I don't know. I really don't! I'm a telepathic waitress from Northern Louisiana – that's all I've ever known!"

"I believe you, Sookie. I wish I could tell you, but all I know is what I see: you are more than you seem, more than a telepathic waitress from Northern Louisiana." He laughed softly, "Wolfric may know more, but I would advise you to stay away from him no matter your curiosity. He is utterly ruthless in pursuit of something he wants. And after yesterday, I would be willing to bet he wants you – badly. I think service to him would be...undesirable for you." She nodded seriously and stiffened her back. He looked at her then with amusement and what looked like longing.

"You are an intriguing creature Sookie Stackhouse. It will be an interesting day if you ever become one of us. But I have kept you long enough for one night. We shall have to talk again before I leave the country."

"That would be nice."

Sookie didn't know whether she would look forward to that or not. He opened the patio door and held it open for her. She inclined her head, "Thank you." And stepped inside.

Godric felt her absence as soon as she left his side, but he could not abruptly end his conversation with the Queen of Alabama to follow her. So he kept his bond to her open in case he needed to find her quickly and went back to his conversation. She was smiling at him, her sweet face dimpling.

"So Godric, tell me, what are you going to do with yourself now?"

It was a question that he didn't know how to answer. _I won't leave Sookie and I cannot take her from Eric. Is my place here in Louisiana?_ He kept his voice level as he answered her with a vague lie. _What am I going to do?_ The conversation continued on, he asked how her kingdom was faring, how her marriage was progressing...all the usual chatter at parties. And he felt himself become almost numb with the tedium.

When he felt Sookie's fear he sped from the room, Eric at his heels. They entered one of the smaller rooms, with doors looking out over the lawns and gardens below. As they blurred toward the door furthest from where they door they entered they were brought up short by the arrival of Wolfric who stepped in front of the door. He peered outside and turned back to them with a small frown on his face, which cleared as they stopped in front of him.

"It seems Sookie was in trouble a moment ago, but Dancing Storm seems to have cleared all that up. She is safe for now." Godric knew he was telling the truth because he could feel Sookie behind the door and she was no longer afraid. He would have insisted on looking himself but Wolfric had placed himself squarely in front of the doors and raised an eyebrow and indicated a spot with chairs a few feet away. "Shall we have our chat now? Your child should stay too. I would like to hear his side of things as well." They followed him reluctantly to the seats and sat across from him.

"So Godric, three hundred years as a sheriff in the New World and you try to kill yourself. Are they really that bad here?" He laughed heartily to himself, but kept his eyes expectant on Godric, waiting for an answer.

"The humans here had nothing to do with my decision. I'd lost my perspective that is all. I could no longer see the purpose of living so long." Wolfric steepled his fingers under his chin as he regarded Godric thoughtfully.

"We all come to that loss of purpose at some point. I'm just glad you had someone pull you back from the brink. Your death would have been a great loss to us. Mathias especially. He is not very happy with you right now. But I'm sure he will find you later. I wanted to talk about your little pet out there. You have found two telepaths for yourself and are staying with your child, Eric here. Is that so?"

"Yes, Wolfric. I have decided to stay with Eric in Shreveport for a time while I decide where to go next. Sookie was already in his employ. While hunting Steve Nelwin in Dallas Sookie brought Barry Bellboy to our attention. Apparently he had been working in the Hotel Carmilla, his abilities completely unknown to us."

"And now Eric's position as sheriff in Louisiana is doubly secured. Bravo." His sharp eyes turned to Eric. "So Eric you found Sookie in Northern Louisiana?"

"Yes, she is a barmaid in a small town outside of Shreveport. A vampire living in my territory brought her to my bar - I saw the potential benefit of her ability and enlisted her services."

"And the vampire she was with before? This Bill Compton, did you have anything to do with his demise?"

"Everything happened just as Sookie said. He was taken by his maker who he had fought with in Dallas, and was drugged by her in an effort to get what she wanted. Bill was quite in love with Sookie and would not have betrayed her even for his maker. He was staked by the human he had been torturing while we were distracted."

"This human, was he punished?"

Eric became very still, the only sign he was tense, "Not yet, sir. So much has happened, I have barely been home for the last two months, the human seemed unimportant since he's had my blood I will be able to find him anywhere."

"He's had your blood?"

"He is important to Sookie. I found him curious for a time."

Wolfric looked at him sceptical. "Well when you get home you should make sure to pay him a visit."

Eric bowed his head.

"And Sookie, is she the only telepath in her town."

"Yes, as far as we can tell."

He was silent then and the vampires waited for him to continue. When he spoke, it was as if to himself.

"Her call is unusually strong for a mortal..." He looked up at the two vampires in front of him, "Does she find herself in danger often?"

"She does seem to have a knack for finding trouble." _Much like Bill did when he found her. _Eric thought to himself. "In fact she and Bill defeated a maenad just before he was taken. It had taken over the town."

A small smile touched Wolfric's face, "A maenad? Really? I haven't heard of one surfacing in more than two hundred years. And it chose her town? How interesting!" He looked past them at the doors again. "She seems t draw power to her...She is quite a find, your little barmaid."

Sookie walked into the room and was brought up short to see Eric and Godric sitting just off to the side of the room – with Wolfric. Her stomach flipped as she took in the careful way they were sitting and the blank expressions on their faces. In contrast Wolfric looked like he was having a very pleasant time. Even without her powers or vampiric super sensitive hearing she knew what they were talking about – her. _I guess there's no avoiding him now..._

Tonight Wolfric was wearing a black suit whose jacket was open revealing a chainmail shirt with nothing beneath it, Sookie could clearly see the contours of his massive chest. His straight red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Dancing Storm stepped up behind her, closing the door behind him.

"Proceed with caution my dear – he's found you." And he gave her a little push in their direction, following closely.

Barry was wandering around the party dazed at all the splendour. He'd stopped and enjoyed the musicians for awhile but now he was getting a little anxious to find Sookie. But every time he opened himself up all he could hear were the thoughts of the fangbangers all over the house...and some of them were thinking some pretty disturbing things. As Barry turned to find another room to search, a vampire stepped right into his path. He was one of the males who had been with the queen at the trial. He was tall, dark haired, and young looking. He was wearing a silvery white suit with a light blue turtleneck. The smile he gave Barry was very disconcerting. Barry tried to smile politely and edge around him keeping his eyes on the floor, but the vampire stepped in front of him again.

"Mr. Bellboy, the queen would like a word with you privately. If you would follow me?"

Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked away. Barry felt his knees weaken with each step as he tried to keep up with the vampire. The vampire led him through the big hall with the musicians to a small door just behind one of the huge ferns, Barry broke into a sweat as he was led toward the door which was the only closed one he had seen all night.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Sookie! The queen's vamp is taking me into some back room – you gotta come find me!_

As the door opened the vampire grabbed his shoulder and led him through, shutting the door firmly behind him. The room was long and had a much lower ceiling than any other room Barry had seen throughout the rest of the house. It made him feel instantly claustrophobic though it was still easily ten feet. The room was lit by three small chandeliers along the length of the room. The queen was laying at her ease on a couch along the wall under a giant painting of a beach scene, the waves crashing up against the rocks with sea gulls flying overhead. Barry looked around at everything in the room in an attempt to keep his eyes off the queen.

"Well now," her voice was soft and sweet, "our second telepath. Are you enjoying the party?"

Barry raised his eyes from the floor to meet hers briefly. With the way she was laying and the way her green dress shimmered under the light Barry thought she looked like a mermaid. Her eyes were clear and guileless, and she was obviously waiting for a response.

"Y-yes ma'am, it's a wonderful party."

Her smile was breathtaking. "Yes, I think it is going quite well. Are you enjoying yourself Andre?"

Over his shoulder, Barry became aware that the male vampire was only inches from him.

"Yes Majesty, you have outdone yourself tonight."

She didn't spare him a glance, but kept her attention fixed on Barry, who could feel the sweat trickling down the back of his neck.

"So you were working in the Hotel Carmilla in Dallas when Eric found you?"

Barry noted the use of the past tense, but thought he would let it go for now. "Yes ma'am."

Her face clouded a bit, "And now you work for Eric Northman here in Louisiana?"

He was suddenly very frightened. "No ma'am. Not exactly. Sookie asked me for my help and since they were in Dallas...I thought I would. Mr. Northman offered me a lot of money. But I have no immediate plans to leave my job at the hotel or move here."

He noticed her face had become serene again, she looked very pleased about something.

"I would like you to come work for me. I'm sure I can pay you much more than Eric."

She looked smug and sure of herself.

"But I don't live here." Barry wished he had a better excuse.

She gave him a condescending look like he was being very slow. "You will live in New Orleans from now on, close to my compound here so you could be at my convenience." She looked at him unsure for a moment, "Unless you like to be fed from, in which case I'm sure you could live in one of the boat houses with the others." She raised her hand and indicated vaguely over her head. Her head had tilted and her curls bounced on her shoulders. Barry looked over his shoulder into the smiling face, fangs fully extended, of the vampire standing just behind him. Barry felt his breath catch in his throat, tried to swallow and felt his head become light, like he was about to pass out. His vision was becoming fuzzy around the edges.

"That is not something I enjoy, no offence ma'am – majesty."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Well whatever. We'll find you somewhere to stay."

He looked at her biting his lip and trying to control his trembling. "Do I h-have a choice?"

The male snickered, a sly, mocking sound, and the queen smiled at him pityingly. "No my dear boy, you really don't."

Barry nodded, cursed Sookie in his head and jumped in with both feet, "Then I would be happy to work for you majesty. When do I move?"

The queen's smile was triumphant and calculating, her fangs extending.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Sookie approached the trio cautiously with Dancing Storm just behind her. Wolfric's piercing blue eyes came up to hers and he smiled pleasantly. Both Eric and Godric's head turned to her in a synchronized movement. She nodded to them and tried to smile but couldn't quite manage more than a grimace.

"So Miss Stackhouse," his eyes felt like they were burning holes into her face, _well,_ she thought, _at least it's my face..._ "we felt your distress earlier, it seems you are well now though." It wasn't a question yet she felt like she should explain for some reason.

"Yes, I went out to get a little air, and was followed by one of the Mississippi vampires who wanted to throw me off the balcony. Thankfully Dancing Storm arrived and he was the one to go over instead of me."

Eric and Wolfric fixed their attention on Dancing Storm who gave a little smile and in his soft voice said, "As he passed me I felt his intent and followed him. It would have been a pity to lose such an asset to one such as him."

Godric's eyes, soft and questioning, remained on Sookie. She tried to smile reassuringly at him, and was more successful this time. She just wanted to jump into his lap and bury her face in his shoulder and block out the rest of the world. She was distracted by Wolfric's laughter. When she looked up from Godric's face she became aware that Wolfric's eyes were fixed on her again, speculative, the smile he wore not reaching them. She suppressed a shudder. "I must say, Miss Stackhouse, I've forgotten how exciting humans can be. It is a refreshing change of pace from the usual tedium."

Sookie felt a wave of irritation flow through her and responded without thinking, "Well I'm glad my near death experiences amuse you so much." Even to herself she sounded a little bitter.

Wolfric threw back his head and roared with laughter. Godric shot a quick glance between her and Wolfric, his face displeased. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eric hands tense into fists. _Oops!_

"Oh, Sookie!" His moustache was still quivering, "If anyone else were to take that tone with me I would rip their throats out. But you are just so cute when you're angry." He smiled at her again, this time his eyes alight with his amusement. Sookie bit back another retort and tried to remember who she was talking to. She strived for just the right tone of sincere apology, "I'm sorry, I'm still a little on edge from my close call. Forgive me." She avoided Eric and Godric's warning looks. Suddenly she was distracted from their conversation as Barry's frantic though broke through her shields. She schooled her expression and stopped her head from turning in his direction, but just barely. Godric's eyes narrowed at her as he felt her mood change. Eric was looking at her, his face completely blank.

Wolfric continued on apparently oblivious, "Now darling, I was wondering..." He stood up and towered over her, Sookie felt her heart falter as his hand extended toward her, "would you grace me with a dance?"

Wishing with all her might that she could leave right now with Godric and Eric she pasted a smile on her face and placed her hand in his. "Of course." As his hand closed on hers, she looked down at Godric and Eric wistfully. _Please just let this night be over soon. I wonder how much longer we need to stay here? I really, really hope this ends at one dance. And what if the queen hurts Barry? _Wolfric led her through the double doors and out into the hall with the musicians. Several vampire couples were dancing in the middle of the room, while others lounged about the walls talking amongst themselves. Sookie could feel it as a physical pressure when most of the room's eyes fell on her, hand still in Wolfric's. She kept her face composed but couldn't help the blush she felt heat her cheeks. As she was swept onto the dance floor one of his hands found the small of her back and then she was moving with him to the music. As they whirled amongst the other couples Sookie spotted Eric on the edge of what had become the dance floor keeping his eyes on them warily. She couldn't see Godric anywhere but she felt him somewhere close by. Pam whirled by her, a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Sookie!"

"Hi Pam." And that was all she had time for as Pam's partner, one of the queen's entourage, led them away in what looked like a complicated ballroom dance. Sookie couldn't help but smile at her obvious enjoyment. As her eyes scanned the crowd for Barry she felt Wolfric's scrutiny and with reluctance she looked up. The way he was looking at her made her blush again, though she didn't know why. He wasn't looking at her in a sexual way or like he wanted her to be his next meal, but in a speculative way; like he was looking for something. Before she was consciously aware of speaking at all, her question slipped out.

"What?"

His gaze didn't let up, "Whatever do you mean Sookie?"

"Are you looking at me like that because you know what I am?"

Suspicion entered his eyes. "And what are you?" His already deep voice deepened further.

Her brows drew together as his grip on her tightened slightly. _This again?! He knows what I am why doesn't he just tell me?_

"I don't know what I am. I always thought of myself as human, with an ability that was unusual. It wasn't until a couple months ago that I found out I wasn't." She watched as his face cleared and became blank, but she thought he looked happy about something. It frightened her and she knew she should stop talking but as he moved them effortlessly around the dance floor she asked, "Do you know what I am?"

He pulled her in closer so she could feel the cold metal links of his shirt through the thin fabric of her dress. And he laid his cheek against her hair and she could swear she felt him smile.

"You are so sweet, aren't you?" Sookie had a flash back to her first meeting with Eric and she had the urge to say ' not really' again but she bit down on her tongue.

"Sweet Sookie, I want to tell you a secret." His head bent and his lips brushed her ear. "I swayed the Council in your favour yesterday." He paused again and Sookie felt like she should say something.

"Thank you for that, the queen was very pleased with the outcome."

He chuckled and his cool breath sent goosebumps across her skin. "No Sookie. You misunderstand. I swayed the Council for you. As a favour for you."

"A favour?"

"Yes." His voice was a soft growl. She wasn't expecting the sudden dip he made and she felt the whole world shift as she neared the ground only to be brought back up in a fluid motion.

As soon as she caught her breath another question spluttered out of her, "Why?"

"You impressed me. And when I tasted you..." Sookie stopped breathing, hoping maybe he would tell her, but he just closed his eyes and licked his lips. "The quality of your blood is rare. I couldn't let you be killed." She didn't hear it but she felt the 'yet' at the end of his sentence. "Any other human responsible for so many vampire deaths would have been killed outright, but I like you Sookie. I haven't come across something like you in a millennia." His voice had gotten smoother and more seductive, but Sookie only felt a deep, gnawing fear. _Something, not someone. What does he mean by that? _

Her eye caught a door opening, and she watched Barry walk into the room a slight smile on his face, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Wolfric misunderstood and kissed her bare shoulder and she felt the pressure of his fangs. She stiffened in his arms. "Wolfric, I'm Godric's." She tried to say it with determination, but her voice was edged with fear. He sighed and pulled back. He looked at her with an unfathomable expression.

"I could take you."

She glared up into his eyes, "But that wouldn't get you what you want." She watched as the corners of his mouth twitched, finally turning up.

"And how would you know what I want?" His eyes had become curious and calculating at the same time. "Were you lying when you said you couldn't read my mind?"

"No. I can't read your mind. But I don't need telepathy to read your intentions."

Wolfric laughed out loud and Sookie felt it rumble deep in his chest.

"I can see why vampires kill their own kind to keep you safe, Sookie. You are a rare find. So very entertaining. And only time will tell if you truly know my intent, maybe you shouldn't be so certain." Something in the way he said it made Sookie want to flee him immediately. And it was like God had answered her prayers when her cell phone rang in her purse. She looked up apologetically into Wolfric's eyes. "I'm so sorry... it is so rude to ask...but do you think I could get this? It may be important – I've been expecting a call from my brother."

Though he didn't look very pleased, his hand slid from her back and he stepped away but kept his hold on her hand. She watched him carefully as he bent over it, brushing his lips lightly across the back of it and tilting it up slightly as if smelling her.

"One day I will call on you for a favour Sookie. And I want you to remember you are only alive because of my leniency." He let go of her hand then and walked away. Her phone was still ringing insistently. Quickly she rummaged in the small purse for the phone, and she moved quickly through the dancing couples to the edge of the dance floor to Eric's side as she answered.

"Hello?" It was Tara and she was frantic. "Slow down, what's wrong?!" Sookie's face drained of colour, and would have lost her balance if Eric hadn't been there, his arm holding her steady and upright. "Where is he?" She waited for the answer. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Eric I have to get to the hospital in Monroe, right now! My brother's been mauled and he's in critical condition." She could barely get the words past her numb lips.

"Mauled by what Sookie?" She looked at Eric confused.

"Tara didn't say. Why?"

He pointed to one of the windows. "It's the full moon Sookie." Still not quite certain what he meant in her shocked state, she looked at him trying to puzzle out his meaning.

"Does it matter?"

"It does if it was a Were of some kind. If he survives it is possible he has been infected."

_Like I need to hear that right now!_ She thought but part of her knew he was just trying to be helpful. It came to her in a flash.

"Crystal." Her name came out a growl. "My brother's girlfriend is a Were of some kind, he's been sure she was cheating on him. He probably followed her..." She looked up in horror at Eric. "What do you mean infected?!" Her voice was rising in pitch and volume. Several heads turned in their direction.

"This is not the place to discuss this." As he saw her about to argue, he laid a finger against her mouth, "Sookie we can talk about this on the way to your brother. I will tell you everything on the plane." He pried the phone from her fingers and began dialling. Sookie closed her eyes in relief. She opened her eyes and searched the room for Godric. The crowd parted for a second and there he was, standing next to Dancing Storm, his eyes riveted on her. She could feel her face begin to crumple and held it together with effort. Then he was standing right in front of her and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze His thumb stroking her hand soothingly. Immediately she felt her distress lessen somewhat.

"I shall inform the queen that we are leaving." His soft voice almost made her break down again.

"No need. I am right here. Sookie, I'm sorry about your brother." Sookie looked up to find the Queen of Louisiana standing right in front of her. _Her face is entirely too sincere,_ Sookie knew the queen couldn't care less about Jason, but something in her eyes made Sookie stop. The queen's smooth face practically shouted at her. She just knew that the queen was elated with something, she reeked of secret decisions, of plans that were coming to fruition. It instantly made Sookie sure that the queen was scheming against her somehow. _But why?_

"Majesty, it was a lovely party,but I must beg your forgiveness I must leave early. My brother has been seriously injured and I need to go to him."

"Of course Sookie, you should go to your brother." The queen nodded gravely.

"Before I go though, may I ask where Hadley is tonight? I haven't seen her anywhere. And I would like to say goodbye before I leave."

"Have you not, I was sure she would have found you by now. Hadley? Where are you hiding yourself?" Sookie blinked and then standing beside the queen was Hadley, her blond hair long and loose tonight over a beautiful blue dress. Sookie felt her heart and stomach falter as her cousin smiled at her. She was pale with multiple bites visible all over her exposed skin. She looked absolutely terrible. "Well hi Sookie!" Her words were slurring together slightly and she looked like she wasn't able to stand on her own. The queen smiled at Sookie cruelly.

"Say goodnight Hadley Sookie must leave now."

"Goodbye Sookie." She smiled at the queen beatifically.

Sookie wanted to leap across and scratch out Sophie-Anne's eyes. Sookie guessed that the look was pretty apparent on her face when she heard the young vampire beside the queen hiss threateningly and the queen's smile became huge. Both Godric and Eric put restraining hands on Sookie, pulling her back slightly. Both nodded at the queen and began towing Sookie away.

"Wait what about Barry?" Sookie looked between them. But it was the queen's pleased voice that answered.

"Oh you won't need to worry about him anymore. He is working for me now. So he will stay with us tonight and I will arrange everything he needs tomorrow. You can come by whenever you like to see him. Now you get to your brother Sookie." As Sookie glared at her and was being dragged backwards by the two vampires she caught Wolfric's eye as they towed her from the room, he gave her a small wave and a wink, and just as they were turning the corner she saw his eyes fix on Hadley.

_Oh Heavens! What is happening!_

Author's note: I'm sorry the chapter has been delayed – too much work to give it the attention it deserves. Thank you everyone for your supportive reviews – they are very much appreciated so keep them coming! To answer a question asked by a few of you: I don't pre-plan any of my chapters. I sit down and write...(trying ever so hard to remember what I wrote in the previous chapters)...I usually write them all in one go and have no idea where I really want to take it in future chapters so I am up for suggestions if I think they'll keep true to the characters in my head.

I do have a question for all of you: since the chapters are getting up there in numbers (currently we are on 28) should I keep writing? Looking through other FanFiction I noticed most aren't quite so long winded – I kind of feel like I'm writing a novel here...it's going to need it's own web page soon!

So you, my loyal True Blood fans, should I keep going? Or maybe try my hand at another story? I leave it up to you so please weigh in!

Review this Story/Chapter

Return to Top


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Changes

Godric watched as Wolfric took Sookie's hand and led her from the room.

"Eric, keep an eye on her. Do not let her out of your sight." He nodded already following them from the room. Godric turned to the vampire still at his side, Dancing Storm was also watching them disappearing from the room.

"Thank you for saving Sookie tonight. I owe you a debt."

Dancing Storm's eyes settled on Godric with a mocking smile. "I may have saved her as a favour to Wolfric. He has certainly taken a liking to her."

"Nonetheless. Thank you."

Dancing Storm's face cleared and his look turned thoughtful. "You love her."

_It would do no good to lie..._so he told the truth. "I do."

Dancing Storm's eyes searched his face searching, his eyebrows rose at what he found.

"You are telling the truth. You really do love the girl. When you brought out the two of them at the trial I thought you were making some sort of political play – taunting us with your show of wealth, two telepaths and bringing down both Newlin and Edgington. It would have been appropriate revenge for the loss of your position. We did not expect such a strong showing from you, but I should have had more faith in you, old friend."

"There is no political motive – if I could have left her behind and kept her from the Council's attention I would have. But it could not be avoided."

"And the boy? Why did you not protect him? No one would have known about him."

"He has proven himself useful, but Sophie-Anne wanted a telepath...I simply presented her with an alternative."

Dancing Storm looked at him impressed and slightly sceptical, "I hope that works out for you. Will she accept the weaker of the two?"

"As you've seen Sookie has a tendency to draw trouble, and her temper does not endear her to the queen. The boy will suit her needs perfectly. Plus I think she sees the benefit of maintaining our arrangement and continue to use her as a threat against Eric. She always seeks the upper hand."

"That is true. This young queen does have much potential."

They were both silent for a moment, "Would you walk with me?" Godric asked.

"Lead the way."

As the two vampires slowly made their way through the rooms and out into the hallway Dancing Storm spoke again which surprised Godric. _He usually keeps things to himself..._

"She is a rare find, your pet. She is powerful – more than just a telepath, but without tasting her I can not be sure what. Could she possibly be descended from Fae?"

Godric was uncomfortable revealing too much of his suspicions about her background but he needed more information, and Dancing Storm knew more than most about those with telepathy.

"I have come to the same conclusion. But when did it enter the family, and why does the brother show no evidence of it? And if she is descended from the Fae – to which sect does she belong?"

"That will only become apparent as her powers develop." He looked at Godric again, watchful. "Has she displayed any other abilities?"

"Almost every vampire who has tasted her blood has become tied to her quite strongly. Bill Compton loved her, I love her, Eric loves her...even Wolfric felt her pull tonight and he had only a drop."

Dancing Storm smiled, "Your child also appears quite infatuated with the girl."

"It is true, he has had her blood and is now tied closer to her than I have ever seen him with a human."

"That could be a very dangerous gift."

Godric nodded in agreement. "As you've seen it can be both helpful and dangerous. She holds too much of an attraction among our kind."

Dancing Storm laughed softly. "That could prove to be very...interesting. If anyone can keep her safe, it would be you. You've always done things your own way. I envy you my friend." His eyes narrowed as they walked leisurely down the hallway, keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard by any passing vampire. "But tell me, how did she talk you off the roof? Had you already had her blood? I have never known you to make a decision lightly. What changed your mind?"

Godric was thoughtful for a moment, but knew he had to answer truthfully or not at all.

"The vampire Sookie was engaged to was successfully mainstreaming. He was not yet two hundred and had already become dissatisfied with the way most of us treat humans – as I have. When she and Eric came for me in Dallas and then were caught up in the twisted plans of Steve Newlin I knew I couldn't allow them to be sacrificed for my decision, so I saved them. I still planned to meet the sun. So I didn't fight when they took my authority – in fact I gave it up willingly. That night I found myself on the roof. Eric followed me trying to persuade me to alter my course, but all he could offer were my own false beliefs about survival – they are no longer enough. But then something happened that I did not expect. A little human child walked fearlessly out onto the roof to stand with me while I burned. I'd met the girl once and yet here she was, tears in her eyes, trying to offer me comfort. It surprised me so much I listened when she spoke. She spoke of how attitudes must change for our species to co-exist. She is so sure they can. She asked me to earn my redemption – to work for it. Many minds need to be changed, both human and vampire and how could they if those of us with influence wouldn't stand up and speak. As she spoke I felt my resolve waver and I figured I could always meet the sun some other day if I choose. Why not give her a little time?"

He regarded Godric, amused. But Godric could tell he was also considering his story carefully.

Both pairs of dark, ancient eyes turned out to the dance floor. As Godric spotted her in Wolfric's arms his whole body tightened. All he wanted to do was snatch her from him and run, leave all of this behind them. _If only it could be that easy._ He thought bitterly as he watched Cara shadowing the dancing couple.

He could feel Sookie's fear and again fought the urge to take her from the elder. Eric's eyes flashed to his and he gave a subtle negative shake of the head.

"That was smart. Taking her from Wolfric at this point would only ensure he takes her from you and Eric tonight. Just let him have his dance. He will respect custom for now, your claim on her will protect her until he finds a suitable reason."

Both vampires were silent and still as statues watching the dancers.

"Wolfric, I'm Godric's." Sookie's trembling voice was grim and determined. They'd stopped dancing in the middle of the floor. Godric had to school his features so he wouldn't grin. They couldn't hear Wolfric's quiet response but Sookie's anger was apparent to everyone on the dance floor. "But that wouldn't get you what you want."

"She has quite a temper doesn't she." He could hear the laughter in the Dancing Storm's voice.

"You have no idea."

The other vampire laughed out loud. He was interrupted from whatever he was going to say when Sookie's phone began to ring. They watched her plead with Wolfric and Godric's hand flinched as he watched him bend over her hand and say something that sent another wave of fresh fear through Sookie. Godric relaxed his tense posture as Wolfric turned and walked out of the room. Cara edged around the crowd and followed him. Sookie made her way off the dance floor to Eric's side, answering her phone.

"Go to her, something is wrong."

As the plane took off, Sookie stared out the window into the night, the full moon's light shining down on her seeming to mock her. _Why didn't I just tell Jason what she was when I had the chance! This is my fault! _She felt an angry tear roll down her cheek. When she could finally speak, her voice was rough and she had to clear her throat before she could get the words to come out.

"So if Jason was attacked by a were tonight he will turn into some sort of animal-man every full moon?"

"If he survives." Eric tried to make his voice compassionate but she it still felt like someone punched her in the gut.

"Will he be dangerous?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She was ignoring even the possibility that her brother might not pull through this. _I just can't lose anybody else! I can't! I won't!_

"Yes," she closed her eyes, "he will be dangerous. Full blooded weres and shifters turn into full animals at the full moon, they are able to retain human thought if they choose, and usually avoid humans but those infected, not born, are more like your movie version of werewolves. They retain more of the human appearance, but the animal takes the mind. They cannot remember who they are or be reasoned with. They do not avoid humans and will attack anyone who crosses their path. If your brother survives tonight he will become a monster every full moon."

More tears leaked down her face.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I've already called Dr. Ludwig," Sookie opened her eyes suddenly feeling hopeful, "but it may

be too late Sookie, don't get your hopes up. She can usually help if she can get to them early enough." Beside her Pam nodded earnestly. "He telling you the truth, one of my pets was mauled by a werewolf once, Dr. Ludwig treated them and he only lost an eye. But he doesn't change at the full moon. There may be hope."

Sookie held herself tighter feeling her nails digging into the back of her arms, but she didn't care. She just stared out the little window trying to keep a handle on herself.

_Jason, Hadley, Barry...I can't help any of them!_

"How do you know all this, I thought shifters and vampires hated each other?"

He shrugged, "Know your enemy."

Suddenly sitting on a plane seemed like it was taking forever_. Never thought I'd get used to flying around with vampires everywhere. _The plane ride felt unbearably slow. She knew why they had to take the plane, they had luggage and everything they had had in Dallas, but Sookie wanted to get to her brother as soon as possible. Any delay just set her more on edge.

Sookie hurried through the doors to the Grainger Hospital. She'd called Tara the moment they landed, and she'd told Sookie that Jason was still in the trauma unit in critical condition. She flashed by the front desk ignoring the woman who began yelling at her. She followed the signs to the end of the hall and punched the button for the elevator impatiently. Eric, standing beside her, took her hand in his holding it gently but firmly. "Sookie Dr. Ludwig is with him, there is nothing you can do for him, so calm down."

She knew he was right, but it only made her angry to hear. She took in several deep breaths to try and steady herself. The doors were barely opened before she was in and frantically pushing the button to close them again. Eric sighed. As the doors slid shut, she looked up to the little lit numbers watching impatiently as each number lit up and went dark.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

"Sookie..."

"I know, I know!" She felt a flash burn through her system and she felt power flow to her finger tips. As her hands briefly glowed Eric arched an eyebrow. Sheepishly she looked up at him. "Sorry."

"I hear counting to ten sometimes helps." His voice had a teasing edge to it, and Sookie growled punching him in the arm. But she couldn't help a small smile from turning up the corners of her mouth. When the doors opened this time Sookie walked more slowly out into the brightly light hall, following the arrows she approached the nurse's station. When she got there, no one was behind the counter. She brought her hand down hard against the surface, "Hello? You've got to be kidding me! Hello?"

"Sookie...watch your temper...you're brother is going to live." She looked down and her hands were glowing again, balling her fists she quickly crossed her arms. Looking down, there was a slight indentation in the counter. That sobered her up a bit. She closed her eyes and began dropping her shields. Filtering through the unpleasant thoughts of the other patients on the floor, Sookie finally found a brain she recognized. She took off quickly in Tara's direction. Turning down two more hallways she found her pacing outside a doorway.

"Tara!"

Tara's head came up, and her tense expression broke for a second her eyes widening in surprise and relief. "Sookie!" Sookie hurried down the hall pulling Tara into a fierce hug. She felt some tears escape her control, and from the wetness she could feel on her shoulder, Tara had lost control too. She heard the confusion in her friend's thoughts at her appearance, wondering what she had been doing in so dressed up. Sookie had completely forgotten what she was wearing in her desire to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"Tara, where was he found? Who found him!"

Sniffling slightly, Tara pulled back and looked directly into Sookie's face completely ignoring Eric for the time being.

"Hoyt found him, they were supposed to meet at the bar and Jason didn't show up. Hoyt had a bad feeling and went to Jason's. He said he heard groans coming from the back of the house and found him on the floor of the bathroom. He drove him to the parish hospital and they airlifted him here. Hoyt called me when they flew him here, and I got here when he went into surgery. Hoyt was here till about a half hour ago. He looked real shook up."

"And where's Jason now?"

"He's in there." She pointed to the door right behind her and as Sookie stepped toward it, Tara caught her shoulders.

"Just give it a minute. That weird little Doc is in there with him now." She shot a look at Eric, giving the first sign she even knew he was there. She looked back to Sookie, "What is she anyway?"

"I don't know what she is but she saved me when Mary-Anne clawed me. So I-" The door opened interrupting her and the little doctor came out into the hall. She ignored everyone but Eric.

"The boy's going to live." Her voice was just as Sookie remembered it, sharp and confident. Sookie moved into her line of sight, "Will he...be the same?"

Dr. Ludwig's face was inscrutable, "I'm sorry, I did not get to him in time. The infection had spread too far before I got here." Sookie felt her knees become weak and the hall felt like it was spinning. As the doctor passed, she reached up and patted Sookie's arm in sympathy. "I'm sorry, I know this is hard to hear. But it will help with his recovery now. And later...it can be controlled." She looked up at Eric. "I will expect my money by the end of the week."

"Thank you for getting here so quickly." She glared at him once and walked down the hall, turned the corner, and disappeared out of sight.

"What the hell was all that?! What was she talking about?" Tara was obviously confused. With effort Sookie controlled her expression. "Sookie?" She turned and whatever was in her eyes brought her best friend up short.

"I'll tell you later, I promise. The whole story. But right now I just wanna go in and see Jason."

Tara pursed her lips, unhappy, but nodded. _'You better tell me everything!' _Sookie smiled at her friend, nodded and walked through the door. She could hear the steady beeping of the machines as she closed the door behind her. The blue curtains were pulled around the bed, and the sound of the little rings as she pushed it aside seemed unnaturally loud. And there he was laying prone on the bed, his face almost as white as the bandages that concealed most of his body. It looked like the right half of his body and chest had taken the worst of the attack. Both his right arm and leg were in casts. He had three large scratches running across most of his face. The sight of her brother lying there so hurt and vulnerable seemed to root her to the floor.

"Oh Jason," her words caught in her throat and her breath hitched. She moved quietly to the left side of the bed, taking his hand gently and holding it between her own.

"I'm here Jason, I'm here."

It had taken more than hour and an angry nurse to get Sookie to leave her brother's side. She and Tara had ridden home with Godric and Eric in silence. Pulling into her drive, Sookie felt an overwhelming sense of homecoming. As the house had come into view a tear had run down her cheek, Godric had wiped it away gently and offered to stay with her for the night. She had been sorely tempted to say yes, but she could feel Tara's confusion, anxiety and expectancy.

"No, I would like to be alone tonight." Godric's eyes searched hers, and she knew he could feel that that was completely contrary to how she actually felt but kissed her softly and let her get out of the car without following. Eric's hand brushed hers as she got out of the car and she almost broke down and told them both to stay, but Tara was waiting for her by the door.

"Thank you so much. I love you both." She spoke quietly knowing they would hear her and Tara wouldn't. She turned and taking her dress in hand walked into her house.

Sookie had fallen asleep on her bed with Tara beside her. She had told her the whole story, and Tara had been uncharacteristically silent, listening without comment. Sookie had been impressed and a little worried about her friend's unusual reaction, but not sure she wanted to listen to her thoughts and know what she was really thinking. She was too happy being here with her friend to have it ruined.

The sunlight had been streaming into the bedroom through her window when Tara woke her, she'd made breakfast and brought it to Sookie in bed. As Sookie ate Tara filled her in on all that had happened in Bon Temps while she'd been away. But still made no comment on what Sookie had told her. She was sorely tempted to listen in to her friend's mind, but held off. _She'll talk or tell me off when she's ready..._

Sookie had called Sam and gone in to work the early shift with Tara. At work she had greeted everyone with a hug and accepted their sympathy about Jason. Sam had pulled her into his office and she'd told him the abridged version of events.

"And now I'm back and ready to work!" It felt good to be back in her Merlotte's uniform, ponytail high and ready to work. Her smile had faltered when Sam asked about her brother.

"The doctor's say he's gunna pull through. I thought I'd go over and see him between shifts. Would you like to come with me?"

Sam's face had lit up and he'd accepted with a smile.

Her shift had gone as well as could be hoped. People were speculating about what had happened to Jason, and what kind of things she had been getting into going off for days on end. And though she was asked several times, she just smiled and took their orders.

Driving over to the hospital with Sam had been comfortable and she'd listened to him while he told her about going to see his family. He'd found them in a small town called Benton in Arkansas. Thy lived in a broken down little trailer. His mother had been less than friendly and the guy she was now married to had been very interested in him as a link to her past. He'd been a piece of work, drunk, living off disability, and generally a bastard. Sam had been hopeful when he met his little brother who worked at a Tire Depot but he had been suspicious of him and unwilling to talk. Sam was torn, not knowing whether he should make a greater effort to get to know them, or just leave everything the way it was. She watched him as he drove, one hand on the wheel, his hair looking very blond in the sunshine, a crease between his brows as he thought of his family. _Oh Sam, you are very loyal. I just hope that they deserve your loyalty._

They'd walked into the hospital, and Sookie enquired about her brother at the front desk, following proper procedure like a good little girl. And waited patiently while the nurse looked him up.

A smile appeared on the nurse's face, though from her mind Sookie knew that she was thinking about whether or not she'd left the coffee pot on when she left home that morning.

"Good news, your brother was transferred out of the intensive care unit this morning. He is not on the second floor, room 225."

"Thank you very much!" Sookie beamed at her and walked quickly to the elevators. Her smile faltered as she pushed the button.

"Sookie what's wrong?"

"I guess I'd better tell you. Jason was mauled by a were of some kind. He's been infected. That's why he's healing so fast."

Sam looked at her his eyes widening in surprise. "Crystal?" Sookie nodded grimly.

"She's my number one suspect. Do you have any idea what kind of were she is? She seems different than the werewolves I've met. And her mind doesn't feel like yours either." She looked at him hopefully as the doors slid open. He ushered her in before him and waited for the doors to close before answering her.

"Crystal is part of the Hot Shot community. The whole community there are weres." Sookie looked at him in surprise. "They are not werewolves, but they are to proud to call themselves what the actually are: shifters."

"Like you?"

He shook his head, "No they can only turn into one animal. The whole community are were-panthers."

_Were-panthers? Well holy crap_. "So those panther rumours a few years ago, were true...I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

The doors slid open and they stepped out. Sookie's hand froze on the door handle, and Sam froze by her side, sniffing carefully at the door.

"One of the panthers is in there." Before he could say anymore Sookie threw the door open and darted inside.

"Get away from my brother!" The man looked up at her startled as she advanced on him. "I said get away from him!" Her voice had become menacing. Sam followed closely giving him a level stare. The man looked to be over the forty mark, his trimmed beard was shot through with silver. He had a light muscular build, and couldn't have reached more than five foot seven, so he and Sam stood eye to eye. He watched Sookie with interest, and his eyes were the strangest eyes Sookie had ever seen. They were an unusual golden green colour. Sookie glared at him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Calivn Norris, I'm Crystal's uncle."

Sookie bared her teeth at him. "I repeat what are you doing here?" She was glad with how dangerous that came out, she was feeling the power build strongly in her, but she kept her shields in place and as strong as she could till she knew where to direct it. She didn't want to lose control and hurt Sam or her brother.

His look became slightly more weary as he took in her face and stance. "I am here to apologize for the _accidental_ mauling of your brother." He bowed his head to her, and the gravity with which he said it cooled the edges of her anger.

"What do you mean accidental?"

He looked up into her eyes again, meeting her blue with his strange green. "Last night was the full moon, and my pack gathered for the change. We usually hunt the areas between the towns. Jason must have followed Crystal, because suddenly he was there in the midst of the pack." He shook his head, and Sookie could feel the genuine remorse and guilt coming off him, and she felt a little more of her anger slip away. "He was attacked before I could give the signal to stop. Crystal was frantic. Luckily an artery wasn't hit," Sookie blanched, "I'm afraid we did a little more damage to him when we dragged him back to his house. It was the most we could do on a full moon."

Sookie maintained a stony silence as she looked down at her brother, trying to hold back the sudden flood of tears that threatened to escape.

"Crystal hadn't told him what she was," her voice was a whisper, "and her monthly disappearances made him think she was cheating on him. I thought it best for her to tell him. It's my fault he was out there, being boneheaded like usual." She touched his hand affectionately and he stirred. Behind her Sam made a noise of disagreement.

"Sookie you can't take responsibility for his actions. And you couldn't know what would happen. What were you supposed to do, tell him over the phone?" She gave him a weak smile and turned back to Jason on the bed. Calvin watched their exchange with curiosity.

Sookie looked up at him, "So what happens now?" A glint returned to Sookie's eye as she watched Calvin gathered his thoughts.

"His condition, no matter who is at fault, is my responsibility. My pack attacked a human, and he survived. I will come to get him at the next full moon. The pack will accept him, and teach him to live with what he is."

"Thank you." Again he nodded to her.

She sat on the bed beside Jason. "Why didn't Crystal come with you? Her voice was quiet and unemotional. She didn't take her eyes off her brother, and the tiny crease that was forming between his brows.

"I wouldn't allow it. I wanted to assess the damage and try to make reparations before I asked your permission to let her come." Again all she got from him was a genuine concern for his pack. She wanted with all her heart to tell Calvin to keep Crystal as far from her brother as possible but she knew it was an unreasonable request.

"We all played our parts in what happened. When Jason wakes up and we tell him everything, I will let him decide. If he wants her here I would appreciate if you would allow it."

"I shall leave you alone then, thank you for your understanding." He nodded to Sam as he passed, "Sam."

"Calvin."

Calvin paused at the door. "I've heard of you Miss Stackhouse. I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Please if you ever need a favour do not hesitate to call on me, if it is in my power, I will make sure it is done." And with that he left. Sookie and Sam were silent. Jason's eyelids began to flutter and he moaned quietly.

"Jason?" He moaned again, louder this time. "Jason can you open your eyes?"

Eric walked into Fangtasia the next night distracted but unwilling to let his businesses suffer no matter the distraction. He knew Godric had left to go to Sookie so he hoped the low level anxiety he was feeling would alleviate soon. It was very inconvenient when he had to focus on the tasks at hand. He still had businesses to run and his Sheriff duties to see to.

He was in the middle of a stack of paperwork when Pam walked in the office without knocking. He was already on edge because he couldn't follow Godric and be with Sookie.

"Eric-" He cut her off with a look. "Not now Pam."

"I wouldn't-"

"Not now!" It was a growl deep and menacing. Pam shut her mouth, gave him a 'you'll be sorry' look and shut the door behind her.

Eric came out of his office an hour, three phone calls and fight with his liquor distributor later. He stretched as he walked into the reasonably full club. Some warning alerted him just before a vampire blurred into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and purring in delight.

"Hello boss, did you miss me?"

Jason had come around eventually but he was still zonked on pain medication and unable to really focus. She was really just happy to see his eyes open. She and Sam had left together to get back to work. In his truck Sam had turned to her, "That was a great honour he extended to you. The Hotshot community is very secretive and closed to outsiders."

Sam's eyes were always so kind, and right now they were full of compassion and earnestness.

"He is a good man." _I wonder why Sam is championing Calvin Norris..._

"He is."

The rest of her shift was going smoothly; as the patrons got more and more drunk Sookie found herself having to field more and more open questions about her absences and Jason's mauling. She kept the bright smile pasted on her face and was brisker than usual. Arlene was working with her, and Sookie could feel her not-so-subtle sidelong glances. Sookie felt like she owed her something, so during a lull she pulled her aside, into the back into the women's bathroom and told her friend a lie.

"Arlene, I don't really want this getting around..." She raised her eyebrows to impress on Arlene how serious she was and when her friend nodded, she continued, "but I left to find my cousin Hadley. I got a tip that she had been seen in New Orleans and I thought I would go and try to find her, you know, tell her about Gran and all."

"Oh Sookie! Did you find her?" Genuine concern fought with delight in knowing the juicy gossip first in Arlene's mind.

"I did. She's got herself a place there, and is still wild as ever, so I didn't stay long. I was on my way back when Tara called me and told me about Jason. Well I thought my heart would stop right then!" Arlene pulled her into a hug.

"Oh hunny, how's your brother doin' anyway?"

"He's doin' good. Sam and I visited him this afternoon. He's awake but whatever got him marked him up good. The doctors don't know what it was so we're waiting for him too be conscious enough to tell us. Thank goodness he's on the parish health insurance, I would never be able to pay the bills, I've missed so much work lately!"

"I'm so sorry girl, that is just a load of bad news." Arlene pulled on a stray lock of hair while Sookie nodded sadly.

"I just wanted you to know. So many people out there are just assuming the worst..." Arlene looked a little guilty at that but Sookie ignored it, she'd already read from her friend's head that she had been thinking the same things. "We'd better get back out there or Sam will have my hide!" She checked her makeup in the mirror and opened the door.

It was awhile later that Godric walked in the front door. Sookie had already turned because she felt him coming, a smile on her face. It was amazing to her that most people didn't notice him. He slipped into a booth in her section that had been recently vacated by four guys who had appreciated her looks, but given her ego a good bruising when she heard their thoughts. Apparently she had been more of a topic of conversation than she knew – and people were not being overly kind. 'Fangbanger' had been the nicest name on their minds. She quickly had Sam heat up an O negative True Blood and she shook it well before taking it to his table. She smiled genuinely.

"Hi."

"Good evening Sookie. How is your brother?"

"He's better. I don't know how I'm going to explain it all to him but-" she was interrupted by someone calling out for more drinks. Sighing she gave him a shrug and left to get their orders. She could feel his eyes on her the rest of her shift. He left with the last of the stragglers and she closed up with companionably with Sam and Arlene. When she walked outside she expected to see him waiting by her car but there was no one. She tried to keep the disappointment off her face as Arlene hugged her and said goodnight. As Arlene pulled out of the parking lot, she felt hands slip over her hips and caress her stomach and with a little smile she leaned back into him, basking in the way he made her feel. She stiffened in his arms as a thought occurred to her.

"We don't have to go anywhere tonight do we?"

"What do you mean Sookie?" She turned in his arms so they were face to face, putting her arms around his neck.

"I mean, with the Council still here, are we summoned to any vampire thing?

He smiled his little smile and she felt the urge to kiss him, her breathing speeding up.

"No Sookie. We have not been summoned by anyone."

Her eyes narrowed, "I heard a 'yet' on the end of your sentence." Ha laughed softly and hugged her closer. "With luck we will not receive a call tonight but you're right. We will be summoned again at least once before they leave for the Old World."

Sighing she leaned her head into the hollow of his shoulder. "Then let's get to my house before they find us." She gave kissed his neck. When she tried to break his grip he gave a small growl and pulled her lips to his, kissing her deep and passionately. Sookie quickly gave in to the lust raging through her body at his touch, moulding herself around him as much as possible. His lips moved along her jaw and down her neck.

"We should get to your house." His voice was rough and shivers started much lower and ran up her spine. His hand gripped the back of her neck and he looked into her face with that smile again.

"Tease." She accused and he laughed again. He traced her pouting bottom lip with his cool finger. She bit his finger gently and smiled at him. He let her go and walked around to the passenger side of her car.

The vampire in his arms was kissing her way up his throat unashamed of the audience she had drawn. Eric unlatched her legs from around his waist and then her arms from around his neck. It was then that she became aware that something was wrong. She pulled her arms out of his grasp and looked up at him with the clearest green eyes. Her long golden hair streamed down her back loose curls seeming to flow around her even though she had frozen into a statue in front of him.

"Yvette, when did you get back?"

"Yesterday. Chow told me you weren't here, and Pam wouldn't let me near the back tonight. She said you were busy." Her husky voice became suspicious. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Eric had a very uncomfortable moment as he looked down into her stunning face, her lower lip pouted out in the most sensual way.

"I am glad to see you." And in a way he was, his business always went up when she danced for him. She was definitely a crowd pleaser. She was the single most beautiful creature he had ever seen, every feature perfect. She broke into a sultry smile her hands began snaking up his arms again. He grabbed her hands and held them. Looking up at the interested crowd, keeping his temper under tight control when he saw Pam's huge grin, he looked back down at Yvette.

"Why don't we go to my office?" Without waiting for an answer he pulled her through the door after him, shutting it firmly on the curious patrons. He dropped her hands and walked around his desk, taking a seat in his chair.

"Yvette, we will no longer be lovers." Her catlike eyes narrowed into slits and her luscious lips hardened into a straight line.

"I heard your maker is here with you." Her English was becoming more heavily accented with every word, an indication of how displeased she was. "And that you have found yourselves a human pet." Eric nodded. "Is she the reason you reject me?" Her voice had turned contemptuous.

"She is not the reason, I just have neither the time nor the inclination anymore." She stiffened at that. Glaring at him for a second, before her look turned sultry. Her fangs sprang forward and her tongue ran over them invitingly.

"Oh you know I like it when you're mean." She sat on the edge of one of the chairs, her short black dress showing the smooth length of her legs. Her eyes became big in her suddenly innocent face. She sighed theatrically. "I shall be a good little employee," her voice lowered seductively, "master...Unless you're telling me I am out of a job as well?"

"You can continue to work here if that is your wish." She chuckled throatily. Suddenly she was reaching across the desk stroking his face.

"When you watch me dance, you won't be able to resist me for long." As she left his office, her hips swayed exaggeratedly the whole way.

_Well that was easier than I thought._

As she entered the hall her face darkened and her lips curled into a silent snarl. _That little bllod-bag bitch will pay for usurping my position!_

She cleared her face before stepping back out into the club.

Eric had followed her back out into the club slowly. He watched her for a moment already up on one of the stages erected around the club for the dancers, her body moving sinuously to the music. Half the people in the club seemed unable to take their eyes from her.

Eric made his way over to the booth where Pam was sitting, as he approached the vampire sitting across from her vanished into the crowd. He took the vacated seat and gave Pam a heavy glare. A smile stretched her beautiful face.

"I tried to warn you – you kicked me out of your office." Eric growled and she wiped the smile off her face, but her eyes still seemed to mock him.

Her voice was very quiet intended not to go beyond their table, "Did you let her down easy?"

He shot her a scathing look and she snickered. She stopped abruptly, and Eric turned to see what had frozen the smile on her face. His eyes widened and he stiffened in his seat as he watched Mathias and Corba walked through the front door flanked by three guards. The tourists were looking a little nervous at the sudden stillness in the room as the vampires froze. Most didn't know who he was but the aura of power around him was easily felt. Eric stood from his seat and walked forward, Pam walking just behind him. Eric stopped in front of Mathias, bowing deeply.

"Mathias, Corba. To what do I owe the honour of your visit?"

Mathias looked around him with interest; Corba with disdain. It was Corba who answered.

"We came for your maker. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Godric is not here."

"Will he be returning shortly?"

"If he returns it will only be just before dawn." Corba hissed in frustration.

"Is he with the telepath?"

"Yes."

Mathias interrupted whatever Corba was going to say. "Take me there. I want to speak to him."

"Would you rather I call him, tell him you are here?"

Mathias's dark eyes regarded Eric, "No. Just take me to him, now."

"As you wish."

He turned his head, "Pam stay here, keep an eye on things. Chow, Jamie." The two vampires detached from the crowd and flanked Eric. The ancient eyed him again, looking at him from head to toe with an inscrutable expression. He turned and exited, Eric and the entourage following.

Sookie was laying in her bed next to Godric feeling pleasantly boneless, aftershocks still sending waves of pleasure through her every now and then. He was on his side curved toward her his fingers softly playing with her hair. She sighed in contentment.

"You are beautiful, my love, so beautiful." His fingers brushed her face.

She was so entirely happy at that moment that when he stiffened beside her she just knew what was coming. _Oh no! No, no, no, no! I'm way too tired for this shit!_

"I'm sorry love. Eric is close, and he is not alone." She dropped her shields and searched the area around the house. Eight voids were in the woods surrounding her house and getting closer.

"You should get dressed, Sookie, just in case." Godric was already up with his pants on and pulling his white button-down t-shirt over his head. Sighing she covered her face with a pillow, silently screaming in frustration. Throwing the pillow onto the floor she reluctantly rolled out of bed looking for her hastily discarded shorts. They were nowhere to be found. With another heavy sigh Sookie made her way over to the closet and pulled out the first dress that came to hand. And pulled it on over her head. It was mostly white with blue patterning on the chest and ruffled band around the bottom. She had bought it because it was so cute with it's flaring skirt and white cap sleeves. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and hastily applied a little makeup, then satisfied with her reflection followed Godric downstairs.

"Should I have some True Bloods ready?" She didn't know who was coming, what they wanted, or what the correct protocol would be. He considered that for a second.

"No, but asking if they decide to stay it would be hospitable." Sookie walked up beside him and took his hand. Letting their contact calm her nerves.

Godric had closed his eyes and seemed to be listening intently, his head tilting to the side.

"Sookie, Eric comes with Mathias."

_Oh fucking great! A Council member at my house! _Feeling her anxiety Godric squeezed her hand and touched her face, "They only want me."

A wave of panic nearing hysteria washed through her when he said that, the despair of her dream suddenly feeling more than real. _They're here to take him from me! _And her heart constricted in her chest. He could obviously feel what she was feeling, his eyes had become desperate and pleading.

"I want you to wait upstairs." She was about to protest angrily when he kissed her lightly. "Let me try to protect you, please. I know it isn't your first instinct, and that is part of what I love about you. But I would like to keep you out of whatever is to come tonight if I can." He softened his tone, "He probably only wants to chastise me for my decisions concerning the Fellowship of the Sun. There is nothing to worry about."

Her forehead creased and she looked at him confused, "Why is that nothing to worry about?"

"Mathias's favourite child, Ammon was the one to create Pandora, my maker. When she died , he took my under his wing. I stayed with Ammon for many years. He meant much to me. He was killed in Egypt after the Great Revelation." Sookie still didn't quite understand but she nodded and stayed where she was as he walked out the door and onto her screened in porch. It went against all her instincts to not go out there with him. _I guess they must have some sort of vampire bond...he seems very sure that they won't hurt him..._She hugged herself tightly, trying to convince herself that everything was going to be okay. _Please, God, just let this go smoothly!_

Her breath caught and she turned, frightened, when she felt Tara's brain patterns change announcing she had woken up. _Fuck! _Her heart skipped a beat in sudden terror for her friend. _So much shit has happened to the people around me lately, I can't let Tara get pulled into all this because of me!_ She made a mad dash for the stairs and caught Tara just as she sleepily exited her room. Tara's eyes widened and Sookie clamped her hand over her mouth before she could say anything.

_'What the hell are you doing, Sookie?' _Her thought was scared and furious.

Sookie leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "There are vamps outside and not all of them friendly." Tara closed her eyes and Sookie fought a smile at the string of obscenities flowing through her best friend's head. "I know, I know. It's all my fault, I just think it would be best if we stayed up here, and made as little noise as possible." Tara nodded reluctantly.

_'Can I go pee though?'_ Sookie nodded and let Tara across the hall. She stood at the top of the stairs wondering how the meeting outside was going.

Godric stepped off the porch and waited patiently as they approached, his hands clasped in front of him. He watched as three of Mathias's guards took off around the house checking the surrounding area.

"Mathias what a pleasant surprise to see you here tonight." He bowed. "Corba" he inclined his head.

"You left yesterday before we had a chance to talk." Mathias's voice was unimpressed. Eric walked over to stand just slightly behind Godric, Jamie and Chow following.

Mathias looked up at the house, "And where is your little pet tonight?" A smile curled his lips. "I can smell her all over you." His almond eyes focused back on Godric. He was wearing black pants and a button down black shirt, his hair was free on his shoulder's moving in the slight breeze.

"I asked her to stay inside while we talk."

With a restless movement Mathias closed the distance between them. Leaning toward Godric he took a deep breath in. "It's been awhile since I've fucked a human. They're just so breakable." His head turned to the side, as he studied Godric, a suggestive smile on his face. The smile vanished as quickly as it came, his face hardening and his eyes flashing angrily.

"Why would you try to end your life without coming to me first? I would have helped you."

Godric bowed his head under the disapproval of the elder.

"Mathias," he looked up into the elder's angry face, "You could not have helped me."

Corba hissed angrily from a few feet away. Mathias's eyes became slits. "Is that so?"

"I have grown tired of the way we vampires treat humans. I no longer believe that they live only to serve us, or are truly inferior to us – just different – bu still deserving of our respect." Mathias's eyes remained on his face as if looking into his soul. Godric heard the mumbling of the guards but he kept his attention fixed on the elder in front of him. Unexpectedly Mathias threw his head back roaring with laughter, cruel smiles and laughter came from Corba and the guards.

"You want us to respect the cattle?" His humour died in his face, and he looked up at the house thoughtfully. "When they do something worthy of respect perhaps..."

"I've survived for two thousand years believing they were unworthy of my respect, but living here in America and watching how they adapt to life's changes...meeting some of them I began to envy how easily they change. We cannot evolve the way they do, we only grow more brutal and predatory – their hatred for us is a product of how we treat them. Our cruelty damns us, and if we persist in our behaviour it will cause a war. I despaired of anything ever changing."

"And so you decided to meet the sun and end it all." His fangs had sprung forward, they were the only indication of his feelings, his face and eyes had become blank.

"I had forgotten what it was like to live for something and my life felt long enough."

"Until a little girl changed your mind." Though his voice was mocking, Godric could hear an undercurrent of curiosity.

"Yes, Sookie gave me hope that there could be more to live for. She offered me redemption if I could be strong enough to work for it."

"She is intriguing, your Sookie. She has certainly struck Wolfric's fancy." He made another restless movement, looking up at the house. "I would like to thank your Sookie. I would have been very displeased if you had died that day...Especially since I know you know where it is." His hand caressed Godric's face. "Ammon sent me a message before he died his final death, he told me you two had found it and that it was safe and hidden somewhere." His eyes met Godric's and they were dark and terrifying. "Now bring out your human pets. I would like to speak to them." His voice was a deadly whisper.

"Them?"

"Do not play dumb with me, I can hear two heart beats in the house. Bring them both out now."

"Sookie's roommate is not a pet, she is an innocent bystander." Godric's voice was defeated. Eric was a statue at his side.

Mathias made an angry, dismissive gesture. "Bring them out, now."

Godric turned to Eric, "Go ask Sookie and Tara to come out." Eric disappeared into the house. There were raised voices and a minute later Eric was pushing the two girls out of the house before him, Sookie in her little dress, Tara in her hot pink, silky pyjamas.

The guards smiled at them while Corba eyed them with contempt. Godric kept him in his sights as Sookie and Tara were brought to stand beside him. Sookie had a tight hold on her best friend's hand and Godric could feel her fear and the fierce desire to protect her friend. Mentally he chastised himself for ever putting either of them in such danger. _If only I could be without her for even a night! Then maybe she would be safe for awhile. I should have expected this. Why did I not see it?!_

And looking into Sookie's frightened eyes, he knew why he had not seen the coming danger – she was all he could see. All he wanted to see.

He turned back to Mathias, who had been watching their approach with a friendly smile on his face, his fangs retracted. Sookie eyed him nervously, while Tara's eyes flickered over the whole company confused, fearful and hostile.

Mathias looked from the two girls to Godric expectantly.

"Sookie Stackhouse, Tara Thorton, may I formally introduce you to Mathias, one of the vampire elders and a member of the Council." Both girls gave him quick bows, though it was obvious to Godric that Tara did it with reluctance.

"How nice to see you again Miss Stackhouse, I apologize for the unexpected visit but I needed to speak to Godric before we leave tomorrow for home. And I wanted to extend my gratitude for whatever you said to him to change his mind." He smiled, amused at Tara's continuing and obvious hostility. "And beautiful, Tara Thorton, I apologize for rousing your from your bed. But I was anxious to meet those for whom Godric would turn his back on his own kind." That widened her eyes and she shot an accusing glare at Godric, met Sookie's glance and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry sir, I don't know what you're talking about. I played no part in saving him, or everything that has happened since." She looked up into his eyes, her jaw tight, and her shoulders stiff. "But Sookie is my family, so whatever happens to her happens to me." Sookie stiffened and looked terrified and angry at her friend but found herself incapacitated as Eric clamped a hand over her mouth and a restraining arm across her chest, leaving her helpless to do anything but glare at Tara. Mathias and his guards laughed out loud, clearly enjoying the spectacle.

Mathias eyed Tara with new interest. "Brave and noble words, sweet little human. But do not fear for yourself of Sookie. I do not hold you responsible for any wrongdoing, like I said I only offer my gratitude for his life." He dug into his pocket and came out with a wad of cash. Eric had let go of Sookie when she stopped struggling but stayed close just in case. She shot Mathias an unfriendly look, but struggled to keep her tone polite, "That will not be necessary. I have already been paid for my services in Dallas. But thank you for the thought."

Mathias shrugged his shoulders, "As you wish." His eyes had only briefly flickered to Sookie as she spoke, his attention seemed to be caught by Tara. She met his eyes with a defiant glare, which the longer she held it, the less angry she became.

"My dear, would you allow me to taste you?"

Tara looked at him with a vague smile on her face. "Sure. Why not?" And with the sinuous strike of a snake he was at her throat, his fangs sinking in deeply. Eric clamped down on Sookie again, lifting her right off her feet and wrestling her kicking, fighting form behind Chow and Jamie.

"Sookie stop fighting, he won't kill her." He whispered into her ear. She only renewed her struggles, kicking out wildly, biting his fingers in between muffled screaming protests. The guards seemed to enjoy her struggling, and they smiled at her fangs extended. She felt the rage flowing through her but a voice inside her head told her that there would be no escape for her vampires if she were to unleash it so she tried as hard as she could to keep it from escaping, but the smell of burning flesh was getting stronger by the second.

Mathias broke off as the smell reached him, his nose wrinkled as he looked around confused. Tara moaned quietly in pleasure swaying on her feet. When he couldn't find the source of the smell he turned back to Tara, regarding her for a moment more then bit his finger and placed a drop of his blood into her mouth, the wound healing almost instantly. He leaned in and licked the bite to help it heal and clean off the excess blood.

"You will remember this with pleasure." She gave him a huge, full toothed smile.

"Okay."

He stepped back in front of Godric, right up into his face. "I will give you one month to find it and bring it to me." His dark eyes were hard, brooking no defiance. "Or I will be back, and I will kill them all slowly, one by one." His eyes came up to lock on Sookie's as she continued to struggle unsuccessfully in Eric's arms. "One month." Then he and his men were gone from Sookie's yard.

Awareness cam slowly back into Tara's eyes and as it did her jaw dropped and her hand came up hesitantly to her neck. Eric let Sookie go and she ran to her friend taking her in her arms.

"Are you okay?"

It looked like it was hard for Tara to answer. " I don't know. I mean I feel great. But I know I shouldn't. It's weird." Sookie hugged her fiercely.

"I am so sorry. This was all my fault!" Tara patted her absently on the back.

"No it wasn't Sookie." Her eyes met Godric's over Sookie's shoulder. "It wasn't even Godric's." Sookie was so surprised she let her go.

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell the moment we stepped out of the door. He was on a mission. We were merely convenient for his threats. He probably would have killed one of the vampires to make his point if we weren't here..." she touched her neck again, "If I wasn't here." Godric looked at her surprised and impressed with how quickly Tara had seen through Mathias's intimidation.

"She is right. Mathias thought threatening me would be an effective means of getting him what he wants. But how do you know such things."

Tara looked a little surprised at herself, but the conviction in her voice was unmistakable. "I could feel it when he fed from me. I just knew. I could _feel_ his craving, but it was not for my blood.

"Sookie you should take her into bed. Or we could try to glamour you so you can forget if you want, Tara." Tara looked up quickly.

"No!" her voice was fierce. "If I'm keeping the memories of Mary-Anne. I can keep these too. At least I'll know to be prepared in a month." She tried to grin at Sookie but failed completely. "I'm just gunna go back to bed now. I gotta work the early shift again tomorrow." She turned and walked with extra care to the porch, up the steps and into the house. Eric was talking quietly to Chow and Jamie, who took off in separate directions into the woods around her house.

Sookie was standing where Tara had left her, feeling a strange hollow sensation.

"Eric, I'm sorry I burnt you." Her voice was quiet and trembling. She wasn't sure if she was going to laugh, cry, or pass out. When it appeared the Stackhouses didn't produce fainters, it became a dead heat between laughing and crying.

"Don't worry about it, I usually like my girls hot." Her head whipped up and caught his cocky smirk. She snorted and began laughing. If it had a hint of hysteria to it who could blame her?

As her laughter petered out Godric approached her cautiously.

"Sookie we should go inside now." She let Godric take her arm and lead her back inside the house, followed closely by Eric.

Review this Story/Chapter


	30. Chapter 30

Note: The lyrics used in this Fanfiction are 'The Bird and the Worm' by The Used, and 'Tainted Love', Marilyn's Manson's version.

Chapter 30: Believing the Unbelievable

Sookie allowed herself to be ushered into the house, the night that had seemed so wonderful and full of promise just a few hours ago had turned sinister and full of danger. The two vampires followed her into the living room as she took refuge on the couch, squeezing herself deeply into the corner, hugging one of the pillows close to her chest.

She watched the two of them sharing another of their silent conversations. Godic's calm face gave nothing away, but Eric's brows were pulled down in a concerned glower. The tension in the room was palpable, and Sookie was quickly reaching her breaking point.

"Would somebody tell me what just happened out there?" They turned to her in unison, their faces blank masks which set her heart racing again and made her palms clammy. "Why did Mathias and his guys just come all the way to my house and threaten you?" Her eyes were fastened on Godric, who stared back at her steadily.

"I will tell you all I know, but it will take a long time, the explanation begins many years before I was born. Are you willing to listen?"

"Of course." Her tone was sharper than she intended but the corner of Godric's lips lifted in response.

"First, you must understand that the majority of the vampire Council members predate most human civilizations. Cana, the eldest, is around ten thousand years old. She was made in what is now called the Stone Age," his eyebrow rose at her trying to judge if she understood the significance of his statement.

"Ten thousand years old?" She tried to keep the ridiculous images out of her mind, but the edges of her mouth turned up involuntarily. "Is she like a cave person?"

"She is not something to laugh or smile about Sookie. If you think some of the vampires you have met are monsters, they do not even compare to her. I've only heard stories about her, she keeps herself covered at all times. Her power is immense and her judgements swift and brutal. She is the only one of her kind to have survived the years and she is revered among us. Some even believe she is the progenitor of our race." He looked down at her again to see how she was taking his story. "But as I understand it, human histories leave out a lot of what roamed the earth at that time. Creatures existed that you couldn't even imagine in your wildest dreams, and some of these beings were deeply magical. This was the time of the Fae – what you would call Fairies." Sookie smiled at him both slightly sceptical and delighted. She'd always loved stories of the little winged magical creatures who sat on toadstools and slept in flowers, with little gossamer wings and mischievous tempers. But her smile faltered as she took in Godric's frown.

"Real Fairies are nothing like the stories that you humans tell of mischievous little children. They are far more fierce and dangerous – they are elemental beings...Many of them were worshipped as gods by mortals."

"Like the Greek gods?" Sookie was trying to wrap her head around what he was saying, she was beginning to feel very overwhelmed - the supernatural world had a way of doing that to her. But it all felt somehow right as well. Like when she had been talking to Mary-Anne.

"Yes, they are a good example. The earliest Greeks worshipped a pantheon of gods. Many of these were most likely based on a supernatural creature who had made themselves known to the locals of the area and demanded tributes. Whether vampire, or fairy or demon...there is so much more in the supernatural world than just vampires, weres, or shifters...we are just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak.

As humans took over the earth, the supernatural moved into the background, often playing far more of a role than humans will know, but now in secret. Vampires only came forward because we are so closely tied to the human world, and with the creation of the synthetic blood, able to exist among humans without having to assert ourselves as a superior race. Many of the other supernatural races cannot blend so easily, or are too strange to ever be accepted. The fairies are one of these races; they will never reveal their existence to humans as a whole. But I am getting off track.

From what I understand, the fairies are separated into three sects: Earth, Air, and Water. For many years they worked well together with only the occasional fight. Most of the early natural disaster in human history were caused by them – earthquakes, volcanoes, tsunamis, floods, even many of the ice ages...those were wars amongst fairy kind. As humans began to populate the earth, Most of the Fairies decided to leave – to change dimensions."

"Wait, what?" She thought she'd been very accepting up till now but different dimensions?

He took a seat beside her on the couch, while Eric walked over to one of her windows, pulling aside the curtains and staring intently out into the night.

"There are many different dimensions; the world that we know – this reality- is only one of many."

"How many?" Her head felt thick and resistant. Had she entered the Twilight Zone or X-files or something?

"No one knows. Or at least no one in this dimension does." He amended. He let her sit for a moment without going on, trying to let her absorb the sudden shift in reality.

"Shall I continue?"

Numbly she nodded. "Yes, but go slow."

He nodded, a small smile on his face, "When the majority of the fairies left, some stayed behind. They had become attached to certain places here on earth and were unwilling to leave them. Those that were left took pains to keep themselves well hidden from both mortal and immortal. The Fae are particularly wary of vampires."

"Why?" her voice was a whisper.

"Just before I was created, there was a great war fought between the vampires and what was left of the fairies. It was devastating for both sides. Though the vampires outnumbered them at least five to one, it was a hard fight. Fairies have deep magic, and are very fierce and extremely strong, but if we can get our teeth into one...well their blood sends us into a frenzy that the drug Edgington and Newlin released cannot compare to. It also strengthens us beyond normal. That is why some of the elders have survived so long."

Eric came and sat on the other couch facing them. His eyes locked on Sookie. She raised her eyes to his, and was lost in the intensity of it. He smiled his breathtaking smile, and she felt an answering smile spread across her own face. The knot that had been so tight in her stomach since she had stepped out to meet Mathias, loosened. She suddenly felt happy and secure. Even knowing what he was doing, she clutched the feeling close, praying that she could keep it somehow. She turned her attention back to Godric as he began to speak again.

"After the death of my maker, Ammon took me into his service."

"Ammon created Pandora, your maker, right?"

"That is right. Ammon felt her loss deeply, as did I. He found me in Spain a year after her death, and offered to teach me all he knew. I swore loyalty to him, and when he asked me to help him in his search for an amulet they had learned about during the fairy war- I had no choice but to follow him. For hundreds of years we searched the world, chasing rumours of Fairy sightings. One night in India he came back to the crypt we were staying in just before dawn, horribly injured. He had found the amulet he was looking for. I caught only a glimpse of it – it appeared to be a large clear crystal or diamond. It was set in gold, with a ruby set just above the stone. I only remember it because it looked like a drop of blood. The next night we hid the amulet and he released me from his service. I was just shy of one thousand years old."

"And that's when you found Eric?" She looked back and forth between them, one dark, one fair. Godric's face took on a far away look, and his fangs sprang forward.

"It took another hundred years of wandering, but yes. I found him battling in Germania. I was drawn to the sounds of battle one night. Eric caught my eye at once - I had never seen anyone fight like him. It was beautiful." The look in his eyes as he looked at Eric made her heart squeeze a little, the overwhelming love and tenderness she felt making it hard to hold back the tears that suddenly wanted to overflow. She could feel the love and affection between the two of them just like the night on the roof in Dallas.

"I found him the next night on his funeral pyre waiting to die." His voice was soft, almost a caress.

"And he offered me life. It was all I desired, so with my last breath I agreed." Sookie was shocked by the ragged emotion in Eric's voice. _He was dying when Godric found him..._Suddenly she felt something click into place and felt like she understood Eric a little better. She felt the heaviness of her eyelids, looked at the clock on the VCR under the television - 4:45am – _oh this has been a very long day..._

"So is the amulet the "it" Mathias was referring to?"

"Yes."

"And what does he want with it? Why did you search for it for so many years? Is it magic?"

"Most certainly it is magic. Ammon told me it had belonged to the most powerful of the fairies who remained behind. As to what it can do and why Mathias and Ammon wanted it so much – I don't know. I was never told. I fear what it will mean when it is in Mathias's possession but I cannot see that I have a choice." His dark eyes filled with sadness and touched on both her and Eric before settling on the ceiling where, in the room above, Tara slept. Sookie's heart skipped a beat when she remembered the danger her best friend was now in because of her. Eric hissed quietly and a tight band seemed to settle around her heart when she thought of the possibility of him being hurt...or Godric...or Tara. _I wouldn't want to survive the loss of any of them._

Her hands clenched the pillow tightly. Godric leaned over and put one of his cold hands on top of hers.

"Sookie, I won't let anything happen to your friend. And I will not let anything happen to you. To any of you." His eyes looked up into Eric's angry ones.

"Do you even know where the amulet is?" His tone was as angry as his eyes. "Ammon surely would have moved it after releasing you."

Godric shrugged, "I can only begin the search there and see."

Her stomach dropped, "You mean you don't know for sure where it is?" She'd come off the couch in a flash and dropped the pillow to the floor. He regarded her calmly from the couch. "I've already told you I will protect you all. I will find the amulet, and give it to Mathias before the month is out."

Sookie made a dismissive gesture with her hand, her mind on a totally different track.

"Let me come with you! I will help you find it – if it's not where you and Ammon hid it we can search for it together. I will search during the day and you can search during the night!" Her voice had risen in pitch and volume as she became more agitated. Godric rose from his place on the couch and took both of her hands in his, his face serious.

"No."

Before she could say anything in protest, he placed a finger to her lips. "No Sookie. For so many reasons – no." A tear escaped her control and slid down her cheek. He leaned in close and kissed it away. "I cannot put you in danger that way," she saw a look of genuine fear flash in his eyes. "And I will be able to travel faster, over greater distances if I am alone...And Sookie, what about your brother? You cannot leave him here alone when he finds out what his life will be like now." She closed her eyes in defeat and another tear slipped down her face. She felt split in two, half of her wanting desperately to go with him, no matter the danger, while another part of her saw that he was right – she had responsibilities here. _Maybe if I get a better control of my powers I will be able to protect us somehow if he doesn't find the amulet..._

"I love you, but I really must do this myself. Eric will be here with you, and he will protect you while I am gone. And please help him out - try to stay out of trouble. It is only a month and I will be back as soon as I can." His finger slipped under her chin and gently forced her face up to meet his eyes. He almost broke down as her beautiful blue eyes, swimming with tears, and brilliant with emotion met his. If she had asked him at that moment he wasn't sure he would be able to deny her. Fate was with him though, and he could see the defeat in her face as she gazed at him.

"Alright." her voice was a forlorn whisper. "But come back to me."

Tenderly he brought his lips to her forehead, lightly kissing both her eyes and finally her sweet mouth. His lips lingered on her full, sensuous lips, letting her smell intoxicate him. She held him to her tightly. More tears escaped her control and he felt her breath catch in her throat as she held him desperately.

"I will come back to you Sookie – always. So please do not cry."

"That's not why I'm crying."

"Oh?"

"I need to go to bed. It has been a _really_ long day. But I don't want to. I want to stay up and be with you."

He laughed softly as he swung her up in his arms. He gave Eric a significant look over her shoulder and disappeared with her up the stairs.

Sookie woke in the early afternoon still tired from the day before. She could hear Tara downstairs in the kitchen but she couldn't make herself move. Eric had arranged an early flight for him this morning on Anubis airlines. The spot in her heart that was Godric's was sore, she felt his distance as a physical pain. _Please be okay...please God protect him...let him come back to me!_

She heaved herself from the bed, her insides feeling hollow, and made her way towards the bathroom and the shower. Under the spray of the hot water she began to feel more like herself. Twenty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom, hair curled, makeup applied and ready for the day. She didn't work until five so she had decided to go and see Jason in the hospital. She picked out a pair of jeans and a light coloured plaid shirt. She stuffed her Merlotte's uniform into one of her bigger purses along with the her wallet and cell phone. With a heavy sigh she descended the stairs.

With reluctance she dropped her shields and invaded her friend's privacy – under normal circumstances she wouldn't have but...after last night she needed to know what she would be walking into.

She could feel her friend's conflict – on the one hand she felt fantastic, her senses heightened, she felt wonderful. But the knowledge of why she felt this way was weighing on her. And she felt absolutely terrified of the encounter from last night, but she couldn't help remembering being bitten with pleasure, which pissed her off something fierce. She'd had a sexual dream about Mathias last night, which confused her. Sookie's cheeks grew hot as it ran through Tara's head for the hundredth time that day and she hastily threw up her barriers again. She schooled her features before she walked into the kitchen.

"Tara, how are you this morning?" Her voice tentative.

Tara looked up from the floor where she was scrubbing a non-existent stain, giving Sookie a scathing look.

"Oh just fucking perfect! I've just been up since the sun rose and so awake I feel like I can hear the grass fucking grow! Last night was-" the words seemed to get caught in her throat and it came out a growl instead of words. "What was last night?!"

Sookie felt her face fall, and she bit her lip so she wouldn't start crying or something. Her heart gave a painful lurch as she thought of Godric again.

"You remember what I told you about the Council, well Mathias came here to threaten Godric to find some amulet for him. Apparently they've been looking for it for a few thousand years, and Godric was the last person to see it. He's gone to find it, he left by plane this morning to search for it." Her voice was depressed and full of longing. Tara rolled her eyes.

"Well I can't be mad at you when you look like that. Come here." She lifted herself to her feet and held out her arms and Sookie walked into them, hugging her friend.

"So did your big blond vampire go too?"

Sookie shook her head, "No. He's still here. He'll probably be a little overprotective for the next little while too – so we may be watched by a vampire or two until Godric comes back." She braced herself for her friend's reaction, but found her fear totally unnecessary as Tara turned back to her scrubbing.

"Well I guess that's smart." Sookie watched her friend incredulously. This was not the angry girl she had grown up with. She was far too composed and less forceful with her opinions. While still waiting for her friend to blow up and yell at her, she tempted fate and changed the subject.

"Would you like to come with me to the hospital to see Jason today?"

Tara's expression was inscrutable as she looked up at Sookie from the floor. But softened after a few seconds.

"Sure, I'll go with you."

"Thank you."

"I'll just go up and get changed. Give me a sec."

Sookie walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself the last of it. It was a little colder than what would have been really satisfying but was comforting nonetheless. She sat at the kitchen table as she waited. She looked around the room at all the little things of her Gran's that sh couldn't bring herself to move or get rid of, setting another part of her heart aching. _So much has changed._

She was lost in contemplation when Tara came back down dressed in a dark blue summer dress.

"We should get going if you're gunna make it into Merlotte's tonight on time." Sookie nodded absently and got up from the table, rinsing the cup in the sink and following Tara out the door.

In the car, driving down the lane it struck her that though she'd told her everything that had happened to her while she was away, Tara had no idea what had really happened to Jason. With a nervous glance at her friend she wondered if it would be that one thing too many that would send her friend over the edge. And it took her another ten minutes of silence to gather together the courage to speak.

"Tara there is something I should tell you...about Jason and the mauling..."

Tara was still ranting about how she never trusted Crystal as they rode the elevator up to the second floor and though she was glad her friend seemed to be back to normal, she turned at Jason's door and with pleading eyes asked Tara to calm down.

"Jason still hasn't been told what happened so..."

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll keep quiet, and be supportive. But the bitch better watch herself at work."

Sookie suppressed a smile and walked into his room.

The curtain was pulled back this time, and Jason was humming tunelessly to himself. His face broke into a smile as they entered the room, though there was a faint crease between his brows.

"Sookie! Tara! I'm so glad you're here! Would you get the nurse and get me out of here?" He looked up at her, his blue eyes large and pleading, an incorrigible grin on his face.

"Come on sis' bust me out I feel fine!"

"Jason you are staying in here till the doctor tell me otherwise. You were hurt pretty badly. It's probably the drugs they have you on that you can't feel anything." He looked at her sceptical, and then turned his puppy-dog eyes on Tara.

"Come on Tara...please tell my overreacting sister that I'm fine. This hospital food is horrible! It's more likely to kill me than whatever I was brought in here for!" Tara tried to hold onto her disapproving expression but in the face of his disarming smile, it turned into a reluctant grin.

"Sorry Jason, it's up to Sookie. So turn your powers of persuasion on her not me."

He sighed deeply and pouted.

"Look Jason I promise to get you out of here as soon as I can. Because there's something you should know, but I'm not sure how to say it." He looked at her obviously confused. She could see the thoughts flicker across his face. His expression clearing rapidly like he'd come to some obvious explanation for her tone, "You married one of those vampires didn't you!" Sookie leaned away from his vehement exclamation surprised. Her face clearly dumbstruck.

"Alright which one was it? The little dark one? Or the big blond one?" He was looking at her very expectantly, his eyes narrowed in brotherly disapproval. Sookie was still too shocked to speak. Tara snickered from the other side of the bed.

"What?! I didn't marry either of them!"

His nose wrinkled, "Come on I can tell you've been with them – I can smell them on you for Heaven's sake. So out with it! Which one was it?"

Sookie and Tara exchanged a loaded glance at that.

"Well Jason, it really has nothing to do with the vampires...except that we owe them big time. But it has to do with Crystal and what happened the night you were hurt. Do you remember anything about what happened?"

He shook his head, "No. I can't remember a thing. I remember I had to meet Hoyt at the bar, and I remember leaving the house..." his brows drew together, "but that's it. What happened?"

Sookie took a deep breath.

"First of all I'm sorry I didn't say anything before – you know when you asked me to look into Crystal's head..." he nodded and began to look a little impatient, "well I already knew she was keeping something from you." She took a deep breath and looked him with the calmest expression she could muster. "She's not really human."

"Well she's not a vampire." His eyebrow lifted and his tone was more confused than argumentative.

"No, she's a shifter."

"Like Sam?" _How does he know about Sam? _But she dismissed this question for later.

"Sort of, except she can't turn into any animal at will like he can. She can only turn into one animal – a panther." She looked up from the bed into his face, catching a quick flash of realization before his brows came back down. "Tell me everything."

"You were supposed to meet Hoyt that night so you two could go down to Hot Shot and try to find Crystal and what she got up to every full moon. When you didn't show up he got worried. You'd left without him, I don't know why. You found her and her pack in the woods outside Hot Shot. Apparently the community are all weres there, and you were attacked. Their leader, Crystal's uncle, Calvin Norris came here to apologize for what happened. He was the one to call them off you, and they dragged you back to your house where Hoyt found you. You were hurt bad enough that they airlifted you here from the parish hospital." He was scratching distractedly at his right arm which was covered in a cast. "You've been pretty out of it the last two days."

"So I was attacked by panthers..." he seemed to be trying to remember it.

"Were-panthers..." and the tone in her voice brought his eyes once again up to hers which she dropped abruptly. "Jason, this is the hard part...apparently since you survived the attack, and it was on the full moon...you've been infected." She could feel the weight of his stare but she couldn't meet his eyes. She could feel guilt knotting her stomach.

"And what does that mean?"

Looking down at her hands in her lap she spoke quietly, "It means that you will partially turn during the three days of the full moon every month. Mr. Norris has already said that he will come for you at the next full moon and the pack will accept you. I don't really know what it will mean for the other days out of the month, but judging by how quickly you've healed..."

"What do you mean I'm gunna partially turn?"

She looked up at him then, trying to keep the guilt out of her eyes. "Since you're not a born shifter, but bitten, the transformation will not be into a full animal, but more like the horror movie Wolfman. Or at least that's what he said."

Everyone was silent in the room letting Jason come to terms with everything. His face had drained of colour and he was looking at his hands like he would sprout claws and fur any minute. Finally he looked up and spoke, "Are you pulling my leg Sook?" A corner of his mouth quirking up.

"I'm sorry Jason. If I'd only told you that she wasn't human. None of this would have happened."

"Fuck, you're not joking...well fuck me. Crystal's a were-panther? And so that means she wasn't cheating on me?" He looked up at her hopefully.

"I haven't seen her to check. Though her monthly disappearances were more of a necessity."

"You mean she hasn't come to see me?" the hurt was evident in his voice..

"Mr. Norris wouldn't let her until we told you about what happened and the consequences. I thought we would let you decide about her."

"I'd hoped to be outta here today, but if I have to stay I would like to see her." Just as he finished speaking there came a knock at the door and a doctor walked in, his long white coat, white sneakers, white blond hair, and pale blue eyes, gave him a ghostly appearance. But he smiled kindly at them all, looking down at Jason's chart before speaking.

"Well Mr. Stackhouse, you have some lovely visitors today. Is one of them family?"

Sookie held up her hand like she was in the third grade, "I'm his sister."

"Well Miss Stackhouse, we have some good news, your bother is healing well. I would say he can go home tomorrow as long as he has someone to look after him. He may be a little sore for a few more weeks as the breaks heal, but there is no fear of brain damage now that he has woken up and seems aware." Tara humphed, and Jason shot her a smile. The doctor watched the interchange with a bland smile on his face.

"He'll be looked after. Will there be any medications he needs, doctor..."

"I'm sorry, I'm Dr. Bradley. And we will be sending him home with a prescription for pain medication," he handed across a slip of paper and Sookie took it from him, folding it into her purse.

"Do you have any more questions?" He directed his look to Sookie but managed to include the other two as well. Meeting his eyes Sookie knew there was something different about him, she hadn't caught on to it earlier because she'd been distracted by Jason.

"Yes, I do." Sookie hoped she wasn't breaking some sort of rule but she wasn't taking any chances, "What are you?" Jason and Tara looked at her quickly and back up to the doctor in sudden apprehension. A smile broke out across his face, showing off a perfect set of white teeth that looked sharper than a normal humans.

"Calvin told me about you, Miss Stackhouse. I'm glad to see you live up to your reputation. I am a shifter." She looked into his head, "An owl?" He laughed again. "You are very good. Yes I become a snowy owl. Calvin asked me to intercede on Jason's case so as to cover up any unusual results that may show up in his tests."

"Thank you, that is very kind."

"It is no problem. He is one of us now, and we protect each other." He winked at her, and she smiled back. Tara coughed pointedly, breaking up the moment.

"Sook we gotta get going if you're going to make it to work on time."

"Jason I will tell Crystal to visit early tomorrow and I will pick you up after my shift." She leaned over the bed and kissed him on the forehead. "Try to stay out of trouble."

He gave her another of his signature grins and she couldn't help but smile back.

"See ya tomorrow sis."

The doctor inclined his head as they passed but didn't follow them out. Sookie could hear them talking quietly before the door shut behind her cutting off the sound. She was tempted to drop her shields but Tara was already walking down the hallway toward the elevators. Sighing she followed her friend.

On the way back to Bon Temps Sookie told Tara the story she'd told Arlene, about Hadley, so she had all her bases covered. As they pulled into the parking lot in front of Merlotte's they saw that Crystal was already in tonight, her red pick up glowing in the last rays of the setting sun. With a shared look they got out of the car.

"You know Tara, you can take the car home if you want, if you're willing to come and get me at twelve?"

"Maybe, but right now I would like a word with our little were-panther."

"I'm not sure that's such-"

"Don't worry, I'll do it more or less publicly so she can't take any cheap swipes at me."

Shaking her head Sookie followed Tara inside the bar. Luckily Crystal was nowhere to be seen out front so she and Tara continued on to the back, waving at Lafayette in the kitchen as they passed. Sam's office door was closed, which was unusual. Tara burst in without a second thought with Sookie following, her face red. Sam was sitting by his desk, in his usual jeans and flannel. Crystal was sitting across from him, her beautiful dark hair up in a ponytail, her dark eyes red rimmed. Sookie could tell she had been crying. Sam's head came up at their abrupt entrance.

"Wha-" he was stopped by the look on Tara's face. He stood abruptly his hair seeming to bristle and he looked around for some type of danger.

"Hey Sam, Crystal." Sookie nodded in her direction. Crystal was looking apprehensively back and forth between her and Tara a defensive gleam entering her eyes when they settled on Tara.

Sam, realizing there was no real danger sat back down in his seat, but kept a close eye on Tara.

"Hey Sookie, how's Jason today?" He asked with forced casualness.

Crystal's large dark eyes looked warily up at Sookie, she could hear the guilt and hope in the girl's head. She'd never meant to put Jason in danger, but she hadn't expected to be with him for as long as she had. Judging by the thoughts in her head, Crystal had a past filled with just as many partners as Jason. _So she's a female Jason..._she didn't quite know how to feel about that. Jason's libido had gotten him into plenty of trouble – being bitten by were-panthers being just the latest. _Will they be perfect for each other or a complete disaster? _She carefully kept her thoughts off her face as she answered.

"Dr. Bradley said he can be released tomorrow. Tara came with me today and I told him everything that happened." When her eyes met Crystal's the girl flinched, wringing her hands in her lap.

"I never meant for any of this to happen." Her voice was gruff, barely above a whisper.

"But it did." Tara had finally spoken and her tone was scathing. "If you'd been honest with him, he wouldn't be in the hospital right now, half his body in a cast."

Crystal hung her head. It was obvious this was not the first time she had heard it. Sookie took pity on her. "Jason would like to see you. I'll be picking him from the hospital after my shift here. You can visit him in the hospital or at home."

Her head came up, her face confused but hopeful. Her dark eyes met Sookie's searching, "Thank you."

"I think it's time you got out and started your shift, I'll send Sookie out in a minute." It was a clear dismissal from Sam and she scurried out of the room with relief.

The three of them watched her flee.

"That was very nice of you Sookie."

"I said I would let Jason decide, and he wants to see her. It doesn't really matter what I feel about the whole thing." She turned back, the thoughts of her two friends very clear on their faces, and it as obvious they wanted to talk about it, but Sookie just wanted to get to work. "Well I better get to the bathroom and get changed. Can't dawdle in here all night," she turned to leave.

"Sookie, there's something I would like to talk to you about..."

"Sorry Sam, the boss would kick my butt if I was late for my shift after being away from work for so long." She gave him a smile and slipped through the door before he could say anything else to stop her. Whatever he wanted to talk about really had him agitated, and she really didn't want to deal with it when she had a whole shift in front of her. She changed quickly in the bathroom and stowed her clothes in her bag. When she got back out into the hall Sam's door was open and no one was in his office. She quickly threw her purse in her cubby and went out to work.

The night progressed like most other nights. Tonight she was able to deflect some of the questions people asked by telling them that Jason was getting out of the hospital and would be home tomorrow. She could hear the speculation about how she would treat Crystal, but she disappointed everyone by treating her with polite courtesy which Crystal returned with a tentative smile.

She avoided Sam's attempts to draw her into conversation, just smiling and making another round of her tables. At eleven o'clock she was surprised by the sudden appearance of Pam. She walked through the door, in a bright pink coat and skirt set, her hair long and free down her back. She spotted Sookie and gave a small smile and wave, which Sookie returned, she started toward her but Pam was suddenly gone. Sookie looked around the room confused. She opened her mind and tried to tune out the thoughts of those who had seen her and were now frantically trying to figure out where she went as well. She felt her in the back. Looking around the room to make sure no one needed her for the moment she walked quickly into the back. Pam wasn't waiting for her.

_What the-...where are you Pam?_ There was a frightened noise and sudden clanging of pots from the back fridge area. Sookie snuck back, trying to be as quiet as possible. Looking past the hanging plastic in the doorway she could see Lafayette facing the wall, trembling with Pam standing in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"What is you don' here? I still ain't said nothin' to nobody." He could only shoot glances at her, like he was afraid she would do something violent if he looked at her too directly.

"Which is the only reason you're not dead. You owe us...remember?"

"Owe you?" he sounded incredulous, "I've done everything you asked me to!"

"Yes...but you do remember we generously let you live, even though you sold vampire blood. Eric healed you – you would have lost your leg. Oh, yes, and that little incident where you killed a vampire...remember that?"

Lafayette turned back into the wall breaking out into a cold sweat. She took another step toward him. "Eric sent me to say that we haven't forgotten about you. We'll be calling on you soon. So don't get too comfortable."

Lafayette made a chocked sound in his throat.

"You should get to work – the humans are getting restless." She turned and walked out through the hanging plastic.

Her eyebrow raised when Sookie stepped in to block her way. "Sookie." She appeared entertained.

"Would you like to explain why you're intimidating Lafayette and scaring him out of his wits? He was already suffering from post traumatic stress after you guys tortured him the first time, let alone what he must have been dealing with after Lorena took him." She couldn't bring herself to think of Bill that way.

Pam's expression turned bored, "Take it up with Eric."

"Oh I will."

Suddenly Pam smiled, it was a disconcerting expression even without her fangs.

"Please just let me be there when you do."

Sookie didn't know what to say to that, but didn't have to, Pam moved around her and was gone in a flash. Lafayette stuck his head out a moment later.

"She gone?"

"Yeah."

"Thank the fucking Lord fo' that. You know, Sook, I just don't know what you see in 'em."

And looking at his face, hearing the thoughts in his head of being tortured, she couldn't seem to form a reason that didn't sound stupid.

"Are you okay?"

"Fuck no." He walked just a little past her, "I'm not okay." And he walked, still trembling, back into the kitchens leaving Sookie out in the hall alone feeling several kinds of pain: pain for her friend, and his obvious suffering, pain that it was someone she loved that had caused him so much pain, both times, the dull pain when she remembered Bill, and the fresh pain of Godric leaving. "Well fudge."

Sighing heavily she walked back out to the front.

While closing she finally let Sam talk.

"Okay Sam, what did you want to tell me?" _It's not like I could feel much worse at this point._

"I just wanted to warn you that Alcide Herveaux has been around looking for you. I've been talking to a couple more shifters since you've been gone, looking for my family, there are a couple around here like Calvin Norris who are good guys. We still don't have a newsletter or anything but," he looked at her sideways with a small smile, "but it's nice to talk to people like me. I didn't realize there were so many around here." A shadow passed across his face but he shook his head slightly and smiled at her again. She smiled back genuinely.

"Well good for you. I'm glad looking for your family has had some good consequences. But what did Alcide want?" Her stomach twinged a little with guilt at the sound of his name.

"He didn't say but he looked bad Sookie, like something was really bothering him. I didn't get the feeling that he intended to do anything bad to you, but be careful, okay. You never know what a werewolf will do. Do you mind if I come home with you tonight – I'll do a quick sweep of the area, I can tell you if he's been around?"

"Sure why not. But I should tell you, I'm heading over to Fangtasia right after. Eric has a few things to explain." He couldn't help the corner of his mouth from quirking up at her tone.

"Then we should get going."

Sookie watched as Sam took off in dog form around the side of the house, went inside and checked her makeup in the downstairs bathroom. She was about to walk out of the house again when she gave in to the little voice in her head that was screaming out for her to put on something a little nicer than her Merlotte's uniform. She trudged upstairs and started riffling through her drawers, finally coming out with a light blue tube top and her white sweater and pulled on her jeans from earlier. She freshened her makeup, pulled a brush through her hair and felt a little more ready to go and pick a fight with Eric.

She put the radio on low and kept Lafayette's face clear n her mind as she drove.

_He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack, his backpack is all that he knows_

_Shot down by strangers who glances can cripple the heart and devour the soul_

_All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of what's inside to save his life_

_He crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Out of his mind, the way pushes him whispering_

_Must have been out of his mind_

_Mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head make him out of his mind_

_All alone he turns to stone while holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of what's inside to save his life_

_He crawls, crawls like a worm like a worm of a bird_

She shut off the radio angrily. She didn't slow down as she hit the more populated areas, but she dropped her mental shields and kept a mental look out for any police in the immediate vicinity. She could hear the music from Fangtasia as she parked out front. She paid her cover to an unknown vamp at the front door and walked inside.

_Sometimes I feel I've got to run away_

_I've got to get away from the pain you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share seems to go nowhere_

_And I've lost my lighst, I toss and turn can't sleep at night_

_I ran to you, now I'll run from you_

_This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you, _

_Take my tears and that's not nearly all_

_Tainted love_

_Tainted love_

_Now I know I've got to run to run away_

_I've got to get away_

_You don't really want any more from me_

_To make things right you need someone to hold you tight_

_You think love is to pray I'm sorry I don't pray that way_

Sookie scanned the crowd and picked Eric out immediately. She made straight for him through the crowd. He was sitting center stage, draped elegantly over his big chair looking very impressive. He broke into a breathtaking smile when he saw her approaching his blue eyes flashing. Several vampires and people turned, interested, to see what he was smiling at. She ignored them and fought to keep herself angry. As she began to mount the steps she suddenly felt his hand under hers, helping her up.

"What a pleasant surprise, Sookie. I didn't know you were coming to see me tonight."

Keeping a tight hold on her anger was proving difficult under the onslaught of happy feelings his obvious pleasure in seeing her caused.

"Hey Eric. I need to talk to you, can we go into your office?"

His smile turned lascivious, his fangs springing forward to show just how much he appreciated her idea. "Of course." He followed her through the crows which melted before them. As Sookie made her way across the room, her eye was caught, as were most people's in the bar, by one of the dancers – a vampire she'd never seen before and she knew it because this female vampire was unforgettable. She had the most beautiful figure and face Sookie had ever seen, it was as if Helen of Troy or Aphrodite had walked into the room. Her beautiful blond hair rippled and danced around her as she swayed and twisted to the music. The dancer was wearing leather pants that tied up the sides and were so tight that they left little to the imagination and a black bra fringed with long leather strips. Sookie slowed down to watch her. The unknown vamp caught her watching and winked at her, dipping into a move Sookie knew her spine could never do. _Who's she? _

In Eric's office she didn't sit but held her elbows to keep herself from reaching out and touching him as much as holding in her anger. Eric took a seat on the edge of his desk, stretching his long legs out in front of him. He was dressed in black dress pants and a black tank top, showing off his fabulous shoulders and arms.

"Pam came to Merlotte's tonight." She looked up from the floor and met his gaze with a level look. His smile disappeared but the amusement didn't leave his eyes.

"Hasn't Lafayette suffered enough? I mean he's been tortured twice, been shot, flayed, forced to drink your blood..." her eyes narrowed suspiciously at that, "Hasn't he been through enough? Why are you mentally torturing him?"

His face became stone, his tone cold and final. "He sold vampire blood - the vampire whose blood he was selling has never been heard from again. And he killed Bill in front of me, then we told the story to the Council. As Sheriff of my area I cannot let the deaths of two of my kind by a human go without punishment."

"And so what will this punishment be exactly? Because with everything he's been through, and sending Pam there tonight...well it's just cruel. He's been hallucinating for goodness sake! Did you know that?"

He just continued to look at her his eyes amused but resolute. She wanted to punch him or kick him but knew she'd only end up hurting herself. He seemed to read the impulse in her face, and grinned at her. "He must be punished. Others would just kill him, would you rather I did that?"

She closed her eyes and gripped her elbows tighter to her body.

"What can I do to make you stop?" she said it through clenched teeth.

She didn't hear him cross the room but felt his fingers brush her hair back over her shoulder and she fought the impulse to lean in to his touch, remaining stiff.

"I can think of plenty of things for you to do, but none of them will make me stop." Her eyes sprang open in surprise and anger. And she took a quick step back away from him and bumped into one of the chairs. She could feel her palm literally itching with the urge to slap him.

"I'll call Godric and have him make you stop!"

He smiled at her pityingly, "So you're going to call daddy and tell on me?" He laughed softly and took another step closer, looming over her. "Go ahead."

She gave up the fight with herself and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

He laughed again, "I seem to remember this fight. Haven't we already had it once before?"

Sookie glared at him.

"Yes, I remember you let him go." Her voice definitely had an edge she was proud of.

"Well unfortunately for your friend, there are no easy outs for him this time."

Sookie's jaw clenched, and she pulled her hand back to slap him again. With a quick movement he seized her wrist and pressed his body up tight to hers.

"Stop hitting me Sookie, it won't change my mind and frankly it's turning me on." His head dipped down and kissed her ardently, pressing himself to her more closely and she could feel just how excited she had made him, pressing against her leg.

_How can I want to kill him and fuck him at the same time! _She thought in exasperated anger at both herself and him. She had the most intense urge to just give in to him, strongly reinforced by her body as she felt his lips at her ear, delicately tracing and making her shiver in his arms.

She summoned Lafayette's face behind her closed eye lids, using his image to suppress the adrenaline and hormones surging through her body.

"Eric stop." She could feel his lips moving slowly down her throat into the sensitive spot between shoulder and neck that always made her knees weak. Trying to twist away from him, "I said stop!" Sighing he laid his forehead against her shoulder, but he kept a firm hold on her.

"I have responsibilities, Sookie."

"And I have a responsibility to my friend!"

With an effort, both mental and physical she pushed him away. "I've got to go." She couldn't meet his eyes as she fled from his office.

Yvette watched as the little blond human made her way through the crowd toward Eric. When he smiled at her, Yvette felt it like a slap to her face, and had to suppress a hiss of rage. _Why would he look at her like that? She's nothing! Fucking little blood bag! _Her movements became angrier and she evened them out with effort as Eric and the girl passed by her. The little human bitch caught sight of her and was entranced with the rest of the bar. Yvette smiled smugly to herself, and met her curious gaze, giving her a wink. _Little whore, it will be so sweet when I drain you dry._

She turned her attention to the adoring humans below her, trying to decide which one she should feed from before going down for the day. _Tasty, stupid cows...just lining up to be killed._

Her dancing became more sinuous as she fantasized about ripping out Sookie's throat. Her smile grew wider as she watched Sookie re-enter the bar, face wooden and obviously distressed.

_Perhaps now is a perfect time to introduce myself..._Smile still on her face she ignored the pitiful, hopeful fools who tried to catch her eye, but she was single minded as she walked at human speed toward the door enjoying the sense of anticipation she felt. As she was about to exit through the front door a hand gripped her strongly by the neck preventing her. She hissed menacingly and tried to twist out of the grip that only tightened painfully in response.

"Stop whatever you are doing." Eric's voice was soft and commanding. It sent a shiver down her spine, but couldn't stop the disappointed growl from escaping before relenting. One corner of her mouth quirked up, "Whatever do you mean? My shift has finished, I am on my out for a bite." He released his grip on her neck and she turned, taking a step forward as he took one back keeping close to him. She looked up through her lashes at him, giving him a look that had never failed to bring a man to his knees, "Would you care to join me?" Her voice was a purr.

His eyes remained icy and distant, and if anything darkened.

"You will not touch her, Yvette. She is _mine_."

Her face assumed her most innocent expression, "I wasn't going to eat your little pet – though I must say she looks delicious." She bit her bottom lip playfully and smiled at him provocatively. "I really was just going out for a bite to eat though, no one here appeals to me tonight." She broke her eye contact and looked around the room sighing theatrically in disappointment. But marking all the vampires who were watching them intently. Pam was the closest, her smile condescending. Yvette narrowed her eyes at her and turned back to Eric, one hand running up his chest.

His hand settled over hers, tightening till he saw pain register in her eyes.

"You are playing a dangerous game with me." Her eyes narrowed at him, and she tried to remove her hand from his grasp. And a reluctant smile spread across her face. She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"You should really stop teasing a girl, you know." She pointedly looked at her hand still trapped in his. "You shouldn't start something you're unwilling to finish." She pressed herself flush up against him. "Can I go eat now – boss?"

Eric was staring down at her levelly and her she stared right back, hoping nothing incriminating was on her face. Eric was a dangerous opponent, but she was determined to win the game. _He may have had a thousand years to learn how to play the game but I want it so much more..._

He let go of her hand and narrowed his eyes, "Just remember your place Yvette." She smiled flippantly at him and flitted through the door, her golden hair streaming behind her as she ran.

_My place is at your side Eric, I just have to make you realize it._

Sookie hadn't realized just how much she had wanted Eric to stop her walking out till she got home and couldn't find the will to get out of her car. Tears streamed silently down her face, and she was barely aware of them, her mind in conflict. She couldn't believe she had fallen for someone who could so easily torture someone she cared about. And she was running back over the last couple months trying to figure out how it had happened. _Was it really all due to the blood bond?_ She would have loved to believe it but an insistent little voice kept denying it. If she was honest with herself she had fallen in love with him partly due to his unrepentant enjoyment in what he was. He would never apologize for what he was. She admired his strength and she loved the way he teased her and drove her to distraction. Plus he was so damn hot! She was constantly aware of both him an Godric. No matter where she was or what was going on, he was always there – constantly at the edge of her awareness: fierce, dangerous and immoral. She'd always heard of girls falling for the bad boy and never believed she could – not with her ability to see into his head. How could she ever have truly anticipated the attraction that kind of danger could hold? Let alone the kind of danger Eric represented? Eric was an unrepentant killer…and he loved her. Somewhere in her contemplations she had stopped crying. Wiping her eyes she stepped out of the car and walked tiredly toward the house. When a shadow detached itself from the house and stepped toward her she almost had a heart attack. She stumbled back, tripped over a rock and landed hard on the gravel. The figure took another step toward her and lights flooded the backyard blinding Sookie. As her eyes adjusted she felt a cool hand slip under her arm and she was upright before the lights stopped obscuring her vision.

"Eric?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you Sookie. I just wanted to make sure you made it home alright." She looked up into his face, and though she could hear nothing in his tone, his eyes were sparkling with amusement. She couldn't tell whether the heat in her cheeks was caused by embarrassment or anger. _Probably both_. She took her arm from him and continued toward the house.

"Well I'm safe. Thank you. Goodnight."

She wished that had sounded more definite and she hoped he couldn't hear the faint hope. _Though he's probably already felt that stupid giddy feeling I had when I saw him – goshdarn blood bond! _She unlocked the door and walked through.

"Sookie," she turned to find him disconcertingly close to her. She took a deep breath before looking up from his chest into his face.

"What?"

His eyes were intense, "I would let Lafayette go if there were any way it could be done. But we told the queen and council about him and I have been ordered to make sure he is properly punished."

_Oh God no..._She felt the horror of being responsible for another of her loved ones' deadly problems.

"Isn't there anything you can do? Something I can do?" She felt herself go numb with defeat. He heard it in her voice and gathered her to him more gently, smoothing her hair.

"I will figure something out." His voice deepened soothingly and he kissed the top of her head.

"Eric-" her voice wavered, and he took advantage taking he by the shoulders and pressing his lips to hers. She could feel the hunger in his kiss, and felt the blood surge in her veins as her heart kicked into high gear. His tongue and teeth joined the assault on her mouth as he used all his skill, leaving her breathless and wiping everything but him from her mind. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as she moulded her body to his, her leg wrapping around him. He growled low in his throat, and she echoed it with a moan.

"Sookie I want you now." His voice was ragged with hunger and need, and she felt her bones momentarily dissolve. A slow fire seemed to settle in her and burned away all her reason, leaving only a desperate need for him in it's wake.

"Upstairs. Now." She would have laughed at the speed that he had her in his arms and up the stairs, but suddenly she was airborne landing on soft pillows, Eric shirtless above her, and the urge to laugh vanished as quickly as it came. She hadn't been aware of him removing her sweater but as his lips trailed down her collarbone she vaguely noticed it's absence. His cool fingers played along the top of her tube top his palms brushing her nipples through the fabric till they stood up hard and straining against the fabric.

"Oh God Eric, Oh!"

He grasped the fabric and in a slow, exaggerated movement he began sliding it down her body. His nimble fingers undoing her jeans sliding everything off, leaving her naked and eager. He started to kiss her again, and she felt her body respond, like electricity in her veins. She moaned into his mouth and tangled her fingers into his hair pulling him to her. He rubbed his body along the length of hers and she moaned again. She could feel him hard and ready between them and would have begged for it if he'd given her the opportunity. His hands were expertly manipulating her body beneath his, paying special attention to her breasts. His cool hands on her hot flesh felt indescribably erotic and she tried to wrap her legs around him. In a movement so fast it took a moment for her brain to catch up she suddenly found herself on top of him. She smiled down at him seductively. Wrapping her hand around his cock, she stroked it watching the desire burn in his eyes. She rubbed him along the length of her opening, biting her lip in anticipation. And in a quick movement slipped him inside her, her groan mingling with his as she began to ride him slowly. Her hands dug into his chest as she ground herself down on him, her speed beginning to increase as the tension inside her mounted. She leaned down and took one of his nipples into her mouth swirling her tongue around it before biting down. His hands gripped her hips tightly as his hips slammed into her from below, and a deep, guttural growl rumbled in his chest.

Her fingers clutched him and held on tight as he drove himself into her as deep as he could over and over, bringing her to the edge and sending her over as he changed his angle slightly.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! ERIC!"

As he felt her muscles contract along the length of him he flipped her over so she was now on her hands and knees in front of him. The force of his thrusts was to much for her trembling arms and she laid her head on the bed, opening her legs wider for him. Her moans were muffled by her blankets as he continued to pound her relentlessly. He was almost dizzy with the pleasure of being inside her. Th monster inside him was screaming for her blood, and he licked his lips. She ground her hips from side to side, changing the angle of his penetration with every thrust. His eyes closed as the sensation almost sent him over the edge. He leaned over her and gently took hold of her hair, forcing her up onto her elbows, his teeth sinking into her soft skin and feeling her blood pump into his mouth, the sweetness of her under him and running through his veins sent him over the edge and he stiffened inside her, crying out her name as he came. As the waves of pleasure subsided be began to move in her again, one if his hands wrapped around her, finding her clit and rubbing it gently so she cried out, moaning and thrashing against him. As his fangs found her throat again he increased his pace, crashing into her tiny body again and again, feeling her pulse quicken and her body tense up as she neared another orgasm. He could hear her panting and moaning wildly groaning as her muscles clamped down on him again.

Her body bucked herself wildly back onto his cock and forward on his finger, screaming out into the darkness, an incoherent sound of pleasure and he felt the monster inside him humming with satisfaction as he continued to feed.

She collapsed on the bed under him. His tongue swirled around the bite. He pulled himself back, lifting her gently and placing her on her back among the pillows. He eyes opened and she smiled at him lazily, full of satisfaction. Unable to resist, he nudged her legs apart and entered her again this time gently. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she arched up against him with a guttural moan. He began to move in her, caressing her lightly his fingers playing over her skin, making her tremble. His own body trembled with the urge to drive himself into her with abandon, but held himself back in exquisite torture. Her hands travelled over his body as his did, the warmth of her hands like welcome fire against his skin. He brought his lips to hers again, and kissed her slowly, exploring her taste. He made love to her as he hadn't with any woman in over a thousand years. He shook in her arms when he came, with the effort to not thrust himself deeply into her, but letting the moment break him as it would. Her little hands cupped his face and he opened her eyes into beautiful blue, a dreamy smile on her face.

He settled himself next to her, pulling the covers over them both. She snuggled down next to him with a contented sigh. "I love you Eric Northman."

He smiled into the darkness, absurdly pleased by her declaration and absolute sincerity. She drifted in and out of consciousness as he held her close, "I love you too Sookie. Sleep now min kära."

And she drifted off happy and content. He stayed until it was almost too late for him to get back to Fangtasia watching her sleep.

"I love you Sookie, and it will be the death of me." With that he slipped into the ever-lightening night.

Author's Note: Translation – min kära = my love  
I know Yvetta is supposed to be human in the upcoming season three, but I've already gone so far from their storyline concerning Sookie and Eric that I thought I could create a little more tension my Yvette were a newly made vamp – be a little more dangerous to Sookie if she can't hear her coming...  
Don't forget to post your reviews, comments and suggestions! They inspire me to continue on in my crazy ramblings.

Review this Story/Chapter


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Godric's Search

The plane had landed in Bjiju Patnaik Airport in Bhubaneswar in the Orissa state of India just after dark and Godric had slipped through the airport, full of humans, as quickly as he could, avoiding the notice of a vampire or two hidden in the crowd. The last thing he wanted was to attract the notice of the local covens. His job would be so much simpler if he could just get in and out. Outside the building Godric stared up at the dark sky, the breadth and brilliance of the shining stars was amazingly beautiful tonight. The wind blew warm against his skin, bringing with it the scents of the city.

The landscape had changed a lot in the thousand years since he had been there with Ammon. And he took a moment to watch the frenzy of activity that always seemed to accompany mortals as they went about their short lives.

_Will it be where we hid it?_ He knew Ammon had no reason to mistrust him, but Eric's suggestion that he may have moved it, had left him with a constricted, fearful feeling. _If it's not here I will have to track his movements across the entire continent till he reached Egypt._ At least he was fairly sure he would know the types of places Ammon would have chosen to hide such an important treasure, hundreds of years travelling together had given him a few insights into the other's mind. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scents of the place – so different from America. It shocked him that an entire city had sprung up out of what had used to be a few small grass hut towns separated by miles of wilderness. With his eyes closed he could still see the vast forests looming out of the night. Opening his eyes to the lights and sounds of the urban structures, he felt a small sense of loss, overshadowed by a sense of wonder in what the humans accomplished. Refocusing on his task he brought to mind the mental map of the land, human landmarks would be of no help to him. He walked boldly out into the streets still teeming with people going about their lives, the noise of their conversations, vehicles, and occasional livestock melted into the back of his awareness as he moved amongst them.

As he entered into less active parts of the city he could feel more of the eyes around him regarding him with suspicion. He was careful to move no faster than a human would, keeping his face down. He slipped into the first uninhabited alley that presented itself and took the opportunity to scale the building and slip stealthily from rooftop to rooftop. Looking up at the stars again he considered the position of the moon and allowed a little of the tension to leave his shoulders as he realized he was making good time. It felt good to be moving over the landscape on his own two feet, rather than being in the air plane, though fast, he couldn't help but feel trapped. Stretching his muscles and jumping the twenty feet to the next rooftop allowed him to work off some of the nagging fear of leaving Sookie. _Eric's with her. _He reminded himself for the hundredth time. _He will protect her._

Closing his eyes again, and doing all in his power to keep his mind off Sookie, he refocused his direction and took the chance, leaping off the edge of the building, launching himself into the air.

Landing just inside the small fenced in area around the temple on the grass, he stayed in the shadows waiting, not breathing, for a full ten minutes. He couldn't sense anything but that didn't always mean that there was nothing there. _Would Ammon have had it guarded?_ _And if so, by what? _

He waited another twenty minutes, each second feeling like an eternity to his mind. There was still nothing to arouse his suspicion. He couldn't smell anything other than the faint human scents of tourists. He took a step out into the open under the light of the moon and stars, examining the little temple he hadn't seen in such a long time. There were more carvings than he remembered. It was a small building as temples go, only reaching thirty-five feet in height. But the prominent archway was still there, distinctive and somehow welcoming. He allowed himself a small smile of triumph. In his mind's eye he was seeing a temple newly built, not ravaged with age, and the woods surrounded it, not the buildings that encroached on it now. He walked to the arch, steeling himself for whatever he might find inside.

As he passed under it, he stretched out his fingertips running them over the beautiful weathered carvings that covered every inch of the stone. He reached the door to the temple, it was more modern than the rest, it had been replaced with a thick wooden door outfitted with a heavy lock. He reached out and crushed the lock, dropping the hunk of useless metal at his feet. The door opened easily as he pulled it toward him quietly, moving slowly searching for evidence of any modern security devices. Finding none he stepped into the pitch black and closed the door behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, but when he sniffed deeply he could smell nothing that would explain his unease. The air only smelled of ancient stone, the tang of human sweat, and dust. _Perhaps it's just nerves._ And cautiously he began picking his way around the walls of the little temple. Though there were more carvings than he remembered he searched amongst them for the carving of the woman smiling secretively who had reminded them so strongly of Pandora. At last he found her, on the wall behind the statue of Shiva. Tentatively he reached out and touched the face that was beginning to crumble. _Oh Pandora..._His fingers trailing down to the curve of her shoulder as thoughts of his maker flooded through his mind.

There was a whisper of movement behind him, and he smiled feeling the weight of expectancy lift off his shoulders, he turned and planted himself directly in front of the statue. He steadied himself and crouched defensively. He still couldn't see anything in the small temple, but he knew – he could feel it – he was not alone.

"Please come out. I know you are there." His voice was calm and polite. His fingers curling and uncurling were the only sign of his agitation. There came soft laughter that echoed around the temple, but he couldn't pinpoint the source, it seemed as if the air itself were mocking him.

"Leave now Rakshas, and I may leave you to your long life." The bell voice was charmingly seductive and held the promise of violence if not heeded. It's owner stepped out lightly from behind the statue. She appeared to be a beautiful maid of about twenty. Her long hair cascaded down her back, coal-black and shone like burnished ebony even in the deep black of the temple. Her lips were full and lifted in a mocking smile. Her eyes were big and a deep black that seemed to burn in the darkness. She wore a full black body suit that clung to her skin and made it hard for him to see her outline clearly. He took a cautious breath and was surprised he still could smell nothing but the temple. It made the hair on his arms stand on end under his grey sweater. He inclined his head to her graciously.

"I'm sorry my beautiful Yakshas, I cannot leave without at least looking for what I came for."

Her eyes flashed red and her smile turned into a snarl, her beauty transforming into something monstrous, and her body slipped down into a crouch. Godric watched as two more arms sprouted from her body, and she climbed up the statue of Shiva like a spider.

She hissed at him as she launched her body off the statue. Godric hadn't moved till she was almost on him, then his hands flashed up and gapped her by her first two arms, ripping them from their sockets as her full weight slammed him into the wall. The stone crumbled beneath them and she shrieked in pain, slashing viscously at him with her second set of arms as her blood splashed down coating them both. The scent of roses was suddenly overpowering in the little room. From the floor Godric was able to get one leg under her and pushed with all his strength, sending her flying across the room slamming into the ceiling. Instead of crashing to the ground she clung tenaciously to the ceiling, twisting her libs so she was facing him again, hissing. The ragged holes that used to be her arms slowly dripped blood that pooled on the ground under her. As he watched the wounds closed and became nubs, and he watched in amazement as the arms began growing back before his eyes. She began circling closer to him, along the ceiling, chunks of rock and dust falling as she moved.

"I will tear you limb from limb, demon." Her voice dripped malice, and he was sure she meant it. Fear flashed through his brain as he considered how long the fight may take. _I still have to get the amulet and find shelter before the day comes. If the fight lasts too long, she will have the advantage and I will die...Eric...Sookie..._

He roared enraged launching himself at her as she dropped from the ceiling at him. They met in mid-air with a loud thump and tangle of limbs and crashed into the statue of Shiva, shattering it into rubble. He felt a piece pierce his leg and snarled viciously. The creature in his arms shrieked in pain again, and he smiled to see she had been stabbed in the shoulder, the piece of rock passing right through her, and another arm was crushed beneath a chunk of stone. He quickly took advantage of her and ripped off her uninjured arms. She howled in pain beneath him. He took a firm grip on her head, squeezing tightly, and forcing her face up to his. Despite not needing to breathe he was breathing heavily. Her blood pumping all over the place made him thirsty, but he reigned himself in sternly.

"What are you protecting?"

In answer she spit blood into his face. He was tempted to lick the drop that ran down the side of his mouth, but knew it would not slake his thirst and would most likely poison him. He tightened his grip on her hear, causing her to moan.

"I am here to find an amulet that was hidden here by master Ammon and myself. Is that what you are guarding? Is it still here?!" In his agitation he shook her slightly.

At the name Ammon her eyes sprang wide and returned to black. She looked at him searchingly.

"What is your name Rakshas?" Her voice was ragged with pain, but still defiant and demanding. Her bleeding had become more sluggish. _Is this a trick? Is she distracting me while she heals? _But he hadn't missed her reaction to Ammon's name.

"I am Godric." Her struggling beneath him stopped suddenly.

"How do I know you speak truth? Demons lie." She eyed him suspiciously.

"Why should I lie about my name?" He was genuinely confused. "Did he speak of me?"

He did not break his hold but loosened it slightly so he no longer hurt her, while keeping a firm hold on her case it was a trick.

"What was the last thing your maker said to you?"

Godric was so surprised that his grip loosened again. In an instant she had thrown him off and crouched aggressively in a corner. Her wounds healing before his eyes, her arms regrowing again. Her suit had been ripped beyond repair and he could see the disproportionate length of her arms and legs to her body. But his mind was also furiously thinking of all the conversations he and Ammon had had about Pandora. _What did I tell him? _

* * *

_"Every man fights himself one day," her golden hair shone in the firelight, the sounds of clashing swords and men dying in the background. Her eyes regarded him with amusement, "These Romans have a flair for the dramatic which I like. They don't do anything small do they?" She turned and looked out over the battlefield, littered with the bodies of men dead and dying. "Old age, do not waste your time. Enjoy yourself while you can." She spoke quietly but gave a little laugh, turning back to him and taking his hand, a mischievous look in her eyes and her fangs out. "Come my child let us enjoy ourselves." Her eyes suddenly widened, her mouth forming a little o of surprise. She looked down at her chest, Godric's eyes following hers, and with horror saw the arrow that stuck out of her chest._

* * *

"Old age, do not waste your time. Enjoy yourself while you can. Then she took my hand and invited me onto the field of battle to enjoy ourselves." He could hear the edge of sadness in his voice and wondered at it, _even after all this time, and what she did to me…I still grieve for her._

At his words and tone, the Yakshas straightened out of her crouch. The second pair of arms disappearing and her face once again assuming a slightly mocking smile.

"You are the one Ammon spoke of." With a wave of her hand and a few whispered words the stones began picking themselves up and putting themselves back together. "Why didn't you just say so?" Her tone was reproving but held a hint of amusement as well. Godric was still confused but glad that her hostilities had ceased and it seemed she was told he would return here.

"So the amulet is still here?"

She nodded not looking back at him as she picked her way among the moving rocks over to the statue of the woman he had been standing at. She spoke a few more words and the ground began to tremble just at the wall. The smell of churned dirt was strong in the air as she held up her hands, in them a small box. It was made of stone and looked like just another brick. She looked back at him suddenly sceptical.

"If you are who you say you are. Bleed on this and you will find what you are looking for." She held the box out to him. He approached her cautiously, holding out his hands for the box. Being careful not to touch him she placed the box in his outstretched hands. Even close up it still appeared like a chunk of stone. _Is this some kind of trick? _But she just continued to look at him expectantly, no hint of threat in her face or stance.

Holding the box in one hand, he bit his wrist and smeared the blood onto the stone. For a moment nothing happened. He looked quickly from her to the stone, expecting some type of attack. But then the stone in his hands began to emit a low humming sound. A seam of light appeared and Godric lifted the top of the rock off easily. Inside the stone was the amulet he remembered. The large diamond on a gold chain, with the little red drop ruby above it. The necklace glowed, sending its glow out into the chamber, which now showed no evidence of their struggle. Even the statue of Shiva was whole and standing exactly where it had been. He looked up at her now smiling face questioningly.

"My name is Chandani Malavika and Ammon hired me to protect this bauble till he returned. Or failing that till you returned." She pulled a letter from somewhere and handed it to him. He placed the stone lid back on top of the amulet and the light extinguished as suddenly as it had come. He reached out for the letter.

"Shall we go outside?" She raised her arm enquiringly. Holding the heavy paper tightly in his hand he nodded and walked out into the night, stopping in the shadows beneath the archway.

Sookie walked about work in a daze. She could feel the interested eyes following her as she went about her job, but she kept her mental shields up and heartily reinforced. She'd been dreaming about Godric the last few nights, and the dreams left her trembling and gasping for air as she woke, her fingers clenched tightly in the sheets. When reality came back, she felt the heavy weight of his absence settle back around her heart. She'd woken this morning in a pool of sunshine. It had felt good on her skin, but she was surprised by how much she wished it were night so she could at least go to Fangtasia and talk to Eric and comfort herself that Godric was all right, and would be back soon. He'd already been gone for a week and she wasn't sure how much longer she could stand to be away from him without going a little crazy. The place in her heart that was his ached within her constantly and set the small part that still belonged to Bill aching as well. She felt uneasy with him being away from her so long, his absence making her edgier every day. She'd come home to a garbled message from him two days before after getting Jason settled. He'd been on his way to India and was hopeful. His voice when he said he missed her had set her heart beating crazily and brought tears to her eyes. If Eric hadn't sensed her distress and come over to comfort her, she knew she would have booked a flight and tried to follow him. _I wonder what Mathias would do if I tried?_

She was so distracted that she almost ran smack into Andy Bellefleur who had just walked in to Merlotte's. He grabbed her shoulders automatically to steady her, but dropped them quickly and looked at the floor concentrating very hard on the stain near her foot. Her brows drew down at his odd behaviour. He mumbled an apology and made his way away from her as quickly as he could to a spot in Arlene's section. Sookie looked after him bewildered.

_What was all that about?_ She shrugged off his odd behaviour and continued toward the back to give her orders in to Terry working in the kitchen tonight. Arlene was there , her long legs crossed as she leaned on the counter flirting with Terry shamelessly. Terry was flushed red and stuttering with a huge smile on his face. Sookie attached her order to the little wheel and he walked over giving her a shy smile and twirled it around getting right to her order.

"Hey girl." Arlene watched Terry like a cat does a mouse, a smile on her red lips.

"Hey Arlene." Sookie could barely suppress her smile watching the two of them, but gave it a valiant attempt. "I take it things are going well?"

Arlene looked at her for the first time that night.

"Oh Sook, you have no idea!" Her head whipped around as she heard one of her tables give a shout, "But I'll have to tell you about it later." She gave Sookie a wink her mind full of so many things Sookie had to clamp down tightly on her facial muscles so her jaw didn't drop. She felt a small blush stain her cheeks but turned away nodding enthusiastically.

"So Terry, what's up with your cousin?"

"Which one?"

"Andy." She finally looked up with a straight face.

Terry was scratching his cheek. "What d'ye mean?"

She frowned to herself considering how to put it, "He's avoiding me like I got snakes in my hair. Why would Andy be avoiding me?"

Terry's face cleared, "Oh I reckon it's because of the whole mess with Eggs."

"What?!"

Terry looked at her surprised. "You don't know? I thought Tara woulda told ya."

Sookie shook her head, "She didn't."

Terry looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was within hearing distance, and lowered his voice confidentially. "Well it was Andy that shot him outside in the paring lot. He said he was comin' at him with a knife. He's been real quiet bout the whole thing, I think he feels bad about it."

Terry shrugged his shoulders, the gesture eloquently saying he had no more knowledge of the matter.

He handed across two plates of food. "Thanks Terry."

Sookie shot a look over at Andy as she walked back out, _I can't believe I never asked who shot Eggs. But why would he be avoiding me?_

The rest of her shift progressed without incident. At closing only Jane Bodehouse was left sitting in her usual stool at the bar, out cold and snoring softly.

Sam stepped up behind her, "Hey Sook, do you mind giving me a hand with her? I called her son and he should be here any minute."

"Course." She walked over to the other side of Jane and on the count of three heaved with all her might. Between the two of them they got her out the door and sitting on a chair just outside the door. Grunting with the effort of setting her down gently, they both backed off as she eased into the chair, stretching their shoulders and smiling at each other.

"Thanks Sookie, you go on home now. I got it from here."

"You sure."

He gave her one of his special smiles, "Course I'm sure. And enjoy the next two days off. Be sure and say hi to Jason for me."

"I will." She smiled back and dug around in her purse for her keys. "Night Sam."

Godric held the letter in his hands, he could feel Chandani's dispassionate gaze on his back but he didn't turn. Slowly he unfolded the letter, though it took a moment or two before he could order his racing thoughts enough to comprehend what he was looking at. Looking at Ammon's elegant script he felt like he could hear his voice speaking the words:

_Godric, My friend_

_I have a terrible burden I must place on your shoulders. If you have come back  
and the amulet is here it means I have met my final death and the responsibility for the  
amulet's fate falls to you. It has very powerful magic – I never understood just how  
powerful until I found it. The previous guardian imparted to me that the necklace by itself  
is useless without the proper blood-magic or – if it is to be used by another – a spell book.  
Those who were protecting it were clever and hid the two in separate locations.  
I have left to begin my search for the book and it's keepers and left the amulet here, safe,  
as you are the only one who knows it's location, and yours is the only blood that will break  
the enchantment guarding it. I hired protection for the amulet, a Yakshas named Chandani.  
I have told her about you, so I hope if you are reading this you have not killed her  
because her family would begin a blood vendetta against you and they are very powerful.  
So for your sake I hope you have learned the value of patience. If she is alive I would  
suggest you pay her._

_I trust you to do what is best in my absence._

_Ammon_

_How like him to make the most serious of circumstances sound as if they were a joke. _He thought with exasperated amusement. He read it over again, and again. Folded it up and narrowed his eyes at it, thinking. An impatient cough behind him brought him back to the present and he turned to find Chandani standing with hands on hips.

"My job is done, I would like my payment now."

"And what did Ammon promise you?"

"Fifty thousand American dollars and a spell when you acquire the spell book Ammon was looking for."

Reaching into his back pocket Godric counted the money he had. "I have twenty-five thousand right now. I will need to get to a phone to have the rest transferred into your account."

She rolled her eyes and pulled a cell phone from nowhere that he could see.

Godric hung up a five minutes later, the money part now taken care of. "So how shall I get in touch with you if I find the book?"

Her eyes flashed red, "When you find the book you can get a hold of me by summoning me. The spell will be in the book and you know my name." She gave him a look full of menace, "and if you do not find the book, I will find you, and come for my payment. If not the spell I will require a witch." As she spoke her body seemed to melt into the shadows till she was just a disembodied voice. He could still feel her watching presence but couldn't stay any longer. The sky was beginning to lighten.

When Sookie got home, her answering machine was blinking at her. She hung her keys in the customary place by the door and turned on the kitchen light. The first message was from Tara saying that she had left to take over the night watch at Jason's place. They'd taken to watching him in shifts since Sookie had come in after a shift and found him trying to cut himself out of his casts with a saw, but only really managing to cut himself. The sound of a knock at the front door nearly made her jump out of her skin. _Who in the world would that be at this hour?_ Eric didn't knock so she knew it wasn't him. Cautiously she approached the front door.

"Hello?" She really wished her voice hadn't wobbled.

"Sookie? I'm sorry to be bothering you so late but I really need to talk to you for a minute. Can you open the door?"

Sookie cautiously walked toward the door her heart hammering in her chest. She paused, her hand on the lock and paused for a second to evaluate his mood, but there was no sinister intent in his head, though he was on edge about something. Reluctantly she unlocked and opened the door.

He was standing there fidgeting, his white t-shirt pulling tight across his thick frame as he nervously flexed his muscles. His hair definitely needed a trim and it was obvious to Sookie that he hadn't shaved today, his stubble was a dark shadow along his jaw and neck. His head snapped up as the door opened and he gave her a nervous smile and moved toward her cautiously pulling her into a hug. She was bewildered and felt more than a little awkward but hugged him back despite the warning bells she felt going off in her head. She felt overwhelmed by the sheer size of him, but it felt good, he was much warmer than the men she was used to. He stepped back again.

"Hi Sookie, you look good."

"Thanks so do you." _Well that's a lie. I wonder what's bothering him..._Whenhe didn't speak up she took the lead. "So what can I do for you Alcide?"

"I need your help."

Again she waited for him to continue but he seemed at a loss for words.

"And how can I do that?"

"Well it's a little complicated." He looked up at her, his dark eyes pleading. "It's going to sound a little crazy but could you just hear me out?"

She could feel that this might take awhile. "Alright but before we start can I get you anything? Coffee, iced tea?" He shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Well then come in and sit down. I've had a long day on my feet." She turned and left him to follow her inside.

_Oh this is going to bite me in the ass I just know it. Why didn't I just send him away?_

He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, his bulk making it look very fragile. She poured herself a glass of water from the sink and sat down across the table from him.

"Okay well start at the beginning."

"First I wanted to say that I heard about your brother, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for you both. It won't be an easy thing to live with."

Sookie shrugged, "Well it's more his problem than mine, but thank you for the sentiment. And Clavin Norris has agreed to accept him into their pack so at least he won't be alone to deal with it." The way he was looking at her made her feel like she was missing something, "What?"

He continued to stare at her, that look in his eyes. "It's a little more complicated than that. The Were and shifter communities have rules. You'll be involved more than you think."

Confused she tried to read his thoughts, but they were all snarled and twisted up with his own problems. She could pick up that he was having problems with his girlfriend. _Girlfriend?_ And he was both worried and excited with something involving his father. And he was grieving for someone. She couldn't quite make out the relationship. She made a dismissive hand gesture.

"Enough about me though, what brought you to my house after one in the morning?"

A corner of his mouth lifted in amusement, "Right to the point. Well the Shreveport packmaster is dying. Colonel Flood has pancreatic cancer. When he dies my father will be one of the contenders for the position. His main opponent is a man named Patrick Furnan."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss, and I hope your father wins, but how do I fit in?"

"Colonel Flood owes me a favour, and I need to collect it before he dies. I intend to have him name you a friend of the pack."

"Why?"

"I need your help during the contest," his lip curled up in a silent snarl, "Patrick Furnan is a slimy, conniving bastard. I need you there to tell me if he is cheating in any way. But to be at the contest you need to be considered a friend of the pack." Sookie's brows drew down as she considered the situation.

"So you think Patrick Furnan will cheat?"

"Oh yes. He's already tried a few things to discredit my father. He paid my father's secretary to steal some of his personal documents. I don't know if I ever told you, but my father has a gambling problem. He got himself in pretty deep with Eric. That is why he chose me to help you out in Dallas. I was paying off a part of my father's debt."

"You're a good son." He shrugged looking down at his bog calloused hands, resting on the table.

"There's one more thing that you should know before I take you to meet Colonel Flood and his wife..." She picked it out of his brain before he said it.

"I have to pretend to be your girlfriend!" She was so shocked she couldn't quite figure out whether she was mad or what she was feeling. Mostly incredulous disbelief.

He looked at her guiltily but his face hard with resolve. "Is it really so different from me pretending to be your boyfriend when I brought you to Dallas?"

That stopped several of her thoughts in their tracks and she couldn't figure out what she wanted to say.

"It's already going to be a weird situation, you being named a friend of the pack when you haven't even met the pack, but it wouldn't be accepted if you were just an outsider and I _need_ you at the contest!"

"But what about your actual girlfriend?"

For a moment he looked taken aback, then smiled ruefully, but there was anger in his eyes.

"Well she's not my girlfriend anymore. We've never had an easy relationship, but I recently found out she's been cheating on me, so we've broken up again." His voice was gruff.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that."

He looked off to the side lost in his thoughts. "Yea." After an uncomfortable minute he brought his gaze back to hers. "So will you do it? I mean if your vamps will let you?"

"Yes." She seemed as surprised to hear herself say it as he was relieved. _Where did that come from? Son of a mother- goaded me into it!_

"So won't it be suspicious if I'm suddenly declared a friend of the pack and then show up at the packmaster contest? I mean it's all a bit sudden. Especially if you just broke up with your on-again-off-again girlfriend." He gripped the back of his neck.

"Well, you've sort of got a reputation in the supernatural community taking down Newlin. The humans may not know it, but we do."

"Oh." Well that was something of a surprise. "And what about my dating a vampire? If you know about Newlin, I take it they know I'm tied to them?"

"Them?" His voice was surprised. Then his brows drew down in clear disapproval. "Both of them?" In fact he looked a little disgusted.

"Hey now, don't you dare judge me! You have no idea what my life has been like these last couple months!"

He pursed his lips, still looking unhappy, his eyes glowering at her, but he refrained from saying the many things whirling around in his head for which she was grateful. She didn't think he'd allow her to scratch his eyes out without some sort of struggle and she was too tired to try and fight a werewolf in the prime of his life.

"What is the word in the supernatural community?" Her curiosity got the better of her.

"The word is you are the pet of the vampire they call Godric – the old one. We just thought Eric was jealous. And with Godric leaving...well, vampires aren't known for their loyalty."

She found it a bit unsettling that she was the topic of conversation for anyone outside her little town.

"Well I guess if I'm lying about being your girlfriend, I'll figure out a way to explain the vampire connection. Godric should be gone till the end of the month."

"He's coming back?" Alcide seemed a little put out.

"Yes, he's coming back!" She spoke sharply. "It's a long story and one I don't have to tell you!"

They sat in silence then, Sookie seething with anger, fully prepared to refuse to help him if he continued on this track.

"Well there's the situation. Do you still want my help, or should you just leave now?"

She looked up into his full smile a little startled. "What's your work like tomorrow?"

He found her anger cute! _Well he won't when I whollop him with the frying pan!_

"I have tomorrow off." She spoke through her teeth.

"Excellent." He clapped his hands together, "I'll be by say around ten to pick you up?"

"Sure." She sighed. _First vampires now werewolves. I must have some sort of death wish!_ "How fancy should my clothes be?"

She listened to him as he considered that, "Alright nice little dress it is. Now I'm bushed, I need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Alcide." She got up to emphasize her point.

"Of course, I'm sorry."

He backed out of the room still smiling. At the door he turned abruptly and she collided with his chest. Before she could move he had his arms around her again.

"Thank you Sookie." He whispered the words into her hair. Even with everything she just told him, she could feel his obvious pleasure in holding her. She was just beginning to feel uncomfortable with this very long, increasingly embarrassing hug when a soft, dangerous voice spoke from the bottom of the stairs.

"Take your hands off her, dog."

Alcide stiffened and she felt his heart beat speed up under her cheek. His arms slowly dropped from her and he turned to face the owner of the voice. Sookie already knew who it was by the inappropriately pleasant feeling coursing through her considering the situation.

"Hello Eric." Alcide's voice was tight. "I was just leaving." He turned his head to look back at her over his shoulder, his body was still blocking Eric from sight, "Thank you again Sookie. I'll see you tomorrow." His voice sounded a bit smug at that, and a corner of his mouth lifted grimly as he heard the angry hiss. With a straight back he walked deliberately down the stairs and passed Eric without another glance. Eric watched him leave with a dangerously blank look on his face. The menace that radiated from him switched to Sookie as his eyes swung to hers.

"Care to explain why that werewolf had his hands all over you?"

_And the consequences begin. _She thought unhappily.

Godric was passing through the Anubis Airlines gate when he felt the eyes of someone in the crowd on his back. His mind immediately fastening on the inconspicuous rock in his carry-on, and he almost smiled at his fortune in finding it so quickly. _Does Mathias know about the book?_

He thought once more of the note from Ammon that he had burned upon waking after reading it again.

He had crossed through the security and was walking down the corridor toward the loading area for the coffins when he felt a disturbance in the air behind him. He spun, a warning growl deep in his chest, to Corba's smiling face, his hand outstretched between them.

"Well met Godric." His fangs protruded a little.

"May I ask what you are doing here Corba? Surely this is not a happy coincidence."

Corba pursed his lips, his dark eyes crinkling. "Of course not. You've been followed since you got on the plane in New Orleans." Godric felt a hollowness in his chest then but let nothing enter his face or voice as he regarded the vampire in front of him in the brightly lit white hall. There was no escape.

"Well then you must have been just as disappointed as I was when I found Ammon had moved it." Corba's eyes were sharp.

"So that's where you disappeared to last night?"

"I thought you said you had me followed?" Godric said with a lift of his eyebrows.

Corba's fangs protruded a bit farther and his eyes flashed.

"When we lost you, I was called. Now we've found you again." He smiled. His eyes fixed on him like a toad eyeing a juicy fly, his tongue darting out to lick his full bottom lip.

"Well it wasn't there. I must fly back to America and contact a source who helped us in the original search." Corba was looking at him suspiciously but Godric just waited, looking at him with a patient expression. He could tell the other vampire didn't trust him but believed him...for now.

"Now do you mind? I have a plane to catch."

A cruel smile appeared on his face, "only three weeks left till Mathias comes for your pets. Do not fail him." With that he spun, pleased with himself and was gone from the corridor in the blink of an eye. But Godric was sure there would be some sort of spy on the plane and ones waiting for him with he landed in Chicago.

He continued on his way down the hallway. His thoughts split between growing fear for the ones he loved and the excitement that in just over thirty hours he could hold them both in his arms again.

_But what to do about the amulet? Should I just hand it over? Or should I find out if Mathias knows about the book first?_

Author's Note: The temple he goes to in India is the Mukteswara temple known more for it's architectural significance than religious. It was built in AD 950 and dedicated to Lord Shiva. I know it doesn't quite fit the timeline, but it felt sort of appropriate.  
While reading I came across these two Indian mythology terms which fit in nicely with my storyline:  
A Rakshas is a demon or "night prowler" and are considered in Indian mythology to be the enemies of man. They are said to be able to travel faster than the wind, change shape, and feed on humans...I thought it a good fit for vampires.  
A Yakshas or "good people" are guardians of hidden treasure, or associated, like fairies, with woods and nature.  
"Old age, do not waste your time. Enjoy yourself while you can." Is a bastardized quote from Ovid, Art of Love 3.61. I know he lived a long time after the fall of the Roman Republic but I liked the sentiment.

And please don't forget to review!

Review this Story/Chapter


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Returns

Eric glowered at her from the couch as she walked into the kitchen. She took a chocolate bar from the door of the fridge and took a big bite. Normally she didn't indulge in too many sweets but she felt like she needed the pick-me-up. She rolled her eyes at all the testosterone she had had to deal with tonight. _How do I explain why I said yes to Alcide when I can't really explain it to myself!?_

She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the fridge and wished with all her might that she could just ignore Eric, walk upstairs and go to sleep. But as she rounded the corner she knew that trying to put this off would do no good – he had that look that meant he was not going to stop until he got his way. _Well here it goes..._

"Look, Eric, he came here to ask for my help – that's all."

He raised an eyebrow sceptically. "And what does the little pup want from you then?"

"The current packmaster has cancer and is dying. He wants me at to attend a contest to decide the new one because his father is one of the candidates. He thinks the other guy is going to cheat and he wants me there to make sure he doesn't get away with it."

Saying it out loud she thought it sounded pretty reasonable, and she couldn't understand why Eric looked so furious. "What?"

When he spoke his voice was cold and clipped, his accent far more apparent than usual, "You've agreed to embroil yourself in werewolf politics? Now?!"

His anger both scared her and made her defensive. "What do you mean 'now'?"

"Have you forgotten that Mathias is coming back at the end of the month? That Godric is out of the country searching for this amulet that may be lost forever, and if he doesn't find it, Mathias will kill your friend, you and probably me as well?" His voice was getting quieter and he shot to his feet startling her. "And here you are endangering your life, for what!?"

She was at a total loss for words.

"I-I" She couldn't meet his angry, demanding stare. "I won't be in any danger, I'm just going to whisper in his ear whether everyone is playing fair during the contest."

Eric threw his hands up into the air angrily then ran them through his hair in a gesture of frustration.

"I really didn't believe you could be this stupid." His fangs showed a bit as his temper got the better of him.

"Hey! You watch you mouth when you're talking to me and in my house!" She matched him glare for glare as her anger caught up to his. "I can help a friend if I choose to!"

"Oh a friend now is he?" His tone made it clear what he thought about _that_ friendship.

"Yes! My friend! He helped me out when I needed it. I'm just returning the favour." She strived to inject calmness back into what was sure to turn into a very big fight.

"And here I thought he was paid to do that." Eric snapped. "Is he paying you Sookie? Do you really need money that badly? You could have just asked."

She gave up trying to be reasonable and clam and gave in to the anger that was almost enough to make her scream.

"I don't need money! I have a job thank you very much. And I can think of several times when you've put me in far more dangerous situations than what Alcide is asking. So you just take your money and shove it. And get out while you're at it. You don't run my life. I can make my own decisions and use my power to help anyone I want!" She could barely think straight because of the fury pounding through her veins. The fact that she understood his anger made her feel guilty which in turn made her angrier.

"Sookie you should calm down." His hands were raised in front of him placatingly. _What so suddenly he's Mr. Calm and I'm overreacting! That son of a-_ several bad names went through her head and it took her a moment to choke out a reply.

"I don't want to calm down – you should _get out_!" On the last two words she felt her temperature shoot up and looked down at her hands in dismay...they were glowing. "Well goddammit!" She looked up in panic into Eric's laughing face. "This is not funny! I'm glowing!" She held out her hands in illustration but felt a corner of her mouth lift in response to his silent laughter. His large frame was shaking with it.

"I'm sorry. It's just Godric is trusting me to protect you, Sookie, especially with Mathias's threat hanging over our heads. And I never would have guessed you and Alcide were close enough for you to put yourself in danger for him. You do understand that you'll be beyond my help, in a room full of werewolves and in a very dangerous position if the other candidate wins. But you're right you make the decisions in your own life," the guilt washed so heavily through her system then that it effectively smothered her anger. Her hands stopped glowing and he stepped in front of her, his blue eyes intense and sincere, "I just want you to be safe. And the thought of you in the middle of a werewolf pack feud set me off a little." The guilt was so intense that she dropped her eyes unable to meet his anymore. _Will it really be that dangerous? I can still back out if I have to... I'll decide tomorrow after I meet Colonel Flood. Poor Eric, I did just kind of spring that on him. I should have thought more before just agreeing to it. And he did find me in another man's arms…I really shouldn't have reacted like that. _She looked back up into his face ready to apologize but a new thought occurred to her which stopped her apology dead.

"How did you know he was here?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I didn't. I just came by to see you after you finished your shift and found you in another man's arms."

Sidetracked once again, she rolled her eyes. "We've been through that it was only a hug to say thank you." _Can he hear my thoughts? Jeez!_

But there was something about his face that still made her suspicious – it was too innocent, his blue eyes too sincere. She let her mind wander outside her house and found it immediately, a void where a human mind would be. _I should have known!_

"Do you have vampires watching me?"

He shrugged a shoulder and his eyes hardened. "Yes I am."

"Why?" Anger had crept back into her voice and her hand itched to slap him.

"They are here to watch for anything dangerous."

"And to give you updates on what I do when you're not around!" _How dare he invade my privacy like that! Who does he think he is? He's not my sheriff!_

"No Sookie. If you use your gift you will feel that they are not close enough for that. I have one vampire watch over you at night to scout the woods around your house and report any suspicious or dangerous activity. Mathias may not keep his word and wait till the end of the month. A werewolf coming to call on you so late would be considered both unusual and dangerous."

"So what? No friends who are two natured?"

He gave her a look like she was being immature. "We know of your friend Sam, and the panthers from Hot Shot. But Jamie didn't recognize Alcide Herveaux and since the relations between Weres and vampires are rocky at best, and you are tied so strongly to us, he feared for your safety."

Her mood was hard to figure out. She wasn't mad at him any more, but she wanted to be and the fact that she couldn't think of a reason made her angry. That he had made her feel childish and selfish made her angry, but she couldn't yell at him for that without feeling stupid. And his presence made her feel happy, which right now made her angry. She also felt guilty for feeling angry.

She took in a deep breath and leaned away from him, meeting his eyes again.

"Okay. I see your point. But now I am tired. I want to go to bed. And I'm grumpy so you should leave."

"But what if I stayed and made it better?" Suddenly his eyes were sparkling.

"There are times when I really hate the blood bond between us." She said and took a step away from him, closer to the stairs. "I just want to go to bed. And I want to work though all this on my own, without any interference. How about you come back tomorrow night and make me see reason?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in a playful smile, and the way he looked at her made her breath come short and her heart speed up. She gave him a warning look and he broke into soft laughter.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." He walked over to the door, but turned before leaving. "I'm glad I grew on you Sookie Stackhouse."

"I'm not sure I wouldn't have preferred the cancer." The corners of her mouth twitched with the urge to smile. He threw back his head laughing. He gave her a look that literally stopped her heart and then took off into the night still laughing to himself.

Eric walked through the doors of Fangtasia still smiling. She was a weakness he knew others would try to exploit but he wouldn't, couldn't give her up, and in the end his patience would outlast her stubbornness. He walked straight through to the back. In his office he pulled out a True Blood, heated it up in the small microwave and downed the bottle quickly hoping the taste wouldn't linger too long. He was surprised and a little annoyed when Yvette walked into his office after a cursory knock.

"Evening boss." She perched on the edge of his desk, pulling a lock of her hair through her fingers smiling at him. Her outfit tonight was a sparkly red bustier and tiny pair of shorts that clearly showed half of her perfect ass.

"Yvette. What are you doing in my office?"

"I have an idea that may bring you in some money." That caught his attention and he looked at her eyebrows raised.

"You have my attention."

Her dainty foot come up and rested on the arm of his chair. "Calendars. Now it's up to you whether you go with 'Men of Fangtasia' and 'Women of Fangtasia' or a 'Vampires of Fangtasia' group thing, but I think pictures of a few selected employees would sell quite nicely with the new year only three months away."

His eyes travelled up the length of her bare leg. "That is a good idea." His eyes continued up her perfect body and into her face. "I will take it into consideration."

She met his eyes straight on, a coy smile on her lips, "Yes you think on it." And with a flutter of her eyelashes she was at the door. She turned to him again, "unless there's anything else you would like to discuss with me, or have me do?"

He smothered a smile at the hopeful look on her face and shook his head.

"No Yvette, nothing tonight." With a wistful sigh she closed the door behind her.

Sookie waited, ready at her front door at nine-thirty, just in case. She'd chosen the modest black dress and sweater combination that she had worn to her Gran's funeral. She'd lost herself in grief when she'd first pulled them out, but she couldn't get rid of them either so she was wearing them to prove to herself that she was strong enough to do so. She could only imagine what Gran would say if she knew Sookie had considered keeping something she never planned to wear again. She smiled to herself sadly. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard his truck finally pulling up her laneway. She met him on the porch, locking her door behind her.

"Good morning Sookie – you look very respectable." She could hear a couple other more flattering terms float through his head but he kept them to himself. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. Shall we get going?"

"Of course." He walked with her to his car and opened the passenger door for her, giving her a hand up into the big cab.

As they drove Alcide gave her a quick summary of the packmaster: a retired Air Force colonel, formerly stationed at Barksdale Air Force Base in Bossier City, which flowed into Shreveport. He was married to a woman named Christine and had one full-blood daughter who was married to a local.

"He settled in town to be closer to his grankids."

Sookie had a momentary pang of jealousy at the nice domestic picture this painted.

They pulled into the hospital and Alcide led the way to one of the private long-term care rooms. He opened the door for her and she walked in. Her eyes fell immediately on the man on the bed.

His hair was white and thick hair and cut very short. And he had a moustache that looked like he must trim it with a ruler, it as so exact. But his skin was grey and stretched tight over his skin, his eyes deeply sunken into his skull and rimmed with dark shadows. His wife, Christine, was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding one of his hands. She was the most elegant woman Sookie had ever seen. Her white hair was perfectly coiffed and her skin looked like porcelain. She was in a dark blue suit that looked like it cost at least a month's income. Her eyes when she looked up at Sookie, were a washed out blue. She reminded Sookie of the young doctor who had looked after her brother, but Sookie sensed more power in the woman before her, a subtle edge of danger the doctor had lacked. She also had dark shadows under her eyes, but they were from sleeplessness and grief not sickness. She gave Alcide a tight-lipped smile and nodded at Sookie.

A gruff voice spoke from the bed, "So what can I do for you," Colonel Flood asked Alcide. His voice was more powerful than Sookie expected from the waste of a man before her. "Are you seeking permission to marry?"

Sookie looked down at the floor to keep her expression to herself.

"Not today." Alcide said smiling, "I came to ask for this woman to be named a friend of the pack."

She could feel the shock and confusion coming from the two werewolves and the tension from Alcide beside her. _Obviously this is a more serious request than I thought. _Colonel Flood's eyebrows drew together and his eyes narrowed at Alcide.

"I think we should talk about this later." She could clearly read the hidden meaning under his words, and she felt Alcide stiffen beside her, ready for confrontation.

"I would like to talk about it now. The future of the pack is precarious. You have no male heir to pass the leadership to, and so when you die, there is no clear successor. There will be a contest, as per tradition, that will decide the new packmaster…and we both know who the candidates are."

The annoyed looked eased off the sick man's face as he acknowledged the truth of Alcide's words. "Your father and Patrick Furnan."

"Exactly." He took a deep breath, "And we both know that Furnan would do anything to ensure his victory." He held himself under tight restraint but Sookie could hear the layers of tension in his voice.

"It's true, Patrick has been chafing against the pack leadership for some time now," Colonel Flood told Alcide with the ghost of a smile on his lips. His eyes fastened on Sookie with an air of appraisal that made her feel slightly defensive. "You see, when a packmaster becomes unfit to lead his second takes over, but my second, Adabelle, was killed in a car crash a month ago so the chain of succession was broken."

Sookie nodded politely but wondered why they were explaining this all to her in such detail. He turned his scrutiny back to Alcide, "So what do you think this young woman can offer the pack?" There was no mistaking his sceptical tone.

Sookie could understand his scepticism, she had wondered how Alcide would explain this herself, but Alcide became offended for her.

"I wouldn't have brought her if it wasn't important. I wouldn't have introduced her to you if I wouldn't give my blood for her." She was surprised at his total sincerity, and tried not to let her surprise show on her face. "Miss Stackhouse, as I'm sure you know," his eyes flitted briefly to Christine who looked only vaguely interested in the conversation, "has particular talents which would ensure both sides are fair and honest, for the good of the whole pack."

"I'm sorry, but with one thing and another this month I do not remember hearing of this young woman. What talent does she have that would ensure such peace?"

It was Christine who answered.

"Dear this is the young woman who was responsible for the downfall of that upstart Nelwin – the leader of that Fellowship rabble."

"The hate-mongers? The ones Adabelle had us watching?"

"Yes."

"Oh." His eyes turned to Sookie with far more interest and respect . "So you were responsible for his downfall?"

"Yes sir, I told the vampires about his involvement in a plot against them, and they carried out the punishment."

"And so Alcide would like you to what?"

"Alcide has asked me to listen in at the contest to make sure everyone is on the level, and to bring it to the pack's attention is there is anything that would compromise it."

"Listen in?"

"I can hear people's thoughts."

Colonel Flood's eyes opened wide. "Well that is a talent indeed."

"It has been helpful in a few situations."

He laughed weakly. "I bet it has."

Alcide chimed in, "She needs to be named a friend of the pack so that her appearance at the contest could not be questioned. She will only be there as an impartial observer, wanting to make sure everything is clean. We have a debt between us, Colonel, and this is what I ask for." His body was inclined toward the sick man, intent. Colonel Flood sighed and closed his eyes.

"And you, Miss Stackhouse, you are willing to do this for the pack? And will not favour the side supporting Herveaux?" His eyes opened and though he looked tired, his eyes were watching her carefully.

"I will listen without bias, and bring any cheating to the attention of the whole pack."

"And just one more question then, miss Stackhouse. Why should we trust a woman who associates with vampires?"

Alcide growled low in his chest but made no reply.

"Sir, my association with vampires will play no part in the job I've been asked to perform. I have no interest in who takes over the pack. I'm here because a friend asked me to come. If my being friends with vampires makes me an unsuitable friend for your pack then I am sorry to have wasted your time."

She spoke sharply, and everyone was silent for a long time after she spoke.

He smiled tiredly at her. "I'm sorry if I offended you with the question, my dear, but our relationship with the vampires is tenuous at best and I had to know if there was any political interest in your agreement to help. I am only trying to protect my pack."

"I understand sir."

The tension in the room was suddenly broken and Alcide spoke into the stretching silence.

"If you want to know all her ties, you should know that she works for a local shifter, a Mr. Merlotte, and her brother has recently joined the panther pack in Hot Shot, as well as her associations with vampires."

"Ah, Calvin, a good man, a good leader."

He gave another tired sigh, and his wife began fussing around him, pulling up his blankets and making him more comfortable. She turned to Alcide and Sookie, "I think we should wrap this up. He needs to rest."

"It's all right Christine. I'm fine." Somehow without moving or doing anything that Sookie could see, he suddenly seemed more dignified. Like he had pulled a mantle of power about himself. And she was suddenly very conscious of being in a room with three very powerful werewolves. She was sure that sick as he was he would still be able to kill her before she could flee the room.

"I will grant your request Alcide. Sookie, you are willing to put yourself into danger to protect the pack. You are a useful ally and will be considered henceforth to be a friend of the Shreveport pack."

Alcide and Sookie had thanked the Colonel and taken their leave, driving back to her house in relative silence. Alcide had thanked her quietly and gotten out to hold his truck door for her and give her a hand out.

"Thank you Sookie. You are truly a remarkable woman. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. If it is in my power to do, it will be done."

"You're welcome Alcide." He left her standing at the door still feeling the small but warm kiss she could still feel burning on her cheek.

_Well that was a morning. _She looked at the clock and it was only just one o'clock. _So what should I do now?_

Half an hour later she was pulling in front of Jason's house. With a quick look around she could see no other car in the lot, just Jason's truck.

She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Jason?"

"In here."

She walked into the living room, and there he was, his feet up watching television, drinking a beer.

"Afternoon Sook."

"Jason, can you tell me where your casts went?"

Jason looked up at her sheepishly from the couch.

"Aww Sook, come on – they itched! I had to take 'em off or go crazy!" She gave him a stern look. "And I'm fine, look, just a little sore still." He was holding out his limbs and flexing his fingers in illustration and she couldn't keep her stern expression any more and laughed.

"Fine, but don't come complainin' to me when you trip and break somethin' bein' stupid."

"Can't promise nothing." He said and winked at her. _At least he seems good._

"So sis, tell me all the news." He was looking at her expectantly and for a moment she had a surreal moment that he knew what had happened with her this afternoon, but in the next instant her suspicions were shattered. "Nobody's tellin' me nothin'. Tara just tells me to shut my mouth and focus on healin'! But I can't just sit here and do nothin'. My mind just keeps goin' in circles thinkin' about everything that's happened lately. A-About Gran, and Amy and," he faltered and Sookie closed the distance between them and sat beside him on the couch but he pulled back and looked back at the television. She watched silently as he pulled himself back together. "And about Crystal, the attack and what I am now..." He looked back into her eyes and she noticed a shadow there that she hadn't seen before, even in the hospital. "It's been a crazy couple 'a months, hasn't it? All that stuff with the fuckin' Newlin's and then the bastard up and commits suicide before I could get my hands on him." He was holding up his hands wringing an invisible Steve the air in front of him.

"Um, I guess there's as good a start as any to catch you up."

He looked over at her surprised at her guilty tone.

"Steve didn't commit suicide. He was held on trial by the vampires and killed. They staged his death so they wouldn't be held accountable." Jason's jaw dropped.

"You mean-"

"Yep. They brought in some powerful vamps and killed him and the guy who supplied him with the drug. I was at the after-party when I got the call about you and hurried home. Eric called in a supernatural doctor to look at you as soon as you got out of surgery."

"So that's what you meant when you said we owed the vamps?" She was surprised he remembered that, but nodded.

"Wow."

"I know."

"Our lives have gotten pretty freaky."

"Yes, yes they have."

"I don't think I can take any more supernatural crap. Tell me somethin' normal, bore me with town gossip."

She filled him in on all the latest gossip around town, and they smiled and laughed at the ordinariness of it all.

"And the last bit happened last night," she looked at Jason, "can you think of a reason why Andy Bellefleur would be avoiding me?"

Jason's eyes widened and the colour drained from his face, but he pasted a smile on his face and shook his head, "I can't think of a reason." But Sookie's powers had gotten a whole lot better and she picked the images out of his head without meaning to.

"OH NO! Jason you didn't!" The shock of it brought her to her feet. She could feel the instinctive denial rise up in him and she cut him off before he could start.

"Don't you even think of lying to me! I just saw it!"

He put his head in his hands and spoke quietly. "I didn't mean to. Andy left his gun inside and I was bringing it out to him. That's when I saw Eggs. He was standin' over Andy and movin' toward him with that big knife. I didn't even think about it. I just raised the gun and fired. I really thought he was gunna hurt him."

Sookie slowly sank back down onto the couch. Tentatively she brought her arms around her brother as he rocked slightly on the couch.

"It's okay Jason. I understand. I understand."

She could feel his whole body shaking. "I just keep seein' it over and over in my head. I can't get away from it. Andy told me to leave. He told me to. And I just ran."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Tara doesn't know...she can't know. It was all a misunderstanding, and I didn't want to put you in the middle of it." And so quietly she could barely make out the words, "I didn't want you or her to know how badly I screwed up again. You guys are all the family I got left."

"Aw Jason. I'm sorry you've been going through this alone." _I can't believe Andy would do this for Jason, who knew they were so close. I always thought Andy hated him...or was at least insanely jealous of him. _

He turned and clung to her. She spent the rest of the afternoon with him, prepared some dinner for them both, then said good night. She'd offered to stay with him, but he'd insisted she go home and get some rest in her own bed.

"You look worse than me Sook, go home." And he'd stubbornly refused to let her stay. She watched him carefully, but it seemed that after telling her it already weighed a little bit less on him, though she could still see the shadow deep in his eyes. _I wonder if I had the same look after saving him form that basement..._Reluctantly she got into her car and waved goodbye.

Eric was sitting in a booth watching the crowds flow through the bar when he felt the cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He'd been sitting there all night watching but not really seeing those who walked in front of him. His mind was still on Sookie and her absurd decision to do a favour for the werewolves. And though he still didn't like it, he'd already come up with a few ways it could benefit him and his businesses. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his phone, the number was one he didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Eric, it wasn't here. I'm coming home. I'm already in the air and my plane lands in four hours." Godric's voice was clipped and brief .

"Should I bring a car and meet you there?"

"Yes, we'll have to discuss what to do now… where to search next."

"Is there anything you'd like to be there when you land? Should I bring Sookie?"

Eric could hear Godric smile over the phone. "A change of clothes would be nice. If she's not working, and up to it I would not object to her presence. Is she safe?"

"There's been no sign of anyone coming close to her home, or Bon Temps or anywhere in my area. But yesterday she agreed to help a local Were in their contest for a new packmaster. She agreed before I got there and is now dead-set on doing it."

There was a marked silence on the other end of the line.

"How does she do it?"

Eric wasn't sure if it was a rhetorical question, but couldn't help answering. "She has a knack for trouble that is unparalleled."

"Yes that, but how does she charm or intrigue every supernatural being she comes into contact with?"

For that Eric had no answer.

"I will see you in four hours." And Godric hung up.

Eric called Sookie's house but got no answer. Just as he punched in the number for her cell he felt her walk into the bar. _That's convenient. _He stood and turned, smoothing the lines of his jacket. He saw her before she saw him, she'd chosen a light green sweater covering a white t-shirt and little jean shorts. Her tanned legs stood out among all the pale skinned vampires and fangbangers like a neon sign. Her hair was loose and curly on her shoulders. She caught Ginger by the arm as she passed her with a tray of True Bloods, and Ginger pointed in his direction without looking. Sookie's gaze looked in the direction indicated and met his. He could see the tension in the set of her shoulders lessen. She smiled at him, and he smiled back his fangs running out and he watched as appetizing blood bloomed under her skin as she blushed in response. With only a slight hesitation she walked through the crowds toward him. When she reached him, Eric indicated she should take a seat across from him in the booth. She sat down with a sigh.

"I need a drink." Eric's eyebrow lifted at the tone of voice, she sounded troubled. He held up his hand and Ginger was at his side at once, he looked enquiringly at Sookie.

"Gin and tonic please."

"And I'll have another o negative."

She was back not two seconds later with their drinks. As Eric watched suspicious, She downed the drink almost in one go.

"Sookie is everything alright?"

She gave him hard look, "You know very well I'm upset, but I'm dealing."

"What has upset you?"

She closed her eyes and a crease appeared between her brows that he wanted that made him want to reach out and smooth away. "My brother."

"Has something happened to him? Should I call the good doctor again?"

She opened her eyes and gave him a weary smile, "No, no. Nothing like that. I just can't believe his talent for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's almost too much! First all those poor murdered girls, then the Fellowship, then getting attacked and becoming a were-panther...He's the only real family I have left and I feel like I can't leave him alone for five minutes without him getting himself into trouble!"

Ginger swept the empty glass away and replaced it with another full one. Sookie picked up the glass but only sipped at the contents this time. Eric felt several possible responses fight to get out but he held his tongue and settled for looking appropriately concerned and a little bored. _Must be a family trait..._

"Well my news might cheer you up a little, I was about to call you when you walked in. Godric called, he's on his way back. His plane lands in four hours." He could see the excitement in her eyes, "Would you like to come with me and pick him up?"

That got him a full beaming smile.

"I'd love to. When do we leave?"

"He asked me to bring a change of clothes so we should stop by the house before we go to the airport, so we should leave after you're done your drink." He couldn't help but layer the sentence heavily with implied suggestion and was rewarded when she smiled at him knowingly and took an extra long sip of her drink.

"Why don't we get out of here now?"

Eric resisted the urge to sweep her out of the booth and fly to his house, with an extreme effort he stood up slowly and extended his hand to her. He savoured the feel of her warm hand against his skin, and he brought it to his lips before leading her out into the parking lot, ignoring the stares of patrons and staff alike. _They're not used to seeing me so gentle, I'll have to reinforce my position tomorrow. I can't have anyone think that I have gone soft or I'll have chaos in my area._

Several different options occurred to him as he drove toward his house. He'd have to ask Pam what, if anything they were saying about him.

Inside the house he didn't even wait for the door to close behind them before he swept her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing her furiously. She responded with equal frenzy, crushing herself to him with wild enthusiasm. He let his hands roam her body, lingering on her curves, feeling her squirm against him gasping as he hit all the right spots. He pressed her up against the banister and used the extra leverage to slip his hands up under her shirts and running his hands along her warm flesh. She had her hands tangled in his hair and her tongue was busy on his earlobe, she bit down hard causing him to groan and press himself harder against her.

_We're not going to make it to the bedroom._ He lifted her shirt, sweater and all over her head along with his own. He unhooked her legs and eased her shorts down with exaggerated slowness making her groan in frustration and lust. He smiled to himself, it was a very satisfying sound. He gripped the back of her neck and spread her legs and his fingers trailed up her inner thighs before reaching his goal. As his fingers entered her she arched up toward him with an inarticulate cry. He watched her face as his fingers worked in and out of her. She bit her lip, closing her eyes as her body began to tense under his manipulations. He could tell she was almost ready and he increased his assault, kissing his way down her exposed flesh. He lightly bit the fabric covering her nipple and her gasping and groaning increased in volume. Her head fell back as his fingers left her and he quickly undid his zipper freeing himself. Without hesitating he picked her up again and buried himself to the hilt in her. She gave a startled shriek that turned into a deep throated groan of pleasure as he gripped her ass and moved inside her.

"Oh Eric." She wrapped her arms around him and moved her ships down to meet his as he thrust up.

"Oh Eric, oh God!" He held her tightly and began kissing her neck his fangs extended scraping gently against her skin hungrily. He enjoyed his lust as he drove himself into her over and over, pressing her up against the banister. Hearing the smack of flesh against flesh turned him on even more and he growled as he increased his pace. It was too much for Sookie and she screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm crashed through her. He felt her muscles contract around him and her surge of release and was surprised to find himself so close to climax himself. His hunger for her body and blood made him feel almost as if he were burning. He growled low in his throat as his teeth sank into her neck while he drove himself into her relentlessly. His pace increasing as he felt his body tense and with a growl he came inside her. It almost felt like he had lost consciousness the pleasure was so intense and when he came back to himself he could feel her murmuring his name as she kissed his neck again and again, her legs still wrapped tightly around him.

Godric waited patiently inside his coffin as he felt the plane coming in to land. He felt the wheels touch down, and he could feel the support staff moving about busily. He felt his travel coffin being loaded onto a forklift and unloaded from the plane. He could feel Sookie and Eric somewhere close and he felt an almost burning sensation of need flow through his limbs. He had thought his patience could last forever, but feeling them so close he felt an urgency he hadn't felt since he was very young. He felt the forklift stop and he opened his coffin before he was unloaded. He straightened his shirt and anxiously feeling for the comforting weight of the stone before turning to the frightened bag boy with a slight smile.

"Please load my travel coffin into the vehicle provided. Thank you." The boy quickly did as he was told. As he turned he felt her coming and held out his arms as she made a jump for him. He felt her arms and legs wrap around him in a vice grip and he let himself luxuriate in the smell and feel of her in his arms before speaking.

"I miss you too." He said, smiling into her hair. But she didn't respond, her grip on him had become rigid and she was shaking. _Something's wrong!_

He began to panic as he felt her temperature suddenly skyrocket and even next to her heat he could feel and smell something burning against his side. _The amulet!_

That was all the time he had to think as Sookie suddenly threw back her head and let out a piercing wail her eyes glowing so brightly he had to close his eyes and turn his head away. Her whole body glowed in his arms and he could fell the power moving through her but he was not burning – only the rock at his side. As suddenly as her screaming started it stopped. Godric felt a moment of relief before he felt it. He felt the power slam through his body painfully. Sookie went limp in his arms, and he felt her slip through his numb grip and slide to the ground. It was a full five seconds before he was able to open his eyes. And another few seconds before he could move his limbs, which was painful. It felt like every bone in his body had cracked. Looking around him at first he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

The lights were out and the little airport was in complete darkness. Shattered glass was everywhere, the plane lay on its side, one of its wings crushed beneath its weight. Two bag boys who had been unloading the plane lay on the ground not moving. He could smell their blood in the air along with the lingering smell of an electric charge. Eric limped to his side, a look of fear and astonishment on his face, a trail of dried blood down either side of his face from his ears.

"What, in the name of the gods, was that?" Eric's voice was ragged with fear.

With a sinking feeling, Godric pressed his lips together tightly before answering. "I lied when I told you I didn't find the amulet." Eric nodded mutely.

"We should get out of here before they come looking for us." He bent over, still in obvious pain and scooped Sookie up off the concrete. "Explain at the house."

Godric nodded and bent down to pick up the rock, that was still unusually warm, in his hands.

Review this Story/Chapter


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Connections

Sookie could barely contain her enthusiasm as she watched the plane land. Her fingers drummed against the hood of the SUV nervously and she couldn't seem to stop. As soon as Eric's hand left her shoulder she was off like a shot running toward the now stationary plane. As she turned around the front of the plane she caught sight of him, standing in front of a travel coffin talking to one of the Anubis employees who looked scared. Sookie couldn't really blame the poor kid, though smaller than Eric and deceptively young looking, Godric had a self-contained way about him that spoke of importance and power. You just knew you didn't want to get on his bad side. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest as he turned, a smile on his face, his fangs showing, and arms outstretched. She leaped at him. She had the brief flash of thought of how she was overly-enthusiastic at reunions before she landed in his arms. As his arms enclosed her she felt a moment of such profound relief that it felt like her bones had dissolved, and she laid her head happily on his shoulder just wished that this feeling would last forever.

She heard a whispering in her ear but she couldn't understand the words. She thought maybe Godric was whispering something to her in another language like he was prone to doing when he felt emotional, but these words seemed to echo in her head. She felt the beginnings of fear as she felt her muscles lock around him and she felt something building in her. The whispering became indistinct and became a hum that felt like it was coming from her bones. The hum became a scream and it took her a very frightened second to realize that the screaming was coming from her. She felt her head fall back and though it felt like her eyes were open she couldn't see anything but white. The screaming went on and on. It felt like her blood was boiling and her bones were hot pokers under her skin, but all she could do was endure the agony. She lost any sense of time and it felt like she'd been in pain forever. An eternity locked in pain. But slowly the whiteness that obscured her vision seemed to fade and she could make out misty figures. They flashed in front of her vision like bats. There one second and gone the next.

She couldn't judge distance or time so she had no idea how long she was there trying to make out the misty figures. But she felt a jolt of fear race through her mind as one of the figures seemed to step out of the mist toward her. He seemed tall, but his body was swathed in something grey that seemed to flow and distort his figure and she couldn't really tell. He took another step forward and was now crystal clear, the mist closing in behind him. Sookie was now able to see his face and realized that he was returning her gaze. That scared her more than anything else so far. Her first impression was that he was lovely and obviously not a man, in the human sense of the word. He was extremely handsome with long pale gold hair that was swept back from his face and streamed down his back. His skin was slightly wrinkled like an apple that had been in the freezer too long, but it was his eyes that held her captivated. They were the clear merciless blue of a hot summers day and they held her with such intensity that she couldn't look anywhere else. He seemed to be as fascinated by her sudden appearance as she was of his. She tried to speak but found that she couldn't move her lips or make a sound and just as suddenly as the figure appeared he was lost again in the bright mist. More images flashed before her eyes more distinct than before. Some were beautiful creatures like the man before and some were things of nightmares, but none of them approaches her like the first man-or whatever he was- had. Most seemed unaware of her presence at all but she felt some of them register her presence before they were once again lost into the mist. The images began to move faster and faster and the mist became brighter and brighter till she felt sick. She felt the bright mist cocoon her and was vaguely aware of the sudden eerie silence. It seemed to take forever to pull her awareness back together. She felt scattered and fuzzy. She couldn't seem to form a whole thought or feel her body. She lay in this limbo for an unknown amount of time before she became aware of a new sound.

At first she couldn't understand what it was, but slowly her consciousness put it together she recognized them as voices. And even though it sounded as if it had come from some hazy, faraway place, she knew their voices. The names that fit the voices seemed to float to the surface and she tried to force her lips to form their names, _Godric...Eric..._ but again the effort seemed to be beyond her. She could hear the love and intense fear in their voices but couldn't muster enough strength to do anything about it, and she couldn't make out anything they were saying. She felt like she could see their voices, they were glowing tethers that anchored her in all the confusion. She struggled with all her might to pull herself out of the chaos, but she felt heavy. Even though her eyes were open she could only make out vague shapes. The mist dissipated but left darkness behind and she felt herself slip into that darkness unable to fight any more.

* * *

Godric smoothed back a lank piece of hair from Sookie's sweaty forehead. She'd developed a fever over the last hour and they'd filled the bathtub with ice and kept a constant, worried, watch. Her temperature wasn't going up anymore but it wasn't coming down either. Godric had hidden the stone containing the amulet in a vault Eric had in the basement. Sookie had improved noticeably as the distance between her and the amulet grew. Eric walked into the room a phone to his ear and his brows drawn down in worry, his lips were compressed as he fought with himself not to yell at whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Dr. Ludwig, I will double your usual fee." He was quiet as he listened to whatever was being said on the other end of the line, his sudden smile told Godric that he'd obviously gotten his way.

"I'll meet you at the club in a half an hour." And he shut the phone.

"Godric we have to move her to the club for Dr. Ludwig to treat her." Godric didn't turn but reached for a robe to wrap her in for the trip to Fangtasia.

"I'll call Pam and have everything ready for when we get there."

When Godric looked up Eric was already downstairs. He lifted Sookie out of the tub and wrapped her in the robe. He kissed her forehead and headed for the door, holding her carefully in his arms. _If there is a God, please show mercy, do not let this girl die. Please._

Godric lifted Sookie out of the back of the SUV and carried her into the club where Pam and several other employees were waiting anxiously. Eric directed them and the crowd dispersed quickly to carry out his orders. Godric ignored them all and placed Sookie on the low bench and packed the ice bags around her, then settled down and held her hand tenderly.

The diminutive doctor walked in ten minutes later. Eric greeted her by the door and led her to where Godric and Sookie waited. The doctor wasted no time in greetings or questions, but got right down to business. She put a hand on Sookie's head and lifted her eyelid looking deeply into her eyes. She brushed the robe aside and put a hand over her heart, closing her eyes. Eric hovered anxiously behind her while Godric watched her like a hawk from Sookie's side, not missing a nuance of expression on the doctor's face. Her little face screwed up like she was in pain, but then cleared. She opened her eyes and looked confidently into Godric's.

"She came into contact with very powerful magic." It was a statement, not a question but Godric nodded in acquiescence. "She will be alright. She is already recovering; the lingering magic is burning out of her system now. You need to keep her hydrated and let her rest. She will wake up in a few hours."

"Is there anything else we should be doing for her?" Godric couldn't bare the thought of waiting for much longer. He wanted to see her awake before he rested for the day. But Dr. Ludwig shook her head.

"No. The magic must work itself out of her system in its own time." She reached down into a small clasp bag beside her feet and pulled out a leather pouch. "When she wakes she should drink this tea, it will help with the hangover she is sure to feel." She handed the bag over to Godric and reached down for her bag, slinging it over her bony shoulder. As she passed Eric she looked up.

"I want the money in my account by tomorrow night."

"Thank you."

For a moment she seemed surprised by his sincerity and her head cocked to the side regarding him with bright-eyed interest.

"You're welcome. Just remember," She held up a finger and pointed at him, "I am not at your beck and call." And she walked out.

Eric and Godric exchanged a relieved look. And Eric pulled a chair over and took her other hand in his.

"So what happened?"

Godric looked over his shoulder at some of the vampires who were staying within earshot occasionally looking over at them. Eric followed his gaze and gave them a fierce look which sent most of them scurrying to find things to do elsewhere, but most of their jobs kept them in the main bar as they had to close up for the evening.

"We should talk in your office."

Eric stood and called Pam who was at his side in an instant.

"Pam, watch Sookie. And make sure Ginger is called in early."

"It will be done."

* * *

Inside Eric's office, Godric took a seat in the chair in front of his desk, Eric took the chair beside him with a questioning face.

"I found the amulet, it was right where I remembered. It is sealed inside a stone by protective enchantments and can only be opened by me." He knew that wasn't strictly the truth, as anyone could open it if they had some of his blood, but he was lying to protect not only Eric but himself as well. He continued to explain his search in India as simply as possible, "There was also a letter left for me by Ammun, he left it before he left for Egypt. In it he says that the amulet is useless by itself unless you possesses the correct magic. Those of us without it require a spell book to use the powers of the amulet. So the amulet itself should be harmless enough to give to Mathias."

Eric lifted a sceptical eyebrow and folded his muscular arms. "I would hardly call what happened at the airport harmless, Godric. How harmless could it be?

"From her reaction, I would guess that Sookie has the correct blood magic to use the amulet without the spell book." He looked seriously into Eric's troubled eyes. "But what I don't understand is how it could react to her through the protective enchantments and as to what happened to her...I have no idea. But she should be kept away from it from now on."

"I agree. I didn't understand what was happening. She disappeared around the plane, then I heard her scream. Before I could make it around the plane, it was like a bomb went off. I've never felt anything like that." Eric shook his head remembering, reaching up and touching the trail of dried blood that was still visible down his face and neck.

"But whether Mathias will be able to use the amulet or not, we must hand it over. We have no choice in the matter. What happened tonight will most assuredly have been told to him by now. They will assume the devastation at the airport was caused by the amulet when they find out that was the plane I was on. You can bet Mathias will be on his way here much earlier than the end of the month. We should prepare."

* * *

Sookie came around groggily. She couldn't remember being so sore in her whole life. Every bone in her body ached and her throat felt raw. She tried to open her eyes but they burned with dryness and she blinked rapidly to try and promote moisture. Failing miserably she groaned in discomfort.

"Somebody kill me now." Her voice came out gravelly and she coughed painfully.

"Well I can't do that but can I get y'all some water?"

Sookie sat up quickly as a female voice spoke next to her and she groaned putting her hands to her head as the room began to spin alarmingly. When the room started to settle a bit she felt a steady, warm hand on her arm and she felt a cool glass being put into her hand. She raised it gratefully and drank. The cool water felt good on her raw throat. She coughed again before she spoke.

"What time is it?"

Ginger looked at her watch, "It's just about five."

"And where am I?"

"Fangtasia." Sookie opened her eyes, and the room stayed thankfully still.

"How'd I get here?" Sookie put the cool glass against her forehead rolling it from side to side. Her head felt like it was splitting open, the pain thrumming in time to her pulse. In fact it felt like her whole body ached in time with her heart beat. "And why do I feel so crappy?"

"I dunno. Godric and the boss brought you in last night. We were all sent home an hour early and I got a call this mornin' tellin' me to come in early and look after the boss's girl. Now that you're awake I'm supposed to make you some tea the little doc left for ya."

Sookie closed her eyes and carefully laid back down while Ginger brewed the tea. She spent her time trying to piece together what happened yesterday that would have left her feeling like this. _Did I get beaten? Get into a car accident? _She could remember her meeting with Alcide and Colonel Flood. She could rememberthe bombshell her brother had dropped and then driving to Fangtasia. She remembered Eric telling her Godric was coming back and asking if she wanted to go with him...and then things got a little fuzzy. _Maybe I was hit by the plane when it landed? _The idea made her giggle, which hurt her ribs. She took a couple careful breaths, then tried to work through the fuzz. It felt like it was just on the cusp but she couldn't bring any of it into focus.

"Here's your tea."

Sookie sat up again, slowly, and held out her hands. Holding the steaming mug Sookie looked up at Ginger, "Thank you." Ginger shrugged, gave Sookie a half smile and walked away busying herself behind the bar. Sookie watched her for a minute as she went about prep work for tonight's shift. She was dressed in a bright blue bra under a black lace tank top and a tight grey snakeskin miniskirt. Definitely _not my taste but I guess it works for the clientèle. _She took a sip of the tea, it tastes like uncooked fish and dirty socks, and almost spit it out but she forced herself to swallow and was surprised. The aftertaste was very nice – almost floral. She took another quick mouthful swallowing quickly and almost scalding her tongue and throat in the process. _I assume the little doctor would be Dr. Ludwig...so I trust that drinking this will help me but what the heck is in it? _Sookie spent the next several minutes taking large gulps of the steaming hot tea and trying to come up with the strangest ingredients she could think of, making herself giggle uncontrollably. _Knowing Dr. Ludwig it's not only sugar and spice...so I wonder what snails and puppy dog tails would actually taste like..._

She didn't even notice when she slipped into oblivion again, still giggling.

* * *

Godric woke as he felt the sun slip below the horizon. He rose from the coffin he kept in one of the back rooms of Fangtasia and without a second thought went to check on Sookie. As soon as he walked out into the front he could smell her. She smelled sweeter then usual, a floral scent mixed in with her usual smell. For a moment he was confused till he saw the empty mug of tea lying on it's side by one of her hands. He bent down and lightly traced the line of her face from temple to jaw with his fingertip, and lightly brushed her full bottom lip. He had to smile as her lips curved up in her sleep without waking. He kissed her tenderly and straightened as Eric approached.

"Is she alright?"

"Her fever has broken. I think she will be fine." He turned around, looking up into Eric's face, "As to whether we will be when Mathias gets here – well that is less certain. We should go to your office and get our story straight." He looked back down at Sookie who had begun to frown in her sleep, "Sookie should rest without worry for a little while yet. Things will be uncertain enough when she wakes." Eric nodded, gave Sookie a long lingering look and led the way from the room.

* * *

Sookie woke to the wonderful feeling of a brush gently pulling through her hair. She could feel nimble fingers deftly dealing with the nats and tangles. She kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the sensation.

"I know you're awake, the change in your heart beat gave you away." It was a voice Sookie didn't recognize. But whoever it was female and had a foreign accent Sookie didn't recognize. She could hear the smile in it and cautiously opened an eye, but it seemed all her earlier aches and pains had vanished. _So it was magic tea..._Sookie was glad she'd had so many years of experience hiding her facial expression because the woman gently brushing her hair was not only a vampire but it was the gorgeous new dancer who had winked at her the other night.

"Are you in any pain? Should I make you more tea?" Sookie didn't think it was fair that anyone that beautiful should also have a voice that could melt butter. A perfectly shaped eyebrow arched over beautiful glittering green eyes questioningly.

"N-no thank you. I feel better." Sookie coughed to clear her throat and sat up carefully.

"Your hair is now tangle free." Her accented voice was full of satisfaction. "Would you like anything else to drink? Or eat maybe?"

Sookie's jaw almost dropped. She had to be the nicest vampire Sookie had ever met. The look on her face reminded Sookie of someone, but who evaded her for the moment.

"No, thank you for askin', but what I could really use is a shower," she looked down at the silky white robe that seemed to be all she was wearing, "and some clothes?" She pulled the robe more tightly around her. Next to this beauty Sookie doubted a shower and a change of clothes would make her feel less plain but at least she could feel less grubby, and being dressed would at least help her feel less awkward. Yvette smiled at her in understanding, flashing perfectly Hollywood white teeth, but her brows drew together apologetically, "I'm sorry, no shower, but we do have a wash cloth and a bathroom sink. The door doesn't lock so I will guard the door while you get yourself cleaned up. And I will also try to find you something to change into."

Sookie gave her a tentative smile. "Thank you for being so nice..." Sookie let the sentence hang since she had no idea what her name was.

"My name is Yvette," she said and her lips lifted at the corners, "And I'm just following orders." Yvette winked at her again. She led the way out of the main bar to the bathroom she had used after the attack by the former bartender Long Shadow. She handed Sookie two cloths and close the door behind her. Sookie was almost afraid to look in the mirror. _Judging by the way I felt yesterday I bet I'm black and blue. _Her head lifted and she peeked at her reflection. Her jaw dropped unbecomingly in surprise as she registered that there was not a mark on her! Opening the robe she looked down in amazement at her body, there wasn't a scratch or bruise to be seen.

_What happened to me?_ She splashed cold water onto her face and gripped the edges of the sink tightly.

* * *

Yvette waited outside the bathroom door, a cruel smile on her lips. _I'll have to be wary of Eric and his maker, they can't know I had any part in their pet's demise..._Smiling to herself she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She wiped the smile off her face as she opened the door and walked through.

"I found you some clothes." She held up the red sparkly bustier and black leather pants. Sookie took them with reluctance but was obviously trying to be polite. She kept a sneer off her face as Sookie held the clothes against her body. _It's not like this ordinary little human will look half as good as I do in them, and she'll probably stretch them out...but she has to trust me...give the clothes, act the part...then when she least expects it...kill her._

"I'm sorry if they're not your taste, but they're all I had here." She had struck just the right tone of apology and defensiveness. Sookie looked over at her both embarrassed and apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem ungrateful – I'm just not sure they'll fit." She looked down at the pants in her hands. "I've never worn leather before."

"Well there's only one way to know. Put them on. I'll be right outside."

She backed out of the room, hiding her scathing thoughts behind a smile. _Stupid cow._ She turned and almost ran smack into Eric's broad chest.

"Oh! Well hello there."

"What are you doing here? Were is Sookie?"

"I was just helping out your little human. She is very sweet. And she's behind me changing into some clothes. All you boys left her with was a robe." Eric did not look happy with her accusing tone but she held her ground, staring up at him defiantly. "Did you bring her something to wear?"

At his taken aback expression she gave him a superior smile. "That's what I thought. She'll be out in a minute." Yvette changed her expression to one of polite interest. "And while we wait I was wondering if you'd had a chance to think about my proposal? The calendars will bring in a lot of money, not to mention business, and I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but all I need is your say so and I can book the photographer. Fangtasia could use the image boost."

Eric's face went totally blank. She could tell her words had effected him, now all she could do is wait and see if it was the one she desired. _He must see me as good for him, and that pesky cow as a hindrance to his ambitions! I have to make him see!_

She kept her face steady and blank as Eric studied her. Relief flooded through her as a corner of his mouth twitched upward. "Call your photographer. And when she's done can you tell Sookie that we are waiting for her in my office."

Yvette watched Eric walk away with a deeper satisfaction than she had felt since she had been turned two years ago. _Everything is falling nicely into place. _She allowed herself a small smile of victory but hastily rearranged her features into light annoyance and boredom when she felt eyes on her. She leaned up against the wall in a very human posture of waiting, and quickly scanned the bar around her. There were several employees around, both human and vampire, but she didn't see any of them paying particular attention to her. A couple cast curious looks her way, but none lasted long enough to be out of the ordinary. She was used to being looked at after all. Sookie came out of the bathroom, interrupting any further observations.

Much to Yvette's dismay, the clothes fit Sookie and were in fact very flattering, though the pants were a little bit too long.

"See you look very nice." She gave Sookie an appreciative look from head to toe. _If I didn't hate her, I would enjoy feeding from her. _Her fangs ran down a bit involuntarily as she thought of all the violent things she wanted to do to her. Sookie blushed a bit and ducked her head. Yvette felt eyes on them again and turned quickly catching the bartender Jamie staring at them. His eyes flicked to her every once in awhile but his gaze seemed locked on Sookie standing beside her. Yvette could read the hunger on his face from here. _Hmmm...ally or pawn...?_

Disregarding him for the moment she turned back to Sookie, "Eric and his maker are waiting for you in his office."

Sookie's head came up and met Yvette's eyes straight on. "Thank you...for everything." She gestured down at herself.

"You're welcome, now go." She gave her a light push. "Eric isn't someone you keep waiting."

Godric was on the phone when Eric walked back into the office, and the look on his maker's face was far from happy. Eric waited, mind racing, as Godric finished on the phone. Godric's face was calm, his eyes darker and more brooding than usual. Eric kept silent to allow him time to think. When he spoke, his voice was a brooding as his eyes. Eric knew his maker had been hoping to take the amulet to Mathias's territory, but judging from the look on Godric's face, that was no longer an option.

"Mathias has already left."

"There is nothing to do but wait, then."

Godric spoke to himself like he had not heard.

"I should not have come back. I should have taken the amulet straight to Mathias. I fear I have put us all in more danger than we were already in." His voice was quiet and full of guilt.

"You could not have anticipated Sookie's reaction to the necklace, and Mathias would have come for it at the end of the month anyway. At least we have the amulet to bargain with."

"You're right." But his voice didn't sound any more optimistic. Godric's head lifted at the same time Eric felt the surge through his blood. A second later there was a light knock at the door. Godric moved swiftly, opening the door and simultaneously pulling her into his arms. Through their bond he felt her love and happiness as Godric held her, and he felt his own physical response to her emotions almost overpower him. His entire body tingled with the need for action, his fangs running out as he felt his excitement rising.

"Sookie can you reign in your emotions a little bit, we have some things to discuss before you can do any of the things you're thinking about."

Sookie shot him a look over Godric's shoulder that was at once sheepish, annoyed, and disappointed. He laughed quietly to himself.

"Eric is right. Business first, then I can give you a proper hello." His voice held a promise that a shiver through her and led her by the hand to the chair across from where Eric was sitting in front of his desk, and resumed his seat in Eric's usual chair. "First things first, what do you remember of yesterday's incident?"

Sookie looked back and forth between them a blank look on her face and she gripped her hands tightly together between her legs. "I remember everything up that happened yesterday up until the plane landed, then everything gets fuzzy...What happened? Why can't I remember?"

Eric exchanged a loaded look with Godric. _How much will he tell her?_

Godric was quiet, watching her closely. Eric took advantage of the silence to take what she was wearing. He felt his fangs drop out a little further. _She sure does make it hard to focus on the task at hand..._, though the look was not quite her usual innocent self, she would make a magnificent addition to his staff. She filled out the bustier and black leather pants in a most appetizing way. And he did so love her in red.

"I found the amulet."

Godric's statement was flat and was like a slap bringing him back to the real reason they were all here tonight. He watched as her look of annoyance shattered replaced with a look of enthusiasm.

"Really? Where is it?" She looked back and forth between them like she was expecting one of them to pull it out of their pockets. It took almost ten seconds for their mood to penetrate her brain and her smile fell off her face. "What? What's wrong?"

"Sookie when you met me at the hanger yesterday you ran up and hugged me and the amulet reacted. We're not quite sure what happened. You stiffened in my arms and began screaming. There was a flash of light and then a concussion of power so great it destroyed most of the airport around us." She looked like she couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"I blew up the airport?"

"Yes."

"Where's the amulet now?"

"Hidden."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"We don't know Sookie, our first priority was you. You fell to the ground unconscious, then began to burn with fever."

"And you called Dr. Ludwig to treat me." It was a statement not a question but Godric answered anyway.

"Yes."

"Well if I'm okay and you don't care whether anyone at the airport was hurt why are you both looking at me like that? Do we need to pay for the damages?"

For the first time Godric smiled. "No Sookie, that is not the consequence that we need to talk to you about. I was being followed by Mathias's people, tracking my progress in finding the amulet. Someone was there when I landed and saw everything that happened. Mathias is on his way."

Sookie leapt from her seat, "WHAT?!"

Eric reached out and pulled her back down. "It's okay, he won't be here in the next five minutes. It's alright, you can calm down."

She sat back down but both vampires could feel that she was not about to calm down.

"So when will he be here?!"

She demanded impatiently. Godric's lips pressed together in obvious reluctance, "He will probably be here by tomorrow night."

Sookie's heart rate accelerated and she started to breathe heavily, but when she spoke her voice was surprisingly steady. "So what's the plan?"

Eric admired her feistiness. He put little stock in the ability of humans to deal rationally in times f great stress, but Sookie rose to the occasion with a fire that spoke to the warrior he once was.

Sookie could feel them getting closer. She searched to nondescript little neighbourhood streets below. There were three different street lights she could see before the next road, the large apartment buildings cast long shadows into the road, leaving many places in deep darkness her eyes couldn't penetrate. Godric and Eric were standing out in the open on the sidewalk just below her, out in the open waiting. Neither showed any obvious signs of tension, but she could feel that they weren't as calm inside as they looked. Their alertness combined with her own impatience was making her twitchy. She'd tried using her power a couple times to search the streets but she kept getting interference from all the people sleeping peacefully in their apartments. Especially from the guy whose apartment she now stood in. To try and calm down a bit she went over the plan as they had described it to her, for the thousandth time: Mathias and his goons would show up, Godric would hand over the amulet, in exchange for their safety.

It sounded simple, but she knew it had a lot of potential to go wrong. _Otherwise why would they hold it so far from Fangtasia or any of Eric's other businesses? _When she'd asked, Eric had looked at her like she'd asked them why they weren't doing the exchange during the day. "_I don't want them interrupting my businesses, scaring away customers"_

Godric had also chimed in with an angle she hadn't thought of. "_We also don't want Mathias or his guards hurting anyone to try and bully us into handing over the amulet without agreeing to our terms._"

So they were meeting them in some random place downtown Shreveport. Right now she was sitting on some stranger's couch while he slept in a vampire induced sleep in the back bedroom. They didn't want the vampires anywhere near her house this time, because it was isolated and they were not sure what Mathias and his entourage would do if they really wanted in – they had mentioned burning down her house, which had been a less than pleasant thought. Plus she couldn't get within twenty feet of the stone without hearing the whispers and having her whole body go numb, so sitting in her house with them just outside wouldn't work anyway. It was only when she'd reached the third floor of the apartment building that she'd been able to think clearly again.

Another reason she was sitting here alone on a strangers couch was Tara. Sookie had not bent one inch in her insistence that Tara be left in the dark about the imminent visit and that she be left at the house. She had even gone so far as to suggest to Tara that she should spend the night over at her mother's o Lafayette's. So now here she was, anxiously watching the street from three stories up, trying not to freak out.

It was as if they materialized out of the dark. Not there one second, and there the next. She rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't starting to hallucinate due to stress. But when she opened her eyes again, they were there, standing under the lights in the middle of the street. It was almost a relief to see them arrive, the waiting finally over. There were more of them than last time, Sookie counted eight including Mathias. And she watched with a growing sense of panic as they spread out and surrounded Godric and Eric, who continued to stand straight and apparently unconcerned. Sookie felt a strong urge to laugh or cry hysterically as she watched Mathias step out of the circle and stand in front of his lackeys. She stifled it viciously and concentrated on watching as both Godric and Eric bowed to the terrifying Council member, and she wished with all her might that she had the ability to read a vampire's mind, hear what they were planning to do to two of the most important people in her universe. _What will I do if I lose them too?_ She though and a wild wave of despair fluttered under her ribs like a caged bird. _Could I survive it?_

Godric watched them approach and kept himself under tight control. There was nothing to do now but go through with the plan and pray to whatever god may be up there that it worked out in their favour.

He and Eric bowed simultaneously as Mathias stepped forward. The Council member's agitation showed in his wild and restless movements and the coldness in his eyes. He stopped in front of them, taking in every nuance of their expressions and posture, _probably trying to determine what we're up to, _Godric thought to himself. Mathias straightened up out of his crouch and gave them a smile that was welcoming and threatening at the same time. With a swift glance Godric assessed the rest of the armed vampires that surrounded him. Most carried knives or other weapons and all were baring their teeth at him just waiting for the order to attack. _Interesting that though he could kill us himself, he brings so many vampires with him...Does he think we plan to attack him? Perhaps he thinks we have others just waiting for a signal to attack? Or maybe he just doesn't plan on letting us live and doesn't want to take any chances..._ Regardless of the motives, Godric decided it was time to break the silence and get the ball rolling.

"Welcome back so soon Mathias-" He was interrupted by a viscous snarl from just behind Mathias, it cut off abruptly as Mathias made a swift gesture with his hand and continued to eye them coldly.

"You and your child here should be down on your knees begging me for forgiveness so that I will consider sparing your lives if Corba's story is true."

"Well then I guess the first question I must ask is what is Corba's story?"

Godric allowed only polite interest to show in his voice. Beside him Eric was standing tall and straight and ready for combat. The emotions of the group surrounding them were palpable in the air: they wanted to rend something limb from limb, and if Godric didn't say the right things now, they would surely be that something.

Mathias chuckled softly to himself but there was nothing reassuring in it. "You were always a cool one Godric. I like that. But it also means that you could be betraying me right now. Corba tells me you have found the amulet and that you planned to keep it from me, that you lied to him in India. But that you were given away when you tried to use it at the airport, when you landed, and caused a great deal of damage, or so I hear on the news."

Godric bowed his head. "I have found the amulet, yes," again there was a viscous snarl but this time triumphant, once again cut off by an angry gesture from Mathias. His face showed no emotion but his fangs had sprung forward and his dark eyes seemed to glow. And the vampires surrounding them took a simultaneous step forward.

"But I never planned on keeping it from you."

Mathias's head tilted to the side, his black eyes regarding him closely.

"Did you not?"

Unable to hold himself back Corba stepped forward and spoke out, "Then why would you lie to me in India? Why did you not hand over the amulet then?" Mathias shot him a look that shut his mouth on whatever he was going to say next and he meekly bowed his head and took a step back and behind Mathias.

"Is this not true?"

"It is, and it isn't."

Mathias's voice became dangerous, "Explain."

Godric took the chunk of rock out of the bag at his side and tossed it to Mathias whose hand snatched it out of the air. He looked down at the apparently plain rock, turning it over and over in his hands.

"What is this? I am not in the mood for games." He watched Godric with cold, dark, merciless eyes, his brow set in warning. He was not about to put up with anything he considered foolish.

"That is the amulet." Godric replied calmly. "Ammun gave it magical protection." He let that sink in for a moment before continuing. "There were two reasons I did not hand over the amulet in India, the first and most obvious – though I knew this rock contained the amulet, for I could not crush it, I could not figure out the enchantment that protected it. I needed time to puzzle it out. And I thought I had the time since you gave me till the end of the month."

Mathias looked up from the rock, which Godric had seen him try to crush himself, but to no avail. "And I take it from the incident at the airport you were able to figure it out?"

"Yes."

"Then what was the second reason?"

"Corba."

Mathias looked amused. "What about him?"

"If I gave him the rock without knowing how to break the enchantment, how could I know that the deal would stand? How could I know my family would be safe?" Godric raised an eyebrow in innocent enquiry. "I called as soon as I could but was told you were already on your way."

Mathias half turned to Corba behind him, "Is this true?"

Corba cowered slightly, "Yes master, I received a call earlier tonight from your office. He did make the call and when he found you were not there he set up this meeting."

Mathias's teeth snapped together audibly and Corba stopped speaking.

Turning back to Godric, he regarded him through slitted eyes, "It seems my anger has been misplaced." The circle of vampires surrounding them gave a collective shiver, "I should have known you would not betray me."

Godric bowed again. Once he had straightened Mathias asked the question Godric had been waiting for. "So how did you break the enchantment?"

"I will show you Mathis, of course, the amulet is yours, but I must ask that your word be given not to hurt any of my family. Does our original deal stand?"

"If I walk away from here tonight with the amulet, the deal stands and you and your family can go back to life as usual."

Nodding Godric took a step forward, and held out his hand for the stone. Mathias put it in his hand.

Godric bit his finger and wiped his blood along the edge of the rock, and a crack appeared and shone as if lit from inside. Separating the two halves carefully he held out the glowing portion to Mathias. With only a brief moment of hesitation, Mathias dipped his hand into the light and lifted out the amulet on its golden chain. It glittered, catching all the light in the area and throwing it back out in prisms of light. Mathias carefully lifted it over his head.

"I can feel its power!" He smiled exultantly.

_Do not let it react to Sookie's presence again, let her be far enough away_...He had tried to insist to Sookie that she should be far away from the meeting not only for her own safety but also for theirs in case the amulet felt her presence again and decided to blow a crater in the street, but she'd proven unmovable in her own insistence that she had to see what was going on or she'd do something reckless. Godric would have had her held bodily but her powers had been showing up more and more lately, and he couldn't be sure she wouldn't be desperate enough not to burn down Fangtasia to get to them. So reluctantly he'd given in and they'd chosen an apartment three stories up in the nearest apartment building just behind them. He and Eric had agreed that it shouldn't happen anywhere near the people or places they had under their care, but should be somewhere fairly public so Mathias would be less likely to cause some sort of incident. High-ranking or not, making trouble in someone else's territory was a punishable offence, and would bring what he was doing to the attention of the others on the Council.

Everything seemed to be going according to plan, so far. Mathias seemed to be singularly occupied with the amulet now, and didn't seem likely to turn his attention from it any time soon. He could wait patiently, but he could feel the tension still thrumming through the vampires that circled them, and Eric was practically vibrating beside him.

"So where is the great concussion of power witnessed at the airport?" Mathias's voice was barely above a whisper, his attention still riveted on the object in his hands.

Keeping his face perfectly calm he feigned a look of slight confusion, "It must have been a consequence of breaking the seal the first time."

Mathias brought it up to eye level, looking at it with undisguised hunger. He stroked it gently, sending rainbows dancing over Godric and Eric.

Finally tearing himself away from the object of two thousand years of coveting, his eyes met Godric's, and without taking his eyes off him he jerked his head back and the vampires that had surrounded them pulled back into a tight group behind Mathias.

"I hope our next visit is longer." Godric was surprised at how sincere Mathias sounded. "Take care of yourself child." He turned to go but turned back just as he reached the edge of the circle of light cast by the street lamp with a less than happy expression, "Oh and I think it goes without saying that you should not attempt to meet the sun or any other silly suicide attempts without coming and talking to me first."

"I understand," Godric inclined his head in a gesture of submission and apology, "You can be sure I will not be so hasty and show such poor manners again."

"Be sure you don't." Mathias's dark eyes seemed to glow slightly in the deep shadows and then they were gone.

Sookie watched the silent scene below her with rapt attention. She'd found herself pressed up against the cool glass of the window that gave her a view of the street below, on a few occasions without realizing she had done it and had to pull back in case one of the vampires looked up and saw her. She was so totally focused on the scene through the window that she almost jumped out of her skin when the occupant of this stellar bachelor pad gave a particularly loud snore. Her heart pounded in her chest at the surge of adrenaline and she brought her hand up to her chest, laughing a little nervously.

"It's good you can laugh about all this," Sookie spun around, almost losing her balance in her haste, at the sound of the woman's voice coming from behind her. "I'd be a wreck!"

She frantically searched the shadows of the little apartment, but could only see the vaguest outline.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" She backed up a step and focused on the form with all her might, trying not to show how frightened she was. _Oh Lord, they saw me watching! But how'd she get in here? The guy's not awake to let her in..._But no matter how hard she concentrated she couldn't hear any thoughts from the unknown woman, but she wasn't a void like a vampire mind was to her. Sookie couldn't pick up any thoughts, but when she focused really hard on her she felt like her head was full of cotton. Like whoever she was somehow blocking Sookie's telepathy. She could make out a quiet, muffled buzz but nothing else. _What is she!? _With a quiet laugh the figure stepped forward into the light cast through the window from the street lights, Sookie took a firm grip on the wooden stake hidden in the front pocket of her cargo pants in reflex. _The stake may not be able to kill whatever she is but maybe I can wound her enough to get away..._

"I asked you who you are." She tried to keep her voice from wavering as she felt her hairs stand on end, and her heart beat take off sprinting under her rib cage.

"I think the who is second to the what." The voice was pleasant enough and pitched to put her at ease, but Sookie felt all her muscles tighten in readiness for swift action if necessary.

The person that stood before her was quite tall and very beautiful. She had long dark hair with surprising reddish highlights that shone in the harsh light streaming into the apartment through the windows. Her eyes were almost abnormally large in her face, almond shaped and dark and immediately made her think of an animated Disney princess if they were suddenly brought to life. Her skin was as pale as milk and had an odd quality to it. It looked glossy and thin, and it strongly reminded Sookie of a juicy plum, ready to burst with sweet juice if bitten into. Her legs seemed to go on forever and she had a figure any Victoria's Secret model would die for. She was dressed in the latest trend, a long dark sweater that hugged her every curve and tight black leggings that were partly covered by shiny knee high brown high-heeled boots.

"Hello. I'm sorry to pop out at you like this, I realize it isn't the best way to introduce myself but when I saw the opportunity I had to take it. My name is Claudine." She smiled at her in a friendly way and showed off her perfectly white teeth. The smile slipped off her face as Sookie showed no sign of trusting her just yet.

"So Claudine, what are you? And what are you doing here?"

Claudine perked up a little at that, and pulled some of her hair back away from her ear. Sookie could see it was longer than a human ear would be and came to a definite point, "I'm a fairy. And I'm here because of you."

Her big eyes regarded Sookie from head to toe with careful assessment and interest. Sookie could feel no sense of threat coming from her, but she'd felt her heart skip a beat hearing that she was the reason this creature – fairy – was here for her.

"What do you mean you're here for me?" She couldn't help the slightly forlorn sound of her question. And braced herself, taking a firmer grip on the stake. "Are you here with Mathias?" She was far more proud of the aggressiveness in her tone.

Claudine's face wrinkled in disgust and amusement. "No, I don't run with vampires." She shook her head and her dark hair seemed to dance around her. "I came because of you. I heard your call yesterday. I'd never felt anything like it." Her head cocked to the side, her eyes bright and inquisitive. "How did you do it?"

Before Sookie could answer, Claudine's head snapped up and she moved quickly toward Sookie and the window. Sookie herself felt a sudden pull down to the scene outside, whispers suddenly sounding in her head, blocking out all other thoughts. Sookie turned in a trance, and watched Mathias settle the amulet around his neck. The whispers became more intense and it was like a mist was coming before her eyes. She tried blinking rapidly to clear her vision, but it didn't help. She felt strong hands lift her and then the couch sink around her, smelling strongly of cigarette smoke. She felt soft fingers trace the lines of her face, but her mind seemed unable to focus. Images kept floating in front of her eyes, and she felt a little nauseous. Everything felt like she was in a dream, from the random sensations that came to her clear as a bell to the misty quality the room still seemed to have when she was able to open her eyes.

"Can you hear me?" The voice seemed to come from a long way off, and she could hear both worry and elation. To her own surprise she found she could answer.

"Yes." _This must be what drugs are like_. She thought groggily.

"I am here to help you, child. I must go now but I will find you tomorrow and explain what I can. But know that I am a friend."

"Okay." Sookie looked up into the dark almond eyes, _pretty, _and could see the sincerity shining in them. She felt like she was on a cloud of good feelings and then the strong urge to sleep.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Review this Story/Chapter


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: All Hallows Eve

He'd sent Eric back to Fangtasia; first as a precaution to make sure Mathias had kept his word and secondly, to have Sookie all to himself for a little while. Eric had given him a knowing smirk and left without comment. As he'd stepped into the elevator he couldn't help but think about all that had happened in the last few months.

_For years we existed in shadow, then the Council announces our presence to the world, and for the first time in centuries I am finally able to interact with humans as myself. But of course, with what I am, they could never accept such a terrifying presence in their midst. So instead of being able to finally change, I find I am more stuck in ways than ever...the fear in their eyes...It's no wonder sects like the Fellowship are popping up everywhere – we've forgotten, as a species, what it is to respect. We demanded the freedom to live amongst them as ourselves but we give them no credit for being the world we wanted to join. Being held by the Fellowship showed me just how big the rift between us is. And then Sookie sweeps in...and changed everything. She picked me up in her wake and showed me a life I never thought could exist again. She is my light, my heart, my life. I know now that everything that happened was meant to happen to bring her to me. I lived in misery for centuries waiting but I didn't know what I was waiting for. I was waiting for her._

_My mysterious Sookie. She is obviously part fae, her powers just beginning to manifest themselves._

_How she has managed to survive such interest from our world, from some of the most powerful of our world, is proof of her power. No other mortal could capture so many of us...Whatever watches over her is powerful. But if she is fae, to which sect does she belong? How and when did it enter her family? When? Now that Mathias has the amulet will she be safe? _

_And what about the Yakshas? I still owe her a debt. Would my finding the book put Sookie in danger? Perhaps I should simply find a witch to fulfil the guardians needs..._

His thoughts were interrupted as soon as he got off the elevator. Something tickled the edge of his awareness. Something was different than when they had left Sookie here a few hours ago. In the blink of an eye he was knocking on the door to the apartment.

"Sookie? It's Godric, let me in." His nose twitched as the unfamiliar smell met his nose. His fangs sprang forward and his pupils dilated, he felt a growl start deep in his chest. He licked his lips, and closed his eyes breathing the intoxicating scent in deeply.

"Sookie, let me in."

His voice had become more seductive without intending to. A small part of his mind was becoming very frightened at her continued non-compliance and was screaming warnings at him, but most of his mind was still possessed by the delicious scent that was driving the monster inside him crazy with hunger.

"Sookie!" His knocking became more insistent. He could sense her on the other side of the door, but he couldn't hear any movement.

Barely controlling his strength he twisted the knob and pushed open the door, the door jam splintered as the lock broke and Godric stepped over the threshold. He spotted her sprawled unconscious on the couch. _What happened! _

The sudden surge of fear cleared his brain and quickly he knelt down, pressing his fingers to the artery in her neck and checking her for injuries. When the shock had passed and he saw no mark on her that would account for her state, he sat back on his heels, studying her face.

It was then that the smell seeped into his consciousness again. It was much stronger here. He leaned over her, breathing deeply. Whatever intoxicating scent perfumed the room also clung to Sookie. And without conscious thought he lowered himself on top of her and let his fangs sink into her throat. Her forehead wrinkled and she moaned beneath him as he drank in ecstasy oblivious to everything else.

It was the quick, sharp pain in her neck that finally brought her up out of the dreams. And for a disorienting minute she couldn't remember where she was or why there seemed to be a weight on top of her. She felt him rub against her – it was definitely a him, and an excited him to boot - and reality slammed into her, painfully. All at once she could feel his fangs, and the strange sensation of him feeding: it was both pleasurable and painful. And as the memories from earlier tonight flooded back through her frightened brain she panicked – _MATHIAS! _And before she could stop herself she began to struggle. A small part of her brain screamed at her to stop that it would only make matters worse, but the majority of her brain was stuck in flight mode and just wanted to get away.

His fingers tightened painfully on her shoulders and she felt a growl building in his chest. Anger exploded within her, surging through her veins and clearing her mind – _the stake! It's in my pocket. _Quickly her hand, thankfully still free, wiggled into her pocket and gripped the thick wooden stake that was being squashed painfully against her with her attackers weight fully on top of her. The stake was almost free of her pocket when she heard him moan her name against her neck and the now free stake fell from her suddenly numb fingers.

"Godric!?"

He rubbed his face next to hers before lifting himself up on his arms above her, a smile on his bloody lips, fangs still fully extended and a dreamy look in his eyes.

Sookie was so shocked she couldn't move even though she was now only pinned beneath him from the waist down. _What the-_! Her anger and indignation flared again as his tongue licked his full bottom, lip, his eyes closing in pleasure and his pelvis pushing her down into the couch in a very erotic motion, for which she was in no mood.

"What the _HELL_ are you doing! You scared the freakin' crap outta me! _Get off_!"

It was as if he was hearing her words from far off, but she watched as his eyes snapped open as her tone came to his attention. His face twisted in horror and before she could take another breath he was off her and standing with his back to the window staring at her, his face full of remorse.

She sat up slowly, putting a hand to her neck where the new bite throbbed a bit. _That is definitely a more erotic experience when sex is involved._ She closed her eyes as a wave of vertigo hit, big black spot obscured her vision and the room swayed alarmingly. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and focused on breathing in and out slowly till the world seemed to steady. Just as her head began to clear a horrible thought popped into her head, O_h my goodness! What if he was feeding from me because he was hurt! _

She staggered to her feet and took a quick step toward him, "Are you hurt? Did Mathias attack you!?" She felt what blood was left in her blood leave her face as the next, most obvious question occurred to her. "Where's Eric!?" She spun around, desperately searching the shadows of the room, but not seeing or sensing anyone but the guy sleeping in the back and his neighbours across the hall.

She felt another wave of panic sweep through her, and her guts clench in anticipation of bad news. She spun back to Godric expecting to see grief on his face, but all she saw was caution, and deep in his eyes there was something that made her already clenched stomach do back flips. She noticed with some apprehension that he was no longer breathing. Her hands tightened into fists and she felt her nails biting into her palms.

He took a cautious step toward her, his voice carefully controlled. "Sookie Eric is fine. I am fine. Mathias left without a fight. I sent Eric back to Fangtasia to make sure everyone there is safe and accounted for. There is no longer anything to fear."

She felt such relief at his words that it seemed to sap the last of her strength and she staggered back over to the couch and sank down onto it.

"Oh thank you Jesus."

"Yes, we were quite lucky."

She looked up at him, noting the tension in his body and the fists at his side.

"Then what's wrong?"

It seemed to take a huge effort, but Godric's hands relaxed at his sides. "It's the way you smell."

Her body jerked in surprise, and she cautiously pulled her shirt away from her and sniffed it, but she could smell nothing out of the ordinary.

"You don't smell bad Sookie." She could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice layered over the tension, and she looked up at him with a quick glare. "You smell fantastic...irresistible." His nostrils flared and his tongue came out again to lick his lips. "Was there anyone up here with you?"

His eyes opened and he tried to focus on her in a serious manner. Her face screwed up as she felt the edges of a memory flutter on the cusp of consciousness. "Maybe it wasn't a dream." She murmured to herself.

"What wasn't a dream?" Godric made his way cautiously to her side and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, turning his body to face her but keeping a small distance between them.

"There was a woman here, very pretty. Long dark hair, big dark eyes. She said her name was Claudine. She told me I called her, but I don't remember calling anyone..."

"Was there anything else about her?"

Sookie thought hard and remembered her pulling her dark hair away from her ears, "Yes, she was a fairy!" She looked up at him excitedly and moved closer to him, but as she did he abruptly moved further away from her.

He nodded solemnly to himself, and stared off out the window. When he spoke his voice was quiet. "Can you forgive me Sookie? I wasn't prepared and the smell...was so strong..."

He looked at her, his ancient eyes sad and questioning. She shimmied toward him, closing the space between them on the couch, and was relieved that he didn't pull away from her again. She took his hand in hers.

"Of course I forgive you. It just scared me that's all. I didn't know it was you."

He reached down and came up with the stake, one side of his mouth lifting. "Yes I can understand how waking up to being fed upon by an unknown vampire, without your permission, in a stranger's apartment might frighten you a bit." Though nothing showed in his face or voice, she could feel him pulling back from her and something still lurked deep in his eyes that made her uneasy. She squeezed his hand tightly in her own, "But now that I know it's you, why don't you just ask me properly?" She gave him a saucy wink and smiled coyly while her insides tightened nervously.

He smiled but she knew it was for her sake and that he still felt bad.

Her face lit up in a mischievous smile as she thought of something. Before he could say anything she hoisted herself up and onto his lap, trapping his hands beneath her at his sides. With her own hands free, she ran them through his hair and down his face, over his shoulders, and across his chest.

"Or maybe I should just pin _you_ down, and have my way with you." She saw his pupils dilate as she pressed herself against him, and she leaned in close, taking his earlobe in her teeth lightly.

"It's only fair."

Slowly she started unbuttoning his shirt while her lips kissed him lightly, teasingly, along his neck. He shivered beneath her, but made no move to stop her.

"Sookie..." her name was a throaty groan and she smiled against his skin, her teeth flashing out and nipping him. He convulsed beneath her.

"Oh no you don't. Just sit here and take it. Right now is my time to play."

Her teeth grazed his shoulder as she pulled the material down his shoulders. Her lips traced his tattoo and he shifted beneath her again. His hard cock straining against her, and she felt a stab of lust streak through her, along with the recent blood loss it all combined to make her feel quite giddy.

She pulled back and he groaned at the loss of contact.

She was driving him wild with her light, teasing touch. His head was swimming with her fantastic scent, her arousal mixing with the heady fairy scent was enough to make him cum right now but he longed to be deep inside her and to hear her screaming his name. That thought was the center of his universe; her touch, the only thing he could sense.

With a growl he couldn't stand it any longer. Sookie yelped as she suddenly found herself pressed firmly against the wall. His mouth hungrily covered hers as she tried to protest. Abandoning any further protests she threw her arms around him, clutching him to her.

"Oh Godric, I want you now." She managed a desperate whisper as his lips trailed down her neck, and she drew a much needed breath. Her heart was hammering in her chest as he pulled back to look into her eyes. He pressed himself more firmly against her, and she felt a lance of pure lust rush through her at the feel of his hard cock.

"Then you shall have me." His eyes were hungry, his fangs gleaming in the light filtering through the window. With one hand she quickly fumbled with the buttons of their pants as his lips found the spot on her neck that made her shiver and melt at the same time. Her hand slipped into his pants and gripped him firmly, stroking. He groaned into her shoulder, his teeth grazing the skin.

"I want you right now." He pressed himself into her hand, his hips jerking involuntarily. "Please." She was ready for him, he could smell it. Her arousal engulfing them both like a drug.

One hand gripped the back of her head, pulling it back as he buried half his cock in her. He hissed in satisfaction as he buried himself to the hilt inside her.

"Oh my Sookie, you feel so good."

"Oh Godric! Oh God!"

He kept her pinned against the wall as he buried himself in her again and again. His tempo increasing in time with her moans. It was too much for her oversensitive body and she came. Her pussy tightening on him, milking him. His mouth claimed hers again, his tongue plundering her mouth as he fucked her.

He thrust himself into her again and again as he felt his own orgasm building. He pounded her ruthlessly into the wall as he came deep inside her. His orgasm triggered her again and she rode the waves of pleasure with him as his hips slowly coming to a stop.

His lips tenderly kissed her face as she slowly brought her breathing back under control. Looking into his face, she lost herself in the ancient depths in his eyes.

"In two thousand years I have never had another affect me so deeply." His finger delicately traced her features as he looked at her with wonder. "You are truly a wonder."

She tried not to ruin the moment by rolling her eyes as she felt her face heat.

"No. What's amazing is that you love me. You're too good for me, Godric. All I do is bring you trouble."

His brows drew down in a slight frown. "No, älskade." His hand stroked her hair, "You bring me joy."

Saturday, October 24, 2009

"I'm getting really annoyed with people threatening me to get what they want! I mean can't they just ask?" Sookie threw her hands up in exasperation. She knew she looked and sounded childish but right now she really didn't care. It was making her feel better. It had been five days since Mathias and his cronies had come for the amulet, five days since the mysterious Claudine had shown up and revealed herself to be a fairy, and five days since Sookie had had a good night's sleep.

Tara was curled up on the couch watching Sookie with a speculative expression on her face and Sookie didn't have to look into her mind to know her thoughts.

"I KNOW! I know! I'm being childish and unrealistic, but..." she threw herself down beside Tara on the couch.

"You just want Sam to give you next Saturday off."

Shooting a guilty look over at her best friend and roommate she ducked her head, "Maybe." Sighing she ran her hands through her hair. "It's just both Eric and Godric have been hinting at something coming up for Halloween and they will be expecting me to go. Even Pam's excited and talking in cryptic little word games...and I have to work until nine or Sam's threatened to fire me!"

"You know he's not actually going to. Sam would never fire you. But you've been away a lot in the last few months and Arelene wants to take the kids out this year, she's still feelin' bad about leavin' 'em alone before, so she and Terry are gunna take 'em around. Even Crystal's cuttin' out early to go to some party with Jason."

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Sookie held her hands up in surrender. "Not everything is about me. I guess I'm just a little touchy about being threatened because of everything that's happened lately."

"Maybe he saw how well it seemed to work for them, so he thought he'd give it a try..." Tara tried to suppress her smile, but the corners of her mouth were twitching. Sookie tried to glare at her friend but felt her own lips traitorously twitch in response.

"And if it's any consolation, I'll be right there with ya. Mama keeps tryin' to get me to go to this special mass they're havin' at her church, but there's no fuckin' way I'm goin'. I may not have anythin' to do that night, but there's no way I'm spendin' it with a bunch of over-zealous religious freaks."

"Well then why don't you come to Fangtasia with me?"

Tara shook her head, "Sorry Sook, I'm not judgin', but that place just isn't my scene."

"You'll be perfectly safe I promise. You can stay by me the whole night. It should be fun, I hear it's one of the only holidays vampires actually celebrate and I got the feeling that Eric's goin' all out."

Tara considered that for a minute, and Sookie could tell she was reluctantly considering it.

"You promise not to abandon me there and go off with one or both of your vamp boyfriends?"

Sookie's mouth dropped open in shock and mock outrage, "I can't believe you'd even suggest it! Ugh no way! We'll stick together the whole party and we'll even come home together." She extended her hand to her best friend, "We'll make a deal and pinky swear."

With a small smile on her face, Tara extended her own hand.

"So is this like a costume thing?"

Sookie thought back over all the hints and veiled innuendos the vampires have been throwing out lately. "From all their talk I'm pretty sure it's costumes."

_'What would a vampire wear to a Halloween party?'_

Sookie responded to her friend's thought without thinking, "Ha, I know! Most of 'em spend all year round acting like it's Halloween anyway," She looked over at Tara a smirk on her face, "I mean all that leather and heavy makeup...I wonder what someone like Pam actually thinks of as an appropriate costume."

Tara gave her a tight lipped smile.

"How about we go around to a couple of stores tomorrow and see what they have? And you talk to your vamps and see if anything is considered inappropriate." She raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Last thing we need is to be on the bad side of any more vampires."

"I couldn't agree more."

The girls talked through the rest of breakfast, and Sookie took over doing the dishes when Tara ran for her room.

"Just a sec, I've got something for you."

Sookie waited, her hands in the hot, soapy water feeling a small tingle of anticipation. _I wonder what she's got for me?_

Before the anticipation could make its way into full blown excitement Tara walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tara threw an envelope full of cash onto the now clear table.

"I'm sorry for not getting you the money for rent on time, you should have reminded me!" Sookie felt the smile freeze on her face and she felt a mild sensation of continuously falling. Tara didn't seem to notice anything. "Here's four hundred and fifty, for rent and bills. I hope that covers it?"

"That more than covers it." Sookie said with a smile plastered to her face. _Oh my goodness! I totally forgot to pay any of the bills! Or the mortgage! How could I have forgotten to do something so important!?_ She began mentally counting back to when she could remember paying and it had to have been about two months now...?..._How can that be? No one from the bank's contacted me..._

"I'm gunna stop by and see if that fool brother of yours needs anything from the grocery store."

Sookie who was engaged in riffling through one of the many 'important document drawers' in the house, sent a vague wave over her shoulder and answered without taking her attention from the drawer.

"All right see you at work later."

She shoved the drawer closed in a huff. She'd found the past eight months notices, but it was like she had thought – no letters had been sent out for the last two months. No matter how hard she looked she couldn't find any statements or bills for September or October, and she knew she'd made a few deposits and withdrawals..._so why haven't they contacted me?_

She gathered up everything she had and stacked it neatly on the table coming to the decision to go to the bank and ask about the obvious error. _Maybe they'll go easy on me since I'm the one to report it...some type of payment plan..._with heavy steps she ascended the stairs, coming back down twenty minutes later fully clothed, styled and ready for the outside world. She'd chosen her pinstripe skirt and sleeveless white button up shirt, that she'd kept around for the odd job interview, and topped the whole outfit off with black heels and a string of her Gran's pearls.

_Now it's time to face the firing squad and find out how much I owe..._

Sookie was still reeling from her meeting with Mr. Langcaster as she walked through the front door of Merlotte's. _Automatic payments, paid in full for the last two months...My signature on all the documents authorizing it. What the heck is going on here?_

She'd laughed it off with Mr. Langcaster as her just having been so busy lately, she'd totally forgotten her new payment arrangement. She'd read his confused thoughts and received a fuzzy image of her here in the office, but the memory had an odd muted quality that she found suspicious. So her bank visit, instead of answering her questions had only left her with more.

_Who is putting money in my accounts and changing my payment options? And why in the world would they do it?_

She was working the late shift with Tara tonight, Sam was working in the back on the books, and the night was progressing much as any other night. She'd shielded herself from all the prying thoughts of the bar patrons. Apparently she was the subject of a rumour going around, speculation was flying about which vampire she was with now, if not both, and how her grandmother would feel if she were alive today to see it. Most people here tonight thought she was immoral and a bad Christian, and she realized that she'd fallen right back into her role as the black sheep of the Stackhouse family.

She hadn't realized how long it had been since she's attended mass until her reverend took a booth in her section and she caught it from his head while he ordered. _Has it really been two months since I was last in church? _She'd avoided his eyes and plastered a bright smile on her face. At that moment she felt very much like an outsider. She'd always been crazy Sookie Stackhouse, but since vampires had entered the picture she'd felt a lot more people pull back from her. And it wasn't that she was unhappy about that – what did she care what those people thought...but now she didn't know whether she fit in at all. It was scary to think that she felt more comfortable in the supernatural world than she did in this one. _What is happening to me?_

She'd have continued obsessing but just then a customer called, ready for another round. The bar was full of people so she was kept on her feet until well after midnight so she didn't have any time to think about the way her life had begun to change, or about the mystery of her bank accounts.

When finally her night was over, Sookie followed Sam out the door into the parking lot. She waved as Tara drove off in her little car. Out in the cool night she felt the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stand up straight and stiff and it wasn't from the cool breeze. She could feel eyes somewhere out in the night watching her. She couldn't see anything in the dark tangle of woods next to the bar, and all the little frogs and bugs were still singing away cheerily so she couldn't determine if whatever it was was following her or just curious. Sam had paused beside her when she stiffened and smelled the air carefully around them, then turning a confused look at her.

"Cher? Is something out there?"

His posture became alert as he scanned the shadows with her.

"I'm not sure..." Sookie looked around her letting her telepathy range out into the woods but unable to sense anything. "I can't feel anyone out there but I just had the strongest feeling someone was watching me." She smiled at him and waved a hand dismissing the whole situation. "It's nothing, just a long night. I must be tired."

He looked at her suspiciously but since he couldn't sense anything either, he took her at her word. With another small sniff to the air he gave her a tired lop-sided smile of his own and with his protective streak showing he insisted he walk her to her car and watched her leave the parking lot.

Sookie could detect no one following her as she drove down hummingbird road toward home, but she couldn't seem to shake the feeling of being watched.

As she approached the end of her laneway, Sookie rolled down her window, leaning out and checked her mailbox. There was a hefty stack of flyers and what looked like a couple of the mass mailings for pre-needed burial plots. As she quickly flicked through the bunch, she didn't see a single bill or confirmation letter that she's changed anything at her bank at all. She growled in frustration and threw the heap of mail onto the seat next to her.

"What the heck is going on?" She mumbled to the darkness pressing in against the windows. She just couldn't think of anyone in the world that would want to pay her bills for her unless it was Godric or Eric, but why wouldn't they say something?

With another heavy sigh she gathered up the mail, snatched up her purse and took one step toward the house when a crack of thunder sounded so loud in her little clearing that she jumped and lost her hold on the mail. It scattered all over the ground. She made a quick dive for the thicker pieces as the heavy, fat drops of rain began to fall from the snarling sky.

"Darn it, darn it, darn it!" She beat the ground with each expletive for emphasis as she crawled around her car on her hands and knees gathering up all the loose little pieces of paper that seemed to scuttle out of reach every time she made a grab for them. She could feel her clothes soaking through quickly, and the gravel was fast becoming very painful on her knees. She thought she heard laughter in the rain as she frantically reached under the car when she spotted the edge of an envelope.

"Screw this!" She used the back of her hand to push the wet hair off her face and made a quick dash for the back door leaving several pieces to their fate as the downpour continued. Tara had left the door unlocked for her so she burst into the house without any trouble. She was soaked to the bone. Since she didn't want to leave a trail of water through the house and have to clean it up at this hour so she stayed on the rug and called out hopefully. "Tara?"

She threw the mail as far from her as it would go, and it landed with an ominous thud.

"Tara, hunny, you awake?" Sookie was reluctant to let her mental shields down to look for her friend, firstly because she wanted to give those she loved as much shielding from her ability as possible. They had a right to their own thoughts after all. But it did make it inconvenient at times like this. The silence in the house continued.

Just as she made the decision to make a run for her bedroom a light turned on in the upstairs hall and Tara's shadow was cast down the stairs. She was dressed for bed in a black tank top and red plaid boxers.

"You callin' me?"

Sookie's shoulders hunched in relief, "Yeah, can you bring me a towel? It started pissing rain as soon as I got home and of course I dropped the mail everywhere so I am just soaked through!"

Without answering Tara disappeared down the hall, out of her sight. Sookie took a hold of her hair and rang it out onto the carpet.

"I guess I'll be doing a little laundry before bed." She spoke regretfully to the worn old blue carpet under her feet. The design was almost completely worn off now, but she could remember laying on it when she was small and tracing the patterns over and over again with her fingers as she tried to block out the thoughts of those in the house. So tuning out Gran's, Jason's and Tara's thoughts had become an automatic response. After a while, once she'd become good at blocking out people's thoughts, she'd actually had to physically be touching one of them to hear her family's thoughts. Though lately she'd felt her telepathy growing stronger and what she'd been able to do with it was becoming almost scary. Not to mention her angry glowing electrical power thing – whatever the hell that was. _Apparently I'm blowing up airports now...not just being able to kill a person with a thought...can't forget that..._

Tara appeared at the top of the stairs again and made her way down, towel in hand. She threw it to Sookie when she got halfway down. Sookie caught it gratefully and started towelling her hair dry. Tara walked past Sookie into the living room and looked out the window as it's frame was shaken by a loud roll of thunder.

"When this shit start up?"

"Like five minutes ago. If that. And of course it caught me just as I got out of the car."

Tara tore her eyes off the violence going on outside. She walked past Sookie on the mat and into the kitchen, scooping up the mail as she passed it in a damp heap on the floor. She put it on the counter beside her as she pulled out the kettle.

"You go ahead upstairs and get outta those wet clothes before you catch a chill or somthin'. I'll make you some tea." She turned meeting Sookie's eyes straight on. "Go on, get!" Tara moved toward her making shooing motions and Sookie fled up the stairs a smile on her face. It was nice to have someone to come home to, especially one who had unwittingly channelled exactly what Gran would have said if she'd walked in soaking wet. It made this place that much more comforting to come back to. Her earlier feeling of being watched had evaporated as soon as she'd stepped through the door.

She changed quickly into her white pyjama pants and faded baby pink tank top. Before hurrying back out of her bedroom she fetched her fuzzy pink slippers from the closet and returned to the kitchen feeling much better than when she'd first entered it.

Tara was sitting at the table carefully separating the now fragile mail. She'd separated them around the kitchen table, most seemed to be the usual flyers, but there were a couple magazine subscription offers for Tara, and a couple bulletins from the church her mother now attended.

As Sookie perused the table her eyes were immediately drawn to the thickest envelope on the table. When Tara saw her eyeing it, she lifted it in her fingers and gave Sookie her 'you-answer-me-right-now-or-else' eyebrow, "This one's for you."

It was a an obviously expensive thick paper, and on the front was her name beautifully written by a very talented hand. Tara handed across a small knife which Sookie accepted gratefully and she opened the envelope carefully, and with a sense of timing she could never have predicted as she pulled the small invitation from the envelope the room flashed into brilliant light and the thunder sounded as if it had originated in the room with them it was so loud. Both girls jumped with fright and Sookie dropped the invitation back onto the table. The girls smiled and laughed at each other as Sookie picked the invitation back up, her attention immediately riveted on the embossing, her fingers running over it in wonder. _Wow._

With an impatient noise from Tara, Sookie began reading the invitation out loud,

"_Eric Northman and the Staff of Fangtasia cordially requests your presence at _

_Fangtasia's annual All Hallows Eve celebrations, on Saturday October 31, 2009 at 10pm._

_Live Performance by the Vampire band Voices of the Dead_

_Dress Formal, or costumes optional. RSVP"_

Sookie handed the invitation across the table to her friend. Tara's eyes opened wide at the obviously expensive invitation.

"Well at least the man knows how to celebrate an occasion."

"Oh I bet he does."

Tara turned the invitation over, looking at the front and the back carefully. "It doesn't say plus one anywhere on this invitation."

"That wouldn't matter at all if you wanted to come."

"Good evening." Both girls jumped again gasping in fright as a voice addressed them from the darkness. Godric walked into the light of the kitchen as Sookie whirled toward him. He bowed slightly to the two young women a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry I did not mean to frighten either of you, I just arrived. But Tara, " He turned his full regard on her, "we would be honoured by your presence at our little party. And I promise, on my honour, that you will not be harassed or harmed while in attendance."

"Ah, thank you."

Sookie watched him with loving eyes. How the fabric of his black sweater clung to his body, the tattoos peeking above the neckline. When he turned his deep dark eyes on her she felt the smile stretch her face – it was one of those goofy-happy grins that embarrass you but she couldn't seem to lessen it in any way.

"And you, my älskade," in a flash he was by her side his lips brushing her cheek, his arm circling her middle. "How are you this evening?"

"I am tired." She snuggled herself into his shoulder. "I think I should go to bed, and let Tara get back to her bed."

Tara raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitched, turning up. "Yes bed sounds good about now. Goodnight you two." She waved back over her shoulder as she made her way up the stairs.

"Shall we go up then?" Godric asked quietly, her head still nestled against him, when she made no attempt to move toward the stairs.

"I just want to ask you one thing first."

His eyebrows drew together at her tone. "Ask and I will answer if I can."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him straight on. "Did you or Eric take over paying for my house and bills, setting up an account making automatic payments?"

Sookie saw something dangerous flash in his eyes for a moment before his brows came down in a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with one thing and another these last two months I forgot to pay my bills and mortgage, goodness I feel stupid saying that out loud." She felt her cheeks colour as sh heard herself say it out loud. "But in my defence I didn't receive a call or bank statement notifying me that I had missed anything or that payment was due. I always get notice first, usually." She took his hand in hers, squeezing it hoping he would believe her by sheer force of will. "So I went in to my bank this morning and spoke with Mr. Langcaster, and he told me that a bank account was set up in my name, and everything comes out of it automatically. And the absolute weirdest thing about the whole situation is that I got an image from his brain of me in his office signing the papers. But I know that I did no such thing!"

He was standing stiffly and she could feel the fear seep into her voice, "So you're tellin' me you didn't do it and just forget to tell me or somethin'?

"No. Eric and I have discussed taking over your expenses, but as you don't have many and what is in your bank account far exceeds your needs, we decided not to press the matter yet."

"Wait a minute...you know my bank balance?"

"Of course."

Sookie waited for him to say more, or try to defend his actions, but his eyes kept getting a faraway look like he was contemplating something else and not how very peeved off she was getting. _Of course?!_

"And are you telling me that there is more money in there than what I've brought in from you and Eric and Sam's?"

"Yes."

She gritted her teeth. "Why?"

"To spend on any need or wish." She was finding it hard to stay angry or even irritated when his eyes focused on her.

"Usually when I want or need something I just do the little extra work it takes to get them. I don't like thinking of myself as a kept woman. I've always liked being independent and self-sufficient and I took pride in how I've earned my way. And I understand the wonderful feeling behind it, but you've just brushed all that aside and given me money I haven't earned or even wanted and done it without asking my permission or even telling me."

Sookie felt the anger die out of her as his finger lifted her chin to his face. He kissed her once lightly on the mouth.

"At the time I made the deposit I was under the impression that Eric may have had to hide you somewhere from Mathias at least for a while if not indefinitely and I wanted you to have to money to draw from. I didn't tell you about it because I haven't had the chance. But neither Eric nor I set up an account in your name. So just give me a moment – I'll get someone on this right now. The sooner we get answers the quicker we know who it is and why." Sookie felt the last of her strength for the day ebb away.

"Let's go to bed. We can deal with the banks another time." She could barely think anymore, her mind had taken on a fuzzy surreal feeling.

Two days had passed. It was now Wednesday October 28th, and Sookie waited anxiously by the phone. She'd worked the early afternoon shift and she was now ready and waiting for Tara to get home from Lafayette's so they could go out shopping at the local costume shops to see if there was anything really great still left. If not they'd have to check out some of the better dress shops.

So she picked up the phone before it could ring a second time, "Hello?"

-Is this Miss Sookie Stackhouse?

"Yeah, that's me. And your name is?"

-Miss Stackhouse my name is Bobby Burnham, Mister Northman's man. Would it be alright if I stopped by?

"What is this about?" Sookie was torn between curiosity and the certainty that she would somehow not be happy after his 'visit'.

"I would rather talk about that when I get there. I'll be there in five." And the line went dead.

Sookie stared off at nothing for a moment not fully processing that the call had ended.

"Be here in what?" But all she got in reply was dead air. _How rude! _She hung up the phone and made her way cautiously to the front door. In no time at all she could hear them coming down her laneway. She could hear his thoughts before the car even rounded the corner and into sight. She picked out that he was Eric's day guy who made any and all arrangements that couldn't be handled at night. Right then he was nervously going over his schedule for the next week over and over in his head. Loudly. She couldn't figure out if it was an attempt to keep her out or if he was just that anal...to get everything he did, done, and to get it done to Eric's liking would be a full time job. So she was leaning more toward him being extremely driven rather than actively trying to keep her out of his head as he parked his car beside hers and he quickly got out. He was dressed in a nicely cut black suit with a white shirt and horrible red and black paisley tie. As he straightened himself Sookie noted that he was a man in his late thirties, balding but would have had a pleasant enough face if it wasn't looking at you the was he was looking at her right now. He'd given her a disdainful glance taking her in from head to toe and dismissed her as just another pet. Maybe an important pet, but no one that deserved his attention.

_-I can't believe she didn't know about this arrangement. And now she's on to bigger and better fish. _He looked around at the house and Sookie could hear his obvious distaste for living so far from the city and his obvious surprise at her having caught Eric's favour, being from such "humble" surroundings and all.

_Asshole. _Sookie thought, trying to keep anything from showing on her face but a polite smile.

"How can I help you Mr. Burnham?"

"Miss Stackhouse, I need to take up a moment of your time tonight to speak to you about your accounts. Mr. Northman sent me here as soon as we knew anything for certain. May we speak inside?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Burnham! Where are my manners, of course, shall I make us some tea or coffee, or maybe you'd like an iced tea or a sweet tea?" Sookie was sill going through all these options as she passed through her door Mr. Burnham following behind. He followed her into the entryway and followed her gesture, pulling himself out a seat at the kitchen table. He slid a folder out of his briefcase and crossed his hands over it on the table. Sookie filled the kettle and put it on putting out cups and an iced tea as well for each of them.

"Miss Stackhouse you are aware that all your current expenses for the house are being handled by a trustfund set up in your name by a mister Bill Compton?"

"How did he-?"

Bobby cut her off, "He set it up before his death. He put it in his will, that if he were to die you would inherit the sum of his bank account. And apparently he set it up that as soon as his death was known, the glamoured lawyer would set the accounts into motion thinking you had come in with a cheque and requested it so that you now receive no notices. Everything is online for you now." He looked around him with that judgemental look again, "Do you even have a computer?"

He looked at her and doubted she'd ever seen one in her entire life.

"Well no, but I have access to one. So go on. The computer thing is not a problem." Sookie tried to keep her tone pleasant.

He opened the folder and slipped a piece of paper across the table toward her. And there in black and white was her signature on the new contract with the bank.

"How did he do it?"

"We still don't know all the specifics but he put you in his will, and it was enacted after he died before the will was even officially recognized. It was officially signed off on yesterday and points of it are still in contention." He seemed a little more nervous here. He shot looks at her out of the corner of his eyes as he pretended to look around the room.

"Is there something else?" Immediately it popped into his brain but she was so shocked she couldn't say anything at the moment. He looked very uncomfortable. "There is really nothing that you can do about the issue but I guess you should know that you are intimately involved in one of the outstanding items in the will. A Mr. William Thomas Compton leaves a Miss Sookie Stackhouse the contents of his bank account, his estate (providing the VRA passes) and the contents therein."

"So I also inherit Bill's house if the VRA passes? And I already have all his money?" Sookie couldn't really wrap her head around being Bill's sole inheritor.

"What about Jessica?"

"She would have been taken care of had she survived, but as it stands the will is legal and your household expenses should be taken care of for the rest of your life if you are smart."

Sookie was still so shell shocked she couldn't really process everything as Bobby stood up, straightening his suit again.

"Mr. Northman told me you would probably like to have a copy of everything so this is for you. Keep it with your other banking information." He shoved the folder across the table coming to a stop just before her arms.

"I will contact you when a judgement is made concerning the property." He walked out of the door without another word.

"Well that was rude." Sookie spoke out loud to the now empty room. She heard the car pull out of her yard and back down the driveway. Even the irritation at the rude encounter paled before the little brown folder and its implications.

_I'm sorry I doubted you Bill. Know that I tried everything I could to save you, and that you were the first man I ever loved. _She sent the thought out into the Universe and hoped somehow that he would know she'd forgiven him for everything and that their love had been something true. She wasn't happy about the money or the circumstances for which she'd gotten it, but she was relieved to finally have the mystery solved. It had been bothering her, the not knowing, and the fake memory of her signing the documents. _I never knew Bill was so good at forging my signature..._

She was startled out of her stupor when the phone rang. She jumped up out of her chair and lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sook. I couldn't shake Lafayette so he's coming with us costume shopping. We are turning onto the laneway now. You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right out."

* * *

It was finally Halloween. It had been a heavy lunch shift at Merlotte's but it had lightened to absolutely dead at 8 pm when most people ran home to get ready for the nights festivities. Tara had hauled Sam into his office at 8:20pm and together they had been able to get Sam to let them leave a little early.

Laughing in the car Tara looked over at her with a mischievous light in her dark eyes. "Did you tell him that the party only started at ten?"

Sookie shot her a disparaging look. "Of course not! He would have insisted I stayed and then we would be hurried getting into our costumes and trying to get there on time." Her lips twitched. "This way is much better." She winked, "Everybody's happy."

Both girls laughed and discussed the upcoming celebration though Sookie could hear Tara's growing apprehension in her thoughts, her best friend did her bet to hide it so she felt it best to respect her privacy and continued prattling on about what it would be like to finally hear a vampire band live.

Tara was still adjusting the fit of the corset as they got out of the car in Fangtasia's packed parking lot. The line up to get in was ridiculous, bodies were were packed tightly together and wrapped around the side of the building out if sight. Sookie felt the weight of their combined thoughts settle into her head in a sudden rush. With effort she pushed them down till they became just a hum in the background.

"We're never gunna get in!" Tara whined as she took in the mass of people.

"We can always flash the invitation to the bouncer to see if that gets us anywhere." Sookie suggested, taking it from her little purse. She'd dressed up as a little sailor customer. She was wearing a little white jumper with a little scarf and sailors hat. She was tanned and wearing white high heels to to match. Going with the theme Tara had come as a pirate, her costume was a little black bustier under a light and dark grey striped vest. It also had a little puffy skirt of many layers that Tara couldn't stop playing with nervously. She had thigh high black socks and a pair of black worn leather boots. Her costume was topped off with an eye patch and traditional pirate hat. She'd tried to bring the sword but Sookie had hidden it the night before knowing that with her friend's temper she really shouldn't carry weapons around, even if they were fake.

Sookie looked down at her cell phone it was only just a little after ten. _And the night begins..._

Showing the invitation to the unknown vampire at the door got them ushered in without question or comment. The people in the line started shouting complaints until a severe look from the bouncer quieted them down. Their thoughts were not pleasant as Sookie towed Tara inside. Tara was sticking nervously close to Sookie, but she really couldn't blame her, it was only a couple months ago that rumours were circulating around Bon Temp that if you go to a Vampire Bar it became a death sentence. Tara looked around her with wide eyes as she took in the club which had been transformed for the evening; Fangtasia was decked out in spiderwebs and torches, skulls and terrifying jack-o-lanterns. The bar flickered in the light of hundreds of candles and torches set at strategic points around the bar that cast their shadows on the walls and gave the whole place a very mysterious and terrifying vibe, like they'd been picked up and dropped back in time a few centuries.

"So this is a vampire bar." When she finally spoke, Tara's usual biting tone notably absent. She sounded overwhelmed and even a little awed.

"Well this is a little over the top even for them, but yes, this is a Vampire Bar." Sookie gave her fa minute to take it all in. "So is it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Just at that moment a group of three vampires walked by, the little female among them giving Tara a long hungry look.

One side of Tara's mouth quirked up, "Oh so much fuckin' worse." The two girls almost broke down in fits of giggles. When Sookie noticed how much attention they were getting she tried to quiet herself. Fangtasia was usually pretty busy, Sookie had gotten for more used to seeing large groups of vampires in the last few months but tonight rivalled the Queen's party after the trial with Council. Vampires were everywhere and dressed to the nines, while many had donned costumes for the evening as well. In the crowd, Sookie spotted a few celebrity look-a-likes, Jamie behind the bar was dressed as a cowboy. Kevin and Julia hung in a corner horrible snarls on their faces with macabre makeup making them look like the classical conception of a vampire, enhanced by their torn black robes.

"Your boy certainly does seem to have a sense of humour." Sookie turned from waving to Jamie to where Tara pointed. Eric was sitting up on the platform on his usual throne, but tonight he was dressed in the most expensively cut suit Sookie had ever seen. A deep red shirt beneath the black suit, and a devil's face mask decked out with little horns. Right now he was smiling devilishly at Pam who was standing behind him with a sour expression on her face. She was dressed in such a tight police officer's outfit that Sookie wasn't sure some parts weren't painted on. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and she was twirling a nightstick in her free hand. _Okay note to self, stay on Pam's good side tonight as much as possible._

He looked so ridiculously good, Sookie couldn't believe it. Her feet started moving forward without conscious thought.

The grin widened, showing fang, as he watched them approach.

"Happy Halloween! Would you ladies like to sit?" He indicated the two empty seats beside him. With a small smile of her own, Sookie to the seat right next to him, Tara the one next to her.

"Happy Halloween, Eric. The bar looks absolutely amazing! I was worried tonight would be all blood and gore."

"Since this is a public venue it is far more tame than many of the other celebrations going on in the city tonight. I don't think you'd like those other parties...they tend to get a little...messy."

"Well that just sounds disgusting on so many levels."

Eric laughed, a rich, catching sound. "Indeed."

Sookie caught sight of Yvette moving sinuously among the crowd. Tonight her hair was curled and piled high with several curls trailing down her back. She was dressed in a white, Grecian-style dress. She looked like a goddess.

"Can I get anybody a drink?" Ginger had shown up in front of the dais. She was wearing an intricate black gauzy ensemble that made Sookie want to blush.

"Gin and Tonic?" Sookie ordered.

"A shot of vodka."

Eric shook his head negatively and Ginger walked away with their order.

"We've got a table of foods for those of you who eat solid food tonight. Would either of you like something from there?" Sookie could hear Eric's distaste and she tried to suppress another smile.

"Not right this minute, but that is very generous of you. I'm sure people will appreciate it."

He gave her a look that told her exactly how much he cared whether the gesture was appreciated by his human clientèle...Absolutely Nothing. But then his face broke into another grin. "But I did want to surprise you with something small tonight."

Ginger had approached again and silently handed Sookie and Tara their drinks and disappeared off into the crowd. He reached down beside his chair and pulled up a large square something and presented it with a flourish to her. And it was the last thing she would have guessed at that moment: a calendar. Its front was black with a large Fangtasia logo.

"You made Fangtasia calendars?"

Eric shrugged but there was a gleam in his eye. "Anything to help boost business."

Sookie opened it to January and lost momentary control of her salivary glands. She felt the drool pool in her mouth. The picture was of Eric giving the camera one of his patented smirks that makes you knees go weak and your heart skip a beat. She felt the blood bloom under her cheeks as her eyes traced the hard lines of his perfect body. He was completely naked and laying back on a bed of white, the blanket draped artfully across anything too salacious but you could tell he was well endowed. Tara choked on her drink as she looked over Sookie's arm. She coughed a few times and spluttered, "Damn!"

"Yeah."

"Oh good. I knew you'd like it." Eric sounded smug. _But he has reason to be. _Sookie thought unable to tear her eyes from the picture. She flipped to February who was Pam, and she was dressed in ice blue lingerie wearing little white wings and holding a little bow and arrow. _It would be more accurate if that arrow was dripping blood. _Yvette was May with strategic flowers covering her, an alluring smile on her face. Jamie was August, and he was smoldering at the camera only in tight black leather pants, lounging in one of Fangtasia's booths.

Godric wasn't in it which disappointed Sookie.

"Eric this is...wow. Do I get to keep this one?"

Eric laughed again. "Yes Sookie you can take that one home or have as many as you like."

"Thank you." She gave him a genuine smile. "So where is Godric tonight?"

"He's in the back with the band manager. He should be out soon."

"I've never seen a vampire band before."

Eric's fangs sprang forward and he winked at her. "Then this should be a real treat."

While he was silent Sookie did a quick sweep of the room. It was packed with vampires and fangbangers, but there were also a number of tourists and a few band groupies. Sookie could also read a few weres in the crowd, and she quickly spotted some of the were-panthers from Hot Shot she recognized sitting to her right in one of the booths. When they caught her looking, the eldest looking guy with salt and pepper hair and a missing chunk from his ear raised his glass to her, quickly followed by the others at the table. She raised her own glass in return.

A little embarrassed to be so visible up here on the platform next to Eric, Sookie tried to distract herself with conversation.

"So tell me Eric, why do vampires celebrate Halloween?"

Eric turned his attention from the phone in his hands to Sookie. "Well now Sookie, that is a very simple question with a very complicated answer. So I won't get into it all right now. But I will say that

this is one of the only human holidays that allows us to embrace and proclaim who and what we are. And from a business standpoint it's smart. The very virtue of being what we are draws them in, so why not profit off it?" He shrugged his massive shoulders and she had the urge to run her hands up and under his jacket and see just how devilish he was willing to be tonight. She pulled herself away from her fantasies with a quick shake of her head and tried to focus on his explanation.

"So money is the main motivation for supernaturals celebrating Halloween?" _Why am I not surprised?_

Eric looked over at her, and she felt her heart rate splutter and pick up.

"Well I have been alive a long time you know, and this day is called many names around the world before your kind streamlined it for profit. I may be a modern vampire but I haven't given up all my traditions." His ice blue eyes stared out at her from his leering devil mask. They seemed serious and mocking at the same time.

Tara on the other side of her was distracted by people dancing to the music on the floor just to their left. Sookie could feel the tension in her friends' mind but didn't want to pry as to the cause. She felt like she needed to escape before she threw caution to the wind and then herself at Eric. _Seriously, how does he do that every time!_

"Hey girl, you wanna go dance?"

"Oh no! No it's okay. I was just takin' it all in, really."

With a smile on her face Sookie watched her friend protest uncomfortably.

"Ah come on! Your eye-patch won't throw your depth perception off that much." Without waiting for further protests Sookie took her best friend in hand and led her off the dais onto the floor. She threw Eric a glance over her shoulder and winked. He threw back his head and laughed. The sound sent shivers down her spine even over the sounds of the crowd.

Eric watched the girls laughing together as they danced. He enjoyed watching them together, as a sailor and a pirate they made quite a pair. As he took a quick sweep of the club, he saw that most people were watching them, the vampires with hungry looks and extended fangs, and Eric could practically see the drool coming from the were-panther's table. All the attention made his muscles tense with the need to act, to defend his territory, but his aggressive instincts were tempered by the knowledge that no one here tonight would dare lay a finger on Sookie – they all knew she was already claimed. So he just sat back and enjoyed the show along with everyone else somewhat enjoying the fact that practically everyone here wanted what he had.

When the song changed Sookie's stomach dropped and her heart leaped into her throat as she immediately recognized the song.

"Oh no! No way – not again!"

Tara was laughing like a maniac beside her and snatched her arm in an iron grip as she tried to flee.

"Oh no girl. You brought me out on this dance floor, and now you're paying the price. You still know all the moves?

Unfortunately Sookie could remember every bump grind and hip thrust. Tara could see the knowledge of defeat in her eyes.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

And as Pat Benatar sang about love being a battlefield the two friends performed the choreographed dance routine that had gotten them both suspended from highschool for two days. Unknown to the two young girls, at the time, but their routine was basically a girl on girl striptease. Watching Tara dance with a smile on her face, Sookie also relaxed and let herself go. Now that she had a little more experience and had had some fantastic sex, she was sure that this time the routine was even more erotic than before. She'd been embarrassed before they started but now that they were actually doing it again, she found the crowd's lustful attention made her feel strong and sexy.

When the song ended there was a moment of silence before much of the crowd erupted in very appreciative cheers and clapping.

"I could really use another drink now." Tara panted, out of breath, into Sookie's ear.

"And I could use a little something to eat. So follow me." She and Tara made their way through the crowds toward the small buffet table near the Fangtasia merchandise booth where one of Eric's vampire employee's was selling a calendar and some shirts to a pair of wide-eyed tourists.

Tara watched the pair with an odd look on her face while Sookie piled a small plate with strawberries, blackberries, a peach, and two small cold cut turkey sandwiches. Sookie was surprised by the amount of food on the table, looking fresh and smelling delicious. There were several kinds of sandwiches, berries, cut melon, peaches, grapes, crackers, chicken fingers, fries and what looked like a chocolate fondue pot. Sookie dipped one of her strawberries replacing it to her plate and licked her fingers clean.

Sookie was startled when Tara spoke right at her elbow. "Now you remember you're wearing white," Tara pointed her finger accusingly at Sookie. "So be careful."

"Really, in a vampire bar surrounded by supernatural creature, you are warning me not to stain my costume?"

"Don't you look at me like I'm crazy Sookie Stackhouse, I've seen you eat chocolate, and _you_ have the supernatural power of somehow getting the smallest bit all over you. So just watch yourself."

Sookie knew it was no use arguing, Tara was right – if there was some way to ruin a nice outfit with food, Sookie would somehow get it streaked all over her. She'd ruined many a nice church outfit that way and her Gran had always given her laundry duty for the whole month as punishment.

"Alrighty then, you see any napkins?"

Both girls snorted with laughter as Tara chose a few small things for herself as well.

"What you bitches cacklin' 'bout?" Sookie spun back to the table, while Tara dropped her plate to the floor.

"Lafayette!?"

Lafayette laid down a fresh batch of fries and lifted the old ones off the table.

"What are you doing here?" Tara's voice was much louder than necessary and they were attracting looks.

"Keep your fucking voice down! You wanna get me thrown back down in the basement, shit bitch!" Lafayette nervously looked around the bar, Sookie could see the beaded sweat on the sides of his face. "What does it look like I'm doin' here? I'm servin' the fuckin' food."

"And when I told you I was gunna be here, why didn't you say nothin'?" Tara's hands were on her hips, and she was giving him an accusatory look.

He shot Sookie a sharp look, "I only found out last minute."

It took her all of a second to put the situation together. Eric still felt threatened and was trying to figure out how best to punish him without Sookie getting angry. Her brows drew down into a frown, "So Eric asked you here for the evening to serve as the kitchen staff?"

"That's about the gist of it."

"Did he give you a time you could leave?"

Tara could tell they were saying more with their words but couldn't figure out what they were really saying to each other and it was making her very frustrated.

"No, not yet."

"And is everything okay back there?"

"They've got a human helpin' me in back, and none of the vamps come anywhere near because of the smell o' the food. So I'm as comfortable as I can be."

Sookie was proud of her friend for dealing so well with his fear which she could feel and hear overwhelming him every so often as they spoke. Images from his nightmares kept flashing through his mind.

"You sure you don't want some help back there. I really wouldn't mind."

"Nah Sook, you go ahead and try to enjoy your evening and take Tara with you for fuck sake." His eyebrows drew together as he returned Tara's glare. "Don't need her on my ass all night, that's what I got Jesus for."

Sookie looked around, suddenly searching for Lafayette's boyfriend among the crowd.

"Is he here?"

"Hell no!" His thoughts were panicked at the thought of his new love in this place. Sookie released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as relief swept through her. _Thank God for that at least. _She knew she couldn't make a scene right now with Eric about this, it would only get Lafayette into more trouble. Eric had brought him here tonight for a reason and Sookie was sure she was a part of it. She decided then and there that he was coming home with her and Tara unless she could somehow get him out earlier. She wouldn't abandon her friend to 'vampire justice'. Not even if it was a vampire she loved. Eric's sense of justice may be less deadly and violent than other vampire sheriffs but it was still too violent for her conscience.

She gave him a reassuring smile as she took hold of Tara's arm. "I think we could both use that drink now." Sookie towed Tara over to the bar where they squeezed in between a fangbanger and a Were she didn't know. She guessed he was from the Shreveport pack and had a momentary thought of Alcide as she remembered the morning she'd been named a friend of the pack. _I wonder how Colonel Flood is doing..._

Sookie smiled politely at the Were and tried to catch Jamie's attention. Tara was ominously quiet beside her. She didn't need to wait long. As soon as Jamie saw her waving he passed along the bar full of waiting customers and sidled up in front of her.

"Howdy ladies. What can I getcha?"

"Could I have another gin and tonic, a double shot of vodka and a beer?"

"Comin' right up."

"I like your costume tonight Jamie, something you just had laying around?"

"Wouldn't you like to know what I've got laying around my bedroom." He gave her a shit eating grin and winked.

"Not even in your dreams would I want to know what lives on your floor." Sookie could feel the regard of both Tara and the Were beside her, listening to her flirting with Jamie, and Sookie thought she should diffuse the situation a little bit. "Jamie this is my best friend Tara. Tara this is Jamie. I helped release him when he was taken by the Fellowship."

"Sookie was my knight in shining armour, my hero, my saviour." He laid their drinks in front of them with a flourish and gave Tara a very charming smile. Sookie could feel her friend softening against her will toward this new vampire. Sookie knew exactly how she felt, Jamie just seemed able to put her at ease. He still reminded her of Jason, for all their difference in appearance. Jamie had the same devil-may-care attitude and the same irresistible smile.

_I wonder how Jason's enjoying his Halloween...He and Crystal seem to be getting very serious very fast. I'll have to ask him how everything's goin' tomorrow when I get up._

Tara downed her shot and picked up the beer. Sookie sipped at her gin and tonic. Before either of them could say something back, Jamie was called down for down at the other end of the bar.

He turned fully to Tara, "It was a pleasure meeting you Tara." His charming smile had frozen the beer halfway as she brought it up to take another drink, a dazed, uncertain smile on her own face.

"Um, yeah. You too."

Then he turned the full power of that roguish smile on Sookie. "Sookie, as always, you leave me breathless."

She him a look, eyebrow raised. "Easy to say when you don't actually breathe."

He brought his hand up over his heart as if wounded and both girls had to laugh at his wounded expression. But just as swiftly as he'd done it, he dropped the act.

"I expect both of you to save me a dance later." He winked and was gone.

"So...you wanna explain why you didn't tell me about him?" Tara was looking at Sookie, her eyes still confused and a little dazed.

"I did! I told you when Jason was taken there was a vampire chained up in the basement with him."

"Yes but I don't remember you tellin' me he was so fine. Or that he had such a thing for you." Her smile was sly and wicked, and made her look very piratical.

"He does not!"

"Oh yeah, and I guess Sam doesn't either..."

Sookie elbowed her lightly in the ribs. "You stop talkin' crazy or I'm getting Eric to glamour you into thinking you're a chicken."

Tara choked on her beer and stared at Sookie with huge eyes. "You wouldn't!"

Sookie's only reply was a tight smile as she picked up her drink and took a sip in victory.

"Oh girl, hangin' with vampires has made you mean."

Sookie laughed and hooked her arm through Tara's, dragging her back into the crowds toward their seats...and Eric.

Once more up on the dais beside Eric, Pam now standing just off to the side and behind his chair, surveying the crowd with an odd mixture of boredom and obvious pleasure on her face. Sookie didn't even want to ask what was up with her when she noticed that Pam's fangs were partly extended.

Not usually one for parties anyway, Sookie was having a pretty good time, apart from the occasional embarrassing moment when she caught the jealous thought or sexual fantasy about herself from someone in the crowd and she felt, again, like she was on display.

Sookie caught another sight of Yvette's golden and white form mingling among the crowd and felt Tara stiffen beside her as she caught sight of her too. Tara tugged lightly on her arm, and nodded with her head toward Yvette who had stopped to talk among a group of vampires. "Who is that?"

"That's one of the dancers here – Yvette."

Tara's eyes followed Yvette as she changed groups again, and came to the decision that she didn't like her one bit. Sookie avoided smirking at her judgemental best friend but only just. She could feel her mistrust but was unwilling to delve too deeply into her thoughts to see why she'd taken such an intense dislike to her.

The tension in the room was steadily rising as it got closer to the time the band was supposed to perform. But Sookie's mind was somewhere else entirely. Finally she squared her shoulders and prepared to broach the subject of Lafayette with Eric.

"Eric?"

Eric, who had been talking quietly to Pam in Swedish, leaned over the arm of his chair toward her his head tilted toward her but his eyes were roaming over the crowd. "Yes my Sookie?"

"I have a question and a favour." When he didn't speak, she charged on ahead. "Well first, when does this party end? And are we doing something after?"

Slowly his head turned, his eyes finally coming to rest on her and for a second Sookie forgot how to breath.

"That was two questions."

Sookie remained silent and tried not to let the impulses she was feeling to show on her face. All she wanted to do was rip off that mask, tear his clothes off and ride him like a pony.

Eric laughed gently, so she must not have been very successful.

"Well as it is one of the most important celebrations of the vampire year the club will stay open till four. Then the celebrations can continue on a more private note." His voice had lowered to a seductive purr, and Sookie heard the suddenly blisteringly mean thoughts of one of the Fangtasia waitresses as she passed. She caught fragments of images of the waitress and Eric twinned together having sex and felt like a bucket of cold water had been splashed in her face while simultaneously she felt a hot stab of jealousy and possessiveness that was so intense her knuckles went white around her glass. The feelings were quickly followed by a smug satisfaction that Eric was now with her, _and Godric too for that matter. I get to have both of them, and by some miracle they love me too...so HA!_

Sookie looked down at her glass, gathered herself and looked back up into his face. Eric waited patiently.

"I noticed Lafayette serving the food." She tried to keep the anger out of her voice but could tell he could feel it from her anyway through their link. His eyes narrowed and hardened. "I was hoping he could leave as soon as possible. The humans here won't need any more food than you have out already. And I don't see why else he should be here. I get that he has to work off some type of debt since the Council knows but..." her voice trailed off under the force of his glare.

"Sookie, I have been _extremely_ lenient when it comes to this, but I will not be seen as weak or soft! That would only invite trouble into my territory."

Sookie felt Tara's anger rising and put a hand on her, shaking her head in warning. Tara's lips compressed into a hard line and she glared at Eric, and Pam, who was smirking behind him.

Sookie tried to make her tone soothing, and less argumentative. "Eric, "she let her face fall into her saddest look, "I was just hoping we could come to some sort of compromise or deal, Lafayette is my family." She could see the anger dissipate but he was still looking at her suspiciously.

"Couldn't you glamour him into not being so afraid? I know you can't hear it, but he's terrified all the time. That hurts me. I understand the position you are in. You can't just let him go, but can you think about it? I'm sure we can work something out."

Pam laughed behind the chair, "See Eric you should have let me keep him. It would have worked out all around."

Sookie raised an eyebrow, "Not exactly the solution I was thinking of."

Eric was still looking at her, but it was more thoughtful now, but Sookie didn't trust the gleam in his eye. Eric only got that look when he was planning something to his advantage.

"I will think on it. And I'll tell you what. I will allow him to accompany you home tonight." He nodded in Tara's direction.

Tara was still fuming beside her, but Sookie pasted a smile on her face. "That's very generous of you."

Eric smirked at her and suddenly stood up to his full impressive height. Without him making a motion or signal of any kind that she could see every eye in the entire bar seemed drawn to him. The DJ turned the music off and there was sudden silence in the bar.

"Friends, neighbours, revellers." Eric paused a moment, letting everyone bask in his attention. "My staff and I are pleased you could join us tonight to celebrate, this, the most wonderful of all holidays. I hope you are all enjoying yourselves." The crowd roared their agreement. His fangs slipped down, becoming visible, and Sookie saw many of the vampires around the bar suddenly grin, fangs prominent as well. "So without any further delay, welcome Voices of the Dead to Fangtasia!"

The crowd, yet again, erupted in deafening cheers.

Suddenly the bar was plunged into darkness. It was so unexpected that Sookie actually yelped when Eric took her hand, tugging her off the dais.

He whispered into her ear, "Unless you want to stay up here and sing with the band – move!"

Sookie groped for Tara in the darkness but felt only air, but she could hear her frantic thoughts somewhere close.

Just as suddenly as the lights had gone out, three candles appeared on stage illuminating three vampires. Sookie couldn't really make out their features because the candlelight flickered over their faces. She could tell the one in the center was a female, but that was about it. Then they started to sing. It was like nothing Sookie had ever heard before. She didn't recognize the language they were singing in, but the tune was haunting and beautiful, and their voices were strong and pure. Then the drums started. Not the usual drums in rock bands but tribal drums. The beat seemed to reach deep down inside her and touch something primal, without realizing she'd started she found herself moving to its beat. Beside her Tara took her hand and squeezed. The music twinned with the voices and became faster ans faster, rising to a fever pitch before suddenly stopping.

Sookie felt so much suspense she was ready to explode.

The suspense was shattered as one of the singers screamed, his voice ringing out loud and clear, making her and Tara jump, before suddenly blending with the instruments. As the band started up, a spotlight came on, illuminating the six band members up on the dais, each now with an instrument in hand. The song they played was a hard rock song, that gave an outlet to the excitement in her blood from all the build up.

One moment he wasn't there the next Godric stood beside her. She felt suddenly complete and she turned her head and beamed up at him in the dim light. He smiled back, his eyes black fire. She could barely tear her eyes from him as the band played on, Tara's hand forgotten in hers.

The rest of the night passed in a blur of dancing and excitement. Godric had even brought Lafayette up out of the back and left him in Tara's care. The three of them had a very good time dancing and drinking. Eric and Godric were kept busy with the other vampires and supes in attendance, but Sookie could feel their eyes on her all night.

Jamie had come up and demanded his dance from both Sookie and Tara as Lafayette waited with raised eyebrows.

By the end of the night all three humans had been given quite a few proposals to go outside with one vampire, fangbanger or another but they had turned them all down as politely as they could.

As the band left the stage, Sookie was screaming right along with everybody else.

Then she ignored the disapproving looks of Eric and Pam while she and Tara helped Lafayette break down the table of food and clean it up.

* * *

Godric, Sookie, Eric, Tara, Lafayette, Pam and one of Pam's pets were all sitting snugly in the back of the limo. Sookie was seated between her two vampires, in a happy drunken haze. There was some light conversation but Tara was passed out cold on Lafayette's shoulder andSookie could barely keep her eyes open. Pam and her pet were engaged in a far more interesting pass time but Sookie tried not to look over for the sake of decency.

Sookie was looking out the window into the darkness when she became aware of the quiet hum of voices around her and tried to bring them into focus.

"So you understand my problem. I can't just let you go, but I can't punish you either. You present an interesting problem."

"Just please don't torture me again." Lafayette's voice was a trembling whisper.

"I won't torture you if you give me every name of every person you've ever sold vampire blood to. I need you to find me someone suitable to sell for us. And I will also require your presence at Fangtasia for whatever capacity I may need you in whenever I decide I need you there. I can guarantee your safety while you work for me and I may also need you to run a few errands for me during the day if need be. Does this sound acceptable to you?"

Lafayette began tripping over his words trying to say yes. _Not like he had much of a choice._ But she realized Eric was trying to please her while not appearing to.

"None of this will be paid work, but you will receive compensations if it cuts into your work schedule. And, if necessary, you can choose to be glamoured and have one of your experiences disappear from memory." Lafayette's face was blank with shock. "Think on it carefully."

The limo pulled up outside Lafayette's house.

"Please take the young lady with you." Surprisingly it was Godric who spoke. Lafayette, who had been easing himself out from under Tara, quickly picked her up and left the limo as quickly as he could. Once they were out of the vehicle she spoke.

"Thank you." Sookie's voice was quiet and heartfelt.

Eric looked down at her, his eyes soft as he regarded her. "He's lucky to have you."

She smiled. But anything further was interrupted by Pam whose voice sounded loud after all the hushed talking.

"Okay enough with the mushy, disgusting, love stuff. You are killing the mood over here."

Sookie turned her head, and smiled at the blond vampire.

"Sorry Pam."

Godric was laughing silently beside her, while Eric gave her a steady look.

"Who is your friend? I don't think I've seen her before." She wasn't getting a voice from Pam's companion, only images, and those were graphic with very little talking so Sookie tried to block them out. All she could tell was that she looked Asian.

"This is Yuki Takeba. She's here to get an engineering degree before heading back home to Japan." Yuki seemed oblivious to her surroundings and didn't even acknowledge the others in the limo. She had eyes only for Pam, and Pam didn't seem inclined to go any further with the introductions so Sookie let it drop.

Sookie closed her eyes and must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing she knew she was being gently shaken awake by Godric.

"Sookie,min kära, you're home now. Wake up."

Groggily, she sat up and looked around.

Pam and Yuki, at the far end of the limo, were now watching them with almost the same expression of impatience on their faces.

"Well goodnight then Pam. You two have a good time."

"You as well." Pam said her eyes glittering and one side of her mouth turning up. She bowed her head to Godric and Eric as they followed Sookie out of the limo. Sookie fumbled sleepily in her little purse for her house keys.

"Well fudge." She mumbled. She could hear the slight jingle, but even in such as small purse they seemed to avoid her searching fingers. Stomping up her back porch, Sookie gave up and emptied her purse on one of the chairs. Fishing the keys out of the small pile of make up and other small essentials, she unlocked the back door.

"So that was a vampire Halloween." She turned to them with a smile. Godric stood small and composed next to Eric. With Godric, small and dark, dressed in white and Eric, tall and fair, dressed in black they reminded her of a yin yang symbol. _How did I ever deserve to get both of them?_

Eric's eyebrow raised, his face amused. "Well usually there is a little more blood and death but this year I have no appetite for it."

Sookie suddenly didn't feel the least bit sleepy and could read the intentions in his face but teased him anyway.

"So what is it you do have an appetite for this year?"

Slowly she removed the scarf from around her neck, dropping it to the floor as she slowly walked backwards toward the stairs.

Eric growled.

Godric closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sookie, your cruelty knows no bounds. Sunrise comes. There is not near enough time to take you up on your offer."

She felt a deep disappointment.

"Not even a little?"

Godric looked up into Eric's pleading eyes.

Sookie was quick to support him, "Sunrise is a whole forty-five minutes away," she fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Can't you stay just a little bit longer? Keep me company?"

Her face was a mask of innocence but her eyes sparkled with mischief and the beginnings of arousal as she looked down at them from the top of the stairs.

He looked up into Eric's perfectly calm face; he was trying to show nothing. He would abide by whatever decision Godric made here tonight. But it was a face he'd learned to read quite well over the years, and though he hid it well, Godric could see the hunger there. Since the relationship with Sookie had started, they had both relied much upon the bottled synthetic blood, not wanting to overtax or damage Sookie's fragile mortal body. Occasionally they drank blood from a live donor, but their blood could not compare in quality to Sookie's so it was becoming a much rarer occurrence. Finding it too hard to resist her when she looked at him like that, with a sigh he gave in.

"Of course we can stay with you." He looked back and forth between the two. "I wouldn't dream of disappointing you both."

Sookie positively beamed. She began backing down the hallway out of sight.

Godric turned to Eric once again, "Upper or lower?"

Eric considered a moment, his eyes darkening with lust. "Lower."

"With that settled, we better get up there. We shouldn't keep the lady waiting."

Eric grinned down wolfishly at his maker, who returned the smile in kind.

Sookie was up on her bed, heart racing. _Okay, get a hold of yourself. You're ready for this...for both of them...you want this...it's going to be fantastic! _Her body trembled as she fantasized about making love to both of them at once. Snatches of her R-rated dreams ran through her mind, making her both nervous and entirely ready for what was to come.

She'd run up the stairs and straight into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and done everything to get ready for bed. She'd briefly considered taking her costume off, but decided she'd leave it on so she could strip it off slowly for them. So now she was sitting high up on her bed, propped up by pillows and tried not to scream or pass out from the delicious terror and excitement overwhelming her system.

They'd been so careful to share her separately, she figured they'd just been waiting for her to ask. _Or maybe they don't want to...Did I do the right thing? _Fear exploded in her mind. But she tried to shove it aside as Eric's large frame filled her doorway. His eyes zeroed in on her like a hawk who'd spotted his prey. She shivered violently, the hairs on her body standing up and her legs opened wider of their own accord. She hoped she looked more confident than she felt.

Slowly Eric moved toward the bed, shedding his coat and shirt as he came. His body was amazing. She took a moment just to admire the smooth expanse of his chest before her eyes flickered up to the doorway where Godric was watching, his eyes dark fire that seemed to set her whole body alight. She lifted a hand, extending it to him, inviting him to bed. In an instant he was across the room and gently took her hand in his own.

She giggled as Eric's fingers encircled her ankle unexpectedly. Her skin felt like it was on fire under their cool fingers. As suddenly as he'd crossed the room, Sookie suddenly found herself pillowed against Godric's chest instead of pillows. His lips found the sensitive spots on her neck, making her shiver again and she moaned quietly.

Godric's fingers were as busy as his lips undoing the buttons of her costume. Her own fingers clumsily attempted to help as he tugged the material down her shoulders leaving her only in her white lace bra. Eric took over tugging the costume as well as her underwear down and off her legs, throwing it over his shoulder to land in a heap on her floor.

"You are so beautiful." Godric whispered in her ear.

Sookie couldn't answer as Eric's lips made their way up her left leg, his cool fingers lightly blazing a trail his lips followed. She was breathing heavily now, trying not to move under their dual assault. She lost track of everything but the physical sensations that had taken over her body. The world, and everything outside her bed no longer existed.

She didn't know what to do with her hands, so she fisted them in her blankets and tried to hang onto consciousness as wave after wave of lust coursed through her.

She gasped and moaned as Eric's fingers found her clit and began teasing her to even greater heights. His tongue caressed her folds and she arched up toward him, trying to give him better access.

Godric's hand gripped her throat as he tilted her head back and his lips met hers. She felt his hunger seep into her like a live thing as his tongue plundered her mouth, making her want to surrender and bite him all at the same time. She moaned into his mouth as his hands cupped her now bare breasts, his fingers almost roughly playing with her nipples.

She wanted them to take her, to fill her, to claim all that she was. She was moaning wantonly, in sheer ecstasy as her body tightened, ready to explode in orgasm. It was all too much and with a scream that felt as if it was torn from her very soul she convulsed as she came. Eric's tongue was unrelenting as he sucked down everything she had to offer.

She felt Godric's teeth grazing her throat and she tilted her head to give him a better angel. Her heart hammering was the only thing she could hear.

"Please!" She had no idea what she was asking, she only knew her world would end if they stopped right now.

She felt Godric's fangs penetrate. Her body flamed with overwhelming need.

"Eric now! Oh please now!"

Eric's fingers continued manipulating her pussy as he inhaled deeply. He growled hungrily. His eyes met hers for a split second before he bit down. And she screamed and came again, hard. She felt like she lost consciousness as pleasure thundered through her, making her forget everything, even her name.

The vampires also lost themselves in the moment as her intoxicating blood filled their senses. The best inside them purred in satisfaction. It was only the encroaching dawn that brought them back to their senses. Their tongues swept out over the wounds, closing them.

Sookie sighed in sheer satisfaction. Godric bit his own wrist and offered it to her. She latched on without a second thought. The power in his blood was like liquid fire in her mouth, and all too soon he was easing her off.

Licking her lips, she snuggled back into his body and smiled languidly at Eric.

"Wow."

Eric smiled that crooked smile she loved, a chunk of his hair falling over his face. She wanted to reach out and cup his face but found herself too comfortable and happy to move.

His fingers gently caressed her ankle again. Godric circled her with his arms, gently squeezing her.

"We must go now Sookie. Dawn is coming." She made an incoherent noise of disappointment, and she felt the silent laughter in his chest behind her. He stood up carefully laying her back against the pillows again.

"I would stand up and see you out, but my legs don't seem to be working." Eric laughed as he pulled his shirt back on, leaving it unbuttoned.

"Just stay here and rest. And don't forget to take your B12, we may have taken a little more than you're used to." Godric bent down planting a light, lingering kiss on her temple. As did Eric.

"Sleep well älskade." And then they were gone. Sookie felt like a boneless jellyfish. She barely had enough energy to pull the quilt up over herself. _Next time...when there's more time...I'll make them give me what I want._ And with a smile on her face she drifted off to sleep completely unaware of the eyes that watched her.

"She's the one?"

The second watcher nodded. The first watcher's eyes glowed in the darkness, "And where is the amulet now?"

"In the hands of vampires."

With a menacing hiss, "We'll see about that." The first watcher bent into a crouch and began stalking cautiously toward the house.

_The amulet will be mine again and safe if it is the last thing I do before I embrace the Light at long last._

Review this Story/Chapter

Return to Top


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Introductions

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest, _Could I really be so close to it after so many years? I will unravel the mystery of this child and force her to lead me to the amulet. Finally I will be able to fulfill my promise..._

The clearing was bathed in shadows, the house sat lonely and dark in the middle. The smell of humans and vampires saturated the yard, and she wrinkled her nose in distaste. She reached over her right shoulder and pulled one of her swords from its sheath. It came out with a quick and deadly hiss in the pre-dawn light. She stalked forward in a low crouch, moving silently toward the house with the girl inside. She felt better with it in her hand. She paused as a feeling of unease stirred deep inside her but she dismissed it, burying it under her commitment to duty. She'd committed herself to this path and if the child was just another casualty along it, then so be it. With her resolve strengthened she squared her shoulders and continued her advance.

Shafts of sunlight began showing through the trees, dappling the grass with pools of red and gold. The feeling of unease grew as she got closer and closer to the house, at twenty feet her extremities began to tingle. _What is this?_ Carefully she removed her armored glove and reached forward with her bare hand. Her fingers met the wall at the same time the sun touched the clearing. The magic shimmered under her hand, a fiery glow in the first morning light. Her fingers burned with the contact. Her insides coiled and tightened with disappointment and wary caution. _A Fairy barrier?_ She touched the wall again just to be sure she was not imagining things. _Who would have put this here? Who could have? Why would she need such protection?_ A cold fury swept through her body, making her limbs tremble. _I am so close!_ She kicked and slashed and beat at the barrier that would not give way under the onslaught. When the fury had abated some, and she could think clearly again, she placed a finger against the wall, ignored the pain, and began a methodical testing of the shield. She stalked around the yard trying to find a breach or a weakness. After another two trips around the house she could still find none. She finally let out one wild shriek of fury and frustration, and the wildlife that had been coming to life with the sun fell silent. Sookie turned over in her bed but did not wake up.

Pulling herself together, the fairy took off her other glove and folded herself to the ground. The chant started out as a breathy whisper that grew in volume till the ground shook with the power she was conjuring, sweat drenched her brow and dripped into her eyes but the barrier remained unaffected. She gave up with an explosive gasp.

Her body was exhausted, her muscles sore from the tension of bringing forth so much magic. The birds and insects slowly began to emerge and go back about their daily routines as she sat contemplating this new obstacle.

_Someone obviously wanted her guarded from our kind. I can barely sense her behind the shield...hmmm. The magic is strong and old, so it was put in place by someone with a strong purpose. Could the humans have built the home here without knowing of its existence? That would be too much of a coincidence! It was put in place to shield HER! Why? Could she have done it herself? _

The clearing was now bathed in sunshine as she sat cross-legged staring at the house. _Where would she have learned such magic and yet escaped my notice and the notice of all the fairies in Louisiana? Claudine says she is a pet of the vampires...but they do not know this magic nor do they have the magic to enact it. No, someone else protects this one..._

Swiftly she rose to her feet and stalked back to the edge of the forest surrounding the Stackhouse home.

"I can be patient." She smiled humorlessly. "She has to come out some time."

* * *

The wind whispered through the trees and two crows sat on the branch of a large oak watching the fairy watching the house. They were silent and still, their focus unwavering. Deep in the Rocky Mountains in Canada another pair of eyes watched through the crows, and he smiled for the first time in twenty years of imprisonment.

"And so she has found her at last."

* * *

_Sookie's Dream:_

_Sookie delighted in the feel of the sunshine against her skin, and the soft grass beneath her feet. She wore a simple white cotton dress that flared out in a pleasing way when she twirled. She was in the middle of a field of wildflowers and it seemed to go on without end. There was nothing to mar the peace and beauty of this moment. She bent and picked a beautiful pink daisy from the multitudes, but before she laid her fingers on it there was a piercing scream and a shadow descended from above her and snatched the flower out from under her hand. Instead of feeling scared or angry she laughed at the scoundrel's audacity. She continued to laugh as she began her pursuit. The shadow turned out to be a crow, who landed on an outcropping of rock and watched her with black intelligent eyes, that looked curious, as she got closer._

_"Why hello little thief, may I have my flower back?" The crow continued to watch her but she could see the mischief in its eyes now that she was up close. The bird was perched two feet above her and watched without a sound as she began to climb up the rock toward it. She reached down for the flower and the crow hopped away two steps. She held the delicate stem between her fingers and leaned in to smell it. But just as she did the flower crumbled to ash in her hand and was blown away in a breeze._

_"The life you've known has come to an end."_

_With dismay Sookie's head came up and looked around for the voice that had spoken._

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

_She could see no one else around , but the crow remained, eying her steadily._

_"The time has come for you to learn your birthright – who and what you are."_

_The deep voice seemed to emanate from the air surrounding the crow, and suddenly she grew apprehensive, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up._

_"What am I?" She whispered, afraid of the answer, but also wanting to know very badly._

_"One will come who will teach you to use your power. Learn well, for if you do not, everyone you love will die, life itself may die."_

_As the words were spoken it suddenly felt as if she'd been set on fire. Every nerve ending in her body was screaming out in agony, and she fell to her knees. She couldn't form words._

_The land around her, which before had been beautiful and lush, was now a burning, barren wasteland. _

She turned over in her sleep.

* * *

Sookie woke to the incessant ringing of the phone, and groaning, she grabbed another pillow and buried her head, trying in vain to block out the sound.

"Oh, just go away!" The words, muffled by the pillow, had no effect on the phone whatsoever, which joyfully – almost mockingly – continued to ring again and again. With a heavy sigh she threw the pillow onto the floor and opened her eyes. Just as she heaved herself to her feet the ringing stopped. She could hear the mumble and beep of the answering machine in the kitchen and was about to throw herself gratefully back into bed when the phone started to ring again.

"Oh for the love of-" And mumbling threats all the way down the stairs she reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sookie?"

"Alcide? Is that you?"

"Oh thank God you're home." She could hear the relief plain in his voice.

"Well of course I'm home, where else would I be?" She asked irritated. "And I was sleeping when you woke me, so what do you want?"

He ignored her first question. "Colonel Flood died last night." His voice was tight.

"Oh." It seemed an inadequate answer but Alcide understood the full meaning.

"Yeah. His funeral is this afternoon at one. I was wondering if you would come with me."

"Of course I will. It's not a private ceremony? For the pack?"

"No. He was too well known from the Air Force Base, the Neighborhood Watch, and he was the treasurer of his church as well as packmaster, so it will be a big turnout."

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility. How's Christine taking it?"

"Well it was expected and she would never say anything but it's hit her hard." She could almost feel his impatience over the phone. "So I'll pick you up at eleven-thirty."

"Sure. I just have to be back here by four-thirty so I can change and get ready for work."

"That won't be a problem."

Sookie had expected him to hang up but he was still there on the other end of the line, but silent.

"Is there something else? Cause if there is just spit it out. I have to get ready."

She heard him sigh, "Were funerals are very ceremonial. If you think you can overdress for this, you can't. People may think Werewolves are only into leather and chains, but for funerals we go all out."

It sounded like he wanted to say more, but she cut him off. "Okay, understood, no pants. I'll see you at eleven-thirty."

She hung up before he could say anything else. She couldn't picture Christine and Colonel Flood in leather and chains, but the thought brought a smile to her face as she tried to picture it. Remembering Christine sitting beside her husband in her couture suit, Sookie knew she'd have to wear something along the same lines.

She looked at the clock over the stove, nine, and groaned. "Great, now I have to look fabulous on three hours sleep, go to a funeral, then work all night...maybe Sam would be willing to let me off a little early." She thought of his face the night before. "Probably not."

None of the kitchen items gave her any answers as she looked around, and with a heavy sigh, she walked back upstairs and into her closet.

Half an hour later she'd settled on a knit suit. The jacket was black with creamy pink facings on the lapels, worn over the matching pink shell. The black skirt was pleated. The tags were still on it from when she'd bought it on one of her shopping sprees. Quickly she jumped into the shower to wash her hair. Under the spray she felt a little woozy from last night's activities which made her blush, using up more of her depleted blood supply and she knew she'd have to eat something before she left.

She French braided her hair and secured everything with bobby pins. She pulled on a black slip and a pair of black stockings. She'd also found a pair of black gloves that used to be her grandmothers, that had been kept nice for special occasions.

So at eleven-thirty when Alcide knocked at the front door she was fully clothed and full of food. She stepped into her black pumps and grabbed her purse on her way to the door.

Alcide was dressed in a charcoal suit and a burgundy tie, his hair as tamed as he could get it. He looked extremely handsome, and she tried not to blush for noticing.

His face was blank as he took her in, "You look wonderful." His eyes finally met hers, and this time she did blush at the thoughts so evident in them.

"Thank you. You too," she said feeling shy and a little awkward under his stare. "Well we should get going."

He stayed still a moment longer then moved out of the doorway. As she locked the door behind her she turned, expecting to see his Dodge Ram, but to her surprise his car was a dark blue Lincoln. It was a bit chilly as she walked out to the car, Alcide opened the passenger door for her and she got into the warm interior gratefully. She hadn't wanted to cover up her nice outfit with a coat, which may not have been the best idea, but she'd wanted to look nice. Now she just hoped the church wouldn't be too chilly.

When Alcide was seated across from her, he turned to her, his face serious. "This is a Were funeral, " from his tone she could tell he was trying to tell her something.

"You said that yesterday."

He smiled slightly at her tone, but his face set back into serious lines as he thought over his next words.

"A packmasters funeral is quite...formal."

She could feel the doubt in his thoughts.

"Then should I be there today?"

"He made you a friend of the pack." The way he said it gave her an uneasy feeling she was missing something, that there was a significance here that she was missing. Usually she lived in a sea of more information that she wanted, but there were no Weres in Bon Temps and the inner workings of the pack were a mystery to her. Alcide's thoughts were preoccupied with what was going to happen in the church, and what his father's rival, Patrick Furnan was going to do. They drove in silence.

Alcide drove into a parking lot beside a big gray stoned church topped with a large steeple. The sign on the front read: Grace Episcopal. Once parked, Alcide helped her out of the car, acting very formal. As they walked toward the front of the church, he took her hand in his. She looked down, more than a little surprised. She might be a friend of the pack but this seemed a little too friendly. _Exactly what message are we sending? _But with the tension in his thoughts she thought it best not to mention anything and let him lead her toward a group of mourners.

"That's my Dad." Alcide said out of the corner of his mouth. She looked up to see a man, a little shorter than Alcide, with a husky build. Jackson Herveaux had a larger nose, and his hair was gray instead of black, but there was definitely a resemblance.

"Father, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Have you met Christine Larrabee?" He gestured to her formally.

"We've met." Sookie turned to Christine, who was dressed in an immaculate white suit, and nodded. Christine's eyes appraised her for a moment, they were red rimmed, then nodded and smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad you could be here today."

Sookie didn't know what else to say so she just smiled politely. Acide and his father were speaking together in low voices, now ignoring the two women. A few people came up to Christine to offer their condolences, and Sookie tried to step away to give them room, but Christine gently reached out and pulled Sookie to her side.

After an elderly man and his little wife left, Chrsitine spoke quietly.

"I would appreciate it if you could stay close to me for the service." Sookie could see the flash of bright pain in her eyes before she brought it back under rigid control.

"Of course." How could she refuse?

After she spoke to a few more people, everyone began entering the church. Christine reached out and tucked Sookie's arm into her own, leaving Jackson and Alcide to walk in just behind them.

"The funeral of the packmaster is the beginning of the campaign to replace him," Christine whispered it as the walked down the isle of the packed church. Sookie was glad that she'd had such extensive practice in schooling her features, and let nothing but sadness show on her face as she walked beside the late packmasters wife.

"It was very smart of Alcide to choose you as his companion today."

Sookie wanted to ask why, but they were seated in the front pew, in the roped off section. Sookie could tell from the buzz of thoughts behind her that the whole pack was behind them. Jackson, Alcide, Patrick and a young Were she didn't know walked in last. Alcide and his father took seats next to Sookie, while Patrick Furnan and his friend sat beside a small woman, wearing a lot of jewelry and makeup.

Patrick Furnan himself, looked to be in his mid-forties, was thick-bodied and had light brown hair, cut very short, and had his beard cut into a fancy shape. His suit was a dark brown. His eyes were cold, and seemed to assess every Were in the church.

Sookie suddenly felt very ill-prepared for this situation and very much wished she could take out her displeasure on Alcide right there but she felt Patrick Furnan's gaze settle on her and she looked up to meet his cold, calculating gaze. He took in her appearance, where she was sitting, and who was sitting next to her and his eyes narrowed in displeasure. He leaned down and spoke to the pretty woman next to him, she shook her head, shot Sookie a look and said something back that brought his eyebrows up and his gaze back to her face.

Sookie leaned back in her seat and hid behind Christine's body. Cowardly? Maybe, but she didn't like the intensity of his eyes.

"So who's the front-runner?"

Christine eyed her seriously. "Hard to say," she murmured. Her gaze slipped over Sookie to Jackson, and back down. "But right now I've thrown in my lot with Jackson. Hence the seating arrangements. Why are you backing Jackson?"

She was speaking so quietly that Sookie could barely hear her, but her extra abilities helped and she followed her without confusion.

"I'm not, really. Alcide asked me to be there during the ceremony to choose the new packmaster and make sure Mr. Furnan doesn't cheat. But I don't really care who wins." Christine's smile was a little pitying.

"Well coming with Alcide and walking into the church with us means you've declared. I'm afraid any neutrality you may have thought you had is no longer available. But why would he go to such great lengths to have you here and have you declared if all he wanted was a fair fight?"

"I don't know."

Christine gave her a skeptical look that turned thoughtful at her obvious sincerity.

"Hmmmm," Christine gave her a long thoughtful look. "Well just know that his bringing you here today instead of his girlfriend is significant."

'_Girlfriend?'_ But before Sookie could ask any more questions the funeral started.

She sat through the ceremony thoughtfully, not hearing any of the speeches or prayers.

'_Why would Alcide have brought me as a date instead of his girlfriend? And why would he not tell me that I had to choose a side? Is there something more to all of this?'_

She came up out of her thoughts as the coffin carrying John Flood, Air Force colonel and packmaster was taken from the church and loaded into a hearse. She remained silent during the ride to the cemetery, not even acknowledging Alcide's questions as they drove.

During the graveside service Sookie noticed a big man looking at her. And she wondered if he'd been at the church service too. He was tall, taller even than Eric, with long arms roped with muscle. He had a shaved head and a deep tan. He was wearing a black shirt tucked into black pants and he also wore no coat. Though the day was definitely nippy it didn't seem to affect him at all. The people around him gave him a wide berth and even here at the grave side, where they were all packed together, there was a noticeable space around him. He had a pleasant face that was carefully blank as he stared at her. With a sense of caution, she opened her mind up and began filtering through thoughts to find his, hoping they would give her a better read on why he was staring at her. Before she heard anything she intercepted thoughts that were so full of menace, bitterness, and hate that she felt as if she'd been punched. She leaned heavily against Alcide for a moment till she could push the horrible thoughts out of her mind. It wasn't only the evil nature of the thoughts that had surprised her – but that they were directed at her!

She looked around the people assembled by the grave but she couldn't identify the source of the thoughts. They were distinctly feminine and violently angry.

Looking out from beneath her lashes she looked around the cemetery. She could feel eyes boring into her, she turned her head slightly to the right, looked over the heads of the crowd and spotted her, sitting on one of the headstones several graves away from the mourners.

She looked tall, maybe twenty-eight, with short, gleaming black hair and an athletic build. She would have thought her quite pretty but for the twisted expression on her face. She was wearing skin tight black leather pants, a glittering black and gold top under a black leather jacket.

She turned to ask Alcide about her but, in turning, she caught sight of Christine's face which was shiny with tears and she was brought back to where she was and what she should be doing. There would be time enough during the car ride home to ask Alcide about his very angry girlfriend. For the rest of the service she tried to ignore the hateful glaring and the tall man with the curious gaze.

After a short time, the service ended, and people began to disperse. Alcide and Sookie said goodbye to his father and Christine and began making their way toward the car. Sookie couldn't think of an easy way to broach the subject so she decided on a blunt approach.

"So is that your girlfriend over there?"

Beside her, Alcide stiffened and looked in the direction she indicated. When she saw that he was now aware of her, her face softened and she managed to look both supportive and hurt at the same time. He gave a tiny shake of his head and the look was wiped off her face, she gave one last parting glare to Sookie and disappeared amongst the headstones.

Alcide turned back to her and led her away without a word. But Sookie was not going to be sidetracked so easily. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and stood her ground, eyebrows raised.

With a small sigh of surrender he answered, "Yes that was my girlfriend."

"Why didn't you bring her today? Why did you bring me?"

"I brought you so the rest of the pack could see you and solidify your position as the friend of the pack."

"From what Christine was saying that could have been done without being your date. She said that coming with you today mean I was declaring myself for your father over Patrick Furnan, so please don't lie to me."

He hung his head, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that. I just wanted my father to have all the support I could get him."

"My being here with you was somehow influential for your father?"

Sookie couldn't believe she had any influence whatsoever with the Were community.

"Yes, like I told you. You are known in the Supe community now. You declaring for my father could bring some of those sitting on the fence into his camp rather than Furnan's. It shows he has good connections within the other Supe communities which could be very beneficial in a packmaster."

"So if this was all a political maneuver, why was she thinking such hateful things at me?"

A slow flush crept up his neck and he couldn't meet her eyes. "She was?"

Sookie crossed her arms, "Let's just say that if looks could kill, Colonel Flood wouldn't have been the only person buried today."

He looked around himself nervously, "Can we talk in the car?" He loosened his tie a little bit, and gave her a pleading look. "Please?"

She couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes. "Fine. But I want the whole story."

He agreed as he ushered her toward the car, looking around to make sure their disagreement hadn't been noticed by too many.

Once in the car and on their way, Sookie turned and watched Alcide's profile expectantly. He seemed reluctant to start.

"I don't want to go into your head for this, but I will if you make me."

He threw her an apprehensive glance. "Okay, okay. I surrender. It just doesn't sound very good. Try not to think too harshly of me after, okay? I'm doing it for my dad."

He took a deep breath. "First of all you should know, that my relationship with Debbie is more than a little rocky sometimes. She's a shifter not a Were." He said this like it explained everything. So Sookie let her confusion show plainly on her face.

"Well I won't give you our entire history, but just before I met you I found out that she had lied to me about being sterile and we broke up. She got engaged to the man she dated after me and flaunted him all over town. It was humiliating. She heard about you and I and our "date" and just after you left town she showed up to the apartment demanding to know what was going on. I know it wasn't smart or gentlemanly, but I told her that we'd been together..physically." He peeked up at her through his lashes and she just barely held on to her civility. She wanted to slap him so badly that her palm itched.

"Go on." Her voice was hard.

"Well it made her jealous. And everything was going well, but then she started dropping by unannounced and when she never found you there she started to get pushy about it, so I came to see you. I asked you to that concert so that others of my kind would be sure to see us."

Sookie wasn't aware of making a sound but suddenly Alcide was eying her with a wary look in his eyes and talking quite fast, trying to explain himself.

"You have to understand, Sookie. I do like you! You're beautiful, smart, nice...and I have to admit that I wouldn't mind if we..." The look on her face stopped him right there. "But you were with the vamps, so I didn't think I'd ever have a real shot. And I'm totally fine with just being your friend. But when I got back to my house from the concert Debbie was there and she could smell you on me. Well, she called off the engagement and we've been together since. But then Colonel Flood was dying and refused to name a successor and my father's position in the pack was suddenly unsure. I called on you as a friend to help me.

You see Debbie isn't really well thought of in the Were or shifter community. She's not exactly the friendly type and she's alienated a lot of people. So when it came time for the funeral I thought it would be best if I wasn't seen with her, so I brought you instead."

The car fell into silence.

Sookie didn't know how to break it. She was trying to understand her conflicting emotions: one half of her was happy to know that though he found her attractive she didn't have to fend off any amorous advances. But on the other hand she was a little disappointed that he didn't want her and angry that he'd used her.

"So let's recap – just so I have this straight. First you use me to make your ex jealous so she'll call off her engagement then you use me to try and gain the political upper hand with your pack and jeopardize the relationship you used me to help you put back together." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well when you say it like that..."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I did."

"And can you give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Debbie this the next time she's around?" He let out a bark of laughter that he quickly turned into a cough.

"Sorry I just don't think Debbie would listen. She's not really a talker if you know what I mean."

Sookie looked out the passenger side window, watching the trees whip by in a blur as they sped down the I-20.

"Why is it girls always blame the other girl when it's the guy they should really be mad at?" She said it mostly to herself and Alcide was smart and didn't try to answer.

He tried a couple of times to start another conversation but she was just waiting for the ride to end. She just wanted to be out of the car and not think about the real reasons behind his actions.

Sookie's heart leapt with relief as they entered the clearing and her house came into view. She wasted no time in jumping out of the car, deliberately not waiting for Alcide to open the door for her.

But he wasn't about to let her go just yet.

"Sookie stop." It sounded like a command which did not suit her mood right now.

"What?" The key was in her hand.

"I'm sorry." He was sincere. "Please don't think too harshly of me. I don't want to lose your friendship."

"Why? Because you're afraid I won't help your dad?" She turned, "If I really were your 'friend' you'd have told me the truth and let me make my own decisions rather than making them for me."

His face fell and she felt his panic rise. "Don't worry," she said holding up a hand. "I'm going to be there at the packmaster contest because I said I would, but as for us being friends...I'm not so sure anymore." She turned back to the door. "Oh and Patrick Furnan is going to bring up your dad's gambling debts to undermine him. Now I'd like you to leave and not come back for awhile."

"Sookie, please don't say that."

She'd unlocked the door but paused before walking in. She turned and looked him full in the face.

"Alcide, hearing inside your head is making me feel bad...about you and myself. So if you could just give me some time...And I would suggest that you tell Debbie everything before I see you again. I don't want an angry shifter showing up at my house because of something I didn't do. Go home. And don't call me till the contest."

She turned her back on him and shut the door in his face. She flipped the lock and without pause made her way upstairs.

She quickly stripped out of the suit and kicked off her pumps and slipped into her Merlotte's uniform. She looked at the clock, 4 pm. _I guess I could go in a little early, fill Sam in on the Were situation. Maybe he could fill me in on what I should expect._

With a reluctant step she walked downstairs, out the door and out to her car around back.

She'd pulled halfway down her drive, the house was now obscured by a line of trees, when something heavy landed on the front of her car and then the windshield smashed in. Sookie slammed on the brakes and covered her face with her hands. She knew only seconds had passed but it felt like time slowed down and she saw every detail in sharp relief. She could feel the small shards of glass cutting through her light coat, and a cool breeze coming in through the large, gaping hole that was, just a few moments ago, her windshield.

_Fuck, that is going to cost so much money! _She thought dismayed. Then the reality of the situation hit her and she felt the seat belt cutting into her body, the sting of multiple little cuts on her arms, and the fear set in as she wondered what the hell she'd hit...or that had hit her. Just as she undid her seat belt a hand came through the broken windshield and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, hauling her out over the steering wheel and broken glass, and threw her down under a nearby tree. She felt a sharp searing pain in her left wrist as she landed on it, hard. But all she had time to get out was a muffled gasp before she was lifted off her feet and slammed into the tree trunk. She could hear herself breathing hard.

"It's time for you to answer some questions little girl."

Sookie's head throbbed and she felt like she might throw up at any second which she really hoped didn't happen as she was pretty sure she'd cracked or broken a rib.

And though she was seeing little black spots floating before her eyes she made an effort to focus on the face and voice of the person in front of her.

The face was that of an angel. Her white skin, was smooth and flawless, in a face that was almost painful to look at it was so perfect. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue that glittered like precious stones. And right now they were trained on her with such intensity that it stopped her breath short. Her perfect face was framed with a mass of golden hair that fell past her shoulders. She seemed at once very young, and very old; ageless, was the only word that could encompass the face before her. She couldn't see much else except that she was dressed in some sort of grayish material. And she could feel the sharp, cold edge of a blade pressed against her throat. And then she received another shock - she couldn't hear any thoughts! _But she couldn't be a vampire...it's daytime!_

A puzzled frown creased the perfect face and the pressure of the knife lessened a bit. The angel's nostrils flared as she breathed in deeply.

"Who are you?" Her voice this time had lost some of it's sharpness, and her eyes, before so hostile, now more questioning. Sookie sent up a prayer that this beautiful creature wouldn't kill her.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse, and I live here." She spoke the words carefully, gasping slightly as her breathing sent a shock of pain through her side.

The eyes of her attacker narrowed in anger.

"That is not precisely what I mean, girl, and judging by your eyes you know it." Her voice was a mixture of controlled hostility and curiosity. "What are you? And why are you here?" She leaned in close, and to Sookie's disgust, she felt a tongue lick up the left side of her face. Against the tree Sookie repressed a shiver of disgust, but the hairs on the back of her neck and arms stood up. Her attacker pulled back and Sookie saw her lick her lips, a small drop of Sookie's blood was still evident on the full lips. She didn't even know her face was bleeding. She had a panicked moment of wondering what her full injuries were, and how serious. But she didn't have any more time to think about it when the woman's eyes opened wide and she licked her lips again like she was contemplating how Sookie tasted.

"You have fairy blood." Her eyes narrowed again. "Very powerful blood." Sookie was at a loss for words.

Suddenly the woman laughed, but it somehow didn't make Sookie feel better.

"And I can tell from your face that you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about." She gave her another considering look. "But you know you're more than human."

"I've been told by a couple of people."

"But no one has told you exactly what you are." She made it a statement not a question. But Sookie answered it anyway.

"No."

"Well as interesting as this is, I did not come here for you - specifically." Her voice became menacing again. "Where is the amulet?"

Sookie would have shrunk back from the danger in that voice, but the woman's iron grip held her in place.

"It was taken."

"By who, and where?" She shook her a little for emphasis, setting Sookie's ribs flaring with fresh pain. Her head hit the tree again, not hard, but painfully.

"It was taken by a vampire named Mathias, I'm not sure where." The spots were floating in front of her eyes again. The woman gave her a look torn between amusement and anger. "I'm surprised you're so quick to turn on your vampire masters. They'll be angry at you for giving up so easily...might just drain you dry this time."

Sookie felt the first flickering of anger deep inside her.

"I have no master, vampire or otherwise!" Sookie spat.

The woman raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Ah, little one, but I saw you with two of them last night. You let them chew you up like a dog toy before they had to flee from the sun. You can't fool me. I know you're theirs. First I'll kill them, and then I'll find this Mathias and take back what was stolen from me."

Sookie couldn't speak past the rage. She began to tremble, and somewhere in the back of her mind she was terrified of her overwhelming reaction. She felt the power surge through her in a choking rush. The power exploded out of her in a blinding flash of light. For a moment her body felt weightless and she floated in mid-air, her head thrown back. She felt her feet touch the ground and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. She glared at the woman, who had been flung back, one side of her face badly burned, but once again standing, weapons still in hand.

"You will not touch them." Sookie's voice was hard and final. "You can have the amulet - I told you Mathias has it. Do whatever you want to him I could care less but if you so much as come near Eric or Godric, I will kill you."

To Sookie's surprise, the woman straightened up from her fighting stance, regarded Sookie with an unfathomable look, and sheathed her weapons, her head cocked to one side. Sookie didn't trust her, and could still feel the anger roiling inside her but little by little she felt the power slipping away. It became harder and harder to keep standing.

"Peace, little one, if you are indeed not in league with this vampire Mathias, I will leave your loved ones alone. I simply want the amulet. But if you are lying to me or try to stop me in any way, I will kill everyone you love before I finally kill you."

Se smiled at Sookie, showing a lot of brilliant white teeth, it was both threatening and beautiful. Sookie, was still angry, and really didn't trust this strange woman but she felt the last of her strength leave her and she collapsed back against the tree. Her wrist and her left side were burning with pain now instead of power.

She let out a moan, unable to keep it in any longer.

Indecision crossed the woman's face as she watched Sookie in pain.

"I am sorry for hurting you."

Sookie looked up, disbelief written clearly on her face.

"No, I mean it. I truly did not mean to injure you so, I let my, " she seemed to be trying to find the right words, "enthusiasm get the best of me."

"Enthusiasm my ass." Sookie said quietly under her breath, and gasped in pain again. But the woman seemed to have a very acute sense of hearing (just like everyone else in her life, dammit), and she laughed.

"I like you little one. You're a far more interesting mortal than I have met in a long time."

"My name is not 'little one' or 'girl', it's Sookie. And another fun fact about me is that I don't like to be patronized."

And though it looked like the woman was trying to hold back a smile, she kept her face serious.

"You can call me Cali."

Sookie could think of nothing to say so she just nodded. Cali slowly walked toward her, her hands out palms forward in a gesture of peace, but Sookie was still suspicious. There was something about her; the way she moved, Sookie knew that the weapons were not the only things that made this woman dangerous.

"May I look at your injuries?"

Still feeling angry, Sookie answered without thinking. "You mean the injuries you caused when you crashed through my car and then beat me up?"

Cali's lips pressed together like she was trying not to smile again. "Yes those injuries. If you allow me, I may be able to heal some of them for you."

Sookie regarded her suspiciously.

"I know you have no reason to trust me," Sookie snorted. "But right now you are my only lead to the amulet and I don't actually wish to cause you harm." Her beautiful, jewel-like eyes were so sincere. "I would like to help you now if you will let me."

Sookie didn't really see that she had any other choice. Her cell phone was still in her purse on the front seat of her car which was at least twenty feet away, and she would never be able to get there before Cali stopped her. Her house was also out in the middle of nowhere, which was usually a feature that she liked the most about it, but today it was proving possibly fatal. And now there was no Bill just across the way to come to her rescue, and Eric and Godric were dead for the day in Shreveport, so even if they could feel her fear, there was no way they could help her. The power which had flared before was now as inaccessible as it usually was, so all she had was herself, up against an unknown enemy who was acting very strangely.

_Should I trust her? Should I not?_

"What can you do?" And without meaning to she flinched as Cali reached out toward her face.

"First I have to examine you to see what I can do for you. Tell me if there is any place that is particularly painful."

Cali's fingers probed the back of her head and almost immediately the sharp aching became a only a stinging annoyance. Her fingers trailed down her neck and lightly traced her arms, she stopped for a moment when Sookie gasped when she touched the wrist she'd fallen on. Cali closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating hard.

"One of the bones has a bad fracture that I cannot heal, but I can treat it, and it will heal much faster." She reached into something at her waist, and it was then that Sookie noticed that she was wearing something that looked like a utility belt. Cali pulled out two, small flat pieces of wood and what looked like a roll of gauze. Quickly and efficiently she braced and wrapped Sookie's wrist. She reached back into the belt and pulled out two large, fragrant leaves. Now Sookie knew she was no botanist, but she was sure she would remember a plant that smelled so nice. Cali handed the leaves to her, and told her to chew them.

"They'll help with the pain and speed healing." She didn't wait to see if Sookie complied, but continued her examination. Her fingers traced down across her ribs and Sookie repressed a yelp as her fingers found another sore spot. But she gasped as Cali's fingers probed deeper.

Cali looked up at her face.

"Eat the leaves."

With another prayer, Sookie complied. Tentatively she nipped the tip of one of the leaves. The taste was just as sweet as the smell, and Sookie chewed with more enthusiasm. Slowly she felt the pain slip away, replaced by a pleasant numbness.

"So tell me, how did you come to know of the amulet?" Cali's voice was low and persuasive.

Sookie looked down and was caught again by the beautiful blue eyes. She felt drawn in, like she was looking at a piece of clear sky. She felt safe and warm, and completely at ease. A small sane part of her brain was again screaming warnings at her. But something seemed to be compelling her to disregard those warnings and she longed to yield to this woman.

"Mathias threatened the life of all the employees at Fangtasia as well as Eric and myself if Godric didn't find this amulet that was lost in some Fairy War like a thousand years ago. I was so worried, I thought it was hopeless, but somehow Godric found it. He's like Bill, such a good man. He brought it back and gave it to Mathias in exchange for all of us to be left alone."

"And when you got close to the amulet, what happened?"

Sookie shook her head. "I'm not really sure. It all just feels like a crazy dream. First I was hugging Godric and then I was lost in the mist."

Cali gasped in surprise.

"You saw the mists?" Her tone was sharp and brought a puzzled frown to Sookie's face.

"Yes...I saw the mists. And I saw things in the mist...such strange things. A man, a very strange man...I think he saw me too. His eyes..." Sookie trailed off uneasily. She was lost in memory of that terrifying and exhilarating encounter.

Cali was staring at her frightened now.

"You saw things in the mist?"

"Yes." Sookie nodded her head in confirmation. "Some things looked normal, other looked like nothing I'd ever imagined could exist. It was a very strange dream. I woke up the next day."

Sookie felt something pressed into her good hand and looked down, it was two more of the tasty leaves. Without thinking she brought them to her mouth and started to chew.

"Who put up the Fairy Shield around your house?"

Sookie's brows drew together. "What?"

"The shield of magic that surrounds your home and protects you from the Fae. Who put it up? And why?"

Sookie felt like her tongue had gotten thicker. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Every muscle in Cali's body had tensed up at the mention of the mists now relaxed a bit.

"No, it's quite obvious you don't have any idea what I'm talking about. But someone has gone to great trouble to keep you safe and to make sure that none of our kind knows about you. But who, and why? To perform that bit of magic, they would have to be quite powerful and skilled. Not many were left when the doors were closed and not many have survived the years." She stroked the side of Sookie's face with her fingertips. "You're a powerful little thing, though painfully young and inexperienced. I wonder what I should do with you now?"

Sookie was oblivious to everything now, drifting pleasantly in a drug-haze.

"Sookie," she shook her slightly. Sookie's eyes once again focused on the perfect face, and the compelling eyes. "Sookie what powers do you possess?"

"I'm a telepath." That surprised Cali. "And I seem to have this glowing light thing going on, but I can't control it. It usually happens when I'm angry."

"And what is your relationship to the vampires?"

"I love them."

_'Oh great, another vamp-lover.'_

Sookie frowned when she heard that. "Well not all of them." She felt the need to qualify her answer. "Only Godric and Eric, and a few others at Fangtasia are my friends. But most of them just want to use me for my mind reading. I can't say I like most of the vampires I've met though. They're mean, pushy, selfish, cruel..."

Cali controlled her expression with difficulty. '_She heard my thoughts. But I shielded myself from magical penetration. How could she do it?'_

Sookie heard that too but had no answer, so she didn't say anything.

"And would Godric or Eric know where I could find this Mathias?"

Sookie considered the question and hesitated. Something inside told her not to answer. The silence began to stretch.

"Sookie, would Godric or Eric know where Mathias would take the amulet?"

Suddenly Cali's head whipped up and she cursed under her breath. She considered Sookie again for a long moment.

"I will see you again soon. I am sorry I caused you pain. I hope our next encounter will be on more cordial terms."

She stretched out her hand and placed her palm on Sookie's forehead, she spoke an incantation under her breath and her hand glowed briefly then, as quick as a breeze she was gone.

Sookie lay slumped against the tree now unconscious.

Moments later Tara's car came around the bend in the driveway. She slammed on the brakes when she saw Sookie's ruined car. Jumping out of the car she screamed her name now truly panicked.

"Sookie!" She'd come home from work because she and Sam had been trying Sookie to get a hold of Sookie for the last half hour to see why she hadn't made it in to work and wasn't answering her cell.

She ran to the wrecked car and saw blood trailed along the hood. "Sookie! Answer me! Where are you!" Her eyes anxiously scanned the immediate area, that's when her eyes fell on Sookie's prone body.

"Oh God, Sookie!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Protection

Sookie sat in the middle of her living room, Tara was seated beside her and glanced at her anxiously from time to time. Godric was seated on his other side while Eric paced the length of the room. As it only took him about three steps each way and he was moving very fast in his agitation, it was making her feel a bit queasy. Godric and Eric had shown up just after the sun went down. Jason was passed out, and snoring lightly, on the opposite couch and she'd finally kicked Sam out about an hour ago so he could go close up the bar.

At the hospital, sheriff Bud Dearborn and Andy Bellefleur had shown up to take her statement; officially she'd hit an animal of some kind. She'd gone along with their explanation because she couldn't remember anything that had happened once she'd left the house yesterday to go to work. Andy still couldn't look her in the eye and when Tara came in he found an excuse to leave the room, his mind tangled up in guilt and pity. She felt bad for him but she couldn't see how she could help him and so kept her mouth shut. Tara, herself, had acted as if Andy didn't exist.

The hospital had insisted on keeping her overnight because of a mild concussion. Eric hadn't left her side all night, and after a short reconnaissance mission to check out the scene of the accident, Godric hadn't either. The hospital staff had been too frightened of their expressions to tell them to leave.

"Are you sure you're alright?" It was about the thousandth time Tara'd asked since bringing Sookie home from the hospital. It was well after midnight now and Sookie was beginning to feel tired and a little loopy from the drugs.

"I'm fine," she assured her best friend. "Really." Tara still didn't look convinced.

"If only I'd been here!" Sookie had already tried to tell her it would have made no difference, except to possibly make things worse, Tara had found her hadn't she? But her best friend was bent on blaming herself for not being there when Sookie got hurt.

"If you'd been here we would have both been hurt, and then who would have driven to the emergency room?"

But the only response was Tara's lips thinning into a hard, straight line.

"And you don't remember anything?" Eric flung the question at her like an accusation.

"No. I remember Alcide bringing me home, getting ready for work, getting in the car and then...nothing." Eric went back to his pacing mumbling under his breath about the useless retention span of the human brain. Sookie was too tired to feel offended and laid her head on Godric's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I'm glad you're okay." His voice was a little rough with concern. His hands had her braced hand between his own, and his cold hands felt nice.

"I just want to know what I hit. I mean what could have done that to the windshield and not been killed?" She sighed as she thought about how much it was going to cost to fix. "I hope, wherever it is, it's not hurt too badly."

One one side of her Tara snorted, and Eric paused in his pacing to throw her a hard look.

"You didn't hit an animal, Sookie."

She lifted her head from Godric's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"What he means is that yours was the only blood we could find at the scene. There was also no evidence on your car that you hit something, but rather that something hit you." He paused to let that sink in. "There was a small indent on your front hood where it appears something dropped onto your car as you drove past. Whatever dropped on you must have smashed in your windshield."

Tara started to say something but Godric held up his hand indicating he had more to say and she fell silent.

"Your injuries also do not seem consistent with the damage. The concussion was received from a blow to the back of your head, but whatever came at you came from the front. Your blood was smeared across the front hood of your car," here Eric growled quietly and Jason shifted in his sleep. Everyone watched him until his snoring started up again. Godric met her eyes, his own carefully neutral. "If you were hurt and dazed from the accident why would you crawl out through the window instead of using the door? The glass was smashed into your vehicle not out, so you weren't thrown from the car. And you have injuries that show you were wearing your seatbelt. And your wrist, though the injury may have been caused by the accident...but if you remember nothing how did it get braced before Tara found you?" Sookie didn't have answers to any of his questions. And when he laid it all out like that, it certainly did seem very suspicious.

"Then who or what was it?"

The two vampires shared a loaded glance.

"We think it was a fairy or a witch."

Tara's thoughts were suddenly derisive, but Sookie, with a slight effort, tuned her out. Sookie had told her a lot of what had happened to her lately, but Tara was very skeptical of the supernatural world. She was one of those people who had to see things before she believed them. Sookie turned her full attention back to Godric.

"Do you think it was the same woman who found me in the apartment?"

"We've been wondering about that. If it was, why would she cloak her scent? And if she could do that why would she not have done it before?"

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't want you two tracking her? How would I know?"

Godric took her hands in his in a gesture obviously meant to try and clam her quickly escalating mood. _Damn them for knowing exactly what I'm feeling all the gosh darn time! _

"We think you were attacked."

"But why would my fairy or witch attacker stop and take the time to treat me?"

"Why don't you remember anything?" Eric asked quietly form the other side of the room. "Whoever it was must have used magic to wipe your memory to cover their tracks."

For a moment Sookie felt deeply violated. She'd always been very pleased to be immune to the vampire's ability to alter one's memory. She heaved a deep sigh and let her head fall onto the back of the couch. "I just don't get any of this. And to be honest I don't want to think about it anymore, at least for tonight." Godric frowned at her, but Eric nodded understanding.

"We'll let it go if you promise not to go anywhere alone." He looked uncompromising. "Someone with you at all times. I mean it. When we're not able to be here I'll have someone watching the house."

"What about during the day?"

"I could hire some body guards for you," he raised an eyebrow. She looked at him horrified. One corner of his mouth twitched. "Or you could stay at my house." Her jaw actually dropped. The twitch turned into a full blown smile. "It's your choice."

"But, but-"

"No, no buts. You need protection until we know exactly what we're dealing with. It's either a bodyguard or you take some time off work and stay at my place." He was smiling but his eyes were dark and serious. "Would you put your brother, Tara or Sam in danger? Fairies are both fierce and they control magic. Your friends are unequipped to deal with this kind of threat. Now choose."

Sookie looked to Godric for reprieve but she found the same uncompromising look that was in Eric's eyes. They were in total agreement.

"Would you leave me without my heart, my love? For I would not survive if I lost you."

Sookie felt the tears well up in her eyes for the pain she saw in the depths of those ancient black eyes.

"Sookie, I think you should listen to them," Tara squeezed her hand lightly. "We all just want you safe."

"Fine," Sookie didn't have any fight left in her tonight. "Hire your bodyguard." She closed her eyes in defeat. She felt Godric's cool lips press softly against her forehead.

"It will be alright. We won't let anything happen to you."

Instead of pointing out that she wasn't worried for herself but only agreeing to placate everyone else, she just nodded. "I know you won't." Her mouth opened in a jaw cracking yawn.

"I think it's time we put you to bed." Godric's voice was soft in her ear.

"I think you might be right." She tried to get to her feet but it was like her legs had lost the strength to support her and she swayed drunkenly. Sure hands lifted her gently and she snuggled into Godric's chest.

"I think it's time I got my ass to bed too." Tara got up from the couch and threw the afghan over Jason on her way out of the room.

* * *

Two pairs of eyes watched the homey scene through the windows from the trees. Cali growled quietly under her breath while Claudine watched her with wary eyes.

"I was sloppy, they suspect too much."

"Yes but while they use all their resources to protect her, they will leave themselves vulnerable." She laid a placating hand on Cali's arm.

"Let us hope so for that could be our only chance. My people are out asking about this Mathias, but they must do it without arousing suspicion or he will know and the amulet will be lost to us forever." Her shoulders squared. "Watch over the girl. If you can, make sure no harm comes to her."

"She's one of us isn't she?" Claudine was so curious about this girl she couldn't stop the question from slipping out. _Her blood has elements of fairy, how else could she call so strongly? Most humans with our blood are more like her brother..._

* * *

Flashback:

Claudine was working at the complaints desk in in a department store in Monroe, when, without warning, she heard the call. Instead of the usual slight tugging or whispered voice in her head it was a violent scream, ripping through her mind demanding her to give in. The pain of it brought her to her knees, tear welling up and falling down her face. Worriedly the woman she was working with today, Kathleen, took her face between her hands, trying to force her to focus.

"Are you okay? Claudine? What's wrong?"

She tried to smile reassuringly but all she managed was a grimace.

"Sorry, migraine." The woman's face cleared but she still looked worried.

"I think you should lie down in the back till it goes away some."

The call was only getting stronger, and more painful. "No I've had migraines like this before, it's only going to get worse. Can you call me a cab? I think I should go home and sleep it off."

"Oh, okay." Kathleen got up and grabbed the phone on the front desk.

Once in the cab she told him the direction of the call, he wasn't happy about not having a specific destination but she threw bills at him, she had no idea how many or how much, and he complied without further comment. She ignored his blatant admiring looks and his feeble attempts to draw her into conversation and just held her head, hoping the call would end soon. Just then her phone rang in her pocket, it sounded like a fire engine to her ears and she groaned but flipped it open when she saw it was her brother.

"Claude," she stopped to let him speak. "I know I feel it too. If you can, stay where you are I'm heading in that direction now. I'll call you when I find out what it is." She snapped her phone shut, put her head bock on the seat and closed her eyes. After what felt like an eternity, the call abruptly cut off. Sweet relief flooded her mind and she wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her shirt. When she opened her eyes the cab was moving fast along the city streets.

"Pull over here."

The cab driver looked back at her in his mirror, "But there isn't anything here."

She tried to keep her tone civil. "Nevertheless here is where I want to be, now pull over."

The cab driver shrugged and pulled over to the side of the road. He told her the fare and she threw another couple bills over the seat. She got out and waited for him to drive off. As soon as he was out of sight, she disappeared.

Though the urgency of the call, along with the pain, had ended, she could still feel the pull of magic. She didn't know the voice that had called, but it had been female, and she had been frightened. Moments later she stood looking at a scene of devastation. The plane lay on it's side, much of the buildings around it lay in ruin, and she could smell burnt flesh, so there must be a few casualties. She could still feel the power that had been unleashed her, it crawled over her skin giving her goosebumps. As she looked at the scene, she became aware that she was not alone. Many creatures of magic were hiding, prowling, or just standing taking in the devastation like she was. Some were fairy, like her, some were the lesser forms of fairy and elf, and some were creatures she had assumed had died out in this world. But whoever had called was no longer here. Claudine could no longer hear her but she could feel her faintly. Whoever she was, her smell had been wiped out by whatever had happened here. She couldn't remember the last time power like this had been released. _Who among us with the power would be so careless? _With that thought she closed her eyes again and followed the pull. She opened her eyes to the outside of a vampire bar and immediately she jumped for the nearest building to stay out of immediate smelling distance. The last thing she wanted tonight was to get in a fight with a vampire. So she sat down to wait.

It wasn't long before the door opened and a little woman was ushered in. The vamp who greeted her was lovely, tall and blond. _Too bad cutie's a vamp._ She sighed. About an hour had passed and the little woman came back out again. Dawn was coming. She flipped out her phone and called Claude.

"I'm still on the trail, apparently whoever she is is inside a vampire bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia. I'm going to stay and follow. Can you call into work for me and tell them I' taking a sick day - that I need to recover from my migraine yesterday? Thanks." With that out of the way she settled herself down to wait.

It was funny, though she was no longer calling, Claudine still felt the pull toward her yet no other of the magical creature that had been at the scene had followed her here. _Curious._

She waited all that day and night had just fallen when she finally caught a glimpse of the girl in question. At first Claudine was sure she must be mistaken, the girl appeared human, and a rather normal human at that. Short, blond, tanned. She was too far away to tell eye color, but she bet they were blue.

_How could this human have called with that kind of power? There must be some mistake. Maybe she's still inside in one of their dungeons? _But as the car drove away she felt the pull go with it.

_Well my, my, my, my. How very curious indeed. _She followed the car to a neighborhood of apartment buildings. The two vampires, one small and dark, the other the lovely tall blond kept the human girl between them as they entered the building. _I wonder what they're so tense about? _There was a sense of grim expectation about the trio. Soon after the three of them entered, the two vampires came back out and stepped under the light of the street lamps. Curious she watched them, but when nothing seemed to be happening she thought to take a closer look at the girl.

When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in an apartment which quite obviously didn't belong to the girl. The girl herself was watching the vampires through the window that looked down at the street. Someone snored in the back room, she assumed it was the guy who owned the apartment, and startled the girl laughed. The aura around her was more apparent close up. She was definitely the one who had called, yet the girl was obviously still terrified. Claudine could hear the new arrival of vampires on the street arguing with one of the vampire who had left the girl here in the apartment. It didn't seem like they were in a very good situation.

"I'm glad you can laugh about all this," the girl gasped and spun around her face losing all it's color. "I'd be a wreck!"

Claudine wanted to laugh at the girl's expression but refrained. In a frightened voice the girl asked who she was.

"I think the who is second to the what." Claudine finally said unable to keep from laughing and stepped into the light cast by the street lamps. She watched the girls reaction to her closely. _Does she know what I am? Does what I am mean something to her? _But she was disappointed, her reaction was very human. She seemed dazed by her, an d though she usually preened under such obvious appreciation, tonight's mood was quite different.

"Hello. I'm sorry to pop out at you like this, I realize it isn't the best way to introduce myself but when I saw the opportunity I had to take it. My name is Claudine." She tried to keep her tone light, but the girl's face was still dark with mistrust and aggression and it sobered her.

"So Claudine, what are you and what are you doing here?"

Claudine pulled the hair back from her ear, "I'm a fairy, and I'm here because of you."

The girl began to look really frightened again. "What do you mean you're here for me? Are you here with Mathias?"

Claudine assumed that was one of the vampires on the street and her face wrinkled. This girl obviously had no idea how the supernatural world worked.

"No, I don't run with vampires. I came because of you. I heard your call yesterday. I'd never felt anything like it." She cocked her head to one side, assessing the girl again, "How did you do it?"

Just then a ripple of magic swept through the room distracting her from the girl. She moved quickly toward the window to see what was happening outside. A small, lithe vampire was settling a necklace around his neck. The thing was obviously endowed with powerful magic. Like yesterday, it was ancient and powerful and she felt a yearning toward it that was unexpected, but beside her the girl was fainting. She caught her before she could hit the floor and settled her on the couch. The girl and the necklace were bonded somehow.

She traced the lines of the girl's face softly. There was something here. She could feel something deep within herself bond to this girl-child. She wanted to protect her, though it was an odd urge. _I'll have to examine this feeling closer later, when the vampires aren't around._

"Can you hear me?" Claudine asked softly.

"Yes." The answer was groggy and Claudine suspected that her mind was elsewhere.

"I am here to help you, child. I must go now but I will find you tomorrow and explain what I can. But know that I am a friend." It was all she could explain for now and she hoped it would be enough. The girl must trust her if she were to ever figure out the mystery of her.

"Okay." Claudine said a simple sleeping spell and the girl fell asleep with a smile on her face. Claudine leaned in and took a deep breath, breathing in her scent.

"Now I find out where you actually live. Surely you have some family and they may shed some light on who you really are." Claudine left the apartment. Once outside she closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Harder than she had ever concentrated in her

life. So faint, she wasn't sure she actually felt it, she thought she detected someone related to the girl.

When she opened her eyes again, she was surrounded by trees. "Well now where am I?" Wherever she was she could now smell the girl's scent strongly. She walked out of the trees and into the parking lot of another bar. "Well I guess she's more like a fairy than I thought." Fairies loved bars, they loved any social gathering where they could be admired. She straightened her sweater and leaned down to wipe a bit of mud off her designer boots, made sure her hair covered her ears and walked in through the front door.

It was just as she expected, a small town watering hole, filled with all the usual colourful small town people. She was satisfied with her entrance, conversation in the bar had dropped off as they all, men ad women turned to stare at her. Putting a little sway into her walk, she approached the bar. The man behind it was very cute. His scruffy look wasn't usually what she went for but she was always willing to make an exception.

"Hello." She spoke first because his mouth was hanging open a bit, and it was obvious he wasn't about to ask her for her drink order. "Can I have a beer?" She didn't particularly like beer but it was best if she tried to look like she belonged. His nostrils flared and a new look came into his eyes. Understanding? And she gave him as much scrutiny as he gave her. Absently he poured her the beer she had asked for and she thanked him as he pushed it across the bar.

_He smells different, a shifter perhaps?_ She turned her attention from him and gave the bar patrons a once over. Though most were still throwing her frequent glances, they had gone back to their previous activities. She took a drink of the beer in her hand. It left a bad taste on her tongue but she forced herself to take another drink. Just when she'd come to the conclusion that the person she was looking for was not here, a young man walked out into the room on his way back from the bathroom. He greeted another young man at the pool table and picked up his own beer taking a long drink. There was the slightest of auras around him, nothing at all like the one around the girl, but he was also blond and tanned. He was also muscular and judging by the way most of the women watched him, he had a highly developed sexual appeal. This was far more like the humans who had fae blood than the girl. She had an unusually strong aura, her fairy blood was more apparent, but this boy also had some she was sure of it. He must be her brother, or cousin. _Time to find out. _She sauntered away from the bar after paying for her drink. She ignored the cat calls and hoots from around the bar and walked toward the pool table with single-minded purpose.

When the boy saw her his eyes widened and she could see the resemblance to the girl went deeper than just their colouring.

"Hi." She batted her eyes at him.

"Uh, hi." He seemed stunned.

She said a few quick words under her breath and the other young man went into a trance-like state. With another few words she had the boy, Jason Stackhouse he said his name was, spilling his proverbial guts over a game of pool. He had only one family member - his sister Sookie. He bit his tongue but with a little persuasion he cracked. His sister was able to read minds. _Hmmm, how interesting._ He himself had been bitten by a were-panther and so turned every full moon. But he had no natural talents except for being very good with women.

The bar tender was watching her suspiciously now, but she was finished with this one. It was his sister, Sookie, that was the interesting one in this family. She cast another quick spell to make him forget all but that he'd had a very pleasurable game of pool with a beautiful stranger and she left the bar. She whispered another spell as she walked out, wiping the memories of all the bar patrons that night. She didn't want to leave any loose ends.

"She's something interesting. So watch her closely. She may still be of use to us." Cali disappeared into the night, she wanted to check in with the coven. They needed to find this vampire Mathias, the Light of the Summerland called to her in her dreams.

Claudine melted into the shadows when Eric stepped out onto Sookie's porch. He growled under his breath and whipped something out into the trees. She heard the sound of smashing glass. His hands clenched and he hissed but retreated back inside and Claudine relaxed a bit.

"She's certainly chosen some odd companions...thought cute," she had to give her that.

She couldn't feel the girl behind the barrier but she was sure the vampires would keep her safe tonight, so she thought it safe to leave for a bit to get something to eat.

"Stay safe Sookie. I will be back in the morning."

Sookie, by everyone's insistence stayed in bed the whole of the next day. But by Wednesday she was puttering around the house doing any chore she could find, though there really wasn't much. She was doing a thorough cleaning of her room when she found the ring. She'd just put her bedding in the wash and was now dusting every surface she could reach when she felt the small crunch beneath her foot. Surprised she bent down and picked up what was left of the engagement ring Bill had given her the night he had been kidnapped. It was her last good memory of him. Her fingers tingled with the remembered pain of how that ring had been ruined. Looking at the mangled ring she felt tears well up in her eyes for the first man she'd ever loved, it seemed like so long ago.

"Oh Bill, I hope you've been reunited with your family. I miss you." With care she laid the ring in her grandmother's old jewelry box. As she closed the lid a single tear rolled down her cheek. She'd lost a lot but it had led her to where she was now and to two men she loved more than life itself. Sometimes life was funny, if someone had told her she would have fallen in love with Eric even six months ago she would have called him a liar and probably punched him just for good measure, and now here she was...in love with the damn guy. _Stupid, pushy, know-it-all Viking_.

She knew they just wanted to protect her but it made her feel helpless. Things always came at her that were so much stronger than her, even Alcide's shifter girlfriend was physically more powerful than her. It made her wish that she had more of a handle on her weird electricity power thing. But how was she supposed to get a hold on something she didn't understand?

It put her in a bad mood, so when Tara called home for the third time to check on her she was a little more terse than she meant to be. Tara hung up on her. Now she felt guilty as well as frustrated and crabby.

She hadn't met the bodyguard they'd hired yet, but she knew they were out in the woods surrounding her house. She caught a few stray thoughts throughout the day but she was too preoccupied with being miserable to look into them too much. She'd also made a large social faux pas that her grandmother would have given her a good tongue-lashing for...she hadn't invited them in for any meals. She'd just wanted to spend the day in her own misery and so she had. It only helped that she hated herself for being so rude. But now night was falling and she wasn't going to have a choice in the matter. As the last rays of light left the sky she knew it was time to stop sulking so she stomped upstairs, finally stripped out of her pajamas and jumped into the shower. The hot water went a long way toward calming her mood, so that when she got out and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt it was with far more acceptance of her situation and a lighter heart. After she brushed her teeth, she looked up into her reflection, examining her flawless skin (thank you Godric and Eric), her long blond, shining hair (sadly that was also in part due to the blood exchanges) and her determined eyes.

"I will learn to use whatever power I have, I won't be helpless anymore. I won't let everyone down." She thought of Bill again, and poor Jessica caught up in a world she knew as little about as Sookie, and her Gran. All dead, and all in one way or another, because of her. Before her resolve wavered she ran back downstairs just as Tara was opening the door. The two girls eyed each other for a moment then Sookie's eyes fell.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I guess I was just feeling sorry for myself."

"Well I hope you've gotten over it." Sookie was shocked at her harsh tone and her head snapped up in surprise and disbelief to meet smiling dark eyes and a mocking smile. Tara held out her arms and Sookie, laughing walked into them.

"I love you girl, so you're just going to have to accept my overbearing behavior. And I'm not the only one, so bear with us okay?"

"I'll try."

Sookie followed Tara into the kitchen where she put on a pot of coffee. They sat at the kitchen table while they waited, "So what happened at the bar today?" The girls sat at the table chatting until a soft knock came at the door. Sookie felt her heart start beating faster and she couldn't keep the smile off her face. At the door Godric waited he was dressed in a charcoal gray sweater and white pants. His dark eyes locked on her and she watched an answering smile spread across his face.

" Hi."

"Good evening, Sookie." He gestured to the man standing beside him who Sookie had completely overlooked till he was pointed out. She looked over and found she herself staring into a well-built and burly chest covered in a denim shirt. She was taken aback and quelled the urge to take a step back. From the feel of his mind he was a Were, _so this must be my day guard._ Her eyes traveled up his chest and finally made it up to his face.

He was huge! Slightly shorter than Eric, but still towering over Godric, his whole body seemed to be made of muscle. His dark hair was curly, with the first hints of gray showing at temples. He had a trimmed beard that obscured his expression, but his gray eyes were calm and expressive. He looked like a hard-working man.

"This is Tray Dawson."

"It's nice to meet you." Sookie extended her hand.

Tray's big, rough hand reached out and engulfed hers in a quick, very warm handshake.

"Come on in, would you like some coffee, tea, lemonade?" She opened the door wide and stepped out of his way so he could enter. He stepped past her and took a deep breath. As he looked around Sookie had the sense that his eyes, along with his nose didn't miss much. She was suddenly very, very glad she'd spent the day cleaning.

"Some coffee would be great, thanks." His voice was a very pleasing deep rumble.

"It's just in through there." She pointed when he turned his head to look at her. She was impressed that he was polite enough to wait for her direction rather than just following his nose. "Tara can show you where the mugs are."

He nodded and walked through to the kitchen. Sookie turned back to Godric who had also walked in and closed the door behind him. The night was a chilly one so Sookie was thankful to be out of the cold breeze that had been blowing through it.

"So he's my day guard?"

"One of them." He stepped close, brushed back her hair and laid a lingering kiss on her neck which sent shivers of heat right down to her toes. Her breath started coming faster. But by pure strength of will she held onto the conversation.

"Are there others?"

"Well Eric did ask Alcide but he said that you asked him to give you some space," he pulled back and lifted an eyebrow in silent inquiry but she made no move to explain so he continued. "So he recommended Tray to us, he has experience in this type of work. The others in the Shreveport pack are in a difficult place with the succession not being sure. So Tray will be the only Were but a witch will be showing up tonight. She is coming from New Orleans, her name is Octavia Fant. She'll be putting up some spells to ward off anything that comes with the intent to harm you."

"Sort of like how vampires can't come in unless you invite them?" Sookie still struggled with the concept of magic but she was far more determined to try and understand it and how it worked than she had been when she'd first met Bill. She had far more incentive now.

"That's more or less the idea."

"So she'll set up the magic and he'll be the muscle?"

He laughed at her simplification. "Yes, he will look after you during the day, and two vampires will be here every night. Myself, Eric or Pam will be with you here in the house and someone will be outside guarding the surrounding area."

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes." Tara had answered before Godric could. She was standing one hand on her hip, the other holding a mug of coffee, and she looked fiercely determined. Godric's mouth quirked up on one side as he looked at her. When he looked back at Sookie his eyes sparkled, "What she said."

With her earlier decision made she was able to grimace with a semblance of good humor.

"Well go on into the kitchen then," she said making a shooing gesture. "I'm going to make up the guest bedroom just in case someone needs it tonight."

She stepped reluctantly out of Godric's arms, "There's some True Blood in the fridge if you want some."

Godric didn't answer as the space between them lengthened but she could feel his dark eyes on her as she walked quickly down the hall. She grabbed some new sheets from the hall closet and walked in. She hadn't really been in the room since cleaning it after the whole thing with Mary-Anne. After putting new sheets on the small bed, she looked around to see if anything else was needed, but everything seemed in order so she closed the door behind her and walked back out to the kitchen.

In the kitchen conversation seemed to have fallen into a lull and everyone was looking off in a different direction. Godric was watching the front door, while Tray was looking around the kitchen seeming to be memorizing its layout and the position of windows and doors. Tara was sitting with a mug clutched in both hands and was switching her gaze bath and forth between the two men. Sookie repressed a smile.

Ignoring the table for the moment she grabbed her mug off the counter and rinsed it in the sink. When she turned she was ready for whatever else the night wanted to throw at her.

"So Tray, do you do this type of work often?" His gray eyes evaluated her for a moment, she had the feeling he knew she was trying to take control of the situation and gave her a quick flash of white teeth.

"I'm hired out from time to time, but I own and operate a motorcycle repair shop between Hotshot and Grainger." That didn't surprise Sookie in the least, you could always find Weres in construction or motorcycle jobs. She caught an impression from his mind which surprised her.

"But you're not a part of the Shreveport pack are you?" Tray looked at her a little more sharply. Godric seemed to be ignoring the whole conversation and Tara just looked lost.

"No. I never was a very good pack animal. I don't follow the chain of command very well."

"So then why are you helping me now?"

"First of all, Alcide asked me to protect someone who'd been named a friend of the pack. I find it is always best to keep relations cordial, especially if his father becomes the new packmaster. And secondly, your vampires are paying me quite a lot of money, which will go a long way in keeping my business running."

"And you don't like Patrick Furnan."

Tray's expression darkened. "And how would you know that?"

Sookie kept her expression clear of all emotion, but she felt Tara's level of anxiety rise.

"I'm a telepath. And though Were brains aren't very clear most of the time, your feelings about him just came through clear enough. Can I ask why you don't like him? I mean you don't have to tell me anything but the reason I'm a friend of the pack is to make sure he doesn't pull anything underhanded at the contest. So I was just hoping to get a better picture of him, you know, to know what to look for."

Tray considered that a moment, and though his eyes had narrowed suspiciously he shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Furnan is trying to put me out of business." Sookie was surprised.

"Why would he do that?"

"There aren't that many motorcycle repair shops in the area and he wants it all for himself. He sent some guys over when I was gone and they messed up the shop pretty bad. I can't prove it was him, but I know it was." His voice was becoming a growl.

"Do you think he'll try again?" That provoked a smile from Tray that quickly turned into a fierce baring of teeth.

"Oh I hope so. Next time they won't get off so easy." He was thinking about breaking bones, and tearing off limbs. The images made Sookie feel sick, but also, oddly, safer with this boulder of a man. She couldn't help but grin at him.

"Thank you for being so open with me."

He shrugged again and his muscles seemed about to burst out of the suddenly fragile seeming material that covered them. "I figured we'd be spending some time together so it's best to get this all out of the way now."

Just then, all heads turned as a beam of light flashed across the room and the sounds of a car pulled in behind the house.

"I guess she's here." Sookie stood and started walking toward the door, Godric was walking right behind her and the sudden anxiety she felt was dampened.

"Sookie what's wrong?" His hands rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Nothing, I'm good. Just a little anxious. She'll be the first witch I've ever met, let alone invited into my house. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

Godric chuckled and shook his head.

"So a witch scares you more than vampires and werewolves?"

"I wouldn't say scared, exactly. More apprehensive and wary." Sookie broke off trying to explain as she felt two people approach the door. "She's got someone with her."

"Well then you should let them in, Octavia has driven a long way tonight."

Sookie opened the door, and there stood an elderly black woman with a cap of white hair. Her light-skinned features were narrow and sharp. She was wearing a bright pink lipstick and a light gray pantsuit. The young man who stood beside her had the same skin tone and narrow features, though his were set in a welcoming smile despite the obvious fatigue in his eyes. He was only slightly taller than the old woman. He was dressed in a black shirt, black pants and black shoes.

"Hello, my name is Octavia Fant. This is my grandson, Bob. We are here to see Sookie Stackhouse. Would that be you young lady?"

Sookie's anxiety ratcheted up another couple notches as she read the witches mind.

"That is me, and this is Godric," Sookie gestured to Godric standing just behind her. The young man's smile faltered. "Please come in." Sookie then gestured to the couch, "Have a seat."

Once they were seated, Tara and Tray came out of the kitchen and joined them in the living room. "Can I get anybody anything?" Her grandmother would have at least demanded that she offer.

"No, thank you." Octavia spoke for them both, it had looked like Bob would have liked something but his mouth shut when Octavia declined. "We should get straight to business. There is something you should know."

"And what would that be?" Tara asked, her tone not very friendly. Octavia didn't even spare her a glance, her eyes were trained on Godric's.

"As we drove in, we passed through a protection spell. It is very strong. Were you aware of its existence before you called me?"

"What kind of protection spell?"

"The kind that keeps out creatures born of the ancient magic."

Everyone in the room, including Bob, sat stunned.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Puzzle Pieces

Over three weeks had passed since Octavia had come to Sookie's house and revealed the existence of the protection spell already in place around the house. It answered the question of why the attack came where it did and not at the house. And once again he wished that the hospital hadn't disposed of the brace she had been found in. It may have answered some of his questions or at least given him a lead to follow. They'd gone back to look for it at the Hospital but it had been lost amongst the sick smells of mortality. So now they were forced into waiting and watching, always on guard for another attack. The situation was far from Godric's liking.

_I never knew loving an individual human could be so stressful. _It seemed that there was someone or something at every turn that wanted to take her from him. So far they had been lucky but a dark feeling was beginning to grow inside him that wondered how long they could keep this up. How long until the next threat was successful and he lost her? Forever? The thought tormented him. He'd been finding it hard to keep his emotions under control lately, unexpected flares of anger and despair overwhelmed him whenever thoughts of losing her popped into his head, which had every vampire at Fangtasia on edge around him and the human customers keeping as far from him as they could. The flow of emotion through the bond meant that Sookie, the one person he wanted to keep it all from, felt that darkness too. So he knew he was to blame for the manic happiness she exuded whenever he was with her. And it explained her intensity during the human holiday of Thanksgiving. She'd put on a huge dinner and invited everyone cared for, and had thrown herself into the preparations with a worrying amount of obsessive enthusiasm.

Lafayette had given her the name of a drug dealer who could take his place for Eric, which she gave them before they left. Eric didn't like it but was doing it to keep Sookie happy, and Godric was enjoying watching Eric bend to the will of a human. It was a sight he had never expected to see no mater how long he lived. Eric had only ever done things for his own gain, or bowed to those higher than him in the vampire hierarchy, and even then only when he absolutely had to. It was amazing to watch him interact with Sookie that despite her size and human condition, had more than enough will to match his. She was a rare find. Which brought him right back to thoughts of losing her.

There was a letter laying on the top of the table in front of him. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings as he contemplated the decision he now had to make. _I can't leave her now, not when everything is so uncertain. And we need Octavia here to maintain the protection spells, but she's the only one who has the power required. Perhaps she knows someone else...someone who'd be willing..._

The night life of Fangtasia was in full swing around him. The place was packed, every available seat was taken, and Kevin was busy behind the bar serving the human and vampire customers. Pam was sweeping through the crowds giving looks of disdain to the people who were stupid enough to get in her way. With Eric out of the club so much in the last few months, Pam had taken over the running of the business for him during his absences. She was quite good at it and seemed to be enjoying herself.

Godric wished once again that it was his night to be with Sookie, but Eric was with her tonight with Chow keeping an eye out in the surrounding forest. It was for the best though since he had things he needed to take care of without Sookie knowing, he may even have to go away again for a couple of days and the thought sent another low growl through his chest. Two thousand years of being his own man and just when he decided to end it all, this young girl just walks in, sweeps him off his feet and tucks him neatly into her very chaotic life. And though he'd never been happier in his long life, a happiness he he'd never thought possible or seen coming, but that also made it all the more frightening, and fear was not an emotion he relished feeling.

He loved her more than he thought possible, and right now, he felt like that love might be becoming unhealthy. He couldn't concentrate on anything longer than a few minutes before his thoughts once again turned to her. And the loss of control over his emotions vexed him. With movements too fast for both the humans and vampires in the bars to see, Godric got up from his seat and walked into the back, into Eric's office.

* * *

When Octavia had explained about the already existing spell surrounding Sookie's house it felt like déjà vu, but Sookie couldn't think of when she would have learned something like that. _Did my fairy/witch attacker stop and explain something like that to me? Or was I attacked by one and saved by another? _Sookie still shivered when she remembered Alcide's girlfriend's face at the graveyard. _But would she really hate me enough to attack me?_ Judging by her thoughts that day - yes. Sookie shook her head at the thought processes of some people. _How can they get it so wrong?_

But so far nothing had happened, the month of November was almost done and her life with her guards had fallen into an easy routine. At first, having Tray accompany her to work and on all her daily errands had made her very irritable, but as the weeks went by it got easier and after the first round of questions from the locals, his presence was accepted easier than she would have thought. Most people thought they were sleeping together, which she tried to correct but they stubbornly refused to believe, and thought it was a definite step up from dating vampires.

Tray's thoughts were particularly hard to read for a Were unless he thought directly at her, and he was not a very emotional guy so being around him was soothing. She didn't have to work so hard to shut him out.

Getting used to Bob on the other hand was a whole different story. When he'd shown up with Octavia and she'd said he would be staying as her day guard, Sookie hadn't seen it coming. Apparently Bob had a special talent as a witch - he could change shape like a shifter. He turned into a house cat. It was very Harry Potter-esk and Sookie had a heck of a time trying to hide her smile. She had a momentary flash of watching Sam in his dog form chasing Bob in his cat form around the yard. Octavia had then explained that in his cat form Bob would be projecting a warding spell so that if she were holding him, nothing could get near her. She'd asked why he didn't just stay in his human form and it was Bob that answered in his deep voice, "Firstly, my thoughts won't be so intrusive when I am in animal form, and secondly I'll be a secret weapon." He gave her a conspiratorial wink. "No one will know I'm here, so they won't be prepared for me. And it also means you won't have to explain my presence to anyone if they come over." Sookie watched as her two vampires exchanged looks while Bob continued to explain. "You don't have to worry about me. I've spent an entire year as a cat before. It wasn't so bad, in fact, I have some very fond memories."

And that had been the end of that. Bob had been with them ever since in his cat form, the only bad moment had been a morning where Tara had turned around after getting dressed and found him sitting patiently at the end of her bed watching her. She'd chased him around the house with a broom for the next half hour and gotten to work late still yelling and cursing.

That had not been a very pleasant shift. Other than that one hiccup and the occasional odd feeling as she cuddled with him, she enjoyed having another cat in the house. She hadn't realized how much she missed having one until Bob had joined their little family.

She'd also demanded that Tray come in and have dinner with them when she wasn't working. He ate even more than Jason, but it was an oddly satisfactory feeling being able to cook for someone who was so appreciative. If she never got to cook for her two loves, the least she could do was cook for the man they hired to protect her.

Thanksgiving had been a special affair. Admittedly she had gone a little overboard, but if it might be her last she was going to go all out. Jason had brought Crystal over for an early lunch because they had had plans in Hot Shot with her family and the pack. It had been a nice lunch, Crystal had thawed out a bit in the last little while and though they would never be best friends, they could at least smile at each other genuinely now.

Dinner attendance had consisted of Tara, Sam, Lafayette and his now live-in boyfriend Jesus, Tray and Sookie. Dinner had gone off without a hitch and it had been all laughter, talking and eating till the sun went down. Sookie had been waiting all day for them to wake up. Though she was exhausted and full of turkey, she couldn't stop moving until she felt them arrive. They walked in without knocking and Sookie felt her knees go weak.

Eric was dressed in his favorite black long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans, and looked so good she had to check to make sure she wasn't drooling. Beside him Godric was dressed in a deep brown sweater and tan pants. Her heart gave out a disjointed beat as their eyes met. His dark eyes held hunger, longing and love. Eric's blue ones matched his makers but the hunger seemed far more dominant than the love. Sookie felt like the Thanksgiving turkey, and she was so excited she literally couldn't form words. Her feet moved her closer to them of their own free will.

Simultaneously she watched their nostrils flare as they caught the scent of her on her period and for a minute the raw hunger on both their faces made her blush -deeply. This reaction never failed to embarrass her.

"So can I get y'all a True Blood?"

The rest of the night passed in a haze of sex that still sent a shiver down her spine and made her knees weak every time she thought of it.

But now it was the end of the month and still no attacks. She couldn't help but wonder what, whoever was after her, were waiting for. Tray accompanied her to work every day and sat at the edge of the bar to keep an eye on her. None of the locals understood exactly what was going on but eventually they got used to him and their routine continued as usual. And though she felt the occasional speculative glance or thought thrown her way she was no longer the sole focus of the town gossip. They'd moved on to more recent events like Arlene and Terry expecting a baby out of wedlock, and it seemed Kevin and Kenya, both deputies, were having a not so secret affair even though his momma wholeheartedly disapproved of interracial couples. She wished she could feel as normal as they did. Sometimes she wished for the boredom she'd so hated for the last twenty years but it seemed life was now making up for her uneventful past.

Lately she'd been getting weird vibes from Godric that had her on edge. At certain times he seemed angry, at others desperate and frustrated. She didn't know what was behind his moods but she suspected she was somehow the cause and that made her feel extremely guilty.

She worked through these feelings of guilt by being overly peppy, and throwing herself into her work and home chores with an excess of enthusiasm. Everything seemed to be back to normal in her life and everyone seemed to be convinced by her attitude, everyone except Tara and Sam, who eyed her with concern when they thought she couldn't see them. And she knew she wasn't fooling Godric or Eric either, but neither of them said anything so she just continued to put on a good face and tried to continue like life was normal, or at least as normal as her life seemed to get these days.

* * *

After half the night spent on the phone making inquiries it was now arranged that the witch would meet him at the airport and he would accompany her back to India to fulfill his bargain with the Yakshas. He opened his eyes as the door to the office opened. Noises from the bar rose in volume then dulled again as the door closed. Pam took a seat in front of the desk and crossed her legs demurely.

"So when will you be leaving?"

He gave her a sharp look. It didn't seem to faze her anymore.

"Oh please. Nothing gets you two crankier than when you have to be away from Sookie. It wasn't really hard to figure out considering your mood lately." She raised her eyebrows, "So when are you leaving?"

Godric didn't smile because he wouldn't give her the satisfaction but he answered her question.

"I leave tomorrow night."

Pam nodded. "Do you need me to make any arrangements?"

"No, they are taken care of. But I will have something I would like you to give to Sookie for me. I will give it to you tomorrow before you leave for your shift at her house."

Pam nodded, and left the room.

Godric sat behind the desk and contemplated leaving.

* * *

Sookie woke to Bob incessantly meowing at the top of his lungs on the other side of her door.

"Oh Bob, please just five more minutes!" She rolled back over, pulling the covers up to her chin. But instead of leaving like any decent cat would do, his meowing only increased in volume. Growling in turn, Sookie relented and threw back the blankets.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up. Jeez." And grumbling she stumbled into the bathroom. Once she got out she felt a little bit more human. She stopped on her way to the closet to the sight of Bob's tiny paws sticking into her from underneath the door. She couldn't help but smile to herself. It was exactly what Tina used to do when she had been accidentally locked out of her room. She wondered if he ever missed being human, but just as promised she couldn't read his thoughts while he was in this form, so she could only wonder. She pulled on her favorite pink housecoat and finally turned to open the door.

For all his yowling while he was on the other side, he strutted into the room like a conquering king and looked up at her haughtily, she had to work very hard not to laugh out loud.

"So what was all the screaming about?" She glared down at him in mock ferociousness. "Cause if all ya wanted was to get in here, well, I may just have to start crating you up. Don't even think I won't."

But Bob, after giving her a level green look, twined himself around her ankles and began to purr, loudly. She tried to keep up her stern expression, but laughter won out and she picked him up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

She made her way down the stairs into an empty kitchen. There was fresh coffee in the coffee pot so she put Bob down and walked over to get herself a mug. _Where is everybody? _Tara wasn't due in till the lunch shift and Tray was usually here by now. She turned when Bob meowed, he had a paw up on the door to the back porch and was looking at her meaningfully.

"You want out?" He answered by meowing again and stretching himself up pawing at the door handle. "Bet you wish you had thumbs now don't cha." As she opened the door she heard voices just outside.

Tara was out in the back garden weeding while Tray sat drinking a large cup of coffee. He gave her a nod as he drank, she saluted him with her own mug. Tara looked up and spotted her.

"Hey Sook, get changed and get your lazy butt out here and help me." Tara mock scowled but the corners of her mouth were twitching and she winked as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand leaving behind a smudge of dirt.

"You look like you've got it under control."

Tara scowled at her and threw a dandelion in her direction but it fell short and hit Bob who was sunning himself on the top step. He jumped to his feet startled and streaked into the house. Sookie smiled with vindictive pleasure, "Karma Bob." She called after him into the house. Tray cleared his throat.

"Actually Sookie, I asked him if he could wake you up." His face looked more tense than usual. "Alcide Herveaux will be calling soon, the contest date is set."

"Oh." She felt her stomach muscles tighten, "Do you know when it will-" But before she could finish her sentence the phone rang, interrupting her.

"Answer it. He'll be able to tell you more."

Sookie walked in and put her mug down on the table before picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Sookie, its today." It was Alcide and his voice vibrated with tension and excitement. "I need you there." She felt an irrational moment of defiance but she tried to suppress it.

"I told you I would." Her tone was sharper than she intended. "Where and when?"

"Be at 2005 Clairemont at noon. It's the old abandoned printing building. It used to be David & Van Such, the sign is still up." She wrote down the directions and hung up. When she turned around, Tray was standing in the doorway watching her. "So what should I wear to this thing? Is it like a sports event?" Sookie tried to smile to lighten the mood but it felt wrong.

"Semi-formal should be fine." Sookie could tell from his tone that he was trying to suppress his amusement at her priorities. She sighed as she glanced at the clock above the stove, "I guess I should go up and get ready then." Tray just nodded. "Can you tell Tara to tell Sam that I may be a little late getting in tonight?"

"Will do, Sookie."

"Thanks."

She showered quickly and jumped into a long floral dress, mostly blues with a little yellow in it, a thick pair of stockings and a light blue sweater. She put on a little make up and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. Assessing herself in the mirror she thought the overall effect was pretty good.

When she finally came back down, Tray met her in the kitchen. He had changed as well, his salt and pepper hair was smoothed back, and he was wearing a nice pair of dark blue pants with a white button up shirt.

The ride was silent, the tension growing as they got closer. Sookie wanted very much to ask what she should expect but something kept her mouth shut.

The old David & Van Such printing building was in a very modern industrial area, it was largely deserted. The building itself, was a low gray building with dark glass windows. The sign above the door was faded and the paint was chipping a little at the edges, and the weeds in the front yard were blowing in the cold wind. As Tray turned into the parking lot, she saw that at least thirty cars were parked outside, as well as an ambulance which deepened Sookie's foreboding. _What have I gotten myself into?_ The day, cold already, suddenly seemed colder.

She hurried to catch up to Tray who was holding the door open for her. They walked quickly through the empty reception area and through another door into a back room. The room was a huge cavernous space that she supposed had been the manufacturing room. There were sky lights that let the sunlight in, which Sookie was grateful for since the building seemed to be without electricity. There were people clustered in the middle of the room and Sookie was happy to see that she was dressed appropriately, though most of the women there were dressed in pant suits but there was a dress here and there in the crowd. A few of the people Sookie recognized from the funeral and when she nodded to them, they nodded back.

"As a friend of the pack you should stand over here." Tray motioned her over to a spot just behind the large group of people. A few others were standing there and Sookie looked them over interested in others who were considered friends of the pack. There was a man in a suit, and judging by the way he was standing was from the air force base, his brain also told her that he was some sort of shifter. The man standing next to him was obviously not human, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, and she felt her jaw drop. He had glossy black hair, was over six feet tall and was dressed in a dark green suit. Something about him was so familiar. When he felt her watching him he turned. His eyes were large and dark, his face, which in profile was beautiful, face on, almost took her breath away. But he was pretty, not handsome. She was sure that if you put some makeup and a dress on him and he would easily pass for a woman and prettier than most of the women she knew to boot. He smiled at her but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Something tickled at the back of her mind but she couldn't grasp it to bring it to the forefront.

"There will be several tests," she refocused on Tray as he spoke, "of both strength and endurance. They will be violent. I thought I'd warn you in case you were a screamer." She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled.

A door opened on the far side of the room, distracting her. Jackson Herveaux and Patrick Furnan walked in, totally naked. After adjusting to their nakedness she saw the two Weres accompanying them. One was Alcide, the other was a young blond Were she recognized from the funeral. They were both fully clothed.

Christine stepped away from the group and clapped once. It was a call to order. When she looked up, she recognized Christine out in front of the rest. The huge space fell completely silent, Christine commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

"We are here today to determine the next leader of the Long Tooth pack of Shreveport, Louisiana. To be the leader of the pack, these Weres must compete in three tests. The first is a test of agility." She gestured to a roped off area to her left. "The second test is one of endurance." She gestured to her right. "And the third is a test of strength in battle." She gestured behind her to a structure Sookie could barely see in the gloom.

"The winner will then mate with a member of the pack to ensure the survival of the whole."

Sookie was a little taken aback when she said that. _Doesn't Patrick Furnan have a wife? _She could see her standing over with a group that were all pro-Patrick. _Well my goodness! _To the back of that group stood two paramedics, their brains told her that they were both shifters of some kind. Standing with them was Dr. Ludwig, Sookie still wasn't sure what she was, but when she caught sight of Sookie she bowed. Sookie bowed back. Sookie felt a bit better about what was coming knowing that she was there. She had good cause to know how good a doctor she was.

The two men stepped into the first roped off area. It looked like a large show dog course, and when she thought about it, she guessed that was exactly what it was. Christine stood at the edge of the course, "Change now." And she stepped back into the crowd.

Being able to change was a point of pride among both the Weres and shifters. Both men achieved the change at the same moment, Jackson Herveaux became a black wolf, while Patrick Furnan became a pale gray wolf, broader in the chest but smaller in length.

The Weres crowded forward around the rope, and a man stepped out of the shadows that Sookie particularly remembered from the funeral. He was one of the biggest men she'd ever seen. Today he was bare chested and barefoot, all he had on was a pair of aged blue jeans. He was very impressively muscled and completely hairless. Sookie wondered again what kind of animal he shifted into.

"Whoa," Sookie couldn't help exclaiming.

"Wowza," it was the pretty boy fairy.

Tray chuckled again beside her, "You better put your tongue back in your head, they're about to start."

The man stood between the two contenders at the start of the course. "Once the test begins, no pack member may interrupt or interfere." He looked from one wolf to the other. "Decided by coin flip, Patrick Furnan goes first." His voice was deep and full of authority, and Sookie understood that he was there as the referee.

Patrick streaked through, under and over the obstacles in the course. She heard him yip in consternation as a trap closed close to his back legs. He had come to a full stop just feet from the safety of the platform. Sookie shivered with the tension. The Weres were feeling it too, the way they moved was no longer quite human.

The gray wolf took the final test, a two car length leap from a dead stop, onto the platform. As he did his wife let out a howl of triumph. The referee looked down at the stopwatch.

"The second candidate, Jackson Herveaux." Alcide's dad started the same course, he was more graceful in his movements, or so Sookie thought. When he made the final leap his landing was less than graceful, his hind legs scrambling for purchase on the platform.

"Both candidates pass the agility test." His eyes passed over the crowd, and as they passed over her, they seemed to pause for a fraction of a second before moving on. Sookie heard her name called, clearly, and when she looked back at the crowd she met Christine's eyes. Christine gave a sharp nod to a place by the next roped off area. It was her cue, _time to work._ Easing through the crowd, she ended up on the spot indicated with Tray following her closely.

Alcide and his blond counterpart entered the ring behind the wolves, both wearing gloves. She opened her mind to their thoughts, both men were fully focused on the test. So she turned her focus on the two wolves. She'd never tried her powers on anyone who was shifted, but she found it came easier than she thought, though the impressions she got from them were so much different than anything she'd ever encountered before. Each man picked up a long eighteen-inch silver bar and Sookie, still connected to the minds of the wolves felt her stomach chill and tighten. Patrick's blond ran his hands over the length of the bar as if checking for flaws. She knew the gloves weren't totally necessary because in their human forms the silver wouldn't actually hurt them, but it would hurt the wolves something fierce. This was going to be really hard to watch.

The referee took up his place between the two men and wolves. "The test of endurance begins now, take up the silver." Alcide took a step toward his father and placed the bar in his mouth. The blond did the same for Patrick Furnan. Jackson whined in pain as the silver bar began burning his gums, Patrick just sat in silence though his gums were showing the same damage as Jackson's. It was soon clear that Jackson would not last much longer and so lose this part of the contest. Alcide hovered over his father anxiously. Sookie focused on the Furnan pair with all her strength.

_- It's working!_

Sookie narrowed her eyes, "He's cheating." She pointed straight at the gray wolf.

Every eye turned to her. The referee had an impressive glare, all she wanted to do was run away and hide somewhere, but instead she squared her shoulders and stared back defiantly.

"No pack member may speak during the test." His deep voice rumbled ominously.

"Well I'm not a pack member."

"Are you challenging the contest?" He stared at her with such intensity that the Weres around her fell back and she was standing alone, except for Tray. He stood just behind her and was practically shaking with the desire to attack and defend. She focused on blocking him out and staying on the task at hand.

"I do. Go ahead and smell the gloves of Patrick's guy over there, there's somethin on 'em."

The blond shot a look at somebody in the crowd and the turned back the guilt written all over his face.

"Drop the bars." Sookie was surprised for a minute, forgetting that they were still holding the bars in their mouths. Alcide dropped down as his father released the silver bar and put his arms around him.

The referee bent over to retrieve the gloves, and Sookie was distracted by admiration by the graceful way his body moved. Furnan's wife had moved one glove stealthily behind her and was reaching for the other one when he snarled, the sound sent shivers down Sookie's spine and it wasn't even directed at her. He picked up the remaining glove and sniffed. He turned and looked down at Patrick with such contempt that it was surprising that he didn't just run away now with his tail between his legs.

"The woman speaks the truth. There is a drug on the gloves that would numb him to the pain of the silver. Patrick Furnan is declared the loser for this test. The pack will decide whether he has the right to continue and whether his second should be banished from the pack."

Sookie's eyes widened. _I really don't understand Were politics._

"The pack will vote now," it was Christine who spoke. "Will the rest of you please step into the other room?" From the look on her face, this was exactly what they had brought her here for.

The shifters, Dr. Ludwig, the two fairies, Tray and the referee left the room with Sookie.

"Well they got what they wanted, I can't believe he really would cheat like that." Before Tray could respond, the large referee approached her.

"So you were brought in to make sure Furnan didn't cheat?" Up close he was overwhelming, Sookie tried to focus only on his face but it was hard. When she focused on his face she saw that his eyes were a deep purple. They were so pretty! "I thought that was my job."

Sookie straightened her back, squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. "Well you missed something."

She thought she saw amusement flash in his eyes but she wasn't sure. "I guess I did. Do you have a super sense of smell or something?"

"Nope."

"Do you know the blond one then?"

"Nope. I've never met him before, but I saw him at the funeral." The big man nodded.

"How did you know then?" His eyes were wide and curious and she was distracted again by the colour of his eyes.

"I'm a telepath." His eyebrows shot up. "Can I ask you a question?" And before he could answer she continued, "How often do you shave?"

Unexpectedly he smiled, his teeth were very white and straight and full sensual lips. He laughed deep, from the belly.

"Are you afraid of anything?" His tone was both teasing and a little awed.

"So many things," her tone was troubled, and she couldn't help a quick glance at the two fairies, both of whom she found watching her. She sighed.

"What is your name?"

"Sookie. What's yours?" _It will finally be nice to put a name to the face._

With another half smile he answered, "Quinn." He gave her a long look. And she got the distinct impression he was sizing her up not leering. He also noted Tray standing defensively beside her. "Well Sookie, you must be a brave little thing, you and your man here are far outnumbered."

Her puzzlement must have been clear on her face because his became clouded. "The Weres aren't going to be happy with your little revelation. At least half of them will probably want to see you dead. You should have kept her quiet if you wanted to keep her safe." He directed his last comment to Tray, who looked a little dismayed.

"Hey, you may have a lot invested in what's going on in there but I only did what was asked."

His eyes refocused on her and she had the urge to take a step back, there was just so much of him! He seemed to take up more space than he actually did. It was a trait he shared with Eric, especially if Eric was mad.

"I am not invested in the outcome of this contest." He leaned down so his face was on the same level as hers, "And I shave every morning." She felt another urge to blush. She was saved from answering by the door opening and a young female Were walked in.

"You can come back in now."

As they filed in behind her Quinn leaned in close again, his breath brushing her ear, "Or if I'm going out in the evening to do something special." When she looked into his head she found she wanted to blush again. _Apparently this big hunk of shifter thinks I'm hot!_ She was both pleased and a little sad she was in no position to reciprocate.

"The pack has made its decision. The contest will pick up where it left off. Patrick Furnan has been declared the loser for the last two tests so to win he must pass the next test decisively." Sookie could guess by Christine and Alcide's face that "decisively" in this context was very bad. With concern Sookie began mingling among the pack, and though their brains were hard to read she started to pick up a thing here and there. Furnan and his supporters had gone through with his plan to spread the word amongst the pack about Jackson's gambling problems. It had shaken their faith in his leadership abilities and now, because of her interference, Alcide's dad was in a much more dangerous situation. Feeling her stomach tightening up again she looked longingly at the exit, but she knew without asking that she wasn't allowed to leave yet. She was herded along with the group as they gathered around the cage structure.

"Two men enter one man leaves." Sookie whispered to herself, the scene reminded her so much of the Mel Gibson movie _Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome_.

Quinn opened the door and the two wolves entered the ring. He turned and beckoned, Tray nudged her forward when she made no move to comply.

_Oh fudge._

Approaching reluctantly she looked up into those pansy purple eyes with a sinking feeling.

"Alright blondie, do your thing. Does Furnan have some other way to cheat that I can't see?" It was an order, challenge and request all wrapped up in one sentence.

Sookie turned toward the cage and stepped up into the doorway. The two wolves approached her cautiously. She firmed her resolve and reached out putting her hand on Patrick Furnan's head, he growled at her touch but quieted when Quinn growled in return. She closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could on the gray wolf in front of her. But other than rage at her for costing him two losses and a ruthless sense of purpose for the upcoming fight she could detect no further subterfuge. To be fair she also laid her hands on Jackson Herveaux. He was literally shivering in anticipation of the fight, but she could detect that he was also afraid of the younger wolf.

Sookie felt a moment of almost precognition, she knew that Jackson was not going to win this fight. Suddenly she was very tired of the whole affair.

She shook her head at Quinn, "Good to go." He moved aside to let her pass and shut the cage door behind her. He held up his hands and the whole crowd quieted at once, the tension had reached such an intense level that she was sure several of the pack would shift soon.

"Begin." Quinn's voice cut through the tension like a clap of thunder. Patrick and Jackson met in a clash of fur and snarling. Sookie closed her eyes. A sudden high yip from the cage startled her into opening her eyes again, one of the wolves had scored a hit, and judging by Alcide's anguished face it had been Furnan. Sookie cringed.

"You don't have to watch this." Tray rumbled in her ear and she felt his hand on her back, "Let's just back away for a minute." Gratefully Sookie acquesized and backed out of the crowd. She caught Quinn's eye as she escaped and he gave her a friendly half smile.

She and Tray made their way over to the wall, it was quite a way from the fight, but the noise of the battle and the spectators was impossible to tune out. She slipped down the wall till she was sitting against it and closed her eyes. Tray crouched down beside her, "Are you okay Sookie?"

She waved a hand vaguely in front of her, "I'm fine I just don't want to watch any more." She looked up into Tray's face which was a blank mask but she could read the tension in the line of his shoulders. "Did this really have to end in violence?"

He gave her an understanding look, "It's the shifter way."

Sookie sighed deeply, and caught another flash of Alcide through the crowd. He was pounding his fists against the cage in futile agitation, and as her mind was still open, she caught a sudden flash of the fight through his eyes. The black wolf's fur was matted with blood and his back leg could no longer support his weight, the gray wolf was going to win. The pity she felt for Alcide then almost crushed her and she felt her eyes brim and a couple tears spill over down her cheeks.

"Furnan is about to win."

There was a horrible sound of snarling, then the whole room fell silent. She could hear Jackson whining quietly. Tray gave her his hand and helped her up. Quietly they made their way back to the cage. When Sookie caught sight of the two wolves, Furnan had Jackson by the throat, holding him.

"Patrick Furnan is declared the winner for this contest." Quinn's voice was neutral and final. It wasn't the outcome they'd been hoping for but Sookie felt herself relaxing now that it was over.

Quinn efficiently directed the clean up crew. The whole room was cleared of equipment and all evidence of the contest in less time than she would have imagined. Jackson Herveaux was already in his human form and being treated by Dr. Ludwig. When only people were left in the room, Patrick Furnan finally turned back into his human form. Dr. Ludwig left her first patient to the ambulance attendants and began treating Furnan's wounds.

Sookie had tried to make her way over to Alcide but Tray held her back and towed her to the back of the group.

"Why are we back here? I want to go see Alcide."

Tray lifted an eyebrow, "This isn't over yet." Just then a young girl was led through the crowd by Furnan's wife, she was totally naked.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I am not watching this." She took two steps toward the exit when Tray caught her by the arm.

"You don't have to watch, but you can't leave either. We're already in a bad situation so just sit tight." The way his eyes stayed on the crowd of Weres convinced her that though she may not like it, she had absolutely no choice in the matter. She screwed her eyes shut tight and put her hands over her ears as the noises of copulation began. _Oh this is so wrong! _She quickly locked her brain down. She didn't want any scenes of this.

A shout from the crowd accompanied the end of that part of the rite. Sookie sighed in intense relief. Furnan remained naked which weirded her out.

"This next part is to seal Furnan's status as the new packmaster." The Weres began approaching Furnan to pledge themselves. The eldest went first. Each Were licked the back of his hand then exposed their throat to him in a gesture of submission to his authority. Alcide and his father came up at the same time and the tension in the room skyrocketed. Furnan glared down at his opponent, but when Jackson bared his neck Furnan bent over, and just as he had in wolf form held it for a second before releasing him, his skin unscathed. It was a clear message to the pack, but as Alcide bent Sookie found she had stopped breathing. A few of the pack members shifted restlessly as Furnan bent to his throat. But just as he had his father, Furnan accepted his submission. Sookie breathed out in relief. And her eyes stayed on them until it was all done. Several members of the pack had crowded around them and seemed to be touching them in comfort. Sookie was happy to let them handle it, she was more than a little annoyed at Alcide right now. She made a beeline for the door, Tray quick at her heels.

Once outside in the clean air Sookie breathed in deep trying to steady herself after so much emotion. "I'm exhausted." Tray stretched his arms over his head, "I'm starving." In the aftermath of all the emotion Sookie realized she hadn't had anything to eat today, she hadn't even finished her coffee, and she was starving as well. "We should stop somewhere, I don't think I can wait till we get back to Bon Temps." Tray was all for that plan.

Sookie felt like she was being watched, but as she looked around the parking lot she saw that several of the Weres, mostly Jackson's supporters, were filtering out to their cars and all of them were throwing glances her way and not all of them were friendly.

"I think you're right." For a moment resentment overcame common sense. _I only did what was asked of me, it's not my fault it turned out this way!_

As they walked quietly to Tray's truck Sookie heard footsteps approaching fast. Both she and Tray turned at the same time.

"Sookie?" It was Alcide. He looked angry and disappointed, but as she dropped her shields she could tell that none of it was directed at her. She was surprised considering the way the others were looking at her, like they were blaming her.

"Alcide." She tried to keep her tone neutral and not let any of her irritation show.

Alcide nodded at Tray who nodded back. He turned his attention back to her, "Sookie, I just wanted to say thank you." His dark eyes held her with their intensity. "Thank you for coming today, thank you for putting yourself out there for me, and thank you for being such a good friend." He was genuinely grateful and she was no longer able to hold onto her frown.

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry it didn't turn out how you wanted."

Alcide's teeth snapped together, he dropped his eyes to the ground and his hands balled into fists, "Yeah, me too."

"Is your dad going to be okay?"

Alcide had to breathe deeply and close his eyes before he could reply. "He may never walk correctly again, his left leg was mangled badly. But the other wounds will heal clean." He looked back up and Sookie read the relief there, he'd been terrified for his fathers life when the vote of the pack had turned against him. His vulnerability made her feel the urge to hug him, to comfort him in some way.

He cleared his throat, "I just wanted to catch you before you left to tell you how grateful I am that you showed up for me today. I will not forget it." Tentatively he reached out for her and without a thought she stepped into his arms. His hug was so warm it was almost uncomfortable, so different from the embraces she was used to. When it lasted longer than she was comfortable with she tried to subtly break away, Alcide squeezed her close, kissed her cheek lightly and let her go.

"Go back in, your dad needs you now. We'll talk soon."

"Take care of yourself Sookie."

"You too."

* * *

They drove down the I-20 both now full to the bursting point. They sat in peaceful, companionable silence. There was nothing Sookie wanted more than to just go home and lay down to sleep for the next month, but she had to get right to Merlotte's for her shift. She let her eyes close and her consciousness drift, trying to get what little rest she might while she could. And so she was caught completely by surprise when the truck screeched horribly and began to roll. The sound of grinding metal and smashing glass was terrifying and Sookie screamed. Her brain couldn't catch up with the events. Her body was being thrown against the seat belt with enough force to drive the wind from her lungs and she gasped like a landed fish, desperate to get some oxygen. The truck rolled to a stop, and Sookie felt something warm flow down her cheek, and then down her neck. As she lifted her arm up to see what it was something smashed into the side of the truck and it rolled again this time landing on it's roof. The seat belt cut into her body in a very painful way.

_What was happening!_

With the lack of oxygen getting into her body and the blood beginning to run to her head she felt both woozy and nauseated. She looked around her, stupid with shock. Tray was hanging from his seat belt unconscious, blood dripping from what looked like a serious head wound. His arms hung loose, his fingers brushing the roof. She heard the gravel crunch outside her window.

"Help." Her voice was a rough whisper. That little effort caused a coughing fit and she could taste blood in her mouth. Sookie was beginning to see spots before her eyes. _Help, please somebody help us!_

She struggled to turn her head as someone crouched down looking through her window. When Sookie could focus she was struck speechless as she recognized her. _Debbie Pelt._

Her strong oval face was twisted into a cruel smile. Her eyes bored into Sookie's, "You shouldn't have pissed me off." And she left.

Anger flooded Sookie's system and cleared her mind. She wrinkled her nose as she smelled something funny. _Is that gasoline?_ Instead of panicking, her anger flared into rage. _How dare that low-rent bitch try to kill me! _Her hands fumbled with the seat belt and it let go. She fell forward taking most of the impact on her right shoulder. There was no time to waste as the smell of gas was getting stronger and stronger. She fumbled about for a second trying not to scrape herself too badly as she knelt in what used to be the front windshield.

"Tray?" Her voice was still scratchy and rough. She checked his pulse and it was strong and steady. She felt a surge of relief and the beginnings of fear. _How am I gunna drag him? _He had to have more than a hundred and fifty pounds on her.

"Well we can't stay here. Forgive me." She released his belt and he fell flat on his face. Sookie scrambled over him, took a hold of him just under his arms and pulled with all her might. With a bump or two that he would fell later he slid out of the truck easier than she would have imagined. But once out of the truck she could only move at a snails pace. In one of the most terrifying moments of her life Sookie smelled smoke mingle with the gas.

"Well shit." She got a better grip and tried to pull him further from the now burning car. She was pulling him with everything she had but they were still making little progress. "Lord I could really use some help right about now." It was the most heartfelt prayer she had ever said.

"I'm glad I stayed to make sure the job was done." Debbie's voice came from right behind her. Sookie dropped Tray onto his back and twirled around. All of her anger flooded back as soon as she heard that nasal, unpleasant voice again.

Debbie pulled a knife from behind her and brandished it at her. "You're going to be one sorry looking bitch when they find you." And she fell into a hunting crouch and started stalking toward Sookie, one deliberate step at a time. Sookie didn't respond but watched her warily. She didn't feel any pain anymore, power was building in her, feeding on her anger and blurring the edges of her vision till all she could see was the object of her rage. Debbie stalked forward unaware that everything had changed, unaware of her danger. With a screech she lunged forward and Sookie felt a warm slash along her forearm. Sookie's eyes flashed dangerously, the power in her demanded to be released.

"I never touched Alcide." Her voice was a whisper, for her own peace of mind she wanted that fact out there even if it wouldn't do either of them any good. In that instant she reached out and touched Debbie's shoulder. Sookie felt the power surge through her in a choking rush. She released it. Pure white light bathed them both. She watched eerily calm as Debbie's flesh disintegrated. Soon all she touched was a skeleton which began to dissolve as well. With the light still dancing around her and in her blood she contemplated the now smoking spot that was moments before a living being.

"You should be very careful with your power. I doubt you have the slightest idea how dangerous it is."

Sookie turned toward this new voice. A tall dark beauty stood before her and she knew her, "Claudine." Claudine smiled at her in a friendly way but Sookie only cocked her head to the side regarding her. Claudine's smile faltered.

"Or maybe you do." She held her hands out in front of her, "I came as a friend." She gestured down to the body of Tray which lay at her feet several car lengths from the truck.

"Did you have anything to do with the attack on me a month ago?"

"No." Sookie could tell it was the truth.

"Do you know who did?"

Claudine's face gave her away before she answered. "Yes," Sookie took another step toward her. "But she was misguided. She realized her mistake and then tried to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"She is after the amulet, not you. When you told her all you knew about it, she realized you were an innocent. You had no idea what you were being forced to hand over to that vampire. Or what you are for that matter."

"And what am I?"

"You are part fairy."

It was something she already knew so she moved on to her next question, "And what are you doing here?"

"You asked for help, I am here to give it." Claudine threw her hair back over her shoulder, her eyes were big and innocent.

Sookie felt her anger ebbing away again and the glow around her faded. "What is this power?" She held her hands out in front of her in illustration.

"It is your heritage."

"I don't understand!"

The truck exploded. Sookie was lifted right off her feet and thrown several feet. When she came to she was laying on her back in the grass. She was sitting up cautiously when her hand touched something very warm beside her. Tray was laying on his back next to her. He was still out cold, the large gash on his forehead was no longer bleeding and other than a few cuts he looked to be intact. Looking down at herself she saw that the knife slash had been wrapped up in a silk handkerchief. And other than a headache and a few sore spots when she breathed too deeply she seemed to be okay.

As what happened came back to her she shot up straight, gasping as the blood rushed to her head and it throbbed sickeningly.

"You should take it slow," a voice said compassionately and she felt an arm wrap around her, steadying her as she tried to find her balance.

"Thank you." Sookie said as the urge to vomit passed. "Is Tray going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine. I just thought it best if he stayed unconscious for now."

"Why?"

Claudine gently turned Sookie until the were standing face to face. "Because you've killed the girlfriend of Alcide Herveaux. I think it would be best that the fewer people who know about it the better. But I can wake him up if you would like."

"No! No I think you're right."

Sookie turned and surveyed the scene for the first time. She recognized they were on the turnoff to Bon Temps. Glass and metal was strewn about everywhere, the body of the truck was still burning, sending up a haze of thick black smoke. An unfamiliar white pick up truck was parked across the road and the front of it showed the obvious damage of a head on collision.

"She hit us when we hit the turnoff." She wasn't talking to anyone in particular, just running through the events out loud. "She must have followed us from Shreveport." A thrill of fear went through Sookie when she heard a car go by on the highway just out of sight. "What if they see the smoke and stop?"

"They can't see it. I've glamoured the area."

"Glamoured?" Sookie looked at her confused.

Claudine gave her an ironic smile, "Nothing like a vampire glamour but rather a fairy glamour. Basically I've spelled this place so that even if someone right by and looked directly at us, they would see nothing unusual. It's hard to maintain for a long time, but Claude should be here in a minute so I won't have to keep it up much longer."

"Who?"

"My brother, Claude. I thought he could dispose of the girl's car while I drove you and your friend home. I think between the two of us we can get this place cleaned up."

Sookie looked up at her even more confused than before. "And it's not that I'm not grateful or anything but why are you doing all this?"

Claudine looked at her, thoughtful. "Because of your blood. It connects us."

_Great! Another blood bond of some kind connecting me to more supernatural creatures!_ She looked down at the dried blood on her clothes, and it didn't look any kind of special to her, it was just as red as everybody else's and yet the supernatural creatures she'd met always made such a big deal about it.

"Can you explain to me what exactly having fairy blood means?"

"I can't explain it all because I don't know it all. But I can tell you that you have Fae heritage, and that it is the source of your power. How it came into your family, I cannot say because I don't know. Somewhere along the line someone in your family must have mated with one of us. But why the power didn't manifest until now I also don't know."

"Why haven't you come to see me since Shreveport?"

At that Claudine gave her a look that was both wary and rueful. "Well you see, vampires find us irresistible. If I were to come to you when one of them was around I would be extremely lucky to escape with my life."

"They'd bite you?"

"Most definitely."

"So why didn't you come during the day then?"

"You've been too well guarded. Though the Were poses little threat I didn't want to have to hurt him to get to you," her eyes crinkled with amusement, "I think it would send the wrong message." She laughed, and the sound was so carefree and infectious that Sookie found herself smiling.

"Plus I can't go anywhere near your house since you have so many spells of protection up. I just figured I would wait and watch, and help out when the opportunity presented itself."

"Well thank you then. I'dve been in a lot of trouble if you hadn't come."

Claudine smiled at her again, "You are very welcome." And Sookie couldn't help but smile back at her, it was like she just couldn't help but be cheerful when Claudine smiled like that.

They both turned as a car drove up, it was an older silver Cadillac. Sookie's brows drew together as the guy behind the wheel stepped out. "Wait a minute. He was at the contest today."

"I asked him to be there. I couldn't make it, I had to work. Plus he has a good relationship with the pack so his being there wouldn't be questioned. I just wanted to make sure you were safe there. Though the werewolves are generally safe enough, passions at the contest were bound to be running high and mistakes could happen."

"And she sure gave them enough reason." Claude had made his way around the wreckage and was now standing next to Claudine. Standing side by side the twins were magnificent. After everything else today it was almost overwhelming. "So what am I here for?" One of his dark brows arched as he looked at his sister.

"I need to borrow your car to drive them home. And I was hoping you could help me with the clean up here and also get rid of the truck over there. It would be helpful if it was never found." His second eyebrow joined the first and he looked as surprised as Sookie had felt when Claudine had told her plan. She felt a fit of hysterical laughter bubble just under the surface and she fought to control it.

"Really?"

"Really."

Claude turned to look at her, and she got the impression he wasn't impressed. _Well he doesn't seem to think my blood makes me anything special. _He turned back to his sister. "Fine." He sighed deeply like the whole situation bored him, "Well let's get this over with." He took her hand in his and turned toward the wreck.

Claudine turned her head to look at Sookie. "Sookie I think you should check on Tray." And as if on cue Sookie heard a groan from behind her. She hurried to his side and dropped to her knees in the grass. "Tray? Tray can you hear me? Are you alright?" She saw his eyelids flutter but his only answer was another groan.

Every hair on Sookie's body stood up straight as if the air had become electrically charged. Tray began shivering beside her. There was a startling flash of light and when Sookie turned to look the wreck that was all that was left of Tray's truck was gone. Startled she jumped to her feet. All that was left to see was a burned patch of grass, and a few mangled metal pieces still scattered about. There was nothing that anyone would stop to notice.

"That's amazing!"

When the twins turned back to her she had to stifle a gasp. There was something about them in that moment that was terrifying and completely otherworldly. Not even the most stubborn and hard headed person would think they were human. And then in the next moment they both looked suddenly very tired, and the otherworldliness dimmed till they could once again pass as a regular, if extremely beautiful, human.

"What did you do?" Her voice came out trembling slightly.

Claudine held up a hand looking exhausted. "We should go." She stroked her brothers' arm and planted a kiss on his cheek then made her way to Sookie's side. "You get his other arm." With a last look around she complied. Though it set her ribs to aching and she thought her legs might give out any second, she and Claudine managed to get him up and over to the Cadillac. They pushed him into the back seat unceremoniously and shut the door. As Sookie slid into the front seat she heard the truck roar to life beside them. Without a glance in their direction he reversed and headed back out onto the I-20.

"Time to get you home."


End file.
